


Born into Darkness

by Fmfan1980



Series: The Faith Chronicles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 292,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I thought about while writing Chapter 129 of 'An Extraordinary Meeting'. During her journey to Willow who was trapped in an alternate reality, Faith was looking into a reality where she was beaten by Buffy during their fight before the ascension. Faith saw Buffy feed her alternate self to Angel to save him from a poison before she left. This is the story of the alternate Faith who survived; along with a revelation that one member of SG-1 will have to face. This story is an AU to my AEM-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights, characters, locations or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate SG1; they belong to their respective owners without whom this fanfiction would not have been possible. All reviews are welcome.

**Children's Memorial Hospital, Colorado Springs, Colorado; sixteen years earlier.**

Dr. Payton Reed was an Obstetrician of an interesting calibre. He was not only a practicing, and licensed medical professional, but he was also one of the Watcher's Council of Britain's prolific procurers of Potential Slayers who were still infants. A job that he was very good at thanks to the arsenal of magic spells at his disposal to make people see what he wanted them to see, hear what he wanted them to hear; he was able to overtake all of their senses in order to accomplish his goals. This day, he was sent to Colorado Springs by the Council to procure a baby from a sixteen year old girl; a baby that a seer, at one of the many covens in the United Stated, told the Council had the potential to be one of the strongest Slayers should she be activated.

After the Council did a background search on the baby's mother, and her family, they immediately realized that the baby had to be spirited away. The family; the father, son and the daughter were a military family with the father serving in the United States Air Force. That was something that the Council would not accept; a Slayer being under the command of any nation's military.

"A Slayer is the tool of the Council" the head of thee Council, Quentin Travers, would say, "the Council's, no one else's."

He was the one who sent Dr. Reed to Colorado Springs to take the baby away, a job that the lifetime member of the Council was just glad to do. To Dr. Reed, the protection of the Council and it's adherence to history and prophesy was all that mattered; the Council protected the world and the Slayers were its instruments in ensuring that the world kept on spinning.

As the doctor was walking towards the delivery suite, he passed several nurses and midwives as he arrived at the suite he was looking for. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he entered the room with a smile.

"Hello" said Dr. Reed as he looked at the frightened long haired blonde sixteen year old who had a woman in her early forties holding on to her hand, along with a nurse to was standing next to her looking at some readings. The doctor then looked at his clipboard and looked at the young woman again, "My man is Dr. Payton Reed, I'm afraid your regular Obstetrician has met with an accident. I was sent in as his last minute replacement."

The doctor smiled at the cover story, which also happened to be true. The girl's regular obstetrician did meet with an accident where he was not killed, but injured enough that he could be in the delivery suite that day. The Council's original plan was to have him injured during a mugging attempt, but the accident was enough for them. Later, the Council pulled some strings and had Dr. Reed take over for the man.

"What?" said the woman as the young blonde screamed as she leaned forward, "doctor!"

"Oh boy" said Dr. Reed as he put his clipboard down and went up to the young woman, "don't worry, I'll take care of you and your baby."

"Ok" said the young woman as she struggled to breathe, "the pain."

"Shh" said the woman as she fed the blonde some ice, "it's going to be alright, Sammie."

"Aunt Betty, please don't tell daddy."

"Sammie" said Betty, "he'll want to…"

"I don't want to disappoint him!" shouted the blonde as she screamed in pain. She then calmed down and repeated herself, "he'll be returning from his deployment in a few months so please, promise me you'll look after her… please?"

"Sammie" said Betty as she looked at her niece, "I already promised I would and…"

"Please" said the blonde, "please, please, please."

"Alright, honey" said Betty as she wiped the sweat off the blonde young woman's brow, "but you need to choose a name for her."

"Ellie" said the blonde, "Ellie."

"Ok" said Dr. Reed before giving the nurse some orders, and then looking up at the blonde, "it's about time for, Ellie, is it?"

"Yes" said the blonde, "yes…. Eleanor, after my mother."

"My sister" said Betty as Dr. Reed nodded his head.

"Ok" said Dr. Reed as he reached between the young women's legs and looked up at her with his mask covered face, "I need you to push, alright?"

"Ok" said the blonde as she pushed.

It had taken some time before the baby was out; however, by the time Dr. Reed could see the head crowning, he had already softly said the appropriate spell. A spell that silenced the baby's cries, and at the same time creating the illusion that the baby wasn't moving. However, only he could hear, and see little Ellie moving and crying for his mother.

"What happened?" asked Betty as the young blonde was panting while the doctor, and the nurse took the baby to a table where he picked up some instruments, "Doctor?"

"Doctor?" asked the young blonde as tears started to well in those bright blue eyes when she realized that something was very wrong, "why isn't she crying? Doctor? Doctor? Please? Tell me… please? Why isn't she crying?!"

The both of them saw Dr. Reed and the nurse look at each other, and then at the baby before shaking their heads.

"Doctor!" shouted the young blonde as she started to sob while holding on to Betty's hand, "Doctor! Please… please… no, no, no…."

The doctor could see the baby crying out on the table before he picked her up and turned around. He saw Betty grab the blonde girl's head and turn it away from the sight before her. Betty held her crying face against her chest while the older woman could only look at the still, unmoving baby with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Dr. Reed, "but…."

All Dr. Reed could do was look on as the blonde woman screamed into Betty's chest while the older woman just looked at the baby and started crying while holding onto the young woman. The illusion surrounding the baby in his arms was so complete that they never noticed, or felt, Ellie moving when the two women wanted to hold on to the baby.

"I'm sorry" said the crying young woman as she looked at the still baby while Betty wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry.. please forgive me. I.. I hope you're with your grandmother now. I… I… I'm so sorry."

All Dr. Reed could do was look at the suddenly quiet baby who looked up at her mother's eyes before she yawned and went to sleep; however the blonde wasn't able to see any of that, neither was her Aunt.

It was a few minutes later that Dr. Reed brought the baby to the hospital morgue where he passed Ellie to another medical professional who was working for the Council. He was the one who switched Ellie's live body for a facsimile that would withstand any sort of genetic testing for the next week. However, the both of them knew that the autopsy on 'Ellie' would be carried out later today, and all they would find is a severe heart defect as the cause of the baby's still-birth. The facsimile of Ellie, along with her death certificate, would be then handed to the family members for burial and the Council would have 'saved' another Potential Slayer from the military; with no one aware of what had happened. They knew that the family would eventually get on with their lives after mourning their baby; instead of searching high and low with the hope that the real Ellie could be found one day.

"You will serve the Council one day, little one" said Dr. Reed as he looked at the sleeping baby before he handing her off to the other man who would take Ellie off to another family, in another city in another State; complete with a new background, and a new name, "in the meantime, have fun in Boston. I hear it's nice this time of year."

**Sunnydale Mercy Hospital, 2100 hours; present day.**

Giles was worried as he drove his car past one green light after the other, but at the same time thanking whoever was watching over him and his passenger for the relatively easy journey to the hospital. Glancing at his back seat, he saw the light from the overhead street lamps reflected on an unconscious Faith who was badly beaten, and bruised; however she was still breathing while the blood flow from her wound had stopped. Turning back to look at the road, the worried watcher slammed on the brakes of his car as he approached a red light, and before he actually hit the car in front of him.

With two hands on his steering wheel, he thought back to having found the pure demon that the Mayor was going to turn into during graduation, the same demon that Professor Lester Worth found a skeleton of in a volcano, the same Lester Worth that every member of the Scoobies believed that Faith had killed on orders of the Mayor. Once he and Xander had discovered that the Mayor could possibly be killed after the ascension, he told the young man to go back home and take a break; that he'd go to Angel's mansion and take over for Willow and Oz who were still there.

It was then that he noticed the look on Xander's face, a look that was trying to come up with some kind of an excuse for the watcher to not even think about going. It had taken a few minutes, but Giles stood in shock at what he had heard… that Buffy planned to capture, or kill, Faith and then have Angel feed on her.

"I tried to stop her" said Xander as Giles rushed out of the library, and was the last thing that ran in his mind as he sped off to Angel's mansion. Once there he rushed in to find Oz and Willow kissing, but stopped once he announced his presence.

"Giles" squeaked Willow as she looked at Giles, and then at Oz who held her hand tight before looking at Giles again, "what.. what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be.. you know…. Sleeping? Graduation is coming soon and…"

"Did you know?" asked Giles as he looked at Willow, and then at Oz, "did either one of you know?"

"I.. I.. don't…" said Willow.

"About Buffy's plan with Faith. Did you know?"

"Giles" said Oz as he lay his hand on a nervous Willow and gently squeezed to calm her down, "it's the only way to save Angel. I don't like this either but there's no other way to save him."

"And Faith's evil" said Willow as Giles glared at her, while at the same time feeling a sense of disappointment in his heart towards the redhead.

"Buffy is the Slayer" said Giles as he calmed down and closed his eyes, "the Slayer kills vampires, and other monsters. The Council deals with Slayers; not other Slayers. Like it or not, Faith is still human… and if Buffy kills her… then she'll be murdering Faith. And you'll be a part of it.. despite what you feel about her… you'd be participating in her murder. That's something that will eat you up from the inside."

"But…" said Willow when the main door slammed open and Giles turned around to see Buffy with a badly beaten Faith over her shoulder as she stopped and looked at Giles in surprise, before looking at Willow and Oz, "hi… Buff, ummm, guess what? Giles found us."

"Buffy" said Giles, "there is another way to do this. I know you love Angel, but you and I know that this is murder."

"I'm saving the world" said Buffy as she bumped past Giles, "if I have to kill her to save the world, then so be it."

"Buffy" said Oz as he turned around while Willow looked at him in shock, "let me go through the books again. Maybe.. maybe I can find a cure… like a fake Slayer blood. Willow?"

"I looked" lied Willow as she avoided Oz's eyes, "I.. I'm sorry."

'That's that, then" said Buffy as she entered Angel's room while Giles looked at Oz and Willow.

"Get to the library" said Giles, "get to the library and wait for me there."

"But…" said Willow.

"Go!" shouted Giles as Willow looked on surprised before her lower lip trembled and she turned around.

"Oz?" said Giles as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'll take her" said Oz as he held on to Willow's trembling shoulders, "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"Let us hope that Buffy doesn't become a murderer" said Giles as he went into the room while Oz led a crying Willow away.

Back on the streets of Sunnydale, the light had turned green as Giles pressed the accelerator. He thought back to the shimmer where he had seen the other Faith, the Faith in a red dress… the Faith who said that she was sorry and that she couldn't stay before the shimmer vanished.

'Who were you?' thought Giles to himself as he turned into the hospital's emergency room, 'there was something.. something different. Something softer but still tough, unlike this Faith.'

Giles screeched his car to a halt as he got out before opening his rear door. He carefully carried Faith into his arms before heading towards the hospital.

"Faith" said Giles as he walked with the Slayer, "you should have come back to us, Faith. We would have helped you.. you didn't need to go to the Mayor. We could have been your family… I.. I don't know what's going to happen now. But I'll be here when you wake up… the ascension is tomorrow… and I think we can win. We have a plan, and in the meantime… this is the best place that you'll be safe."

Giles burst through the doors of the Emergency room and shouted for help. It wasn't too long before doctors and nurses were helping the Slayer.

"I think she has blood loss" said Giles, "I found her with a wound, and she was badly beaten. I think…"

"Ok" said one of the doctors as he pushed Giles out of the way as he put a mask on her face, "her name?"

"Faith" said Giles as the doctor looked at him, "I'm not sure of her last name, I'm sorry."

"Ok" said the doctor as he looked down at the Slayer, "she'll be in good hands, but you need to stay and… sir?"

The doctor turned around only to find that Giles was gone. Shaking his head, he turned back to look at Faith before ordering the nurses to take her to one of the operating rooms where she could get an X-Ray.

**Sunnydale Mercy Hospital, 0500 hours; two weeks later.**

All Faith could hear were beeping sounds as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in darkness. She tried to move her hands, and while she was able to move one hand to her head as she wiped her eyes, she found that she couldn't move the other one.. at least not too long. Looking at her left hand, she found that it was handcuffed to a railing on a bed.

Her eyes having already adjusted to the darkness, Faith noticed the medical equipment around her followed by a smell of flowers. Her eyes furrowed, she looked at the flowers; lily's that had a card in the middle of the bouquet.

'Must be from Wilkins' thought Faith to herself as she smiled when she opened her eyes wide at the newspaper that was on the table next to the flowers , 'the ascension… I'm needed there and… and….. no…"

Faith twisted her healed body and reached for the paper, grabbing it and then looking at the headline and the date it was published; two weeks ago.

'Sunnydale High Destroyed in suspected gas leak' thought Faith to herself as she read the paper with tears in her eyes, 'Mayor Wilkins sacrificed his life to save students; however he perished with twenty students, three administrators, Principal Snyder in what could only be called the deadliest accident in Sunnydale for the past seventy years.'

Faith dropped the newspaper in shock as she recalled what happened that night; Buffy stabbing and then beating her, followed by extreme pain as she felt a vampire feeding off her before everything went dark.

'She tried to feed me to him' thought Faith to herself as she looked down at a piece of paper that was poking out of the newspaper. Faith reached for the paper and then held it closed to her face so that she could make out the words in the dark, 'Hey bitch…. You failed. That feels so good to me. I've got no idea if you will ever wake up.. and I hope that you don't. Anyway, left this for you after the school blew up… I wanted you to see what happened to your precious snake. I'll just say this once.. if you happen to wake up and we're not there, then leave. Leave my city. You're not wanted here. Giles was the only one protecting you… the one who thought that I was doing the wrong thing. But I know I wasn't… I'm the Slayer. I same the world… you tried to destroy it. Now, Giles says that the Council probably has another Slayer. So, according to him, you're safe. But that's not true. If I see you in my city again…. I will kill you myself. Now leave, or else you go to jail, or you die. Your choice. I don't really care which one you choose.'

Faith crumbled the piece of paper in her hand, and squeezed it tight before she pulled her left hand and broke off the handcuffs.

'You tried to kill me' thought Faith to herself as she moved her legs around before pulling down the railing and turning her body so that her feet were hanging off the bed, 'you tried to feed me to Angel. I did what I did because I was told to, but you… you did it to save a vampire. As far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell… I've lived my life alone, and I can continue to live my life alone.'

Faith looked at the lilies as she stood up on the floor and grabbed the card before opening it.

'BE well, Faith. I will be back in a few days. P.S. I know why Buffy wanted to keep the newspaper on the table but every time I remove it. A new one pops in the next day. I gave up after a week.. but I hope you wake up soon. There will be a lot to answer for, and I will try to help you.'

Faith looked at the card without an expression on her face before she put it back down and headed towards the main door.

'Sorry G-man' thought Faith to herself, 'I don't need, or want you, or your pity. I'm gone.. you and your princess can live it up with your gang.'

Faith opened the door slowly and saw that the hallway was empty. Smiling, the Slayer opened her door and walked out cautiously before taking cover at a nurses station until the two police officers who, unknown to the hidden Faith, were supposed to be guarding her door came around the corner. Faith looked at her closed door after the officers had past her before she slowly made her way out of the floor she was on. However, before she did, the dark haired Slayer smiled as she came across a young woman who was wearing clothes that fit her size in the stairwell.

After taking the cap from the unconscious girl, and her clothes, Faith left the girl covered in her own hospital gown before she rushed down the stairs to the basement parking lot. Looking at the key fob she had taken from the young woman, Faith pressed the button that would deactivate the car's alarms system.

"There you are" smiled Faith as she rushed to the car, "ummm… nice ride. Well, not really… alarm system's good though. It let me in. And the good old nurses or whoever would find me missing in about an hour.. and I'll be long gone by then."

Faith smiled as the engine turned, after which she picked up the woman's wallet that she had taken and dumped everything onto the passenger side seat.

"Really?" asked Faith as she looked at a piece of paper, "who the fuck keeps their PIN numbers in their purses. But… but you've got about two hundred in cash. I'll take that…. And maybe another few hundred from your account. I'll send the purse back to you when I get to where I'm going… which is far, far away. No vampires, and no Hellmouth. Sick of this gig."

Faith then pressed down on the accelerator pedal before she drove out of the hospital, and out of the city boundaries. But not before putting the cap low over her head and taking a thousand dollars out of the young woman's account. Before she left, however, Faith looked at the card and bent it into half before showing the bent card to the camera. She then ripped the card in half and threw it away.

Now, with fifteen hundred in cash, Faith made her way as far as she could possibly get while she looked at a map that was in the car's glove box.

"Nevada?" said Faith to herself, "nah… Las Vegas would be a mecca for demons. San Fran? Nope, same as in Las Vegas… L.A? Hell no…. umm…. Kansas? Possible. Portland? Maybe… Boise? Possible. Never heard Diana say that there are demons or vampires in Idaho, but then again with my luck, anything's possible. Colorado? Skiing? Yeah right, but Diana did say that demons and vampire populations are extremely low there. Similar to D.C… no way in hell am I going to D.C. So…. Portland, anywhere in Kansas, anywhere in Colorado, or…. Ooh… Wyoming. Choices, choices."

Faith slowed down the car and moved to the side before she placed the map on the steering wheel and closed her eyes.

"Ok" said Faith as she closed her eyes once the car had stopped completely, "wherever my finger lands on, that's where I go."

Faith hovered her finger over the map of the United States and then dropped it gently before opening her eyes.

"Oh hell no" said Faith when she found she landed on Las Vegas, "demons and vampires, especially vengeance demons? No thanks. One more time."

Faith did it again and this time, she smiled when she found out where her finger landed.

"Ah Colorado Springs" said Faith to herself as she started driving again, "good place to live, hide out, whatever it is… last place anyone will wanna look for me. Tata Sunnydale, hope you fall into the Hellmouth."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Parkway Children's Cemetery, sixteen years ago; 1300 hours.**

It was a bright sunny day as a sixteen year old Samantha Carter stood next to her Aunt Betty while she watched her stillborn baby buried. Sam held on to her Aunt's hand as the priest spoke, but all she could do was look at the small coffin as it was lowered onto the ground. She still remembered looking at her baby as she lay in her arms while tears fell down onto the towel that Ellie was wrapped in. Now, as the coffin made its way past the surface, her Aunt gently pushed the young girl towards the edge of the grave before she dropped in a rose for her baby. Her Aunt did the same thing before they walked back with Betty's hands over her niece's trembling shoulders.

"Sammie" said Betty as she reached down and wiped Sam's tears from her face, "she's with your mom now, she's with Eleanor. She's safe."

"I.. I know" said Sam as her lips trembled and she looked down, "but… but I still wanted her here. I still do.."

'I know, sweetie" said Betty as she held on tight to Sam as the both of them watched men start shovelling soil into the grave as the priest walked towards them. He spoke with Sam before gently placing his hands on her shoulder in comfort. It was about an hour later that the two of them were the only people left in front of the grave as a small breeze started to come through the surrounding trees. Sam looked around as she listened to the rustle of the trees and closed her eyes while Betty held on to her. She gave a small smile as the breeze went through her before she looked at the gravestone and walked towards it.

"Ellie Carter, my Ellie" said Sam as she kneeled down and brushed her hand along Ellie's etched name. She then looked up at Betty and thanked her for everything, especially for paying for everything, and not telling her father.

"But you need to talk to someone, Sammie" said Betty, "a counsellor or something; I know a few good ones."

I.. I'll be alright" said Sam as she looked back at the gravestone, "I already disappointed daddy, and I already disappointed Ellie."

"Jacob could never be disappointed at you, sweetie" said Betty as she helped Sam stand up while the both of them faced the gravestone, "neither could Mark; and nether could Ellie. I know that she knows why you wanted to leave her with me, so that you could give her a bright future… so that you could do everything for her."

"It was after I got my acceptance to the Academy" said Sam as she looked at Ellie's name, "I was so excited, but daddy was away.. so I told Ron.."

"Your boyfriend?" asked Betty, "Ellie's father."

"Yea" said Sam softly, "we… anyway. After I discovered I was pregnant, I went to him. I wanted him to look after Ellie since he was the father, I… oh my God I was so selfish."

"No, Sam" said Betty as Sam fell onto her knees as she looked at Ellie's grave stone in shock before she brought her hands to her face and started to tremble.

"I was selfish…. I was so selfish. I wanted to hand Ellie to Ron, and when he said he didn't want her.. I tried to hand her off to you. I never told daddy…. He could have done something… this is my fault. I did this."

"Samantha Carter" said Betty as she knelt beside Sam and took the crying girl into her arms, "this isn't your fault. And I don't think you were selfish at all, you wanted the best for your daughter.. that's what anyone would do for their children."

"I miss her so much; I've only seen her for a few minutes.. but I miss her so much" said Sam as she started sobbing into Betty's arms, "I wanted to go to the academy so badly that I tied to.. I tried to… oh God."

"Shh" said Betty as she rubbed Sam's back while the blonde girl cried on her shoulder, "I would have been glad to do it, I told you this. And now, while you attend the Academy I…"

"How can I now?" asked Sam, "how can I go there and…."

"You will go" said Betty as she looked into Sam's red eyes, "you will go and make your daughter proud, do you understand me?"

"I can't" said Sam as she shook her head.

"You can" said Betty as she wiped Sam's tears, "you can. You will become the best officer you can be and make that little girl proud of her mother. I know that you'll be assigned to far off places, and so does Ellie. She knows that too, you know. I'll visit her on your behalf while you're at the Academy, and you can see her again once you graduate. And you better graduate with top honours; show your daughter what kind of a genius her mother is."

"A genius that wanted to give her up" said Sam softly.

"To give her a better future" said Betty, "show her the future you wanted to give her, Sam. Don't give up; Ellie wouldn't want you to give up."

"I miss her" said Sam as she continued to cry.

"I know, honey" said Betty as she looked at Ellie's grave stone, and a tear fell from her eyes as well.

**Parkway Children's Cemetery. One Week Later; Present day. 1800 hours.**

Major Samantha Carter had just parked her car in the cemetery parking lot before she leaned back n the seat of her Volvo and breathed in deep. She looked at the clouds gathering in the distance before she shook her head, wiped off the tears from her face and got out of the car. It had been years since she buried Ellie, and during that whole time; neither she, nor her Aunt Betty had told anyone about her still-birth. Even her father, Jacob Carter.. the host to the Tok'ra known as Selmak was unaware that his own daughter was even pregnant, much less that he had a grand-daughter.

As Major Carter walked towards the gate where the groundkeeper was looking at her while leaning on a rack, she remembered coming here almost every day after her graduation. She would sit in front of Ellie's grave for hours just talking to her, telling her about life at the Academy; the boys she met… even blushed and told her daughter about the time she had gotten drunk, and the resulting hijinks. She told Ellie that in a few months that she'll be heading out to start her Master's program, followed by her PhD.

"I won't be here a lot, Ellie" said the recently graduated Sam all those years ago, "but I'll visit when I can. I'll tell you all my stories. I'll tell you about planes, I'll…"

Sam's voice broke as she shook her head before she sat next to the gravestone and leaned on it as she started to tear up.

"I.. I… I wanted to take you up into the sky" said Sam as she looked up, "I wanted to take you up so high that we'd reach space. Just you and me. For my years of neglecting you, that would have been my gift; of course I'd spoil you rotten. And by then, I would have introduced you to a very surprised grandfather and uncle. Of course your Uncle Mark would still be mad at your grandpa Jacob.. but they'd come together for you. But I can't tell them now; and I won't and… and I'm being selfish again. I don't want to share you with them. I want you with me. My Ellie."

Back in the present, the Major opened the gate and smiled at the groundskeeper, the same man she had paid to look after Ellie's grave after her Aunt Betty had a massive stroke just before the blonde, then Captain, was assigned to the Pentagon. Unable to visit Ellie's grave, the then Captain Carter found who the groundskeeper was for the cemetery and paid him a small amount to keep her daughter's gravesite maintained.

"Sal" said the Major as the groundskeeper nodded at Major Carter, "is she alright?"

"Of course" said Sal, "she's missed you. It's been a little over three months."

"Deployment" said the Major, "I only made it back this morning."

That was a lie of course; with being a part of Stargate Command's front line team, Major Carter and SG-1 were the first to send into combat and diplomatic mission. This time the mission was to a planet called Edora where meteorite impacts necessitated the evacuation of the people in the nearby village. However, the leader of SG-1.. Colonel Jack O'Neill didn't make it back.

As she walked towards Ellie's grave, the Major thought about spending her entire time in the mountain helping find a way to get back Colonel O'Neill. She succeeded by invented something that didn't exist until that moment, and eventually the Colonel was rescued…. Although to the Major, he seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Hi Ellie" said the Major as she kneeled down at the grave and brushed her fingers along the name that was etched into the stone, "I'm sorry I wasn't here. Guess what? It would be your birthday tomorrow. I… I.. guess you'd be bugging me to teach you how to drive, or… or… or maybe you'd be introducing me to your boyfriend; the same person who I'd have to scare off by introducing him to your grandpa and Selmak, or to your uncle Mark… oh, I'd have introduced him to Teal'c or.. or Colonel O'Neill."

"Hah" giggled Major Carter softly before she stopped and looked at the grave, "they don't know about you. No one does; it's just me being selfish…. I know I shouldn't be. I know that I should share you with everyone.. with my friends… with SG-1. You'd like them. Teal'c a noble warrior, Daniel's one of the best men I know; kinda another brother to me.. a brother who actually would talk to me, and Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill… you'd like him; I never told him how much I missed him.. you know. When he was stuck off-world, I missed him.. and then when we got him back. It seemed as if he.. he didn't care one bit. I don't know… I'm just being silly; it's not like we can be together or anything."

The Major continued to talk to Ellie's grave while making sure that she was alone. This continued for another hour before she stood up and said goodbye to her daughter.

"I'll come by tomorrow, Ellie" said the Major as she stepped back, "I love you. I'll always love you."

The Major then tightened her jacket around herself before she turned around and walked away. Once the Major had gone into her car, she turned on her cell phone and was surprised to find two missed calls from Daniel.

Frowning, the blonde woman shook her head before looking at the cemetery and then looking back down at the phone again. The Major then pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear as the other line started to ring.

"Hi Daniel" said the Major as she leaned back on the driver's seat, prepared to lie about where she was, "you called?"

"Yeah" said Daniel as he, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were walking out of the main lobby and into the parking lot at Cheyenne Mountain, "where are you? I've called you twice and…."

"Sorry" said the Major, "I was feeling down so I thought I'd go see a movie.. you know?"

"By yourself?" asked Daniel as he looked at Teal'c and the Colonel. Daniel asked the Colonel and Teal'c to go on ahead, and that he'll be following them. Once they were far enough away, Daniel whispered into his phone, "this isn't about Jack, is it? Cause you know, he didn't mean it like that. He knows what you did you get him back and…"

"He could have called me, Daniel" said the Major, "I mean I know he wouldn't but…"

"He's the one who suggested we all go to O'Malley's for an early dinner, and to play pool.. you know?" said Daniel, "what do you say? Come on, Sam… you know he's not the type who will… well.. you know."

"Yeah" said the Major softly into the phone, "alright. I'll be there in about forty minutes."

"See you then, Sam" said Daniel.

"See you, Daniel" said the Major, "oh, if you guys get there before me; order a diet Coke, for me?"

"Sure, if we're not stuck in traffic" said Daniel before he disconnected the call.

**O'Malley's Bar and Grill, 1900 hours**

Faith was behind the counter at O'Malley's wearing the regulation white shirt, green pants, along with a short black apron from her waist to her knees that contain the order pad, and a few pens. She recalled having driven non-stop for hours, only stopping for food and gas, wanting to get out of California as fast as possible. She was just surprised that her picture wasn't on the television as an escaped person of interest.

'Must be the dear sweet council' though Faith sarcastically to herself, 'wouldn't be surprised if the same team that Wesley came in with has been sent after me. Giles wrote that I was free… but I don't trust him, or the council.'

Once she made it to Colorado Springs, she abandoned the car she was driving and made the rest of her way into the city on foot. She first checked into a cheap motel where she paid for a room that would cover her for two weeks, and then she went to a nearby pharmacy and got some hair dye, a pair of scissors, and some glasses. Once she returned to her room, she went straight to the rest room and took the scissors to her hair and cut it short. By the time she was done, her hair was just at her ear level while the rest were in a trash bin in the restroom. She then look out the dye and coloured her hair blonde. It was the next morning when she was calmed down, that she looked at the mirror and shook her head at the irony… the person that nearly killed her was a blonde, and now she was a blonde as well.

'Yippeee' thought Faith to herself as she put on the pair of glasses that she bought the previous night, the ones she had to try on before buying so that she could still see, 'huh… if it works for Clark Kent. We'll see what happens today. If the plan fails, then I'm outta here.'

The first place that Faith went to was O'Malley's where she talked to the manager and gave him a sob story, including an academy award winning act complete with tears, about how her ex-boyfriend was a police officer and that she was trying to get away from him. She told the manager that her name was Anne but didn't want to give her last name in case he came by to look for her. She used every trick in her book to convince the manager to take her on a reduced pay, at least until she had enough to leave the city. She even told him that she'll go on her knees and beg. Inwardly smiling, Faith looked at the manager with tear a stained face as he told her that she'll be starting work later that night… but she needed to leave if she saw her ex-boyfriend here.

It was the fifth day of working at the restaurant as Faith stood at the entrance with the hostess. It didn't take too long before a group of four walked in; a greying man in a brown jacket, a blonde woman in a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, a large dark skinned man with a woollen cap over his head, and a man with glasses.

"Table for four" said the older man as the hostess smiled at him before giving Faith four menu's.

"Ummm…" said the Slayer as she looked at the dark skinned man, her senses going off.

"Anne" hissed the hostess as Faith looked at her, "go."

"This way" said Faith as she glanced at Teal'c before looking at the elder man, the man in glasses. Faith then noticed the blonde woman looking at her in a strange way before she turned around and told them to follow her. After she led them to a table, Faith took out her pad and asked for their drink orders.

"Guinness" said the Colonel as he smiled at Faith before looking at the menu, "I know what I want… you guys?"

"The usual, sir?" asked Major Carter as she looked at the Colonel who had earlier apologized for his behaviour after he returned from Edora, after they arrived at the same time at the parking lot. He told her that he never expected to be rescued, and that he was just in shock that they managed it. The Major smiled when he said that he appreciated everything that she did to get him back.

"I'll go for the usual" said Daniel as he looked up at Faith, "wait.. you're new here?"

"What gave that away?" asked Faith with a smirk.

"Listen" said Major Carter as she continued to look at Faith with a feeling that she had seen her before, "I'm sorry but have we met before? I mean… never mind. It's maybe just one of those things."

"Uh huh" said Faith as she looked at the Major, "and what can I get for you? Drinks, I mean.

"Right" said the Major as she shook her head, "I'll have a diet Coke, steak medium, baked potato with all the trimmings… and blue jello."

"Same here" said Daniel, "except French fries, water, and apple pie."

"Me too" said the Colonel, "except I want the largest slice of chocolate cake you can get me."

"Jack" said Daniel, "Remember what Janet said."

"She's not here, Daniel" said the Colonel as he turned to Faith and smiled, "please?"

"Okie dokie" said Faith as she turned to the one who had been making her uncomfortable, "and you, sir?"

"I will have the apple juice" said Teal'c much to Faith's surprise, "three house salads, three slices of cherry pie, and two plates of your French fries."

"O…k" said Faith as she wrote down the orders on the pad, "no meat?"

"I prefer not" said Teal'c as he nodded at Faith, "thank you, Anne."

"I'll be right back with your orders" said Faith as she went to the kitchen. But before she did, she turned around to see the blonde woman turn her head away from looking at her before she looked down, and then at the one wearing glasses. Faith pushed that strange reaction to the back of her mind since she didn't feel a threat from her, but the dark skinned man still gave her some unease.

'What are you?' thought Faith to herself, 'you're not a vampire. Never saw a vegetarian vampire. Demon, maybe? Or…. Or this isn't my business anymore. Meaning I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Maybe Diana was wrong about Colorado Spring having no demons.. or very few. Either case, I don't want any more demons coming here or it would alert the council… and I don't wanna deal with them again. Not by myself. I'll take the battles I can win. Screw everyone else.'

While waiting for the orders to be filled, Faith looked on as the group moved on to the pool tables. She watched hidden behind a nook as she saw the blonde woman take the other three out to the cleaners. She even managed to hustle some men Faith thought were regulars since they've been coming here every day since she started working.

"Anne" said the manager as he tapped on her shoulder as she watched the group talking excitedly to the blonde woman after she cleaned out the other men, "Anne."

"Sorry" said Faith as she stood up and turned around to get the tray of food which she lifted with one hand.

"I still don't know how you do it" said the manager as he looked impressed at Faith holding the tray that was fully laden with food, "others take two trips when these guys come in."

"Oh" said Faith as she nodded at SG-1, "you know them?"

"Yea" said the manager as he nodded at the group, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter; U.S Air Force. The one in the glasses is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the mysterious one is called Murray. Nice people. They come here often, not every day like the jackasses at the pool tables.. maybe three times a week. The last time they were here was for a party; a little girl's birthday party I think."

"Oh" said Faith as she balanced the tray perfectly while the manager nodded his head.

Faith then carried the tray over to the table as Colonel O'Neill whistled at the sight.

"Whoa" said the Colonel as he saw Faith place the heavy tray on a stand that she was carrying in the other hand, "usually they have two tray. You work out, a lot?"

"Yea" said Faith as she handed everyone they food when she noticed movement at the front door. Looking up from handing the Major her food, Faith looked surprised at the four people who were looking at her before they turned towards the hostess. It was then that her hand holding Teal'c's salad started to tremble as she remembered what those same people had done to her back in Sunnydale.

"Anne" said Teal'c, "are you alright?"

The Major saw that the young blonde in front of her was looking behind her. Taking a glance over her shoulder she noticed four men in black jackets being led to a table, with one of them looking at the group.

'Not us' thought the Major as she turned and looked at Faith, 'Anne.'

"Umm…." Said Faith after she had given them the food, "I'm not feeling too well… I'll have someone take over for me."

Faith knew that she needed to get out of her. She couldn't handle a team by herself, and she couldn't tell the military about her.

'They'll experiment on me' thought Faith to herself as she walked towards the kitchen, 'they'll cut me open. Not as bad as the Council.. but still.. no way.'

Faith rushed through the kitchen before leaving the back way when she suddenly stopped as she looked stunned at three people who were waiting for her.

"Faith Lehane" said one of them, a blonde man as he put on a mask, "we are here on behalf of the Watcher's Council of Great Britain. You will come with us peacefully to face charges of murder, and conspiracy to end the world. Come with us, or die… it's your choice."

"So much for being safe" said Faith as she went into a defensive stance as the three men took out knives and rushed at her.

At the same time, Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel were watching the men discretely when one of then took out a cell phone, smiled at the screen and then got up off the chairs and walked towards the entrance.

"Guys" said Daniel as the men left the restaurant, "I don't like this."

"Move" said the Colonel as SG-1 got up and walked towards the entrance. Once they were outside, the Colonel looked around before looking to their left after having heard some shouts. He told the others to head towards the alley that led to the back of the restaurant while he went to his truck to get his personal weapon in his glove box. He took out the small lock box and typed in his pass key. Once the box was open, he picked up the weapon and then loaded it before leaving the truck.

In the meantime, the Major, Daniel and Teal'c ran to the alleyway between the restaurant and another building and stood in shock as seven fully grown men were struggling to take down a bleeding young woman.

"Hey!" shouted Daniel as three men grabbed Faith from behind and held her while a forth punched her while the others turned and looked at the three of them. The three members of SG-1 saw one of them smile before turning around and nodding at the three holding Faith, who was trying everything to get out of their grip. And she did. She elbowed one of them in the face while the Major and the others looked in shock as she twisted her body before she literally threw the other man against the wall.

"No!" shouted the Major as she saw another man behind Faith take out a knife as he brought it over from behind Faith and tried to stab her in the chest. Faith grabbed the man's arm while the rest of SG-1 moved into action with Teal'c angrily swinging a backhand against the face of one of the men in black jackets who rushed out of the restaurant earlier. Teal'c watched as the man hit the wall and then slid down, while the Colonel grabbed one man before he pushed her off and tried to stab her. Daniel noticed the third man heading towards Faith who was defenceless as she was holding on to the arm of the assailant behind her, while bleeding from the deep gash on her left arm. The archaeologist tackled the man who was heading towards her to the ground, but not before he saw the man behind Faith take out a sharp blade from behind him and stab her three times.

"No!" shouted Daniel as the man he tackled pushed him off and then got up before kicking him in the stomach. The man suddenly stopped when there was a pop sound, as Daniel saw a hole that went through the man's shoulder, before he fell onto the ground.

"Move out!" shouted one of the men as they ran out the other end of the alley, while the Colonel aimed at them before he heard Daniel shouting.

"Danny!" shouted the Colonel as he ran to the archaeologist who took off his jacket and was trying to apply pressure to the young woman's back.

"Oh God" said Major Carter when she saw blood running on the ground, "sir, we need to get her to the SGC…. She's.. there's something strange about her. I think she.. she's not like a normal human."

"Goa'uld?" asked the Colonel as she gently picked up Faith.

"No" said Major Carter and Teal'c together.

"I would have felt it, sir" said the Major as the Colonel rushed to his truck, while holding on to Faith.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said the Colonel once the Major had gotten into his backseat while he rested Faith's body on her lap, "go back inside. Tell the manager what just happened and then call the M.P's from Peterson. Tell them that I want that man put under twenty four hour guard until we find out what the hell's going on."

"Got it, Jack"

The Colonel then took off speeding back to the SGC. IN the meantime, Major Carter was leaning down and telling Faith that everything would be alright.. that they were going to help her.

"Five by five" said Faith softly before her hands, and body, went limp.

**Isolation Room One, the next day; 1100 hours.**

Major Carter had come into the SGC the next day and immediately went to see Faith, or as she knew her; Anne before she got on with the rest of her day. She made sure that Dr. Fraiser, the base Chief Medical Officer, was able to stabilize Faith the previous night before she left for home the previous night.

It was around eleven in the morning that she went back to the observation deck that looked over Isolation Room One. Opening the door, she saw the base commander looking through the window and down into the room below.

"Sir" said the Major as she approached General Hammond.

"Major" said the General as he turned to face the blonde and nodded his head, "any news on our guest?"

"The manager at O'Malley's said that her name is Anne Renning" said the Major, "he knows that it's an alias since she claimed that her boyfriend's a detective in the Colorado Springs Police Department, and that he's been abusive towards her. She wanted to hide out, and earn some money before she could leave and…."

It was just then that Dr. Fraiser's voice came through the P.A system calling for SG-1, and General Hammond to come to her office.

"I believe, Dr. Fraiser found something important for us" said the General as the Major nodded at him before the both of them walked towards Dr. Fraiser's office. The Major could only glance at the man she was walking next to as she thought the stories that her father told her about a young George Hammond. The man who save her father's life. A man since she was young had been calling him 'Uncle George'. Now, he was General Hammond. But she knew in her heart that the man she was walking next to would always be her uncle.

"Thinking about old times, Major?" asked the General as he looked at the faraway look on the Major's face as they neared Dr. Fraiser's office.

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she smiled at the bald man, "just a little bit."

"Seems so long ago now" said the General as the major opened the door to the doctor's office for him as she nodded her head. Inside the office, the both of them saw Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c standing around the table and smiled when the Major and General Hammond entered the room. Major Carter closed the door to Dr. Frasier's office as she stepped towards a wall and placed some X-Ray slides on a light source and then turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dr. Fraiser" said the General as he noticed the look on Dr. Fraiser's face, "any news?"

"Nothing good, sir" said the doctor as SG-1 looked at each other, "she hasn't woken up after her surgery, but she's should be alright. The knife blade missed the critical organs but the amazing part is that she's already healing."

"Excuse me?" asked General Hammond, "but she's not a Goa'uld?"

"No, sir" said the doctor as she looked everyone before she looked back at the X-Ray's and activated the light source, "we ran checks. We know that she's something different… but… but… after her surgery. We ran a X-Ray scanner over her to check for other injuries… and…"

Just then, there was a knock on the doctors' office door. Telling whoever, it was to coming in, the door opened and a nurse walked in with a folder marked confidential. The nurse then looked back at Major Carter and smiled before leaving the room. The Major looked back at the nurse confused at the look that she had given her before she looked at Dr. Frasier again, who was looking through the file folder she just received.

Dr. Fraiser looked at the second page of the report, and then back at the front page again; Before looking at the second page while her eyes widened in surprise.

"Doctor?" asked the General.

"I… I need to talk to Major Carter alone" said Dr. Fraiser as she closed the folder and placed in on her table, "General, what I have to discuss with Major Carter is between a doctor and her patient; so please… may I talk to her alone."

"Janet?" asked Major Carter.

"Please, Sam" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at her best friend, "it's important."

"Does it affect this command, Doctor?" asked General Hammond.

"I.. I.. don't know, sir" said Dr. Fraiser, "but it concerns Major Carter, and… please."

"Janet" said the Major as she watched the look on Dr. Fraiser's face; a look of confusion, extreme confusion, "what is it?"

"I need to talk to you alone" said the doctor as she looked at the confused Major, "and then you can tell the other's."

It was a few seconds later that General Hammond and the other members of SG-1 left Dr. Fraiser's office and waited outside in the hallway after they had shut the door. Meanwhile, inside the office, Dr. Fraiser picked up the file and handed it to Major Carter, who looked on confused as she took it and then opened it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the doctor gently, "you know our Standard Operating Procedure is that we test for everything…. Including a paternity and maternity test. Sam, if this is true then…"

"No" said a stunned Major Carter as she dropped the file on the floor and then looked up at Dr. Fraiser as she walked back before she stumbled onto a table behind her, reaching behind her as she tried to prevent herself from stumbling onto the floor, "no.. no… it can't be.. no…"

"Sam?" said the Doctor, "it's alright.. I understand that you could have given up her for adoption but, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"No" said a stunned Major who kept on shaking her head at at Dr. Fraiser, "no.. no.. no.. no.."

"Sam" said Dr. Fraiser as she walked towards Major Carter who se face was twisted in anguish, "Sam, it's alright."

"She died" said the Major as she quickly brought her hands over to her mouth while Dr. Fraiser looked on stunned, "she died… my Ellie died, Janet. She.. she was still born… I have the Certificate of Still-Birth in my safe deposit box.. she… she was gone."

"Sam" said Dr. Fraiser as she walked towards her friend who, in turn, took a step back.

"She died… I had her in my hands, Janet."

Major Carter brought her hands forward and repeated that Ellie was dead. That she made not sound, no movement, that they buried her years ago.

"This girl is your daughter, Sam" said Dr. Fraiser as the Major started to sob before she quickly turned around, and opened the door to the surprised men standing outside before pushing past them as she ran.

The Major could hear the others calling after her but all she could do was run, she had to run to the observation deck. She had to go there again.

'She was familiar' thought the Major to herself as she rushed past people who looked back at her crying after she went past them, followed closely by Colonel O'Neill and the other members of SG-1, 'she was so familiar to me. But how… how? Does it matter? Yes.. No… yes… my daughter died.. I buried Ellie. But if Ellie's here, then… then who did we bury?"

The Major made a last minute change of direction and instead headed to the Isolation Room itself. She nodded at the SF who slid his pass key over the scanner so that the blast door could slide away. Rushing into the room, the Major stopped and looked at the young woman lying on the bed.

"Ellie" said Major Carter as she walked towards Faith. She held on to the railing of the bed and looked over at Faith's sleeping form. She reached down and gently caressed her cheeks, and moved some of her hair from covering her face and put it behind her ear. The Major started to cry again as she brushed her fingers against Faith's arm and then placed her hand in the Slayer's.

With tears in her eyes, the Major looked over her shoulder as the door opened again and Colonel O'Neill and the other members of SG-1, and General Hammond just looked on surprised at Major Carter taking Faith's hand up to her lips and giving it a kiss.

"My Ellie" said the Major softly as she heard General Hammond telling everyone to wait outside while he spoke with her. Major Carter heard the doors close again, followed by footsteps behind her as the bald General stood next to her and looked at Faith, and then at the blonde officer.

"Major" asked General Hammond gently as she saw her crying, "I asked Dr. Fraiser what happened, but she told us that you'd explain everything."

"I don't know how" said the Major as she stopped for a breath and wiped her eyes with her free hand while looking at Faith, "but this… according to Janet's test… this is my daughter. This is Ellie."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isolation Room One, 1130 hours.**

General Hammond could only stare at Major Carter with his mouth wide open after the blonde officer revealed something that no-one in the SGC even suspected; that she had a daughter, or in this instance, has a daughter. He watched the Major the young woman's cheeks as she held on to her hand tightly while thinking about how his friend Jacob Carter never mentioned that his own daughter was pregnant. It was then that he came to a realization as he gently placed his hand on the Major's shoulder.

"Major" said the General gently, "does Jacob know?"

The General saw the blonde officer wipe her eyes before gently putting Faith's hand on the bed, after which she looked at the monitors. She then turned to the General and shook her head, while at the same time she wiped her tears.

"Come, Major" said General Hammond as she gently turned her around, "let her get some rest. In the meantime, I'd like Dr. Fraiser to run another test while we find out who she really is."

"Ye.. yes, sir" said the Major, her shoulders trembling as she turned around and looked at Faith, "I didn't notice it before. How couldn't I? What kind of mother does that make me?"

"Major" said the General softly as she looked at him, "we'll get to the bottom of this. Come with me to the briefing room. We'll get you some coffee, and some time to gather your thoughts. But… I know this may be too much to ask, but we need to know what's going on."

"I understand, sir" said Major Carter as she looked at Faith, "my.. my Ellie."

The General then gently guided her to the blast doors and pressed a button so that they could open. The Major and General Hammond walked out and were immediately met by a worried SG-1, and Dr. Fraiser. The General, while Major Carter avoided looking into the eyes of her colleagues, asked Dr. Fraiser to run another blood test in case the first one was wrong.

"Yes, sir" said Dr. Fraiser as she nodded at the General before she walked towards Major Carter and put her hands on her shoulders.

Colonel O'Neill was looking at the interaction between both the Major and the red haired doctor as the blonde officer gave a small smile, while at the same time she wrapped her hands around herself. He then recalled the tear filled eyes as she ran out of Dr. Fraiser's office and pushed all of the men out of the way as she ran towards the young woman who was lying in the room. He suspected that the Major knew Anne, that maybe they were long lost cousins.. or maybe a younger sister.

'No' thought the Colonel to himself as he looked at Daniel and Teal'c while they were brimming with questions, especially Daniel, but were gentlemanly enough to know that their friend and colleague was upset about something. He then looked back at the Major who was now standing next to General Hammond after Dr. Fraiser had gone back into the isolation room, 'if she had a sister, then we'd know about it. So a cousin, maybe? A long lost cousin?'

"Colonel O'Neill" said the General as the Colonel was brought out of his thoughts, "Anne's fingerprints were taken this morning, and submitted for a background check. I'd like to know who she really is."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel O'Neill who then looked back at the Major, who avoided looking at him. Confused, the Colonel nodded his head and headed for one of the elevators.

The General then looked at Daniel and told him to take Teal'c and a couple of S.F's with him to the motel that the manager of O'Malley's had said she was hiding out. HE told them that he'll have the local police meet them there, but that the case was the SGC's.

"I'll tell them that the young woman broke into a military facility" said General Hammond before he looked at Major Carter who nodded her head. The General then looked back at Daniel and Teal'c and told them to get to it, that they all had their jobs to do.

"We'll check out the motel, General" said Daniel as he looked at Major Carter who had her head lowered to the ground, "Sam, are you…."

"I'm ok, Daniel" said the Major as she looked up and gave the man a small smile, despite just wanting to go somewhere alone to have a good cry.

"Major Carter" said Teal'c as he approached the blonde who looked up and gave another small smile. The Jaffa knew that something was wrong, that the Major was giving off unease about something, so he decided to stay back, and wait for the blonde officer to tell them everything in due course. The big man just bowed his head in respect before he and Daniel went to change into their civilian clothes. After everyone had left, the General walked with Major Carter; telling her that he needed to make the call to the local police, and then they would sit over a cup of coffee in his office and talk about everything.

"I need to know what's going on, Samantha" said the General as he and Major Carter walked down the hallways.

**The Sunlight Motel, Colorado Springs, 1200 hours.**

It didn't take too long for the unmarked black van to drive up to the parking lot of the three story Sunlight Motel before two S.F's as well as Daniel and Teal'c to get out and walk towards two uniformed police officers, as well as another man who was standing next to them.

"Officers" said Daniel as he approached them with the S.F's and Teal'c, before he looked at the other man and nodded his head, "my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I think you were expecting us?"

"Yes" said the man as he extended his hand towards Daniel, "Detective Munroe, I was told by my superior to make sure you guys get what you need."

"Thanks" replied Daniel, "the young woman's name is Anne Renning, and apparently she lives here. So we need to check her room for any classified materials, and for any identification since we have reason to believe that she's using an alias."

"Why would she use an alias?" asked the detective as they walked into the main office.

"If you were going to break into a military base" said Daniel, "wouldn't you use an alias, and fake I.D?"

"Point taken" said the detective before he talked to the elderly man behind the desk. It had taken some convincing by the detective, and a threat that he knew exactly what was going on in the motel, before the man handed 'Anne's' keys to them. After they walked out of the office, Teal'c asked Detective Munroe what he meant when he was talking to the elderly man. At the Jaffa's question, the detective looked at Daniel who told him that 'Murray' was out of town. It was at that comment that the two S.F's looked at each other and tried their best not to smile.

"This is one of the more seedier motels" said Detective Munroe as he led the group up the stairs, "it's extremely affordable, and well…. it plays host to a lot of unsavoury activities. Places like this stay on, like cockroaches; they never die."

Once the group had hit the second floor, they made a left turn towards room 234 and then swiped the key card into the panel on the door until the electronic lock clicked open. The detective opened the door and looked around before nodding at Daniel.

"Guys" said Daniel as he looked at the S.F's who walked into the room followed by Daniel and Teal'c while the others waited outside. Daniel walked into an empty room as one of the S.F's headed into the rest room, while another one headed towards a bag in the corner.

"Something's wrong" said Daniel after he had closed the door and then looked around the room. He pointed out to Teal'c that while the bed was still unmade, there was only one set of clothes just strewn on the carpeted floor, while the closets were completely bare. He then pointed out the strewn maps on the floor before the S.F in the restroom called for him and Teal'c.

"Dr. Jackson" said the S.F as he pointed at the trash bin.

"Hair" said Daniel as he looked inside the bin, "and two boxes of hair colouring. The cheap stuff… fades after a few days."

Daniel looked up and saw everyone looking back at him.

"I know people who use this" said Daniel nervously as the S.F's looked at Teal'c and then at Daniel again.

"So you're the one who put the blue dye into Colonel O'Neill's shampoo for April Fools?" asked the S.F's.

"Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c as he looked at the suddenly nervous archaeologist.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Daniel as he nervously looked at everyone before walking out of the restroom where he saw the second S.F dumping all of the contents of the bag onto the bed.

"Find anything?" asked Daniel as the S.F shook his head.

"Nothing, sir" said the S.F as Teal'c and the other S.F came out from the restroom, "Oh?"

"Oh?" said Daniel as he looked at Teal'c and then at the S.F.

"Ummm, Dr. Jackson?" said one of the S.F's as he handed him two cards, "you may want to see this."

"Faith Lehane" said Daniel as he read the I.D, "South Boston address… ok. Hair colour's different and longer, but looks like our girl. Could still be an alias though."

Daniel then handed the I.D to Teal'c before looking at the other I.D.

"Umm…" said Daniel, "Tara Maclay, address in Sunnydale, California… issued two months ago."

"Dr. Jackson" said the other S.F who was going through some crumbled receipts, "these are gas receipts from a few days ago. Looks like the earliest is from Sunnydale. And about eight hundred dollars in cash hidden in one of the pockets in the bag."

"We need find out when she checked into this motel" said Daniel, "put everything back into the bag, and take the boxes of hair colouring with us."

"Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c as he looked at the I.D, before looking at Daniel, "is this Sunnydale located very far from Colorado?"

"Yeah" said Daniel as he realized what Teal'c meant. He asked the S.F's if they found any bus, or plane tickets but all they did was shake their heads, "right. Let's get back to the SGC."

"Do you believe that Major Carter knows this woman?" asked Teal'c.

"Yea" said Daniel softly, "but no idea how."

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1330 hours.**

Major Carter was in the briefing room as she looked out the window to the Stargate below. She had always imagined that if Ellie were alive, that she would have gone with her to D.C when she took up her posting at the Pentagon. The Major knew that Ellie would have been happy there, she would have gone to school there and since the Major's job had consisted of relatively regular hours, she would be there for Ellie while she grew up.. she would have been able to make up for time lost while her daughter was a child.

But Major Carter knew in her heart that the loss of Ellie almost destroyed her, that she was ready to quit going to the Academy; but her Aunt Betty convinced her that the right thing to do would be to go and show Ellie what her mother could do.

"Make her proud of you, Sammie."

The major could hear the older woman's voice in her head as she recalled the day that Ellie was buried. After a few months of depression, the Major knew in her soul that Betty was right.. that Ellie would be disappointed in her if she gave up. So, before going to the Academy.. the young blonde woman would always visit the baby she buried.

At the Academy, the Major excelled at everything she did; eventually graduating with top honours. She did everything so that her daughter could be proud of her until she was at the point of obsession over certain things, obsession to be the best officer she could be. She got her Masters and her PhD, she flew in the Gulf War, then she joined the Pentagon and was a vital part of the team that would eventually go about building the dialling computer for the Stargate Program. Then she'd eventually join the program that she helped create as a member of its premier team.

But now, everything around her started to feel different. The young woman in the Isolation Room was her daughter, her daughter who died… her daughter who was still-born into this world. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The honest truth is that even Major Carter, for all her genius, didn't know what would have happened if Ellie was alive.

'Maybe I would have changed my mind' thought the Major to herself as she heard familiar voices in the distance, 'maybe I would have decided to go to college instead, and not join the Academy so that I could be closer to Ellie. Maybe… maybe… there are so many maybe's. But Ellie's alive… how can she be alive when I saw her body. I remember she wasn't breathing. I… I need answers… I need to talk to Ellie.. I need to…"

"Sam?" said Daniel as the Major shook her head and wiped her eyes before turning to look at Daniel, who walked into the briefing room as he put a dark coloured bag onto the table while Teal'c gave her a respectful bow.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said the Major as she looked at them hopefully, "did you find anything on Anne?"

"Yeah" said Daniel as General Hammond walked into the briefing room before telling everyone to take a seat, and that Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill are already on their way down. The General then asked everyone to take a seat before he looked at Major Carter and gave her a small smile. They took their seats as another series of footsteps came down the hallway that led to the briefing room.

"Sir, Major" said Dr. Fraiser as she nodded at General Hammond, and then at Major Carter before she went to sit next to her. The redhead gave the Major as small smile before she placed a file on the table in front of her. IN the meantime, the Colonel sat next to General Hammond while Daniel sat next to the Major and Teal'c sat next to Colonel O'Neill.

"Major" said the General gently, "I know this is hard for you. But, would you tell the others what you told me?"

"Yes, sir" said the Major as Dr. Fraiser closed her eyes as he held on tightly to the file in front of her, afraid of how her best friend would react.

"When I was sixteen" said the Major as she took in a deep breath before she breathed out again, "I… I had a daughter."

"Carter?" asked the Colonel as he looked on in surprise at the Major whose eye's were lowered towards the table. The Colonel then, with his mouth opened in surprise, looked at the equally shocked looks on Daniel and Teal'c before he looked at General Hammond who nodded his head before telling everyone to let the Major finish what she had to say. The Colonel nodded his head and then looked at Major Carter who looked up at him, before looking away again as she put her arms as the table and just stared at her hands.

"My plan was to give full custody of her to my boyfriend at the time" said the Major as she looked at Daniel who had a look of horror on his face. She knew that he'd be most affected by her story since he lost his parents, and he talked about his grandfather who refused to take him in before he was placed into the foster care system, "but Ron didn't want anything to do with her. I didn't want to tell my dad because… because I didn't want him to be disappointed in me; I was accepted into the Academy and I was pregnant.. I had no idea what he'd say and so… so I was scared. Then I approached my Aunt Betty, she was working at the Colorado Springs Department of Children and Families and I asked her if she could take full custody of my baby. At least until I graduated from the Academy and I could take custody of her again.. be a good mother and try to atone for abandoning her. I'd have told my dad about her too… can you imagine his shock and surprise when he learns he has a granddaughter. Can you imagine Mark's surprise when he finds out that he has a niece?"

The Major wiped her eyes as her voice broke before she coughed and continued talking. Wiping her eyes again, she looked up and told them that none of that happened.

"I named her Ellie" said the Major as she had a faraway look in her eyes, "Ellie Carter. Named her after my mother, Eleanor."

"Jacob and your mother would have been proud" said the General as the Major laughed a bit while she wiped her eyes again before looking at Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill.

"It could have been different. It could have been so different" said Major Carter.

"Carter?" asked the Colonel as he saw the Major wiping her eyes again before she took a few deep breathes.

"The day of the delivery" said the Major, "she was… she… she was still-born."

"What?" asked Daniel as he looked at the Major, who looked back at him with tears welling up in her eyes, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

The Colonel and Teal'c could only look at each other before he closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat. Out of all of them, he knew what it's like for a parent to outlive a child, 'but to lose the baby at birth. I'm so sorry, Carter.'

"I am sorry, Major Carter" said Teal'c as Major Carter nodded her head.

"Me too, Carter" said the Colonel, "but what does this have to do with the girl in the isolation room?"

"That's where it gets complicated" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the Major who was wiping her eyes before looking at everyone else, "the young woman? Anne? She's the Major's daughter."

"What?" said Colonel O'Neill and Daniel together as they looked at the Major, while Teal'c only looked at the General, and then the Major perplexed, "how?"

"She wasn't moving" said the Major softly, "my Aunt Betty was with me. She saw that Ellie made no sound, or movement after she was born. It.. it nearly destroyed me. If she was alive.. maybe.. maybe I would have changed my mind and done things differently.. but losing her. My aunt convinced me to make Ellie proud and attend the Academy, and that's what I did. Now this girl is in the isolation room and Janet's maternity test showed that she's Ellie.. she's my daughter. I.. I don't know how.. or why. But she's my daughter."

"The initial maternity test proves it, but I'm running a new test" said Dr. Fraiser as the shocked members of SG-1 looked at her, "and…. and that's not all."

"Dr. Fraiser?" asked the General as he, a very surprised Major Carter and the other men looked at the doctor who was holding on tightly to the file before her.

"Sam" said the doctor as she looked at the Major, "I am so sorry."

"Janet?" asked Major Carter, "what's wrong? Janet?"

"Anne" said the doctor as the Colonel put his hand up as he took out three pieces of folded paper from his pocket.

"Colonel?" asked the General.

"Her background check" said the Colonel as he looked at the Major, "she.. according to the fingerprints we got from her… Her name's Faith Lehane."

"Faith?" asked Daniel as she grabbed the bag while Major Carter looked on and opened it, before taking out an I.D and showed it to Colonel O'Neill, "this Faith Lehane?"

The Colonel took the I.D and compared it to the picture of a younger woman on the front piece of paper that made up the background check results, and then nodded his head before passing it to General Hammond who then passed it on to Major Carter.

"The only reason we got a hit" said the Colonel as he looked at Major Carter as she brushed her fingers on where the picture of Faith would be in the I.D, "is because there's a missing person's bulletin out on her. It was filed when she was thirteen by an Officer Rizzoli, Boston P.D."

"So she's really from South Boston?" asked Daniel as he watched Sam look at the picture of the long dark haired young woman on the I.D. He then put his hand gently on the Major's shoulder as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Yeah" said the Colonel as he looked at the papers and then looked at Dr. Frasier, the General and then back to Major Carter, "but.. Carter. IF she's your daughter, even if we don't know how she's alive, I think I shouldn't continue."

"She died, sir" said the Major softly, "I have her Certificate of Stillbirth in my safe deposit box. Along with some ultrasound scans of her. If this is her.. I'd also like to know how she's alive, and I need to know that.. I mean… please… continue."

"General" said the Colonel as he handed the papers to General Hammond, who skimmed through it and then looked back at the Colonel in shock. He then looked past Major Carter and asked Dr. Fraiser if she had the same results that he thinks that she has.

"Yes, sir" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the files while the Major looked on confused.

"Sir" said the Major as she looked at General Hammond, and then Colonel O'Neill, "please… I need to know; what's going on?"

"Major" said the General as he closed his eyes, "Faith Lehane's parents are listed as George Patrick Lehane, and Sabrina Lehane. The father… the father's been to jail multiple times for assault, abuse of his wife and daughter, and.. and he's currently serving life in prison for murder."

"What?" said a horrified Major as Daniel looked at his friend in shock, "No… there's no way.."

"Sir?" said Daniel as General Hammond handed him the papers as she rubbed his forehead, "Sabrina Lehane arrested on… oh God… on charges of child abuse, prostitution, drug possession and alcohol related offenses. She was arrested a day before the missing persons went out."

"Oh God" said the Major as she stood up and walked over to the window as Colonel O'Neill walked after her, "oh God.. Oh God…. What… who would…"

"Carter" said the Colonel, while the other men could only sit in shock, as Dr. Fraiser walked up to the both of them and put her hand on the Major's shoulder.

"Sam" said the doctor, as the redhead nodded at Colonel O'Neill who then took a few steps back, "things are going to get much harder. She lived her life as Faith Lehane, and… and I don't know if you'll ever get the girl you thought of as Ellie back. There's… there's a lot more…"

"She's my daughter, Janet" said the Major, "Faith, or Ellie… she's my daughter. I need to know everything that happened to her.. please. I need.. I need to know."

"Doc" said the Colonel as he nodded his head. The red haired woman then led the Major back to her seat while the Colonel looked out the window as Dr. Fraiser started to talk about her findings, the same findings that she was going to reveal earlier that day until she got the results that said Major Carter was Faith's mother.

The Colonel closed his eyes as he looked out at the Stargate, and rolled his hands into fists, as Dr. Fraiser revealed the full extent of what happened to Faith as a deadly silence permeated the room.

"A lot of calcification" said the doctor, "she had broken bones in various places, broken fingers, micro fractures on her shoulder blades, a scar on her abdomen that indicated that she was stabbed, the stab wounds on her back that are already starting to heal. But, I.. I haven't done a check on any sexual abuse.. but if…"

"On Chulak" said Teal'c hiding his outrage, "any Jaffa that harms a child would be subject to death. Usually it would be the father, or a male of the blood family that would punish the wrong doer. You do not have this on Earth?"

"No" said Daniel softly as he held on tight to the Major's shoulder, the same Major Carter who now had her hands covering her eyes as Dr. Fraiser stopped talking and the room became silent once again. Before General Hammond was the one who first spoke.

"Major" said the General as the blonde officer looked at him as she tried her very best not to breakdown, or vomit after what she just heard, "you said you have Ellie's Certificate?"

"Ye.. yes, sir" said the Major.

"Alright" said the General, "I want you to hold on to that. IN the meantime, I will be having SG-1 leave tomorrow for the meeting with the Tollan in regards to the treaty."

"But, sir" said Daniel as he sat up and looked at the man.

"This is not up for debate" said the General, "I'd like Major Carter to remain on Earth, this treaty is extremely important. IS that understood? Jack?"

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel as he nodded his head. HE knew that they were on a time limit, that rogue NID operatives were stealing technology from their allies and the Tollan had tasked the SGC to capture those responsible. The treaty with the Tollan was the first stage, and as he went through the plan in his mind.. the Colonel knew that the Major needed to be with her daughter.

"Jack" said Daniel.

'Daniel" said the Colonel, "we have our orders. In the meantime, Carter and Faith… or Ellie.. will be alright."

"Major Carter" said the General, "I have to ask you to not reveal your relationship with the young woman. At least not yet. The primary reason being that we don't know what really happened to her; or how it happened, or who stole her from you. We also don't know who came after her yesterday, and if they'll try again. Until we know all those things, I need you to… I'm sorry… but I need you to not tell her who you really are. In the meantime, she'll stay in the SGC.. for her own safety."

"I understand, sir" said the Major.

"Back at the motel" said Daniel as he reached into the back and took out the other I.D, as well as all of the receipts, "we found that Fai… Ellie had another I.D in her possession. That of a Tara Maclay, as well as a gas receipt from a city called Sunnydale that was dated only a few days ago. Then there was this…"

Daniel handed the Sunlight Motel receipt to the Major who looked at it and then at everyone else.

"She checked in only a few days ago" said the Major and then looked at the gas receipt, "before that she was in Sunnydale?"

"So she stayed there?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Looked like it" said Major Carter as she looked at the General and asked him for permission to check out Sunnydale, and the talk to Tara Maclay; before which she'll call the officer who filed the missing person's report to find out how Faith came to be with the Lehane's, "I'm sure that Tara would know others who know Faith. Sir, I'd like to request a few days of personal leave."

"And if your daughter awakens?" asked the General.

"I'll take care of her, sir" said Dr. Fraiser, "with her injuries, even if she's rapidly healing.. she can't move for a few days until I run some scans."

"Major Carter" said Teal'c, "how do you intend to find Faith Lehane's living area?"

"She stayed in a motel here" said Major Carter, "I'll take her I.D with me and search every motel in Sunnydale if I have to."

"Wont it be easier to call, Sam?" asked Daniel.

"She could have used an alias" said the Colonel as Major Carter nodded her head.

"I need to do this, sir" said the Major as she looked at General Hammond, "if my daughter stayed there for some time, then maybe I could find out about her from her friends."

"I need you to call this officer from the Boston P.D before you do anything" said the General as Major Carter nodded her head, "find out what you can. You can leave tomorrow morning."

"Sir" said the Major, "I was hoping for today."

"Hop to it, then" said the General as Major Carter nodded her head.

"Sir" she said as she looked at the Colonel, "I'm sorry about tomorrow.. I…"

"Don't even think about it, Carter" said the Colonel, "see what you can dig up on Ellie."

"Thank you, sir" said the Major.

"Sir" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the General and then at Sam, "before you dismiss everyone, I'd like to ask the Major if I could… I mean.. I'm sorry, Sam… but I need to exhume the coffin you buried. I know it's…"

"Alright" said the Major as she looked confidently at Dr. Fraiser, and then at everyone else, "I know that's my daughter down there in the isolation room, so I want to know who I buried."

"I can do it when you come back tomorrow" said Dr. Fraiser as the Major nodded her head.

"Dismissed, people" said the General as everyone stood up, "find what you can about Ellie, Major. And then, I need you to inform Jacob."

"Of course, sir" said Major Carter.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunnydale Mercy Hospital, nearly a week earlier; 0600 hours.**

Giles was fast asleep on his bed in his own apartment; the events of the days after the ascension were fast and brutal. The destruction of the Mayor, the destruction of Sunnydale High, his firing from the Council and his watching over Faith all brought him to the point of exhaustion due to stress. He knew he had no job, but enough money in his various accounts to last him for years.

"I'll enjoy being a gentleman of leisure in the meantime" he had told Willow a few days after the destruction of the school.

He knew that Joyce returned a few days earlier from wherever Buffy had sent her so that she wouldn't be in danger during the ascension, and with the Mayor having murdered multiple parents; Giles knew that Buffy had done the right thing. However, one thing he didn't agree with was what happened to Faith and he told the Blonde Slayer exactly how he felt about her wanting to use Faith to save a vampire, the same vampire who later left Sunnydale for Los Angeles for her own protection.

The former watcher would always bring some fresh lilies for the injured Slayer, while Buffy would leave a newspaper reminding her of what she had done if she ever woke up. One day, he read the paper and noticed a small paper falling onto the floor. After reading the message, he shook his head and threw it away; however, the Watcher knew that Buffy always replaced it.. and eventually he gave up. Leaving the sleeping Slayer a note in a card about what was going on. He had hoped that eventually, the two Slayers would work together. Especially since the Council should have a new Slayer of their own who he suspected would be sent to Sunnydale one day. In the meantime he wanted to help Faith deal with what had happened, from the incident with eth Council's special operations team.. to the incident with Buffy and Angel; he wanted to help Faith.

However, all of that would change with on call in the early hours of six in the morning.

"What?" asked a groggy Giles as he reached for the phone and brought it to his ear. It was a few seconds later that he sat up with his eyes opened wide as he nearly tripped on himself as he got out of bed, "how? When? IS she hurt? Alright, I'm on my way."

Giles, who later put himself as her emergency contact, was just told by the police that Faith had left the hospital somewhere between four and six in the morning. But on her way out, according to video evidence, she had mugged a young woman and had stolen her cash and her car. The man would later find out that the dark haired Slayer had also taken out a thousand dollars from the young woman's bank account before destroying the card.

'Faith' thought Giles to himself as he rushed out of his house, 'damn it, you should have stayed. I could have helped you.. but now… now the police will be coming after you and there's nothing I can do.'

It took Giles ten minutes to reach the hospital, and by the time that he did, there were about three police cars waiting outside the lobby. The old man looked at the police cars, and rushed into an elevator which her then tool to the floor that Faith was being held in. The man walked towards a nurses station where there were four police officers along with two other men, one with a head full of dark brown hair and the other one was totally bald. Giles walked towards the officers, and the two men before he introduced himself as Faith's emergency contact.

It was ten minutes later that Giles discovered what happened after talking to the detectives in charge of the investigation. They questioned Giles, before they told him that she must have been on P.C.P since she managed to break the handcuffs. They then told him about the young girl who was in another room after she was punched, and then mugged out off her bag, and car. The detectives said that they would be issuing a warrant for her arrest, after which Giles couldn't do anything except silently hope that they don't find Faith. He knew that the Slayer would either come after Buffy, or leave the city.. and he sincerely hoped that it was the latter if it came down to it.

Once he was done talking to the detectives, Giles turned around and headed back to the elevator with his face downcast. He had hoped to help Faith somehow, but now he knew that there was no chance. He knew that the young woman would forever be looking over her shoulder. As he passed the nurses station, he overhead a nurse over the phone saying that the girl who was mugged was asking when she could go home.. that since she wasn't badly hurt, she didn't feel as if she should stay here.

Upon hearing the room number, Giles looked around and made sure that the detectives were busy before he ducked into the young woman's room.

"Hello?" asked Giles as he saw a young blonde woman look at him and then look on the floor nervously.

"H…Hi"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear that you were the one mugged by the mysterious woman" said Giles.

"Ye.. yes."

"My name is Giles; Rupert Giles, and you are?"

"Tara, Tara Maclay."

"Ok, Tara" said Giles as he stood just inside the door as he smiled at Tara, "do you mind if I came in?"

"N.. no" said Tara as she allowed Giles into her room, "how.. how can I help you?"

"The girl who stole from you? Faith?" said Giles as he walked towards Tara's bed, "she's my charge.. I just wanted to apologize."

"She… she said she was sorry" said Tara as she looked at Giles, "bu.. but sh… she sa… sad she had to get out."

"I see" replied Giles as he looked at Tara in her hospital gown, "I heard the detectives say that Faith took your clothes?"

"Ye.. yes" Tara replied as she looked down at the bed, and then at Giles, "and.. and my car."

"I see" said Giles as he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "did she take anything else?"

"My.. .my money" said Tara nervously as she looked down at the bed, "I.. I had five hundred on me and…. I mean it's alright and, I have more. My mom opened an account for me and… yeah."

"She's my responsibility" said Giles as Tara looked up at him, "I'll return the five hundred that she stole from you. And I'll take care of any other…"

"No" said Tara shaking her head, "tha.. thank you but.. but it's alright. She… she felt scared. Anyway.. it's alright, Mr. Giles. You don't have to."

"I insist" said Giles, "do you live around here?"

"Stevenson Hall; on the U. C. Sunnydale campus" said Tara, "I.. I was jus.. just coming in for a part.. part time job when…. Well.."

"I see" said Giles as he nodded his head just as another nurse walked into the room. She was surprised to see Giles, and had asked him to leave since visiting hours hadn't started yet. Giles nodded his head at the nurse before giving Tara his phone number. He asked the blonde to give him a call later that day so that they could meet; he also told Tara tell him if anything else had been stolen from her, that he would return any money that Faith had stolen.

Tara just gave him a smile before insisting that there was no need for any of that. But she did thank him for the number.

**Major Carter's office, 1430 hours.**

It had been thirty minutes since the briefing was complete as the Major stayed in her office jut looking at her phone. She was supposed to cal the Boston Police Department and inquire about Faith, her Ellie, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The report on what the Lehane's had done made her afraid to find out what could have happened to the young woman who was in the Isolation Room. The truth was that Major Carter wanted to remain with Faith, that she belonged at her side. However, it was Dr. Fraiser who took her to one side and told the blonde officer that she was still out of it, theta the doctor would let her know when she does wake up.

"You have a job to do, Sam" said Dr. Fraiser while the both of them were in the redhead's closed office as she sat across from the Major and held her hand, "I have no doubt that the second test will show that she's Ellie. But in the meantime, you need to find out everything about Faith. If you don't feel comfortable, then ask Colonel O'Neill.. or I can do it. You're not alone in this, Sam."

The Major kept on hearing Dr. Fraiser's voice in her head as her hand hovered over the receiver.

'I'm not alone' thought the Major as she touched the receiver when she heard a sound. Looking up, she nearly jumped when she saw Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c standing at the entrance to her lab.

"Carter?" asked the Colonel as the blonde officer wiped her eyes again and nodded her head, allowing her team to come into her lab. She knew that normally they would just walk in, but now it was different.. the situation was different, "you called Boston?"

"No, sir" said Major Carter shaking her head as Daniel handed her a few pieces of paper. The Major, confused, looked at the pieces before looking back up and smiling at Daniel. He told the Major that he had printed everything that he could find on Sunnydale, and the motels in the city. The Blonde officer thanked Daniel, who silently went up and gave her a tight hug before stepping back.

She knew that all three of them suffered from heavy losses; the Colonel lost his son, Daniel lost his wife and the baby that he promised her that he would protect, and Teal'c's son was with his mother; away from him so that the child won't be harmed by Jaffa who would want to get at Teal'c for joining the human's of Earth.

"Carter" said Colonel O'Neill, "a room's ready for you in the Sunnydale Western, all you gotta do is check in. And you don't need to call Boston P.D. I'll give a call into a friend at the FBI and find out whatever I can on the Lehane's, and on Faith. I'll have her send all the document to us here. And in the meantime, I'll call Boston P.D and tell them that we found Faith trying to break into the base; basically it's a federal case. A non-existent one, but yeah…. In the meantime you go to Sunnydale and gather whatever you can."

"You don't have to, sir" said the Major softly.

"We're a team, Carter" said the Colonel, "we help each other through the best and the worst times."

"Major Carter" said Teal'c, "we will watch over Ellie Carter… Faith Lehane in your absence."

"Thanks, Teal'c" said the Major as she gave a small smile, "thanks all of you."

"No sweat, Carter" said the Colonel as he gently pushed the others out of the lab while the Major just smiled as Teal'c bowed his head, and Daniel gave her a wave before they left. The Colonel was the last to leave as he looked at the Major and gave her a small smile, "find out what you can on your daughter."

"Thank you, sir" said the Major as she nodded her head.

**Isolation Room One, SGC, 1710 hours.**

All Faith could see was blackness as she heard a noise in the distance; the noise of a hand pounding on a door. Walking cautiously towards the noise, she soon heard a familiar voice calling out to her.. the voice of a woman.

"Damn it, Faith!" shouted the voice as Faith fell onto her knees in the darkness and covered her ears with both hand while keeping her eyes closed shut, "Faith! Come out here now!"

"Mommy" said a younger voice, a voice that Faith recognized as she looked up into the darkness around her; the voice of a younger Faith, followed by the sound of a slap. Faith looked down again and closed her eyes when she heard her mother shouting at her, followed by another crash and a scream.

"That rat bastard left because of you" shouted Sabrina, "you!"

"No" said Faith as he put her hands over her ears, "no. You…. you drunk bitch! It was you! He left because of you, and because he was a good for nothing con-artist, murdering bastard. It wasn't me!"

"They wanted you, you little piece of scum" said Sabrina as Faith started to scream over her younger self's cry's, "so you know what. You're next.. you wanna be a breadwinner. Then your next, you wanna stay in this house. Then you're next… they'll have you, and you'll like it. Be the piece of crap that I've always known you are… the piece of crap you've been since we got you."

Faith flinched her body as she heard another crash, followed by her younger self screaming in pain. The young woman then heard nothing, everything had gone quiet as she looked up and found herself in a room.

"The room that Wilkins got me" said Faith to herself as she slowly stood up, her hands shaking from remembering what her mom had done to her. Faith looked around as two blurs went past; a blur of herself and Buffy viciously fighting after the dark haired Slayer shot Angel with an arrow, "she tried to kill me. She tried to kill me, she really did.. so did I. Are we destined to forever fight? Two Slayers in the world.. maybe that's why we've been so screwed up towards each other."

Faith then saw the scene change as she felt herself hitting the floor of Angel's mansion, the same mansion where the Council's special operations team tried to take her away. The same place where her Watcher, Wesley, betrayed her. The dark Slayer found herself on the floor with eyes wide open as she felt the pain on her neck, she looked around with her eyes in panic as she felt the life leaving her; and a voice very far away.

"Huh" said Faith to herself as she fought the pain, "Giles helping me… well, you could have done more, scone-boy. But your Princess was far more important and…"

Suddenly, Faith focused on a shimmer in front of her. She could feel her life leaving her while she looked at the shimmer.

"Was that the light at the end of the tunnel?" thought Faith to herself as she felt Angle's hand tightening on her waist as he drank faster and faster, while the other hand was at the side of Faith's head pushing it down while the vampire drank, "maybe that's where I was supposed to go. Maybe that… what?"

It was then, before it got all dark again, that Faith saw herself wearing a red stripped dress holding on to a red line in a tunnel. HS saw herself just for an instant; she saw herself with an hand over her mouth in shock while crying, and then just like that… the Slayer was surrounded by darkness. It was a few seconds later that Faith felt herself lying on something soft, with the sound of beeping in the distance.

Slowly, she started to hear voices saying that she was regaining consciousness. Faith opened her eyes slowly as she looked at a red haired woman looking down at her with a clipboard in her hand. Through her groggy, and blurred sights, Faith could see the woman looking at the machines again before she looked up and talked to someone on the Slayer's right side.

"Hey there" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the young woman who was lying down on the bed, "can you hear me?"

"Five…. By.. five" said Faith softly as she looked at the redhead and then looked around her surroundings slowly whole she still lay down. She saw that she was in a fairly large room with medical equipment everywhere, she saw a nurse on the other side if the room working on a computer and then she saw two men with rifles standing at the only entrance to the room. She then looked back at Dr. Fraiser without any expression on her face.

"Do you know your name?"

"Anne Renning" said Faith as she looked up at the fluorescent lights.

"Well, how about this? My name is Dr. Janet Fraiser. And yours is?"

"Anne Renning" said Faith softly.

"So it's not Faith Lehane?" asked the doctor with a smile as Faith looked at her in surprise. She then tried to get up but screamed in pain before the doctor gently helped her get back down to bed, "Faith, you've had some blood loss from the stabbing in your back. Your wounds have been amazingly healing at an accelerated rate but until we know for sure that you're completely healed… you'll be staying here. That's doctor's orders."

"Experimentation?" asked Faith softly as she panted from the sharp pain in her back, "you're gonna cut me open? Cause I'd rather…."

"Miss Lehane" said Dr. Fraiser as she gently placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "no one's going to be conducting experiments, or cutting you open. You're safe."

"Dr. Fraiser?" asked General Hammond as he walked into the room with the remaining members of SG-1.

"General, Sir" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the young woman, and then at the bald man and the ones behind her. Dr. Fraiser then looked back at Faith, "our guest's awake, Sir."

"Miss Lehane" said General Hammond, "my name is General George Hammond, commander of this base. We have a few questions for you, young lady.. if you feel up to it?"

"General" said Dr. Fraiser, "I ask that you just ask a few questions. She's still out of it and, well.. she's been out for a while and I'd prefer if she eat something before she goes out again."

Dr. Fraiser then turned to look at Faith before she asked the young woman if she felt up to answering a few questions.

"What the hell?" said Faith as Dr. Fraiser raised the back of her bed so that she could looked clearly at the people in front of her.

"Hi I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and…."

"I know" said Faith as the three members of SG-1 looked at each other and then at Faith, "the manager told me who you are. Where's the blonde chick?"

"Major Sam Carter's on an assignment" said the General as he stood next to Faith, "in the meantime, we'd like to ascertain if you really are who you say you are. We've received copies of your birth information from the FBI, so you really are Faith Lehane as stated on your identification card?"

"Yes" said Faith as she looked at everyone, before looking at the one she knew as Murray; the same one who was looking at Faith while holding his hands behind his back, 'what are you? Why do I get this strange feeling? Do I say anything? What will they do to me? And if they know about the existence of Slayers then, while B's not my favourite person… the both of us could be in danger.'

"While the FBI was running your information" said Colonel O'Neill, "they came across a warrant for your arrest in Sunnydale on charges of murder, and assault."

"Story of my life" said Faith softly as she looked down, and then looked back up at Colonel O'Neill, "does it matter what I say? You'll just have me either picked up by the cops, or….."

"Young Lady" said General Hammond as Faith interrupted him.

"I'd like to stop talking now" said Faith feeling deflated, "I'm tired of running, you can have the cops pick me up."

"Faith" said Daniel as he approached her, "we're not calling anyone until we have the full story."

"Including who were those goons who came after you" said Colonel O'Neill, "in the meantime.. you're not gonna be harmed. In fact, you like cake?"

"Huh?" asked Faith confused.

"We've got chocolate cake with dark chocolate butter cream frosting" said the Colonel as he put his hands into his pockets, "like those one of a kind deals."

"Colonel" said General Hammond.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "what better way to show that we're friendly than to give her some cake. I mean.. it's cake, sir."

"Faith" said Dr. Fraiser, "if you want to continue this tomorrow morning after you've gotten some rest, and more of your strength back.. that that would be great. In the meantime, I'll have some dinner brought to you.. plus some cake."

"Umm… sir?" said Colonel O'Neill, "tomorrow is…. You know… that meeting for that conference thing?"

"Of course" said General Hammond as he mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the planned meeting with the Tollan. HE then looked at Dr. Fraiser, and at Faith, before telling them that a full debrief would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, he told Faith that she was to stay on base until she's been questioned by one of them, "I'm sorry. But this is for your safety, as well as ours. We can't have you out there until this issue about this murder, assault and the people who are after you has been resolved."

"We could discuss this once Carter's back tomorrow, sir" said the Colonel, "even if… you know…"

The General knew what the Colonel meant, that he may not be here on base once the plan takes shape tomorrow. In order to further the act that Colonel O'Neill would do to steal technology from the Tollan tomorrow after the meeting, the General was going to offer him retirement from the SGC. The Colonel had to put up a realistic façade, and that meant possibly alienating the members of SG-1 so that the rogue NID would take him in.

"Very well" said the General as he nodded his head as he looked at SG-1, "Major Carter will join you tomorrow in questioning Miss Lehane."

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel.

**Sunnydale Motor Inn, Sunnydale; 2040 hours.**

It was thirty minutes ago that Major Carter reached the Sunnydale Army base from Peterson's in Colorado Springs. The blonde woman slung her to go bag over her shoulder and got out of the plane with a medium sized hand bag in her other hand. She saluted the soldiers who met her at one of the hangers before she got into an awaiting car. She placed the bags, one containing some change of clothes and the other one containing her laptop, a sidearm and a Zat. She had quickly scanned through the papers that Daniel had given her, so before she left the SGC; the Major took a sidearm and a Zat with the permission of General Hammond, with the cover story for the Zat being that it was an experimental version of a taser.

The Major then put in the addresses of the six motels in Sunnydale into the on-board GPS navigation system. Once everything was input into the device, the Major slowly drove out of the base and then followed the GPS to the first motel. It took her until she reached the fifth motel in the list, the Sunnydale Motor Lodge, for the blonde officer to hit pay dirt. She had drove into the parking lot of the complex and parked in front of the main office. Stepping out of the car, the Major made sure that her weapon was under her black jacket, while the Zat was in her right jacket pocket. As she walked toward the office, the Major looked around and could see no one anywhere; however it was that feeling that gave her Goosebumps and made her tighten her grip on the Zat. As the Major opened the door to the office, a chime went off as a balding man walked out to the desk from the front office.

"What do you what?" asked the man as he looked at Major Carter who was reaching into a bag before she took out Faith's I.D and showed it to him.

"Do you know if this young woman stays here?" asked the Major as she noticed the look of recognition on the man's face, "so she does? Stay here I mean?"

"Haven't seen her in a month, I guess" said the man, "she had a special deal with the previous owner. She did some favours for him; and then she did some favours for me so that she could stay here for free."

The Major just looked at the man, and knew that the look on his face meant that she didn't want to know the type of favours that he was referring to. However, she did imagine zatting him, and then firing a nine-milimeter round into his crotch. She then shook her head off that image and gave the man a hundred dollars for the keys to Faith's room.

"Oh" said the man as he stood up with a wide grin before taking the money, "I never knew she liked women."

The man then reached under his table and took out an extra key. He then put in on the table, and then when the Major reached for it; he put his hand on top of hers.

"Ya know" said the man as the expressionless Major looked at him while her hand was on the key, and the man's hand was over hers, "for an extra hundred, I can join the both of you. Or we could get going, and when she gets here we can…"

"Nope" said the Major as she pulled her hand roughly away while holding on to the key, "not interested."

"Bitch" said the man as Major Carter walked out of the office and headed to the room on the main floor. As she was walking towards Faith's room, the Major could hear the television in the rooms running, or children crying, or the sounds of people having sex. It didn't take too long before she reached Faith's room where she just waited outside the door and played with the key. The Major, after some time, put the key into the door of Apartment Three and opened it before entering the room and closing the door behind her. She stood in shock as she looked around at the small room were clothes were scattered all over the floor, the bed was unmade, there were strange stains on the walls. She looked at the half empty closets and then made it to the restroom where there seemed to be some clothes in the sink. She then turned and looked over the rest of the room in disbelief that her daughter was staying here, that if she had friends in Sunnydale.. then why wasn't she staying with them? If they had seen how she was living, then why didn't they offer their place to her? And if she didn't have any friends, then why was she in Sunnydale?

She then headed towards the door and looked back at the room once again as she imagined Faith staying alone in the motel.

'Why were you here, Ellie?' thought the Major to herself as she turned around and headed out the door. She looked at the key as she walked back towards the main office and knew that she had to pay another hundred dollars to find out how long her daughter had been living in that room, 'then tomorrow, I'll meet with Tara. Maybe she'll know what you've been doing in Sunnydale. Maybe she'll know why you ran to Colorado Springs and took on a false identity. And then, we'll find out who those people were… and… and I'll protect you. I wasn't there to protect you when you were a child.. but I am here now. Janet's right about you growing up as Faith… but to me, you'll always be Ellie. You have a grandfather who I know will love you, you have cousin's who'll look up to you, you have an uncle who'll probably judge me a little first.. but he'll love you too.'

"I love you, Ellie" said the Major to herself as she sighed and opened the door to the main office again.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunnydale Western Hotel, 0630 hours.**

Second Lieutenant Samantha Carter looked around the throngs of just graduated fellow officers as she looked for a familiar face in the crowd. She turned and looked but she could only see the faces of people she barely knew, and the faces of friends she had made during her time at the academy. However, there was one face in particular she was looking for, and then she turned and smiled when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Sammie" shouted her Aunt Betty as she rushed towards the young woman while holding on to a little dark haired girl, "Sammie!"

"Aunt Betty" said the Second Lt. as she ran towards the older woman and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking a step back while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Second Lieutenant Samantha Carter" said Betty as she caressed her cheeks, "your father would be so proud of you right now. He called you know, said he's on the way.. he just got back from Washington."

"Just in time to meet this pretty little girl?" asked the Second Lt. as she kneeled down and smiled at the young girl who ran behind Betty's left leg, with her head peeking out and looking at the taller blonde, "Hi."

"Ellie" said Betty as she brushed her fingers through the little girl's hair, "say hello to your mommy sweetie."

"HI, Ellie" said the young blonde as she smiled at the girl and she held her hands out, "I know I wasn't there, honey. But… but I'm here now and you'll be seeing a lot of me. How about we go somewhere huh? Just the both of us."

"Mommy?" said Ellie as she walked out from behind Betty's leg as the Second Lt. opened her eyes wide in shock before she stumbled back onto the ground. The healthy Ellie that she had seen earlier now had visible bruises all over her face, arms and hands, "Mommy. It hurts, mommy."

"Ellie" said the blonde as she looked up and could see Betty's lips moving, but no sound could be heard. She then looked back at Ellie and saw that she had grown taller; she looked about ten years old with her arms in a sling and having a few cuts on her leg.

"Why weren't you there, mommy?" asked Ellie as the Second Lt. brought her hands to her mouth in shock before she reached out for Ellie in tears, "Mommy? Why couldn't I stay with you? Why didn't you find me, mommy?"

"My… my…. My Ellie" said the Second Lt. as she got up and went to grab a hold of Ellie, but all that happened was that she went right through the ten year old girl. Then when she turned around, she saw herself face to face with the same girl who was lying in the infirmary at the SGC. This girl seemed much more stronger, much angrier with her hands rolled into fists. The Second Lt. could see rage, and deep seated loathing in those eyes that were staring right back at her.

"I hate you" said Ellie, or the girl that the Second Lt. had known of as Faith, "you weren't there for me. They could have killed me… you were supposed to protect me. There was no one protecting me, mommy. Why weren't you there? Why weren't you there? Mommy? Mommy?"

"Ellie!" shouted Major Carter as she snapped her eyes open and found herself in her hotel room as she quickly sat up, and hurried off her bed. She then rushed to the restroom before she went to the toilet and vomited. After flushing the toilet, the Major walked back to the mirror over the sink and looked at her reflection as she tried her best not to break down again like she did when she got back to the hotel last night after returning from the motel, 'you stayed there for months Ellie, why? Why didn't anyone take you in? What happened to you? Why were you here in the first place?'

The Major looked in at the mirror as she recalled receiving several missed calls, a few from SG-1 and a few more from Dr. Fraiser. She immediately called them back once she got into her room at the Sunnydale Western and told them that in all the rush to find out about Faith, she forgot to turn on her phone after the flight to the Army Base in Sunnydale. She gave them a heads-up on what she had found so far, while SG-1 told the Major that Faith had awakened earlier that day and had talked to them for a little while. They said that she was given dinner before she went back to sleep from exhaustion. The Major smiled when she heard that Faith was alright, even though that she was a bit exhausted… but she was shocked upon finding out the warrant for her arrest from the Sunnydale P.D. She later talked to General Hammond who told her that Colonel O'Neill's friend from the FBI, as well as Major Davis will be talking to someone from the Sunnydale Police Department about what exactly happened for them to issue the warrant.

"Whatever happens" said the General as Major Carter listened on, "our story is that she broke onto a Air Force base using an alias, so the case is ours. But we've kept this out of the NID's radar, so far…. But once your parentage with Miss Lehane is confirmed by Dr. Fraiser, we'll have her placed under your guardianship since she's still a minor. We can deal with the parentage issues when you get back."

"Thank you, sir" said the Major before she disconnected the call with him. Then before she was getting down for the night, the Major called Dr. Fraiser who told the Major that they'll only know the results the next day. IN the meantime, the two of them just talked until it was time for Dr. Fraiser to get to bed.

Now, in the morning, the Major slowly walked out of the restroom and towards the night stand next to the bed where she picked up her charging phone. She checked for any messages and frowned when she found none. It was then that she realized that in her mental state once she got back from the motel, she didn't have anything to eat the previous night. Walking over to her laptop bag, she opened a zipper and took out a bar of chocolate. She unwrapped it as she walked back to the bed and sat down while looking at the curtain covered windows, and then at the television.

She looked at the reflection of herself on the television as she thought about the dream that she had, she has had one variation of that dream since the day before she graduated from the Academy. Usually in her dream, Ellie would have either her blonde hair, or Ron's dark hair.. but either way, she and the young girl would meet up with General Carter and then Mark before they all spent days together. She could still hear the Ellie of her past dreams laughing in her mind as she took the girl up in a plane. But the Ellie in the dream she had just seen, she was different…. None of her previous dreams were ever like this.

'It was because of her background' thought the Major to herself as she bit into another piece of chocolate before she wrapped the remaining pieces and put it on her table, next to her laptop bag, 'if I could, I'd punish both of the Lehane's… ask Thor to beam them into space for what they did. But I also need to know how is Ellie still alive…. How did Ellie become Faith? I need to know. Before I tell my daughter that I'm her mother.. a mother who had her baby stolen from her.. I need to know what happened.'

The Major then looked at a clock and frowned when she discovered that it was only six thirty in the morning. So, to take her mind of Ellie for the time being, she started on some morning calisthenics before she went for a shower.

'First things first' thought the Major to herself as the warm water from the shower went down her bare skin, 'contact Tara. I'll asked her to meet me after her classes or something… maybe she's taking a summer class, or maybe… come on Sam, just call after you're done with this shower. Or wait.. better not… call her after breakfast. It may be better to try after nine…. Just in case.'

It was already seven fifteen by the time Major Carter had finished her shower before she put on a fresh pair of clothes. She then grabbed her laptop bag that contained her personal laptop, but also Tara's I.D., among other thing. She walked down to the lobby and ask the young man at the front desk where would be a good place for breakfast, and that she needed one with wireless internet access.

"Ummm" said the young man, "there's the Espresso Pump."

"Good coffee?" asked the Major as he nodded his head.

She then thanked the man before she left the lobby and walked towards her rental car. The first thing that the Major needed to do was get some coffee into her system, some coffee and some real food/ It took her ten minutes after she input the name of the small café before she arrived at the slightly crowded, open aired establishment. She then parked her car, took her laptop bag and walked up the stairs to the counter where she asked the sleepy blonde behind the counter for a large, hot black coffee and a bagel.

"Thank you" said the Major as she glanced at the young woman's nametag before she took the coffee and the warm bagel from her, "Sarah? Is it?"

"Yeah" said Sarah as she yawned before apologizing.

"Late night, huh?" asked the Major as Sarah gave her the change before she closed the register.

"Yep" she replied before Major Carter nodded at the young woman and walked back to her table. She then took out her laptop and placed in on the table. The Major then took out a USB stick from her bag and attached it to the computer before she activated the wireless on the device, 'scrambled, secure internet. Never leave home without it.'

While the was surfing the internet securely, the Major looked up when she noticed a smiling redhead walking in with a young brunette girl before they rushed to the counter while talking to the brunette who kept on yawning and complaining about being out so early. Smiling to herself, the Major then looked back down at the laptop and started to conduct searches on Sunnydale's recent history; it was then she found out about the explosion at the school, and the sacrifice the Mayor had made while saving students who were trapped. The Major continued to conduct more searches before she sighed and started a search for Tara on her computer. She accessed the U.C. Sunnydale directory and got Tara's dorm room phone number. She then overheard the young brunette complaining to the redhead why she had to go along, that she was fine in bed since she was on her summer break.

"Dawnie" said the redhead as they walked out of the Espresso Shop, "waking up in the morning builds character… and Oz is out of town so I don't wanna be by myself."

"Willow!" shouted the brunette as they walked out of range while the Major smiled to herself as more people started to come in, and order their beverages from Sarah and two other girls behind the counter. The Major then took out her phone and called Tara's dorm number, however the phone rang for sometime before going to voice mail.

"Hi Miss Maclay" said the Major as she started to record a message, "my name is Major Samantha Carter of the U.S. Air Force. Your I.D was found during an investigation of a break-in to a base in Colorado Springs. I was wondering if we could just talk; I would like to reiterate that you aren't in trouble… but my superiors and I are very interested in how your I.D ended up in this individual's belongings. I'm in town until the end of the day, and right now I'm at this place called the Espresso Pump. So if you'd like to meet.. I can spring for another cup of coffee, or if there's anything else that you prefer."

Before the Major closed the connection, she left her number with Tara before she finished the coffee that was in the cup. She then secured her computer and walked up to the counter for a refill, smiling at Sarah before she went back to her table and checked her emails. It was fifteen minutes later that she received a call on her cell phone, and upon checking the Caller I.D, there was a smiled of her face since it was from the SGC.

"Carter" said the Major as Dr. Fraiser's voice came on the line.

"Hey Sam" said the diminutive doctor, "I've just got the results of the second test."

"And?" asked the Major as she leaned forward, with her heart pounding in her chest, "Janet?"

"She's definitely Ellie" said the doctor as Major Carter closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll inform General Hammond when he comes in. But, she's your daughter, Sam."

"Now I need to know what happened, Janet" said the Major, "did you know that she's been in Sunnydale for a few months?"

"Any idea why?" asked the doctor surprised.

"No" said the Major, "but I called who I hope would be her friend. But Janet, she was living out of a motel… it was bad."

"When she was awake" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at Faith on one of the monitors in her office before turning around, "she never mentioned any friends, or family that we could contact. The family part I understand… but friends? Especially when she's been living in one place for months?"

"That's what I hope to find out, Janet" said Major Carter, "oh, when's the deployment?"

"They should be leaving in four hours" said the Doctor, knowing that the Major was referring to SG-1, "I just finished their pre-mission checks, and they've already checked on Ellie. Find something, alright?"

"I will" said the Major before she closed the phone and got back to her computer. She would take occasional glances at the phone, willing it to ring... but nothing happened. Sighing, she went back to her computer and started writing the article that she had always wanted to write. However, even before she typed to the middle of the page, the Major stopped. She then opened a new file and started writing a letter to Faith.

'My dearest Ellie' thought the Major to herself as she continued to type on the computer, 'I've been writing these letters since the day I lost you; the therapist I started seeing said something about this having a calming effect on me… a way to remember you and the life that we could have had.'

The Major continued to write the letter to Faith, as the Café stated to get more and more crowded as the morning rush started to come in.

**Tara's Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 0815 hours.**

It was nearly fifteen minutes ago that Tara had woken up from bed and hopped into her shower to get ready for her first class at nine thirty. She walked into her shower before closing the door behind her which made her miss a call on her dorm phone, which was soon transferred to her voice mail. As the young girl closed the shower curtain and turned on the tap as warm water ran over her body, she recalled the day that she met the Scooby gang.

As she shampooed her hair and scoured her body with shower foam, Tara recalled the night she was let out of the hospital after her encounter with Faith. She had gone back to her dorms where there was a detective from the Sunnydale Police Department waiting for her; the same detective who later told her that Faith not only stole her car, but she also took out a thousand dollars from her account before destroying the card.

"She destroyed the card?" asked Tara surprised as she gave the detective a cup of tea.

"Yes" he said, "it was probably a statement of some kind."

"Maybe she didn't want anyone to use it after she threw it away" said Tara with a nod of her head, "I mean, she could have just dropped it where someone could have taken it. Instead she destroyed it so that no one else could use it."

"She's no good girl, Miss Maclay" said the detective, "she's been questioned before on a murder, and now she's in the same boat. Couple with her attack on you, stealing you car and cash…. I really wouldn't give her the time of day, or feel sorry for her."

Tara just nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to argue as the officer took her report. The truth was that she had really seen Faith, if only for a little while.. she had seen what she was really like.

'Just a scared girl' thought Tara to herself as she talked to the detective.

Now, as Tara turned to wash the shampoo off her hair, she thought about her having called Giles that night itself nearly a week ago. She had already been in Sunnydale for almost two months and she didn't have any close friends in the city, she was alright with just going to her classes and heading back to her room, before going for the local Wicca group meetings. Giles had met her later that night and having sensed that she was lonely, invited her to Buffy's house.

Tara smiled as she thought about meeting Buffy, Joyce and Dawn.

'They were so welcoming' thought Tara to herself as she washed her hair, 'the home was so warm and inviting. So much not like dad's house.'

She talked with Buffy and Dawn while Giles helped Joyce in the kitchen, when she met with Xander, Willow and OZ who had come to the Summers house for dinner. As she turned off the showerhead, Tara thought back, and smiled, when she remembered Xander flirting with her while at the same time Tara was looking at Willow. She could feel a pull towards the redhead, as if two magnets of opposing poles; to Tara, the attraction was undeniable but before she could say anything to anyone, she found out that Willow and Oz were together. It was then that Tara realized the attraction that Willow and Oz had between the both of them causing Tara to mentally kick herself for not figuring it out earlier.

However, she did find out during dinner that Willow wanted to become a practicing Wicca. She smiled when Oz told Willow that he really did support the redhead in wanting to find out of there was a Wicca group on the U.. campus, but at the same time she wanted her to be careful. It was then that the both of them stopped talking when they realized that someone they had just met was at the table with them. That was the day that Tara told the group that she was a practicing Wicca, much to Giles' and Willow's surprise; and it was the day that she learnt that Oz was a werewolf and that Buffy was a Slayer.

Tara slowly walked out of the slower with a towel wrapped around her body as she walked into her room and saw a light blinking on her answering machine. She then walked over to it, pressed a button and stood surprised as she heard Major Carter's message. Immediately picking up her phone, she called the number that the Air Force officer had given her and gave her a call.

"Carter" said the voice on the other line as Tara heard several voices in the background.

"Hi, is this Major Samantha Carter?" asked Tara before the Major acknowledged that she was. Tara then apologized for not having answered earlier since she was in the shower. Tara then told her that she had a class to go to, and if they could meet at eleven.

"Sure" said the Major as she looked up from her laptop, "eleven it is then. Is there somewhere we could meet?"

"If… if it's alright" said Tara, "I can meet you at the Espresso Pump?"

"Alright" said the Major, "I'll be at the far rear table to the left of the entrance, away from the counter."

"Al… alright" said Tara as she nodded her head when she suddenly realized that she agreed to a meeting with a complete stranger. She then picked up her phone again, prepared to call Giles and Buffy to tell them what was going on but stopped at the last minute, 'it… the meeting's in a public place.. I… I should be alright.'

**Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, 1115 hours.**

The Major was on her sixth cup of coffee when she noticed a young blonde woman walking up the stairs into the Espresso Shop. She was continued in to type the final page on her letter to Ellie before she noticed movement, movement that was headed towards her. Looking up, the Air Force officer smiled and stood up as the young blond woman in an orange skirt and tie-dyed top with a bag slung over her shoulder walked up to the Major's table.

"Miss Maclay, I presume?" asked the officer as she extended her hand out.

"Major Samantha Carter?" asked the young woman as she nodded her head, and shook the officer's hand, before the Major motioned at the other seat.

"Please call me Sam" said the Major as Tara smiled before asking the blonde woman to call her Tara.

"Could I get you a drink?" asked Major Carter.

"No… no.. thank you" said Tara as she shook her head before she placed her bag on the table, "I.. I'm alright."

"Alright" said the Major as she reached into her laptop bag and took out a small plastic bag that had a card inside, "Tara, we found this on a girl known as Faith Lehane. Is this yours?"

"That's my I.D" said Tara as she looked at the content of the bag, and then smiled at the Major, "I.. I mean, yes.. it's mine."

"Tara" said the Major, "how did she have this card in her possession?"

"Is she alright?" asked Tara.

"Yes" replied the Major, "she.. she was slightly injured but we're taking care of her right now. But, back to my question."

"Oh" said Tara before she told the Major about how Faith came across her I.D. She told the Major that she ran into Faith the day she left Sunnydale, that she had robbed her and stolen her car. However, she also told the surprised Major that it seemed as if Faith was reluctant to do what she did, that she just wanted to leave.

"I think in her desperation she… I mean… I.. I think she just wanted to leave."

"I see" said the Major as Tara saw a mixture of emotions in the Major's aura.

Tara tried to hide her surprise at how the Major seemed to be feeling. She saw that Major Carter had leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, before asking if there was anything else that Faith did.

"She… She took a thousand dollars from my account, and took another five hundred from me at the hospital after she….. yeah" said Tara, but almost immediately wished she hadn't said anything when she saw the extreme sadness in her aura, 'but it's not for me. It's for… Faith?'

"I'm sorry" said the Major as she took out her cell phone, "we found eight hundred dollars in a bag that Faith kept in a motel at Colorado Springs, I… I don't have it with me but I'll make sure that it gets returned to you."

"Oh" said Tara surprised.

"I'll make sure that the rest of the money gets returned to you as well" said the Major as she started to dial a number while Tara insisted there wasn't a need for it, that she had enough that would cover her for her education and her everyday expenses. However, it seemed to her as if the Major was distracted as she kept on insisting that the money will be returned to her as she brought her phone up to her ear, "in the meantime, do you remember your car's plate numbers?"

"Yea" said Tara as she gave the Major her car's licence plate number.

"General Hammond, sir" said the Major as she smiled at a surprised Tara, "could you have the S.F's accompany the local police to search for a stolen car? Yes, sir… driven by Faith, sir… yes, sir I'm talking to the owner right now. uh huh… uh huh…. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The Major disconnected the call with General Hammond after he agreed that he'll send someone to find the car. HE then told Major Carter that he received the report from Dr. Fraiser about Faith, and that now the Major was authorized to reveal her relationship to Faith once she returned to the SGC. In addition, the General also told her that while the law enforcement agencies would see Faith as having broken into Cheyenne, the Major was given discretion as to who she reveals the truth about what really happened. Once the call was ended, the Major looked up at Tara and asked her if she had known Faith for a long time.

"N.. no" said Tara, "the only time I.. I met her was at the hospital."

"Do you know any of her friends here?" asked the Major as Tara her shook head.

Noticing her nervousness, the Major leaned forwards and told Tara that she wasn't in trouble at all; that all she wanted to find out was Faith's movements since she left Boston, and what she had been doing in Sunnydale for months before she ran to Colorado Springs where she broke onto a secured base.

"And the best way for me to do that is to meet any of her friends" said the Major, "please… I know that she stole from you and attacked you. I can promise you that she won't hurt you, or find out that you spoke to me. But she being here without any friends is… is something I find hard to believe. So if you know anything… anything at all."

"Sam, I…"

"Tara" said the Major, "she's been here for a little over six months, and living out of a motel. It's the exact same thing that she did in Colorado Springs, however.. she was living with an alias there and we've just discovered that her name really is Faith. But we don't know her background… well, except for her background in Boston. So there's a huge gap between Boston and Colorado springs that we're unaware of. And it's that gap that we hope would explain why she decided to use her alias and break into a secured military compound. If you have any idea of who she could have had as friends and…"

"I… I… I may know someone" said Tara as she closed her eyes, "he… he helped me after I.. I was attacked…"

"Tara" said the Major as she leaned forward, "could you introduce me to him? Please?"

"O.. Ok" said Tara as she nodded her head while the Major smiled.

**Watcher's Council of Great Britain, London; 1115 hours (U.S Time)**

Rose had been the personal aide of the head of the Watchers Council for several years so she knew Quentin Travers obsession with not only protecting the Council from outside influence and enforcing tradition, no matter how outdated; she also knew his thoughts on the Slayers and how they were only tools and weapons to be used at their behest when not fighting the creatures of the night.

She was there when Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, the watcher for both Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane, called to say that the blonde Slayer was no longer going to take any orders from them. That she had rebelled against thousands of years of a Council-Slayer relationship made Travers enraged… enraged to enough to stop all aid to the Slayer in the upcoming battle against the Mayor's ascension. His hope was that the Mayor would eventually kill not only Buffy, but also Faith before the Slayer line would move on to the next girl chosen.

"That would be our Slayer!" said Travers the day he found out about Buffy's plan to leave the Council as Rose jumped back slightly at how angry her employer had become, "Miss Summers and the others will die, leaving the new Slayer.. with the full resources of the Council behind her to defeat this pure demon."

Despite Buffy and her friends killing the Mayor, and surviving; Travers did get his wish for a new Slayer after reports from a watcher in the Hamptons in the United States contacted the Watchers Council and reported that the Potential Slayer under his charge was just activated. Upon hearing that, Travers was gleeful as he looked at Rose from across his table as he asked her to make sure the the new Slayer got all the resources she needed. Rose then contacted the Watcher and relayed all of Travers' orders, including the fact that she should have her training intensified while the take care of Faith.

It was Rose who later found out, after investigations, that Faith was in a possible coma but alive. She relayed that information to Travers who assigned a nurse who was loyal to the Council to watch over Faith and contact them in case she had woken up. It was two weeks after the activation oft the newest Slayer that Rose had seen Travers anger again when they found out that not only had Faith escaped from the hospital; that the rogue Slayer, the same one who worked with the Mayor to bring about the apocalypse was in the wind after having left Sunnydale.

While Travers was dealing with the newest Slayer, Rose was in charge of finding Faith; and she did after about a week when a Watcher who was training a Potential Slayer in Colorado Springs contacted the Council and reported Faith. He gave them a description of the young woman, and her new disguise, a few days ago when he had taken his Potential and her family to a restaurant.

After Rose had informed Travers about having found Faith, he ordered two Special Operations teams to capture her, if that failed.. they were authorized to kill her. However, even that had failed due to an interruption by what was reported to them as strangers who just appeared and not only taken Faith away, but had shot one of their own Special Operations members.

"The one who was taken will never reveal information about the Council" Rose had overhead Travers telling Collins, the leader of the Special Operations team over the phone, "and Faith? So she's been stabbed? Good.. likelihood for survival is?... I see… good, you got the major organs then?"

Rose had seen the smile on the man's face as he put the phone back down before telling her that Faith would most likely die within the next few hours. He told Rose that she was stabbed, and Collins believed that he had taken out her vital organs.

It was just a few minutes ago that Rose had gotten a call from a contact at the FBI in the United States, a cal that changed everything as she quickly put the phone down and rushed into Travers' office without knocking. The man had just come into his office, and had just grabbed a drink, when he looked on in surprised as Rose ran in and informed him that the FBI received a request to conduct a background check on Faith.

"What?" asked Travers in anger as he stood up and looked at Rose, "who ordered it?"

"The Air Force, sir" said Rose, "our contact said that Faith broke into a secured base using unknown methods. They know that she's been using an alias so they wanted to know who she really was."

"And we know that's a lie" said Travers, "have they been given everything on her?"

"Yes" said Rose, "the case was handled by another agent, our contact just heard about it. She's with the Air Force, sir."

"It was agreed that no Slayer will belong to any of the world's military" said Travers, "not the US, not the U.K or China, or Russia, or any nation.. the Slayers belong to the Council."

"Yes, sir" said Rose.

"Get me the Prime Minister" said Travers as he picked up his coat, "tell him that I'll meet him at Number Ten for an urgent meeting. This is something that should not have happened, we'll get Faith out of the custody of the Air Force.. and have her returned to the Council to face charges for what she did. The Prime Minister and the President knows our role in this, that the Slayers are the responsibility of the Council.. so I don't foresee any problems."

"Yes, sir" said Rose as Travers rushed past her before he stopped and turned around.

"Atwood claims that his Slayer has been training well?" said Travers as he looked at Rose, "even managed to kill some demons on her own?"

"Yes" said Rose.

"Good" said Travers, "authorize the use of the Council jet in New York. I want them to be stationed in Sunnydale. Have Atwood meet with Rupert Giles as a courtesy call, and to remind him that he should be staying away from official Council business. I want Miss Summers to stay out of the way of Miss Roberts when it comes to Slaying duties, and if she does decide to interfere… I want Atwood to remind her and Giles that all they are is back-up; that Miss Roberts is the recognized Slayer… not Miss Summers, not anymore."

"Yes, sir" said Rose as Travers turned around and walked away, while Rose went to her desk outside Travers office and made a call.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Oval Office, White House, 1145 hours.**

President John Ryan was in the Oval Office talking to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs when his secretary knocked on one of the doors. The man looked back over his shoulder from the couch he was sitting on and asked whoever it was to come in. The door soon opened and a woman in her mid-fifties wearing walked in and told the man that he had received a call from the British Prime Minister.

"Thank you, Olivia" said the President as the woman nodded her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The President then looked at the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs' and sighed before getting up and walking behind his desk.

"David", said the President as the man in uniform stood up straight. Give me a few minutes will you? Let me see what the Prime Minister wants and then we can finish up briefing me on the plan that you and General Hammond cooked up to get these traitors."

"Yes, sir" said the Chairman as he saluted the President and walked out of the room. Once the man had left, the President sat down on his seat and picked up the phone. He then pressed a butting on the cradle before he placed the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Prime Minister" said the President in a formal tone of voice as he looked at his wristwatch, "bit early in London, isn't it?"

"Never too early" said a very groggy voice on the other line as the President heard a definite yawn before the Prime Minister apologized, "Good Morning, Mr. President."

"How can I help you, Pete?" asked the President as he leaned back on his chair.

"John" said the Prime Minister, "I'm going to be blunt because I just heard something disturbing from the head of the Watchers Council in London."

It was then that the look on the President's face became serious as he leaned forward on his chair. After his inauguration, he had read the letter that was left for him by his predecessor about the existence of supernatural threats on Earth, and how the Watchers Council has been battling these threats for thousands of years. The letter said that there was a present agreement between the governments of the world that the Council would provide aid, without government interference, to their agents known as Watchers who train Slayers; women mystically chosen to be supernaturally endowed with gifts to battle the threats of the dark. The Prime Minister had been elected a year before the relatively new President Ryan two years ago, so once he had found out about the Council and the vampires, and monsters… he immediately called the Prime Minister to confirm everything.

The President could just imagine the shock on his face when the Prime Minister said that everything was true. It was a few days after the President's inauguration that he had met with Travers on the basics of the agreement that existed between the government and the Council. First and foremost was that the Council knows about every single vampire and demon that existed, and that it had considerable resources to combat them. Travers had told the President that having the military involved would only get in the way, and that it was kept that way since the time the American government was formed. The President didn't know everything as Travers refused to share information, except for the most basic that the Prime Minister had already divulged; that the Slayers will be the warriors of the Council against the darkness, that if a Slayer had been accused of a crime during the carrying out of her duties then it would be the Council who would deal with them. Not the local law enforcement agencies since they aren't equipped to handle crimes involving Slayers, and finally no nation's military will ever control a Slayer.

Back in the present, the President shook his head and asked his counterpart in London what he was talking about; that the American government had stayed away from the Council while they worked with the Slayers, as was agreed.

"John" said the Prime Minister, "Travers just left my office fuming, he said that a source revealed that the United States Air Force has a Slayer in their employ."

"Wait, what?" asked the President confused, "Pete, that's not possible. He's already told us about Slayers and Watchers. And while I, like you, find it disturbing that these Slayers are under the orders of a foreign entity but… I… I think that their Watchers would have prevented such a thing from happening. And anyway, where's his source from?"

"He never said" replied the Prime Minister, "all he told me was that the Slayer's name is Faith Lehane, and she was last seen by his source in Colorado Springs. Another source claimed that she was in the hands of the Air Force."

"Colorado Springs?" asked the President as he closed his eyes, "listen Pete, I'll try to get to the bottom of this."

"Sorry to bother you with this, John" said the Prime Minister as the President nodded his head.

"I'll get back to you."

The President then put his phone down and leaned back on his seat. When the Prime Minister mentioned Colorado Springs, and the Air Force, the only place he could think of was Stargate Command; the second shock he received after his inauguration ceremony, and the most exciting. Ever since the first mission to Chulak, the President had been eagerly awaiting to read the mission reports of every SG team that walked through the Stargate. He had already met the lead team, SG-1, during a classified medal ceremony a few days after they had saved the planet from attack by Apophis' ships.

**General Hammond's Office, SGC, a few minutes later.**

The General was talking with Colonel Reynolds and Major Ferretti on the next mission for SG-2 and SG-3 respectively, at the same time he kept on mentally counting the minutes until Colonel O'Neill and the others would come through the Stargate so that they could get the ruse of the SGC stealing technology from the Tollan, the Asgard and the Tok'ra on the road. He hoped that the reactions of both Daniel and Teal'c would be genuine, as that was exactly what was needed for the rogue NID to get to Colonel O'Neill so that he could infiltrate the organization, and shut down the thieves so that the SGC's alliances with the alien races would hold.

He also had to deal with the fact that they had a seventeen year old girl in one of their Isolation Rooms who just happened to be Major Carter's daughter; a daughter that had been buried when the blonde officer was only sixteen years old. He had ordered SG-1 to stay away from the girl while they prepared for the mission, however the father and the grandfather in him led the old General to visit the girl that had been named Faith and check up on her. They hadn't talked much, but when they did.. the General could see a mixture of anger, and pain in her eyes. He had to convince her that she was being well taken care of, that they were just trying to find the truth.

Then while answering Colonel Reynolds' question about the ruins that he and his team were being sent to conduct a recon mission, the red phone on the General's desk started to ring.

"Hammond" said the General as he picked up the phone before asking the Colonel and the Major to hang on. The General then looked up in surprise at the two officers in front of him, "yes, Mr. President."

"Sir" whispered the Colonel as he and Major Ferretti stood up, "we'll come back in ten, sir."

The General nodded as he listened to the President before the Colonel and the Major walked out of his office and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, sir" said the General when the President asked if SG-1 had already left for Tollana, "they should be having that meeting in another thirty minutes."

"George" sighed the President as he leaned on his table back at the Oval office, "that's good news, but… but that's not the reason I called. Listen, recently has the SGC come across a young woman known as Faith Lehane?"

"Sir?" asked the General, surprised how the President had known about Faith since he hadn't yet submitted a report to the President.

"I just received a call from the British Prime minister on behalf of an organization, George" said the President, "it's a very delicate balance I'm talking about and this girl is very much a part of it. The head of this organization relayed information through the Prime Minister, and then to me that she was last seen in Colorado Springs in the hands of the Air Force. So you can understand my reason for calling, George?"

"Mr. President" said the General as he sat up straight, "permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"What does this organization have to do with Miss. Lehane?" asked the General.

"All I can say is that she is part of their organization" said the President, "George, the U.S government has an agreement with this organization that she would not belong to the military; any military. She's…"

"Sir" said the General as he interrupted the President and used a serious tone of voice while in disbelief at what he was hearing, "Mr. President, I can tell you that Miss. Lehane is in the SGC. We have reason to believe that her life is in danger from an unknown element; in fact, she was badly injured outside a restaurant where she was working under an alias. It was just dumb luck that SG-1 happened to be there as well and rescued the young woman."

"Who attacked her?" asked the President as he tried to push away a thought that had just come into his mind, "George?"

"We don't know, Sir" said the General, "she hasn't talked to us about them. But Colonel O'Neill took down one of the assailants and he is in Peterson's under twenty four hour guard. He's still unconscious but we hope to talk to him once he's awakened. As she was using an alias, I ordered a full background check done on her based on the reasoning that she had broken into NORAD… we needed to know who she really was."

"George" said the President as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "you need to hand her over to this organization."

"With all due respect, sir" said the General, "I cannot comply with that order; first of, she's an American citizen and…."

"George" said the President as he rubbed his forehead, "I don't like this either, but…."

"You don't understand, sir" said the General as he interrupted the President, "as you know, it is Standard Operating Procedure to conduct a maternity and paternity test on anyone who comes into the base who is injured, just in case."

"Yes" said the President as he nodded his head.

"Sir" said the General, "we ran the same test twice; so I can tell you that Faith Lehane is the daughter of Major Samantha Carter."

"What?!" asked the President as he stood up in surprise, "George? Is this a joke?"

"No, sir" said the General, "the kicker is that the Major suffered a tragedy that none of us were aware of until now. The child she gave birth to died at birth, but all DNA tests showed Faith Lehane is that baby. Sir, before you ask… the Major has evidence that her baby had died.. she has the Certificate of Still-Birth. We are still trying to figure out what is going on, but this child in my Isolation Room is the Major's daughter; she isn't going anywhere until this command figures out what happened to her. Particularly how she was pronounced still-borne by the doctor in charge, and how both the Major and her relative also noticed that the baby was still-borne."

"You… you're right" said a still stunned President, "is.. is the Major… I mean how's she taking all of this?"

"She's shocked, sir" said the General, "just as we are. She's in Sunnydale, California to investigate Miss Lehane. From Miss Lehane's background we know that she grew up in Boston, and then we rescued her in Colorado Springs. But we have evidence that she's been to Sunnydale and I've sent Major Carter there to investigate what Miss Lehane was doing there."

"I see" said the President.

"Mr. President" said the General, "it would be useful for us, and for Major Carter if you could tell us what organization we are dealing with."

"It's pretty unbelievable" said the President.

"Sir, you are aware that the SGC deals with aliens, exploring other planets and alien technology?" asked the General while the President could just smile on the other line.

"That is true" said the President, "this organization calls itself the Watchers Council of Great Britain, from what I have been told they have existed for thousands of years with their primary duty being the elimination of creatures that we'd call vampires, and demons. That's all I can tell you."

"Sir?" said the General, "did I hear you right? Did you say vampires? As it drinking blood? Afraid of the cross? That vampire?"

"Yes" said the President, "we even have teams run by the army that hunt demons all over the United States. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much more than that, since… well…."

"Need to know" said the General, understanding that he didn't have the 'need to know' classification on those demon hunting operations, just as those teams didn't have the classification to know about the Stargate Program, "so this organization kills vampires and demons, sir… and what does Major Carter's daughter have anything to do with this?"

"She's what's known as a Slayer" said the President, "from what the head of the Council told me a few days after my inauguration, a Slayer is chosen at random through some mystical force. They have special abilities to fight these creatures such as…"

"Strength above a normal humans?" asked the General before he went on to tell the President about a report that he hadn't yet submitted until they had found out the truth about Faith. He told the President that Colonel O'Neill and the others had witnessed Faith using superhuman strength to throw one of her assailants against a wall, "we thought she could have been a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra, sir. But both Teal'c and Major Carter couldn't sense a symbiote in her."

"It's mystical" said the President, "I know how unbelievable this sounds."

"Sir" said the General, "as you've said, the SGC deals with unbelievable threats everyday… ours come from outer space. But the young woman is only a child, sir. Has this Watchers Council been given full access to…"

"No" said the President, knowing exactly what the General wanted to say, "they are not allowed to operate directly on American soil. The agreement with them is that they can only provide aid to the Slayer, and her handler… also called a Watcher."

"I understand that, Mr. President" said the General, "is it possible that these assailants are from this Watchers Council? It is entirely possible that Faith was hiding from them, given her having an alias."

"General" said the President as he thought back to his greatest fear, that the Council could have tried to capture a Slayer for not wanting to do her duty, "I want the young woman to be interviewed. Tell her that she's under the Protection of the Air Force. I want you to send over the actual report of what happened to her, including copies of her DNA test results. I also want to ensure that a copy of her Certificate of Still-Birth, complete with Major Carter's written testimony, provided with the file. I'll be creating a Presidential Eyes Only file for the young lady, for her protection."

"Understood, sir" said the General.

"Does Faith know about the relationship between her and Major Carter?"

"No, sir" said the General, "the Major will be telling Miss Lehane once she gets back."

"Did the Major have a name picked out for her?" asked the President as he closed his eyes and remembered his own son and daughter.

"Yes, sir" said the General as he nodded his head, "I'll leave it to her to reveal that, sir."

"Very well" said the President, "I'll give the Prime Minister a call and tell him about the situation as best I can without revealing the existence about the Stargate. For now, I will say that she is in a coma after having been injured while breaking into NORAD. I'll have to tell him about Major Carter, her baby, and the DNA test."

"I understand, sir" said the General, "and I'll give the Major the information you gave me, sir."

"Very well" said the President.

"Sir" said the General, "Major Carter's a hero, I have every intention of finding out what happened to her daughter. As well as keeping her protected."

"As do I, General."

**Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale, 1215 hours.**

"Higher, Buffy."

Giles was holding up targets in his hands as his Slayer, Buffy, jumped and kicked a target before she came down and launched a punch at another target that Giles was holding. The blonde Slayer had been having a busy time slaying vampires and demons for the past few nights ever since the school was blown up, with Giles stating that the effects of the ascension must have been amplified by the energies coming out of the Hellmouth.

"So you can expect more unsavoury creatures to come at you for the next few months" said Giles as he sat down on a bench outside his apartment while Buffy did some solo exercises.

"Sometime I miss unsavoury creatures being horny, and leering, high school boys" said Buffy as she started on some shadow boxing, "you know, the typical stuff for a high school graduate. I'd rather have that than the undead trying to kill me."

"Well" said Giles as he took off his glasses, "I am afraid those days are gone, at least until you start university. Have you picked your classes?"

"I can do that later" said Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll get down with Willow and discuss… you know… courses and all that good stuff."

"I see" said Giles, "have you thought about a major?"

"Not yet" said Buffy, "I was thinking psychology, but I think willow wants to do physics. OH, have you heard anything on Faith?"

"Changing the topic?" asked Giles as Buffy shrugged her shoulders again.

"No" said the blonde Slayer, "I just like to know where the nutty rogue Slayer is holed up, you know.. in case she tried to kill us again. Or gets with the next big bad."

"I called a source at the Council" said Giles, "Quentin knows who all my friends are and well, I'm frozen out. But I know that Faith should be safe given that the Council has another Slayer."

"How do you know?" asked Buffy as she stopped, panting.

"The line ran though her" said Giles, "just like the line ran through you, and then when you died… it ran through Kendra. When she died it went on to Faith, and so on. Since she died back at Angel's mansion, it only makes sense that another Slayer was called."

"Right" said Buffy as she picked up a bottle of water, and drank from it before sitting next to Giles before she looked up and saw Tara walking around the corner with a blonde woman next to her. Buffy nudged Giles, before nodding at Tara's direction. Giles then stood up and smiled at Tara and then at the blonde.

"Mr. Giles" said Tara as she motioned towards the blonde next to her, "this… this is Major Samantha Carter of the U.S. Air Force."

"Major" said Giles as he wiped his hands on his sweat pants, before shaking her hand, "Rupert Giles, is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Yes" said the Major as she walked up to the older man before she looked at Tara, and then at Giles again, "I just got in from Colorado Springs last night to return a card that was stolen by a young woman who broke into a secure military compound. She had Tara's I.D with her, as well as some evidence that she was living in Sunnydale for some time."

The Major saw Giles and the younger blonde look at each other, and then look at her again. She noticed that the younger blonde was rubbing her forehead and shaking her head in disbelief while Giles put his hands on his waist and took in a few deep breathes.

"She was living under an alias, so we ran a check on her and found that her real name is Faith Lehane" said the Major as the younger blonde stood up but Giles turned and looked at her before she sat back down on the bench, "we know that she was born in Boston, and we know what her life was like there."

As she was speaking about Faith, Tara looked at the Major and noticed anger in her aura… anger that didn't reflect the words that were coming out of her mouth as she talked about Faith. She then glanced at Giles, and at Buffy before looking at the Major again. Tara could tell that there was something that the Major wasn't telling them as the Major told them about how she was found inside a military base, and she was immediately arrested by the M.P's after being shot.

'Sam' thought Tara to herself, 'what are you lying about? I can tell you're trying to protect Faith, but… there's something else. The anger coming off you is like…. I don't understand.'

"So" continued the Major as Tara continued to look at her, "that's why I'm in Sunnydale. To gather as much information on Faith as possible. I thought that since she had Tara's I.D. that maybe she was a friend of Faith's. I was surprised to find out how Faith got her I.D in the first place. Anyway, Tara told me that she doesn't know Faith that well… and…"

"Thank God" mumbled Buffy as she looked away while Tara saw the Major look right at the blonde before frowning and looking back at Giles.

"As I was saying" said the Major, "I asked her if she knew any of Faith's friends.. so… here we are."

"I wouldn't exactly call her our friend" said Buffy before Giles introduced her to the Major. HE then motioned for everyone to move into his apartment where he could get them some cold drinks.

"I see" said the Major as she followed Tara into the apartment, "and the both of you were…?"

It was then that the Major's phone started to ring. She opened her phone as she closed the door behind her and put the phone to her ears as she watched Giles headed into his kitchen while Tara and Buffy glanced at each other before sitting on the couch.

"Carter" said the Major as she answered her phone.

"Major" said the General on the other line, "have you talked to any of Miss Lehane's friends?"

"Miss Maclay introduced me to two of her friends" said the Major as she looked at Giles who gave her a smile while he poured a drink, while Buffy said that she was just an acquaintance, "I'm about to sit with them and talk about her, General."

"I see" said General Hammond as he sighed, "Major, I would like you to ask them about a few things as well."

As Giles was bringing over cups of cold drinks to the coffee table on from of the couch where Tara and Buffy were seated, he glanced up and saw the look of shock on the Major's face. He tapped Buffy's leg and nodded at the Major who was looking at them with her eyes wide open as she looked at Giles, and then at Buffy.

"Si… sir" said the Major as she turned around while Buffy, turned back and whispered at Giles while the Major continued to talk on the phone, "are you sure? About everything that you told me? I know… I mean… it's true? Sir, I know what we… I understand.. yes, sir."

With her back to Tara, Buffy and Giles, the Major finished talking to the General and put her phone back into her pocket. She then closed her eyes and took in a few deep breathes while she absorbed what the General had just told her; that vampires and demons exist in the world, that an organization known as the Watchers Council had beings known as Slayers to combat these threats while their handlers, known as Watchers, were their connection to the Council. It was the last part of what the General had to say that shocked the blonde woman to her core; that Faith was a Slayer, and the Council wanted her back.

The Major knew that as a scientist; she needed to have proof of the existence if these creatures… but she also knew that there was a time that she thought aliens didn't exist.

'Now I travel to other planets every week' thought the Major to herself, 'vampires, and demons… can they be equated with aliens? It's possible… and girls fighting them? These Slayers? Ellie…. Faith's a Slayer? The General said that he'll talk to Faith, that his was something I needed to know before talking to them.'

"Major?" asked Giles as her walked towards the Major while she turned around and gave him a smile, "is everything alright?"

"Yes" said the Major as she walked past Giles and stood in front of the three of them, "that was just my commanding officer calling. Anyway, Mr. Giles and Miss Summers, how long have you known Faith?"

"Maybe eight months?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles, and then at the Major again, "a little over a year.. maybe."

"Yes" replied Giles while he nodded her head.

It was then that Tara leaned forward when she noticed a sudden change in the Major's behaviour. She looked at the Major, and then at Giles and Buffy while she tried to get a handle on what was going on.

"Faith was alright when she came to Sunnydale" said Buffy, "but after a while she…."

"She came here by herself?" asked the Major as she recalled the General saying that every Slayer had a handler, "she wasn't accompanied by anyone?"

"No" said Giles.

"How did you meet Faith, Buffy?" asked the Major as she looked at the blonde who told her that they had met at the Bronze, that she had help her fight off a gang that was trying to harm a couple of patrons. After that, she had introduced Faith to Giles.

"I see" said the Major as she looked at Buffy, "so you can fight?"

"She may not look like it, but she's well trained" said Giles, "I'm afraid Sunnydale has a gang problem at night. So I have taken it upon myself to train her… I'm experienced in basic combat, so I felt it would be best to help her; and then later Faith."

"You were a martial arts instructor?" asked the Major as she looked at Giles.

"No" said the older man, "I was the school librarian."

"I see" said the Major, 'a librarian that teaches martial arts? That's something you don't see every day.'

"So was she living with anyone?" continued the Major, "I mean, she was a minor so…"

"We didn't really have space" said Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, I've got mom, Dawn and myself; Willow's got no room, Faith sexually assaulted Xander… oh yeah… I guess you're kind of feeling sorry for Faith. I get that, but she assaulted a friend of mine… and.. and she held a friend of mine with a knife on her throat; and I mean she broke into a military compound. That says it all about her. Honestly, I'd just lock her up and throw away the key. Oh… she killed two people too… but I'm guessing you know that?"

"Buffy" said Giles as he looked at the Blonde slayer who then mumbled an apology.

"Yes" said the Major as she closed her eyes and tried her best not to scream, "I know about her background. The question is, do you?"

"Major" said Giles, "I have to be honest and say that I'm not aware of her background. And while everything that Buffy said was the truth… I've had her best interests at heart. I.. we tried to help her, even tried to convince her to turn herself in to the Sunnydale Police Department… but… I think that hse can be rehabilitated. I don't think she's a bad person, just that… she needs some help. I can only guess that you have her full background, I can only ask that the Air Force be lenient on her."

"I can promise you that Faith will be kept away from Sunnydale" said the Major as she looked at Giles, Buffy and Tara, "none of you will see her if I can help it."

"That's good" said Buffy as she sighed and leaned back on the couch as Giles looked at her, and then at the Major. He then noticed Tara sitting straight up as she looked at the Major with eyes wide open.

"Tara?" asked Giles as he looked at the blonde witch, and then looked back at the person she was looking at; Major Samantha Carter.

"Since you've known her for sometime" said the Major as she folded her hands over her chest and looked straight at Buffy, Tara and Giles, "has she ever mentioned something known as the Watcher's Council? OR Slayers?"

"The what?" asked Buffy as she started to laugh while Giles looked at the Major before he glanced over at Tara, "you mean the band? Look Faith was never part of any band. Called Slayer…. I mean… come on."

"Faith never broke into a military base" said Major Carter as the three looked at her with their mouths open, "the truth is that she really was using an alias to work at a restaurant that my colleagues and I happened to be dining. Long story short, she was attacked by a few people in an alley way and stabbed in her back a few times. We brought her into the base where she's getting medical attention. She's awake right now, and my Commanding Officer will question her about this Watchers Council, make no mistake about that. He's been authorized to provide her with protection, and believe me when I say that the full weight of my organization will be protecting her.. so now… do you want to tell me the truth? Or do you want me to wait until Faith answers my commanding officer's questions?"

"Major" said Giles as he stood up, "there are some things that….."

"So you do know about this Council" said the Major as she looked at Giles as he closed his eyes and nodded his head, "are you this Watcher? Her Watcher?"

"Like I was saying" said Giles as Buffy stood up and interrupted Giles. She then stood in front of Giles protectively while putting her hands on her waist.

"He's my Watcher" said Buffy as the Major looked at Buffy, "and I meant what I said before. Yeah, Faith and I used to hang… but she did some things that she has to pay for. There's no mistaking that… I don't know why you and the Air Force want to protect her. But you're making a big mistake."

"No" said Major Carter as she stepped towards Buffy and Giles while a nervous Tara walked towards them to try and keep the peace. However, she stopped in shock…. The same shock that she sensed going through Buffy and Giles after the Major had said the next few words, "I can guarantee you that I'll use everything at my disposal to protect my daughter."

TBC.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Infirmary, SGC, 1220 hours.**

General Hammond still couldn't believe what the President had told him about Faith, and her status as a Slayer; he couldn't even believe it himself as he told the surprised Major Carter who was still in Sunnydale talking to who he hoped would be her friends. After putting the phone down, the General checked the clock across from him and figured that the meeting between SG-1 and the Tollan had already begun and gave the team about fifteen minutes to storm out of the meeting room and then through the Stargate fro their ruse to begin. In the meantime, the General got up from behind his desk and left his office.

He continued to walk through the various hallways before he found himself outside Isolation Room One where he nodded at the guards to open the blast doors. Walking into the room, the General looked at Faith who had the back of her bed inclined upwards as she watched some TV. Upon seeing the General once the doors had opened she sighed, turned off the television and put down the remote control. Faith was resigned to being sent back to the Council as she watched the General walking towards her, she guessed that since she was in a military base; she would be surrounded by people with guns. She had already calculated taking out the guards outside the door, but that would mean that she'd have to face possibly hundreds more by herself. She had also thought about taking one of the nurses hostage, but that would have failed as well since there was no way that she'd be allowed to leave without getting injured or killed.

"Miss Lehane" said General Hammond as he approached the young woman.

"Look, guy" said Faith, "I'm feeling all good so.. you know… if I can leave that would be great. I'll get out of your hair and…. yeah sorry… I know you don't have hair… so I'll get out of your baldness."

"I would like for you to tell me more about the Watchers Council" said the General interrupting Faith as she just looked at him with her mouth open in stunned silence, "and I would like to know more about you as a Slayer?"

"How.. how?" asked Faith as she looked around at the empty room and then at the General, "how do you know about the Council? And about Slayers?"

"The President relayed a message to me from the British Prime Minister who himself received a call from the leader of this Watchers Council" said the General as Faith fidgeted uncomfortably, "this head of the Council has been asking for you to be handed back to them."

"Story of my life" mumbled Faith as she looked at the bed, and then at General Hammond who just stood there at the side of her bed, "so you gonna let them take me, huh?"

"I never said that" replied the General, "but I would like some questions answered. For one thing, were the people who attacked you from this Council?"

"Look" said the dark haired Slayer as she looked at the General, "does it really matter who they were? They have all the resources in the world to get me, and they'll get me… it's not the first time. So if you're gonna send me back to them then…"

"Miss Lehane" said the General, "I would like to assure you that you are protected, this Council will not get at you. I have Presidential authorization to keep you safe and sound."

"You're not kidding, are you?" asked Faith as she narrowed her eyes and looked at General Hammond, "you're being serious?"

"I am" said the General nodding his head, "now if you would answer some questions?"

"So you know that I'm a Slayer?" said Faith while she narrowed her eyebrows quizzically as the General nodded before the man told her that they suspected she was bit more than a normal human since she threw someone against the wall in the alley when she was being attacked, "Oh, right."

"Are those men from the Council?" asked the General as Faith nodded her head. She then noticed the frown on the man's face once he found out that it was the Council who had attacked her back in the alleyway, "I was told that all Slayers had a handler, or what apparently is called a Watcher. Is that true?"

"Yea" said Faith.

"Where's your Watcher?" asked the General as he noticed a look of pain on the Slayers face before she looked down. It was then that he suspected something must have happened to the one who was supposed to train her; however questions still remained on why she left Boston and why she went to Sunnydale, "Miss Lehane? Was your Watcher the reason you left Boston?"

"Yea" said Faith softly as she looked at the bed while she recalled Kakistos murdering Diana Dormer in front of her eyes, "she's the reason I left Boston."

"I see" replied the General as he noticed a look of fear, mixed in with sadness on the Slayer's face, "Miss Lehane… Faith… may I call you Faith?"

"Whatever" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders, surrendering herself to the fact that it was entirely possible that the man in front of her was lying and that, once she was interrogated, she would be shipped off to the Council so that they could kill her, 'just like they tried to do the first time they took me from Angel's mansion.'

General Hammond, sensing her unease, reached for her hand and squeezed it gently which led to Faith looking up at the man in surprise. Faith wasn't sure what was going on, she remembered that Diana had told her once that the governments of the world had agreements with the Council on the Slayer being under their authority, and no one else's. From what she was told, Faith was sure in her heart that everything the bald man in front of her was saying was a lie; that he'll send Faith back to the Council no matter what. But then, there was another part of her that was actually hoping that the man was telling the truth.

'With my luck' thought Faith to herself, 'it's going to be the former. So what the hell, what could it hurt telling him the truth. The Council will kill me anyway so fuck it, I'll make the jackass in front of me feel as guilty as possible… make sure he never sleeps at night after the bastards from the Council take me away.'

"Yeah" said Faith as she looked at the General, "ask whatever you want."

"We've run a full background on you" said the General, "we know about your parents and… and what they did to you."

"Yippeee" said Faith sarcastically, "a lot of good it does me now.. huh?"

"It doesn't" said the General as Faith noticed him straighten up, "that is something that should never have happened to you; and I am sincerely sorry that nothing more can be done than what already has been done to your parents."

"Yeah" said Faith, "the bastard and the bitch are in jail… I'm not gonna be crying over it. No way. I'm glad I left…. I.. I'm glad I left."

"Faith" said the General as he continued to hold on to her hand, "if you left home, then how did you meet your first watcher?"

"She found me" said Faith as she pulled her hand away from the General and placed it on the bed, "I was…. Let's just say I was doing what my mom… look, it doesn't matter alright? You wanna know what happened to my Watcher? She died, alright? She was killed in front of me by a vampire, got that? Two of his assholes held me on the ground, while he murdered her. Not just murdered her… he.. he tortured her and… it doesn't matter…. Not anymore."

"I see" said the General as he looked at Faith who was looking back at the bed. He didn't want to push her more on what happened to her Watcher, but he was going to recommend that once all this mess was over, that Faith be taken to talk to a counsellor, "how long have you been in Sunnydale?"

"Eight months" said Faith as she looked at the General, "give or take."

"Why did you go to Sunnydale?" asked the General, "I mean of all the places in the world, you went to Sunnydale. Is there a particular reason?"

Faith was looking at the General while her mind was running at super speed trying to come up with a plausible reason for her needing to go to Sunnydale. She knew that the General already knew about Slayers, Watchers and the Council but she wasn't sure on what the military would do if they found out that two Slayers existed.

'Or three' thought Faith to herself, 'since I died. I'm sure another one was called; as if the Slayer field isn't too crowded… great.'

However, Faith also knew that Buffy tried to kill her by feeding her to Angel. She closed her eyes when she remembered that she actually died for a little while before Giles revived her; so she knew that at least for the Watcher's sake, maybe it would be better to not reveal anything about Buffy yet.

"Faith" said the General, "I've already sent Major Sam Carter to Sunnydale to examine your background, as well as to talk to any friends that you may have. In fact, she is talking to a few of them right now."

It was then that the klaxons started to blare as the General closed his eyes while Faith looked all around her surroundings, wondering what was going on just as the same phone started to ring. The General excused himself and ran to the phone where Walter told the General that SG-1 was coming through the Stargate.

"Fine" said the General into the phone as Faith looked around just as the blast doors opened and Dr. Fraiser walked in. The General put back the phone before turning to the doctor and asked her to make sure Faith was kept safe. The bald man then looked at Faith and told her that he had to get going since they were doing a terrorism drill, and that everything was alright.

"Right" said Faith as she watched the General run out of the Observation Room while Dr. Fraiser remained and told her that they had these kinds of drills at a regular basis.

"Yeah" said Faith as she looked at the smiling doctor, "sure".

**Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale, at the same time.**

Major Carter had bluffed; a very risky bluff that could very well have blown up in her face. If Giles and the others had said that they had no idea what she meant by the Council, or Slayers.. then she'd have had to come up with a good reason. But her thinking was that if they were Faith's friends, then she was pretty sure that they must have known about what the dark haired young woman did.

'Actually Buffy defending Giles helped as well' though the Major to herself as she saw Giles stand up and get off his seat before walking back into the kitchen. She saw him take reach down and take out a bottle of brown liquid while Buffy could only look at Tara before looking back at the Major once again. The Major saw the older man take a shot glass and pour some of the liquid into it before he pulled back and drank the shot down. He then placed the shot glass on the kitchen counter and then looked down while shaking his head.

"Wait.. wait.. wait" said Buffy, her turn to stand up and walk behind the couch, "that's not possible. For one thing, Faith's last name is… hell.. I don't even know her last name. How can you be sure it's not Carter.. or maybe she shares the name of your husband or…"

"We did a full background check on her" said the Major as Giles looked up at her from the kitchen, "so let me tell you a story. And you can explain to me how it is that my daughter happened to end up with another family without my knowledge."

Tara listened in shock to what the Major was saying about how she gave birth to Faith when she was sixteen; and then to have the baby be still-born and the heartache of losing her child. The blonde witch could see the sadness, and anger, just radiating from the calm exterior of the Air Force Officer and it was then that Tara knew that Major Carter was telling the truth about everything. It was when Buffy was going to interrupt that Tara stood up and held Buffy's arm while shaking her head, silently telling the Slayer not to say anything.

"Tara" said Buffy, "all all I'm saying is that we have a stranger here claiming to be Faith's mom… there is no way to know if she's even telling the truth."

"Where I work is a very secured area of NORAD, Deep Space Radar Telemetry" said the Major, "we took Faith to the doctors there and one of the things that they do in their blood tests is a paternity and maternity test; her test, which was run twice by the way, proves that she's my daughter. So now, I have a few questions that need to be answered. For one, why did Faith leave Boston and come here?"

Tara could see that the Major was lying about some parts of her story, particularly about her job; but she could also see that everything she said about Faith was true and that she meant every word. She glanced at Buffy who looked back at her before looking back at the Major. She knew that while the Major knew about Slayers and Watchers, vampires and demons.. there is no way to know how she would react to the knowledge that witches really existed and that Tara herself was one. However, she also knew that the only thing that could explain what happened to Faith when she was a baby was magic. She glanced at Giles who had already come out of the kitchen and stood next to the seated Buffy who looked up at the older man. Tara remembered the stories that he, Willow, Xander and Buffy had told her about what the Council did to Buffy, and then to Faith before she joined the Mayor, and it was something that the blonde witch found hard to belief; that an organization dedicated to the good of the planet would do such a thing to one of their own.

'But this is worse' thought Tara to herself as she leaned back and closed her eyes while she thought about what spell could have done this, 'they stole a baby; my goddess they stole a baby. Not only that, Sam didn't know that her baby was even alive… which meant that they must have given her a body. Oh Goddess, they couldn't have…'

While Tara was thinking, Giles and Buffy were talking to the Major. Giles was aware that there were rare instances where the Council had 'intervened' in occasions when a Potential Slayer was thought to be in an unwanted environment.

"Major" said Giles, "if you don't mind me asking, was any member of your family in the military?"

"Yes" said Major Carter as Giles looked on expressionless, "my father was deployed overseas in the Air Force when I was pregnant with her. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Buffy" said Giles as he turned to the blonde Slayer while the Major looked on, "please tell her everything you know about Faith."

"Giles" said Buffy as she looked at her Watcher.

"Please?" asked Giles as he looked at the Major before telling her that Faith and Buffy worked together for some time. Giles then nodded at the Major after she agreed to talk to Buffy before he turned towards Tara and asked her to help him look for something. Tara nodded her head before she got up from the couch and the both of them headed to the bookshelves under the staircase that led to the second floor.

Major Carter just looked confused at them before turning to face Buffy and sighing. She then took a seat and told the blonde Slayer that all she wanted to know was the truth; that she needed independent verification on why Faith left Boston, and then why she left Sunnydale after assaulting Tara. She also wanted to know how Faith became a Slayer, and how Buffy became a Slayer as well; and what the Council had to do with all this.

"Buffy" said the Major while she glanced over the Slayers shoulder at Giles and Tara who were hurriedly going through books before she looked at Buffy once again, "how did you, and Faith, become a Slayer?"

"Giles told me it's some mystical thing" said Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders, "that there could be only one girl responsible for fighting vampires and demons."

"Why one girl?" said the Major when she furrowed her eyebrows, "hold on a second, when did you become a Slayer?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I was fifteen and in L.A when I became a Slayer" said Buffy as she sat with her arms folded over her chest, "and then my mom and I moved here after her divorce."

"Fifteen" said the Major surprised when she looked at Buffy, and then at Giles while he was reading a book and then back to Buffy again. She couldn't imagine anyone doing what Buffy, and Faith, were doing fighting vampires at such a young age, "and training?"

"My first Watcher trained me" said Buffy.

"Your first?" asked the Major, "So Giles isn't your first Watcher?"

"No" replied Buffy, "my first Watcher died, and when I got here… Giles was assigned by the Council to train me."

"I see" said the Major as she wondered what the Colonel would have done at a time like this. She knew that the leader of SG-1 had lost his son when he was young, and that he had seen children commit violence during his early days. All of that had shaped his outlook, but the Major lost her baby even before she got to know her, but now that her baby was a teenager and alive… she didn't know what to think about this new information. IT was then that she focused on something that Buffy had said earlier.

"Hold on" said the Major as she looked at Buffy, "you said that only one girl exists to fight these things. Then why are there two? You and Faith?"

"I died" said the blonde while the Major looked on surprised, "when one Slayer dies, another one gets called. I was dead for a few seconds before one of my friends revived me."

"Ok" said the Major trying to stay calm while her head was getting ready to explode, "so Faith is the next one?"

"That was Kendra" said Buffy, "she died and then Faith was called. She was about the same age as me."

The Major could only close her eyes and shake her head as she tried to absorb all of this new information. She kept telling herself that it wanted possible, that mystical forces were just a result of highly advanced technology. However, she couldn't think of anything technological that would have caused a Slayer to be created.

'Unless these girls had undergone genetic manipulation' thought the Major to herself, 'but that doesn't explain how their abilities get activated.. especially if the abilities of a Slayer are activated once the previous one dies. It doesn't make sense.'

"So Faith fought these things too" said the Major softly.

Buffy continued and told a surprised, and shocked, Major Carter about what Faith had told her about her first watcher and how she ran away after the vampire Kakistos killed Diana Dormer. She then told the Major about their first meeting and about how the dark haired Slayer was playing it fast and loose with the Slaying, so much so that she killed the former Mayor's aide.

"Wait" said the Major as she stopped Buffy, "is the warrant of arrest we found for the aide's murder?"

"The police never had anything on her" said Buffy, "they just questioned her about it since some witnesses claimed that she was near that area."

"Ok" said the Major as she caught Tara looking over at Buffy in surprise. Then when the blonde witch saw the Major looking back at her, she looked back down at the book she was reading.

Tara knew that both Buffy and Major Carter were lying about some things in their respective stories.

'Not lying' thought Tara to herself as she read the book, 'just leaving things out, deliberately. I can sense the both of them hiding things.'

"So" said Major Carter as she looked at Buffy, "any idea about why the police would be looking for her arrest?"

"Other than assaulting Tara?" asked Buffy as Tara looked up at Buffy when she heard her name being mentioned, "yeah… she killed a Professor in cold blood while working for the former Mayor."

"What does the former Mayor have to do with anything?" asked the Major.

"He was…. Well, he was a corrupt ass" said Buffy, not wanting to tell the Major the truth about who the Mayor really was, at least until Giles said it was alright to reveal all of that to her, "Faith began working for him and…"

"Why?" asked the Major as Buffy looking at her with her mouth open, "Why did Faith work for the Mayor?"

"Umm" said Buffy as she looked at the Major before looking back at Giles who was looking back at them since he had heard everything.

"Major?" said Giles hoping to change the subject, or at least delay answering the question for as long as possible, as the blonde officer looked up at Giles who was looking up from a book while Tara was paging through another one, "your baby, are you sure that she didn't have any movement? Even while you carried her? No noise? Nothing at all?"

"I was there" said the Major, "so was another nurse and my aunt. I think we would have noticed something like my baby moving. I have her certificate of Still-Birth, I even buried her body. When I get back I'm having her grave exhumed because if Faith is my daughter, I'd like to know who it s that I actually buried."

Giles then looked over at Tara who turned back a few pages on the book she was going through and then pointed on a particular page while she showed it to Giles. The Watcher then took the book from Tara before the both of them walked towards Buffy and the Major. The Watcher looked at the book and stood next to Buffy while Tara took a seat next to the Slayer.

"Sam" said Tara, "I… I.. know what we.. we're about to tell you is, or may, seem unbelievable. But… but Buffy told you how Slayers are called?"

"Yea" said the Major.

"Major" said Giles as he took a seat, "you need to realize that the Earth is older than you know. Contrary to popular mythology, the world didn't begin as a paradise. For untold eon demons walked the Earth and made it their home, their hell. In time they lost their hold on this reality and were either killed or driven out by mortals."

Giles went on to explain to a stunned Major Carter that Sunnydale lay on top of a mystical convergence of energies that made the walls between this dimension and other hell dimensions thin. SO thin that vampires, demons and other creatures have been coming to Sunnydale because of the energy being released by the convergence.

"A Hellmouth" said Buffy as Major Carter looked at the Slayer in shock, "we call it the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" said the Major softly as she looked down and started to think, 'hellmouth.. a doorway to other dimensions… other dimensions. No, it can't be… can it? The only thing that we know of that can access other dimensions.. other realities was created using alien technology. A quantum mirror… Daniel used it to go to that other reality, and Doctor Carter came to this reality for help. Is it possible? We still don't understand the technology behind the mirror, can it be used to open doors into another dimension within this reality? Is it possible? Even if it is… why would anyone want to do such a thing? And Why? Nothing makes sense and…"

"Sam" said Tara as the Major snapped her head up and looked at her, "are… are you alright? I mean… I mean I know it sounds unbelievable but…"

"Other dimensions" said the Major calmly, while trying to hide her confusion, "ok… other dimensions. So is that why Faith came here? Why Buffy came here?"

"I believe Faith came here because her Watcher told her to" said Giles who was surprised that the Major wasn't panicking about the Hellmouth, 'military training?'

"Sam" said Tara, "the mystical exists, vampires and demons exist in the world. And it's the same with magic."

"Ok" said the Major in disbelief, "I'll give you vampires, demons and based on what I've seen Faith do… the mystical. But magic? Really?"

"That's how your baby was taken away from you" said Giles softly as the Major looked on in shock, along with Buffy who looked at both Tara and Giles, hoping that all of this was a joke.

"What.. what are you talking about?" asked the Major as she stood up, "what are you talking about? What you're saying… there's no way that magic exists. No way…"

"I'm sorry" said Giles, "but there's no scientific explanation for your baby to be taken away from you with you finding out that she's been alive all this time with another family, or for you to be give a certificate because I'm sure that the hospital conducted an autopsy. Didn't they?"

"Heart condition" said the Major, "that's what I was told."

"Sam" said Tara standing as the Major looked at her while the blonde witch held out her hand. The Major's eyes went wide as a little ball of white light started to form on the palm of her hand, "magic's real. I.. I know that scientists believe what they.. they can see. And well… see?"

"My God" said the Major as she walked towards Tara as the light split into two, and then into three before coalescing into one ball again before vanishing. Tara then put her hand down to her side and smiled at the Major who then looked back at Giles and Buffy, before looking at Tara again.

"Tara's a powerful witch" said Giles as Tara put her head down nervously and blushed.

"Wic… Wiccan, actually" said Tara as she glanced at Giles, Buffy and then at the Major.

"Magic" said the Major as she sat back down after Tara showed her the light in the palm of her hand, "witches, vampires, demons."

"Major" said Giles as he walked towards her just before she stood up again and told him to stay where he was. She then closed her eyes and tried to make sense of it all when she suddenly thought about something that she had nearly forgotten.

'The Nox' thought the Major to herself as she opened her eyes and looked at Tara, 'they were capable of vanishing, they could read the bio-electrical fields that surround people.. like reading an aura. Hell, they could even raise the dead; they brought SG-1 back to life, as well as the Jaffa and Lya. Does that mean that Tara? No… she doesn't look like a Nox, but if they are able to do what to us seemed like magic… then maybe Tara really is doing something similar to what the Nox have done for thousands of years.'

"OK" said the Major as she took a deep breath while Giles, Tara and Buffy looked at each other in surprise, expecting the Major to start panicking even more, and asking ridiculous types of questions.

'Maybe she's overwhelmed' thought Giles to himself.

"What does magic have to do with Faith?"

"There.. there's a spell that causes perceptions to be changed" said Tara and she looked at the Major, and then looked away, "it.. it makes the target…"

"Or targets" said Giles, "in this case everyone in the room during your delivery to see what the caster wanted them to see."

"So that means?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles and then at Tara, "guys?"

"Your baby never died" said Giles softly as Major Carter stepped back and brought her hands to her mouth while Tara looked down at the floor as the Major left her emotions slip with the blonde witch feeling her deep anguish, "you and everyone in the room. Except for the caster was under a very powerful spell."

"I… I… I held her body in my arms. She wasn't breathing… she wasn't moving…" said the Major as her voice slightly broke, "you.. you mean?"

"She was alive" said Buffy as her eyes opened wide as she looked at Giles stunned, "Giles? Was she alive?"

"Yes" said Giles as he looked at Buffy and then settled on the Major, "she was very much alive. It… it…"

"Why?" asked the Major as she rolled her hands into fists, "I want to know who, and why?"

"The Council" said Buffy softly as she looked at the Major and then at Giles again before taking a step away from her watcher, "Giles, did the Council steal Faith? I thought that Faith was what I could become if my life was like hers… but, but are you saying that the Council stole her when she was a baby?"

"Yes" said the Watcher as Buffy could only look at the Major's eyes that had tears welling on them, "the Council has agreements with every nation on Earth. That a Slayer will not belong to any nations military. They used a spell to find Faith when she was just a potential Slayer, they must have done a background check and found that the Major's father was in the Air Force. They must have then sent someone to take the baby away and replace her with a facsimile that is genetically the same as the parent."

"Then they took Faith" said Tara, "and gave her to another family."

"Another family that abused her" said the Major as the three people in front of her all looked at the Major in shock, "yea, she was abused when she was a child.. we have the proof. Her father's in prison, and she ran away from home before her mother was put into prison for abuse, prostitution, drugs.. take your pick. So, your Council took my daughter away from me… from a loving home and family, and put her into hell. I want to know who gave the order, and who did this spell. And I want to know if any of you knew about this when she came to Sunnydale."

Tara closed her eyes when she read the anger and rage that was coming off the Major when she described what had happened to Faith. She remembered what her own father and brother had done to her and knew it wasn't as bad as what happened to the Slayer.

'Mine was more verbal and psychological' thought Tara to herself, 'but Faith's…. I can feel the guilt just coming from Buffy and Mr. Giles as well, they didn't know.'

"None of us knew" said Giles as he paced the area behind the couch while Buffy and Tara just stood together, "she.. she never mentioned anything to anyone… and… and I have to admit that I never asked."

"Did you know?" asked the Major with a hard edge in her voice as she looked at Buffy.

"No" said Buffy as she sat down, "no one knew."

"Quentin" said Giles as Tara and the others looked at him while he addressed Major Carter, "Quentin Travers is the head of the Watchers Council. Only he could have given the order to take your child, but there's no evidence. The Council has many people in it's employ who are capable of this, from doctors to nurses, to orderlies to even police officers and child care specialists. There are a few in the elite who Quentin usually calls on for duties that involve the military, but even I'm not privy to hat information. Especially not now since I was fired from the council."

"They've done this before?" asked a shocked Major, "they've kidnapped babies from other military families?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Giles softly, "but like I said, there's no evidence.. no paper trail."

"I'll have the nurse and the doctor questioned" said the Major, "we even have one of the people who tried to kill Faith, we'll question him and find the truth."

"HE won't say anything" said Giles, "he… he's part of a Council wetworks team. Their job is to assassinate, or kidnap any target that the Council deems dangerous to the survival of the planet. And.. and they've come after faith before."

"What?" asked the Major as she looked at Giles and then at Buffy.

"IT was after she killed the Mayor's aide" said Buffy who was still trying to absorb the new facts she was hearing about Faith while thinking what would have happened if the dark haired Slayer was never taken away from the Major, "we… we tried to help her see what she did. But just as we were getting through to her, the Council's Special Operations Team came and took her back to England."

"But they didn't succeed" said the Major.

"No" replied Giles, "she escaped and went straight to the Mayor of Sunnydale."

"The corrupt Mayor?" asked the Major.

"I didn't know if you wanted to tell her the truth" said Buffy as she looked at Giles who nodded his head before telling the Major the truth about Mayor Wilkins and what he tried to do. He told Major Carter that Faith had tried to help the Mayor bring about the apocalypse; and that they had tried to stop the both of them.

"Faith was stopped" said Giles without saying who is was that stopped her, and what Buffy had done in feeding her to Angel, "I was the one who took her to the hospital, and then we were free to focus on the Mayor, who Buffy stopped. A lot of good people died that day."

"And then after that" said Buffy, "Faith escaped the hospital after attacking Tara, and.. yeah."

"Who stopped her?" asked the MAjor as she looked at Giles and Buffy, and then looked at Giles, "she's got enhanced strength… I've seen her throw someone against a wall so I know that Giles isn't the one who stopped her."

"I did" said Buffy, "she didn't want to listen to reason, so.. so I did everything I could to stop her. IF she succeeded, then I think the Mayor would have succeed in bringing the apocalypse. So I went to the apartment that the Mayor gave her and fought her there. I had no choice but to stab her before I called Giles for help. He then brought Faith to the hospital before we stopped the Mayor the next day. She was in a coma from the blood loss for two weeks."

"I see" said the Major suddenly feeling tired as she thought about everything that had happened to Faith. She then bent down and picked up her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, "I'll talk to my Commanding Officer about everything you've told me. But this is what I can tell you, keep away from my daughter. She's safe where she is right now, and we'll be making it clear to the Council as well that if anyone.. and I mean anyone comes after her again.. the hammer will fall on them hard. I don't care what in they have with the American government, but all of that ends now. Eventually, we will find out who did this to Faith, and he.. or she.. will face the consequences."

"Major" said Giles, "the Council has deep political resources, there's nothing that you can do. But right now, you have your daughter back so please… you should spend time with her."

"I'll reveal everything once I get back to Colorado Springs" said the Major as she took a step towards Giles, "but I will find the truth about who did this to Faith, to me and to my Family. Your Council took away my daughter from her mother, her grandfather, her uncle, and her cousins… so the Council will be paying for that. You can count on it. Maybe they can't be made to disappear, but they can be stopped from coming after Faith again. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be making my way back to Colorado Springs to be with my daughter."

"Of.. of course" said a still shocked Giles. He knew that the Council had done things like this before, but to have seen the consequences of the Council's arrogance was something else for the man; he felt a pain in his chest as one of the Slayers that he knew was taken from her family. He then stepped aside as the Major walked past them and out of the door.

TBC.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale, 1245 hours.**

Major Carter had just walked out of Giles apartment while her mind was spinning at everything that she had just learned. Not only did mystical beings known as Slayers exist, they had the responsibility of fighting against vampires, demons and pretty much everything that the Major knew lay in nightmares that people would have. Then she learned that her baby, her Ellie, was stolen from her by magic.

'Magic' thought the Major to herself as she walked to the stairs that led up to the street where her car was parked, 'magic exists… and a group used it to steal my baby away from me. They stole her and placed her in hell. I'll talk to the hospital administrators…. I'll get the names of everyone; the nurse and the doctor who delivered Ellie.'

The Major walked up the stairs just as she heard a door behind from the direction of Giles apartment close shut. It wasn't before long, as she was walking up the stairs, that the Major heard footsteps running after her. The blonde officer didn't want to turn around and see who it was, instead all she wanted to do was get out of Sunnydale and be with her daughter. She knew that if she said anything more to these people, she'd be saying it out of anger and spite; she knew that she was raised better than that, that her mother and father raised her better than that, and that she was a better Air Force Officer than that. The anger had been building in her and all she wanted to do was get back to Colorado Springs, and talk to Faith. The Major had one side of the story, now she wanted the other side; Faith's side.

"Sam!" said Tara's voice as the Major stopped just as she reached her rental car. She turned around only to see the blonde witch as she reached the top of the stairs, before she ran towards the blonde officer, "I… I… I'm sorry about what happened to Faith… I mean.. it was horrible what happened to her, and I can tell you that Giles and Buffy are feeling distraught about…"

"Tara" said the Major as she kept calm; all she wanted to do was scream that she needed to get back to Colorado Springs, but the Major also knew that snapping at Tara and the others would do no good, "I.. I'm sorry. I should be getting back to Colorado Springs; I've got the information I needed about Faith, and I want to talk to her and compare notes with my Commander Officer."

"I can.. can tell you're angry" said Tara nervously as the Major frowned, "I… I know that… I mean… I know that you and Buffy weren't telling everything to each other, and…."

"Tara" said the Major as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "you have a great gift that I would like to talk to you more about at another time, but for right now… I need to get back to my daughter. I need to talk to her and slowly reveal she was stolen from me… that she was stolen from her mother."

The Major could feel her anger rise, so she rolled her hands into fists and stopped herself before she reached into her bag and took out the keys to the car. She then turned around and opened the door, before turning again to look at Tara and then at Giles and Buffy who were running up the stairs.

"Major" said Giles as he came up to stand next to Tara's left while Buffy stood to the blonde witch's right. The watcher then handed a piece of paper to the Air Force officer who took it into her hand and unfurled it to reveal a number, "it's my phone number in case you, or Faith…."

"Mr. Giles" said the Major calmly as she interrupted the watcher as she refolded the piece of paper and kept it in her bag, "I'm sure you can understand how I'm feeling after finding out what happened to my daughter."

"I can't begin to imagine, Major" said Giles as Buffy looked at him, and then at the Major while Tara could only look at the ground, "all I can tell you is that the Council had hoped that by providing you with a body, that you.. and your family would have a peace of mind and not continue a search for your daughter."

"That does not make it right" said the Major as she raised her voice slightly while she jerked her hand downwards. She quickly realized what she had done, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, "like I said, I'll be keeping Faith away from all of you for as long as I can. No more Council, no more watchers… none of that. If they come after her again, there is no place on Earth that they can run. Send that message to your Council.. if they come after Faith; they will pay."

"I will find out what I can on my end" said Giles before Buffy spoke to the Major.

"The military isn't ready to deal with someone like Faith, or the things that we Slayers have to fight" said Buffy as Major Carter looked at the younger blonde, "I'm sorry about Faith, I really am… maybe if things were different; we could have been better partners, but the fact is that she's.."

"Buffy" said Tara as she looked at the Slayer and placed a hand on her shoulder. The blonde witch could tell that Buffy was about to say something while, at the same time, she sensed Major Carter's anger building up again. Tara just wanted to calm everyone down before anyone said something that they would regret.

"Sam" continued Tara, "would… would it be alright. I mean… could I call sometime and check in with you about Faith. When she knocked me out, I.. I never sensed anything malicious from her. It was just that she.. she was desperate to leave. I mean.. I guess I would have given her some money if she asked but… I guess what I'm trying to say is would you mind if I called sometime and asked how she was doing?"

"If you want to call" sighed the Major as she looked at Tara, "just call the switchboard at NORAD, and ask them to transfer your call to me."

"Thanks" said Tara as she nodded and gave the Major a small smile.

"Major" said Giles, "after what you said about Faith being attacked, there's the possibility that the Council will still keep coming after Faith. To them, she's a rogue Slayer and… and let's just say that the Council does not like loose ends."

"We'll have something in place" said the Major while she was mentally hoping that she wasn't lying.

"Be careful" said Buffy, "with Faith, and with the Council. I… I.. I know what it's like to be a Slayer… and, I mean.. my mom knows what it's like. So if you want any tips, you can always contact my mom.. or me. We're in the phone book. I mean you don't have to let us talk, or meet with Faith.. I just thought it's something you needed to know."

The Major just nodded her head before she got into her car. She turned the engine over before she looked out of her window and nodded her head again before she drove away. AS she made a left at the first intersection, she saw the same red haired girl and young brunette who was walking the other way towards the small group with cups of a brown liquid in their hands.

"Hey guys!" shouted Willow surprised as she waved at the group of her friends who were standing at the pavement. She smiled when she saw Buffy waving back at her and when Tara gave her a small wave. The redhead could sense that the blonde girl had a little crush on her, and that while she hadn't really thought about having a relationship with another girl, and the small fact that she was still dating Oz, she was still flattered.

"Tara" shouted Dawn as she let go off Willow's arm that she was holding on to and ran towards Tara. The young brunette went past her own sister and hugged the blonde witch.

"Hey Dawnie" said Tara, "did you enjoy keeping Willow company during her shift at the Magic Box?"

"It was boring" said Dawn whining as she continued to hug Tara, "all she made me do was my homework."

"Aww" laughed Tara.

"Hey" said Willow who took a sip of some iced coffee, "I thought we were having fun with physics."

"No" said Dawn as she looked back at Willow who was giving the young brunette a pout, "fine… maybe it was a bit of fun. But just a bit."

"See" replied Willow with a wide grin, "physics now, magic when you're older."

"I don't get a hug?" asked Buffy as Dawn left go of Tara and looked at Buffy before sticking her tongue out at the blonde Slayer.

Willow could only smile at her best friend who stuck her own tongue out at Dawn before the redhead turned to Giles and asked him what they were doing outside.

"Ummm" said Buffy as she looked at Giles, and then at Tara.

"And who was that who just left?" asked Dawn as she turned towards the empty road and then looked back at the group, "we saw that blue car leaving you guys."

Willow noticed the looks between Buffy, Giles and Tara before she asked what was going on. It was then that Giles told Willow and Dawn that a Major Samantha Carter from the Air Force had visited them. However, before Giles could finish what he wanted to say, Willow interrupted him excitedly.

"Giles, Giles" squeaked Willow as she jumped off the ground like a rabbit, "you mean Samantha Carter? The Samantha Carter?"

"You know her?" asked a very confused Buffy while Tara, Giles and Dawn looked on.

"I don't know her" said Willow as she excitedly waved her hands, "I mean I don't know, know her.. just that I know about her. I've read some of her articles on astrophysics, quantum mechanics and wormhole theory… it's some cool stuff. I mean she's brilliant, and she was here? You should have called me, it would have been so cool to meet her and pick her brain."

"Sorry, Will" said Buffy, "we never realized that you're a fan."

"She.. she actually came to see us for another reason" said Tara as Willow looked on.

"She.. she claims that she is Faith's mother" said Giles as Dawn and Willow opened their eyes wide in surprise, and then looked at each other and then back at Giles.

"Huh?" said the both of them together.

**Gateroom, SGC, at the same time.**

General Hammond had just finished talking to Faith when the klaxons started to blare. Picking up the phone, he was notified that SG-1 was on the way; making the bald man curse the timing of SG-1's return to Earth. As he walked away from the room with Faith under the watchful eye of Dr. Fraiser, he headed towards the Gateroom while questions swirled in his head after the short conversation he had with Faith. He knew that the young woman was feeling uneasy and he knew that she didn't trust him.. at least not yet. For the time being, however, he put all thoughts out of his mind as he ran towards the Gateroom.. he had a job to do in rooting out the SGC personnel who were stealing technology from their allies. It had been a few minutes later that he met with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c at the Gateroom, and he could immediately tell that their ruse had worked. He noticed the angry look that Daniel was giving the Colonel, as well as the disapproving look from Teal'c at what the Colonel had no doubt stolen from the Tollan.

'All according to plan' thought the General to himself.

It was an hour later that the General and SG-1 were in the briefing room as the real act started. The general had to make his outrage to the Colonel 'stealing' the Tollan technology that disabled all energy and projectile weapons seem real, and he hoped that he did. He glanced at the looks that Daniel and Teal'c were giving each other as he told the Colonel that what he had done was detrimental to the SGC, and to the Air Force as a whole; and had also proved that the SGC was responsible for stealing advanced technology from their allies. While one part of the General was doing everything he could to keep up the act successfully, another part of the General thought back to what Faith had said back in the Isolation Room.

'She said that her first Watcher found her' thought the General to himself as the Klaxons went off again while the briefing was still ongoing, 'what did she mean by 'found her'? Where was she? She also said something about doing the same thing as he mom… does that mean. Oh dear God, don't tell me she….. I need to read the report on Sabrina Lehane again once this is over. She saw that her watcher was killed in front of her, that kind of a trauma never goes away. So where was the Council in all of this? Did they leave the Slayers to their own devices, do they have any protocol on what happens if something like this happens to one of their Slayers. Then there's the warrants out for her arrest, what did she do that was so bad that she's wanted by the police. But the biggest question of all is that if she really was stolen from Samantha and put into the care of the Lehane's, why didn't anyone from the Council check in to make sure that the girl was safe. This act with the Tollan and the Asgard could not have come at a worse time, but delaying this is out of the question; if we delay the capture of these traitors and thieves, then we lose our allies.'

The General was very aware of something else that Faith had told the man, that the people who had come after her were from the Watchers Council. He knew that a foreign entity kidnapping or assassinating American citizens on American soil would spark off an international incident if it wasn't handled carefully. The truth was that while he believed Faith, and his officer's reports on the incident, he still needed confirmation. He had heard that the injured man who attacked Faith had regained consciousness at Petersons before he lost consciousness once again; he had every intention of having Teal'c interrogate the man that was being held under twenty four hour guard. In the meantime, he knew that Faith would be protected at the SGC. She was kept under twenty-four hours guard, and every camera in the room was trained on the young woman in the bed. He knew that if anyone dared try anything, then they would have to go up against some of the most battle hardened men and women they had ever seen.

'I'll inform the President in regards to what Faith told me about her attackers being from the Council' though the General to himself, 'but we still need definitive proof.'

The General stood up once Walter came up the stairs and told them that the Tollan had come through the Iris using their phase shifting devices. He then ordered Colonel O'Neill to be given a full physical by Dr. Fraiser at the infirmary. He even kept up the ruse by telling Teal'c to accompany him back to the infirmary and told the Jaffa, in no uncertain terms, that the Colonel was no longer his commanding officer and that he no longer took orders from him. The General saw the Jaffa nod his head before accompanying the Colonel to the infirmary while the base commander and Daniel walked down to the Gateroom where they met with the Tollan representatives.

With Daniel with the General in the latter's office begging the Tollan not to cease diplomatic relations with Earth, and with Teal'c in the infirmary watching the Colonel like a hawk, no one was able to give Major Carter a call on the current situation at Stargate Command.

**Sunnydale Airport, forty minutes later.**

The Major hurried back to her hotel room, completely unaware of what was happening at the SGC, and picked up the to-go bag that she had already packed that morning before she checked out of the hotel. She was scheduled for a flight from the Sunnydale Army base later that night, but after hearing everything from Giles and the others.. all she wanted to do was get out of Sunnydale and return to Colorado Springs. She knew that she needed to talk to Faith about the events in her life, and to make sure that she knows that she'll be safe from that moment onwards. The Major was heading back to her car as she called the Army base and told them that she needed to get back to Colorado Springs urgently, and if there was any transport available that was heading to Colorado. Frowning as the officer on the other line told her that the only flight available was heading to Texas, the Major told the man that she'll be taking a flight from the airport.

"I'll leave the car in long-term parking" said the Major as she got into the car, "have someone pick it up from there, and return it to the rental place."

"Yes, ma'am" said the officer before the Major disconnected the call and drove as fast as she legally could towards the airport.

The Major parked her car in one of the stalls outside the airport terminal and then leaned back on the seat after she turned off the engine. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror as she thought about everything that Giles and Buffy had told her about Faith. Alone in the car, and alone in the parking lot… that was all she could do; just think about her daughter and the pain that she must have gone through. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath once again, she left the car and rushed into the terminal. She knew that Buffy and Giles only gave her part of the story, but to her it was obvious that they really never cared about what happened to Faith.

'You're still a minor' thought the Major as she entered the terminal and approached one of the airline desks asking for the first flight out to Colorado Springs, 'they should have taken care of you. You should have been kept safe.. even if you're a Slayer… you should have been taken care off. I saw your motel room, I can't believe that no one asked you to stay with them… hell, I don't even know if they asked. But even if they did, they should have insisted. Should have made sure you said yes.'

While the Major was in her own thoughts, she still heard the woman behind the counter tell her that a flight was leaving for Los Angeles in forty minutes, and that she could get a ticket for her to leave for Colorado Springs from there.

"Fine" said the Major as she held on to the top of the counter, "I'll take that flight."

**Skies over the United Kingdom; 1245 hours (U.S. Time)**

Travers was seated in a leather seat as the Watcher's Council's private jet flew over the city of Swindon. The man had immediately headed for Heathrow, where the Council had a jet on call for its head to travel anywhere he deemed fit, after his talk with the Prime Minister. On the forty minute drive to the airport, Travers was contacted by the Prime Minister once again after he had talked to President Ryan. It was then that a surprised Travers was asked by the Prime Minister on what he was trying do, and if he really wished to spark an international incident.

"Excuse me?" Travers recalled telling the Prime Minister.

"Mr. Travers" said the Prime Minister while the Council car that was carrying Travers was getting close to the airport, "I just received a disturbing call from President Ryan. He alleged that the Council kidnapped a child from a young woman whose father was in the Air Force. And this kidnapped girl is in reality the Slayer you called me about, Faith Lehane. So I'm asking you now, what the hell are you trying to pull."

All the while heading towards the airport, Travers was leaning back on the seat.. at ease with himself. But once the Prime Minister mentioned the kidnapping of Faith, he leaned forward with his face set in stone.

"Mr. Prime Minister" said the head of the Council, "I honestly cannot tell you what did, or did not happen, to Faith when she was just a child. But I can assure you that we are not in the business of kidnapping young women. As you know, the Council has many independent contractors who perform work that is neither regulated nor overseen by the Council. And while this alleged kidnapping could be put down to one of them overstepping their authority in ensuring that no Potential Slayers, or activated Slayers, stay within a nation's military; I can assure you that the Council did not have a hand in this, nor were we aware of such a thing happening."

"Mr. Travers" said an exceedingly angry Prime Minister Peter Langford as he stood up from behind his desk, "are you telling me that you, the head of an organization that's supposed to be training these young women, have no idea of such a thing happening under your nose?"

"I can assure you that an internal investigation will be launched, Mr. Prime Minister" said Travers as his hands rolled into fists. He knew that every military family that had their children taken away from them received an organic facsimile that the family could bury; their minds at ease with the knowledge that their children had passed on, and that they did not have to keep on searching for a child that was missing.

"This is an American citizen we're talking about, this could very easily become an international incident" said the Prime Minister, "not only that, I also need to know if military families in the United Kingdom have been separated from their children by any of your independent contractors."

"Mr. Prime Minister" said Travers when he was suddenly cut off.

"Mr. Travers" said the Prime Minister, "I will be launching an inquiry into the dealings that the Council has with these independent contractors; you and your organization are to…"

"Mr. Prime Minister" said the leader of the Council as his voice became harder, "I will remind you that the Council is a private organization and according to the charter that we have with the United Kingdom, we are responsible for our own policing. That was something that even you agreed to; we will conduct our own internal investigations.. and we will give you the result of our findings in regards to Faith Lehane."

"Not good enough" said the Prime Minister into his phone, "I will open an inquiry into the dealings that the Watcher Council has with these independent contractors. Please ensure that all records are made available to the investigators; and unless you want to see the name of the Council brought into the open with stories of child endangerment and kidnapping, which would no doubt lead to an international incident… I suggest you back off and let the members of the inquiry do their jobs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, MR. Prime Minister" said Travers, "I am on my way to the United States to attend an opening of a Council branch where we will be training new Potential Slayers. I will meet with you once I have returned, in the meantime I will inform my people to begin the internal investigations and lend any support to the inquiry."

"Thank you" said the Prime Minster as he rubbed his forehead and sat down on his seat.

It was then that Travers disconnected the call. Almost immediately, he made another call to a different number and waited for the other line to be picked up. It was a few seconds later that the call connected and the head of the Watcher's Council smiled to himself.

"Tamlyn" said Travers, "we need him to forget the talk he just had with the President, in regards to the kidnapped baby's identity being Faith Lehane."

"Of course, sir."

Meanwhile, the Prime Minister had rubbed his eyes and face for a few minutes as he thought about going into battle with the Watchers Council to stave off an international incident; particularly if what the President had been true. He then reached for his phone and pressed a button which was set to buzz his personal aide.

"Tamlyn" said the Prime Minister, "could you come in here, please?"

"Of course, sir."

The Prime Minister looked on as the doors to his office opened and in walked a woman in her late thirties wearing a red dress. She closed the doors behind her while carrying a writing pad, and walked over to the Prime Minister and sat across from him.

"Alright, Tamlyn" said the Prime Minister as a light hit his face from a necklace that the young woman was wearing, "I need you to…. I need you too…"

"Mr. Prime Minister?" smiled Tamlyn as she looked at the man.

"Is… Is that a new necklace?" asked the Prime Minister as he rubbed the both sides of his head. He had started to feel slightly dizzy just as he had caught a glimpse of the piece of jewellery affixed to the necklace that was laying on the red dress that the slim brunette was wearing.

"Oh this old thing?" asked Tamlyn as she held the necklace in her hand and faced the orange jewel towards the Prime Minister, "it's an old family heirloom; it's really special, sir."

"O..k" said the Prime Minister as he tried to keep his eyes open, "I.. I…"

"Feeling sleepy, sir?" asked Tamlyn with a smile, "it's alright. This crystal has properties that make anyone fall under a trance, and leave them susceptible to anything the wearer says. I keep it with me locked and secured where no one can find it.. you know, for times like this."

"The… the Coun…"

The Prime Minister was never able to finish his words before he fell forward on his desk. Tamlyn placed the necklace back under her dress and got up, before crouching next to the older man. She then leaned into his ear and whispered.

"You will forget the conversation you just had with the President, the baby, and Faith Lehane being that baby" said Tamlyn as she smiled, "you will forget having called me. And… and when you wake up, you will call me back in and ask me out on a date.. where later, you will plow me like there's no tomorrow. You will wake up in ten seconds."

Tamlyn slowly got back on her feet and walked out of the room, but not before looking back at the sleeping Prime Minister and giving him a wide grin. Walking back to her desk, she reached for a drawer and took out a box which she opened to reveal a setting in the satin lining where the necklace was supposed to be kept with its jewel away from the wearer. Carefully taking off the necklace, Tamlyn carefully placed it into the box jewel first and closed it. She then placed it back into the drawer which was then promptly locked and secured.

"Tamlyn" said a groggy Prime Minister as the young woman smiled at her intercom after the drawer was locked, "could you please bring me some tea and.. and well, if you're not busy tonight; perhaps we should get some dinner."

"Of course, sir" said Tamlyn with a grin before she quickly called Travers who had just reached the airport to let him know that the deal was done.

Now, as Travers looked out at the view below him from the air, he was settled in the knowledge that his insider at the White House had also taken care of the President's memory of having known the truth about Faith; that she was one of the baby's who were taken from a military family for her own good. Now, the only loose end was the person who had contacted the President in the first place, as well who Faith's real mother was supposed to be.

'That would be a problem' thought Travers to himself, 'we've never kept those records for our security, I'll talk to Reed. Maybe he'll remember who Miss Lehane's mother is supposed to be. In the meantime, my contact in the Defence Department told me about a base in Colorado Springs where Faith may have been taken to. He said it had something to do with Deep Space Telemetry, but he couldn't tell me more. I've already told him to send one of his agents to that place and take care of Miss Lehane; if she fails, then I will have no choice but to intervene.'

Smiling to himself with the knowledge that the Council was secure from government interference, he leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

**Denver, Colorado, 1255 hours.**

Kevin Scmidt was working on his laptop in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door. Getting up from his chair, he saved the design of a new type of Improvised Explosive Device that he was prepared to sell off in a few days to a buyer. He was making some last minute fixes to the design if the IED which he was going to send to his buyer through a scrambled network connection to a server in the Middle East. Silently cursing whoever was knocking on the door, he opened it wide and at the same time asked who it was.

However, he found no one on the other side of the door; the hallway was empty.

"Nice" he murmured sarcastically to himself as he stepped back and closed the door. He then walked back to his table when he suddenly stopped and looked behind him when he heard someone whistling. However, he was the only one in the room, "hello?"

After he turned around, the whistling suddenly stopped before he looked around his room, "hello?"

Being met with silence, Kevin turned around again and walked over to the table when he heard the same whistling sound as earlier. Turning around again, the whistling stopped as the man looked around his apartment when the hair on the back of his neck started to rise.

"Hello?" asked Kevin as he looked around before he muttered to himself, "yes, I've gone mad… need to go out more."

He shook his head and sighed as he sat down and reached for the mouse. It was then he noticed that pen he had kept on the side of his keyboard was missing. Confused, the man looked under his desk thinking that it may have fallen onto the floor after he got up to open the door, but it was no where under the table. The man then sat up and then he felt a hot breath on his neck before he fel his hair getting grabbed, followed by the sensation of a sharp object being stabbed multiple times through his neck. As he fell onto the floor, bleeding heavily and unable to scream for help, he heard a woman's laughter.. but he was the only one in the room. Then, before he closed his eyes and took his last breathe.. he saw the blood splatter from his wound rise up into the air and then stop mid-air, as if it hit something.

"This is such a mess" said a laughing woman's voice, "but I love it… so much better than in Sunnydale. Tata…"

The invisible woman saw the body at her feet take its last breathe before reaching into her invisible pockets and taking out an USB drive. She input it into the computer and send the file, an advanced computer virus, to the destination that the terrorist suspect she eliminate was supposed to send his designs for the new IED. She watched as the virus was uploaded onto the server in a country in the Middle East before she took it out, deleted the plans that Kevin had on his computer and put the USB drive back into her left pocket.

Although no one could ever see her again, the woman turned and was ready to head out of the room when she got a call. She reached into her right pocket and took out a smart phone. She slid her finger on the touch screen to answer and brought the device to her ear.

"Agent Ross" said a deep voice on the other line.

"Yea, Manetti."

"Has the target been taken care off?"

"Oh yea" said the woman's voice, "he was a bit boring, I need some excitement in my life."

"We got a call from an interested party" said Manetti, "he wants a target eliminated. You'll like this."

"Ok" said the woman's voice in what would any outsider see as an empty room, "what is it.. come on… tell me… I wanna know."

"You will be infiltrating an Air Force base" said Manetti, "Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs. Discrete elimination of a target."

"Fun.. fun.." said the voice happily, "and when you say discrete…"

"Air bubble in the bloodstream would do nicely" said Manetti.

"Oh, cool" said an excited voice, "Marcie Ross reporting for duty."

"Good girl, Agent Ross" said Manetti, "if anyone gets in your way…"

"I'll deal with them."

"And if you get caught" said Manetti as his voice trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence unsaid.

"Yeah.. yeah.." said Marcie, "I don't say a thing or you'll send someone after me.. yeah I got it. Hell, I've done what? Twenty of these things? Have I ever been caught?"

"No" said Manetti, "and keep it that way. I've sent you a picture of the target. Take her out, and anyone who's protecting her."

"Nice" said Marcie as she disconnected the call and opened the text message that just arrived on her phone. She saw the two pictures of who seemed to be the same girl, one was her with long black hair.. while the other one seemed to be from a restaurant where she was a waitress with short blonde hair. There was another text message that came through and Marcie smiled as she read it, "well, well, Faith Lehane… now that's a nice name.. Faith. A bit white thrash… but nice. I guess you got'sa go. See you in a few hours."

It was then that Marcie put her phone back into her pocket before she walked out of the apartment and into the hallway. She closed the door behind her before heading down the stairs to the car, and driver provided by a classified section of the Department of Defence made up of invisible individuals just like her who would be activated to go after threats within the U.S. She got into the passenger side of the car and told the driver to take her to Colorado Springs.

"This is gonna be so much fun" said Marcie as the car drove away.

TBC.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside Cheyenne Mountain, 1430 hours.**

Marcie and her driver had been going down I-25 for a little over an hour before they headed into Colorado Springs. The driver saw a phone that just appeared out of thin air over the passenger seat as it was raised to what he thought was Marcie's ear after she had dialled a number.

"Manetti."

"Agent Ross."

"What are the details on this base?" asked Marcie into the phone as she noticed the driver glancing at her before he looked back at the winding mountain road that they had turned into. The driver kept on driving until they reached the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, which was then that they continued to drive up the road. It was a few meters later, once they were out of the sights of the guards at the entrance, did the driver stop the car on the side of the road. He then felt a hand on his thigh while Marcie continued to speak on the phone.

Manetti told Marcie that she had to get into the elevator to go down ten stories before exiting, and then heading to another secured elevator. He told her that according to the interested party, Faith was injured so she would most likely be at the infirmary on the twenty first floor.

"Neat" said Marcie excitedly as she squeezed the driver's thigh, "how do I get into the secured elevators?"

"This client has an insider at the Pentagon who provided us with the details on this base" said Manetti, "once you go past the guards at the entrance, head to the parking lot and look for a red car in the parking stall at the left most edge of the lot."

Manetti then told her the licence plate number of the car before the invisible young woman disconnected the call and put her phone back into her pocket, which then turned the phone invisible. She then leaned towards the driver as she tightened the grip on his thigh and blew into his ear, smiling at how he jumped up from his seat.

"Have you ever been blown by an invisible girl?" asked Marcie seductively as she bit the man's ear lobe.

"N… No, ma'am" said the nervous driver as he looked at empty air.

"Usually after a kill I get…" said Marcie as she kissed his neck, "I get a bit… amorous? Yeah amorous."

The driver got nervous as the invisible girl started to laugh hysterically before she suddenly stopped and he felt her hand running up from his thigh, to his chest.

"After this kill" said Marcie as she opened the top two buttons of his shirt and put her hand on his bare skin, "you'll know what it's like.. two kills in one day. It's gonna be an euphoric experience…. Don't you think?"

"Ye.. yes, ma'am" said the driver as Marcie gave a wide grin, a grin that the man could not see. He then heard the sounds of movement as a depression formed on the passenger seat. He then saw the glove box open on its own as two empty syringes floated out, along with a small taser. The driver saw the tools of Marcie's trade vanish as she put them in her pockets before he heard more movement and the feeling of teeth biting his neck.

"I'll be back" whispered Marcie into his ear before the passenger door opened on its own. He heard the young invisible woman exit the car, and then close the door. He then heard her whistling as she walked around the front of the car and past him. H waited until the whistling had kept on going down the deceptively empty roadside.

"Fucking weirdo" whispered the driver to himself as he leaned back on his seat.

Marcie continued to walk down the road, skipping for some of the way, before she reached the entrance to the mountain. Smiling to herself, she walked right past a guard behind a barrier who was talking to a older man in a black truck. It was a few seconds later that Marcie saw the truck drive out before she continued to walk down the side of the entrance that led into the mountain. Stopping her whistling so as not to be found out, Marcie reached the parking lot and walked over to the car where she was told would have the things she needed to get into the base.

Smiling as she reached the car, she walked around it; not finding anything on the surface or inside the vehicle. She then crouched and looked underneath the car, which was when she found a white envelope that was taped to the chassis, away from the view of anyone else, on the driver side. Getting up on her feet, the invisible girl walked over to the driver side and crouched down. Reached under the car for the envelope, Marcie smiled to herself when she felt it's outline and tore the envelope off the chassis. Making sure that she was alone, Marcie opened the white coloured envelope and took out two key cards that were inside. She then threw the envelope back under the car and stood up looking at the cards. One card had the number one written on it in black marker ink, while the other one had the number two written on it.

'The first elevator' thought Marcie to herself as she kept the card with the number One in one pocket, and the other one in her back pocket. She then walked towards the glass doors at the other end of the lot where, beyond the doors which had the logo of NORAD embossed on them, was a single elevator. Smiling as she ran to the doors, Marcie looked through the glass at the guard who was reading something on his desk.

Marcie knocked on the glass door and almost laughed as the man looked up, before shaking his head and looking back down at what he was reading. She knocked again as he looked back up with his eyes furrowed and stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the doors. Opening them, he stepped outside while Marcie stepped back before walking behind him and into the lobby. She then pressed the button at the elevator control just as the guard walked back into the lobby, and looked on confused as the doors opened. The young woman walked into the elevator and turned around as the doors closed while the guard looked on confused. She waited for a few seconds when the doors opened once again and the guard peeked his head into the elevator car and looked around. Unknown to him, Marcie had her hand on the small taser in her pocket which she was prepared to use just as the phone on the guard's table started to ring. After the guard had stepped away from the elevator car, Marcie waited for the doors to close, and then waited for a few seconds longer before taking out the card from her pocket and putting it into the slot on the right side of the elevator. She then pressed the button for the tenth floor before she smiled at how easy it seemed.

Once she was out of the elevator on the tenth floor. She found herself at an empty hallway where there was only one guard standing next to a pair of elevator doors.

'Ummm' thought Marcie to herself, 'no tricks. Guess you gotta go down hard, guy.'

Marcie walked towards the man, and before he could register the sounds of footsteps, the young woman rammed the blade of her hand into the unsuspecting guard's throat. Stepping back as the guard started to gasp for air while holding onto his throat, Marcie took a few steps behind him and took out her taser. She then activated it after pressing it on the back of his neck. Grinning as the man fell onto the ground unconscious; she pressed a button to open the doors of the elevator and stepped inside. She then took out the second card, put it into the slot and pressed the button for the twenty-first floor.

'Deep Space Telemetry' thought Marcie to herself as she looked at the floor numbers changing on the elevator display, 'Faith, I guess your ghost will be heading to space today… ok.. that was a bad pun. I need good puns. Oh what the hell, once she's gone, then I'm gone… umm… I see a driver beneath me in my future.'

**Isolation Room One, SGC, at that same time.**

Faith was lying down on her bed as Dr. Fraiser ran a portable scanner over her body. Faith turned her head to the side and looked at the screen that the doctor was looking at before she looked back up at the ceiling. All the while, she was thinking about what the General had told her earlier, that she was going to be protected and they were not going to hand her over to the Council.

'Diana told me about the military controlling a Slayer' thought Faith to herself as the scanner took another pass over her, 'if the military wants to control me, does that make them any better than the Council? I.. I really don't know what to do. I mean I could try and escape if they decide to transport me somewhere else.. but escaping from this place right now is a no-no. I'll probably get shot. But then, the baldy wasn't looking at me as a weapon that Wesley, or the Council sees me and Buffy. He actually saw me. Me as Faith, not as a weapon. This.. this is just confusing as hell. OK, so… I'm sure that the doc will find out that I'm all healed up.. and then they'll want to transfer me somewhere else for experimentation. I' escape then… just like how I escaped from the team that Wesley called on me back in Sunnydale. Then I'll leave Colorado Springs and head somewhere else.'

Faith saw the scanner take its final pass over her before it stopped at her feet. She looked at Dr. Fraiser, who got off her seat and ordered the two nurses to take the scanner back to the infirmary, before walking towards the dark haired young woman with a smile on her face.

"Looks like your wounds have totally healed up" said Dr. Fraiser as she leaned on the railing of the bed as she looked down at Faith, "I'll be moving you to the infirmary for a few days of observation, just to make sure that everything's alright."

"Then I can go" said Faith.

"That's up to General Hammond, Faith" said Dr. Fraiser as she grabbed a chair and sat next to Faith while she brought up the back of Faith's bed so that she was sitting up, "is there some place you need to get going?"

That was the question that was plaguing Faith's mind, where does she go from here. She knew that once she's out of wherever she was, that she'll be a fugitive from the police who she had no doubt would want to talk to her about Professor Worth.

'I'm sure B told them something' thought Faith to herself, 'but then, I'll also be wanted by these guys, and the Council. Wherever I go, I'll be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Hell, I prefer my pimp coming after me than this crap.'

"Faith" said Dr. Fraiser, bringing the Slayer out of her train of thought, "this healing that you have, is it… how do I put it, mystical in origin? I mean General Hammond told me about who you are, so… do you know if this is mystical, or genetic?"

"You wanna experiment on me?" asked Faith as she glared at the doctor who looked back at her horrified.

"No" said Dr. Fraiser, "what gave you that idea?"

"Well" said Faith, "baldy knows that I'm a Slayer, so do you… I'm guessing that you'd want to study me. So that means taking me apart. Right? You wanna know what makes me tick? I mean, isn't that how you have a demon working for you guys?"

"Huh?" said Dr. Fraiser as Faith told her about a dark skinned, bald man; the same one who had been seen in her room after she was brought in, "you mean Murray? Wait, how do you know that he's a demon?"

"Look" said Faith as she looked at Dr. Fraiser, "I just know alright, it's just a feeling I have. If you wanna know how I know, maybe you need to cut into my brain. All I'll tell you is that I'm not gonna make it easy."

"So you can sense Murray's 'demoness'?" said Dr. Fraiser, 'she can sense his symbiote.'

"Yeah" said Faith, "I know he's a demon. So if you wanna do to me whatever you did to him, then I can tell you that I won't go quietly."

"No one is going to hurt you, Faith" said the doctor as she looked at the dark haired young woman, "that is something I can promise you. We're just curious about some things about you, but we're not going to cut you open.

Faith just looked at the doctor and wondered if she was being serious. For the first time since she came here, she was wondering if the people around her; the doctor and the General meant what they were saying.

'I read people easy' thought Faith to herself as she looked at the doctor, 'after Diana died, that's how I made my money before heading to Sunnydale… hell, that's how I made money before Diana came into my life. But this lady and the baldy… I.. I.. don't know what to think."

Just then, both Dr. Fraiser and Faith looked on as the blast doors to the Isolation Room opened. Faith narrowed her eyes as Dr. Fraiser walked towards the open door, however, just as she took a few steps around the foot of Faith's bed and towards the doors, Faith saw the doctor double over as if she was punched in the abdomen before she was stumbling back against the side wall hard.

"Hey" shouted Faith as she pulled out the leads that were connected to her head, chest, and the I.V that was connected to her wrist as the blast doors closed again while Dr. Frasier was groaning on the ground. It was a few seconds later that Faith, who was now sitting with her feet at the edge of the bed, heard footsteps as she suddenly felt a fist hitting her face as she fell back onto the bed. However, she could see that there was nothing there. She could feel herself getting punched by an invisible force as she swung her arm and hit something, or someone, that wasn't visible. Faith slowly got up as she looked to her left as tables, and the screen that showed Faith's scans crashed onto the floor as if someone had crashed into it.

Dr. Frasier held her side as she slowly got up while Faith, whose lip was bleeding, stepped with her bare feet onto the cold cement floor. The doctor quickly headed to a panel near the closed blast door and pressed a button.

"This is Dr. Fraiser in Iso One" said the doctor as Faith looked back at her while the klaxons started to blare, "we have a code red. Security breach, I repeat we have a security breach. Lock down the base. All security personnel are needed at my location with TER's, I repeat… security needs to be equipped with… aahhh!"

"Hey" shouted Faith as she ran to the doctor when a scalpel sliced through her upper arm, which seemed to the both of them to be just floating in the air. Faith aimed for the scalpel and grabbed the arm that she knew was holding onto the medical instrument. The Slayer grabbed it and turned her body, as well as the arm she was holding on to, before letting go of the invisible arm. Dr. Fraiser and Faith saw that the bed the Slayerwas laying on earlier fall sideways onto the floor.

"You're just like the other one" said Marcie as she slowly got up from behind the fallen bed as Faith ran towards her. She stepped aside as Faith punched into thin air before the invisible girl quickly took out her taser and tased the Slayer's back just as Dr. Frasier shouted for Faith to watch out. Marcie then put her taser away once Faith fell to the floor before moving to the other side of the room where she punched Dr. Fraiser and then kicked her repeatedly once she too had fallen on the floor.

"You" said Marcie as she continued to kick the doctor, "are messing up my mission. Why… why are you messing up my mission.. why…."

Before Marcie, whose back was facing Faith, could finish what she wanted to say… she felt a chair hit her side as she screamed out loud. She fell to the ground holding the side of her arm as she looked at Faith who dropped the metallic chair that she hit Marcie with onto the floor. Smiling to herself, the invisible girl slowly got up onto her feet. She knew that she was bleeding, however, she also knew that Faith wouldn't be able to see where she was.

"You can't see me" said Marcie as Faith rushed her again but all Marcie did was move out of the way and punch the back of Faith's head before stepping back. Marcie remained quiet as Faith punched the air while the invisible girl moved behind the Slayer and kicked her back. Faith turned around again only to be met by an invisible punch while the doctor lay groaning on the floor. Faith tried to dodge the punches but she couldn't hit what she couldn't see since she felt as if she was being hit from all sides.

All she could hear was laughter as the blast doors suddenly opened. Faith started panting and she knew that the girl who was punching her was also surprised by the opening of the doors, as well as the group of people who were standing holding some strange weaponry.

"You shoot" said Marcie, "you'll kill everyone here."

"Not unless we see you" said General Hammond, while Teal'c was pointing a Zat, as he nodded at the S.F's next to him who already had the TER's, a device that the SGC were given by the Tok'ra to battle against the invasion of the Ree'tou last year. The Ree'tou were a race that could go out of phase, basically appearing invisible to the naked eye and the TER's, Transphasic Eradication Rods, were the only weapon capable of combating them since the weapon enabled the user and anyone else in the vicinity to see anyone that was out of phase. The S.F's pressed a button on the side and activated their TER's as Marcie, who was standing behind Faith, was temporarily unphased into the human visible spectrum.

"Hands up" said the S.F's as they stepped forward while a shocked Marcie found that she could finally see her own hands.

"You can see me" said Marcy as she started to laugh, "you can see me… cant you? Oh my god you can see me."

"Shut up" said Faith as she turned around and punched Marcie in the face, knocking her out. Faith stood over the fallen Marcie with her hands rolled into fists as she panted hard. She then wiped the blood that was flowing from her lips as she stumbled backwards just as the General rushed forward and helped to support her.

"Dr. Fraiser" said Teal'c who was crouched down over Dr. Fraiser as he took her into his arms and picked her up, "you will be alright. I will take you to the infirmary."

"Faith's injured" said Dr. Fraiser as Teal'c turned and watched Faith's head fall onto the General's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"She will be well, Dr. Fraiser" said Teal'c as the General ordered one of the S.F's to take Faith to the infirmary, and then looked at the other S.F's and tell them to take Marcie into custody. That they need to question her about why she came here, and most importantly, who sent her.

**Los Angeles International, 1545 hours.**

Upon exiting the plane after it had reached Los Angeles, the Major headed to another terminal where she would be able to buy her tickets that would take her to Colorado Springs. On the way to the terminal, in fact during the entire flight to L.A, the Major had been racking her brain for the name of the doctor who had delivered Ellie as well as the name of the nurse who was in there with her and Betty.

'Come on' thought the Major to herself as she hurried towards another terminal, 'his name is at the back of my mind.. Reed, Reed something. Reed Richards? No, that's a comic book.. mental note, never mention that name in front of Colonel O'Neill, I'll never hear about it.'

The Major kept on thinking about what the name could be when she suddenly stopped and took out her phone from her bag and made a note to herself.

'Payton Reed' thought the blonde as she typed out the name onto her phone, 'Payton Reed, that's the one. That's the name of the man who delivered Ellie. And the nurse… the nurse…'

The Major frowned before she put her phone back into her bag and continued to walk towards the other terminal while she thought about the name of the nurse. She was running through names in her mind as she entered the next terminal and headed straight to the ticket counter where she told the attendant that she needed to get a ticket for Colorado Springs that would leave as soon as possible.

"Sorry ma'am" said the woman behind the counter as she checked flight availability on her computer, "the earliest that a flight will be leaving for Colorado Springs is in four hours."

"Nothing earlier?" asked the Major who wanted to head to the SGC as soon as humanly possible.

"Sorry" replied the woman as the Major nodded her head and handed her a credit card. The Major waited for a few minutes while the woman printed her ticket. Once she received the ticket, the Major thanked the woman and headed towards the gate area where she could wait for her flight. In the meantime, she picked up her phone as he headed to the gate and called the SGC.

"NORAD" said the familiar voice of Walter Harriman on the other line.

"Walter" said the Major, "I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill."

"Ma'am" said the technician as he recalled what had happened in the past few hours. The Tollan had come through the Stargate to retrieve their stolen technology, and after they had left following both General Hammond and Daniel trying to smooth things out with the Tollan delegation; the General called in Colonel O'Neill, who was accompanied by Teal'c to his office. HE wasn't sure what happened, but all he knew was that the General offered the Colonel retirement, and he had taken it. It had come as a complete shock to him that the Colonel, the leader of the SGC's first team, had left the Air Force… and it was a shock that permeated the entire base within an hour after he had left the mountain. He couldn't imagine how his team was taking it, or how Major Carter would take it; however, he knew that the General wanted to tell the Major what happened which would be best since Walter had no idea about how the blonde would react to such a news. HE also headed about what happened to Faith, as well as the rumour that went around the base of the young woman being the Major's daughter. HE knew tat the blonde officer would be upset about Faith being targeted within the SGC, however the truth was that they still knew nothing about the mysterious invisible girl. She was still unconscious, so they had no answers. For the moment, Walter did what he was supposed to do, "Colonel O'Neill's busy, I'll transfer you to General Hammond."

"Sure" said the Major as she sat down on one of the seats at the gate area, 'busy doing what? Oh, maybe he's still doing his report on the Tollan meeting. Hopefully they managed to get some limited access to their technology; their ion cannons are way ahead of us, but any of their other technology would be fantastic.'

It was a few seconds, and a click, later that General Hammonds voice came on the other line.

"General, Sir" said Major Carter as she spoke into her phone, "I've talk to her friends and I've found some interesting information. I'll brief you when I get back in, but my flight from L.A doesn't leave for another four hours.. give or take."

"Major" said the General as the blonde woman noticed a strange edge in his voice, "I need you to get to Point Mugu Naval Air Station. I'll call ahead and make sure you have a F-22 ready by the time you get there."

"Thank you, sir" said a confused Major Carter, "is.. Is everything alright? Is Ellie…."

"Your daughter's fine" said the General who was sitting behind his desk. He hated lying to his officers, especially when it concerned their family.. however, he needed the Major to be calm and for her to keep a clear mind. He also felt it best that she be notified in person, especially since they caught the young woman who attacked the Slayer. However, he knew that the Major needed to know about Colonel O'Neill's situation because the people who were now onto the man, would want to see reactions from everyone of his team members to ensure that he really did retire from the SGC, and that it wasn't a trick, "I've talked to her myself, and I think that we need to compare notes once you get back. But I need you back here as soon as possible, something.. something's happened to Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sir?" said a worried Major as she stood up and quickly headed back the way she had come in, "what's wrong? Did the mission go…"

"The Colonel stole technology from the Tollan, Major" said the General as the Major stopped mid-stride in shock, "I'm not sure if you are aware but the SGC has been accused of stealing technology from our allies. And with what the Colonel just did, the Tollan gave us an ultimatum…"

"The Colonel can't be with us anymore" said the Major as she shook her head, "but sir, it doesn't make sense. HE knows how important our work is, so why would he…."

"As of right now, Major" said the General, "Colonel O'Neill is no longer involved with anything related to the Stargate Program. His clearance has been revoked, and.. and he has admitted what he did. I'm sorry, Major."

"I.. I.." said the Major as she shook her head again, fighting off tears as she thought about no longer working with the Colonel; not having him mumble when she goes in technobbable mode, or when Daniel starts excitedly talking about what they found in some ruin off-world, "I'll be there as soon as I can, sir."

"Major" said the General, "a new leader will be selected for SG-1, and I want you to understand that the new leader…"

"I realize that it won't be me, sir" said the Major as she continued to walk to the counter where she covered her phone speaker and asked the same woman she purchased the tickets from earlier for a refund. She then got back on the phone and told the General that a Major may not be what the others are looking for to lead the team, "will it be Colonel Reynolds, sir?"

"I haven't made a decision, yet" said the General.

"I see" replied the Major after the woman handed the Major back her credit card. She nodded at the woman behind the counter and headed out of the terminal. She wiped the tears that were welling in her eyes as she changed the subject and told the General that she remembered that the doctor who delivered Faith was someone by the name of Payton Reed, and that while she couldn't remember the name of the nurse, they could call the hospital and find out. The Major then suddenly stopped, making the man walking behind her swerve to the left before he passed her, mumbling that she was drunk. The Major looked at the man and frowned before she continued to talk on the phone, "sir, I remember… the name.. the name of the nurse. It's Maggie Williams, yeah.. Maggie Williams."

"Alright" said the General as he wrote down the names on a piece of paper in his office, "I'll have Walter start making some discreet enquiries about these two. But in the meantime, get going to the Air Station; I'll call then now."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she headed for a taxi stand where she took the first waiting vehicle. The Major had her phone in her hand as she entered the cab and told the man to take her to Point Mugu Naval Air Station. The man nodded his head before he started driving with the Major leaning back on the rear seat as she thought about what the General had said about the Colonel. She then looked at her phone and flipped it open before dialling the Colonel's cell phone number. She put the phone to her ear as the call went to voicemail. Frowning, the blonde then dialled the Colonel's home number which eventually went to voicemail as well. Flipping her phone closed, the Major looked out of the window before she flipped her phone open again and, again, dialled the Colonel's home phone number.

"Hi, sir" said the Major after the call went to voicemail, "it's Major Carter… Sam… I.. I just heard from General Hammond about what happened. I was just hoping that we could talk, I'm not sure what happened, or why you did what you did.. but… please call me back?"

The Major mentally kicked herself for leaving such a message but it was too late. The message had already been saved and she hoped that the Colonel would at least give her a call, without making fun of her for leaving that message.

"So, boyfriend?" asked the driver as he looked at the Major through the rear view mirror.

"No" said the blonde officer as she flipped her phone open again and dialled Daniel's number, "he's a friend."

"Right" said the driver as the Major started to talk to Daniel who was on the other line while the driver made the trip to the Point Mugu Naval Air Station.

TBC.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Isolation Room One, SGC, 1500 hours.**

Marcie couldn't believe it, she let the shock of her being able to see her body again get to her; leaving her open for a strike by her target, Faith Lehane. As she fell onto the floor with blood flowing down the side of her mouth at the surprise attack, she thought back to the last time that she was punched with that degree of severity.

'Buffy' thought Marcie as she thought back to the day she had kidnapped Cordelia Chase, her tormentor, as well as Buffy Summers.. the girl who saved Cordelia. Marcie remembered having her on the ropes, she remembered taunting her and the blonde girl missing her as she punched into empty air. She then remembered the hit that she kept telling herself was just a lucky hit, but that was the hit that ended Marcie's dreams of vengeance against Cordelia, and then against Buffy.

As Marcie lay on the floor of Isolation Room One, she looked at Faith who had fallen backwards and was almost immediately grabbed by the bald man in uniform as he rushed in. The invisible girl could only lock her jaw in anger at the dark haired young woman before she lost consciousness. While unconscious, Marcie dreamt about becoming invisible for the first time. Her entire existence was of being ignored by those who could have been her friends, and even among her family; her older sibling being showered more with love and affection than her. So once day when she raised her hand to answer a question that her teacher had posted to the class, Marcie was ignored once again. That was the final straw as when she put her hand back down; she looked at it in shock when she realized that it was fading in and out of her sight. She then looked back up at her teacher whose back was now facing the class as she wrote something on the board. Marcie called for the teacher but she was ignored as usual. She looked at the other students for help but they all were taking notes on what the teacher was writing on the board.

"No" said Marcie softly as her palm vanished, and then her lower arm. In a panic, Marcie got off her seat and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, before heading out of the door. All the while, no one said a single thing. Marcie ran down the hallway and into the women's washroom and headed to the one of the mirrors on the wall. Breathing hard, she could see herself vanishing bit by bit. Shaking her head, she could see that her whole left side was invisible. All she could see now was the bag that was just hanging in mid-air.

"Help me!" shouted Marcie as she ran out of the washroom and stood at the middle of the hallway, "help me!"

Marcie dropped the bag onto the floor with a thud and ran to the nearest door and pounded on it. She kept on shouting for help when she noticed the teacher get up from the chair and head towards the door. The girl stepped back as the teacher opened the door and stepped outside, looking from one direction to another. Marcie was about to touch him she when she noticed that her entire body was gone, she was invisible. She looked on in shock at her own body while the teacher cursed whichever student was playing a prank on him before heading back into the classroom, and closing the door behind him.

The newly invisible girl took a step back before she looked down her body and found that she had no legs. The new shock of not being able to see herself caused the young woman to stumble back onto the floor as she felt for her arms, legs, waist, chest, eyes; basically she ran her hands over her invisible body to make sure that everything was it should be. She would later learn that when she first became invisible, her brain was in shock as it thought that Marcie really did lose her body. One of her instructors would later describe it as going blind, but still being able to see.

However, back in Sunnydale High; Marcie was alone. She had to learn everything the hard way if she had to survive. The only thing that kept her going was that now, if she could master this invisibility, she had a chance to exact revenge against those who ignored her. The first thing she had to do was stand, so she got on her hands and legs and crawled to the wall near the lockers. Once there, she gently put her hands on the wall, and used it for support when she slowly stood up. Marcie, with tears running down her face, slowly turned her body, and then cautiously took a step forward. She knew in her heart that she had to relearn how to walk since she couldn't see her body; she had to relearn how to walk, how to hold things, she had to relearn the length of her arm, her legs, the location of her mouth when she had to eat.

That first day, however, was a nightmare. She took her first steps from the wall before she tripped by hitting her left foot with her right and fell onto her knees. To make it even worse, the bell had rang by that time and Marcie panicked as she got on all fours and crawled to one of the walls near the lockers and made herself as small as possible so that she didn't get hurt. Silently crying as she watched the world go by her, she eventually began to move around the school without any problems; leading her to start killing those who had ignored her.

She had been invisible for six months and she guessed that the condition was permanent. Those six months alone, not being able to see herself, and being in self imposed exile made her insane. Eventually she went up against Buffy, and failed. But it was the encounter with the Slayer that introduced her to a branch of the Department of Defence that dealt with children like her; children who were invisible. It was a place where she was finally accepted, but it was also a place where the training was cruel and unique.

Marcie learned that those who are invisible can't see the others who are; just like any normal human being. Marcie had to first learn how to fight in their invisible state before learning how to kill. They had been using thermal goggles for the first few months, and once they had gotten used to the goggles, the invisible children had to learn how to fight without them. After months of being invisible, after years of being ignored, Marcie finally found someplace she was accepted. And she loved it. Her trainers told her that all of her senses were heightened, and that she needed to concentrate to fight effectively against her opponents. Eventually, she learned how to read the minute muscle movements before an opponent launches an attack, she improved her awareness until she could even feel the vibrations in the air as she practiced with her invisible colleagues. She improvement her speed and strength, and she eventually found out that her body in particular had became more durable with training. She even fought with someone three times her size and was able to take a few hard hits before she collapsed onto the floor.

Her trainers told her that they had recorded strange energy emissions in Sunnydale, and that those emissions must have changed something in her after she went invisible. However, Marcie knew what it really was; the same thing that she had heard Buffy and the others talking about when she spied on them; it was the Hellmouth.

She eventually became their top assassin, and infiltrator; however today was the day she made a mistake. Her first mistake since she became part of the Program, she lightly bumped the doctor as she walked past her. Marcie saw the redhead stop before she grinned and beat on the doctor. She had counted on her target being weakened as her contact claimed she would be, but Marcie found Faith was strong enough to take her out.

It was about thirty minutes later that Marcie woke up and found herself lying on a cot in a room that had a glass windowed observation deck. Groaning as she slowly pushed her body up to a sitting position, she turned her body and placed her feet on the floor. She then looked at herself and found that she was still invisible and smiled; this was who she was now. She didn't want to see her body anymore.

'It's a weakness' thought Marcie to herself as she looked around the barren room that had only one closed blast door at the right side. She frowned at the door before she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye coming from the observation room. Standing up, the invisible girl smiled and walked up to the middle of the room as the two bald men from earlier; one in an Air Force uniform, and the other in a black shirt and trousers walked in before putting thermal goggles over their eyes. She then saw them walk up to the glass before the man in uniform put his hands behind his back.

"Miss, my name is General George Hammond. I am the commander of this base."

"I am Murray."

Marcie saw the both of them looking directly at her before she huffed and walked around the room.

"What is your name?" asked the General, "who sent you here? Who do you work for? Who gave you information on this facility, and the key cards?"

Marcie stopped and looked at the General before giving him a smile, certain that he'll pick it up through the thermal goggles.

"Miss" said the General, "I'm just trying to make this easy on you. We've already sent your fingerprints for a background check and we'll know everything about you soon. But if you cooperate now, then I'll take that into consideration as I decide what to do with you. You broke into a secured U.S. Government facility, assaulted two Air Force Officers and a protected individual."

"Please" said Marcie with derision in her voice as she walked back to the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips.

"Are there more of you?" said Teal'c as Marcie looked at the man.

"What do you think, baby?" asked Marcie seductively as Teal'c and General Hammond looked at each other, and then at Marcy again, before she started to laugh, "this is funny."

"It is not" said Teal'c.

"Yeah, yeah" said Marcie as she turned and headed back to her cot before turning around again.

Back in the observation room, the General and Teal'c took off their goggles before turning on the lights in the isolation room below, and in the observation booth. Walking out of the observation booth through the side doors, they passed the two S.F's who were guarding Marcie while holding TER's in their hands.

"General Hammond" said Teal'c as they walked through the hallway, "I believe we can expect more of these individuals to come to the SGC. If their target is Ellie Carter, then…."

"I know, Teal'c" said the General, "I have three S.F's up on the tenth floor with TER's. If there is anything suspicious, I've ordered them to use deadly force. If these people are really invisible like the woman in the isolation room, then this is a security threat that needs to be taken care of."

"Infiltration" said Teal'c as he walked with the General while the man nodded his head, "Assassinations. These people will be able to go anywhere."

"Yes" said the General as he looked at Teal'c, "I know what you're thinking. Sending some of them through the Stargate into heavy Goa'uld fortified areas could give us a massive tactical advantage."

"Indeed" said Teal'c nodding his head.

"The primary goal is to protect Major Carter's daughter before any other consideration" said General Hammond as Teal'c nodded his head, "she must have come here somehow. I want you to take a few S.F's and check the surrounding area. I don't think she came here on foot, and since it would be suspicious if a driverless car drove past, we can assume that she was driven here. They need to either register with the front gate, or have an I.D to enter this compound so I'd hazard a guess that there must be a car parked nearby."

"Understood, General Hammond" said Teal'c as he nodded his head, "what of the key cards that we found on her?"

"We're checking up on them" said the General as they approached the elevators, "from first glance, they look authentic. If they really are authentic, then we have a massive security breach since the only way anyone could get a hold of those particular key cards would be if they worked at the Pentagon, and that's only a select handful of people. Or it could be someone from the SGC."

"Do you believe this Watchers Council is responsible, General Hammond?"

"I'm not sure, Teal'c" said the General shaking his head, "the President mentioned that they are well connected, so I wouldn't be surprised."

The General then turned to Teal'c and told him to get going, and that he would call the President and update him on what just happened. The Jaffa then nodded his head before heading back into the elevator where he would meet with some of the security staff on the twentieth floor and brief them on the plan of action.

**General Hammond's office, 1515 hours.**

Once General Hammond reached his office, he sat down behind his desk and picked up the red phone. Pressing the second button, his speed dial for the President, he leaned forward on his desk as the other line started to ring.

"Mr. President."

"General" said President Ryan as he leaned back on his chair in the Oval Office, "I was just about to call you, have you found any information on this Faith Lehane? The one that I told you about, the Slayer that the Watcher's Council claims that we have."

"Sir?" asked a confused General Hammond. The General knew that he had already told the President about who Faith really was, and that the President had ordered that the dark haired Slayer be kept under his protection; he even had created a Presidential Eye Only file for the young lady.

"George" said the President, "I told you about the agreement we had with the Council. No Slayers with the military. I don't like this either but…"

"Mr. President" said General Hammond as he interrupted his Commander-in-Chief, "with all due respect, you asked me to keep her protected."

"General" said a surprised President Ryan, "I've never asked you to do that."

"Sir" replied the General, "I've already prepared everything about Miss Lehane, I'm just waiting for Major Carter to return so that I can have a copy of the Certificate she received after her child's still-birth."

"George?" said the President, "what are you talking about? Why does Major Carter have anything to do with this? And she had a child? General?"

"Sir" said the General as he stood up from behind his desk, "Major Carter is the biological mother of Faith Lehane. Mr. President, I've already notified you of this fact. I have all the evidence with me, including her DNA tests. Sir, you even said that you'd be starting a Presidential file on her."

"Wait, you're telling me that the Major's had a child who died?" asked President Ryan as he checked a secured drawer at his desk. Unlocking the drawer with a PIN code, the President opened it and looked in shock as he saw a file marked Top Secret. Taking out the file while asking the General to hang on, the man opened it and found basic information on Faith that he had already filled out.

"Mr. President?" asked General Hammond over the phone when the line went silent for a few minutes.

"George" said the President, "this can't be right. How come I can't remember?"

"Sir" said General Hammond, "I was going to brief you once my report was filed on Miss Lehane, but according to her, the people who had attacked her before she was rescued by SG-1 seems to have been sent by the Watchers Council."

"George" said the President as he reached for a button to call one of his aides, but he pulled back his arm almost immediately after thinking against it, "what you're saying….. this was something that was never agreed to by this government."

"A foreign entity kidnapping American citizens, Mr. President" said General Hammond, "and not just that, we just took a woman into our custody that broke into the SGC. She assaulted three guards, the Chief Medical Officer, and Miss Lehane. Knowing what we know, she could have been sent to assassinate Miss Lehane."

"How could have she broken in?" asked the President as his heart raced.

"For one thing, sir" said General Hammond, "she's invisible, and she seems to have copies of keycards that would get her into the SGC."

"Invisible?" asked the President, "George, did you say invisible?"

"Yes, sir" said General Hammond, "as far as I'm aware, sir; there are no programs that deal with invisible individuals. However, this brings about a severe breach in security not just for this Command but for every branch of the government."

"I'll find out what I can, George" said the President as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. The man had been read in on a project that would be training gifted individuals that would protect the security of the United States. However, the project was so secretive that the President himself was not aware of the specifics.

'Don't tell me that they deal with invisible people' thought the President to himself while he continued to talk to General Hammond as he recalled what his National Security Advisor told him after the inauguration, 'that's why he said I'll have plausible deniability. But this, using these people to kidnap our own on American soil. And if the Council were really involved in trying to kidnap, or kill, Faith Lehane.. then I have a nasty feeling in my gut that this invisible person was also sent by the council to kill her. Which bring up another scary thought, why does an outside force have a say in this program? Could there be an insider? Is that why I don't remember anything George and I talked about? Pete told me that the Council has mystical knowledge, don't tell me they…? No… they wouldn't dare. And the Keycards to the SGC, only the Joint Chiefs and my Chief of National Security knows about the SGC. Don't tell me that they've been compromised?'

"Sir?" asked General Hammond over the phone as the President shook his head.

"General Hammond" said the President, "I am very much aware that this call cannot be tapped, or traced."

"Of course, sir" said the General.

"Has the SGC come across technology that could retrieve lost memories?"

"I understand what you mean, sir" said the General as he remembered the Tok'ra memory recall device they were examining at the SGC, "yes, we are examining a Tok'ra device that could recall suppressed, or forgotten memories. I can have it sent to D.C within a few hours where Major Davis can…"

"I know Colonel O'Neill has already gone undercover" said the President, "and I am aware that this operation is vital to preserving our diplomatic ties with our off world allies, so I'd suggest that any action be taken after the return of Colonel O'Neill, and the capture of these traitors who have been stealing technology. However, I also believe that someone from the White House may have, how do I put this delicately, umm…. Mystically put a whammy on me."

The General listened as the President explained to him that the Council had a lot of mystical knowledge, and that it made sense they'd be involved since he had forgotten their conversation after he informed the Prime Minister.

"And he would have no doubt told the head of the Council" said General Hammond, "and I can only guess that the Prime Minister would have forgotten the conversation he had with you, Sir."

"We need to use the device on him, as well" said the President as he sighed, "I had hoped that we could keep the existence of the Program secret for a few more years until we were ready to tell our allies on our terms. But this… the situation is being manipulated by a third party to murder someone who I just learned is the daughter of a hero; a daughter who was apparently dead. Couple that with the manipulation of my mind; which makes me suspect that other leaders may have been manipulated as well, including the Prime Minister."

"Yes, sir" said General Hammond nodding his head, "I expect that the Colonel will be contacted soon by this rogue element of the SGC, and then the plan would quickly go into motion. These people would want to start the acquisition of technology as fast as possible so I wouldn't be surprised if the Colonel is contacted within the next two days."

"Understood" said the President, "and how about Miss Lehane? Is she really Major Carter's daughter? And if she was dead, then how…?"

"She will be briefing me once she returns, sir" said the General.

"Major Carter?" asked the President, "where is she?"

"She's on her way back from Sunnydale, sir" said the General, "she'll take a flight back to Peterson's, and then she'll brief me once she heads back to the SGC."

"I see" said the President.

"Mr. President" said the General as Teal'c knocked on his door, "and once I've been briefed by Major Carter, I will have the report sent to you Sir. But Sir, I recommend that you continue with your day as usual. The less we reveal that we know about what may have happened to your memories, the better that we would be able to catch who could have been responsible."

"Agreed" said the President, "please give Major Carter my congratulations on getting her daughter back."

"Yes, sir" said the General before he nodded his head and put the phone down before looking at Teal'c. The uniformed man asked Teal'c if security found anyone suspicious, to which the Jaffa shook his head telling the General that they didn't find anything.

"I see" replied the General.

"The driver must have escaped when the invisible woman did not return at a set time" said Teal'c.

"Did the security camera's at the entrance catch anything?" asked the General, "there's only one road that leads back into Colorado Springs, and anyone going to and from the national park would have to drive past the gate."

"I will examine the video" said Teal'c as the General nodded his head. It was later that the General received a call from Major Carter who had just arrived at the Los Angeles Airport. He told her that it would be much better if she took a taxi to the Point Mugu Naval Air Station where he'd call ahead to have an F-22 ready for her. It was soon after he talked with the Major that General Hammond contacted the Naval Air Station and arranged with the commander of the base to get a F-22 ready for take-off by the time Major Carter gets to the base. He then made another call to gather information of the name of the doctor who had delivered Faith, as well as the nurse who was in the room. He then ordered two more S.F's with TER's to the tenth floor to provide backup to the three who were already there. In the meantime, he wanted to make his invisible prisoner sweat a little before interviewing her again in the hope that she'll be more forthcoming with information.

Once he was done making the calls he needed to make, the General sighed and got out from the back of his desk and walked out of his office. He headed towards the elevator and the end of the hallway and went up to the twenty second floor. Exiting the elevator, the man walked towards the primary infirmary where the doctors and nurses had moved Faith and Dr. Fraiser. Walking through the double doors, the General was surprised to see a groaning Faith struggling to sit up as she weakly pushed Dr. Warner and two nurses who were trying to keep her lying down.

"Dr. Warner?" said the General as he glanced at a bandaged Dr. Fraiser who was lying in bed unconscious. The General then looked at Faith, who looked back at him before she lay on the bed with a loud sigh.

"Sorry, General" said the doctor, "Miss Lehane's insisting that she's doing fine, but we still need her to stay for observation."

"I'm fine" said Faith as everyone looked at her, "it takes a few days for me to recover and…"

'In the meantime" said General Hammond, "you will follow the doctor's orders, Miss Lehane. You may be stronger now than you were when you were first brought into this facility; it does not mean that you have fully recovered. You will be kept here for observation for a couple of days, by which time I'd have come up with a decision on what to do about you."

Faith could only narrow her eyes as she looked at the General who turned to face Dr. Warner. She overheard him asking the doctor about Dr. Fraiser. Looking at the redhead as Dr. Warner told the General that she had a cracked rib, a cut on her arm, and bruising on her face and body; Faith could help but feel conflicted about the whole situation. At first, she thought that what happened in the Isolation Room was just a test by the military to gauge her abilities.. to see how strong she really was. The Slayer didn't want to use everything she had to fight whoever it was that attacked her. However, she knew there was something very wrong when Dr. Fraiser was getting mercilessly beaten; no matter what, Faith knew that there was no way that the military would submit their own to this kind of abuse.

'Still' thought Faith to herself, 'maybe they would do something like this to their own. IF the Council would do anything to get back a Slayer, what would the military do to keep one?'

"Miss Lehane" said General Hammond as he approached Faith after talking to Dr. Warner, "we have the woman who attacked you, and Dr. Fraiser in custody. Do you have any idea of who she is? Why she is how she is?"

"No" said Faith softly, "I thought that you people were playing a trick on me. To see how I would react, if I'd use my full power, or if I'd kill her."

"And now?" asked the General as he sat next to her.

"I don't know" said Faith as she looked at Dr. Fraiser, "she tried to help me, but I don't know if that was part of the plan."

"You saved her" said the General as he looked at Dr. Fraiser, and then again at Faith, "she has a daughter who I'm certain will want to thank you for saving her."

Faith just continued looking at the General, unable to make a read if the man was telling the truth.. or if he was just playing with her.

"But" said the General as if sensing what the young woman was thinking about, "I can promise you that we would not do this to our own people. None of this was a trick to get you o use your abilities. All I can say is that we'll try our best to keep you safe."

"Yeah" said Faith as she decided to take a different tactic, "nice job. Look, just let me go.. and you guys will be safe. No one will attack you. I mean, if whoever that was…. Still can't believe an invisible chick, anyway… if whoever that was after me. Then I need to get out of here. I'm feeling just fine so…"

"That won't happen again" said the General with a small smile, 'in the meantime, the doctor told me you haven't eaten anything."

"Not hungry" mumbled Faith as she looked at the bed.

"Nonsense" said the General as he turned and called one of the nurses over while Faith looked back up at him, "could you please get this young lady the special of the day? As well as two cups of Jello?"

"Of course, General."

"Faith?" asked the General after he asked the nurse to hang on for a second, "would you prefer the blue, green, or red jello?"

"Red, I guess" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders, after which the General nodded his head at the nurse who then rushed out of the infirmary. It wasn't too long before the nurse returned with some food as she placed the tray on a table and wheeled it to Faith who she then helped sit up. Faith could only look at the meatloaf, mash potatoes and steamed vegetables on her plate before looking at the two cups of Jello.

"If it makes you comfortable eating alone" said the General as Faith just looked at the food while glancing at him, before looking at the food again, "I can leave, and return at another time."

"Whatever" said the young woman as she picked up the fork and started to eat.

"Well, in that case" said the General as he leaned back on the chair, "I'll stay and make sure you finish everything on the plate."

"Yeah" said Faith as she looked down at the food and gave a subtle smile before taking another bite, "the meatloaf sucks."

TBC.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Program, location unknown, 1630 hours**

Vincent Manetti was one of the many agents involved with the Program, a classified unit in the Department of Defence set up to find and then recruit special individuals who would aid with protecting the national security of the United States from all threats; be they foreign or domestic. With nearly twenty invisible agents under their control, the Program had full discretion on going after any target that they felt would endanger the country. Manetti was one of the many handlers from the invisible agents that the Program recruited. As he sat in his office, Manetti received a call on the phone on his desk.

Picking it up as he continued to read a report, the man threw the report down onto the table all of a sudden as he looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean she hasn't reported in?" asked Manetti.

"Sir" said the driver who was talking to the man from a payphone in Colorado Springs after he hid his car in an alleyway, "I waited for Miss Ross at the primary extraction point; but when she went over the time she said she'd need to take care of the job, I left. She still hasn't contacted me. I'm at the secondary extraction point where she'd meet me if she ever went over time. She was supposed to call ten minutes ago, but so far nothing."

"Have they seen you?" asked Manetti.

"No, sir" said the driver, "I was very careful. Once I realized that she was over her twenty minutes, I took out the plates on the car and drove away until I was far enough away from the main gate. I then reattached the plates so that I don't get pulled over by the cops before entering Colorado Springs. But to be on the safe side, I think the car needs to be burned."

"Agreed" said Manetti.

"I'll do what I….." said the driver as he turned around, before he looked away as a police car drove past the alley behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Manetti.

"Nothing, Sir" said the driver as he glanced back over his shoulder, as the police car drove past him and made a left turn at the nearby intersection, "I saw a police car drive by. I thought that maybe the police was going to check on the car, but… but I recommend burning it."

"Agreed" said Manetti under his breath before he leaned back on his chair, "burn it. Burn it now. I'll have you extracted from the Springs Lodge, register under Robert Wick. Is that understood? Any collateral damage can be attributed to a terrorist attack."

"Yes, sir" said the driver before he put the phone down and headed back to the car. He drove the car until he passed the Springs Lodge, and continued driving for ten minutes until he reached a nearby gas station. Parking his car at the side of the station, away from the camera's, the man then got out of the car before he started to walk towards the Springs Lodge calmly, while making sure that the gas station camera's couldn't catch him. Once he was far enough, the man reached inside his suit as he took out a small remote control. Then the driver pressed a button on the remote as a huge explosion, accompanied by a fireball that rose into the air, blew up the car and anything that was in close proximity. The driver walked on while looking over his shoulder as people from the nearby restaurants rushed out to see the aftermath of the explosion.

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Program, Manetti called his superior and told them that the mission for the interested party had failed. He told his superior that Marcie was most likely captured, and that she would be interrogated. Manetti told him that he knew Marcie would never reveal any of their secrets, but they couldn't take the risk.

"She is one of our best agents" said Manetti as the male voice on the other line agreed before telling the man that he'll make the call to the interested party that wanted Faith gone. He then told Manetti to get rid of Marcie; that even if she wouldn't reveal anything; she, and the mission was compromised.

"Scorched Earth" said the man before he cut the line with Manetti as he closed his eyes. Manetti then leaned forward and pressed another button on his phone before another different voice came on at the other line.

"Colorado Springs" said Manetti as the voice on the other line listened, "Springs Lodge; name Robert Wick. Take care of him. We need it done by tonight."

"Yes, sir" said the voice as it cut off.

Frowning as he pressed another button, the man told the new voice on the other line that Marcie was compromised, and that they had no choice but to activated the failsafe.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked the male voice.

"She's been compromised" said Manetti as he remembered being one of the two agents who recruited the disturbed female, "so yes, I'm sure. Activate the failsafe."

"Understood" said the voice before the line was cut and Manetti leaned back on his chair.

'The price of capture' thought Manetti to himself, 'forgive me, Marcie.'

Back at Stargate Command, Marcie was sitting on her cot in Isolation Room two when she heard a click, and the felt a slight vibration in her chest. Putting her hand on her chest, Marcie could only smile as she remembered the day she was fully accepted into the Program; the day she received what they called a 'graduation gift'.

'A small explosive inside a device that looks like a pacemaker, activated by remote control when agents are compromised' thought Marcie to herself as she closed her eyes as a single tear went down her cheeks. Marcie missed only one person out of all the others, the only one who didn't ignore her, the one person who had always seen her for who she was; the one person she'd see in secret while she was still invisible, the one person who cried after Marcie was declared dead after a car accident which was the official government cover story, 'goodbye, mom.'

There was a disgusting squelching sound that reverberated throughout the Isolation Room as the S.F's, who were guarding the blast door heard the sound form the outside. They looked at each other before turning around and hurriedly sliding a key card through the wall panel. Once the door opened, they walked into a horrific scene that was right out of a B-grade horror movie with blood and tissue on the wall facing Marcie, and a now visible Marcie Ross lying on the bed with her lifeless eyes open as she looked at the blast door, with blood flowing down the side of her mouth.

"Get General Hammond" said one of the S.F's to his colleague as he activated his TER and scanned the immediate area. Finding no-one else, he took his hand off the trigger as klaxon's went off while he looked at the young women who was lying on the bed.

General Hammond was with Faith as she finished her food, including being forced to eat the steamed vegetables by the bald man, when the klaxons started to blare as Walter's voice came over the speakers asking General Hammond and the medical staff to report to Isolation Room Two. The General and Faith looked at each other before he turned to the nurse who was at her station, and ordered her to watch over Faith.

"Sorry, Miss Lehane" said the General and he stood up, "this command has numerous drills every day. Sometimes we can have five in one day, but don't worry… this has nothing to do with you. You're safe, I have three guards posted outside to protect you and Dr. Fraiser."

"Right" said Faith as the General turned and rushed out of the door, "drills.. yeah… sure…."

Faith looked at the nurse as she walked over while smiling at Faith before she rolled away the finished plate of food. The Slayer looked up at the nurse and asked her what was going on, but all the nurse did was repeat what General Hammond had already told her. Faith could only frown as the nurse pushed the back of her bed down to a thirty degree angle before telling her to get some rest.

Back at Isolation Room Two, General Hammond arrived at the same time as the medical staff who were heading into the room. He looked around with eyes wide open at the blood, and soft tissue that was strewn all over the place before turning to look at the young woman who was lying dead on the cot.

"Dear God" said the General as he looked up at Dr. Carmichael, "what happened?"

"We're gathering evidence, sir" said the doctor as Dr. Warner, along with Teal'c, rushed into the room, "but as far as I can tell, and this just a guess… it's like she exploded from the inside out."

"A bomb" said Teal'c as he stood next to General Hammond.

"That would be my first guess" said the doctor as he looked at General Hammond and Teal'c before he went back to the body. The General then turned to the S.F's behind him and ordered them to call in the explosive experts from SG-20 and SG-12. The S.F's nodded their heads and went to make the calls.

The General then looked at Marcie's dead body and shook his head.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic; at the same time.**

Travers was drinking a glass of champagne as he looked out the window of one of the Council's private jets when he looked at the bulky satellite phone that was lying down on the table in front of him. Putting the glass down, and picking up the phone, Travers looked at the number and gave a small smile hoping that what he'd be getting is good news.

"Mr. Parkson" said Travers as she leaned back on his seat, "I certainly do hope you have good news for me."

"I do not" said Parkson as the smile from Travers' face vanished, "our operative is presumably captured since she hasn't been able to contact us, or her field handler. We've had to take certain measures to ensure the secrecy of this operation so that it cannot be traced back to us."

"I want someone else sent" said Travers as he leaned forward in the seat, "this woman is extremely dangerous; maybe you do not understand the danger that Miss Lehane presents."

"Mr. Travers" said Parkson, "let me repeat myself, this base would have certainly increased its guard against any more incursions. I'm talking about thermal camera's at every entrance, tags on every employee; anything to make out those who work at Deep Space Telemetry, and those who do not. Miss Ross' possible capture has definitely brought attention to her, and we cannot have her say anything to anyone about this command."

"Fine" said Travers as he cancelled the call and put the phone back on the table in front of him. Leaning back, he thought about a new plan to get Faith back. It took a few minutes before he reached for a button on his armrest that connected him directly to the cockpit, "Robert, we'll be diverting to Colorado Springs, instead of New York."

"Understood, sir" said the Pilot as he set a new course.

Travers then picked up the satellite phone and made another call, this time to an office in the Pentagon.

"Rogers" said Travers after the man in the Colonel's uniform locked the door to his office before he headed to a locked drawer in his desk. He unlocked it and then took out the satellite phone before connecting the call to the only one who had that particular number.

"Sir"

"What do you know about an Air Force base under Cheyenne Mountain?" asked Travers, "Deep Space Telemetry."

"It's highly classified, sir" said Rogers as he closed his blinds, "I don't have access to whatever it is that they do in that base. But, I did manage to copy the Key cards which I left for that special operative in the parking lot."

"She failed" said Travers, "I want you to use your contacts to get me access into that base. They have the Slayer, Faith Lehane, and I want her back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Rogers, "I'll have something for you within the next few hours."

"Make sure that you do" said Travers before he disconnected the call. The man then looked out of the window as the plane banked while thinking that if he needed to get something done, then he had to do it himself. Dialling another number, the man called the Council's Los Angeles office and asked one of the lawyers to meet him in Colorado Springs with the required paperwork that shows the Council is responsible for the Slayers, and that per the agreement with the American government, the Council will take custody of Faith.

**F-22 Raptor, an hour away from Peterson Air Force base; 1745 hours.**

Major Carter was about an hour away from Petersons as she flew the sleek jet through the sky. She had left her bags at the Point Mugu Naval Station where it would be sent to Petersons for her. As the Major flew, she thought back to how Faith was doing, as well as having questions swimming in her mind.

'What do I say?' though the Major to herself, 'what do I do? How will she react? How will I react? Will she want to stay with me… of course she'll stay with me, I wont take no for an answer. I have so many questions. For her… so many that.. that I am afraid to ask. How did her mother treat her? How… why did her parents treat her the way they did. When I think about Janet's report I… I.. I just want to call Thor and ask him to beam those two into lower Earth orbit.'

The Major then shook her head and gave a small smile under the oxygen mask.

'Yeah' thought the Major to herself, 'easy Carter, take it easy. She's your daughter, it'll take some time for her to accept it.. but you've got the proof. She's yours…. She's yours…"

The Major then had a flashback to just before she had to leave her tour in the Gulf War. She remembered walking to Ellie's grave as a lieutenant and getting down on both knees as she looked at the headstone, and then looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hey Ellie" said the then lieutenant as she looked back down at the headstone, "it's going to be raining hard today. At least that's what the weathers report's saying. I… I'm going away for a little while. I'll be going far away and… and I don't know if I'll be coming back."

Lt. Carter then moved forward a little so that she could lean forward and brush her hand on the headstone. She traced the separate letters that made up Ellie's full name just as the heavens opened and it started to rain heavily. Lt. Carter continued to trace Ellie's name as her dress became wet, and he hair was matted onto her head before she straightened back while kneeling.

"If I don't return" said the Lieutenant as she looked at the headstone while water dripped down her face, "that means I'll be with you. But if I survive, then I'll immediate come see you after I return. In the meantime, Aunt Betty will come visit you while I'm away. She'll look after you. I… I hope that I make you proud, sweetheart."

As Major Carter thought about that day, her eyes teared up, which made her raise her visor and wipe the tears that were welled in her eyes before she lowered it back down and pushed the plane as fast as it could go. She wanted to return to Colorado Springs to see her daughter as soon as possible.

'You were taken from me' thought the Major to herself as she felt the plane vibrate when she pushed the engines to its maximum, 'you were taken from me, put into hell; and then… and then.. and then had something forced onto you without anyone to look after you; without anyone you could have to talk to. I saw your motel room, I imagined how lonely you were in there.. I… not anymore. It's not going to be like that anymore. It'll take time for the both of us to get used to one another; you stayed with evil people, and I've been imagining a relationship with you.. at least the you that I thought was buried in that cemetery. Now, it's time for the real thing.'

As the Major flew the plane, she had another flash of memory. She was grinning as she sat next to the just cut grass of the cemetery, and leaned onto Ellie's headstone. Quickly looking around to make sure that there was no one close by, the then Captain Samantha Carter smiled and lay her head on the top of Ellie's headstone.

"Let me tell you a story, Ellie" said the Captain softly, "a story of a group of adventurers who, a few years ago, went to another planet through a device that connected this planet to another far, far away. These adventurers freed many, many people from a evil king who used to treat them as slaves. The adventurers defeated the evil king and returned home as heroes, well all returned except for one who the heroes thought had died."

The Captain then sighed as she closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the freshly cut grass before she started to speak again.

"I want to make you proud of me, Ellie" said the Captain as she opened her eyes again, "you are the reason I've pushed myself; the reason why I've worked day and night to help create the device that eventually sent the adventurers to that other planet years ago. Now I've been called to be a part of a new group of adventurers. Someone evil came here and took someone away, Ellie. My friends and I will be trying to get her back safe and sound. But this will not be the one and only time, at least I hope it won't be. Travelling the stars, Ellie… you'll be my side travelling the stars. With all the technology that's out there, who knows… maybe one day I'll take a ship out into space. Just you and me.. no one else. A mother and daughter together."

It was then that the Captain's cell phone started to ring. Taking it out of her purse, she looked at the screen and frowned at the alarm she had set earlier that day. The then Captain placed the phone back into her purse and lay her head on the headstone again and sighed.

"I'm meeting your grandpa Hammond" said the Captain before she slowly stood up and wiped the back of her skirt down, "and the leader of the new team of adventurers. Be out there with me, Ellie… watch out for me…. watch out for whoever's in my team. I'll see you after the mission's over, I love you."

The Captain crouched back down and kissed the tips of her fingers before touching the headstone.

"I love you, my Ellie."

**Infirmary, SGC, 1900 hours.**

Major Carter had just reached the main entrance of Cheyenne Mountain after she was driven back by one of the Airmen that General Hammond had sent to pick her up. She entered the main lobby and smiled at the guard who had stood up as she entered the lobby. Nodding at the man, the Major then walked into the elevator and slid in her Keycard so that she could move on to the tenth floor.

It was when she reached the tenth floor that she knew that something was wrong. Walking our of the elevator, she came face to face with two S.F's holding TER's that were pointed right at her and her surroundings.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Major as the S.F's put their TER's down and nodded to the three behind them.

"General Hammond will debrief you, ma'am" said one of the S.F's as one of the other three opened the second elevator door for the Major to walk through. Once she was inside the second car, the S.F did another sweep inside the second elevator to make sure that no one was present before nodding his head. The Major then slid her keycard and waited anxiously as the doors closed, and the elevator started to move down.

Once the elevator hit the infirmary floor, which was where General Hammond asked her to meet with Daniel and Teal'c when he called her at Petersons after she landed her plane, the Major smiled as she found the archaeologist and Teal'c waiting for her at the lobby.

"Teal'c, Daniel" said the Major as she nodded her head.

"Major Crater" said Teal'c as he nodded his head.

"Hey Sam" said Daniel.

"Ummm.. What's going on?" asked the Major as she nodded back at the elevator, "I was just scanned with the TER's, don't tell me we had another Ree'tou invasion."

"I got in after everything was over" said Daniel. The Major nodded at him, she knew that he had gone to talk to Colonel O'Neill, and while her mind was swimming with questions about what happened with the Colonel.. she was more concerned with the need for the TER's, and if they involved Faith. It was the next few words from Teal'c that caused the Major's heart to stop before she let out a gasp.

"There seems to have been an assassination attempt on Ellie Carter" said Teal'c as the Major looked stunned at both Daniel and Teal'c, "your daughter was injured, as was Dr. Fraiser."

"What?" asked a shocked Major Carter as she, Daniel and Teal'c walked towards the infirmary.

"The young woman's name was Marcie Ross. She was an invisible girl who managed to get access into this base somehow" said Daniel as the Major's mouth hung open, "we got her file an hour after she died from a small bomb in her chest. But according to her file, she used toe go to Sunnydale High.."

"Sunnydale?" asked the Major as she looked at Daniel, "are you sure?"

"Yeah" said Daniel as they continued to walk through the hallway, "but according to the report we received, she died in a car accident. Nothing after that."

"The bomb technicians believe the explosive device was activated by remote" said Teal'c, "it was housed in what is referred to on Earth as a pacemaker."

"Damn" said the Major, "Ellie, Janet?"

"They're alright" said Daniel as they almost reached the infirmary doors when the Major suddenly stopped, and took a few stepped back, "Sam?"

"On the way here" said the Major, "I.. I thought about what I'd say to her. I mean, I've always thought about what I'd say if I ever saw her.. you know… like one of those imaginary conversations you have with yourself, or a celebrity, or… well, in my case, a dead daughter. What do I say?"

"You'll know what to say, Sam" said Daniel as he squeezed her upper arm, "trust me."

The Major nodded her head while Teal'c gently put his hand on her shoulder.

'If only Colonel O'Neill was here' thought the Major to herself as they continued to walk a few more meters before they reached the infirmary doors. Standing right outside, the Major could hear a very familiar voice as she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open to walk inside.

"Sam" said Cassie as she hopped off the bed that Dr. Fraiser was sitting up in and gave the Major a tight hug.

"Hey Cassie" said the Major as she returned the hug while her heart immediately broke when she saw Faith catch a glimpse of the hug before looking away. Cassie slowly pulled away before telling the Major excitedly that Faith saved Dr. Fraiser, "guess what? She's from Boston. It's as cold as Toronto… which means we've got something in common."

"Yeah you do" said the Major as Cassie pulled her towards Janet before the younger redhead sat back down next to a upright Dr. Fraiser.

"Janet" said the Major as Daniel walked to the other side of the infirmary and brought out a wheelchair, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said the doctor as Daniel unfolded the wheelchair while Teal'c helped her off the bed, and onto the chair.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?"

"Briefing" said the doctor as Major Carter frowned, "I insisted."

"Right" said the Major as she sighed before nodding at Teal'c and Daniel who wheeled the doctor away, but not before telling Cassie to keep Faith company.

"Of course" said Cassie excitedly as she turned to look at Faith who was just looking down at the bed.

Major Carter patted Cassie's shoulder before walking around Dr. Fraiser's bed. She walked towards Faith and stood at her bedside, doing everything she could to not be nervous around her daughter.

'She's alive, she is alive.'

"Hi, Faith" said the Major as Faith nodded her head.

"Blondie" said Faith as she looked at the Major, and then looked back down at the bed, "the bald guy told me you went to Sunnydale to check up on me."

"Yes" said the Major, "I.. I heard some things that were.. interesting. I was hoping we could talk? I mean, just you and me."

"She could join us for dinner" said Cassie as she gave a huge smile, "I mean the Mess Hall food here sucks, but we always eat here when mom's working late."

"No" said Faith softly, "I'll stay here."

"That's alright" said Cassie, "we'll eat here then if you're not feeling too well. Right, Sam?"

The Major saw the look on Faith's face as she played with the blanket on the bed. She then sighed and told Cassie that maybe Faith needed some space. The Major then saw Faith look back up at her with sadness in her eyes, as if silently begging her not to go; to the Major, it seemed as if instinct had taken over.. the same motherly instinct that prevented her from leaving Cassie alone in that deep, dark room when she had the Naquada bomb in her body. The day that Nirrti murdered an entire planet; the day Cassie lost everything and gained a new family.

"Actually" said the Major as she gave Faith a smile, "what I meant was that everyone was crowding you, but I'm hoping that you'll let me have dinner with you?"

"I'd rather be alone" said Faith softly as she looked down.

"How do you feel about pizza?" asked the Major as Faith looked back at her surprised while Cassie grinned.

"Anchovies and cheese" said the redhead as she sat on the bed.

"Eeww" said the Major as she looked at Cassie who stuck her tongue out at her.

"So" continued the Major as she looked back at Faith, "Pizza?"

Faith just shrugged her shoulders before the Major told her that she'll order something after the briefing. She then told Faith that it would be about an hour before she, and the others get back, and in the meantime Cassie would make for good company.

"Yep" replied the young redhead as the Major walked back towards the doors to the infirmary. Looking back, she saw the look on Faith's face and her heart shattered. Taking a deep breath, she used all her strength to open the doors and head to the briefing room without breaking down.

"You know what they do here?" asked Faith softly as she looked down at her bed once she and Cassie were alone.

"Kinda" said Cassie as she recalled the cover story that Dr. Fraiser and the others had told her to say if anyone asked, "Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"Oh" said Faith as she looked at Cassie, "so all of them are scientists?"

"Well" said Cassie, "yeah. But Sam's the smartest of them all. Jack says that her brain is the world's greatest resource."

"Oh" said Faith as she looked at Cassie, and then the door that the Major had walked through.

**Springs Lodge, Room number 234; 1945 hours.**

The driver, under the alias of Robert Wick, was pacing nervously around the room while occasionally looking out the window as he waited for his extraction from Colorado Springs. Looking out the window again, he turned and looked at the door when he heard the key card scanner from outside beeping. Walking nervously towards the door, Wick took a few steps back when the door opened and then shut again. However, he never saw anyone entering the room.

"You're my extraction?" asked Wisk into thin air.

"Yes" said a voice from his left as Wick turned to face that direction.

"Let's go then" said Wick as he felt a fist hit the side of his face before he fell onto the ground. As he tried to get up, the man felt someone kicking him back down before he lay on his back, facing the ceiling. It was then that he felt someone stamping on his chest, and head before another kicked rolled him onto his stomach as he panted.

"No, please" continued Wick as blood dripped from his nose while he felt someone straddling his back and pulling back his upper body, "this.. this.. supposed to be… extraction."

"No" said the gritty voice as Wick felt an arm going around his neck, and another hand to the side of his face, "scorched Earth."

"I.. I didn't do anything" said Wick, "Ross was captured… not me.. I…"

Before Wick could finish what he wanted to say, there was a sound of a sickening crack that went around the room before Wick's body fell onto the carpet, his head twisted to an odd angle. It was then that a phone appeared out of nowhere, just floating in the air.

"It's done" said the voice in the room, "the manager has already been given the gift for his silence. Send in a clean-up crew."

"Good" said the voice on the other line before the call disconnected and the hanging phone in the Springs Lodge room vanished again. It was a few seconds later that the door to the room opened, and then closed by itself.

TBC.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Infirmary, SGC, 2000 hours.**

Cassie couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She looked at the cold, emotionless eyes of Faith as the dark haired Slayer prepared to make her move. Cassie gulped as she thought about what she should do in a situation such as the one she found herself in, so she remembered what Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser had taught her after she was adopted by the Chief Medical Officer following her peoples destruction on Hanka.

"Please" said Cassie as she looked at Faith, who gave her a smirk, when she thought about it and found that she had no other options. That the Slayer was going to go in for the kill no matter what, "don't do this. Give, give me a chance?"

Cassie then looked around the infirmary but found that she was alone, the nurse who had some in earlier was already gone to do her rounds since Faith was already feeling better. The young redhead closed her eyes realizing that there was no one who could help her before she looked back at Faith.

"Sorry" said Faith with an evil grin, "there's no one who can help you now."

"You lied" said Cassie as she looked down at the chessboard on the table as Faith checkmated Cassie. The redhead and Faith were sitting on the latter's bed after Major Carter had left nearly forty minutes ago and sat in a few seconds of awkward silence before Cassie asked the Slayer if she wanted to play chess since they kept a small magnetic board in the infirmary to kill the boredom.

"No" said Faith softly as she looked back down at the bed, and then around the infirmary before looking back at Cassie, "I mean, I can't play. I.. I don't know how."

Cassie looked on in surprise before offering to teach Faith how to play. Nodding her head, Faith watched Cassie hop off the bed and run to the nurses' station on the far side before she reached down and opened the bottom drawer. She took out the magnetic chess set and then rushed back to Faith's bed. Faith remembered that one of the things Professor Dormer taught her, after finding the then Potential Slayer on the streets, was how to play chess. It was something she did to help the young girl cope with what she had to go through with her parents, and the situation she found herself in after running away from home and into the streets. Faith looked on as Cassie rolled the now empty table and brought it over to Faith before placing the magnetic chess board on the surface and setting up all the pieces.

"Ok" said Cassie as she finished setting up the pieces and showed her what piece did what, where the pieces could move, and such. They had been playing for sometime quietly, Cassie gauging Faith's moves before she realized that the dark haired young woman was only one move away from checkmate.

"Lucky win" said Faith shrugging as she looked at a surprised Cassie.

"Uh huh" said a suspicious Cassie before she gave a huge smile, "you know how to play. You were just trying to hustle me, weren't you?"

"Was not" said Faith looking at Cassie in mock horror.

"You're just like Sam" said Cassie as Faith tilted her head and looked quizzically at the young redhead before her as she continued to speak excitedly, "we went to this place called O'Malley's the first time I was brought to this country. We finished dinner and everything before Sam, mom, Jack, Daniel and Murray went to play some pool. Sam, Daniel and Jack were playing while Murray, mom and I just cheered them on. Then this guy came to the table and tried to hassle Sam for a date."

"Ok" said Faith as Cassie reset the board.

"So she told the guy that if he wins a game of pool with her, then she'll go out with him. But if she beats him then he has to pay her two hundred dollars" said Cassie as she suppressed a chuckle, "I didn't know why the others were hiding their smiles at the time, but mom told me later that Sam was playing pool ever since she was in high school. Even did the most perfect trick shots; mom told me that Grandpa Jacob would go on tours overseas when he was with the Air Force so Sam had a lot of time to practice. I heard she did it to impress a boy. Anyway, the guy at O'Malley's couldn't beat her so…."

"Nice" said Faith with a grin on her face as she nodded her head.

"Yep" said Cassie with a grin as she made a move with one of the pieces.

"How long have you known them?" asked Faith after she made a counter move.

"Almost two years now" said Cassie, "mom was a family friend, and… and she adopted me after my parents died."

"Oh" said Faith as she looked up at Cassie and noticed the sadness on the redhead's face, however Faith's instinct was telling her that there was something more to the story, 'I've been hiding things my entire life, I know there's something you're not telling me.'

"You said that the doc brought you to the States" said Faith as Cassie nodded her head, "so where you from?"

"Toronto" said Cassie as she looked up at Faith who nodded her head before looking back down at the chess board and making a move.

'That's a lie' thought Faith to herself as she glanced up at Cassie who then made another move, 'I've lived on the streets, I've had to sell myself to live do thing that other people would never do to service, so I know to look for signs if people are truthful, or what they want to do.. at least when it come down to the screwing; that's how I knew the sleaze back at the motel in Sunnydale wanted me to…. Shut up, Faith.'

Faith shook her head as she tried to get the images of what she had to do to survive back in Boston, and what she had to do to continue living in the motel in Sunnydale, away to the back of her mind.

"Faith?" asked Cassie as she looked at the Slayer concerned, "you alright? Should I call mom?"

"No" said Faith looking back at Cassie, slightly taken aback by the genuine concern on her face. The same genuine concern she had seen on the General, Dr. Fraiser, and Major Carter, "I'm alright. Let's play."

"Sure" said Cassie as they continued to play, "so, did your mom show you how to play chess?"

"No" said Faith coldly as she looked at the pieces before her and thought about what moves she could make. At the same time, Cassie looked up at Faith and noticed the icy look while she was looking down at the chess board.

'Maybe I shouldn't talk anymore about her mom' thought Cassie to herself.

"Ok" said Cassie as she made a move before Faith made a countermove. The both of them sat in silence for twenty more minutes as the two of them made one move after another before the infirmary doors opened and Major Carter walked in with Daniel pushing Dr. Fraiser's wheelchair.

"Hey guys" said Daniel as he pushed Dr. Fraiser to Cassie's side of the bed, "oh, who's winning?"

"I think it's a draw, this time" said Cassie as she looked up at Faith and smiled.

"Hey Cass" said Dr. Fraiser, "how'd you like to go with me, Daniel and Murray to pick up some pizza. I need to get out of the mountain, and I thought you could do with some fresh air."

"Can Faith come with us?" asked Cassie as the Slayer looked at them with her eyes wide oen in surprise.

"Faith still has some recovery to do" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the formerly dark haired, and temporary blonde, young woman, "but we'll eat together when we get back."

"That's a good plan, right Faith?" asked the excited Cassie as she looked back at Faith who shrugged her shoulders before looking back down.

'Why are they being nice?' thought Faith to herself as she glanced up at Cassie as she hopped off the bed and sat on Dr. Fraiser's thighs while the doctor was still in the wheelchair. She saw Cassie wrap her hands around the doctor's neck before she told Faith that they'll be right back. Nodding her head, Faith saw Daniel pushing the wheelchair while Cassie laughed as Dr. Fraiser held on to her. Meanwhile, Major Carter was the one who opened the door for them. Thinking that the Major would also leave, Faith was surprised that the blonde officer in the green BDU's stayed in the infirmary.

"Feel up to getting out of here?" asked the Major as Faith just looked at her while she headed off to the wheelchairs in the corner. Looking on confused, Faith then saw the Major unfold one of the wheelchairs and bring it towards her bed, "so? I mean Dr. Fraiser said you can't leave, but she did give permission for you to be moved to a room here on the base. I mean it's better to have pizza there than in here, you know."

"Ok" said Faith as she saw the Major put a blue file she was carrying in her left hand into the wheelchair's rear pocket. She then held out her hand as Faith looked at it for a little while before she grabbed onto the hand and shimmied out of the bed, and then stood up on the floor. Faith then turned around and sat down on the wheelchair before she was pushed through the doors, which were ppened thanks to the S.F's who were stationed outside.

"Cass tells me that you're one of the scientists here" said Faith as the Major pushed her through the hallways of the base.

"Yea" replied the Major as she nodded at Siler who rushed past her, "we're part of NASA's Deep Space Telemetry program."

"So you guys fix satellites and stuff?" asked Faith.

"It's a bit more complicated than that" said the blonde officer as they made a turn into another hallway, "and a lot more classified. I can tell you that we take care fo some of the satellites that carry your favourite shows."

"Neat" said Faith as she looked around at all the S.F's and Airmen who were walking about, "must be a lot of important stuff here, huh?"

"Yes" replied the Major as they came upon a door at the end of the hallway where Faith noticed a female airman standing guard.

"So" said Faith sarcastically, "I get put into a better cell, huh?"

The Major just frowned as they almost reached the door. She didn't answer Faith's question, wanting her to see where she was heading to for herself. The Major stopped and then nodded at the Airman who turned around and slid a keycard through a panel next to the door frame. While the Airman was opening the door, Faith took a look over her shoulder and realized that she was right in not attempting an escape earlier. She saw the numerous S.F's with rifles, as well as various Airmen and other personnel with sidearm's walking around everywhere and realized that if she had tried something funny, she could have been shot.

'Not could've' thought Faith to herself as she heard the door in front of her opening and turned her head back to the front, 'would've been shot. Which means I can't even try anything now either, especially since I'm still not at a hundred percent. At least I'm safe from the invisible chick that blew herself up according to baldy."

Faith could just look on in surprise at the room, which to Faith definitely did not look like any regular cell, as Major Carter pushed the wheelchair into the large room before she turned to speak to the Airman. Faith continued to look around at the furnished room; at the bed in the middle, the pictures of planets on the wall, a chest of drawers in the corner along with a small table along the wall with a chair, as well as a slightly larger table on another side of the room complete with four chairs.

While Faith was looked around, she heard the Major tell the Airman that she was relieved for a few hours by her order. The currently blonde Slayer looked over her shoulder as the older blonde told the Airman to go ahead and take a long break, and that she was expected back in two hours.

"Understood, ma'am" said the Airman as she nodded at the Major, and then at Faith before walking away. Faith then saw the Major sigh before she turned and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You feel like sitting on the bed?" asked the Major, "it's not the best to be honest, but far better than the beds in the infirmary."

Faith could only nod her head before she was pushed to the bed where Major Carter helped her stand up, and then gently help her down on the bed. Faith then shimmied to the head of the bed as she watched the Major fold the wheelchair after taking out the blue file from its back pocket. The Major then smiled at Faith and placed the file on the large table while the Slayer just stared at her with suspicion etched onto her face as the Major walked towards her bed before she asked Faith if she could take a seat and talk to her, at least until the others returned with the pizza. Faith knew that she was in danger the longer she stayed here; that the Council would still be able to get at her, or that the military would force her to work for them.. or cut her open if she refused. But at the same time, Faith wanted to know why there was a demon with a weird symbol on his forehead working for the military, and she also wanted to know what Cassie was hiding from her; so she nodded her head to allow the blonde officer to take a seat.

The blonde officer had already received the go ahead to tell Faith that she was her daughter following the debriefing with the remainder of SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser that left them surprised when they learnt about the existence of magic, Faith's conspiracy with the Mayor to become a pure demon and end the world, Tara and her possible connection with the Nox, the reach and power of the Council. When the Council was mentioned, the General revealed what had happened to the President, and what had also most likely happened to the Prime Minister with the both of them getting their minds wiped about the truth of who Faith really was. The General told Major Carter that she needed to get the Tok'ra memory recall device ready so that they could use it on the President, and on the Prime Minister after the President had revealed the existence of the Stargate. Once the surprised people at the briefing table nodded their head, it was Dr. Fraisers turn to make a shocking revelation in regards to Faith thinking that Teal'c was a demon.

"I am most certainly not a demon, Dr. Fraiser" said Teal'c stoically as everyone looked at him, and then back at Dr. Fraiser.

"Of course not, Teal'c" said the doctor, "I'm guessing that this whole mystical whammy surrounding Faith, or Ellie, gave her a way to sense Goa'uld symbiotes."

"A useful ability, General Hammond" said Teal'c as the General nodded his head. However, it was Major Carter who looked at the table and softly said that Faith should be made aware of the Stargate. She then looked up at the confused faces of the General and the others before telling that that her father, General Carter, was a Tok'ra.. and that it was very possible that Faith would think that her own grandfather was a demon.

"Maybe she senses just the Goa'uld?" asked Daniel, "and not the Tok'ra."

"Maybe" said the Major, "but… but if she does sense the symbiote, then I have no way to explain that dad's not a demon."

"I'll talk to the President once we've found the individual responsible for replacing his memories" said the General as Major Carter nodded her head, "in the meantime, I'd like to know the truth about what happened with the Mayor's aide, and with this Professor Worth. Tell her that if we have the truth, we can help her."

"Understood, sir" said the Major before General stood up and dismissed everyone.

Back in the VIP room, as Major Carter was sitting in front of Faith face to face, she gave a small smile and looked at the green bed sheets before looking back up at Faith.

"I know you lived a tough life, Faith" said the Major as Faith sighed and folded her hands over her chest while fidgeting uncomfortably, "I'm not…"

"I don't want anyone's pity" said Faith looking at the Major.

"No.. I mean…" said the Major as she wiped her face with both hands and mumbled, "I thought about this for so long."

"What?"

"Faith" said the Major as she got up off the bed and walked back to the large table where she left the blue file, picked it up, and then brought it back before taking a seat on the bed again, "there are some truths I need to know about you, about what happened to you in Sunnydale. And I mean everything from your relationship to Buffy, to Allan Finch, to Professor Worth, to the Mayor…. Everything."

"Right" scoffed Faith, "and then what? I get returned to the Council? Or you feel better cause you helped the troubled girl of the day?"

"So that we can protect you" said the Major as she leaned in, "we want to protect you, but we need to know the truth."

"No, I…."

"Can I tell you a story?" asked the Major as she sat closer to a surprised Faith, "let me tell you a true story. Ok? Please?"

"Listen" sighed the Slayer as she shook her head and head her hands up in surrender, "you mean well, I'm sure you do, but the military's no better than the Council and…"

"Please" said the Major as she looked at Faith, who sighed again, as she put her hands down onto her knees while sitting cross-legged in some sweatpants and T-Shirt that she was changed into after the attack by Marcie, "I know it's nothing like what you've experienced with your family, but… but the hardest thing to do is talk about the worst day of my life. So please, just listen to me. I swear to you that I'm not lying about anything."

Faith saw the woman's eyes tear up as she just looked at the Slayer. All Faith could do was just nod her head, unsure of what the woman in front of her would say. However, her instincts told her to just listen.

"I'm from a military family" said the Major as she looked at Faith, "most of my time was spent with my mother, and my younger brother, at our home in Colorado Springs. My dad would be deployed to different bases all over the world so I didn't see him as much.. but we'd always sit down and read the letters he'd send us."

Faith wanted to interrupt the Major, but there was something in her telling her to just shut up, and listen.

"MY father would come back home and we'd have….." said the Major as she wiped a tear, "we'd have good times, you know. There was one day, one day while my father was stationed at Peterson's Air Base, he was delayed in getting out. You see, he was supposed to pick up my mom and… and he couldn't get out of some assignment. So, during a particularly bad thunderstorm she waited for my dad and… and since he wasn't able to pick her up, she took a cab home. On.. on the way back, her cab got into a headlong crash with a drunk driver. She died instantly."

"I'm sorry" said Faith softly as she looked down while the Major wiped the tears off her eyes as she nodded her head before she gave a little laugh, "I hated him for a while, you know… my dad.. I blamed him for my mom dying. Later I realized that he couldn't do anything about it, and…"

"Your brother?" asked Faith as she looked down at the bed, "how did he feel?"

"He didn't forgive him for a long time" said the Major, "eventually he did, I mean a few years after me but.. but he was estranged from him for a long time since his main duty was to the Air Force. I guess my brother felt that way about me too, since I wanted to make my dad proud of me…. I wanted to follow his footsteps. So I applied to the academy, and… and I got in. I was so happy, I told Mark, that's my brother; I told my Aunt Betty who was ecstatic, and I told my boyfriend, Ron. To celebrate we… well…. yeah."

"Ok" said Faith as she shook her head as she imagined the younger version of the Major having sex with a guy named Ron, "and then?"

"I was set to join after high school" said the Major as she instinctively reached for her abdomen and rubbed it, "but…. but….."

Faith noticed what the Major was doing and then she looked up in surprise.

"You were pregnant" said Faith with her eyes wide open.

"Yes" said the Major as she realized what she was doing and placed her hands on the bed sheet again, "I knew I wanted to keep the baby, there wasn't any question about that. But I was afraid that I would disappoint my dad, or that I'd disappoint Mark. And.. and the Academy couldn't have someone… a single parent join; in case the baby takes focus away from the mission at hand."

"So you gave up the baby" said Faith with an edge in her voice, "nice, good for you. Your life doesn't…."

"Please" said the Major softly as she looked at Faith, "just hear the whole story. I can tell you that I'm not the perfect person in the world, I've made some mistakes.. but.. but.. having this baby was the best thing that ever happened to me. I immediately went to Ron, told him about my situation with the Academy. I asked him to have full custody of my child, then when I graduated.. we could share custody.. or I could have full custody and I won't ask anything from him."

"But he didn't, did he" asked Faith as she shook her head.

"No" said Major Carter before telling the dark haired, now blonde, Slayer how she asked her Aunt Betty about taking full custody of the child, and then having custody returned to her once she graduated, "she gladly said yes. But I begged her not to tell Mark, or Dad. I started to wear loose clothes around the house and amazingly, Mark never knew. Dad was deployed somewhere else during my pregnancy, so Aunt Betty moved in and helped me. She used the cover story of wanting to look after her sister's, our mothers, children."

"Did you know if your baby was a boy or a girl?"

"A girl" said the Major as she wiped another tear and smiled, "I was going to have a beautiful baby girl."

'Was?" asked Faith as the Major looked up at a shocked face, "don't tell me…"

"The day of the delivery" said the Major as her voice broke before she stopped talking and put her head down. Faith saw that the woman in front of her was starting to pant before she saw tears falling onto the bed sheet. She wanted to reach out to the woman and say something, but she didn't know what she could say. Faith then saw the Major shake her head before she looked back up at Faith with red, puffy eyes, "the day of the delivery, I was there with Aunt Betty. I think Mark was in school… or something. All I remember is begging my Aunt Betty to take my baby, to give her a good life until I was done. To give Ellie a good life."

"You named your baby Ellie?" asked Faith.

"After my mother, Eleanor" said Major Carter with a smile, "Ellie Carter. I don't know what would have happened, Faith. Maybe at the last moment I would have changed my mind and decided to forego the Academy and go to a university nearby so that I could be with my baby. You know how they saw that a mother's priority changes once a baby is borne?"

"Never happened with me" said Faith as she looked down.

The Major then reached out for Faith's left hand, and squeezed gently.

"I lost my baby, Faith" said the Major as Faith closed her eyes and looked down, "the single worst day of my life has been the loss of my baby girl. Aunt Betty and I held her unmoving body in my arms.. and…. and then she was taken away. We buried her; my Aunt paid for the funeral and it's something that I never told anyone. Not my family, not my friends."

"I'm sorry" said Faith softly as she glanced up at the Major, and then looked down again.

"I wanted to give up going to the Academy altogether" said the Major as she teared up, trying to remain in control of her emotions as much as she could, " I know how selfish I was, I wanted to hand off Ellie to Ron… I wanted to hand her off to Aunt Betty… I wanted to show how sorry I was by not going to the Academy."

"But you went" said the Slayer softly.

"My Aunt Betty told me that going to the Academy would make my daughter proud of me" said the Major, "'you will become the best officer you can be and make that little girl proud of her mother', that's what Aunt Betty told me. That's what I tried to do. During my basic, I was always running towards Ellie; during my studies.. I always imagined that Ellie was right there with me playing with my keys.. or something. I'd go to sleep most nights crying before I'd have dreams about holding her in my arms. I did the best I could for her. After graduation I visited her grave everyday, when I was deployed to the Gulf… I told her that if this was the last time I come to her gravesite, then that means that I'm with her. I'd visit her every day when I was in Colorado Springs. I even visited her before I was stationed at the Pentagon, and then I still visit her after I was transferred here. Everything I've ever done was for her, I wanted to show her the future that I've always wanted for her. I've wanted her to know that I've never given up because the thought of her being upset with me breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry about your daughter" said Faith as she looked at the Major who wiped her eyes.

"Then" said the Major as she interrupted Faith, "then I found out something amazing, something that I never realized existed; magic."

"Oh boy" said Faith, "look, I know my Watcher told me that bringing someone to life is bad and.. and I mean I can't tell you how it works… I'm not that great… nor do I really understand magic that well… but I know bringing back a life though magic is a big…"

"You don't understand" said the Major as she put the file on the bed, and looked at it.. tear drops falling on the cover and staining the blue pigments, "when I went to Sunnydale after you were attacked by the people from the Council, Giles and Tara told me that no single military on Earth is meant to have a Slayer, and that includes any military families."

"Wait.. you mean…" asked Faith as she opened her eyes wide.

"They told me that the Council had someone used a spell to change perceptions of the people in the room, except for the one who cast the spell" said the Major, "my daughter was alive. Me, nor my Aunt Betty knew that the still-borne baby in our arms was still alive. My daughter was alive and she was stolen from me."

"Good luck in getting back your baby" said Faith sadly, "really, I wish you all the best. But I know the Council, they'll lie, cheat… bury you and whoever it is that you work for and…."

"I know where she is" said the Major as Faith stared back at her, "they stole Ellie from me, gave me a body to bury so that I would never go looking for her, and then gave her to another family in Boston."

"What?" said Faith as her eyes opened even wider once she made the mental connection. She looked at her own hands, and then at Major Carter, "no… no… It.."

"They stole my daughter" said the Major as she handed the blue file to Faith. As the Major told Faith about how she lost a lot of blood, and that they needed to run standard tests, including paternity and maternity tests, to find suitable donors on base; Faith opened the file and saw the outlined areas in red which showed that she and the Air Force officer were a match. Faith opened her mouth wide and dropped the files onto the bed before she looked up at the fresh tears that were coming down the Major's cheeks. Faith then just sat unmoving as the Major leaned forward and gently placed her hand on the Slayer's cheek, "they stole my Ellie from me, gave her to a family who did unspeakable things… things that should have never happened in the first place. IF I knew you were alive when you were with them, I would have torn apart heaven and hell to come after you, and take you away from them."

"No" said Faith as she continued to shake her head as she went through the nightmare that was her life, "no…"

However, the Slayer knew that the woman before her wasn't lying. She was telling her the absolute truth, and the DNA test that she saw was the final straw. The woman she was looking at was, for all intents and purposes, her mother.

"I'm sorry" said Major Carter as she gently hugged the stunned Faith while laying her head on the Slayer's shoulder, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you."

The Major just held on to Faith for a few moments before she felt Faith's arms reaching across her back. The blonde officer thought that Faith was going to pull her away, but instead she tightened her hold onto the officer's back. The Major then felt Faith trembling before she then tightened her hold on the daughter that she thought had been dead for sixteen years; trying to comfort the young woman.

"Let it out" said the Major as she closed her eyes when Faith buried her face into the crook of her neck before the Slayer started to sob. Major Carter had tears coming out of her eyes as Faith's trembling increased. The Major then felt warm liquid falling onto her shoulder as the sobbing from Faith grew louder and louder until the Slayer let out a scream into her shoulder, the culmination of years of abuse, as her entire body shook in her mother's arms. All the Major could do was look at the picture of Saturn on the wall through tear filled eyes before closing them again, and just holding on tight to her daughter's back while the other hand held on to the back of Faith's head; the Major's fingers running through the blonde hair. It was a few minutes later that Faith's screams died down before all she could do was continue sobbing, "you're safe now. You're protected here, we'll protect you… I swear to you that we… that I'll protect you."

TBC.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Site of Beta Gate, Antarctica, few years ago.**

Captain Samantha carter was struggling to climb out of the massive ice cave that she found herself, and Colonel O'Neill, had been sent to through the Stargate. The Captain had no idea where they were, the only hope being that they could find some sort of life on the surface. Making some hand and footholds, the Captain looked up at the gathered cloud in the sky above before she noticed a figure standing above her on the surface.

'Ellie' thought the Captain to herself before she looked back into the cave, and the radioing the badly injured Colonel that she was going to go up to the surface and get some help. Once the Colonel silently acknowledge over the radio, Captain Carter started the climb up to the surface, all the while looking up at the face of the little girl above who had her arms stretched out towards her.

'Stay with me Ellie' though the Captain as she climbed, 'even on this alien planet, please stay with me and the Colonel.'

It didn't take too long for her to reach the surface before climbing out and laying down on the snow while breathing hard. Getting up slowly, the Captain noticed the sad look on Ellie's face before she looked at her surroundings with wide open, surprise filled eyes.

"No" said the Captain as she turned around, and all she could see was ice and snow as far as the eye could see, "No!"

The Captain looked at Ellie's figure slowly approached her before the little girl point back into the cave. Nodding her head, and with one part of the Captain unable to believe that she was following the directions of the hallucination of her own dead daughter, trudged back to the hole she climbed out off and slide back down.

Hitting the bottom hard, and then slowly sliding down to the location and the DHD, and then next to the Stargate where the Colonel was located, she told the man that they were on an ice planet. That there was no indication of any life, anywhere as far as the eye could see. The Captain saw the man, who was covered in a blanket, nod his head while shivering. In a last ditch effort to keep the man warm, Captain Carter got into the blanket with him and tried to heat his body with her body heat.

'He's still injured seriously' thought the Captain to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. Before she closed them, the Captain saw a vision of a young Ellie standing over them smiling with her hands behind her back, 'watch over us, Ellie. Wherever you are, watch over us."

**VIP Room, SGC, 2050 hours.**

Major Carter had thought about that day, being stranded in Antarctica, as one of the many days that Ellie had been with her.. an Ellie she had hallucinated, one who could watch over her mother. The Major had even seen her on Netu when she and SG-1, along with two of the Tok'ra, had gone to rescue General Carter and Selmak. She had always in her heart believed that Ellie was somewhere in a good place, however she never thought that her daughter could have been stolen from her and placed with a family that had abused her. The Major could never believe that she would meet a young girl year later in a restaurant who would be attacked by a secret society, the same girl would be stabbed by members of this secret society, and would turn out to be the daughter that she had long thought dead.

As she held that same girl in her arms, Major Carter took in a deep breath and tightened her hold on the girl she had discovered was called Faith.

'My Ellie' thought the Major to herself as Faith continued to tremble and sob on the blonde officer's shoulder.

It had been ten minutes since the screams from Faith had stopped, however the young girl was still sobbing and occasionally shaking her head. To the Major, it seemed as thought Faith was trying to push back the memories of everything that happened to her, every that would never have happened if she wasn't stolen from her biological mother.

"My daughter" said the Major as her voice broke while Faith cried harder on the officer's shoulder while her back was being rubbed, "I.. I know it'll take some.. some time for you to tr… trust me. But… I…"

The Major found it hard to talk as her mouth dried up, and tears were now flowing free down her cheeks. She opened her mouth again to talk but found that she couldn't, instead she tightened her hold on Faith and finally just started to sob.

"When I thought you died" said the Major as she struggled for breathe, "I… my world ended… my…. Oh God.

The both of them just couldn't talk. Instead they just cried in each others arm; a mother and daughter finally reunited after sixteen years.

It was nearly another ten minutes later that the both of them just held on to each other. Not daring to let the other go in case all of this was a bad dream. The Major combed her hand through Faith's soft hair and took in the scent of vanilla shampoo before giving herself a small smile.

"I keep on thinking that this is a dream" said the Major softly into Faith's ear as the Slayer nodded her head. Although it pained her heart, the Major slowly pulled away and looked at Faith's face. She gently wiped the tears that were still falling from the Slayer's eyes and combed the hair that fell on her face back behind her ears, "you're so beautiful."

Faith could only look away while she wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"You are" said the Major as she wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her BDU before gently cupping Faith's face with her hands and gently bringing her face up, "you are more beautiful than I could ever dream about. I… know that… I know that this will take some time to get used to… for both of us. But… but know that you've always been in my heart."

Faith could only look at the woman in front of her, however she couldn't open her mouth. She knew that if she did try to speak… then she'll start crying again. All she wanted was for the woman, her mother… her real mother, not to let go of her. At first she didn't believe what the Major was saying, but after looking at the results of the testing in the file… her mind and body went into shock. And then, all Faith remembered was sobbing and screaming. It was a few seconds later that Faith learnt that it was all coming from herself, that the dams had finally come down. Everything that she had been through with her parents, from the prostitution.. to the beatings, was all by people that the Council had knowingly put her with. They had taken her from her mother, the woman whose eyes she was looking into now, and placed her into hell.

'My mother' thought Faith to herself as she wiped the tears that were still flowing from her eyes and continued to look at the Major, 'Oh God, Cassie said she's smart, and look at me… a high school drop out… a screw up.."

"Oh" said the Major, as she opened her eyes wide at Faith who looked on surprised, "I know.. I mean… I know it's not much… and.. I don't know what your parents…. Wait…. I'll be right back, I…"

"No" said Faith softly as she looked at the Major, the Slayer knew that all her guards had come down…. But she didn't care anymore. All her senses said that this woman was her real mother, and that she'll keep her safe, "don't go."

"I'll be right here" said the Major as she kissed Faith's cheek, "I'll be right here."

The Major then got up from the bed as Faith watched her head toward the phone in the room. She then saw the blonde officer pick up the receiver and dial a number before placing it onto her ear.

"Janet?" asked the Major as her voice broke again before she wiped her eyes, "yeah, we… we're alright. Have you gotten the pizzas?"

Faith lokoed at the Major as she spoke onto the phone while nodding her head.

"Good" said the Major, "so you just left? Alright, can you do me a favour… there's a bakery close by.. you know the one that has those really, really good cupcakes?... yeah.. yeah.. that's the one. I've got a standing order there that I was supposed to pick up, but I was in Sunnydale…. Umm… could you? Oh great… thanks, yea it's under my name…. thanks, Janet."

Faith saw the Major put down the phone before she walked back to the bed, and sat down right across from her face to face.

"That was the doctor?" asked Faith softly as the Major nodded her head.

"She's the one who told me about you" said Major Carter as she sat closer to Faith and reached for her hand, which the Slayer didn't take away. Gently squeezing, Major Carter told Faith that Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and the others, except for Cassie, knoew who she really was, "they wanted me to tell you. They didn't think that iit was their place."

Faith nodded her head while saying that she understood.

"It.. it was your birthday yesterday" said the Major as Faith gave a smile smiled while she wiped her eyes and sniffled, "I… I always walked over to your grave with a cupcake from a bakery in town… it's the greatest… and.. anyway. Every birthday, I'd put a candle in the middle and just stand until the candle went out. I.. I don't know if you like vanilla frosting with sprinkles but…"

"I do" said Faith as she looked at the bedsheet, and then looked up at her mother, "I.. I do."

"I… I mean my first Watcher would bring cupcakes when I'd go Slaying and… and I like the vanilla ones…"

"I.. I know I named you Ellie" said the Major as Faith looked at her, "and I…"

Faith saw the woman close her eyes and shake her head; as if she found it difficult to say the next few words.

"And… and your parents" said the Major as she opened her eyes and looked at Fiath, "they named you Faith… I don't know which you'd rather be called and…"

"You named me after your mother" said Faith as she reached out slowly and gently held on to Major Carter's other hand, "my grandmother."

"Yes" said the Major while nodding her head.

"If.. if I could" said Faith, "if I could… I'd like to have both names.. but…but I'd like to have.. I mean…"

"You are my Ellie Carter" said the Major as Faith started to cry, "if… I mean… I'd like…"

"Me too" said Faith as she leaned in and hugged Major Carter again as they cried together.

"You… are my Ellie 'Faith' Carter" said the Major as she tightened her hold on her daughter before she whispered into the Slayer's ear, "Happy birthday, Ellie."

Faith could only cry as she tightened her grip on the Major. It was a few minutes before she pulled back and wiped her eyes and nose before looking into the Major's blue eyes.

"I… I… was hoping you could tell me about… you know… my dad?" asked Faith as the Major gave a small nod and a smile.

"You have his eyes, and hair" said the Major as she brushed her fingers on faith;s forehead, cheeks, and jaw, "I'd like to think you got everything else from me."

Faith gave a small smile and nodded her head. She listened as the Major told her that he had stopped speaking to her after the pregnancy. Eventually, they lost touch with each other, but once she discover that Faith and Ellie were one and the same, she had looked him up while she was in Sunnydale.

"He's married now, with three kids" said the Major as Faith nodded her head, "works at an accounting firm in Colorado Springs. If you want to meet him, I could.. you know.. try to get in touch."

"He doesn't know that.. you know… what happened to me after I was born?"

"You mean that you died?" asked Major Carter as Faith nodded her head.

"No, I.. I never told him" she continued as Faith listened on, "I never even told Mark or Dad that you died. They… they don't know about you, and I know that it sounds selfish but… but I wanted you all to myself."

Faith blushed as she looked at the Major before looking down at the bed sheet again. The Slayer felt special in front on this woman; it was never a feeling she had with Sabrina Lehane.

'That feeling was different' thought Faith as she thought back to the times when she'd shout for Sabrina to help her while a client was having his way with the young girl, 'to her, I was her special cash cow.'

"It's not selfish" said Faith softly as she wiped her nose and looked up at the Major's blue eyes, "and I… I don't… I don't think I want to meet him."

"He's a good man though" said the Major as she smiled at Faith, "he freaked out when he found out I was pregnant with you, and… and well, I guess it was hard for him to imagine being a father at that age. And after I went to the academy.. we just lost touch with each other. I guess it started before that…. But I can tell he's happy now. Been married for ten years according to Facebook."

"Your brother? I mean…"

"He's living in San Diego with his wife and two kids" said the Major as Faith gave a small smile, "oh, he'll have a few things to say to me about hiding you for all these years. But, he'll love you… we were estranged for a few years… it's a long story."

"And… and your dad?"

"He's a General" said the Major to Faith's surprise, "he's actually on assignment right now, and no… I can't tell what it is… not yet."

The Major noticed the look of Faith's face before telling her that there are somethings that she can't tell her, at least not yet.

"That doesn't change anything about my feelings for you" said the Major as she gently caressed Faith's cheek, "Ellie, I know this is a very difficult thing to ask.. but I need for you to trust me. There are things we do here that are classified and I…. I can't tell you what I do with satellites, or what your granddad does. All I can tell you is that he's very far away on assignment, and… and once I've worked on getting you clearance, by.. by that time I think dad's going to be coming back."

"Alright" said Faith as she nodded her head. The Slayer was surprised at herself, she had always been cautious about trusting people… but there was a feeling in her gut saying that she should listen to what her mother was telling her, that what she was saying was the truth.

"Once we've cleared up everything and made sure that the Council never comes after you again" said the Major, "then we'll deal with… with…."

"What?" asked Faith as she looked on while the Major just looked at her and smiled.

"I still can't believe it's you, Ellie" said the Major as she started to laugh while kissing Faith's cheeks and forehead before hugging her again, "I can't believe it… my Ellie."

Faith could only smile as she lay her head on the Major's shoulder while she wrapped her arms around the Air Force officer's back and held on tight. It was then that Faith said the one word she thought she'd never say, at least not without vomiting.

"M…. mom."

"Ellie" said the Major as she rubbed the Slayer's back again before pulling away slowly, "you.. you're going to live with me. I'm not taking any no for any answer. Is that clear?"

"Yea" said Faith as she wiped her eyes again before she gave out a laugh.

"In the meantime" said the Major, "you're going to be staying here on base; don't worry, as long as you're here.. I'll be staying on base as well. There'll be a guard posted outside your door twenty-seven, I.. I know you can take care of yourself. But.. but for right now, let me take care of you?"

Faith could only nod her head as her mother told her that the guard would have orders to shoot on sight anyone who's not herself, or any selected personnel in the base.

"Once the Council's been taken care off" said the Major as she held on tightly to both of Faith's hands, "I… I need to know everything that happened to you in Sunnydale. I know it's difficult… and I know Buffy, and Giles' side of the story. I even talked to Tara and she told me that you never meant to hurt her on purpose… that you were desperate to leave."

"Is… is she alright?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major.

"Yea" she replied, "she's doing alright. But, Ellie… I need to know your side of things. I promise you that's the only way I can help you with these charges from the Sunnydale Police Department."

"I…." said Faith as the Major smiled and kissed the palms of both of Faith's hands before clasping them together in her own hands.

"I'll be by your side" said Major Carter, "you're my daughter… and I'll be by your side all the way. I promise you."

"Who'll be there?" asked Faith as she looked into her mother's eyes, "I mean when I talk about it, who'll be there."

"I'll be there" said the Major, "so will General Hammond, there'll be someone from the Pentagon probably coming in… he'll be there for your clearance, and to help with any legal options. But no matter what happens, you're a minor… and I'll protect you. I promise."

Faith then nodded her head before the both of them heard someone knocking on the door. The Major wiped her eyes, as did Faith, before asking who it was.

"It's us, Sam" said Dr. Fraiser.

"They brought dinner" said the Major as she turned to look at Faith, "you ok with meeting them properly?"

"Yea" said Faith nodding her head. She then met an excited Cassie who then had found out the truth of who Faith really was once the blonde Air Force officer had told the younger redhead after Daniel closed the door behind him. While Cassie was excitedly talking to Faith, Daniel wheeled Dr. Fraiser, who was carrying a small yellow box, towards the large table. The both of them then introduced themselves properly to Faith before Dr. Fraiser handed the box to Major Carter, telling her to open it for later. It was while Faith and Cassie were on the bed talking that Daniel and Dr. Fraiser took Major Carter to one side and told her that Teal'c felt it would be inappropriate if he came into the room to eat, since Faith would feel uncomfortable.

"I'll go talk to him later tonight" said the Major as Daniel nodded his head, "any news on Colonel O'Neill?"

"Nothing" said Daniel, "I tried calling him but… I mean I've left messages asking him to call me back. But so far…"

"Nothing" said the Major as she nodded her head.

"Yea" said Daniel as he nodded her head.

It was about twenty minutes later that Daniel started to yawn as Dr. Fraiser told Cassie that it was time to get going home.

"Mom" said Cassie pouting.

"Cassandra Fraiser" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the young girl with an eye brow raised, "move it."

"Fine" said Cassie as she looked at Faith and rolled her eyes while the Slayer gave a small smile, "but I get to come by tomorrow and hang out with Ellie."

"If she's alright with that" said Dr. Fraiser, "she still needs her rest to fully recover."

"I.. I'm alright with it" said Faith as she looked at Cassie, and then smiled, "yeah… I'm alright with it."

"See" said Cassie as she looked at Dr. Fraiser.

Daniel, Dr. Fraiser and Cassie then left the room, leaving both Faith and the Major alone. The Air Force officer closed the door behind her and smiled at Faith before heading to where she kept the yellow bow. Picking it up, she handed it to a surprised Faith who opened the top and then looked at the Major in surprise before she started to laugh.

Looking back down at the box, Faith took out the vanilla frosted cupcake that had multi-coloured sprinkles on top. The Major then reached into the box after telling the Slayer to hold on for a few seconds, taking out a small candle… she placed it onto the frosting before reaching into her pocket.

"Nuts" said the Major, "I forgot my lighter, it's in my lab. I'll…"

"No" said Faith as she looked at her mother who was about to turn around, "this is perfect."

"I can get a lighter" said the Major excitedly, "I'm sure one of the guards…."

"Please, stay" said Faith as the Major smiled and sat down when her eyes suddenly went wide and she ran into the attached restroom. Faith looked on as the older woman opened the medicine box above the sink and smiled while taking out a box of matches.

"Forgot we have these in the VIP rooms" said the Major as she sat down next to Faith who was holding up the cupcake with the candle still inside it. Faith looked on smiling as the Major lit a match, and then lit the candle. After blowing out the match, she asked Faith to make a wish.

"I wish…"

"You can't say it out loud" said the Major as Faith laughed while the older officer gently placed an arm across Faith's shoulders, "or else it won't come true."

'I wish this isn't a dream' thought Faith to herself as she closed her eyes, 'that when I wake up, she'll with me and I won't be waking up in a cell at Council headquarters. Or that I won't be somewhere in a ditch… or with a strange man.. or… yeah. I don't want this to be a dream.'

Opening her eyes, Faith smiled as the Major kissed the top of her head before the Slayers leaned forward, and blew out the candle.

TBC.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, 2000 hours.**

Joyce Summers, the mother of both Buffy and Dawn Summers, was sitting at the dining table with her mouth open as she stared at Giles, Buffy, Tara and Willow. With Dawn in her room doing her homework as ordered to by Joyce after the others had come back home from Giles' apartment, they then sat down and told Joyce what happened with Major Carter.

"Hold on" said Joyce, not believing what she was hearing, "you're telling me that the Watcher's Council stole Faith from her mother when she was a baby? And then gave her to… what? The first people they found in a phone book?"

"That I can't answer" said Giles as he put his glasses on the table, "I knew that the Council would take babies who were identified as potential Slayers so that if they do get activated as a full fledged Slayer, then the military does not use them as a weapon."

"Like the Council you mean?" asked Joyce as she looked at Giles, and then at Buffy, "so your telling me that they don't see Buffy as a weapon even if she's my daughter?"

At this, Buffy sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"But I'm not their weapon, mom" said Buffy, "I don't work for the Council, not since they…. Well, since they refused to help Angel."

"What?" asked a surprised Joyce at hearing this news, news that she knew Buffy hadn't told her, "why would they want to help Angel? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Mom" said Buffy, "please, not now."

Joyce just looked at her daughter before sighing. She then looked at Giles and repeated the same question earlier about Buffy being the Council's weapon when she was working for them.

"Joyce" said Giles, "I don't agree with what they did, I really don't. However, having the military train a Slayer and use her to not only fight demons, but also possibly kill enemies of the government is something that the Council is very much afraid of."

"But it's still not right, Mr. Giles" said Tara as Giles nodded his head.

"I never said it was" said Giles, "but I never thought that Faith would be one of those girls."

"I'm sorry about Faith" said Willow as she looked up from her laptop, "but she still killed two people, right Buff?"

"Willow? Buffy?" asked Joyce confused, "who did she kill?"

"Remember Finch? The police who came by and questioned me about him?" asked Buffy as Joyce looked on and nodded her head, "and remember that article about the Professor who was stabbed, and then had his throat cut?"

"That was Faith?" asked Joyce as Willow and Buffy nodded their heads.

"She tried to pin it on me" said Buffy as she looked at Giles, and then back at her mother, "I tried to talk her into turning herself in. I told her that she killed someone and that there had to be a price to pay. But she didn't want to and… and maybe if I forced her to go to the police and turn herself in or…"

"We were discussing it in my office" said Giles as he recalled the day that Faith came to him and said that Buffy was the one responsible, "and.. and I guess Wesley overheard us. He called the Council and a Special Operations Team tried to forcefully take her back to England that night."

"Tried?" asked Joyce as she looked on calm, however she was angry on the inside that this was the first time that she was hearing about all this.

"She escaped" said Buffy, "we went to look for her.. and… well, I found her. She was at the port getting ready to leave the country. I tried to bring her back but we were attacked; long story short, she saved my life."

"But she joined the Mayor soon after" said Giles before he looked over Joyce's shoulder at the main door. Joyce turned around as well when she heard the sound of someone knocking. Getting off the chair, Joyce walked over to the door with Giles and the others close behind her. Remembering that the Scoobies had told her not to welcome anyone she hadn't seen into the house, Joyce opened the door and saw a dark haired man who looked to be in his early forties wearing a black suit and trousers smiling at her. Taking a quick glance to the left of the man, she saw a young dark haired woman who was about seventeen and wearing a pair of jeans, a red T-Shirt and a blue jacket with her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" asked Joyce as she looked back at the man.

"Joyce Summers?" asked the man as the woman nodded her head, "my name is Richard Atwood from the Watcher's Council of Great Britain, I was wondering if you…."

It was then that Atwood saw Giles appearing from behind the door, as well as Buffy, Willow and Tara.

"Ah, Mr. Giles I presume" said Atwood as he looked at the older man.

"Yes" said Giles.

"I was by your apartment to talk, but since you weren't in… I thought that you would be found here."

"You do realize I don't work for the Council anymore" said Buffy, "so I don't need another Watcher."

"Miss Summers?" asked Atwood as Buffy nodded her head, "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, I'm not your Watcher."

"He's mine" said the young woman as she looked over Buffy and shook her head, before looking at Atwood, "this is the Slayer?"

"Excuse me?" asked Buffy as she looked at Willow and Tara, and then looked at the young woman.

"Miss Buffy Summers" said Atwood, "meet Kennedy Roberts, the new Slayer."

Joyce then looked at Giles who was fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as Buffy came and stood next to him while looking at both Atwood and Kennedy.

"May we come in?" asked Atwood.

Giles then asked Willow to grab the holy water to make sure that the two people on the front porch weren't vampires. Once Willow gave the bottle of holy water to Giles, he then sprayed it on them. He saw the new watcher close his eyes, and the young woman next to him complain that the water was getting her designer jacket stained; however, their bodies were neither smiking or bursting into flames. Giles then nodded at Joyce who invited them in.

"Thank you" said Atwood as Joyce showed him to the living room while Kennedy walked in and raised an eyebrow at Buffy before she looked over the two girls standing behind her. Pushing past the older Slayer, Kennedy approached Willow while biting her bottom lip.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" said Willow as she gave Kennedy a little wave, "I'm Willow and this is Tara."

"Hi" said Tara as the newest Slayer glanced at her, and then back at the redhead.

"I think I'm going to like staying in this town" said Kennedy as she looked at a confused Willow before Buffy tapped her on the shoulder.

Sighing, and rolling her eyes at Willow, Kennedy turned around and faced Buffy who asked her what she meant by 'staying in this town.'.

"Buffy" called Giles from the living room, "could you come in here please?"

"You'll see" said Kennedy as she looked at Buffy, and then at Willow before winking at her. Kennedy then turned and walked to the living room before being followed by an ever confused Buffy. With Tara and Willow left alone in the foyer at the foot of the staircase, the redhead looked at the blonde with and asked her what just happened.

"I think she just hit on you" smiled Tara as she looked at the wide eyed expression on her face, the same expression that she herself told herself was cute. However, she kept on telling herself that Willow was with Oz, who right now was in Seattle performing with his band, "I.. I think we should go too."

Tara and Willow walked into the living room and saw Atwood and Kennedy seated next to each other on the couch, while Joyce and Giles sat on the armchairs while Buffy was standing behind her mother with her arms folded over her chest. Having no other place to sit down, Tara and Willow leaned against the wall as the new Watcher started to speak.

"As you know" said Atwood as he leaned forward and looked at Giles and Buffy, "Miss Summers has already relinquished her role as the Slayer, and…"

"No I haven't" said Buffy, "I just don't work for the Council anymore."

"Yes" said Atwood as he looked at Buffy, "but now, you don't have every resource that the Council has behind you, but Kennedy does. And given that she's the Slayer that's recognized by the Council… you, and respectfully Mr. Giles are not to interfere in her official Slayer duties and…"

"No" said Buffy.

"Excuse me?" asked Kennedy as she looked at Buffy with derision.

"No" said Buffy as Joyce looked back at her, "the Council knew what was going on with the ascension even before I quit, didn't they?"

"That's not the point" said Atwood as Buffy interrupted him.

"They knew" she said, "I know Wesley told them and they did absolutely nothing to help. One of our strongest warriors was down, and they refused to help."

"The Council does not help vampires and…"

"I'm not done" said Buffy calmly as Willow and Tara looked on, "we managed to save him in the nick of time before…"

"BY killing Faith?" said Atwood as Joyce widened her eyes in surprise before looking at Giles who looked back at her at closed his eyes. She then looked back at Buffy who had locked her jaw in anger before she looked at her mother, "so Mrs. Summers… you didn't know?"

"I did what I had to do to save this world" said Buffy as she caught a glimpse of the disappointment in Joyce's eyes while glaring at Atwood, "and you know what? People died, but we beat the Mayor. Don't come to my city and tell me that I don't interfere in your so-called official Slayer."

"Buffy" said Giles as he looked back at the blonde, and then at Joyce before looking at Atwood, "we have two Slayers in this city, and more than enough demons and vampires to go around. Coupled with potential apocalypses because of the Hellmouth, we'll need both of you working together."

"Very well, I believe the Council will agree with that" said Atwood, "but all Council intelligence comes through me. If I deem any information pertinent to whatever it is that Kennedy faces, then I'll relay it to you."

"We have our own ways of gathering information" said Giles as he looked at a smiling Willow and Tara.

"Ah yes" said Atwood as he stood up with his hands in his pockets, "we've heard about the help you provided Miss Summers. But from now on, everything that you find goes through me and Kennedy, and…"

"No" said Buffy as she walked towards Willow and Tara, "you don't get to come into my home and make demands. You don't want to share Council intelligence, so be it. But don't expect us to…"

"Buffy" said Joyce.

"No mom" said Buffy as she looked over her shoulder and then back at Atwood, "how about this? Any intelligence I get from my friends; if any of them are… what was it you said… pertinent to you or Kennedy, I'll make sure you get it."

"Let's everyone calm down" said Giles as he stood up and walked towards Buffy before pulling her back. He then looked at Atwood and told him that he can't expect to give them only bits and pieces of information on whatever threats they face, and one the other hand.. expect them to hand him every single piece of information that they come across.

Atwood just looked at Tara and Willow before sighing and stepping back. He then turned to Buffy and told her that Kennedy will accompany her when she goes patrolling. It wasn't long before Atwood asked Giles for another meeting the next day to which he agreed, while Kennedy approached Willow and asked her out for some coffee the next morning.

"Ummm…" said Willow as Tara stood by next to her while Atwood was now talking to Buffy, "I.. I'm sorry but I already have someone and…"

"Just coffee" said Kennedy.

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at Tara with her eyes wide open, "coffee?"

"Sure" said Tara as she caught a glimpse of Kennedy's aura.

'Ok she's pissed off' thought Tara to herself before the two of them left the Summers home, leaving Buffy and the others with more questions that were swirling in their head. And then, one the door had closed, Joyce turned to Buffy and asked her point blank what Atwood meant when he said that the blonde Slayer killed Faith.

**VIP Room, SGC, 1100 hours.**

Faith slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. It didn't take too long for the Slayer to realize that she was in the larger room that she was brought to last night, the same room that Major Carter had revealed who she really was; that she was Faith's mother, and that the Slayer was the daughter she thought had died. Closing her eyes again tightly, Faith hoped against hope that what happened the previous night really happened, that she had a real mother.. a real family. Turning in the bed to look at the other side, she was hoping to find the Major… however her face fell when she realized that she was alone in the bed. She slowly sat up and looked at the floor, hopeful that maybe she was sleeping in a sleeping bag… Faith found no one there. Even the table where they had kept the pizza was empty.

'Maybe it was just a dream' thought Faith to herself as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, 'I'm supposed to be the tough Slayer.. take no B.S.. but then I fall apart in a dream? Maybe.. maybe that why I know it's a dream… the way I fell apart was… was so unreal.'

Faith looked around the empty, but furnished room, and settled her eyes on a piece of paper that was laid against the phone.

Reaching for it and picking it up, Faith opened it before breaking into a smile at the contents.

_Ellie,_

_The base Commander wanted to see me about an issue with one of our satellites. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I'll be back as fast as I can._

_With love,_

_Mom (or at least I hope you call me mom.)_

_P.S: My dear Ellie, I got back about an hour ago (1000 hours/10 a.m) and you were still asleep. Still not going to disturb your rest. Heading to the bank, I have a surprise for you. Be back soon. Mom._

'Mom' thought Faith to herself as she got off the bed with the piece of paper still in her hand. She turned on the light switch next to the door and blinked as the bright light stung her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes before opening them again, which was when she saw a wrapped up sleeping bag next to the chest of drawers, 'mom, the last time I said that word… the last time I said it was before I leftthe house to the drunk bitch… stop it! Damn it Faith… you saw the DNA results.. Sabrina Lehane is not your mother… she's not… but… but I'm broken.. I… oh God… what if this mom decides that I'm broken and… no… she doesn't think like that. Does she? No she doesn't… she said she loves me but… I mean… '

As she stood in front of the chest of drawers thinking, she didn't hear the Major knocking on the door; neither did Faith hear the door open as the blonde officer peeked her head in before walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ellie?" asked the Major as Faith turned around and looked at her while holding the letter in her hand.

"I….." said Faith as she struggled to find the words to describe what she wanted to say "I.. I'm so broken."

"Ellie?" said the Major as she walked towards Faith while the latter stepped back.

"I'm so broken that…. That…." Said Faith as she closed her eyes and shook her head before looking ta the Major again with tears welling in her eyes, "that I don't think I can be fixed, and… and if you want the… I mean… I don't know if I can be… what I'm trying to say I'm afraid that you'll let me go when you find out that I'm not the one that you've wanted."

"You are my daughter" said Major Carter as she looked into Faith's eyes and gently held on to both her arms, "no matter what happened, or will happen, we'll deal with it… I… I… I've always dreamed about you, about what I'll do if you were alive. And I may make some mistakes along the way… but that does not mean that I don't want you. Never. If you weren't taken from me, I already told you that I don't know what would have happened.. remember?"

Faith could only nod her head as she dropped the piece of paper onto the floor.

"Something I want to show you" said the Major as Faith looked on while she reached into her jeans pocket and took out a white envelope. She then led Faith to the bed, and sat next to her as she took out an ultrasound picture and handed it to Faith.

"That's you" said the Major as Faith looked at the picture of the scan, and then at the Major again, before looking at the scan again with her mouth open. She then looked at the name on the top of the scan, as well as the date, "you're my daughter, Ellie. Nothing will change how I feel about you. You're the one I want, no matter what your past.. you are the one I want. And no, I'm not going to let you go.. that's never going to happen. You are my blood, do you understand me?"

'My blood without naquada, but my blood nevertheless' thought Major Carter to herself.

Faith looked at the Major and then nodded her head before looking at the scan again.

"Can.. can I keep this?" asked Faith.

"Yes" replied the Major as she kissed the side of her forehead, "of course you can. I… I just hope that I can make you proud of me.. I mean, there'll be times I may embarrass you in front of others and…."

Faith just smiled at the Major before the older blonde stood up, and held out her hand.

"The Mess has some cookies and cake while it's getting ready for the lunch crowd" said Major Carter, "feel up to having a bite? And then we have a meeting with General Hammond, and Major Davis who'll be asking you some questions about what happened in Sunnydale; and I'll be there right by your side. Then after that, I'd like to have a full physical done on you."

"I…" said the Slayer as she looked at the Major who crouched down in front of her.

"We know about what happened to you in Boston" said the Major as Faith closed her eyes and nodded her head, "I'd like a full physical done on you with a full battery of blood tests, and…. and…"

"Alright" said Faith softly as she realized what the Major was trying to say, that they wanted to examine her for any sexual assault, "but… but I can tell you that…. I mean.. most of the damage has been healed and.. yeah."

"I'd still like one done" said the Major gently as she squeezed Faith's hand. The brunette then nodded her head. It was about twenty minutes later that Faith had showered, and changed before the two of them headed for the Mess Hall. The both of them had some coffee and cake while Faith asked about the Major's life. The dark haired Slayer could tell that the blonde was lying about some things in her story, particularly about what she had done at the Pentagon, and in the facility that they were in right now.

It was about thirty minutes later that Faith and the Major finished their snacks before the older blonde led her daughter to the twenty-seventh floor of the SGC. As Faith walked into the briefing room through the hallway, she could see a metal staircase leading to another floor below them, she then saw a huge blast door covering a window, followed by a large red table. At the head of that table she saw General Hammond in his dress blues, as well as another man she hadn't met before standing next to him before they turned to looked at both her, and the Major.

"Sir" said Major Carter as she gently held on to both of Faith's shoulders, "Major, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Ellie 'Faith' Carter."

"Ellie" said the Major as she motioned towards General Hammond and Major Davis, and introduced them as the base commander, and the attaché for the Deep Space Telemetry program to the Pentagon respectively.

Faith just nodded at the both of them as General Hammond motioned everyone to take a seat. With the General seated at the head of the table, Major Davis sat on one side next to him while Major Carter sat next to Faith on the other side.

"Ellie" said General Hammond as Faith looked at him, "the reason we're here is…."

"Sir" said Walter as he ran up the metal stairs from the Control Room below and whispered into the General's ear. Faith and the Major looked at each other as Walter stepped back while the General looked up at him surprised and then at Major Davis.

"Major" said the General as he remembered the name of the head of the Watcher's Council, "contact the Pentagon, I want to know who gave clearance to Quentin Travers to come here."

"What?" asked Faith as she stood up with her hands rolled into fists and glared at Major Carter and the others, "you.. you lied to me? Damn it.. you lied to me and I believed it. Stupid!"

"Ellie" said the Major as she stood up and held on to Faith as she looked at Major Davis and General Hammond as they looked at Faith, "Ellie, look at me."

"You faked the DNA test" said Faith as the Major closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No" said the Major, "the picture… Ellie… I gave you that ultrasound image. That was you, I have no reason to lie to you about something like this."

"Walter" said General Hammond after he nodded at Major Davis to call his contacts at the Pentagon, "I want three Airmen to escort Miss Carter back to her room and…"

"N… no" said Faith as she shook her head as Major Carter held on to her. She continued to ask Faith to trust her, that she won't let anyone take her away. She then asked Faith to give her the ultrasound image; and when she did, the Major showed Faith the name on top of the image.

"That's my name, Ellie" said Major Carter as she pointed at the top of the image, "this is you. You are mine, and they will not take you away."

"Sir" said an Airman who came up the stairs after they were informed by Walter who had gone back to the Control Room. The General turned to the Airmen while Faith looked at the expression on Major Carter's face. It was an expression of hurt, mixed with concern.

It was the expression of hurt on the Major's face that broke Faith's heart.

'I'm supposed to be the tough Slayer, the kick-ass Slayer' thought Faith to herself as she felt a pain in her chest.

"No" said Faith softly as she looked into Major Carter's eyes, and then at the General and Major Davis, "I.. I want to stay."

"Ellie" said Major Carter as Faith looked back at her.

"They took me away" said Faith as she looked into Major Carter's eyes, "they took me away and I want to look him in the eyes when he admits that he took me away."

"General?" asked Major Carter as she looked back at the base commander.

"I need you to be calm, Miss Carter" said the General as he saw the young woman's fists get rolled so tight that the knuckles were already white, "we're here to protect you, but we can't do anything if you start attacking him."

"Ellie" said the Major as she looked down at her fists, "I need you to calm down."

Faith took a deep breath before she unclenched her fists slowly. While the Major was telling her that it'll take time for her to trust even her own mother, the General told the Airmen to take position at the top of the metallic staircase. It was then that he received news from Walter that Travers and two other men had already reached the lobby, and at the same time, Major Davis told him that their clearances were legitimate.. that they were allowed to enter the facility.

"What do they know?" asked the General as he took Major Davis to one side.

"Whoever gave his this clearance" said the Major, "doesn't know what goes on here, Sir."

"That lets some people off the hook" said the General, "but I want to know how they got the clearance in the first place."

"Understood" said Major Davis, after which the General asked him to conduct his investigation once they had left the mountain.

"Sir" said Major Carter as she stood next to Faith, "she'll be calm."

"Very well" said the General as they waited for Travers to come down to the twenty seventh floor; and a confrontation with the mother who had her baby stolen from her all those years ago.

TBC.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1215 hours.**

Major Carter looked into the eyes of her own daughter, before looking behind her at Major Davis and General Hammond who were off to one side talking to each other. She then turned back to look at Faith before telling her that she wasn't going to be taken away, or harmed, not if she can do anything about it. She knew that one part of Faith trusted her, the part that was vulnerable.. the art that wanted so bad to have a mother who would love her unconditionally. But the Major believed that the other side to Faith, the side that was suspicious of everything and everyone was still there, fighting come out.

'And these people from the Council coming here didn't help matters' thought the Major to herself.

It was a few minutes later that the four people in the briefing room heard voices and footsteps coming down the hallway. It was then that Major Carter looked at Faith and reached out her hand which the Slayer took before being led to the other side of the briefing room table.

"Sir" said Major Carter as she nodded at General Hammond, and then at the entrance to the briefing room as three people appeared in the briefing room accompanied by two Airmen. He noticed that one of the men behind the older man in the brown coat was carrying a briefcase with a stylized logo on the surface.

"Airmen" said the General as they turned and walked away. The General took a few steps forward while glaring at the older man among the three who seemed to be their leader; the same man who somehow managed to get clearance into the planet's most secretive project.

"General George Hammond, I presume" said Travers as he reached out his hand, which the General shook, "Quentin Travers, head of the Watchers Council of Great Britain."

"Mr. Travers" said General Hammond as he motioned him and his partners to take a seat, "this is very unusual for a member of a foreign organization to gain access into this facility."

"The Council has resources, General" said Travers as he shook his head, indicating that he had no intention of sitting down, or staying. The older man then looked at the short blonde haired young woman and smiled, "Miss Lehane, pleasure to finally meet you."

"You…" said Faith as she took a step forward when Major Carter placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking back at her mother, Faith saw that she was shaking her head. She then squeezed the Slayer's shoulder, silently asking Faith to trust them.

"Now, now, Miss Lehane" said Travers as he looked at Faith who glared back at him. The man then looked at the man to his left and nodded his head.

The man placed the briefcase on the briefing room table and opened the top. Reaching in, he took out a piece of paper before handing it to Travers. The head of the Council looked at the piece of paper, and then handed it to General Hammond.

"As you can see, General" said Travers as the bald man, as well as Major Davis, skimmed through the piece of paper, "the U. S. military, in fact any military, does not have the right to have a Slayer in their ranks. We are aware that you know about the Council, and about Slayers. I have no doubt that your President has told you about them, am I correct?"

"Yes" said General Hammond as he looked at the paper, and then at Major Davis, before looking at Travers again.

"Good" said Travers, "in that case, I thank you for holding on to the Slayer known as Faith Lehane. And as per the agreement with your government, the Watcher's Council will be taking custody of her. Miss Lehane… if you please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said General Hammond as Faith looked at him in surprise, as did Travers and his people.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, General" said Travers before he nodded at the person standing next to him, "Wilson here can help you understand the legal….."

"Let's not mince words here, Mr. Travers" said General Hammond as he tore up the document before crunching it up into a ball, and then handing it to Major Davis who threw it into a waste basket, "we do not have a Faith Lehane here."

"Excuse me?" said an outraged Travers, "she's right there. Her hair may have been coloured blonde but…."

"This" said Major Carter as she stood in front of Faith protectively. Faith looked at the Major as she shielded the Slayer with an arm across her chest, "this girl's name is Ellie Carter, and she's my daughter."

This was something that Travers had never counted on, as the two people behind Travers looked at each other in surprise. Travers knew that he was the one who had signed off on Faith being taken away from her mother, her mother who had been in a military family. He had even authorized the clone that would eventually replace the body of the baby Faith; the clone who would be buried so that the parents would never go looking for a missing daughter.

And now, a twist of fate brought mother and daughter together as Travers looked on.

"Before you say anything" said General Hammond, "when Miss Carter came in after your people attempted to murder her in…"

"General Hammond" said Travers as he looked at the man, "do not make accusations that you are unable to prove."

"Mr. Travers" said the General, "we have one of the assailants in a secured location. He's regaining consciousness and we have our ways of making him talk. Now, as I was saying, she came in injured and in need of a great deal of blood. We ran a standard maternity and paternity test for any donors and much to our, and to Major Carter's, surprise, we discovered that Miss Carter is the Major's daughter.

"A daughter that I was told died after I gave birth to her" said Major Carter with an uncharacteristic anger at the edge of her voice. It was something that made the General and Major Davis look back at the older blonde, to make sure that it was coming from her, "I have the certificate of still-birth, and our DNA test."

"And DNA does not lie, Mr. Travers" said General Hammond, "I have read your agreement with the government. It stipulates that you will provide aid to the Slayer, and her Watcher. It says nothing about kidnapping her across state lines, or assassinating a Slayer on foreign soil. Something which I'm absolutely certain the President would love to read in my report to him."

"Excuse me?" said an outraged Travers as he pointed at Faith, "are you aware of what she did?"

"Yes" said Major Carter as she looked at Faith, and then at Travers, "I went to Sunnydale to question those people I thought were her friends. And they gave me some interesting information on how the Council steals babies from military families using magic. I was also told of what Ellie did.. or tried to do when she was in the service of the Mayor, and that is what we were going to talk about before your people came in."

"You have no right…." Said Travers as Major Davis interrupted him.

"Miss Carter is an American citizen who has the right to due process" said Major Davis as Faith reached for Major Carter's hand, "she will not be taken against her will by a foreign entity such as the Watcher's Council until…"

"No" said Travers as he looked at General Hammond, and then at Faith, before looking at the General once again, "our agreement states that the Slayer will be the responsibility of the Council. And that includes conducting a fair trial back at Council headquarters in London."

"That includes kidnapping babies?" asked Major Carter, "you kidnapped my daughter from me. You gave her to a family that abused her. Tell me.. did any of your people look in on her while she was with the Lehane's?"

"What our independent contractors do is on their own time, and with the rules that have been laid out by the Council" said Travers, "foremost being that no military…"

"No" said Faith as she finally stood up, "you're lying."

"Miss Lehane" said Travers before he nodded at his two partners who put their hands into their pockets.

"Airmen!" shouted the General as the Airmen from behind the three civilian stepped forward and brought up their firearms. The two men in suits looked back over their shoulders at the weapons that were aimed at them before looking at Travers again.

"I didn't believe in magic at first" said Major Carter, "but I talked to someone in Sunnydale who told me that the Council has many magical resources that could basically do anything. So, those of you who have your hands in the pockets, will keep those hands in your pockets."

"Or else you will be seen as a threat to this base, and lethal force will be used" said General Hammond, "is that clear?"

Travers looked at his people and nodded his head as they stepped back. The General them asked the Airmen to escort the two people back to the surface, and that if they tried anything funny.. they were permitted to shoot them. Nodding their heads, the Airmen then told two of Travers partners to move the way they had come into the briefing room; leaving Travers by himself as General Hammond motioned for the man to take a seat.

"Now" said General Hammond as he sat down at the head of the table while Travers remained standing while staring at Faith who was sitting next to Major Carter. Finally, he looked at Major Davis who was seated next to General Hammond, "we would like for you to answer Major Carter's question, did the Council know about Miss Carter's situation when she was given to the Lehane's?"

"I don't have to answer to any of your questions" said Travers.

"Miss Carter" said Major Davis as he turned to look at Faith while Travers just looked on incredulously, "can you tell us when you became this Slayer?"

"When I was fifteen" said Faith as she looked at the Major who nodded his head, "I was already out of the house and… well, I had to find a way to survive. During…. Look, let's just say that I became a Slayer on the streets. Then Professor Dormer found me and look me in, told me about the Council… my destiny and stuff."

"Your first Watcher?" asked Major Carter as Faith looked at her and nodded her head.

"I will not…" said Travers as he turned to leave, before the General told him to stay and listen.

"Ellie" said Major Carter as she glared at Travers, before looking at Faith, "I was told something about the Deputy Mayor, and a Professor Worth.. can you… you know?"

Faith then told them what happened with Finch, the deputy mayor. That she was fighting vampires when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder in the dark while her adrenaline was still coursing through her body. She told them that she staked the man, and when he didn't turn into dust like other vampires… she realized that she made a mistake.

"That's a lie" said Travers as he looked at Faith, "you left out Miss Summers' involvement."

"Ellie" said Major Carter as she reached for, and then squeezed, Faith's hand gently, "we need to know the truth."

"Nothing can happen to Buffy" said Faith as she looked at Major Carter, "I'm the one who killed him. It wasn't her."

Finally finding a way to get rid of two Slayers in one go since he may not be able to take in Faith, Travers opened his mouth and revealed Buffy was the one who pushed Finch away, which led to Faith killing the man.

"I see" said General Hammond as Major Carter looked at Faith who in turn was glaring at Travers. The General then turned to look at Faith and asked her if it was true, that there were two Slayers that night killing vampires.

"Yes" said Faith quietly as she nodded her head, "Buffy and I were there. Finch put his hand on Buffy's shoulder, she pushed him… but I'm the one who pushed the stake into his heart. She wanted me to turn myself in, but I told her that innocents die.. that he was stupid to be in that alley when he knew that we were fighting vampires."

"You'll be harbouring a murderer" said Travers as he looked at General Hammond, "I don't know what this Deep Space Telemetry wants with a murderer, but this is out of your juris…"

"It's called friendly fire, Mr. Travers" said Major Davis as he looked at the older man, "it's something that happens in war; something that I thought that your Council, that's apparently on the forefront of this particular war, should know. It's unfortunate, but it happens."

"The fact that this happened to someone who is still a child" said General Hammond as Major Carter looked at Faith, "and without any support whatsoever from your Council is the ultimate form of abuse, and neglect."

"The Council has been keeping this planet turning for thousands of years" said Travers.

"All on the back of little girls" said Major Carter as she looked at Travers, "what is the lifespan of a Slayer, Typically?"

"That does not concern you" said Travers as he looked at Major Carter.

"When my daughter is out there fighting on her own?" said Major Carter, "yes, it concerns me a great deal."

"Buffy told me that most Slayers last for not more than a year" said Faith as Major Carter looked at her.

"A year" said the blonde Major as she looked back at Travers, "I would have lost Ellie without ever knowing she was alive."

"Miss Carter" said General Hammond as he looked at Faith, "what can you tell me about Professor Worth? Actually, why did you join the Mayor in the first place?"

"Wesley, my new Watcher, must have overheard.. or Buffy and Giles may have told him that I was the one who killed Finch" said Faith, "and one of Buffy's Scooby allies tried to help me and… and well, the Council sent a team to take me in by force. They were led by Wesley, and…"

"That is a lie and…." said Travers as Major Carter stood up and told the man to keep quiet.

She then turned to General Hammond and told him that she was told the same story by her source in Sunnydale. That Faith was taken just as they seemed to have been getting through to her.

"She nearly brought about the end of the world" said Travers as he raised his voice, "and you people are protecting her?"

"She escaped your people" said Major Carter as she remained standing, "then she went to the one person who she figured wouldn't betray her; I mean she already felt betrayed by your Council.. and by her friends. Who else could she turn to? And the funny thing about all of this? None of this would have happened if she wasn't taken from me!"

Major Carter slammed her hand on the table as she glared at Travers who looked back at her.

"Miss Carter" said General Hammond as he looked at Faith while Major Carter remained glaring at Travers while breathing hard, "can you tell us about Professor Worth?"

Faith nodded her head as she looked back at Major Carter who sat back down on her seat. This time, it was the Slayer who reached for the Major's hand and held on tightly before telling her, and by extension, the others in the room what happened. She told her that she tried to kill Buffy's boyfriend so that she would be distracted from interfering with the Mayor's ascension. She then told Major Carter that she was ordered to kill the Professor since he unknowingly discovered the one weakness of the demon that he wanted to transform to. Faith told her mother that she stabbed him, and then sliced his neck before leaving. She went on to say that Buffy found out about some things and stabbed her… and then she woke up in the hospital."

"I see" said General Hammond as the Major placed her other hand on top of Faith's and nodded her head, "so you were given an order to kill the man?"

"Yea" said Faith.

"You left out one thing" said Travers as he looked at Faith, "you died, why don't you tell them how that happened?"

"Excuse me?" asked Major Carter as she looked at Travers, and then had Faith who was hanging her head while her eyes remained closed.

"Before Wesley left the Council he told us what he overheard" said Travers as he looked at Faith, "you wanted to tell them the truth? Well?"

"Ellie" said Major Carter after telling Travers to keep quiet, "we need to know the truth. So, please. Trust me."

Faith looked into the Major's eyes and hesitated for a few seconds before she nodded her head. She told them that Buffy's most powerful ally was a special vampire, a vampire that had a soul. The Major was going to interrupt Faith, but upon hearing a huff of scorn from Travers… she decided to let her daughter finish. Faith told her mother that she poisoned Angel, and that while she and the Mayor knew that there was a cure… they had counted on Buffy finding out when it was too late. That by the time Angel could be saved, the ascension would have occurred. Faith told her that the Scoobies found that draining the blood of a Slayer could cure Angel so Buffy returned to the apartment that the Mayor had given her and tried to forcibly take her back. She recounted everything from the fight with Buffy, to her stabbing, to her getting bitten by Angel and her death. Faith could see the anger in Major Carter's eyes, making her hold on to her mother's hand even tighter as she recounted hearing Giles' voice after he resuscitated her.

"And then, I wake up to find out that the Mayor died" said Faith, "and I was alone. So when I recovered enough, I… I just had to get out of there. Out of Sunnydale. I was angry at Buffy, I was betrayed by them.. by the Scoobies; but Giles brought me back, and.. and I guess I'm thankful for that. But… but I guess in the grand scheme of things.. Buffy did what she had to do to save the world. I was on the other side and…."

"It wasn't about war" said Major Carter as Major Davis and General Hammond could only look at the table while Travers smiled, sure in the knowledge that at least Buffy would be out of the way now thanks to what Faith just told the military personnel, "what she did was personal, and vindictive."

"Major" said General Hammond as Major Carter looked at him shaking his head no, "sounds to me that while it was partly personal… she was responsible for ending the threat of this demon with the help of this vampire. Miss Carter?"

"Yeah" said Faith.

"But, sir" said Major Carter.

"They were on opposing sides, Major" said General Hammond, "you know as well as I do what that means. However, that being said… Miss Carter was following orders in a war when she killed the Professor. That is something that will have to be taken into consideration, and given her status as a minor when it happened… I will be submitting a report recommending that all charges be dropped against her. As for this Miss Summers, she fought an enemy in her mission to defeat this demon; she defeated that enemy, and now… now she will have to live with knowing what she did. The same goes for Miss Carter; she killed two people, one on accident.. and the other based on an order from her commander. That's something that can never be changed, and something she'll have to live with for the rest of her life."

"Excuse me?" said Travers.

"As for you" said General Hammond as he looked at the old man, "the President told me that you have a lot of resources, magical or otherwise, at your disposal. Wasn't there a cure for this poison available? Something that could have prevented the death of Miss Carter?"

"The Council does not help vampires, souled or not" said Travers, "it goes against thousands of years of tradition."

"Then you are just as complicit in Miss Carter's death as is MIss Summers" said the General as Travers looked on, "the only difference I see is that Miss Summers had no choice; to defeat the Mayor, she needed the strongest asset she had. You are the people who killed Miss Carter, you could have given Miss Summers the cure to save her asset.. but you did not. That led directly to what Miss Summers had to do to save her asset."

"There are three Slayers now" said Faith as she looked at Travers.

"The military has no claim to Miss Summers, or to the new Slayer" said Travers as he looked at the General, recognizing that he lost the battle for now.

"The Council will not come after Miss Carter" said General Hammond, "if anything happens to her and we suspect Council involvement.. rest assured that we will use every resource at our disposal to come after you."

"I doubt Deep Space Telemetry can do much, General" said Travers.

"Mr. Travers" said General Hammond as he stood up, as did Major Davis and Major Carter, "Miss Carter is off limits to the Council. Don't try our resolve in protecting her."

Faith could only look on in silence as she watched the General talking to Travers to leave her alone. She then looked at her mother who was looking at Travers. Faith knew that she had to apologize to Major Carter for what she said earlier about tricking her, that the DNA test was faked. Faith recalled the look of hurt in her mother's eyes, and now she saw how protective the older blonde was of her.

'Not just her' thought Faith to herself as she looked at General Hammond and Major Davis, 'all of them. That's why they were so nice to me, that's why they watched over me.'

Faith looked back at her mother and suddenly felt a sense of pride when she recalled the Major telling her that she hoped that her daughter would be proud of her.

'Cassie said that she's the smartest person here' thought Faith to herself as she looked at the Major, 'she's also tough. Standing up for a murderer, and standing up to that creep Travers. She looks at stars and planets; I bet she's one of the people who takes those cool pictures of those gas clouds in space, and stuff. She works with satellites, I wonder if she does anything with the space station. I wonder… I wonder what would my life be if I was never taken away? If I stayed with her.'

Faith then watched as General Hammond asked another Airman to escort Travers back up to the lobby, that they had finished talking. It was soon after the man left that the tense atmosphere in the room just evaporated. The General turned to Major Carter and asked her if she understood his reasoning for saying what he said earlier about Faith and Buffy.

The Major nodded her head and told him that yes, she understood. The Major then looked at Faith, and gave her a small smile. She then looked back at the General and told him that she was doing what a mother's supposed to do, protecting her child.

"I can understand that, Major" said the General. He then asked Major Davis to join him in his office before dismissing Major Carter. He told her, and Faith, that he'll submit a report to the President with a recommendation to give Faith full clearance.

"The President of what now?" asked Faith.

"The President" said Major Davis.

"Of?" asked Faith as she made a connection in her head, "you mean…. oh."

'Yes" said Major Davis nodding his head.

"Come on, Ellie" said Major Carter as she gently guided her through the hallway out of the briefing room, "I think Cassie should be in with Janet."

"Wait" said Faith as she stopped her mother.

Turning around, Major Carter looked at Faith as the Slayer apologized for what she said earlier. She told the Major that trusting people was something that came hard for her.

"I.. I have this feeling when I see you" said Faith as she looked at the Major, "that I.. I mean I know from what you showed me, from what you told me that you're my mother. And trust me, if you knew the woman I grew up with, then…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" said Major Carter as she caressed Faith's cheek, "I can only guess how hard your life must have been, Ellie. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to take you away from them, but now you're here with me. I'll earn your trust, and your love; but just know that no matter what, I do love you."

Faith gave a small smile before nodding her head as Major Carter led her to the infirmary for her full physical, before she could hang out with Cassie.

Meanwhile, back on the surface of Cheyenne Mountain, the Airman had escorted Travers back into his awaiting car before he turned back and returned to the SGC. Once Travers was inside the car, he ordered the driver to head back to the airport. He then told one of his two partners who were sitting across from him to find pictures of Major Carter from any source they could find. The man nodded his head, after which Travers picked up the car phone and dialled a number.

Sitting back as the other line started to ring, he finally smiled when his call was picked up.

"Reed" said Travers, "I need you for a job in a week… no, not another baby. It's one where you'll be an adult. It's all to capture a traitor to the Council. Meet me at Council Headquarters once you're done with your current assignment, I will provide you the details at that time."

TBC.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**General Hammond's office, 1300 hours.**

The General sat behind his desk after Major Davis left his office. He asked the man to find out how Travers received his clearance, and who gave it to him. Nodding his head, the Major agreed that only someone at the Pentagon could have somehow given the man this level of clearance to be allowed into the SGC, but he also said that they were lucky whoever it was didn't know what they were doing deep underground.

"Come up with a plan, Major" said the General, "keep your inquiries discrete, I don't want the NID getting wind of this."

"Understood, sir" said the Major as he got up.

"Dismissed" said the General before Major Davies walked out of the office.

The General knew that Faith had done something terrible in killing two people, but he also knew that it was a secret war that she, Buffy and the new Slayer were fighting. He knew that accidents would happen, and he also knew what would happen if one turned against the other. The General knew now that Faith was under orders to kill Professor Worth, and while it was terrible thing for a sixteen year old to do… what's done was already done.

'Both sides used her as a weapon' thought the General to herself, 'seems to me that the Mayor gained her trust more than Miss Summers and her people. Fact is that those two incidents occurred in a war, but the theft of the money and the car could be slightly problematic. However, from what Samantha said…. Miss Maclay isn't inclined to file charges against her.'

Shaking his head, the General reached for the red phone on his table and dialled a number before leaning back onto his seat. HE listened as the other line continued to ring before a female voice picked up the phone.

"This is General Hammond, I need to talk to the President."

General Hammond waited as the woman transferred the call to the President. It was a few seconds later that the President picked up the phone and the General sat up straight, even though his commander-in-chief wasn't able to see him.

"General" said President Ryan.

"Sir" said the General, "I wanted to inform you that we just received a visit from the head of the Watchers Council, a Quentin Travers."

"What?!" exclaimed the President as he sat up straight before leaning forward on his seat, "General, why wasn't I told about this?"

"It was a surprise to us as well, sir" said General Hammond, "I'm not sure how he got clearance to come onto the base, I have Major Davis looking in on that. However he does not know about the existence of the SGC, just that this is a deep space scanning station."

"Are you telling me that one of our own could be working for a foreign entity?" asked the President.

"That's why I'm sending Major Davis to the Pentagon, sir" replied the General, "whoever gave him the clearance could be high up, but not high enough since Travers was unaware of what goes on here."

"Keep me updated, General" said the President who then nodded his head when told that Major Carter already told Faith about their relationship, and the General then went on to explain what happened to Finch, and to Professor Worth. The General explained to the President that the first one was a tragic accident, and the next killing was when she was an enemy agent working against another Slayer; the General thought it best not reveal Buffy's identity just yet. He continued to tell the President that Faith was turned to the other side where she followed an order to kill an enemy of her Commanding Officer. He told the President that the Council tried to take her away by force following Finch's death, and that the Major would be filing that in her report as well.

"George" said the President as he leaned back into his seat, "I understand that the Major's daughter has had a tough life, and with what happened to her in Sunnydale… I can understand.. I really do. I can see that the killing of the deputy Mayor, from what you told me, was an accident. But the murder of the second man?"

"Professor Wirth, sir" said the General.

"Professor Worth" said the President nodding his head, "his murder changes things a bit, don't you think?"

"She was a minor, sir" said the General, "fact is that she, and any of these other Slayers, have been doing these alone without any form of support from the Council."

"General" said the President, "let's keep the issue on just… Miss Carter, is it?"

"Yes, sir" replied the General, "and I agree we should let the Council do what they want with the other two Slayers…"

"Other two?"

"Yes, sir" said the General, "it'll be in my report, sir; but it seems that Miss Carter was dead for a few seconds… enough for a new one to be called. At least that was the explanation I received, and it matches with what Major Carter was told when she talked with her daughter's associates in Sunnydale. And as for Miss Carter's responsibility in the killing of Professor Worth, she was used by another party to commit murder, Sir. She was used as a weapon, just as the Council uses the Slayers; at least that's the feeling I received from Mr. Travers. He was even willing not to help an ally of the Slayer that could have prevented the man from becoming some form of, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, demon. If the other Slayer did not succeed, then the Council would have been responsible for the world going under."

"I see" said the President, "we'll keep an eye on the Council, in the meantime… have your people begun questioning the man who attacked Miss Carter?"

"He's slowly regaining consciousness, sir" said the General, "he's being kept under heavy guard at Petersons. I'm planning on having Teal'c deal with him in regards to who sent him, although I already suspect the Council's involvement.. no matter how much that man denied it."

"Very well" said the President, "and Miss Carter?"

"She can sense Goa'uld symbiotes, sir" said General Hammond, "and as you know, General Carter is the host to Selmak and…"

"And I'm sure Major Carter would like for her daughter to meet her grandfather"

"Yes, sir" said General Hammond as he nodded his head, "sir, those two killings will stay with her forever. There is no denying that, but what we can do now is give her support through the SGC and her mother. I'll have a councillor, someone who already has clearance of course, to talk to Miss Carter about those two deaths."

The General could hear the President sigh on the other end of the line.

'Sir" said the General, "I'll have everything we have on her sent to you for the Presidential Eyes Only file. She's had a hard life, she just found out she was stolen as a baby, her parents were abusive to her, she ran away from home and lived on the streets from what she told us, and… and then when her powers kicked in, she was put under the charge of a Watcher."

"Anything from Colonel O'Neill?" asked the President as the General frowned at the sudden change in topic.

"He contacted me, sir" said the General, "he said that Colonel Maybourne of the NID contacted him, and that he wanted to wait a few days before calling him back. I'm told him the situation with Major Carter late last night, and he told me that he'll take a risk in contacting Maybourne once again. He said that Maybourne will probably think he's bored out of his mind."

"And the mole in the SGC?"

"I already assigned the man we believe could be the mole to SG-1" said General Hammond, "I've already informed the team, including Major Carter, this morning in regards to the change."

"Good"

"If the Colonel contacts me today" said the General, "I'll have SG-1 go on a mission tomorrow."

"Very well" said the president, "once that mission is done and dusted, I want the team.. as well as Miss Carter in Washington. You can use the memory device on me, and then find the person who changed my memories. Once we've taken care of that, then I'd like a sit down with Miss Carter, of course with the Major present, so that I could hear her first hand experience with the Council story."

"Understood, sir. I'll inform Major Carter" said General Hammond, "I'll have everything sent to you in the meantime, including a copy of the DNA test, and a copy of the Certificate of Still-Birth. And Mr. President, about clearance for Miss Carter?"

"Her ability to detect the Goa'uld would come in handy" said the General, "and with training, do you believe that she can be an asset?"

"I believe so, sir" said the General, "although I'm not sure if she'll want to join the SGC just yet, or if Major Carter would want her to. Especially given that she is still a minor."

"I understand" said the President, "whether she joins or not, I'll still be making a file on her. She will be considered a National Security Asset, and the file would only be accessible to me and my successors. No one else. In the meantime, I'll authorize limited clearance for her. She will not be allowed to go through the Stargate until she's passed a psych exam, and has her degree; basically she'll be treated as any potential recruit to the SGC."

"Understand, sir" said the General, "Major Carter will be happy to know that."

"Give her my regards, General" said the President, "and once we've talked in Washington, I'd like for the Major, Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill to accompany me to a working visit to Number Ten. I'll inform the Prime Minister then about the Stargate Program, and what I believed happened in regards to my memories."

"Understood, sir" said the General.

The General then placed the receiver back onto the cradle before reaching for the drawers under his desk. He opened the bottom one as he took out a blue folder with the SGC logo on the cover, and then opened another drawer so that he could take out four pieces of paper. Placing the papers into the folder, the General then got off his seat and headed out of his office and towards the infirmary.

**Observation Room One, SGC, 1330 hours.**

Major Carter told Faith that she'll be up in the viewing room while Dr. Fraiser, who was already feeling better, conducted the Slayer's physical examination. As the older blonde woman placed her hand in the glass of the observation window, she watched as Dr. Fraiser talked to Faith while drawing some blood. She then saw a nurse bring in a scanner and a X-Ray machine, while Faith looked at those machines before looking at her. The Major nodded at Faith before pressing a button that activated a speaker inside the Isolation Room, telling the Slayer that everything was alright.

It was as Faith just finished having her blood drawn that the door to the Isolation Room opened and Daniel peeked in. After asking if he could come in, the Major nodded her head as the archaeologist closed the door behind him and stood next to the Major as Faith was lying on the bed.

"How did the meeting with Hammond go, Sam?" asked Daniel as the Major closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The head of this Watcher's Council decided to make an appearance" said the Major as she looked at Faith who, in turn, was looking at Dr. Fraiser. The both of them missing the surprised look on Daniel's face.

"What?" asked Daniel, "does he even have clearance to be here, and…"

"He somehow got clearance" said the Major as shrugged her shoulders, "he wanted to take Ellie away, thought we'd just hand her over. But as far as I know, he has no idea what we do here. We told him, and his people, to stay away from her; that he may have authority over the others, but not Ellie… not anymore and especially not after what they did."

"I'm sorry, Sam" said Daniel as he looked at Faith, and then at the Major who nodded her head, "but you have her back now."

"She thought I was lying" said the Major as he voice slightly broke as the scanner placed next to Faith lit up, "when Travers, the Council head, came in to the Briefing room, she thought that we were trying trick her. It hurt, I know that it's going to take time for trust to build between us but it still hurt."

"I've read her background, Sam" said Daniel as he turned away from the Major and looked at Faith, "I know she'll have a tough time trusting anyone after what happened to her in Boston. I'm guessing that she wasn't treated that well in Sunnydale?"

"No" said the Major as she looked at Faith who was now sitting up, and then got off the bed as Dr. Fraiser led her to the X-ray machine, "she wasn't treated well there either."

The two of them just looked at Faith for a few more minutes before Daniel asked the Major about the grave that was supposed to hold Ellie's body.

"I'll be having the coffin excavated tomorrow" said the Major, "Janet said that she'll wants to see who, or what, I buried. God, Daniel…. Can you imagine how many families were affected by this? How many military families they did this same thing to? One of the people in Sunnydale said that I'm not the only one, there are others out there but there's no proof."

"It was just blind luck that Ellie happened to come to Colorado Springs then" said Daniel as he nodded his head.

"Yeah" replied the Major as she stepped back a bit and looked at Daniel. She then asked him about Colonel O'Neill and if he had managed to talk to him again. To that, Daniel shook his head and told her that he hasn't been able to get through to him about why he did what he did.

"He's retired" said Daniel shaking his head as he combed him hand through his hair, "I know he's always been joking about it… but doing what he did.. I mean, it's not the Jack I know."

The door opened while Daniel and the Major were talking as General Hammond walked into the room before closing the door behind him. Daniel and Major Carter stopped talking as the General walked towards them, looked out the window at Faith and then back at Major Carter. He told the Major that the President authorized limited clearance for the young woman, and that he wanted Faith to speak to the President directly about her experiences with the Council.

"The President would like you to be there as well, Major" said the General as Major Carter nodded her head.

"All that will be done once we've found out who changed the President's memories" said General Hammond as Major Carter and Daniel nodded their heads, "I'll call Colonel O'Neill's FBI contact to inform him that we're dropping charges against Miss Carter, and that her current charges were… you know what, just don't worry about it. I'll have someone in the legal department take care of it; she's basically a minor who was coerced by someone she trusted to commit a crime, and with her being a National Security Asset.. it would be against the interest of national security to pursue these charges against her. But that does not excuse what she did, Major. The President and I am requiring her to see a counsellor, and I want the both of you to talk to a counsellor as well."

'Sir" said the Major as General Hammond interrupted her.

"You've found out your daughter's alive, Major" said General Hammond, "you thought she was dead for what, over sixteen years now?"

"Yes, sir" said Major Carter.

"It'll take time for those connections to grow" said General Hammond gently, "and it helps having a professional there to help you, and her, go through the process. If you need help finding someone, I can put feelers out for you… or I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will know someone. But I want the both of you to talk to someone."

"We'll have a cover story ready, sir" said the Major as she nodded her head.

"Good" said the General as he handed a blue file to Major Carter, "I'll start the paperwork that officially brings your daughter back to life. I take it that you'll be getting a new birth certificate for her?"

"Yes, sir; Ellie 'Faith' Carter" said the Major with a smile on her face before she looked at Faith again, and then back to General Hammond, "Sir, have you found anything on the nurse and the doctor who were in the delivery room?"

"The nurse left the hospital, Major" said General Hammond, "we've asked them to send us information on where she's currently residing, but nothing so far. I've got our own people looking at this, but it'll take some time.. especially if we want to keep this out of the NID's radar. As for the doctor, the hospital claims that Dr. Reed was on duty for just that day and then he vanished. No trace of him."

"Nothing?" asked Daniel in disbelief.

"Nothing" said General Hammond, "as far as we know, it could have been either the nurse, or the doctor. But we're being as discrete as possible, which is why it's taking time."

"I understand, sir" said Major Carter as Dr. Fraiser looked up and nodded her head, signalling the end of Faith's physical examination.

"Where's Teal'c?" asked the General once Major Carter looked back at the man.

"He's in his quarters" said Daniel, "he didn't want to make Ellie uncomfortable so he's been avoiding her, at least until we can tell her that she's just sensing the symbiote… not that Teal'c himself is a demon."

"Do what you have to do, Major" said General Hammond as he looked at the blonde officer, "you can show her the gate, answer any questions she may have. But she can't go through; not until she's of age, has a full psych exam, and has her degree… just like any new recruit, be they military or civilian."

"Understood, sir" said the Major, "and… and can I take her out of the mountain? I'd like her to meet someone."

"Your Aunt Betty?" asked General Hammond as the Major nodded her head, "and Jacob?"

"I'd like to contact the Tok'ra once I've told Ellie about the Stargate" said Major Carter as the General nodded his head. He then looked on as Faith sat on the bed while Dr. Fraiser was talking to her. Looking back at Major Carter, he told the blonde officer to go be with her daughter. After the Major nodded her head, the General turned around and walked out of the door, hopeful that Colonel O'Neill would call soon so that they could get on to who changed the memories of the President, and the Prime Minister.

**Observation Room One, a few minutes later.**

Faith was sitting on the bed while she talked to Dr. Fraiser who told the young woman that everything that she told her about her abuse would be kept confidential. She did tell the young woman to talk to Major Carter about it, that she needed to know everything that happened to her while in Boston, at least the parts that weren't in her background check. Faith glanced up at the observation booth window, and then looked back at Dr. Fraiser when she saw that the Major wasn't there.

"Cassie's been held up" said Dr. Fraiser as she took off her gloves, "she'll be here soon. But in the meantime, I'd like for you to get some rest. I know you heal fast but let's wait a few more days before you start any gym work… if, that's what you want to do."

Faith nodded her head when she started to have a strange feeling within her. She looked on at the blast door as it rose up to reveal her mother, Daniel, and the one she knew as Murray standing as the door slid to the side slowly before they walked in.

"Hi Ellie" said the Major as she walked inside, followed by Daniel, and then Teal'c as the blast door slide back shut. The blonde officer walked around the bed and stood in front of Faith while holding the blue file to her chest as Daniel and Teal'c stood at the foot of the bed, "I… well, I've got something to tell you. Something really important."

Faith looked at the Major, and then at Teal'c, and then at the Major again before asking her if she was finally going to admit to having a demon working for them.

"No" smiled Major Carter as she sat down next to Faith while Dr. Fraiser stood near the scanner with her hands in her pockets. The Major then asked Faith to read through what was in the file that she handed her, and then sign it. Faith read through the front page and then looked up at the Major, "everything we'll be telling you is covered by the National Security Act, Ellie. There is one big part of my work here that I can't tell you until you've signed that piece of paper."

Faith looked at her mother and she knew that the older blonde was being serious. She then looked at Daniel, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser, and then back to Major Carter; the Slayer knew that she wasn't being told the truth, that certain fasts were being hidden from her and here was her chance to know what was really going on.

'You're my mother' thought Faith to herself as she looked at the Major, 'my mother.. still sounds funny to me, but if you're going to tell me the truth… I mean working with satellites is still cool.. so…'

"Do you make satellites with lasers on them, or something?" asked Faith as she gave the Major a small smile.

"A big bigger than that" said Daniel, "Sam?"

"The paper?" asked the Major as she nodded at the file, "all I can tell you is that Daniel's right, it's much bigger than just satellites."

Nodding her head while being intrigued, Faith signed the papers in the file after reading through them and then handed the folder back to the Major.

"Ellie" said the Major as she held one of Faith's hands and squeezed, "I've got proof of everything I'm about to tell you, alright?"

Faith nodded her head as the Major took a deep breath.

"You're in a top secret underground military facility known as Stargate Command" said the Major as Faith looked on in disbelief as the Major told her about how the Stargate was first discovered in Egypt, she talked about there being Stargates throughout the galaxy and that anyone could travel instantaneously from one Gate to the other through a stable subspace wormhole.

"No way!" said Faith as she interrupted the Major with her eyes wide open in surprise. She looked at Daniel, and Dr. Fraiser, who nodded their heads while Teal'c just stood stoically before she looked at the Major once again, "this is a joke? Right?"

"No" said the Major, "we've been sending teams of people to other planets through the Stargate for quite some time now. We've encountered amazing, and dangerous, technology. Ellie, there are races of humans all throughout the galaxy."

"Wait… human?" asked Faith.

Daniel then stepped up and told a surprised Faith about how the parasitic Goa'uld found Earth while searching for suitable bodies that could be repaired easily. He told the surprised Slayer that the Goa'uld who found Earth, Ra, and the other Goa'uld seeded planets throughout the galaxy with these early humans that they kidnapped through the Stargate.

"There are millions out there, Ellie" said Daniel, "millions of humans that are enslaved by the Goa'uld, humans that we've been trying to free. Well most are slaves; others are taken as hosts, or as soldiers."

"You… you…" said Faith as she looked at the Major after she nodded at what Daniel said, "you've been through the Stargate?"

"Yea" said the Major, "I have. I mean I work with some of the technology that we get through the Gate, but I also head out there with Daniel and… well, remember I told you I have proof of alien life?"

"Uh huh" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"Ellie Carter" said the Major as she turned towards Teal'c who took a step forward, "meet Teal'c of the planet Chulak."

"Get out!" said Faith as she opened her eyes in surprise as she looked at Teal'c.

"If you so wish, Ellie Carter" said Teal'c as he turned and prepared to walk away, at least until the Major told the Jaffa that Faith was just excited, that she didn't really mean for him to actually leave.

"Very well, Major Carter" said Teal'c as he walked back to where Daniel was standing and put his hands behind his own back while Faith gave the man a small smile.

"So, you're an alien?" asked Faith as she looked at Teal'c, "not a demon? Then why am I getting this sense about something being off?"

"You must have sensed his symbiote" said Dr. Fraiser.

"Teal'c here is a Jaffa" said Major Carter as Teal'c took a few steps towards them, "he has a larval Goa'uld in a pouch in his abdomen, kinda of like a kangaroo."

"The Goa'uld gives me a long life-span" said Teal'c as he bowed his nodded his head, "it acts as my immune system as well."

"And the fancy symbol on your head?" asked Faith as she pointed to her own forehead.

Teal'c then told Faith, who looked on with apt attention at Teal'c and then at Major Carter who confirmed everything that the man was saying, about his own role as the first prime of Apophis. He said that he had killed many people on orders of the false god, but now he was helping free his people with the help of the Tau'ri.

"The who now?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, Ellie" said the Major as Faith looked at the older blonde, "including about your grandfather."

TBC.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Observation Room One, 1410 hours.**

Faith's head was spinning as she looked at Major Carter, and then at Daniel, and at Teal'c.. and then back to the Major again. They told her about travelling to other planets, meeting alien races, acquiring and experiencing new and dangerous technologies.

'Travelling to other worlds' thought Faith to herself as she looked for any signs of deception in what the Major was saying. She was now talking about the Goa'uld; how they enslaved ancient humans and then kidnapped them from Earth, before seeding them across the galaxy. She then heard Teal'c talk about his experiences in being First Prime for Apophis and all the bad things he had to do.

Now, as Faith sat on the bed with her mouth open thinking of something to say, her mother told her that there was something she needed to know about her grandfather. It was Daniel who started off by saying that there was another off-shoot of the Goa'uld known as the Tok'ra; that while they were the same species, they varied wildly in philosophy.

"The Goa'uld desire to dominate the host" said Teal'c as Faith looked up at him, "they will push down the consciousness of the host until it can no longer fight back. I have seen many Goa'uld enter into their hosts, I have captured potential hosts myself during my service to the false god. Once the parasite takes over the body, there is a desire to conquer and enslave; nothing else matters."

"You… you helped pick out the hosts?" asked Faith as she looked at the man, unaware of what else she could say.

"I have" said Teal'c as he nodded his head, "as I have said, Ellie Carter; I have done many things that I am not proud off during my service to Apophis. If I did not, then Apophis would have selected someone much harsher than I in leading his armies; I have saved those whom I am able to, however few they numbered."

"He paid the price for it too" said Daniel as Faith looked at him, and then at Teal'c; again. He talked about how his wife and son were shunned by Jaffa loyal to Apophis, and how they were kicked out off the comfort of their home and sent into slums for him daring to betray him.

"Sorry" said Faith softly as he then looked at the Major who told her that his wife and son were rescued and then sent to another world that the SGC had allied with. The Major then continued to talk to Faith about the Tok'ra and how their philosophy differed from the Goa'uld, that they wanted a more symbiotic relationship with the host, which meant that the host and the symbiote shared their memories with each other. She also told Faith that the Tok'ra would, in most instances, take a willing host; however there were times when the need was so desperate that the symbiote would jump into an unwilling host, at least until a willing one could be found.

"I was once a host for a Tok'ra" said the Major as Faith looked at her mother with eyes wide open in surprise, "her name was Jolinar. We were on a planet when it was attacked by the Goa'uld. The others were helping the villagers back to Earth through the Stargate, and I went to help another who was injured. I went to give him mouth-to-mouth when Jolinar jumped into me, after that.. it was like being trapped in the dark. I could see what was going on, but I was unable to do anything about it. She was in my head telling me that she meant no harm, that she was a Tok'ra and that once she was with her people, then they would extract her from my body into a new and willing host. But I refused to believe her."

"But what we learnt later was that Jolinar was wanted by the Goa'uld" said Daniel as Faith continued to stare at the Major, trying to process what she had just said, that she was once possessed by something called a Tok'ra. She knew that the Major was still holding onto her hand, not tight enough to hurt the Slayer, but just enough for Faith to jerk her hand away if she wanted to. But Faith didn't, her hand continued to remain in Major's Carter's hand. Faith heard from Daniel that an assassin sent by one of the system lords, a group of powerful Goa'uld, was hunting Jolinar on the planet. And that he, and the host, arrived on Earth with the first wave of refugees."

"HE broke into the base" said the Major, "he then made his way to where I was… I mean… as far as anyone knew, Jolinar was another Goa'uld so I was locked in the holding room. The assassin found me there and nearly killed the both of us. Teal'c killed him but he injured Jolinar, and me."

"Major Carter was on the verge of death" said Teal'c as Faith looked at him, and then at the Major again as a pain went through her chest as she imagined her real mother dying.

"Her vitals improved after a few hours" said Dr. Fraiser.

"Jolinar gave her life to save mine" said Major Carter, "I have her memories in my subconscious mind, and sometime sometimes they float to the surface as dreams, or visions. Her death also had another side-effect, my blood chemistry changed. There is a heavy metal called naquada that's in my blood, it helps me have some limited control over some Goa'uld technology… but it also means that Dr. Fraiser has to use specialized medications for me if I get injured, and.. and also I can't have another child.. at least that's the theory."

"Oh" said Faith.

"Your grandfather" continued the Major, "he… he had cancer."

"What?" asked Faith.

"In exchange for curing him off the cancer" said the Major, "he's host to a Tok'ra symbiote called Sel'mak. They've been together, literally, for about a year now and… and I think he's on a mission for their High Council and… and if you want to meet him…"

'Yes" said Faith as the Major gave a wide smile, "yes."

"I.. I'll contact the High Council" said Major Carter, "have them send dad over."

Faith nodded her head while still holding on to Major Carter's hand. Daniel and Teal'c then realized it would be best to leave the Major alone. So they told the blonde officer that they had to finish some research and train, respectively, before they turned and left. Dr. Fraiser told Faith that she'll have some lunch sent over for her, and Major Carter, before she left the room, leaving Faith and her mother alone.

"When Jolinar gave her life" said the Major as she looked down at Faith's hands and rubbed the top with her thumbs, "it was like I experienced loss that was so great that…. I mean, it was like losing you. I cried the whole night and.. and all I could imagine was you sitting next to me while I was recovering."

Faith nodded her head while she looked at the Major's thumbs rubbing the top of her hands gently. She then looked up at the blonde officer and took in a deep breath.

"The doc… she.. she said that it would be better… I mean that it's important for you to know what happened to me" said Faith as her hands started to tremble. This was something that she never told anyone, not even Diana Dormer, her first Watcher, "I mean I think you know the basics from my background check.. but… there are some things missing."

"You can take your time" said Major Carter as Faith looked up at her, "tell me when you feel comfortable. The.. the General talked to me before I got down here. He said that, that the President would like for you to brief him on your experiences with the Council."

"The President?"

"Yes."

'Of?"

"The United States."

"What?" exclaimed the Slayer in disbelief.

"I'll be there with you" said the Major as she leaned forward while Faith looked at her with her eyes wide open, "I'll be right there by your side. And.. and the General would like you to talk to a counsellor about what happened to you in Boston, and another counsellor for the both of us. We… we don't know each other yet, and he thought that it would be a good idea to get some help… and.. and I want to know if you're ok with this.. or would you like for us to hang out or…. I should warn you that I haven't hung out with anyone since I joined the Pentagon."

"Maybe once with the counsellor?" asked Faith as she removed her hands from the Major's and then placed them on her cheeks. As she did that, she felt a jolt going through her body before she stated to feel warm, 'my mother, I'm actually touching my mother and she's not hitting me, or calling me names, or threatening me…. it's my mother.'

"Alright" said the Major, "I'll ask Dr. Fraiser for a recommendation."

Major Carter knew that she had some work to do before the next mission, but all she could concentrate on was Faith. She just sat on the bed with the both of them now sitting with their legs hanging off the edge of the bed, and with the blonde officer's arm around the Slayer's shoulder. Faith then lay her head on the Major's shoulder and they just sat quietly, taking in each other's company.

It was about two hours later that Cassie walked in through the doors of the infirmary only to find Faith and Major Carter talking to one another. She had already talked to Dr. Fraiser who was in the main infirmary treating Siler for an electrical burn. The older redhead told her daughter that Faith knew about the Stargate and what they really did in the SGC, and that it was up to her if she wanted to tell Faith the truth about where she was from. Excited that she could make a new friend without lying about who she really was, Cassie walked towards the Major and Faith with a bag in her left hand.

"Ellie, Sam" said Cassie as she stopped at the bed and took out a pink box. Opening it, she took out some brownies that she handed to both the Major, and Faith, "already gave mom one. She told me that Ellie knows about the SGC?"

'Yep" said the Major as she looked at Faith who was holding the brownie in her hands.

"You know about this place too?" asked Faith as she looked at Cassie.

"Uh huh" she replied, "so what do you think about aliens, other planets, and such."

"It's nice" said Faith a she looked at her mother, and then at Cassie again, "it's exciting… I mean… I met Teal'c and he's the first alien… or human… I mean.. yeah."

"Well" said Cassie as she looked at the Major, and then back at Faith with a smile on her face, "you just met another one."

"Get out!" exclaimed Faith as she leaned forward with her eyes wide open as she looked at Cassie, and then at the Major who nodded her head, and then at Cassie again.

"Cassie's the last survivor of a planet called Hanka" said Major Carter before she and Cassie talked about how the Goa'uld called Nirrti released a virus that killed an entire planet of humans, including a team from the SGC. She told Faith how Nirrti knew that the SGC would believe that they would hold themselves responsible for what happened.

"She left one survivor" said Cassie as Faith looked at her, "we didn't know, but Nirrti planted a naquada bomb in my chest."

"What?" asked Faith in disbelief.

"We're not sure what activated the bomb" said the Major, "but there was naquada in her blood, and somehow it coalesced into a bomb set to explode if she went through the Stargate again. And if the bomb exploded that close to a Stargate, then it would have taken the mountain, and probably half of Colorado."

"To save this world" said Cassie as the Major interrupted her.

"We had to place Cassie deep underground" said the Major as Faith looked at her in shock, "somewhere safe so that when she exploded, the damage won't be that severe. And…"

"You were going to let her die?" asked Faith as she looked at her mother who was looking at the Slayer's hands, while rubbing her thumbs on top of Faith's skin.

"Ellie" said Cassie as Faith continued to look at the Major in disbelief, "Ellie."

Faith closed her eyes, shook her head, and then turned to look at Cassie who told her that after the Major brought her to the bunker, she started to wake up. She told Faith of how she fell unconscious when she was close to the Stargate, and how the further she went.. she started to wake up.

"I was in the elevator carrying her" said the Major as Faith looked at her mother again, "she was in my arms and then she started to wake up."

Faith just looked at the Major with her eyes wide open, unsure how she should feel at what her mother was telling her. She didn't know if she should be angry, or hurt; the truth was she didn't know what to feel at that moment.

"We thought she'd explode so I left her in the bunker, and went back to the elevator.. i… I left her there."

"Sam" said Cassie as she went to the Major as her voice broke. She placed her hand on her shoulder while looking at Faith.

"I couldn't believe what I did" said the Major as she looked down at the bed sheets, and the she looked up at Faith, "the elevator was going up and I couldn't believe what I just did. I lost you, Ellie… I lost you and I was going to lose someone else again. I.. I.. had an idea that maybe.. just maybe the bomb was deactivated… so I stopped the elevator, and I went back down."

"But you didn't know?" asked Faith.

"No" said Major Carter as Cassie up to, and then sat next to Faith, "how could I face you if I let her die alone? I had to go back, I had to be with Cassie at the end. I thought that if she exploded… then I'd be with you again."

"Don't blame her, Ellie" said Cassie as she nudged the Slayer using her shoulder, "she and mom saved my life, Jack got me a dog, Daniel got me books which I still haven't read, and Teal'c… well, Teal'c give me a lot of good advice. I lost my entire family, but gained a new one."

Faith only watched the Major wipe her tears as she looked down at the Slayer's hands while rubbing them at the same time. She couldn't imagine anyone making a decision like that, at first she figured that her mother was cold when she left Cassie there to die; but when she said that she went back at her own personal risk.. Faith really didn't know what to think. Faith recalled people abandoning her until she was needed; it happened on the streets after she ran away from home, and it happened in Sunnydale. She then looked at Cassie who was talking about how excited she was that she got to know the Major, that she taught her a lot of things about the planet. Faith then looked back at the Major before she tightened her grip on the woman's hands.

"If.. if Cassie did… I mean…. you know" said Faith softly, "then I wouldn't have met you… I wouldn't know the truth."

Major Carter just wiped her tears before giving out a small laugh. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Faith, pulling her closer.

**Creek Apartments, 2000 hours.**

Unknown to Major Carter, Daniel or Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill interrupted the General in his office while the bald man was having a briefing with Colonel Makepeace, the new SG-1 leader, about how his team was gelling. The man said that Daniel and Teal'c were probably going to have problems with his command, and that he hadn't seen a lot of Major Carter.

"But I am sure that she'll understand the need for this change, sir" said the Colonel as Colonel O'Neill knocked on the door, and walked it.

The General was the one who planned this meeting in his office, at this exact time. The man had been in contact with Colonel O'Neill after the former SG-1 leader called him from a crowded bar and told the General that Colonel Maybourne was at first suspicious that he was called back so early with an answer. However, Colonel O'Neill kept his cool and convinced Maybourne that he was so bored out of his skull; that he really needed something to do, and the man's offer was the best fit.

In front of Colonel Makepeace, Colonel O'Neill told the General that he'd like to retire off-world, on Edora. And that he'd prefer getting all of that done as soon as possible, that just being close to the SGC and Stargate, and not being able to go on missions was driving him insane. The General then reminded him that he would not be able to give the Colonel a GDO, that once he leaves, he'll be leaving for good.

"I understand, sir" said the Colonel.

The man made arrangements with the General to leave the next day before he patted Colonel Makepeace on the back, and walked away while avoiding all of his friends. The Colonel absolutely hated not being able to see them, not being able to tell them the truth about what was going on… but he kept telling himself that the Asgard wanted it this way. He was also worried about Major Carter, and Faith. The General told him about the meeting with Travers, and the Colonel made no effort hide his opinions about the head of the Watcher's Council.

'Be safe, Carter.' thought the Colonel to himself as he entered the elevator.

It was around seven thirty in the evening that Major Carter, having had received permission earlier that day from General Hammond, walked out the main lobby with Faith, Daniel and a woollen cap wearing Teal'c. They were heading towards her car, with Daniel and Teal'c being the conditions for the Major to leave with Faith, especially since they're not sure if Travers people still wanted to make a move on Faith.

The Major had already left a message with the Tok'ra that she needed to have General Carter return to Earth as soon as possible, that it was extremely urgent. However, according to Martouf who was the one taking the message, General Carter was on a mission and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The Major sighed and asked the Tok'ra to send General Carter the message, that it was personal in nature. Once the message was sent, the Major went back to Faith with a fresh set of clothes. She told Faith that they were going to pay a surprise visit to her Aunt, and if Faith felt up to it.

"Yea" she said without hesitation as she took the clothes from her mother. It was just a pair of sweat pants, a T-shirt with the Air Force logo embossed on it, and a brown jacket.

"I'm sorry about the clothes" said the Major, "I guess we've got some shopping to do once you're… you know.. officially resurrected. And I guess I need to get some groceries done, I mean I don't spend a lot of time at home because I don't really have a reason to and.. well, I spend most of my days in the SGC just tinkering with the technologies we get from the Gate and…"

"Breathe" said Faith as the Major gave the Slayer a small smile. She then excused herself and walked into her room's restroom. She gave herself a smile as she changed her clothes before walking out again, "I would like it if we could go, and… I mean… I'd like Cassie to go to… I haven't really done this before…"

"Shopping?"

"No" said Faith as she sat on the bed, "I mean going out with my… mom… or going out with friends, or… I mean I did go out but that was for some other business that I'm not ready to talk about yet, or for Slaying and… do I still Slay?"

"How about we talk about all that once we get back" said the Major as she sat next to Faith who nodded her head.

"Can you tell me about your Aunt?" asked Faith as they got out of her room.

It was around eight at night when the Major's car reached her Aunt Betty's apartment. She told the group all about her, including the stroke she had before Major Carter was due to report to the Pentagon. She told them that the woman lost the movement in the entire right side of her body, but she recovered use of most of her body in three years.

"She's one stubborn woman" smiled the Colonel.

She told the others as they got out of the car that she now walked with a cane, and that her right hand sometimes trembled, and that she's taking medication for it.

"She still has therapy" said the Major as they walked up to the front door of the apartment complex. Major Carter pressed a button on a panel, followed by a buzzing sound from a set of speakers before a voice spoke out.

"Yes?"

"HI, Aunt Betty" said the Major as she leaned into the panel.

"Sammie?"

"Yep" said the Major as the front door clicked, and the Major pulled it open.

"Come in, my dear girl" said Betty with an ecstatic voice as the Major held the door open and Daniel, Teal' walked into the hallway inside, followed by Faith who was looking at the Major before she smiled and walked inside. Major Carter then walked past them and led the small group to a door on the first floor at the far corner of the building. The Major then knocked on the door with Daniel, Teal'c and Faith standing behind her.

The door soon opened to reveal a grinning woman who was leaning on a cane as she looked at the Major.

"Sammie" said Betty as the Major walked into the apartment and hugged her, "it's been so long."

"Sorry" said the Major as she held on to Betty tightly. She then turned around and introduced Daniel, and Teal'c who she introduced as Murray.

"Strapping fellows" said Betty as she winked at the Major after they walked past her, and into the house.

"They're my co-workers" said the Major rolling her eyes at Betty.

She then turned to face Faith who walked into the apartment after Daniel and Teal'c. Major Carter walked behind Faith to close the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Daniel and Teal'c stood in one corner of the apartment while the Major and Faith walked over to where Betty was standing while leaning on her cane. Betty looked at Faith and then smiled, "and who is this young lady? She works with you at.. what was it now?"

"Deep Space Radar Telemetry" smiled the Major as she and Faith took a few more steps forward, "ummm… there's a reason I came by tonight Aunt Betty."

"And I'm guessing it's not for the cookies in the oven?" she asked.

"Sorry" said the Major who was wearing a black jack with a red shirt underneath, and jeans, "but I'd love some."

"Come.. come.." said Betty as she motioned at everyone to follow her as she turned to head to the dining room. However, the Major called for the older woman again as she turned around and looked at her niece, and then at the young woman. Betty could see that there was something between the both of them, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Aunt Betty" said the Major as she walked towards the older woman and turned before putting her arms around Betty's shoulders, "I recently found something about Ellie."

"Ellie?" asked Betty as she looked at the Major, "wasn't her grave cleaned? I specifically…"

"Aunt Bety" said the Major as she held on tightly to the woman's shoulders, "I.. I just found out that either the doctor, or the nurse, or even the both of them did something to Ellie."

"What?" asked Betty with concern, "Sammie, what are you talking about? We held her in our arms.. she was gone."

"I.. I know" said the Major as she nodded her head as she stood in front of her and held her free hand with both of hers while Faith stood next to the Major, "I.. I found out a few days ago that the doctor, or the nurse, or maybe it was a conspiracy… whatever it was, injected Ellie with something when we weren't looking."

"What?!" exclaimed the older woman as she looked at the Major.

Before leaving the mountain, Major Carter told the Slayer that there was a cover story in place for her that she'd have to remember, especially around family members; in this case family members without the clearance to know about the SGC such as Aunt Betty, and Mark and his family.

"We're still not sure of the specifics" said the Major, "there's a manhunt for them that's ongoing, but Ellie wasn't dead. They took her, and replaced her with the body of a baby that died earlier that day in the hospital. The whole thing's being investigated from the hospital side, and from our side. But what we do know is that Ellie's alive, and that she was sent to Boston."

"Sammie" said Betty as she dropped her cane in shock. Then tool her cane carrying hand and grabbed the blonde officer's arm, "we need to get her back."

"We found her" said the Major as she looked at Faith who gave Betty a small smile.

Faith watched the older woman open her mouth wide open while looking from the Major, to Faith, and then to the Major, before settling on Faith once again. She saw the older woman's shoulder tremble as a pain went through her heart when she imagined what Betty must have gone through.

"Ellie?" asked Betty looking at Faith as the Major helped her walk towards the Slayer. Faith nervously took a few steps forward as well. Once Betty was close enough, she gently placed her hands on both of Faith's cheeks. She then used one hand to caress a cheek, while the other hand caressed her forehead, nose, ears, and then back to her cheeks, "Ellie?"

Faith wanted to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth. All she could see was the tears that were welling in the older woman's eyes while the Major bent down and grabbed the cane that had fallen to the floor before she walked, and then stood, next to Faith.

Faith then looked at Daniel who gave a small smile, and Teal'c a small nod of the head. Faith then looked at Betty once more as she felt everything finally becoming real for her. She had a family now.

"Ye… yes" said Faith as Betty pulled her into her arms and tightly hugged the Slayer.

"Aunt Betty, meet Ellie 'Faith' Carter" said the Major as she placed a hand on Faith's shoulder as Betty started to sob while holding Faith closer, and tighter. It was a few seconds later that Betty pulled back and looked at Faith before leaning forward again kissing the young Slayer all over her face. She then grabbed a hold of Faith's without saying a word, and then reached for her cane which the Major handed off to her.

"Come with me, Ellie" said Betty as she pulled the young woman towards the dining room, "you're too thin… I have some cookies in the oven and…"

"I…. I'm alright" said Faith nervously as she continued being pulled while looking at Daniel who gave her a wide smile. She then looked back at the Major who was walking behind her while Teal'c was just looking around the house.

"Nonsense" said Betty excitedly as she brought Faith to a chair, and sat her down, "I want to know everything about you, about your life… how you found Sam."

Betty then looked up at Major Carter and asked if her father knew about Faith yet.

"He's oversea's" said Major Carter as she stood next to Faith, "I've already sent him a message, so he should be getting it by tomorrow."

"Good, good" said Betty as the Major went to help her in the kitchen before she returned with some cookies that she handed to Faith, who smiled at the Major. She then handed them to Daniel and Teal'c who also came up to the dining room; with Teal'c standing behind Faith, and Daniel taking a seat.

Faith looked into the kitchen as the Major and Betty were taking thing out of the fridge. She smiled at her mother when she looked up at her before she looked at Daniel, and tehn at Teal'c. She then looked at the table and thought to herself.

'This is a family.'

TBC.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**The Summers Residence, 2100 hours.**

Joyce still couldn't believe the whirlwind of news regarding Faith she received. She had listened to how Faith was taken away from her mother, and then put with an abusive family in Boston, and then she became a Slayer, ran to Sunnydale after the death of her Watcher, and then she had her own nightmare on Sunnydale. As the blonde placed the plates on the dining table for dinner, she couldn't believe she never saw it… she never saw how Faith felt, or acted. Sure she would take notice when there was something wrong with Buffy, Dawn, Xander, or even Willow… but with Faith she never thought about it.

'The last time I saw her happy was when it snowed' thought Joyce to herself as she stood at the dining table just looking at the plates, 'she was dancing in the snow and I for once forgot that she, and Buffy, were Slayers.'

Joyce wanted to call Major Carter, but she didn't know what to say.

'I knew Faith for nearly a year' thought Joyce to herself as she walked back to the kitchen, 'but I never really knew her. Did I?'

"Joyce took out the baked chicken from the oven before walking back to the dining room when the front door opened, and in walked Willow, who was done with her shift at the Magic Box, a local magic sore where she was working part-time for the summer, and Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Joyce as she lay the food on the table before looking at her youngest, "upstairs, change, and wash up."

"Can I…" asked Dawn as she pointed at the chicken.

"No" said Joyce, "now move, young lady."

'Fine" huffed Dawn as she ran up the stairs after she waved at Willow before telling her that she'll be right back.

"Sure, Dawnie" said Willow before she went to help Joyce who was still in the dining room. It wasn't too long before Buffy and Giles walked into the house following their training. Upon closing the door, Buffy smiled at Willow and Joyce who were bring up food to the dining table from the kitchen.

"Did you guys train with the new guy and Kennedy?" asked Willow as she stood behind a seat as Buffy and Giles walked into the dining room.

"Oh no" said Buffy shaking her head, "apparent she and Atwood have special training sessions, or something, which I'm not meant to be a part of.. or something."

"Atwood has new techniques developed by the Council in tranining Slayers" said Giles, as he stood next to Buffy while the blonde Slayer rolled her eyes upwards and folded her arms tightly over her chest, "since Buffy and I aren't under the command of the Council then…"

"But they're both Slayers" said Joyce, "I mean, shouldn't the both of them be receiving the same training? I mean they're both fighting the same type of evil, just like Buffy and Faith was."

"Given that Faith was turned evil, I…"

"Buffy" said Joyce as she looked at Buffy while shaking her head in disapproval.

"I said she was turned evil" said the blonde, "and now she's suddenly good again? I'm sorry, but I don't buy that. Yeah, I get that she was taken from her mother and I'm sorry about that… I really am. But that doesn't excuse what she did here."

"We can hope that meeting her mother would give her a stable foundation to rebuild herself" said Giles, "but I can tell you that she'll have a difficult time. I'm just worried about the Council and what it might do to either get her, or kill her."

"But she's now defended" said Willow as she looked at Giles, "right?"

"But this can go on for only so long" said Giles, "you see, Slayers are supposed to be fighting evil. It's their entire reason for being who they are. I've read the diaries of past Watchers, including those who've had to kill their own Slayer."

"What?" asked Buffy, "why?"

"They didn't do their job" said Giles as he fixed his glasses, "it wasn't common, but when it did happen… the Watcher's and the Council were ruthless. Their reasoning was that since that Slayer refused to do her job, she would be killed so that the power would be passed to the next able Slayer."

"But there are three Slayers now" said Joyce, "surely the Council…"

"The Council doesn't care if there are three Slayers" said Giles, "if Faith decides that she does not want to use her gifts to slay demons and vampires, then the Council will make an example of her."

Buffy could only look at Willow before the both of them looked at Giles. She asked Giles that her life was different than any other Slayer before her, so why didn't they come after her.

"You still patrol" said Giles, "you still slay. That's what they want. You can go to college, you can have a job, you can have a family.. but as long as you continue living this second life of darkness and death, the Council does not care. And if they did come after you despite your Slaying, they'd have to go through me."

"And me" said Willow with a smile.

"Me too, sweetie" said Joyce as Buffy gave a little smile.

"But if Faith decides to quit?" asked Willow as she looked at Giles.

"The Council will come after her" said Giles, "there are many teams like the one that attacked her in Colorado Springs, they work for the Council; but their existence is disavowed. The members of these Special Operation teams know that they may never come back from a mission, so they leave nothing unfinished in their lives. They are also trained to never give up the Council… these are very able men and women. If they are captured, if they are tortured.. they would never reveal anything."

"Buffy" said Joyce as she nodded up the stairs, "go and wash up, and make sure Dawn's done washing up too."

"Do I have to?" asked Buffy as she slumped her shoulder's forward.

"Yes' said Joyce as she walked towards Buffy before gently pushing her up the stairs.

"Fine" said the blonde as she walked up the stairs. She walked up a few more steps before stopping and turning around, "oh, where's Tara?"

"She'll be here soon" said Willow, "she came into the Magic Box during my sift, she said she'll be by a bit later."

"Alright" said Buffy as she ran up the stairs before disappearing into her room leaving Willow, Joyce, and Giles in the dining room. Giles then asked Willow how her training under Tara was going, and smiled when the redhead told Giles that Tara was teaching her so many different ways to control her powers; that her philosophy was that the magic shouldn't be controlling a witch, the witch should control the magic.

Giles nodded his head, thankful that they had encountered Tara when they did. The truth was that he was worried about Willow's unsupervised progression in magic after her successful attempt at re-ensouling Angel. She was so eager to learn magic that was beyond even him, that he didn't know what to do. He thought about introducing her to the light magic coven in Devon, but that would mean taking her out of school just before her senior year and he couldn't do that. So the man hoped that Willow would police herself, and realize that there were some magiks that she should not attempt. Giles was there when Tara looked in wide eyed wonder as the excited redhead told the blonde witch of what she did to help Angel. He remembered Tara turning to look at him in shock before he nodded his head.

"She really did it" said Giles the first night Tara had met all of them. Tara then looked at the grinning Redhead before she told Willow that she felt a lot of power coming off her, "she needs guidance, Tara."

"I don't" said Willow, "I really…."

"My.. my mother would always tell me.. me.. that magic without guidance would eventually corrupt a person's soul, Willow" said Tara as she looked at the redhead, "she was a very, very powerful witch and…. I can see you have the potential to surpass her."

"Really?" squeaked Willow excitedly.

"Pow… Power is one thing" said Tara as she placed her hand gently on Willow's, "you need to be able to mould that power to do what you want it to do. Magic is…. Magic is such a rush that you have to work every day to make sure it… it doesn't take you over. I… I.. have to work every day to keep my..myself in control. I.. I can help you.. train you…. I mean.. if.. if that's what you want."

"Train me?" asked Willow as Tara gave a small smile and nodded her head.

Back in the present, Joyce asked Willow to grab the pitcher of water in the kitchen, and some pop for them if they wanted it. After Willow ran to the kitchen, Joyce and Giles remained in the dining room in relative quiet. Willow was in the kitchen, while Buffy was shouting at Dawn in the second floor.

"Have you talked to Faith, or Major Carter?" asked Joyce as she looked at Giles, who shook his head.

"I really don't know what to tell her" said Giles, "I mean I should perhaps tell her about the Council and what they are capable of doing now, but… but I'm afraid to hear any questions about why I didn't do more to help Faith fit in or…"

"I don't know what to tell her either" said Joyce quietly as Buffy ran down the stairs with Dawn, "but if I don't say anything… then I'll regret it."

"Tara has her number" said Giles.

"I'll call when she gets here" said Joyce as she watched a bickering Buffy, and Dawn walk past her.. and towards the dining table.

**Control Room, SGC, 2300 hours.**

General Hammond knew this would happen ever since the Tollan, Asgard and the Nox came to him independent of each other in regards to the SGC stealing their technology. He knew this would happen ever since the 'show' on Tollana during the meeting with the Tollan, but having the Colonel leave without informing Daniel, Teal'c and Major Carter was a surprise. He had call an hour and a half earlier asking if SG-1 was still in the mountain, and the General told him that they were out at the Major's relative's house with Faith, and the rest of the team.

"Why, Jack?" asked the General as he heard the man on the other line give a sigh of relief.

"I'm leaving tonight, General" said the Colonel as he sat in one corner of the bar where he would make these calls to General Hammond, "I'll be heading from the bar, to the mountain and then gating to Edora."

"Without telling the team?"

"I don't like it either, sir" said the Colonel, "but I've already insulted Daniel, and… and this feels like the best way to go in making them think I'm… well, not the person who they thought I was."

"I don't like it, Jack" said the General.

"Neither do I, General" said the Colonel, "but I think it's better this way."

IT was the General, Walter, and Dr. Fraiser at the Gateroom who saw the Colonel off through the Stargate. Once the event horizon was disengaged, the time started ticking for the SGC to get into action. The first thing that the General did was place SG-1 go on a bogus mission, unknown to Walter and the others, to another planet that supposedly the Tok'ra gave them intelligence on in regards to naquada mines. He then called Colonel Makepeace and told him about Colonel O'Neill's departure from the SGC, and that he just received information from the Tok'ra on a planet that contained great amounts of naquada deposits and that he wanted SG-1 to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Once the leader of SG-1 was notified, the General sighed before leaning back on his seat as his phone rang. Picking it up, the man heard Walter on the other line telling his that Tara was calling and asking about Major Carter.

"Put her through to me" said the General as the other end of the line clicked, "this is General Hammond."

"Hi.. hi General" said Tara nervously as she stood in the kitchen with Giles, and Joyce. Willow had gone home with Buffy, who was then going to go on her patrols with Kennedy and her Watcher; something that neither of them liked very much, "my name is Tara Maclay… I'm from.. from Sunnydale…. May I talk to Major Carter?"

"I'm afraid the Major's out with some colleagues and her daughter" said the General.

"Oh" said Tara as she looked at Giles, and then at Joyce, "umm… is she alright? Faith, I mean? and Sam too… I mean.."

"They're both doing as well as could be expected, Miss Maclay" said the General, "if you'd like, I could have the Major return your call, or you could call back later tonight.. we expect that they will be returning soon."

"I.. I'll call later" said Tara as she nodded her head, "but.. but Faith is doing alright? I mean.. "

"Yes" said the General before Tara thanked him for speaking to her. She then told hi,. That she'll make another call the next day instead. The General told Tara that would be fine, but it would be best if the Major was the one who called back since she had a full day tomorrow. Tara then gave the General the number for the Summers house and told him that she usually spends the days when she's not in classes at that house. Once the General wrote down the number, he put the phone down and then picked up his phone again. He knew that the first priority was to tell the team about Colonel O'Neill leaving, and then about the mission scheduled for tomorrow before telling her about Tara's call.

**Creek Apartments, 2315 hours.**

Faith was the last one out of Betty's apartment as the older woman hugged her tightly, unwilling to let the Slayer go.

"You come back and visit, alright?" asked Betty as she whispered in Faith's ear, "I have so many stories about Sammie, and I've got more family pictures."

"I'd love to see them" whispered Faith as she held on to Betty, before she squeezed tight and then pulled back. Faith watched Betty wipe a tear before she stepped back and looked at the currently blonde Slayer and smiled.

"Sammie" said Betty as the Major walked up and stood next to Faith, "once you hear from Jacob, I want the three of you back here. I think he deserves to see all the memories we've hidden away."

"I will" said the Major before she hugged Betty again and then pulled back. It was a few minutes later that Daniel, Teal'c, led Major Carter and Faith out of the apartment complex and towards the car.

"You really made me listen to classical music?" asked Faith as she looked at her mother with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh" nodded the Major when her phone suddenly went off.

Kissing Faith on the forehead before activating the line, the Major brought the phone to her ear with a smile on her face. It wasn't too long before that smile vanished, and she came to a sudden stop, when the General told her what happened. It was Faith who first noticed that the Major just stopped as Daniel and Teal'c got to the car.

"Mom?" asked Faith, still getting used to the idea of calling the Major 'mom'.

"I… I see, sir" said the Major as she put a hand on Faith's shoulder before she gently guided the confused girl towards the car. Faith knew that there was something wring from the blonde officer's expression, and from the looks that Daniel and Teal'c were given her. She nodded towards the car, and it was then she realized that something bad must have happened. She saw the expression on Daniel's face change as if he was expecting some bad news… however, he couldn't tell much from Teal'c facial expressions… but his body language told Faith that he was getting ready for action. Once they got into the car, with the Major in the front seat with Daniel and Teal'c in the rear.. Faith saw the Major slowly take the phone off her ear, look at it and then fold it and put it back into her pocket.

"Sam?" asked Daniel as he looked at his friend, "what's wrong?"

"Ummm… that was General Hammond" said the Major, "Colonel O'Neill just left."

"What do you mean just left?"

"He left through the gate" said the Major, "the General just said that.. I mean… he just left."

Faith wasn't sure about what was going on, but she could see the hurt looks on all of their faces. She glanced back at Teal'c and could tell that even he was surprised. Unsure about what was going on, Faith decided it would be best to just observe what happens.

'I'll ask her what's going on when we get back to the mountain' thought Faith to herself.

The Major noticed Faith looking at her from the corner of her eye as she continued to look out of the windshield. She then looked at her daughter and told her that it was nothing to worry about, that the Colonel just retired and it was probable that he didn't want them to get upset. However, it was from Faith's expression that the Major could tell she didn't believe her, especially since she didn't believe it herself. Wanting to change the subject in front of her daughter, the Major then told Daniel and Teal'c that they were due to go off-world tomorrow morning.

"Oh" said Faith as she opened her eyes wide.

"It's not too long" said the Major, "just a recon mission."

"Major Carter" said Teal'c, "would it not be appropriate for Ellie Carter to witness the Stargate?"

"Well?" smiled the Major as she looked at Faith, "wanna check her out?"

"Oh, can I?" asked Faith excitedly as she perked up and grinned at the Major. It was then that she realized that they saw how excited she was so she relaxed and said nonchalantly, "yeah, sure… why not."

The Major just smiled at her daughter before starting the car. She saw Faith leaning her head on the window while she looked at the rear view mirror at the confused and worried looks on Daniel and Teal'c.

'I'm worried about him too, guys' thought the Major to herself.

**Control Room, SGC, 0900 hours.**

Faith remembered coming back to the mountain after spending time with Betty, her mother, Daniel and Teal'c. She remembered yawning as the Major escorted her to the VIP room while Daniel and Teal'c went to sleep so that they could be prepared for the mission the next day. However, all three of them were certain that the foremost thought in their minds would be in regards to Colonel O'Neill.

Not wanting to bother her daughter with what was happening with the Colonel, she sat on the bed right next to Faith's head as the Slayer lay down. She ran her hand through Faith's hair as she softly sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star'. Once she started singing, Faith looked up at the Major with an eyebrow raised. The Major laughed as she told Faith that her mother used to sing that to her when she was only a child, and that she always wanted to sing that for her own daughter.

Shaking her head while smiling, Faith then lay her head on the pillow again before closing her eyes. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep, was the Major singing to her.

It would be hours later that Faith would wake up after laying sprawled on her front. Opening her eyes, she looked at a smiling Major Carter who told her that it was time.

"Time?" asked Faith as she slowly got up on her bed while wiping her eyes and yawning, "time for?"

Once Faith had finished wiping her eyes, she saw that the Major was standing from her crouching position in her BDU's and tactical gear; and then she realized that the Major meant that it was time for her to go through the Stargate.

"Come on, kiddo" said the Major as she helped Faith off the bed before kissing her on the forehead. Faith looked behind the Major and saw the wrapped sleeping back again and guessed that the Major had slept on the floor so that she was close to Faith in case she needed anything.

Noticing Faith looking behind her, the Major turned and looked at the packed sleeping bag before looking at Faith again. She told the Slayer that she had to leave for a briefing before gearing up for the mission, and she didn't want to disturb Faith; at least not until she was ready to leave.

Faith then quickly put on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts before leaving her quarters while walking next to the Major. They walked to the elevator where they then made their way to the twenty-eighth floor. All the while Faith was glancing at the Major in her gear, all the while she was listening to the older blonde tell Faith that she shouldn't be gone to long, and that it was just supposed to be a recon mission.

"I'll be back soon" said the Major as she looked at Faith, "if you're hungry, I can have one of the airmen show you the way to the Mess Hall. Or you can go to the gym if you want, or…"

"I'll find something to do" said Faith as the Major nodded at her. The doors of the elevator then opened and the both of them walked past several personnel who were rushing in the hallways as they made their way to the Gateroom.

Faith entered another corridor that continued to go on, except for two openings on the left hand side. Walking with the Major, Faith soon realized that one of the openings had stairs that went up to the control room, and that the other opening that had an open blast door that led into a large room. Faith noticed Daniel and Teal'c, as well as one more older man she hadn't yet met. But her sight was then taken by the large stone ring at the end of a ramp.

"Major Carter" said Colonel Makepeace, "ready?"

"Yes, sir" said the Major as the Colonel turned and told Walter in the control room to dial the Stargate. Out of the corner of her eye, Faith saw Daniel and Teal'c pick up a large box but her full attention was on the ring as the inner track of symbols spun around before stopping, and then a chevron lighting up before spinning again. She then felt a hand on her back as Faith looked at her mother who leaned in over the sound of the inner track grinding to tell her that the Stargate was dialling an address to a planet that was six thousand light years away. The Major looked at her surprised daughter and said that all Stargates use a seven symbol address, six for the destination point.

"And one for the place of origin?" asked Faith as the Major smiled and nodded her head. Faith looked at her mother before looking at the Stargate as Walter announced that the final chevron was locked. The Slayer jumped back in surprise as the unstable vortex of the wormhole rushed out before settling back into the event horizon, "that was so cool."

"I know, right?" grinned the Major as a wide eyed Faith looked at her, before looking at the activated Stargate.

"SG-1, move out" said Colonel Makepeace as he nodded at Faith before walking through the blue vertical puddle. It was then Daniel, and Teal'c's turn to leave, but not before they told Faith that they'll see her later that day. Once they left the planet, Major Carter walked Faith up to the foot of the ramp and told her that the puddle-like effect she was seeing was the event horizon of the wormhole that connected this Stargate, to another one. She told Faith that it was like stepping from one room, into another.

"Is it safe?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major.

"Travelling is safe" said the Major, "it's what's on the other side that counts."

It was then that it really hit Faith as she looked at the Major, and then at the Stargate again. One day her mother may die on another world, far away from her and she may not be able to do anything about it. And it was that thought that brought a pain to her chest as she looked at the Major once again.

"I've got to go, Ellie" said the Major, "I'll come back, don't you worry about that."

With the pain in her chest, all Faith could do was nod her head silently as she looked at her mother who squeezed her arm before calling on one of the Airmen to stay with Faith. Nodding his head, the Airman moved to Faith's side before the Major told Faith to just hold on for a few hours, and then she walked up the ramp before looking back at her daughter again.

Faith's heart jumped as she saw the Major walk through the event horizon before it disengaged, and it was then that she felt alone once again. She looked at her escort, and then at the people in the control room who were going about their jobs, and then she looked back at the Stargate.

'She's so far away' thought Faith to herself as she just stood at the foot of the ramp before leaving the Gateroom for the Mess hall while escorted by the Airman.

It was three hours later, after Faith had some breakfast and spent some time at the gym before taking a shower in her quarters along with a change of clothes, that she heard the sounds of klaxons blaring. Now knowing what the sounds meant, that an off-world activation had taken place, Faith rushed out of her room hurriedly while being followed by the guard standing outside her door. Faith took the elevator down to the twenty eight floor, just as she did earlier that day with Major Carter, before she and the guard rushed out of the elevator, and towards the Gateroom. Once at the entrance, she saw the Major handing back her P90 to the airman who was at the foot of the ramp before looking at General Hammond and telling him that whoever gave them the intelligence on naquada deposits was mistaken.

"That planet had no deposits of any kind, sir" said Major Carter.

"We looked everywhere, General" said Colonel Makepeace as Major Carter noticed Faith standing with the currently panting Airman who stood guard outside her room. While the Colonel was talking to the General, and while Daniel and Teal'c directed some of the other Airmen to take the large box of equipment back to one of the science labs.. Major Carter walked up to Faith before thanking the Airman, and asking her to take a break for a little bit.

The Airman nodded her head after Faith thanked her for accompanying her to the Gateroom before she left. Faith then turned to her mother with a grin as the older woman reminded her that she'd be back safe and sound from the recon mission.

"General" said the Colonel, "maybe it's best if we go on for our post mission checks and…"

"I'd like all of you to stay" said the General as he looked at a surprised Colonel, and the rest of SG-1 who was looking each other confused. Them, to continue the confusion, the Gate activated once again as Colonel O'Neill rushed through the gate, but not before asking for the S.F's to meet him atteh event horizon to greet some guests.

Faith and the Major looked at each other confused, as did Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Makepeace himself. It wasn't long before the General had the S.F's arrest the men and women who were coming through the Stargate before it disengaged. Faith saw Colonel O'Neill walk down the stairs as Colonel Makepeace helped arrest some of the new arrivals, and then looked on surprised as Colonel Makepeace himself was placed under arrest. The whole SG-1 team listened as the General said that the arrested men and women would be brought up on charges of acting against the interests of the United States and her allies. He told them about the accusations made by the Nox, Tollan and the Asgard on the SGC stealing technology.

"The SGC?" asked Daniel.

"We told them that it was most likely a group that operated outside the authority of the SGC" said General Hammond, "the NID, or more specifically a rogue element of the NID. The Tollan wanted us to capture the ones responsible, and the Asgard insisted on Colonel O'Neill being the only one who knew the truth; and given certain unforeseen events, the plan had to be carried out ahead of time. But thankfully, it all fell together quite nicely."

The General then turned to all the others and told them that they would be placed in holding, and the leader of their operation will be taken in.

"So" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel while the others were being taken away to the holding cells, "everything on Tollana was just an act?"

"Sorry?" said the Colonel as he rubbed the back of his head nervously while looking at Daniel, and Teal'c and then at Major Carter and Faith, "I know what I did for the past few days was… well… douchy, but given the stakes?"

"The Tollan, Nox and Asgard were going to break all diplomatic relation until this was taken care off" said the General before he looked back at the control room and asked him to dial the Tollan home world. As Walter started to dial, the Stargate started receiving a dial in from an off-world location.

"Defence teams" said the General as he, SG-1 and Faith rushed up to the control room where Faith stayed close to her mother while looking out at the soldiers who rushed inside the Gateroom and took up positions at the foot of the ramp.

"Sir" said Walter as he looked at the screen, "it's a Tok'ra IDC."

"Dad" whispered the Major before she asked Faith to wait in the control room.

Faith nodded her head before watching her mother, and General Hammond walk down the stairs and back into the Gateroom as the event horizon rippled and she saw a bald man in a tanned uniform walking down the ramp towards the Major and General Hammond. She watched as the man gave her mother a hug before she stepped back and talked to him. Faith could see her mouth moving, but had no idea what she was saying. She then saw the bald man nod his head before walking out of the Gateroom. Faith heard the Major tell the man that she'll talk to him after his medical check up, and then ran up the stairs and back into the control room.

"Ellie?" said the Major, "ready to meet your grandfather?"

TBC.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Secret Tok'ra Base, Unknown Location; 1235 hours.**

Jacob Carter, retired Air Force General and current host of the Tok'ra known as Selmak, just landed a Tel'tak, a Goa'uld cargo ship on the desert that lay above the hidden Tok'ra base. He got out of the ship, after which he walked the short distance to the ring transporters. As he waited for the sensors, that would raise the rings around him, to kick in Jacob looked at the Stargate in the distance just as Selmak started to talk to him mentally.

_Selmak: "You are thinking of Samantha, are you not?"_

_Jacob: "Yea. It's been a while since that whole Sokar incident. Visiting her, Mark and the kids have been…"_

_Selmak: "Interesting?"_

_Jacob: "You could say that, but it's starting to bring me closer to my son again."_

_Selmak: "That is a good thing. I was getting tired of your anger towards him."_

Jacob internally chuckled before stepping off the ring platform after he was transported into the Tok'ra base. He then went down a couple of hallways to hand a crystal over to another Tok'ra with data on the movements of several ships, and naquada mining operations that were being run by the Goa'uld. Once he had handed off the crystal to the Tok'ra, Jacob nodded at the woman before he turned around and walked down another hallway.

He was heading to the High Council's chambers when he heard the sound of someone running behind him. Turning around when his name was called, Jacob nodded his head when he noticed Martouf running towards him.

"Jacob" said the man who was host to the Tok'ra known as Lantash, "we have received a message from Samantha on Earth."

"Why wasn't this…" said Jacob just as Selmak, knowing what he was going to say, interrupted the man mentally.

_Selmak: "We were on a secret mission, Jacob. It is not his fault."_

"Sorry" said Jacob shaking his head at Martouf, "what was the message?"

"She just told me that she had to see you urgently" said Martouf as he stepped aside, "go, I will deal with the Council. If they have any assignment, I will contact the SGC."

"Thanks" nodded the General as he ran past Martouf, and towards the ring transporters that had brought him down to the base. Activating the transporters, he looked on as the rings came out of the ground and rushed upwards, surrounding him before he was enveloped in white light. The next thing he knew, the rings were retreating back underground and Jacob was surrounded by dessert. Running towards the Stargate, Jacob dialled the address for a buffer planet, a Gate that would be used by the Tok'ra to dial to their next destination; this particular planet was one where the Tok'ra had hidden the GDO that was given to Martouf following the incident when Jacob first became the host to Selmak.

Walking through the event horizon and onto the buffer planet. Jacob reached under the DHD and opened a panel before taking out the GDO. He then dialled the Stargate, and once the event horizon had formed, he pressed the numbers on the side of the device. It was a few seconds later that the red light between the screen and the number pad turned to green, and the screen read 'Green light'. He then crouched down and returned the GDO back into the hidden panel before he rushed through the open Stargate, and into the SGC.

He looked around at the familiar gray surroundings before he noticed Major Carter, and General Hammond at the foot of the Stargate ramp. He slowly made his way down while keeping a look out at his surroundings while wondering what could be so urgent that he was needed back on Earth. HE looked at his daughter, and she sighed in relief that she seemed to be alright. He then took a quick look around and noticed that the rest of SG-1 was in the control room, along with a young woman he never met.

_Selmak: "Jacob?"_

Selmak had felt something from Jacob, it was as if her host had a feeling that he recognized the young woman somehow, but he couldn't place her anywhere.

_Jacob: "Nothing, Selmak."_

"Dad" said the Major as she walked up and hugged the man, who looked confusingly at the General as her grip tightened.

"Hey, kiddo" said Jacob as he held her tight, "everything alright? Martouf just told me that there was something urgent, I was on a mission for the Council so…. I mean that's why I haven't been able to get the news sooner. George?"

"The Major does have some news, Jacob" said the General as Major Carter pulled back, "but we'll have you go through the standard check-ups before we talk in my office."

"Alright" said a confused Jacob as he, Major Carter and General Hammond walked out of the Gateroom. It was a few seconds later that Major Carter told her father that she had to deal with something, and that she'll see him in General Hammond's office after the medical.

"Something you need to know, dad" said the Major as Jacob nodded his head. He then nodded at the members of SG-1 who waved at him, while Teal'c nodded, before he looked at the wide-eyed young woman. He then saw his daughter walking up the stairs before he was led away to the infirmary by General Hammond.

**Control Room, SGC, 1240 hours.**

Faith never could have believed that she would be meeting her grandfather, her real grandfather, as she nodded her head after the Major asked her if she was ready to meet the man. She remembered Patrick and Sabrina Lehane telling her that her grandparents were dead, and that she was theirs… that she would be theirs for her whole life.

'Maybe that should have been a clue' thought Faith to herself as she looked behind her mother and saw General Hammond rushing up the stairs into the control room.

"Major" said General Hammond, "Miss Maclay called from Sunnydale, I told her that you'll be giving her a call to check on what she had to say."

"I understand, sir" said the Major, "I have her number, I'll call her once I've talk to my dad."

"Alright" said the General, "I want you, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson to report to the infirmary for your post mission checks."

The General then looked at the Colonel, and back to the Major and the other members of SG-1.

"Don't be too hard on him" said the General, "he was put in a very difficult position, especially with something more urgent that's looming in the horizon."

"Sir?" asked the Major as she looked at the Colonel who nodded his head. It was then she realized that there was something else that she didn't know, and she stood closer to Faith. She knew that it had something to do with the President, but she couldn't be sure what it would be about.. why he suddenly wanted to talk to Faith; however, she was sure that the Colonel knew something.

"All will be explained once you've talked to Jacob" said the General, "but first, report to the infirmary."

"Understood, General" said the Colonel before the bald man headed to the infirmary to talk to General Carter. IN the meantime, Colonel O'Neill turned to Daniel and remembered what he told the man when he came to his house the day the ruse began. The Colonel had insulted their friendship by saying that there was no foundation between them, and now he had to apologize to the man he considered his best friend, the one who saved his life by activating the Stargate the first time, "listen Daniel, about the things I said… Maybourne and his flunkies' had the whole place bugged. I had to make it real and.."

"Don't worry about it."

"But still" said the Colonel and he pointed between Daniel and himself, "our friendship's still as solid as ever, the foundation's strong and…"

"I understand, Jack" said Daniel nodding his head, "you did what you needed to do."

"I agree, sir" said the Major.

"T" said the Colonel as he looked at Teal'c, "I'm sorry about everything, including the way I left without telling anyone."

"It was tactically wise, O'Neill" said Teal'c as he bowed his head at the man.

Faith was looking at the interaction between the two men and could tell that there was a great deal of respect that the Colonel had for Teal'c. She still had that odd feeling inside her but she was doing her best to push that aside, but had a feeling that she would have to deal with it for a long time. She then thought about having that same feeling again when she would meet her grandfather for the first time; which was something she still couldn't believe, something that was making her mentally jump up and down in excitement. Then she felt someone prodding her as she shook her head and heard Major Carter call out for her.

"Ellie?"

"Sorry" said Faith, "was just thinking."

"I just wanted you to meet the leader of my team, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"We've met" said the Colonel as the Major nodded her head when she remembered that Faith did meet the Colonel after she woke up, "had cake and everything."

"I've actually had better" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders while grinning on the inside as she saw the Colonel's eyes open wide, "much more creamier, and more sweeter, and…."

"I'm telling you" said the Colonel waving his hands about, "you haven't had the best, there's this place downtown where the cakes are world class and…"

"I know it, sir" said the Major with a small smile, "Got her something from there."

"Oh" said the Colonel, "ok… well then, off we go to the infirmary."

"Ellie" said the Major as she placed her hand on Faith's back, "we've got to go get checked out, and then talk with your grandfather in General Hammond's office. If you want, you could wait for us in the briefing room. There should be some donuts, and coffee.. I mean I'm not sure if you like coffee and the coffee is actually pretty passable for coffee, and…"

"I'll be in the briefing room" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"Or" said Major Carter as she looked behind Faith and called Walter's name.

"Ma'am?" asked the technician as he turned and stood up.

"Walter" said the Major, "could you show my daughter the dialling program, and details on some of the worlds we've been through while I get my medical done. Maybe go through a gate diagnostic with her?"

"Really?" asked Faith as she tried to hide her excitement when she looked at the Major, however a bit of it was leaking out but she was doing everything she could from not trying to geek out at everything she seen; after all, she still had to be the tough Slayer.

"Of course, ma'am" said Walter before the Major told the balding man that Faith had limited clearance which, in her case, meant that she was not allowed through the gate. Walter then took another chair and set it down beside him before the Major squeezed Faith's arm and told her that she'll be right back. Then, she and the rest of SG-1 went up to the briefing room before heading back to the infirmary. When she was at the top of the stairs, Major Carter never heard the technician talking about the dialling computer, nor did she hear Faith interrupting him and asking him if the computer was built on Earth, or if it was alien.

"Major Carter was the lead scientist of the team responsible for creating the computer" said Walter as he looked at the surprised look on Faith's face before he went on to show the ins-and-outs of Stargate diagnostics before going onto the various planets that they've already visited.

All the while, Faith's mind was running through thousands of things, foremost being that she was proud of her mother; however there was another part of her that was extremely fearful of how the Major may think of her.

'From what he's saying, from what I've heard.. mom's a genius' though Faith to herself, 'and look at me. What if everyone starts comparing me to her? I know that comparisons will begin… I know people will say that I'm not as smart as her or that… oh God.. what if she thinks I'm not like her? That I'm stupid and… Damn it, stop it! She loves you… she told you so herself so stop it.'

But Faith couldn't stop thinking, and she wasn't sure how to bring it up. For now, she looked at Walter show her some gate diagnostics while he explained the readings to her.

**General Hammond's office; forty minutes later.**

"Come on, George" said General Carter as he sat across from General Hammond, "what's going on? Why's everyone being so secretive? I mean, even Sel'mak can feel something's wrong with the atmosphere in this place."

Jacob Carter meant every word he was saying. It started from the check-up after he returned to Earth were the personnel where more friendly towards him, they were smiling more when he was in the room while others were whispering to each other. However, when he asked what was going on, no one would say anything to him.

"You think something's wrong because everyone's smiling more?" asked General Hammond.

"You know what I mean, George" said General Carter, "it's just a bit… off."

It was then that someone knocked on General Hammond's office door.

"Come" said the General as he and General Carter stood up after the Major walked in closed the door behind her, and then sat down next to her dad. General Carter could see that his daughter was nervous about something as she kept on glancing at General Hammond who nodded his head, before telling her to tell the balding General what she told him after she learned the truth.

"What truth?" asked General Carter as he looked at the sudden fear on Major Carter's face, the same woman who had faced down the Goa'uld, killed Setesh, rescued him from Sokar's clutches on Netu… the same Major now had fear showing in her eyes. And the feelings was no unnoticed by Selmak.

_Selmak: "Be calm, Jacob."_

_Jacob: "I've never seen her so scared, Selmak. I mean she used to get scared when she thought that either Eleanor or me were going to scold her, but that was she was just a little girl. Oh God, do you think something happened?"_

_Selmak: "Let us hear what she has to say, Jacob."_

"Dad" said the Major as she leaned forward and held his hands, her eyes avoiding his and instead looking down at her thumbs making circles on top of the man's hands, "when…. When I was sixteen I… well…. I was pregnant."

That announcement from the Major was something that the Air Force General never expected; he could feel that even Selmak was floored as the Tok'ra symbiote went through the man's memories to find any sign that the blonde woman in front of them was pregnant all those years ago. Finding nothing, General Carter opened his mouth.. but no sound came out. So he looked at General Hammond who nodded his head, and then looked at the Major again as she hung her head.

"Sam?" said Jacob gently as the Major looked up with tears in her eyes, "when? I mean… how, why.. I mean.. why didn't you tell me?"

"It.. it was when you were deployed" said the Major softly, "I… I found out soon after I got accepted into the Academy."

"Sam" said Jacob as Selmak just listened, the both of them in shock.

"I.. I thought you'd be disappointed in me" said the Major softly as she wiped her eyes, "I thought you'd be angry that I ruined a chance to get into the Academy and…. and I couldn't tell you."

"Sam" said Jacob closing his eyes and shaking his head, "there's no way I would have been disappointed in you… I'm just disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me. Who helped you? Did Mark know? How did you handle this by yourself? You should have told me, Sam… I could have come back and…."

" **Major Carter"** said Selmak as the General's eyes glowed for a few seconds, " **Jacob was getting excited which led me to take over so that he could calm down."**

The Major could only nod her head as General Hammond told Selmak that it was the hardest thing that the Major had to tell everyone.

" **Samantha"** said Selmak, " **being that Jacob and I share the same body, this has come as a shock to me as well. He is indeed disappointed that you did not share this news with him, but we are looking forward to meeting your child."**

Selmak then closed his eyes so that he could return control to Jacob.

"Kiddo" said the man, "I do want to meet your child, my grandchild but I.. I need to know when this happened and… please? I'm not angry with you, I'm just..surprised."

The Major then went on to tell the story of how she was so excited that she called the General where he was deployed after she got the acceptance letter. He then told him she called Betty, and then went to Ron's house to tell him in person.

"That glasses, and geeky guy?" asked Jacob, "lived a few doors down, he's the father?"

"Yea" said the Major, "Mark didn't know… and I can't wait to tell him about Ellie and…"

"Ellie?" asked the General as he stood up straight, eyes wide open, and with a smile developing on his face, "a granddaughter?"

"I named her after mom" said the Major as she looked at her grinning father who had tears in his eyes at the news, "the only one who knew was Aunt Betty, and when I started showing.. I used to hide it from Mark by wearing loose clothes. Aunt Betty was there for me dad, and… and my plan was to turn over custody of Ellie to her until I graduated from the Academy, and then have custody returned to me. Then I would have introduced to you and Mark. At least that was the plan, I.. I know I was being selfish but… but I thought about what would happen after she was born. Would I change my mind, or would I still continue? But when the time came to deliver Ellie…. Dad, she…. She was taken from me."

"What?" asked Jacob as Selmak just looked on, "Sam, George?"

"When I gave birth" said the Major, "Aunt Betty and I didn't hear her cry. She was in our arms after the doctor pronounced her stillborn and we couldn't… we couldn't… oh God the memory…"

"Jacob" said the General as he noticed the Major having difficulty recounting the moment she thought that her baby had died, "does the Tok'ra have any information on early Earth history, anything on magic, demons, vampires, you know.. the things that we consider to be horror stories."

"You're serious?" asked Jacob. He noticed the serious look on General Hammond's face and knew that there was something that they weren't telling him yet. He then transferred control to Selmak who told the General that there were stories of creatures that existed during the time of Ra. That stories were passed down of many dead bodies of humans found in Egypt during the time that Egeria, the queen who would later go on to defect from the Goa'uld and form the Tok'ra, existed on Earth. However, Selmak claimed that they were just stories, as were magic, and demons.

"Wait" said Jacob after Selmak released control, "you're telling me that magic, and the supernatural really exist?"

"Yes" said the Major as she wiped her eyes and looked at the General, and then at Jacob, "Ellie… or at least myself and Aunt Betty were placed under a… I know this is hard to believe.. but we were placed under a very powerful spell. One that made us think that Ellie was dead, all under the orders of a secretive organization that deals with these threats."

'Wait.. wait" said Jacob as he put his hand on his head and leaned back on his seat, "let me get this straight, some mysterious organization used so-called magic to kidnap a baby? Are you sure there wasn't another explanation? What Selmak said was right.. those were just stories… and…"

"Ellie's what this organization refers to as a Slayer" said General Hammond, "they are mystically powered women, who seem to be activated when they are only children. This organization see's Slayers as a weapon, a weapon that does not belong to any military on Earth; including military families."

"What?!" said Jacob as he looked at the Major, and then the General, and back to the Major again, "they kidnapped her? They used… magic… to kidnap her? Where is she? Do you know? Let's get her back."

"That's why I asked for you" said the Major as General Hammond picked up his phone and called down to the control room to have Walter bring up Faith, "we found her, dad. We can explain everything once you meet her but…. but one thing you should know. She's had a very hard life with the family that the Council sent her to in Boston, and… and she can sense symbiotes."

"She can…"

Jacob stopped when he noticed the same girl from earlier as she came up to the briefing room table, and looked back at him through the window. Jacob looked back at Faith who was nervously tapping her finger at the edge of the table, and then at the Major who gave him a small smile before the man hurried across to the other side of the office and opened the door next to the window and walked towards Faith.

"Ellie?" asked Jacob as Faith's bottom lip quivered while nodding her head.

"I… I'm…." said Jacob as Selmak took a backseat, and let her host speak with the girl who would be both of their granddaughters.

However, try as he might, Jacob couldn't finish what he wanted to say before Faith interrupted him.

"Never had a granddad before" said Faith softly before Jacob took a few steps forward as he hugged Faith tightly.

He noticed Faith flinch slightly and guessed that it had something to do with what his daughter said, that Faith could sense symbiotes. It was a few seconds later that Faith put her arms around Jacob's back and tightened her grip.

"You do now" said Jacob as he tightened his hug, "you do now."

TBC.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Parkway Children's Cemetery, earlier that day; 1000 hours.**

It was the previous night that that Dr. Fraiser received a call from Major Carter saying that she had to leave on a mission the next morning. The two of them were going to go with a team, as well as the paperwork, to exhume the coffin that lay in the burial plot that belonged to one Ellie Carter. When the doctor woke up in the morning, and after sending Cassie to school, the doctor picked up the updated paperwork that the Major left for her in her office desk. She then left the mountain in a hurry with a team to secure Ellie's coffin so that they could find out who was buried there since Faith herself was Ellie, the daughter that Major Carte thought had died.

It was some time later that a black SUV, followed by a black van, stopped at the Parkway Children's Cemetery entrance. Dr. Frasier, as well as two others from the SGC's legal department, as well as four Airmen walked over to the main office and begun the process for exhuming the coffin. It was a slow two hours later that the paperwork was approved, and all the relevant signatures collected before backhoe's arrived at Ellie's grave and started to dig.

Dr. Fraiser watched through her sunglasses as the machines dug deeper, and deeper until they hit a rosewood coffin that had silver accents along the edges, and the handles.

"Get it up slowly" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the men operating another piece of machinery. She then turned to the ones from the SGC, and told them that she did not want the coffin opened at any cost until she got it in one of the labs. She then approached one of the Airmen and told him that the coffin was to be placed in the X-Ray machine before she made a decision on what needed to be done, "is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the officer as he nodded at Dr. Fraiser. Once the coffin was out of the hole, Dr. Fraiser taped over the cover will yellow tape to ensure that nothing inside was tampered with.

It was by twelve fifty in the afternoon that Dr. Fraiser returned to the SGC with Ellie's coffin in tow. She then directed the coffin towards the secondary elevators and onto the infirmary level. Walking out of the elevator, she led the officers through the hallway, past her office and the main infirmary room where SG-1 was already waiting for their post mission checks, and then into another room that contained an X-Ray machine.

"Dr. Fraiser" said one of the nurses as the on-duty radiologist headed toward the redhead, "we just got notified that SG-1's ready for their post mission checks."

Dr. Fraiser just nodded her head before telling the radiologist that he was to scan the coffin only, and that it was to remain sealed until she gave the order for it to be opened. Dr. Fraiser looked at the yellow tape that she herself had placed around the coffin and checked it once again. Once she was certain that nothing was tampered, she nodded her head at the radiologist.. comforted in the knowledge that the tape was still secure.

She then headed to the infirmary where she was surprised to find Colonel O'Neill sitting at one of the beds. The doctor had been one of the officers present to see Colonel O'Neill off, and she was surprised to see him back in the SGC; in fact, Dr. Fraiser called Major Carter after General Hammond, and then when Cassie found out what happened.. the redhead called the Major and asked her what was going on.

"Colonel?" asked Dr. Fraiser as she put on her gloves and raised an eyebrow at the man, "what's going on? I thought you retired… again?"

"It was a ruse to capture some criminals within the SGC, Dr. Fraiser" said Teal'c, "it seems O'Neill's subterfuge was required to capture these traitors."

"Oh" said the doctor as she looked at Teal'c and then at the Colonel who grinned.

"Ummm… Janet?" asked Major Carter as she waved her hands, "were you able to… you know."

"Yea" said the doctor as she picked out the largest needle she could find and made a real show of preparing it as Colonel O'Neill's eyes went wide open, "it's in the other room. I've sealed it, and ordered that no one open it while it's being scanned."

"Thank you" said Major as Dr. Fraiser nodded her head.

"Sam?" asked Daniel.

"Ellie's coffin" said the Major as Teal'c and the others looked at the blonde officer, "since she's alive, I'd really like to know who.. or what it was that I buried."

The others just nodded their heads as the doctor and her team checked out SG-1 before the team was allowed to go. The Major told the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c that she'll check on General Carter, and if he's done with his check-up.. then she tell her the truth about Faith.

"After that, we'll have a briefing" said Colonel O'Neill as Major Carter nodded her head. The four of them had already left the infirmary while Dr. Fraiser headed to the X-Ray room to check on the progress of the scans. The Major saw Dr. Fraiser enter the room before she turned and continued to walk with her teammates towards the isolation room where they knew General Carter would be examined. The Major was walking next to Colonel O'Neill while following closely behind Teal'c and Daniel.

"Ummm Carter?" said the Colonel as he looked at the Major, "I know that because of the whole hub-bub with this BID stuff that I never really got to say congrats."

"Yeah, Sam" said Daniel as he looked back at the Major who smiled back at him.

"I've always had dreams about this, you know" said the Major, "in my mind Ellie's this little girl that I would care for, I would love… I mean I'd visit her grave and imagine her sitting next to me while I talked about my life. Every year she'd get older in my mind, while sometimes I'd imagine the young girl sitting next to me while I talked about you guys…. And now… now that I know Ellie's alive, and finally with me… my heart's doing back flips; I'm ecstatic that she's with me, that she's alive… but another part of me is terrified of what I'll be like as a mother. What I imagined, and what I'm going through now… what Ellie and I will be going through is…. I don't know how to describe it."

"Did you talk to Janet about counsellors, Sam?" asked Daniel as he glanced back at her.

"I asked her to get some feelers out there when I talked to her last night" said the Major as she recalled asking Dr. Fraiser to help her find a good family counsellor, especially someone who has experience in reconciling long lost parents with their newfound children, "she asked me to give her a few days. There's someone great at the Academy, but she'll be back in a few weeks. Janet's gonna contact her and then she'll make the introductions for me."

"I see" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Major Carter" said Teal'c as he walked with his hands behind his back, "one never knows what to expect when it comes to being a parent. You only realize what kind of parent you will become when you finally become one… as you have. You have protected Ellie Carter from those who would try to take her away once again, that is something that I am sure will have endeared you to your daughter."

"I guess what Teal'c is trying to say, Carter" said Colonel O'Neill, "you'll make a great mother."

The Major could only look at the floor and smile before she realized that they were at Isolation room one. After talking to one of the nurses inside, the Major and the others found out that General Carter was released from his check-up and had left with General Hammond only a few minutes ago.

"Go, Carter" said the Colonel, "We'll grab some coffee and cake before meeting you and Jacob at the briefing room. You, Ellie and her grandfather need to spend some time alone… before she meets the rest of your band of merry men."

"O'Neill" said Teal'c, "we are not a band, nor are we merry."

"Yes, we are" said the Colonel dryly, "we'll beat the Goa'uld back with our merriment."

"If you insist" said Teal'c as he bowed towards a smiling Major Carter, "Major Carter, we will meet you at the briefing room."

"See you, Sam."

"Carter" said the Colonel as he remained behind while Teal'c and Daniel headed to the Mess Hall, "you'll make a wonderful mother. And… and she's gonna be damned proud of you."

The Colonel patted her shoulder before the Major turned and ran towards the elevator that would take her to the twenty seventh floor, and General Hammond's office.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1320 hours.**

General Carter held on to Faith who laid her head on the older man's shoulder as he brushed her blonde hair. He still couldn't believe that fact that he had another granddaughter, a granddaughter that his own daughter had kept secret for a long time. It was then he realized that Major Carter thought that Faith was dead, and his heart broke when he imagined his own daughter living with that her entire young adult, and adult life. It was that feeling that even got to Selmak who asked him if he was alright.

_Jacob: "Yea, I'm alright.. I… I can't believe it. I have another granddaughter."_

_Selmak: "I am glad as well, my friend."_

_Jacob: "You wanna talk to her?"_

_Selmak: "If you feel it is appropriate, Jacob."_

The General pulled back slightly as he looked at Faith, whose eyes were red, as he wiped the tears that were falling down her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he turned around and looked at Major Carter who was leaning against the doorframe of General Hammond's office, with the bald man standing next to her. General Carter then looked at Faith once again if the Major had told her about the Tok'ra, and their different philosophical divide with the Goa'uld.

"Yea" said Faith as she looked at her mother, before looking at General Carter once again before General Hammond interrupted them.

"Jacob" said the General as everyone turned towards him, "spend some time with Miss Carter, in the meantime I'd like Major Carter to call her contact in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" asked Faith as she looked at her mother.

"Tara asked for me last night" said the Major as Faith nodded her head, "I'm going to be returning the call. General Hammond said that it was something urgent."

"And in the meantime, I'll have the rest of the team meet us here" said the General, "we have a lot of things to talk about, a lot of things to catch up on. Miss Carter…"

"Can I stay?" asked Faith.

"I was going to suggest just that" said the General as he nodded his head before he, and the Major, headed off to do their duties.. leaving General Carter alone with Faith.

"You're beautiful, Ellie" said the General as Faith shook her head while wiping her eyes.

"I'm a mess" said the young woman as she gave a little laugh before the older man hugged her again. However, once again, Faith flinched as she felt the odd feeling due to the symbiote, 'I can deal with it, I have a granddad and I can deal with that…. He's my granddad… a granddad… I have a granddad.'

"Ellie" said General Carter as he pulled back again, "would you like to meet Selmak?"

"Yes" said Faith.

Faith watched as General Carter closed his eyes for a few seconds and then open them again and give her a small smile.

" **Greetings, Ellie Carter"** said Selmak in the trademark deep voice that all Goa'uld and Tok'ra were known for, " **I am Selmak."**

"This is so cool" whispered Faith with a grin on her face, and her eyes wide open in surprise. She then shook her head and looked at the General before answering, "Hi.. I… I really don't know what you say… you're my first alien and… or would that be the big guy… I mean…."

" **If you refer to the Jaffa, Teal'c, he is an off-shoot of humanity"** said Selmak as he motioned towards a chair so that they could both take a seat, **"he is not really what you would come to expect as alien. I, however, am simply a symbiote that is sharing the body of Jacob Carter. As I'm sure that Major Carter explained, the Tok'ra, unlike the Goa'uld only take willing hosts. There have been a few, when in times of emergency like what happened with your mother and Jolinar…. She did explain about Jolinar?"**

Faith told Selmak what the Major had told her about the experience with Jolinar. Once she was done, Selmak nodded his head before telling the young woman that his fellow Tok'ra had no other choice, that she couldn't take the life of another while she was near death.

" **When a symbiote dies"** said Selmak, **"a poison is released into the body of a host. And it takes everything a symbiote has to keep the host alive, while ending its own life so that the host lives. Jolinar saved the Major because it was the right thing to do."**

"That's what she told me too" said Faith as they head footsteps, as well as the voices of Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c as they were coming down the hallway.

" **I can assure you that the both of us have our own consciousness, and memories, that we share with one another"** said Selmak, " **and I hope that all of us would be able to make new memories of each other. That is something that Jacob wishes as well."**

"So do I" said Faith as General Carter closed his eyes, and Selmak returned control to her host. It was then that the three members of SG-1 walked in as Jacob stood up and nodded his head, before shaking the hands of Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel.

"Jacob" said the Colonel, "I see you've met your granddaughter."

"Yes, I have" said the General as he held on to Faith's hand before looking at the Colonel again, "I see you've caught the bad guys."

"Oh you know, all in a days work over here" said the Colonel as he took a seat while General Hammond got off his phone, and then walked out of his office carrying a folder, and into the briefing room; taking a seat at the head of the table. It was then that Major Carter hurried in, her face showing her worry, before she sat down next to Faith and held her other hand.

Faith, however, looked at the expression on her mother's face and wondered what could have gone wrong. She knew that the Major called someone at Sunnydale, and then she came back as if she saw a ghost. Wanting to ask something, Faith stopped herself.. figuring that she'll tell her when it's time. In the meantime, she just squeezed her mother's hand.

"Carter?"

"Sam?" asked General Carter as he looked at his daughter, "everything alright?"

"Ummmm" said the Major as she looked at General Carter, and then at Faith, and then at General Carter again, "I just talked to Tara, and…."

"Oh" said Faith as she sank back into her seat. She remembered going through the young woman's purse as she drove towards Colorado Springs. Faith looked at Tara's I.D for some times before she put it back into the purse she took it out off and continued to drive. Now, as she thought about what she did at the spur of the moment back in Sunnydale, she felt sick.

"What's going on?" asked General Carter as he noticed Faith's reaction to Tara's name, as well and the look on his daughter's face as she squeezed Faith's hand again.

"Jacob" said General Hammond as he handed the folder to General Carter. The man opened the folder and read the contents as his eyes opened wide the more he went on. Even Selmak was shocked at what he was reading on the report on Faith's background.

_Selmak: "Jacob, this… this is…"_

_Jacob: "My God, Selmak… her parents.. the Lehane's… they.. they… "_

_Selmak: "They are unable to harm her again.. but to do this to a child… I expect this from the Goa'uld but…"_

_Jacob: "Normal humans can be even greater monsters."_

The General then read about the calcification due to broken bones, broken fingers, the stab wounds, the micro-fractures on her shoulder blade and various other injuries before he looked at Faith, who was avoiding looking at the man. General Carter then reached around the shoulders of his granddaughter and pulled her in closer as he kissed the top of her head before telling her that no one's going to harm her again, especially the people who were in jail.

"Right, George?" asked General Carter as General Hammond nodded his head.

"They're in prison for life" said General Hammond, "no chance of getting out, especially after we finish investigating how they were able to get Miss Carter. We've got people taking a discrete look at their accounts, and we're expecting results within a few days. We are also investigating the doctor, and the nurse at the time of Miss Carter's birth. We've found the nurse, and we've sent someone to talk to her… but the doctor is still missing"

"Good" said General Carter as he held on to Faith.

"Major" said General Hammond as he looked at Major Carter, "could we start with your findings so that we could get General Carter up to speed?"

"Of course, sir" said the Major as she started to tell everyone about her trip to Sunnydale after discovering that Faith was her daughter. She told a surprised General Carter about her discoveries regarding magic, and the supernatural, as well as Faith status as a Slayer after taking to Tara, Giles, and Buffy. She then gave the others a report of the talk she had with Tara, and the others from Sunnydale.

**Tara's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, a few minutes ago.**

Tara just finished getting out from a hot shower and was getting ready to put on her clothes before leaving for class as she looked at the mirror in her room, and sighed. It was the previous night that OZ surprised Willow after returning early from a gig with his band, Dingo's Ate My Baby. The blonde witch was training the redhead when he knocked on the door. Joyce was the one who opened the door as Oz walked in waving at Joyce, and then at Dawn and Buffy who were in the living room watching television.

Tara saw Willow rush up and run to Oz who then hugged the redhead before the both of them kissed. Seeing that, Tara just put her head down nervously before she looked up again, smiled, and then picked up her books before heading to the foyer where Willow and Oz had finished their kiss and were now whispering while holding each other's hands.

"Tara" said Oz as he noticed Tara heading towards them with her bag of spell books held against her chest, "I'm sorry… I didn't know that you were training and…"

"It.. it's alright" said Tara as she shook her head at Oz as Willow wrapped her arms around his and leaned in with a soft smile as she lay her head on his shoulder, "I.. I should go, it's getting late."

"I can give you a ride" said Oz as he pointed back towards the closed front door, "and… I mean.. you don't need to leave. The drive was long, and brutal so I was thinking about going home and taking a shower… I just wanted to see Willow first."

"I.. I should walk" said Tara as Willow excitedly interrupted the blonde by telling Oz that she was simply amazing, that Tara taught her a lot, and that Tara was a great teacher. Tara could only nervously nod at the redhead who was looking back at her, and thanking her again.

"You did a lot of stuff on your own, Willow" said Tara, "so.. tomorrow at the Magic Box while you work?"

"Ok" said Willow as she nodded her head excitedly before she and Oz stepped back as Tara walked past them. However, unknown to Tara, Buffy had noticed the look on Tara's face when Willow kissed Oz.. the change in expression when Oz walked through the door and hugged, and then kissed, Willow.

"Ummm….. mom!" shouted Buffy as she got up as Joyce, and Giles, walked out of the kitchen and then noticed Tara was preparing to leave. However, before Giles could offer Tara a ride back to the dorms, Buffy told her Watcher that she'll start her patrol near the U.C. Sunnydale campus, "I'll walk Tara to her dorm, and then start my patrol. Who knows, maybe I'll meet up with the 'oh I'm too good for Buffy' skank."

"Huh?" asked Oz as he looked at everyone confused, "I miss something?"

"Perhaps it's time we told OZ about the new Slayer in town" said Giles, "and about Faith's mother."

"Huh? What?" asked Oz as he looked at Tara, and then at Willow, and then at Joyce and Giles, "what new Slayer? And Faith's mother? She was here?"

"Giles" said Buffy as she put on her coat and walked over to Tara who glanced at Willow and Oz holding hands, and then at the books she was holding against her own chest, "you and mom bring Oz up to speed, and I'll walk Tara back."

"Buffy" said Tara as she looked at the blonde Slayer, "you.. you don't have to."

"I insist" said Buffy as she smiled at Tara before she told Joyce that she'd be back in a few hours. The two of them then left the house, and then down the stairs onto the pathway that led out of the front yard and onto the pavement. Making a right turn at the pavement, the two blonde's continued to walk silently when suddenly Buffy broke the silence.

"Tara?" asked Buffy as she looked at the taller blonde, "do you like Willow?"

It was as Tara was putting on her underwear, and jeans, before standing in front of the mirror in her room the next day that she realized what she told Buffy the previous night as she walked her back to the dorms, that yes… she did have a crush on Willow… that when they were spending time together training in magic, that the redhead was all she could think about, that when she saw OZ come back from playing in Seattle… that her heart fell.

"I know it sounds as if I'm evil or…" Tara remembered saying the previous night as Buffy interrupted her.

"You have feelings for her" said Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders before she looked at Tara, "Willow's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt her, Buffy" said Tara shaking her head, "I'm not going to interfere and… and I know that I should step back from training her so that I can have some time to think but…. but she's very powerful, Buffy. She has the potential to be the most powerful witch on Earth and… and without training… the magiks would control her. She could end up harming the Earth, or you guys if she's not careful. I… I'm trying my best to keep my feelings out of the way but.. but I can't completely ignore them and.. and.."

"I'm not saying you do" said Buffy as she gently held on to Tara's hand as she stopped walking. Tar stopped too as she looked at Buffy's hand holding on to hers before looking at the Slayer's face, "you're her friend, you're our friend… you are a part of the Scoobies and… and just be there for her as a friend. She needs you to be her friend, can you do that?"

"Yes" said Tara remembering the talk she had with Buffy last night as she looked herself in the mirror the next day before she put on a multi-coloured T-Shirt, "I can be her friend. We're just friends, Maclay.. remember that… we're just friends."

It was then that the phone in her room rang. Turning away from the mirror, Tara rushed to the phone and looked at the caller I.D.

"Unknown Caller?" said Tara to herself as she picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Tara? This is Major Carter, I was told you had an urgent message for me?"

"HI" said a surprised Tara, "Hi.. Sam… I'm sorry for calling late last night and… I mean.. is Faith doing well? You said she was injured and.."

"She's recovering" said the Major as she used one of the phones in the hallway that was close to General Hammond's office, "but she's safe so far."

"I.. I see… that's good" said Tara, "I.. I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Giles and MRs Summers would also like to speak with you sometime and…"

"Tara" said the Major as Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were walking past her, "I have to get to a meeting so.. if you please…?"

"Oh, right" said Tara as she shook her head, even through the phone she could feel the Major's anger towards how her daughter was treated by everyone around her. She then went on to tell the Major that Giles told her that Faith's life was still in danger, that the Council would do everything they could to get her back especially if she stopped being a Slayer. She told a surprised Major about the Council's attitudes, and the punishments, towards Slayers who don't do their jobs, "and Sam, I don't know the Council… but they seem like bad news from what I've been told so… so please watch out for yourself too. You could be in danger if the Council find out that you've made contact with Faith.. and that you're her mother."

Major Carter nodded her head, but she didn't tell Tara about the attempt by Marcie to assassinate Faith, or the fact that Travers had come to the SGC to take the dark haired Slayer away, or that he knew that she was her mother. She kept reminding herself that Tara wasn't at fault for what happened to Faith, that she hadn't met the Slayer until that day at the hospital.

"Tara" said the Major, "is it possible for someone to use magic to remove memories?"

"It's possible to make people forget certain memories" said Tara nodding her head, "but for that, you need a spell, or a crystal, or…. I mean there are many ways that you can make someone forget. But of course making someone forget their own memories is one of the biggest taboos… not to say it doesn't happen but… I mean… I'm sorry I kept on rambling. Is there something wrong?"

"I'll suggest to my commanding officer that I drive your car back to Sunnydale" said the Major, "I need to know some things. And.. and if Mr. Giles or Mrs. Summers would like to talk then? Then I'm all up for it because I have a lot of questions for them. I'll give you a call after I talk to my commander."

"I.. I should let you know that.. that there is another Slayer, and her Watcher here" said Tara, "I.. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks" said the Major before she told the blonde witch that she needed to leave, that she was already late for an urgent meeting.

"Al… alright" said Tara before the Major put the phone back down.

**Briefing Room, SGC, present time.**

The Major finished talking about her call with Tara when, before Jacob could ask why anyone would need to use a spell to make people forget things, General Hammond filled him and Faith in on the fact that the President himself had forgotten that he talked to him about Faith. That the President forgot his own order to keep Faith safe after learning that she was really Major Carter's stolen daughter.

"George" said General Carter, "you're saying that these people who kidnapped Ellie, made the President himself forget about… I mean.. how? That's a security breach of the highest level."

"There has also been an assassination attempt on Ellie Carter by an individual named Marcie Ross" said Teal'c Faith, and General Carter looked at Teal'c in surprise.

"Wait" said Faith, "hold on… Marcie.. Marcie… that name."

"She's from Sunnydale" said General Hammond, "have you heard of her?"

"B… I mean Buffy told me about some chick who turned invisible" said Faith, "tried to kill a few students at Sunnydale High but… but she told me that some F.B.I agents took her away."

"F.B.I?" asked General Hammond as he looked at Faith, and then at a surprised Major Carter, and back to Faith once again, "are you absolutely sure?"

"That's what she told me" said Faith, "they had F.B.I identification and stuff, and… well… she thought they were bad news."

"Sir" said Major Carter, "does this mean that the ones who sent this Ross woman was from our own government?"

"They wouldn't have a reason to attack her" Colonel O'Neill as Faith looked at the man, "if they knew about what she could do, then they'd want to take her alive. This was an assassination attempt which means…"

"The Council" said Faith softly, "they must have people at the F.B.I, and… and they're the ones who ordered the hit. They have hands everywhere."

"Even in the White House" said General Carter, "the President's involved?"

"No" said General Hammond, "he was genuinely surprised when I told him that he was the one who ordered Miss Carter be kept safe, so no. I'm sure that the Council had a hand in Miss Ross' assassination attempt, and I think that once we found out who changed his memories… we'll be able to get all our answers."

"It has to be someone close to him" said Colonel O'Neill as General Hammond nodded his head. They then continued to tell General Carter everything that had happened, including the head of the Watcher's Council somehow getting clearance to walk into Cheyenne Mountain.

"What?" asked General Carter, "do they know about…"

"They know the cover story" said the General who had already informed Teal'c, Daniel and the Colonel about the visit from the Council, and their eagerness to take away Faith.

'So this Council took away my granddaughter" said General Carter, "and tried to do it again?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "we were notified of the incident by Major Carter when we accompanied them both out the SGC."

"And Miss Maclay claims that the Council will come after Miss Carter if she doesn't become a Slayer again?" asked General Hammond.

"I think she implied that they'll be coming after her anyway" said the Major, "and possibly myself."

"I want security on…."

"Sir" said Major Carter as she looked at the General, "I don't want protection, these people seem to think that they're untouchable.. I don't want them to get the impression that I think they're right, but maybe for Ellie, and…"

"No" said Faith as she looked at the Major and then at General Hammond, "I'm with… with mom on this. I just found that I have a mother, and a granddad… I can't always look over my shoulder in fear that the Council will be coming after me. I…"

"Kiddo" said Colonel O'Neill, "its great that you're this tough girl who fights monsters, and I still can't believe I said that out loud, but sometimes it's good to have people look after you so that you can actually be a kid."

"Ellie" said Daniel, "Sam told us after talking to the people in Sunnydale that Slayers are activated when they're still kids, right?"

"Yeah" said Faith.

"So not much of a childhood then" said General Carter as Faith shook her head.

"My watcher, Diana Dormer, told me that a Slayer lasts for maybe a year at most" said Faith, "but… Buffy broke that record. Three years as a Slayer, and now mom says that there's another one in Sunnydale."

"People" said General Hammond, "could we get back to Miss Carter's security?"

"Sir" said Major Carter, "I'll watch out for her."

"You're in danger too, Carter" said the Colonel, "going back to your home is out of the question, at least until we talk to the President; and then find out who put the whammy on him. IN the meantime, I'd suggest the both of you stay under the mountain… like it or not, this is the most secure area we have. And with the TER's at the secondary lobby, any invisible man… or woman… will be getting zapped."

'TERS?" asked Faith.

"Transphasic Eradication Rods" said Daniel, "we've had another incident with invisible… well, creatures."

"Oh" replied Faith before they could continue talking as Dr. Fraiser hurried into the briefing room panting. She then stopped near the staircase and grabbed onto the railing.

"Janet?" asked the Major as she got up from her seat and rushed to Dr. Fraiser as the others all stood. While catching her breath, the doctor handed the Major a folder and asked her to open it as she breathed in deeply before smiling at Faith, and then apologized to the General before telling him that it couldn't wait.

"What is it?" asked the Major as she looked at the X-Ray film while holding it out to the light.

"A scan of the coffin" said Dr. Fraiser as the Major handed the film over to General Carter, who then handed it to General Hammond who held the film up to the light.

"Doctor" said General Carter, 'I don't see anything."

"Sir's, Major, Teal'c, Ellie, Daniel" said Dr. Fraiser, "even after sixteen years, there should at least be bones… even if there's no remaining flesh, there should be bones.. but…"

"There's nothing there" said Colonel O'Neill as he looked at the wide eyes of Major Carter, and then at Faith, and then at the film again.

"It's empty" said Dr. Fraiser, "the coffin's still sealed tight, but it's empty."

TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Observation Room One, 1345 hours.**

Major Carter never thought she would see the object in front of her again. Running her fingers over the still polished wood, she remembered it going down into Ellie's grave. It was twenty minutes since Dr. Fraiser showed them the X-Ray film, and then almost immediately – everyone had come to the observation room deck. The good doctor ordered the coffin placed in the observation room before she left for the briefing room since she was sure that they'd like to see the opening of the coffin, and confirmation that there really was nothing inside.

So it was on the floor of the observation room that the Major stood with Dr. Fraiser by her side with gloves, coveralls and surgical masks on just to be on the safe side. The Major then looked at Faith who was looking at the coffin while standing next to General Carter and Colonel O'Neill, while General Hammond was near the microphone in the observation deck.

"Dr. Fraiser, Major Carter" said General Hammond, "are you ready?"

"Yes, sir" said Dr. Fraiser before she looked at the Major and nodded her head. The redhead then told everyone that she was removing the tape that still was wrapped around the coffin. Once that was done, the doctor looked at the Major again and asked her if she was ready.

"Yea" whispered the Major as she looked at Dr. Fraiser, the coffin, and then at Faith who was looking back at her.

The doctor, and Major Carter, then opened the whole coffin, after which they stepped back and looked at the interior and then at the observation deck in surprise.

"Major?" asked General Hammond.

"Sir" said Major Carter shaking her head in disbelief, "the coffin's empty; it's really empty."

Faith looked at the surprised look on her mother, and then at General Carter who continued to hold on to her shoulders. She, and the others, then noticed Dr. Fraiser running over to a wall before she pressed a big red button. Faith stepped back and looked at all the klaxons going off while General Hammond spoke into the micro-phone and asked what was going on.

"Possible biological contaminant, sir" said Dr. Fraiser as Major Carter and Faith looked at each other, both of their hearts beating rapidly.

Faith then saw the General rush to a wall behind him as he pressed another button and ordered that 'Wildfire' be implemented. When Faith looked at the people around her confused, it was Colonel O'Neill who told her that in case of biological contaminants, or if there was a risk of an outbreak, then the entire mountain was shut down.

"Janet" said Daniel into another microphone, "what's going on?"

"Oh dear God" said the Major who wasn't sure what was going on until Dr. Fraiser pointed inside the coffin. She then looked up at the people in the observation deck and told them that while there was nothing in the coffin now, there was someone who used to lie inside. Major Carter that she could see the indentations made by a body that used to lie there, "but now there's just a layer of fine particulate."

"Sir" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked up at General Hammond, "I need a team here in full HazMat suits to run the particulates, if it's nothing contagious then you can lift Wildfire protocols."

"And if it's something?"

The Major's heart pained as she saw Faith looking back at her with her hands on her head when Dr. Fraiser said that they better hope that a cure existed if it was something really bad.

As the minutes passed after the medical personnel in the HazMat suits arrived into the observation room, Faith looked at the Major helping them run tests while General Carter stood next to her as the both of them looked out the window silently. The wait for everyone was anxious as the medical staff in the observation room conducted one test after another, and then one of the men in the orange suits told General Hammond to lift the Wildfire order, that the particulate matter wasn't anything harmful.

"What is it?" asked the General as Dr. Fraiser nodded her head as well after she looked up from a microscope.

"We have to run more tests, sir" said Dr. Fraiser, "but it's organic, and if whatever was contained in this coffin was created using Major Carter's blood…."

"Then you'll find traces of her DNA?" said the General as Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser nodded their heads while the others looked out the observation deck windows. The Major looked up at Faith while she took off her mask and gloves, before putting her overalls in the hazardous materials bin.

"We'll check this out, Sam" said Dr. Fraiser as the Major looked back at her, "in the meantime, spend some time with Ellie. My place tonight? Cassie's looking forward to spending some time with her; heck bring everyone."

"You sure?" asked the Major as she raised her eyebrow at the short doctor.

"Yes" she replied, "now go."

The Major could only smile at her before she ran out of the door, and made a turn towards a door in the recess in the wall. Opening the door, she ran up the stairs and into the room where the others were waiting. She walked towards Faith as the dark haired Slayer just looked at her before nodding her head and smiling. The Major then told General Hammond, and the others, what Dr. Fraiser had told her; that they needed to run some tests which would take some time.

"Very well" said General Hammond as he walked towards the Major, "Major, I'd like you and your team to go to Washington D.C. The sooner the better and then…"

"Sir" said Major Carter, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I'd like to request that Ellie, Colonel O'Neill and myself head to Sunnydale. I'd like to talk to Miss Maclay about anything that would make people forget things."

"Such as?" asked General Carter.

"She mentions some spells, rituals…. Crystals" said the Major, "whoever's done this to the President is certain that no one, except for someone who is aware of these magic things, knows what it does. So if we can find out what we're looking for, at least a rough idea… then it would be useful for us."

"That's a good idea, sir" said Colonel O'Neill as the General looked at him, "we can also find some information about this Marcie Ross from… Buffy, is it?"

"Yea" said Faith.

"And we need to return Tara's car to her, sir's" said the Major as she looked at General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, "we can drive it there, and then rent a car from the airport, talk to these people, and then head to the airport and head to Washington from there, sir. At least that's the idea."

"Very well" said the General, "I'll notify the President that you'll be on the way to see him in two days. I take it that Teal'c, and Dr. Jackson will be heading to Washington directly?"

"We can do that" said Daniel, "if, like Sam said, there really is another Slayer, then we can't have Teal'c, or Jacob for that matter there with us."

"George" said General Carter, "I'll go with them to D.C. Once everything's done with the President, it'll give me some time to spend with Sam and Ellie."

" **General"** said Selmak, **"I can have a device that attaches to the memory recall device. It would give us a three dimensional image of a particular memory."**

"The same one that Hathor used on us when she made that whole fake SGC?" asked the Major as Faith looked at her. The dark haired Slayer wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could say, so she thought it best to just listen for now. As if reading her mind, the Major then went on to explain to Faith about the time that SG-1 were kidnapped by the Goa'uld called Hathor, and that she built a fake SGC, and used memory recall devices to unsuccessfully try and gain secrets.

"Oh" said Faith as she looked at her mother, and then at General Carter who – still controlled by Selmak – told the Major that it would be the same device.

"George" said General Carter, "I just need to have Martouf send me the device, I'll tell him it's for an experiment that one of the scientists is running."

"Very well" said the General, "I'll let you use the Gate."

"And there is one more thing" said the General as he put his arm around Faith's shoulder, "the Tok'ra been hearing rumours that the Goa'uld are trying to push human evolution using genetic engineering so that they can create a Hok'tar."

"Hok'tar" said Daniel as he went deep in thought, "ummm… I think that's.. ummm… advanced human?"

" **Yes"** said Selmak as he took over from General Carter **, "a perfect genetically evolved human who would have extraordinary gifts such as enhanced strength, telepathy, telekinesis, rapid healing, among other abilities, and then use them as a host."**

"What are you saying?" asked Faith.

" **There are dangers out there"** said Selmak as he looked at Faith **, "I will not inform the Tok'ra High Council about your gifts in the event that they may try and run tests on you to find out about your abilities. It is my belief that you are the type of Hok'tar that the Goa'uld are searching for as your gifts seem to use what I have previously heard on some worlds being referred to as mystics. But if a Goa'uld were to capture you and implant a host… it would be extremely deadly."**

"Just be careful, Ellie" said General Carter as Faith nodded her head.

"Colonel O'Neill" said General Hammond as he looked at the leader of SG-1, "I will have a team accompany you to Sunnydale. This is for Major Carter's, as well as for Miss Carter's, safety. They'll be following you closely all the way to Sunnydale. This is non-negotiable, understood?"

"Yea, sir" said the Major.

"Miss Carter?" asked the General as he looked at Faith who nodded her head.

"Good" said General Hammond, "you're all dismissed."

"Oh" said the Major before the General left, "umm…. Sir, Dr. Fraiser offered team night at her place? Would you be able to come?"

"Of course" said General Hammond as he nodded at Faith before he left the room. It was then that the Colonel and the others also agreed to have team night at the doctor's house before Major Carter, General Carter and Faith left the SGC to visit Betty once again. It was back at Betty's apartment that they were stunned, especially Faith, upon entering through the door. There were bags of clothes in one corner of the living room; bags which Betty said represented seventeen years of birthday presents. Faith couldn't help but laugh as Betty excitedly handed her one bag after another before the older woman hugged Faith who was standing with bags of clothes hanging on each arm.

"I didn't know what you liked" said Betty as her voice broke again as Faith looked at a smiling Major before closing her eyes and wrapping her bag laden arms, which to the Slayer weren't heavy at all, around Betty's back, "I remember it was your birthday, you know… I've always remembered… I.. I just couldn't tell you without getting you anything."

"You didn't have to get anything" whispered Faith as she hugged the woman tight, "just saying it would have been enough for me, but.. but thank you for everything."

"I would have spoiled you rotten" said Betty a she pulled back and placed her hands on Faith's cheeks, "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"So do I" said General Carter as he stood next to the Major before telling Faith that he didn't know, and he didn't ask, "which was stupid of me. So your birthday is a week before Kelsie's, and a month before Ben's."

"Your cousins" said Major Carter when she noticed the confused look on Faith's face.

"Oh" said Faith as she jumped around internally, 'I have cousins.'

"When are you going to Santa Barbara to see Mark?" asked Betty as she looked at the Major, and General Carter.

"I was thinking a few days before Kelsie's birthday" said Major Carter.

"I'll be going too if… well, if nothing pops up unexpectedly" said General Carter.

"I hope nothing does" smiled Faith as she put the bags down after her arms started to get numb. It was then that the General asked Major Carter for her car keys; that he needed to go out real quick.

"In the meantime, you ladies can help Ellie with the clothes" said the General as he grabbed the keys in mid-air after the Major threw them towards him. He then kissed Faith on the cheeks before leaving out the door, and into the Major's car. He got in, and sat in the driver's seat after putting the keys in the ignition. He then sat back and took a few deep breathes.

_Selmak: "Are you alright, Jacob?"_

_Jacob: "I'm frightened for Ellie – there's the Goa'uld out there, then there's the rogue NID over here, and not to mention this Watcher's Council that could still be coming after her. I…. she's my… our granddaughter.. and… I know with her abilities that she can protect herself… but…"_

_Selmak: "She has family now, Jacob. All of us will watch over her. I believe once we find the one who took away your leader's memories, then we will have a bargaining chip against this Council."_

"Alright then" said the General as he leaned forward and turned the engine.

It was the most interesting twenty minutes of Selmak's two thousand years after they reached the mall. She watched her host pick out a large item for Faith's birthday. Selmak kept on telling the General that it was unlikely that Faith would be able to finish it all in one go, however the General insisted that she would be able to. That he was a grandfather again, and he reserved the right to spoil his granddaughter.

_Selmak: "And I believe that Samantha will have something to say about this purchase."_

_Jacob: "She'll probably take half of it, it's been a long time since I've seen her so happy; things just feel… so different now."_

_Selmak: "As you so put it – Holy Hannah."_

Selmak could only see the looks that her host was getting from the people that walked past them in the mall as the bald General rushed past with a three pound multi-coloured lollipop, and a large teddy bear that had 'Happy Birthday' embossed on the heart attached to its stomach.

TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Outskirts of Sunnydale, 0000 hours, two days later.**

Colonel O'Neill was driving Tara's car for the final leg of the little more than seventeen hour ride from Colorado Springs to Sunnydale, California. The man was in the driver's seat while Daniel, who General Carter convinced should leave with SG-1 to Sunnydale, was in the passenger seat asleep. The Colonel then checked his rear view mirror and gave a small smile when he saw Faith sleeping with her head on Major Carter's shoulder, while the Major rested her head on top of Faith's while she too slept. The Colonel could also see them holding their hands together before he looked back out at the road in front of him.

As he drove, he thought back to when he, and the others, met us at Dr. Fraiser's house where he, as usual, was the grill master. While he started the fire in the barbeque pit, he looked through the window at the living room as Major Carter, General Carter and then Faith came in a blue shirt and black jeans. It was later that day that the Major told him that her Aunt Betty was the one who bought her a whole new wardrobe to make up for the birthdays she missed. While the both of them saw General Carter and Cassie introducing Faith to her dog, the Major also told Colonel O'Neill that her father had gotten her a three pound lollipop and a large teddy bear.

"I still can't believe she finished a quarter of it in one go" said the Major as she looked at Faith laughing at something Cassie said. The Major then gave a small smile and told the Colonel that she still couldn't believe that Faith was alive, "I sometimes keep on thinking it's a dream, sir. But then I see her and I know it's real."

The Colonel could only smile at that memory as he continued to drive while periodically looking at the two sleeping females in the back seat. He then looked at Daniel and remembered telling him about General Carter's idea, that he come with them to Sunnydale while the bald General, and Teal'c go on to D.C with their dress blues, the memory recall device, and the Tok'ra holographic screening technology that Martouf had sent to the SGC.

It was after the team night barbeque at Dr. Fraiser's house, at about six in the morning that SG-1 and Faith, as well as another SG team left Colorado Spring in Tara's car, as well as a black SUV respectively. They drove continuously all the way towards Sunnydale, with only stops for rest breaks and food stops. Daniel, Major Carter and the Colonel had taken turns driving… with the Major taking them out of Colorado Springs and then driving for the first five hours, before Daniel took over, and then the Colonel himself.

As he drove, he kept on looking back at the young woman in the back seat and thought about what he heard from General Hammond while he was still 'undercover'; that following the head of the Watchers Council coming to the SGC to take away Faith, that he instead managed to find some important information.

'These girls get activated when they're only children' thought the Colonel as he looked at Faith before looking at the road again, 'almost immediately made to fight a war without any proper training or… what the hell, they're kids. Hammond said that Faith ran away from home, became a Slayer while she was on the streets and… the Council never bothered to make sure that the family they gave her to was a good family. They just left her there and were glad that she wasn't with Carter anymore. If I see them… they are getting a piece of my mind or… or we could push the whole lot of them to a deserted planet and let them try to survive. She told Hammond that Slayer's live for a year, at most…. Damn… that's not a life… that's not a childhood.'

It was when the Colonel, and the black SUV following close behind Tara's car, did the man shake his head and poked Daniel in the arm.

"Danny" said the Colonel as they drove past towards lights in the distance, "Danny."

"Ummm?" said Daniel as he pushed away the Colonel's finger that was poking him in the arm. The man snorted before the Colonel poked him harder as he yelped and opened his eyes, "Jack?"

"We're here" said the Colonel as he nodded at the windscreen. They were passing by a bus terminal and then a park, followed by a graveyard. The two of them looked around as they passed more sights, including graveyards… more graveyards than they had seen in a mid-sized city.

"This is weird" said Daniel while the Colonel nodded his head while they drove past three cemeteries, "I mean I read about the city before we left, but to see it…. But I guess it's expected if there are really vampires that attack people, or demons that try to do something that would require sacrifices or… yeah. I can't believe I just said that either…."

"I'm interested in the magic, though" said the Colonel, "something like that against the Goa'uld? It would be helpful."

It was on hearing the sounds of the two men speaking that Major Carter stirred awake. Opening her eyes slowly, she asked them if they reached Sunnydale yet while the blonde officer put her arm around Faith's shoulder before running her hand through her short hair that was already losing the blonde colouring.

"Hey, Sam" said Daniel as he looked back, "yeah, we're here."

"Ellie?" whispered the Major as Faith snuggled her head on the blonde officer's shoulder, "we're here."

Faith could only nod her head on Major Carter's shoulder before slowly opening her eyes as she wiped them with the back of her hand while she sat up, and then looked out of the window.

"Yep" said Faith softly as she recognized the area around the Bronze, "this is the place."

"We'll go straight to the hotel" said the Colonel, "the S.F's will be with Carter and Carter throughout our stay here… no exceptions. There should be a car provided by the Army Base ready for us that will take us where we need to go tomorrow."

"I'll call Tara" said Major Carter, "have her, and Mr. Giles meet Ellie and me at our room, the S,F's will on guard for us outside the door. And since Ellie said that Buffy encountered this Marcie Ross, perhaps you and Daniel could talk to her, sir?"

"Yea" said the Colonel.

"So I won't be seeing B? Or the other Scoobies?" asked Faith.

"Unless you want to" said Daniel as he looked over his shoulder at Faith.

"After what you've been through" said the Major as Faith looked at her mother, "I'd prefer you don't…. at least not yet."

"Agreed" said Colonel O'Neill as he looked at the both of them through the rear-view mirror, "from what you've told us.. the last time you spent with them was traumatic so, it's better if you just stay with Carter, and get some information from the Watcher and Tara. Hold on, are you alright with Tara being there?"

"Yea" said Faith softly, "she was there at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was desperate to leave so… so I attacked and stole from her. I need to apologize to her. And the G-man saved my life so… so I guess that makes him ok in my book, I guess."

"You guess?" asked Daniel.

"He's still Buffy's watcher.. so… yeah" said Faith as she looked out the window and then at the Major again, "he has his moments when he's not too into what Buffy's doing."

"I see" said the Major nodding her head before Faith turned her head again and looked out the window. Soon they passed Professor Worth's apartment complex, and the Slayer's face fell as she looked at the lights of the complex while recalling the look of terror on the man's face when he realized he was going to die. Faith could feel the handle of the dagger in her hand as she rammed it into the man's abdomen before pulling it up, and then twisted it. She recalled just looking as the life left the Professor's eyes before she took out the knife, and then slashed his neck open… a spray of blood hitting a few pictures on the wall. She remembered feeling nothing as the professor struggled for a few more seconds before Faith released his body, and the man slid on the floor dead.

"Ellie?"

Faith could hear a voice in the distance as she then recalled Buffy shouting for her to stop, but she didn't have time to do anything as the stake went straight through Alan Finch's heart. She remembered him looking up at her in shock, after she took out the stake; Faith expected him to turn into dust… but all that happened was that blood started to pour out.

"Ellie?"

Faith remembered every hit from Buffy as they fought in her apartment, she felt every hit she gave the blonde Slayer. Faith remembered Buffy stabbing her, and then she pushed her away. Faith remembered looking over her shoulder as a truck was driving towards her building. She was going to jump and escape… instead, just before she could jump… Buffy got up and grabbed her before throwing her back down to the ground in anger, and then hitting her mercilessly to the point of death.

"Ellie? Ellie?"

She then remembered the trick that the Scoobies played on her to find out where her true allegiances lay. Faith remembered descending further into isolation, and anger after the Council's hit squad tried to take her away by force; she was certain that one of the Scoobies must have ratted her out to the Council, either one of them..or it was Wesley. But that was the first sign of her impending decent into darkness, then came the trick that the Scoobies played on her and that was the breaking point that shattered everything. She knew that whatever friendships she had in that little group was gone now, possibly for all time. She now knew that the only person she could depend on was the Mayor, the only person who cared for her, and loved her. Something she had never felt from Buffy or any of the other Scoobies.

"Ellie? Can you hear me?"

Faith shook her head as she turned back to the concerned faces of Colonel O'Neill who was looking back at her and driving, Daniel, and then the Major whose face was showing concern mixed with pain. Faith then looked down at the hand that she was holding onto tightly… too tightly.

"Sorry, sorry" said Faith quickly letting her mother's hand go before pushing herself to one side of the back seat, "sorry, sorry."

"Ellie" said the Major as she slowly made a move towards Faith who looked at her with sadness, "it's alright, you have quite a grip there."

"I… I could have broken your hand and… and being here… I just… I remembered" said Faith as she shook her head before remembering waking up at the hospital, leaving her room, meeting Tara in the stairwell. Faith recalled the blonde telling her that everything was going to be alright, the Slayer could feel the blonde looking straight through to her soul.

"You… you look… look… li.. like you want to… to get… get out… and…" Tara had told her back in the stairwell.

However, all Faith could do was look over her shoulder down the hallway making sure that no one saw her leave, and then back at Tara before she assaulted her; then she took her clothes and covered the blonde's body with the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Ellie" said the Major as she slowly got closer to Faith before gently putting her arm around the young woman's shoulders and then pulling her closer.

"I… I did so many bad things" whispered Faith as she lay her head on the Major's shoulder while closing her eyes, "I remember everything; all I have are bad memories… and…"

"There must be something good" said The Major as she looked at the Colonel who looked back at her before making another turn towards the hotel in the distance.

"How about your Watcher?" asked Daniel as he looked over his shoulder, "I think you said she was called Professor Dormer?"

"She took me out of the streets" said Faith softly, "she told me about my calling… that this was a destiny. She had a home that was nice, she gave me some training… but my first vampire attack was right after meeting her. She home schooled me too.. she loved history and she'd take me to museums sometimes when we weren't training and… and then she died. An old vampire, Kakistos, tortured her…. actually, torture's too good a word… what he did, there really isn't a word for it. And he did it all in front of me…. after she was torn apart, I ran… I shimmied away from the one holding onto me and ran. She told me about Sunnydale, that there was a Slayer there and it anything was to happen… I needed to get to Sunnydale."

"You did the right thing" said Major Carter as Faith looked up at her while the older blonde brushed Faith's hair with her fingers, "Ellie, if you stayed.. you would have died. Sometimes its better to run…"

"I'm supposed to be the thing that kills these things" said Faith.

"But you're not a 'thing'" said Daniel, "you're human. And it's human to fear things, and to run away."

"You ran all the way to Sunnydale" said the Major before she asked Faith to continue her story. She then told them about meeting with Buffy, and then a few days later, Kakistos tracked her to Sunnydale where he attacked her in her motel; she then told of how she tried to run away again, but instead she and Buffy faced off against the vampire and killed him.

"See" continued the Major as she looked at Faith, "if you hadn't run when you did, you wouldn't have met Buffy.. and you wouldn't have beaten him."

"But I still tried to run" said Faith as the Colonel neared the hotel, "I…. I tried to run away again."

"But you didn't" said the Colonel as he parked Tara's car, "you stayed to fight. That says a lot, just so you know. I just want to ask that Travers guy why you weren't given any help after your first watcher died."

"Things are going to be vastly different now, Ellie" said Major Carter, "how about we all get our rooms, get some rest… and then we meet with the others?"

"I'm up for it" said the Colonel, "but I'm starving."

"Again?" asked Daniel as he looked at the Colonel, "Jack?"

"What?" said the Colonel as he shrugged his shoulders. He then took out his cell phone and called one of the S.F's. The man told him that the rooms were already booked under his own name, and that the S.F's were to sweep the two rooms; one for Daniel and the Colonel, and the other one for both Colonel Carter and Faith, for any bugs, "we'll be right back. So, hop to it fella's."

**Tara's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 0900 hours.**

Tara was planning to stay in and sleep for a few more hours since she had no summer classes that day. It was the previous night, while helping Willow at Buffy's house that she finally managed to speak to the mysterious Xander, Buffy and Willow's best friend who had decided to travel all around the country for the summer before returning to Sunnydale and, in his words, slacking with the help of his friends. Tara found the young man funny, and looked forward to meeting him after his return to Sunnydale. In the meantime, the blonde witch was enjoying her time with Willow and the others. She had become friends with Buffy, Willow, and Oz; and she thought of Dawn as the little sister she never had, but always wanted.

The blonde witch lay sprawled under her blankets as the phone on her bedside table rang. Looking up drowsily at the phone, the young woman then looked at the time, and then she pulled herself up in her shorts and tank top before reaching for the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?" asked Tara groggily as she lay her head back down on the pillow, and then almost lifted it in surprise after hearing the familiar voice on the other line.

"Morning, Tara" said Major Carter as Tara sat up in her bed, "I'm actually back in Sunnydale with.. with my daughter and I brought your car too, along with a few of my colleagues. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mr. Giles this morning?"

"Umm…. Yes" said Tara shaking her head as she remembered the tortured look on Faith's eyes. She had trouble wondering why that Slayer would feel that way, and then after Atwood revealed what happened between Buffy and Faith… the blonde witch started to understand why. Since she was new to the group, Tara felt as if it wasn't her place to say anything, but she did sense Buffy's resolve when she told Joyce after Atwood and Kennedy had left that she had no choice; that would Angel near death, it was either Faith who died… or the world. Tara didn't like the choice, but she understood why Buffy made the decision that she did. But every time she remembered the look in Faith's eyes, she felt sorry for the dark haired Slayer. Now, Tara shook her head before continuing to talk to the Major, "I… I think I can get Mr. Giles.. he.. he's not doing much and… and I think Mrs. Summers would like to meet and…."

"Tara" said the Major, "I'm afraid this isn't a social call, I… I can't explain everything but there are some questions I need to ask you and Mr. Giles regarding magic."

"O.. Ok" said Tara, "I… I can meet with you in an hour?"

"We're at the Sunnydale Villa, Room 1434" said the Major as Tara wiped her eyes and nodded her head, "and, I was hoping that you could contact Buffy? My Commanding Officer would like to talk to her about an incident that occurred on base; I'm not sure if she knows this person, but we'd like to know everything we could about a Marcie Ross. All we know is that she attended Sunnydale High School. If she's able to speak to my superior officer, could you just give me a call?"

"I'll talk to her" said Tara nodding her head, "and then I'll call again."

**Sunnydale Villa, Room 1434, 0906 hours.**

"Thanks" said the Major before she put the phone back on its cradle, and looked at the other bed where Faith was still asleep. It was about thirty minutes after midnight, that the two of them ate some food from Happy Burger with Daniel and Colonel O'Neill before separating into their respective rooms. It was there that Faith sat on the bed and asked the Major if she still wanted to hear everything about her life. Nodding her head, the blonde officer got on the bed and sat next to Faith who held her hand again while promising that she won't break it. The smile that the Major had quickly vanished as Faith told her about everything that happened to her. The both of them were at it for three hours as they held on to each other, with tears streaming down each other's faces, while Faith told the Major about the beatings, the druggies that her mother entertained, the murder she heard her father commit… which made her mother hit her even more. She continued to tell the blonde officer about running away from home so that all the beatings would stop, and she even told the Major about what she had to do to survive.

Upon hearing all the horrors, Major Carter held on to Faith tightly while the Slayer continued to cry as she described even more beating. She them told Major Carter that she become like her step-mother in order to survive since she had nothing else that she could do…. Faith told the Major she did unspeakable things to survive, and that she was sorry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" said the Major as she wiped her eyes while whispering to Faith. She heard from General Hammond, and Faith herself, that her back ground was bad… not neither the Major or did she believe anyone else at the SGC, including General Hammond, realised how bad it was.

'Maybe Janet knows' thought the Major to herself as she soothed the crying Faith.

Faith, for her part' felt like the entire world was lifted from her shoulders as she hung on to her mother and cried. She could feel the Major brushing her hair with her fingers while comforting her until before she knew it; the Slayer closed her eyes and had fallen asleep.

It would be later that morning when Faith would open her eyes again, finding herself under a blanket, and turned onto her back as the Major approached her. She sat down next to Faith's head and brushed the hair away from the Slayer's forehead before telling her that she talked to Tara, and that they'll be by the hotel in an hour.

"How about Buffy?" asked Faith as she looked up at her mother.

"I asked Tara to talk to her about meeting with Colonel O'Neill so that we could get some information on Marcie" said the Major, "she'll call me back after talking to Buffy. Now, how about you get showered and changed, and then we go grab some breakfast?"

"Alright" said Faith as she slowly got up, and then sat on the bed with her legs crossed underneath her.

"You said you have bad memories" said the Major as Faith looked at her, and then nodded her head, "I can't do anything about that, but how about from now on we make new memories…. You and me, and our family. How about it?"

"Yes" said Faith as she leaned onto the Major's shoulder. Faith knew that she was the tough one… she had to be to live through her childhood, and that's what she still wanted to be… but now she had the opportunity to also be a normal girl with a close to normal life as possible. And she was going to take that opportunity by the horns and run with it.

TBC.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Peterson Air Force Base, Secured Medical Room, 0800 hours.**

Just before Teal'c and General Carter were to leave for Washington D.C, they were informed by General Hammond that the one of the people who attacked Faith had just woken up. The General told Teal'c and General Carter that the man, who identified himself as William Collins, was alert enough to talk.

"I've received a call from Colonel O'Neill" said the General over the phone as he talked to a still groggy General Carter who was staying in one of the VIP rooms at the SGC, "they'll be making plans to talk to those individuals later this morning. In the meantime, I'd like for you and Teal'c to make a stop at Peterson and have a chat with this Collins person. Use whatever method you feel would give you answers, Jacob."

"Understood, George" said the General as he sat on his bed, "and thanks."

The General then put down the phone and prepared to freshen up before he and Teal'c would have to leave for Peterson, followed by a plane ride to Washington D.C.

Once he and Teal'c, who had a woollen cap on to hide the tattoo that indicated he was the First Prime of Apophis, reached the secured room that Collins was being kept in, they walked towards the bed where the man was lying after they saw a nurse change the bandage on his shoulder. Waiting until the injury was cleaned, and the bandage changed, General Carter who was in his dress blues asked the nurse to give them the room.

"Of course, sir" said the nurse before she left, closing the door to the room behind her.

"Mr. Collins" said the General as he looked at the man, and then at his chart, and back up at the man again, "my name is General Jacob Carter, and the man next to me is Murray. Do you know why you're here?"

Collins just looked at the man, and then at Teal'c, before looking straight ahead; not saying a single word.

"Ah, the silent treatment" said the General as he stood next to the injured man, with Teal'c on the other side, "well, let me speak then… you, along with a group of other people, attacked and seriously injured a young woman in the alley next to O'Malley's Bar and Grill. You were taken down by an Air Force officer, while the rest of your party escaped. Now, we brought you here while we investigated why the young woman was attacked, and well… we've found some interesting things. For one, she's my grand-daughter… she the daughter of an Air Force officer."

At that, Collins looked at the General in surprise.

"You did not know of who Faith Lehane really was" said Teal'c as Collins turned to look at him.

"We've talked to Faith" said General Carter, "and we know about the Watcher's Council, we know about the Slayers, about their mission. So, man to man…. Did the Council send you at capture Faith?"

While Collins was surprised as he looked at birth General Carter and Teal'c on what they already knew; that didn't mean that he feared them. He had led assassination missions on various Council targets, targets that were more powerful than just these humans before him. He didn't fear them, and he knew that the Council would disavow him; and look after his wife and daughter if anything happened to him.

"You still to not wish to speak" said Teal'c as he looked at Collins.

"You give us some information on the Council" said the General, "and I'll make sure that the hole you get placed into has cable. As of now, because of your attempted assassination of an American citizen on American soil on the orders of a foreign entity, you will be considered as a terrorist. Given that the target you tried to murder was my granddaughter, I'll make sure you get put into the deepest hole you have. Just know that whatever your say will not prevent that from happening. And I know what you're thinking, you're a British citizen… that we should be calling the embassy and getting you counsel."

"You do not exist" said Teal'c as Collins looked at him.

"No one will be looking for you" said the General, "I'm sure your colleagues will tell the Council, but given the illegal actions you took to try and steal Faith again…. I doubt the Council will complain to the American government. But, you give us information… and I'll make sure your hole has a television."

Collins still kept quiet, not wanted to reveal anything. That was the unwritten rule of the Special Operations Teams; never reveal secrets of the Council. That it was better to die than to speak ill of the organization that was responsible for saving the world.

"Still nothing?' said the General as he leaned towards Collins, before looking at Teal'c and nodding his head.

"You will speak" said Teal'c as Collins looked on while the man in the woollen cap lifted his shirt, and then revealed cuts on his abdomen. Eyes opening wide, Collins looked at the creature that had come out from his abdomen and was screaming a high pitch wail.

**Tara's Dorm Room, Sunnydale, CA, 0907 hours.**

Immediately after her talk with Major Carter, Tara quickly got off her bed and made a call to Giles, telling him that the Major was in town and she wanted to talk to them in regards to magic. When the still sleepy Giles asked the blonde witch what time she had in mind, the Watcher got up immediately when she mentioned that she needed to see them in an hour.

"Very well" said Giles as he wiped his eyes, "I'll get ready and then pick you up, Tara. Did she give you her address?"

"Yes" said Tara.

"Give me forty minutes" said Giles as Tara nodded her head on the other end of the line, "did she say anything else?

"Just sounded urgent, Mr. Giles" said Tara, "I asked her if she wanted to talk to Mrs. Summers as well but she said this was a business trip with Faith."

"Faith is here?" asked Giles.

"That's what Sam told me" replied Tara, "she wanted you and me with her and Faith; while her colleagues talk to Buffy about Marcie Ross… is that name familiar to you?"

"Marcie Ross?" asked Giles as he stood just before he got into the restroom, "yes, I definitely remember that girl. But what does her colleagues want to know about Marcie? And Why?"

"I don't know, Mr. Giles" said Tara, "but I'll call Buffy and ask her to talk to them, it really seemed urgent."

"Alright" he replied from the other line, "call Buffy; perhaps it would be better if you call Joyce as well, maybe she'd feel better going with Buffy… especially since she knows what transpired with Marcie."

"Willow?" asked Tara.

"She experienced Marcie's anger too" said Giles, "as did I… but I'll talk to Major Carter about that."

"Al.. alright" said Tara, "I'll talk to Buffy, and then call Sam and tell her where to meet with Buffy. So I'll see you in forty minutes?"

"Yes" Giles replied.

Tara then put her phone down and sighed. She then made a call to Buffy's house and told the Blonde Slayer that some of the Major's colleagues wanted to talk to her about Marcie. Noting the surprise in Buffy's voice at the mention of Marcie, Tara wanted to ask who that girl was.. but decided that would be a question best saved for later. It was Buffy who told her that she'll bring Willow with her to the meeting since she also knew what Marcie was capable off.

'Capable of?' thought Tara to herself, 'what did she do?'

Deciding to ask when everything had calmed down, Tara arranged for Buffy and Willow to meet Major Carter's colleagues at the Summers residence. After making the arrangements, Tara called the Major and told her the plan; that Buffy would be able to talk at her house. She could sense that the blonde officer was a little hesitant, and offered to talk to Buffy so that they could choose another place.

"No, that's fine" said the Major, "thank you, Tara."

"You.. you're welcome" said Tara before the Major put the phone down.

Sighing, Tara then took off her shirt and shorts and headed into the shower. She was curious to know what was it that the Major wanted to know about magic; the blonde just hoped that she wasn't interested in learning how she could train in developing her own magic powers.

'No' thought Tara to herself, 'she said this was for business, and then she mentioned this Marcie Ross. Who was she? What did she do? Whatever it is, I need to tell Sam that she should not be dabbling in magic just for the fun of it. At least, if that's why she really wants to talk.'

Pushing any thoughts of magic to the back of her mind while she showered, Tara decided that it would be best to just wait until they talked to the Major to find out why it was so urgent that they talk.

**Sunnydale Villa, Room 1434, 0940 hours.**

The Major had just gotten out of the shower when a call came to her cell phone in the hotel room. Walking out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she walked past Faith who was looking out the window deep in thought. Looking at Faith, who turned her head towards her mother, the both of them gave each other a smile before the Major leaned in and picked up her phone. Looking at the caller I.D, she told Faith that it was Dr. Fraiser calling before she flipped the phone open and connected the call.

"Hi Janet" said the Major as he smiled into the phone.

"Sam" said Dr. Fraiser who was seated behind her desk with the door to her office closed. She was looking at a report in an open folder while asking the blonde officer if she could talk to Faith, that it was important.

"Ummm… yeah.. sure" said the Major with a confused look on her face as she handed the phone to Faith, "It's Dr. Fraiser."

"Oh" said Faith as she placed the phone on her ear and looked at her mother, "hey, doc… it's me."

"Hi Ellie" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the report, "listen, I'll get his out of the way first…. You know that blood test I did on you for your physical. You know… after you told me what happened to you?"

"Yeah" said Faith softly as she realized what the call was about while he heart started to race, "did you….."

The Major looked on as Faith brought her hand to her forehead while looking at the blonde and giving her a wide smile. He heard her daughter thanking Dr. Fraiser for everything she did before disconnecting the call and then handing the phone back to Major Carter.

"What was that about?" asked the Major as she put the phone back into her bag. Once the phone was back inside, Major Carter noticed tears gathered in Faith's eyes and immediately got worried, 'what's going on? Just now she was happy.. and now she's crying?'

"Remember the stuff I told you" asked Faith as the Major walked towards that Slayer and held her hands. She remembered everything that Faith told her about the abuse, including everything she had to do to survive after running away from home.

The Major nodded her head as Faith smiled while shedding tears. Tears that the Major wiped away with her fingers.

"I told the doc about it" said Faith as the Major nodded her head, "she told me that she'll do a full blood panel and.. and she just got the results."

"Ok" said Major Carter.

"I'm clean.. I… I thought that…" said Faith as Major Carter hugged her daughter tightly, "I'm…"

"You're alright" said Major Cater as she kissed Faith's cheeks while hugging her tight, "you'll still be my daughter even if anything was different. I don't want you to think otherwise, Ellie. Never think that.. ever."

Faith could only nod her head on the Major's shoulder before the blonde officer told Faith that she had to go and change, and that once they were done with talking to Tara and Giles; they'll be heading to D.C. to talk to the President.

"And then" said the Major as she cupped the young woman's face gently, "you, me, and dad will spend some time in the city before leaving for San Diego. I mean.. if you want.. of course."

"D'uh" said Faith as the both of them then laughed while Faith wiped her tears, "I do.. yes… of course I do."

"I'll go change" said the Major as she kissed Faith's cheek before heading back to the restroom to change. She then got up from the bed and headed to the window where she looked out into the parking lot. It was then that she noticed a white coloured car parking next to Tara's car. She watched as Giles got out from the front seat, followed by Tara who walked over to the car. Faith saw the young woman smile while remembering what she did to the cloned back in the hospital. Shaking her head, Faith told herself that she needed to apologize to her for what happened.

"I see them, mom" said Faith while the Major acknowledged from the restroom, saying that she'll be out in a few minutes.

It was five minutes later that Faith heard voices of the guards standing outside of the door to the hotel room asking both Giles and Tara to identify themselves. A few seconds later, the Major walked out of the restroom in a fresh set of clothes before she, and then Faith, placed their bags in the middle of the two beds in the room.

"Ready?" asked the Major as she smiled at Faith who in turn simply nodded her head. The Major then heard knowing on the door before she went open it while Faith just stood at the table that was placed next to the window. She saw her mother open the door while talking to the guard before stepping back and letting both Giles and Tara into the room.

Faith looked at both Giles and Tara as they gave her small smiles while the Major closed the door behind her and then walked past them and stood next to Faith.

"Hello, Faith" said Giles as he took off his glasses and looked at the girl who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt that had a crescent moon embroidered on it, "you look well."

"Thank, G-man" said Faith nodding her head before she looked at Tara, and then remembered what she did in the staircase.

Tara, for her part, noticed the difference in her aura almost immediately. Where the Faith she had met back in the hospital had an uneven and violent, even detached aura about her; the one standing next to her still had that violent aura, but it wasn't as pronounced as before. It seemed more calming as Faith took a step towards her and apologized for attacking her back in the hospital.

"It.. it's alright" said Tara as she gave Faith a small smile, "I.. I understand why.. you know.. why you did it."

"Still" said Faith as she reached back and picked up some keys before handing it to Tara, "here's the keys to you car, I.. I'm sorry about that too. Mom's filled it up with gas, even put in something that gives off that new car smell.. you know."

"You didn't have to" said Tara looking at Faith, and then at the Major, "but thank you."

"And… and about the money I stole… I…."

"No" said Tara as the Major held on to Faith's hand, "it's alright. I'm alright even without that… I.. I'm just glad to see you more calm, and happy."

Faith just gave the young woman a smile before the Major suggested that all of them take their seats at the table, that they needed to have a quick chat.

"Major?" asked Giles as he sat next to Tara, while the blonde officer sat next to Faith, "Tara said you mentioned something about spells that erase memories. Would you be trying to…"

"No" said the Major shaking her head, figuring what it was that Giles wanted to ask, "I'm not looking to practise magic, or anything like that. Recently, there was one person we told the truth about my daughter, Ellie."

"Ellie?" asked Giles as he looked at Faith.

"Mom named me after my grandmother" blushed Faith.

"It's a beautiful name" said Tara as she watched Faith's aura explode in a variety of colours as she looked at her mother and then back at herself and Giles. The blonde witch couldn't help but smile at how much she loved the Major; since the only other time she saw explosions of colour like that was when Willow's together with OZ.

"But the person we told the truth to" said the Major as she held Faith's hand under the table while rubbing the top of the Slayer's hand gently with her thumb, "he claimed not to remember we contacted him a few days later."

"Interesting" said Giles as he looked at a surprised Tara, and then back ate Major, "he didn't remember anything? At all?"

"No" said the Major, "my Commanding Officer told him about my DNA test that proves I'm Ellie's mother, and even sent a new copy to him just so that he could be sure. He then told us that he already created a file on Ellie, but he didn't remember making it. We believe that it could be someone close to him who may have used a spell, or… well.. something; and we've told him to feign ignorance in knowing that his memories may have been erased… or fixed."

"Memory spells are taboo among most magic users" said Tara, "it's.. it's immoral. But.. but some still use it."

"Major" said Giles, "how do you intend to find out who used the spell?"

"We have our ways" said the Major, "it's classified. But I need to know what I'm looking for; I mean… if there's a piece of paper, artifact, crystal, book… anything?"

"Usually a spell, or a crystal" said Tara, "if it's a crystal… then you have to be very careful. Those who use spells don't have to worry about affecting themselves, but those who use crystals already have a counter-spell that they use on themselves so that when they're…. I mean.. even if they're just looking at the crystal without the spell, they could forget random memories."

"Major" said Giles, "if this is as important as you say… I mean in capturing the one responsible for changing memories. Then you would need someone experienced in magic, and it's use."

"I think we could handle it and…"

"I have no doubt" said Giles as he leaned forward, "but am I right to say that you believe the Council has a hand in this?"

"We believe so" said the Major.

"If the Council is involved" said Giles, "then I wouldn't be surprised if they have more tricks up their sleeves."

"The truth is, Mr. Giles" said the Major, "where we're going requires security clearance, and.. well… given Ellie's involvement with what's going on, her status as a Slayer and my daughter… I've gotten her cleared to use some experimental technology that involves hypnosis. That's the main reason I can't have anyone going with us at the last minute."

'I see" said Giles.

However, Tara was looking at Faith and the Major and just sensed that they were hiding something. She then looked at the Watcher sitting next to her as he continued to tell them about what to expect, before she looked at Faith who was occasionally glancing over at the blonde. Tara could tell that Faith knew that what the Major said wasn't totally true, but then again.. there wasn't anything malicious in the lie. Shaking her head, Tara decided not to tell anyone about anything she saw in their aura's, or didn't see. She smiled when the Major asked her if she knew any spells that could protect herself and her colleagues before being affected by any crystals, or spells, or even charms.

"I can get something ready for you in an hour" said Tara, "I just need to get some supplies. When will you be leaving?"

"We're planning on leaving for the airport after lunch" said the Major, "we're going to Washington to find out the one who changed this individual's memories. Then Ellie, myself and my father will be spending some time to ourselves."

"That's good" said Giles as he looked at Faith, still unsure of what he could say out loud that would lessen what the Council did to her, or their neglect that eventually led her straight to the hands of the Mayor. He didn't know what he could say except for, "I am sorry, Faith. About everything."

All that Faith could do was nod at the man. She didn't want to say anything to him except thanking him for saving her life. And that's what she did.

"Thanks" said Faith, "you saved my life after.. you know."

Giles nodded his head. He knew that he had made a mistake with Faith, that if he had been as involved with her as he was with Buffy, then things would be different. But, as it was… Faith had her real mother by her side, and he hoped that the currently short haired, and light blonde Slayer would have a normal life.

The four of them continued to talk for another thirty minutes before Tara and Giles left for the Magic Box. Tara told them that she'll be back soon with something to protect them. Before they left, however, Giles tuned and asked why they wanted to know about Marcie Ross.

"My colleagues are talking to Buffy at her home" said the Major, "I'm sure that she'll let you know, Mr. Giles."

"Very well" said Giles, "but I should also let you know that a Watcher, and another Slayer have arrived in Sunnydale."

"We're aware" said the Major, "and they wont do a thing. Leave them a message from me to this Watcher if he happens to catch wind that we're here. If anyone form the Council, it could be a Watcher or this new Slayer… if any of them comes after Ellie. It will be war, magic or not… they will pay the price for coming after Ellie if they try. Juts leave them that message?"

"Of.. of course" said Giles nodding his head while Tara looked at the Major, and then as Faith who was smiling. She could tell that she meant every word of what she just said, that she and her people would really go to war if they tried anything to hurt Faith, or to try and capture her.

"Sam, Faith" said Tara as she gave them a small wave, "we'll be back soon. Give us an hour and a half, maximum?"

"If we're not here, then we'll be at that Espresso Pump place" said the Major as Tara and Giles nodded their heads before leaving the room. Closing the door behind them.

"I guess we now wait for Jack, and Daniel?" asked Faith as she looked at her mother.

"Yep" she said as she waited for the call from the Summers house to indicate that they were done with talking to Buffy.

**TBC.**

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Oz's Room, 0910 hours.**

With it being the Summer break before they started attending U.C. Sunnydale, and her day off, Willow was sleeping with Oz when she received a call from Buffy on his phone at about ten minutes after nine in the morning. It was a groggy Oz who opened his eyes at the ringing of the phone before he rolled back, smiling at the fact that one of his arms was trapped under his girlfriend's body, and then reached for his phone. He lodge the receiver between his ear and his shoulder wipe he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he listened to Buffy talking on the other line about needing to speak to Willow, that it was an emergency.

"Yea" said the young man as he rolled towards Willow's sleeping form, "just give me a sec."

'Sorry, OZ" said Buffy, 'this is kinda urgent. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't."

"It's alright" said Oz as he kissed Willow's bare shoulder before he propped himself on his elbow, leaned in and then whispered into the redhead's ear, "Will, it's Buffy. She needs to talk to you."

"Ummm…." groaned the redhead shaking her head before mumbling, "sleepy."

"Come on, Will" smiled Oz as he kissed her cheek, "she said it's really important."

"Ok" said Willow as she continued to lie on her side while pointing a finger to her right ear, "hands-free, please."

"Sure" said Oz as he place the receiver on Willow's ear. He then went on to kissing the girl's shoulder while she talked to Buffy.

"Hey, Buff" said the redhead with a smile on her face, and her eyes closed, "what's up?"

"Will" she said, "can you come by my place? Some of Faith's mother's friends are coming to talk to me about Marcie Ross, and… well, I was hoping you'd come too."

"Wait" said Willow as her eyes went wide open, "Faith's here?"

Upon hearing Faith's name, Oz stopped kissing Willow and listened intently to what Willow was saying on the phone.

"Yep" replied Buffy as she started to head into the shower after telling Joyce that they'll be having company, "they want to talk about Marcie, I don't know why and well, since you faced her too maybe it's better if you come and talk to them about her?"

"What do you think they want to know about Marcie?" asked Willow as she sat up in bed while Oz shook the arm that was under the redhead's body awake before starting to listen again.

"I don't know" said Buffy, "but.. but you think you can come by?"

"Yea" said Willow as she hurried off the bed, "I'll be there soon. Are you gonna call Tara and Giles?"

"Actually she called Tara" said the blonde Slayer while, on the other end of the line Willow looked surprised, "Tara called me to say that she and Giles will be meeting Faith and Sam."

"I still can't believe that she's the daughter of someone like that" said Willow as she stood up while Oz looked at his girlfriend, whose back was towards him, and frowned, "you gonna tell them about all the things Faith did too?"

"I think they know" said Buffy, "I mean I did tell Sam about the person that Faith is, it could help if they had another perspective from another person."

"I know exactly what to tell them" said Willow, "I mean.. you know… trying to go all wacky and kill me… then trying to kill Xander, and then…. You know.. kicking him out after having sex with him. A lot more other stuff too. The box of Gravrok ring a bell?"

"Don't mention that thing" said Buffy as she shuddered while recalling the large spiders that walked out of that black box that the Scoobies had stolen from the Mayor, who wanted it back in exchange for the safe return of Willow, "ever… never-ever, Will."

"Fine" said Willow as she stood up and turned around. It was then she noticed the look on Oz's face… the same look that said he had something to say, but he was going to keep it inside and remain stoic, "alright, Buff. I'll see you at your house soonplace."

Willow brought down the phone and looked at Oz as he got off the bed and walked towards her. She handed him the phone which Oz then placed on the charger, before he gave Willow a small smile.

"Oz? What's wrong?" asked Willow walking towards him, grabbing a hold of his hand before heading to the shower.

"Nothing" said Oz as he walked with Willow to the shower when he suddenly stopped, frowned and then glanced at Willow and spoke gently, "maybe we shouldn't say things like what you just told Buffy."

"Like what?" asked Willow as Oz looked at her.

"That you couldn't believe that she's your idol's daughter" said Oz.

"But it's true" said Willow, "I mean.. you know Faith, you know what she did, OZ. To all of us. To me, to Buffy, to Xander. She's a psycho who….."

"What if she wasn't taken by the Council, Will" said Oz as Willow frowned. He then put his hands on the redhead's cheeks and spoke gently, "Giles said that her life was hard, Sam mentioned that she was abused… that kind of thing changes someone."

"She had her chance to be with friends, Oz" said Willow defending herself, "she could have been friends with me, with Buffy, with Xander…. I mean we gave her a chance."

"Did we, really?" asked Oz as Willow looked on surprised, "Willow, I admit I don't know her that well… I'll be the first to admit that, but did we really make an effort to know her?"

"Mrs. Summers asked her to her place for Christmas the day it snowed" said Willow as Oz smiled and held Willow's hands tightly, "and… and we did ask her to come with us for patrols or to fight demons."

"Other than that" said Oz, "Willow, haven't you noticed that Faith was only called when she was needed. What did she do in the meantime?"

"Maybe she was… you know… doing some guy or…"

"Will" said Oz with a frown on his face.

"I don't know, Oz" shrugged Willow, "if she had problems, she could've come to us. We're just a phone call away, but she's the one who didn't want to hang out with us. We called her for missions, but she never showed up and Buffy had to do the fighting herself… I mean we were there too but she did most of the fighting. And let's not forget she went all dark side on us, she nearly killed Angel who just happened to be the strongest fighter... he and Buffy. We needed them both."

"We still shouldn't have done that" said Oz referring to just walking away and leaving Giles alone with Buffy and Angel so that the Watcher could prevent the blonde Slayer from committing a mistake.

"She wasn't going to help us" said Willow as she looked at Oz, and then at the floor, "we did what we had to do, Oz. I knew that there wasn't any spell or fake blood that could cure him, I didn't need to look at the books.. besides, it was already too late. Angel wouldn't have been able to last another full day. Buffy made the right call; she saved the world again…. And… and.. Faith's alive. I mean, she's not dead… not anymore. So all's right with the world, you know? Oh… oh… let's not forget that she assaulted Tara, and stole her money.. and her car."

Oz wanted to say something, but looking at the redhead in front of him and made the decision not to. He knew that when Willow latched onto something, she wouldn't let it go. The only thing he could do was hope that she took his words to heart. The both of them went into the shower before they headed to his van, and then to the Summers house.

**The Summers Residence, 0945 hours.**

It was nearly ten minutes since Willow and Oz arrived at Buffy's house. The blonde Slayer was having breakfast with Joyce, who was planning on staying with Buffy, and Dawn. Willow and Oz were later arrivals to the Summers home who joined them at the table, with Oz just drinking some coffee. The four of them, plus Dawn, were eating quietly when the younger Summers girl broke the silence.

"So" said Dawn as she sat up, "will we meet Faith's mom? I mean, I know that Buffy already met her… and Willow has this real geeky crush thing going and…"

"Tara said that Sam will be meeting her and Giles at their hotel room" said Joyce.

"Oh" said Willow as she looked up at Buffy after taking a bite off her pancakes, "have you called Kennedy, or her Watcher?"

"No" said Buffy shaking her head, "there's no need to. This doesn't involve them."

It was then that the doorbell rang and Joyce sighed before getting up, and walked past Buffy as she lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder before heading to the foyer.

"Here we go" said Buffy as she got up from her seat and walked after Joyce who was waiting at the door.

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel wee on the other side of the door sndstepped back as it was opened by an older blonde woman, with a younger blonde standing next to her. The Colonel took a quick took at the younger one, and figured that she was the Buffy that Faith had mentioned back at the base; that and because of the fact that she seemed to quickly size him and Daniel up to determine what kind of threat they posed.

Shaking his head, the Colonel then took a step forwards and introduced himself.

"Ma'am" said the Colonel to Joyce as he shook her hand, "my name's Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson" said Daniel as he then shook Joyce's hand before she invited them into her home. Once they stepped onto the foyer, the two of them noticed two young women, a redhead and a young brunette, as well as a light-brown haired young man getting up from their seats and looking at them.

The Colonel then noticed that the young brunette was looking dreamily at Daniel as the older man started to laugh on the inside.

"We're sorry about coming at an odd time, Mrs. Summers" said Daniel as he turned to the older blonde who then introduced Buffy before telling them that there wasn't a problem at all. She then introduced the Colonel and Daniel to Oz, and Willow.

"And this is Dawn" said Joyce as she held on to the brunette's shoulder, "my youngest."

"Hi" said Dawn as she grinned at Daniel and waved.

"Hi" said Daniel, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Two 'L's'" said the Colonel as he held up two fingers.

"You're a scientist?" asked Dawn while Willow walked over to Buffy and nudged her before whispering to her best friend that her younger sister seemed like she had a crush on the Giles look-a-like.

"Archaeologist, and linguist" said Daniel as Dawn grinned.

"Dawnie" said Joyce, "go upstairs and get your homework done."

"But mom…"

"Why does the Air Force need an archaeologist?" asked Buffy as everyone then looked at her.

"I actually work deep down in Cheyenne Mountain" said Daniel as he recalled the cover story that he was meant to tell people, "there are numerous climate controlled vaults that contain archaeological findings that museums send to my team to authenticate and examine, and if needed.. to store, at least until they're needed. We've got a lot of valuable artefacts from all across the world and…."

"Daniel" said the Colonel as the younger man nodded his and frowned.

"Sorry' said Daniel, "I kind of got sidetracked."

'What languages could you speak?" asked Dawn excitedly.

"Latin, Ancient Egyptian, Russian, German, Spanish, Mandarin.. and a few others" said Daniel as Dawn looked at him before leaning forward.

"Can you stay?" she whispered before Buffy pulled her back, and Willow patted the brunette on the back while whispering for her to calm down.

"I'm sure our guests would like some coffee?" asked Joyce wanting to change the subject as she motioned towards them to take a seat while Willow took a seat next to Buffy and Oz, and Dawn sat with an open seat next to her for Joyce, "and pancakes?"

"Just coffee for the both of us, ma'am" said the Colonel as Joyce nodded her head before she went to the kitchen to pour two cups. In the meantime, Buffy and Willow were looking at the Colonel and Daniel while Oz just sat back on his chair quietly.

"How's Faith doing?" asked Oz, the first to break the silence.

"She's better" said the Colonel, "she's healing from the stabbing by the men from the Council."

"I see" said Oz nodding his head.

"Actually" said Daniel as he leaned forward, "we came to discuss a young woman by the name of Marcie Ross, she used to attend Sunnydale High?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "I kinda know her."

"What can you tell us about her?" asked Colonel O'Neill as Joyce walked back in with the two cups of Coffee for Daniel and the Colonel.

"We didn't really know her" said Willow, "I mean I've been there in Sunnydale the longest and, well…. I've never really noticed her."

"I take it you two know about the Hellmouth?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, yes" said the Colonel as he took a sip of the hot liquid while glancing at Buffy, "we know a lot of things."

"Right" said Buffy as she looked back at the Colonel before she looked away and sighed, "so about Marcie… Giles' theory is that she became invisible since she fell ignored by everyone. She knew she was invisible to everyone and so, she became invisible."

"She nearly killed a few students, teachers… people she thought ignored her" said Willow, "she went nuts just like….."

"Will" said Oz as he grabbed her hand. Willow truned back to look at Oz who was shaking his head.

'Just like?" asked teh Colonel.

"Nothing" said Willow, "she just went nuts. She tried to kill me, Giles, and my best firned Xander."

"And where is Xander?" asked Daniel.

"Road trip" Buffy said as the Colonel nodded his head while Daniel took a sip pf coffee, "but anyway, Marcie kidnapped me, and an acquaintance of mine.. Cordelia. And since you know I'm a Slayer and all, I had to try and beat her. I got a lucnkt hit, she fell into a curtain… I hit her ahain since I could see her, but before I could take her down.. these Feds came and took her away."

"Feds?" asked Daniel before he looked at the Colonel, and then at Buffy again. The same thought was going through their heads at the same time… either this was the work of the Council, or elements within their own government wanted to take Faith out for some unknown reason.

"They had FBI badges" said Buffy, "I asked if she was the only one they got…. They didn't answer. But I know enough that Marcie wasn't the only one."

"Poor girl" said Joyce while Dawn sat back and glanced at Daniel, and then at Oz who noticed the young brunette. Dawn's face then got red before she looked down at the table, "when Buffy told me about Marcie later on, it was a surprise. Especially with her being a Slayer… the existence of vampires, and all these things… but when she told me about Marcie… it was one of the saddest stories I've ever heard."

The Colonel and Daniel nodded their heads before taking a sip of their coffee, and then they looked at Dawn, and then at Joyce.

"Mrs. Summers" said the Colonel, "what we have to say about Marcie, well… what happened needs to be told without Dawn at the table."

"Dawn" said Joyce, "could you excuse us, please."

"Oh come on" said Dawn as she looked at her mother.

"Young lady" said Joyce with an eye brow raised.

"Fine" she sighed as she got off her seat before looking at Daniel and asking him if he could recommend some books to read since she wanted to study archaeology. Daniel nodded his head as the young woman grinned before she ran up the stairs while Joyce followed behind her and made sure she ran up the entire staircase, and then into her own room.

"Colonel?" asked Joyce as she sat back down next to Buffy.

"Marcie broke into Cheyenne Mountain" said the Colonel as Willow, Buffy, and Oz looked at each other and then at the Colonel, "they attacked the Chief Medical Officer who was attending to Faith. She beat her pretty good, but the good Doc tried to protect Faith. She god hit again before Faith got a few hits in; Faith's tough, she saved herself… and the doctor."

"So Marcie's captured?" asked Joyce while Willow and Buffy looked at each other when the Colonel said that Faith saved Dr. Fraiser and beat Marcie.

"Yes… well, she was" said the Colonel.

"She escaped?" asked Oz.

"I was visiting Jack and another friend during my break" said Daniel shaking his head knowing full well that what he said was a lie, "we were heading for the Mess Hall when there was the sound of a small explosion."

"Wait" said Oz surprised while Buffy and Willow looked at each other confused, "she's dead? She was carrying a bomb?"

"We found fragments of an explosive device made to look at a pacemaker on her heart" said the Colonel, "all we can say is that she died. Which is why we needed to ask you if you knew who took her away?"

"They had FBI badges" said Buffy shaking her head, "she's really dead?"

"Yes" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel again and hoped for all their sakes that the badges were fake.

"How's her mother?" asked Joyce, "does she know?"

"The official story is that Marcie died in a car accident" said the Colonel, "it was in the file we found, dated soon after she was taken from Sunnydale High."

"I see" said Joyce as she looked at the table, and then back up at the Colonel. Her heart beat faster as she asked the next question, "how is.. umm…. How is Faith doing?"

"She's slowly adjusting" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel who was trying his best not to say anything, because if he did.. the first words out of his mouth would be why Joyce or Giles hadn't done anything to make sure that Faith had a safe environment to live, instead of staying in a motel. They remembered Major Carter asking Faith about vampires on their drive to Sunnydale, and she told them that vampires can't enter private homes unless they are explicitly invited in. She also told them that in public places like motels, there was no such rule. Daniel remembered the Colonel and Major Carter being livid that anyone would allow a Slayer, much less a Slayer who was a minor, to stay alone in a place where she could be attacked by vampires at any time.

The truth was that the Major wanted to say something to Joyce, she wanted Joyce to come to meet her with Tara and Giles… but it was Faith who told them that there wasn't any need to say anything to them; that it wouldn't help. Daniel shook his heads of what Faith was telling them.. that they shouldn't blame Joyce or Giles for what happened, but he knew that the Colonel, Major Carter… even he himself was angry at Joyce and Giles, as well as the kids in front of them. However, Faith was the one who asked them not to bring it up.. and they agreed not to; no matter how much they wanted to tell the people around them what they felt, "Sam's excited that she got Faith back… well, she's just excited that Faith's really alive. She's already met her grandfather, and next step is her cousins."

"Can.. can you tell her mother that I'm sorry" said Joyce as the Colonel and Daniel looked at her confused, "maybe things would have been different if I had taken Faith into my home, but… to be honest with you, I don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was because I was still getting used to having Buffy be the Slayer and I really didn't know what to do with two and… I'm just sorry. Could you tell her, for me?"

"We will" said Daniel as he and the Colonel then stood up before telling them that they were supposed to meet the Major and Faith. That Faith had an uncle they needed to see in Washington, D.C.

"Ummm…" said Buffy as the Colonel looked at her as she stood up too, "be careful with Faith."

"Excuse me?" said the Colonel as Joyce walked over to Buffy and asked her to let it go, that they should be happy Faith has a chance at a normal life now.

"Faith…. Faith" said Willow as Oz stood up and held her hand, silently asking her not to say anything, "she.. she killed two people, she held me prisoner and almost killed me, she sexually assaulted a friend.. someone who tried to go out of his way to help her, and she tried to help the mayor destroy the world."

"She tried to kill an ally" said Buffy as she crossed her arms over her chest, "and thanks to Atwood, my mom knows that I killed Faith, and Giles brought her back to life. And to save the world, I'd do it over again."

"I see" said the Colonel as he looked at Buffy and then at Willow, and then at Joyce who was frowning at her daughter, while the Colonel's anger was just bristling under the surface. He then took a deep breath and looked at the blonde Slayer, "the Council's made it clear that you're off limits… you and the new Slayer. Somehow they still think that since Faith is a Slayer, then she belongs to them despite them having kidnapped her. And I'll tell you the same thing that they were told, if anyone comes after Faith to…"

"Jack" said Daniel as he grabbed the man's arm and squeezed gently, silently asking him to calm down. The Colonel then closed his eyes, shook his head before he turned to tell Joyce that he'll relay her message to Major Carter. Joyce couldn't do anything other than nod his head before accompanying him to the foyer while Daniel remained behind, looked at Buffy, Willow, and Oz who was frowning at Willow. The archaeologist then took out a piece of paper, and a pen, before he wrote out a series of numbers and then left it gently on the table in front of them.

"I know what it's like to be alone" said Daniel after making sure that the Colonel and Joyce were outside on the porch before he looked at Willow, Oz and then at Buffy, "my parents died when I was eight, my grandfather didn't want me because he was too busy with his own work, so I've been bouncing in the system since then. I know how Faith feels when there's no one to look out for you.. but luckily for me, a nice family adopted me. But those memories of being in one foster home after another, and the feeling that no-one wanted me is still in my mind… if will forever be there. Faith's experiences are much worse than what I had to go through… but in many ways it's still the same. She with her family now, and we'll be watching over her."

"That…" said Buffy as Daniel interrupted her while nodding at the piece of paper.

"Despite what the Council told us… you know, to stay away from you" said Daniel, "we'll still help you if you call for it. If you don't, then that's up to you as well; but I think Faith will be the one to insist that we help. You don't know this, but Faith told us everything about what happened in that alleyway… even told us that you shouldn't be the one who gets into trouble."

"She's the one that killed Finch, not Buffy" said Willow as Daniel looked at her and shook his head.

"That piece of paper has NORAD's number" said the archaeologist, "as well as my number in the Archaeological department if you can't reach the others."

"Thanks" said Oz nodding his head while he picked up the piece of paper before Daniel turned and headed to the foyer while Buffy, Willow and Oz just stood alone in the dining room. The three of them just stood as Joyce said goodbye to Colonel O'Neill and Daniel before she closed the door, and just stood in the foyer looking at the closed door while rubbing her forehead.

"That could have gone better" whispered Joyce to herself before she looked at the door again.

TBC.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Sunnydale Villa, Room 1434, 1015 hours.**

It was nearly five minutes since Giles and Tara left the room, and Faith and Major Carter were left alone inside. They were making sure that every belongings they had were back in their bags when the Major's phone rang. Walking to her purse to pick it up, she reached in and took out the phone before activating it. Faith was checking her bag when the Major answered, and the dark haired Slayer turned around when she heard the Major talk to Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she looked at Faith, "yes, we're done here. But… well, Miss Maclay will be handing us something in an hour.. yes, sir… it could be important if any magic 's involved. I told her that we could meet at this place called the Espresso Pump in an hour."

Faith watched as her mother started to nod her head before telling the Colonel that she'll have the guards outside drop her, and Faith, off at the Espresso Pump before having them go on their way back to the Sunnydale Army base and the Colonel can meet them at ten coffee shop in the rental car.

"I'm ready" said Faith as she swung the bag over her shoulder. The both of them then walked out of the room, while being escorted by the two guards outside their door. The Major told them that they were to drop them off at the coffee shop, and then they could leave for the Sunnydale Army base.

'Understood, ma'am" said one of the guards as they led the two of them through the elevator, and then down to the hotel lobby where the Major checked herself and Faith out of their room. They then headed out of the lobby and into the black SUV that was parked nearby.

"Huh" said Faith sarcastically as she closed the door once she got into the SUV before looking at the Major, "I wonder what nice things they had to say about me."

"Does it matter?" asked the Major as she looked at the younger, shorter haired girl.

"Guess not" said Faith as she sat back on the soft car seat and looked out the window, and then looked over at the Major, "I guess… I mean, I guess I just wanna know what they feel since I just found out I have a mother in my life… you know. I know it sounds selfish, and… I guess I just want to throw it in their face. That makes me sound like a bitc…. I mean, you know, but I can't help thinking like that sometimes."

"Weren't you the one who told me not to confront Mrs. Summers about why she never took you in?" asked the Major as Faith smiled and looked out the window as the SUV started to move, before she looked at her mother, "well?"

"Yea" said the Slayer as she rubbed the back of her head as Major Carter moved closer to her and put her arm around Faith's shoulder, "it's hypocritical of me, but it's just something in my mind you know?"

"We'll finish what we need to finish" said the Major, "and then we set off for D.C. Dad, and Teal'c should already be there by now."

Faith just nodded her head before she sighed and placed her head on the Major's shoulder. It was a few minutes after leaving the hotel parking lot, and making a few turns from one street to another, that one of the guards looked back and told the Major that they were being followed. Suddenly alert, Faith sat up and looked over the backseat through the rear window at a blue sedan that was a few cars away. The Major looked through the tinted rear window as well before asking the guards if they were absolutely sure.

"Yes, ma'am" said one of the guards, "what would you like us to do, ma'am?"

"I'm betting that it's the new Watcher" said Faith as she looked back at the car again, before looking at Major Carter, "probably paid off the front desk guy to let him know if I showed up in town."

"Keep on going to the Espresso Pump" said the Major as she reached onto her purse and called the Colonel. After he answered the call, the Major told him where she was, and that her SUV was being followed by someone… possibly the Watcher of the new Slayer, "I'd suggest just meeting at the coffee shop as planned, sir. If he wants to talk… then we could talk."

"You sure about this, Carter?" asked the Colonel who was driving down streets to the Espresso Pump, "we could meet you in a few minutes, then we'll ask him what he thinks he's doing."

"We can do that when we arrive, sir" said the Colonel.

"I'd really like to have a chat with him too" said Faith as she looked at the car following them.

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she talked to the Colonel while nodding at Faith, "even Ellie would like a word with him."

**Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, ten minutes later.**

The two guards had just dropped off the Major and Faith at the entrance to the Espresso pump before driving off. Taking their bags with them, the two women walked up the stairs and sat at the table next to a wall that looked out into the street. The Major saw on a side that looked out at the car that was following them as it parked, and then she looked at the shadow inside the car sitting on the driver's side.

"Here he comes" said the Major as Faith turned around after she sat down to see a man in a full sleeved shirt, brown trousers, and a brown tie getting out of the car…and then running across the street to the coffee shop.

"Hey guy" said Faith as she leaned back on her chair and looked up at the man, "find following us around fun?"

"Sorry about that" said the man as he pointed at a seat, "may I join you?"

"No" said the Major, "who are you?"

"Richard Atwood" he replied as he brought his hand forward so that the Major could shake it, however all she did was look at his hand, and then up at his face. Atwood then frowned and pulled his hand back and put both of them into his pockets, "I am the Watcher of the new official Sunnydale Slayer."

"Official?" asked the Major.

"Buffy Summers technically doesn't work for us anymore" said Atwood while a car stopped at the side of the road. Interrupted, Atwood looked at the newly arrived car as the men walked out, waved at Faith and the Major before walking up the stairs. Atwood watched as the newly arrived men took position behind Faith while the Major stood up and crossed her hands over her chest. Undeterred, Atwood looked at the Major again, "even though she quit the Council, the agreement with your government remains. And, as for Miss Lehane…"

"She's not part of your Council" said the Major as she stepped forward while the Colonel walked over to her, as Daniel stood next to Faith. The archaeologist looked around and noticed that there weren't a lot of people, but he still hoped that there wasn't going to be any destruction of property.

"That's the issue" said Atwood looking at the Major while nodding towards Faith's direction, "as long as she's a Slayer, she is part of the Council. I've had a talk with Mr. Travers this morning after I discovered that Miss Lehane and yourself arrived in Sunnydale. And he would like to make an offer."

"What offer?" asked Faith.

"You" said Atwood as he looked at Faith, "you get to stay with your mother in Colorado Springs, but you must continue your duty. A Watcher will be assigned to you, he or she will train you.. and in the meantime you get to live your life. We will overlook your past transgressions as well. It'll be just like Miss Summers is apparently living her life while performing her duties. And just like my Slayer, Kennedy, will eventually come down to a pattern and live her life while slaying. It's the best offer you'll get."

"Or?" asked the Colonel O'Neill, "and may I remind you, that if you have anything to say that will harm this young woman… then your organization will be paying big time."

"I'm afraid not" said Atwood shaking his head, "if Miss Lehane doesn't agree to those terms, the Watchers Council has the resources needed to have her arrested for high crimes against Great Britain. We will seek extradition, and we will win."

"Excuse me?" asked Daniel as Faith got up and had her hands rolled into fists.

"The newspaper headlines will read Miss Ellie Carter, daughter of noted Astrophysicist and Air Force officer, Major Samantha Carter, plotted terrorist attacks on several targets in London… from the Houses of Parliament, to the London Eye, to… take your pick" said Atwood with a smile as the Major looked at Colonel O'Neill whose face was already getting red, as was Daniel, before she looked at Faith who had her jaw locked in anger and looked as if she was about to throttle the man as he continued, "Ellie Carter, also known as Faith Lehane travelled to London last week to meet with a terrorist cell before heading back to the U.S. However, she is currently missing.. her mother does not know where she is, but she is armed and dangerous."

Atwood looked at the Major, and then at the others before sighing.

"All I'm trying to say is that the Council has vast resources at its disposal" said Atwood, "we can have travel documents, phone records… anything we need created in a matter of days; and an operation like Deep Space Telemetry doesn't have the resources to fight us. The sooner you people realize that, the better it will be for Faith… or is it Ellie?"

"You" hissed Faith as she took a few steps towards Atwood when Daniel gently pulled her back, "you do not get to call me Ellie, you… or Buffy, the Scoobies… or anyone else; none of you get to call be by that name. The only ones who get to call me that is my mother… my mother… the woman your Council stole me from; my mother and these guys… to them I'm Ellie… don't you dare use that name."

"Whether Ellie decides to continue this job is up to her" said the Major, "it's her choice ultimately, but…."

"No" said Faith, "I'm not gonna be following the Council's marching orders. I'm making a choice that I'm happy with… a choice that won't make me wish I puke the next morning… I'm not one of the Council's soldiers… not their weapons, and not their tools. I'm gonna be with my mother.. yea, the same one you people took me away from… I'm gonna be with her, I'm gonna finish school, I'm gonna do everything a normal girl gets to do… I wanna be someone like my mom. SO you… and your Council can honestly go and shove it."

"And" said the Colonel as he approached Atwood while the Major smiled at Faith before she walked around the table and put her arm around Faith's shoulder while Daniel stepped back, "never, ever threaten any of my people… or their family. If the Council does anything, and I mean anything to Miss Carter.. and I mean the both of them, then there's nothing on this Earth that will keep you, or your organization, hidden from us. You have resources, fine… so do we. If Travers does anything… if he even sends Miss Carter a postcard, we will drop a hammer on the Council. We will crush it."

The Colonel then leaned forward and put a hand on the Watchers shoulder before whispering into his ear with a voice as cold as ice.

"I dare you" he said, "make a move."

The Colonel then looked at Atwood before stepping back with his hands in his pockets.

"Well" said Atwood as he sighed, unfazed by the cold look he saw in the Colonel's eyes before looking at Faith, "I do hope you reconsider."

"Leave" said Faith as her arm trembled.

"Goodbye" said Atwood with a smile as he walked back down the stairs while Major Carter and Faith looked on. The blonde then held on tight to Faith's shoulder before whispering that there's nothing the Council will be able to do once they've talked to the President, and then the Prime Minister.

Faith then looked at the Major as Atwood drove away, nodded her head and then they sat down. The Colonel went to get some coffee and cake from everyone, and after he got back.. they started to share notes.

At least until Tara, and Giles, stopped by the coffee shop an hour and a half later.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson" said the Major as she made the introductions, "this is Tara Maclay and…."

"Dr. Rupert Giles" said Daniel as he held his hand out, "former curator of the British museum, with a PhD in History from Oxford University."

"Doctor?" asked Tara as she looked at Giles with an eyebrow raised.

"Tell no one" whispered Giles before looking at Daniel and taking his hand in his.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson?" asked Giles as he shook Daniel's hand, "the academic world thought you died, I mean physically… as well as professionally."

"Huh?" asked Tara confused.

"I wrote a book" said Daniel as he scratched his head nervously, "a really bad move that I thought was the right thing to do at the time, but the world wasn't ready for my crazy ideas."

"Anyway" said Colonel O'Neill who was aware of the fact that Tara could tell if they're lying… so he didn't want to go into the idea that the pyramids were not a landing pad for alien ships in case Tara saw through that lie, and then Tara would suspect something.. maybe even figure out that aliens really did exist, "we really should get going, do you have the…."

"Oh" said Tara as she reached into her bag and took out six grey pouches, and handed them to Major Carter, as well as a piece of paper that had words written in Latin, "just… just keep those close to you and it'll prevent any… ummm… any memory altering spells from taking hold."

"Thank you" said Major Carter as she put those back into her purse.

"Have you met the other Watcher?" asked Giles, "I'm sure he would have paid off the hotel managers to inform him once you've checked in, or out."

"Yea" said Faith as Tara and Giles looked at her, "you just missed him, had a nice chat."

"Before we continue…." Said Giles as he looked at Faith and sighed, "what would you like us to call you?"

"Faith, G-man" she said as Giles nodded his head.

"He did come by" said Daniel, "made some threats against Ellie, said that the Council can have her arrested and extradited on false charges."

"But he said that the Council's open to ignoring what happened" said the Major, "and that she can live with me in Colorado Springs, as long as she's assigned a Watcher.. and continues her previous job."

"I see" said Giles nodding his head.

Tara looked at Giles, and then at Faith who had pure determination on her face as she told Giles that she told them to stick it; that there was no way she was getting back under their thumb.

"The Council's resources are nearly inexhaustible" said Giles as he took off his glasses, "you would need a miracle to stave them off Faith."

"We can handle it" said the Colonel. The man had many things he wanted to tell Giles, but he figured it would be best for another day since they had to get to D.C. While Major Carter and the others talked to Giles one last time, Tara approached Faith who was now leaning against the short wall that separated the coffee shop from the pavement. She stood next to the short haired Slayer who was looking at her mother, along with Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel, talking to Giles. Sighing, Faith turned her head towards Tara who was looking at the ground.

"I'm really sorry, for that stuff… you know.."

"It.. it's really alright" said Tara as she glanced at the younger woman, "you.. you're leaving soon."

"Yeah" she replied, "hopefully I won't be back here for a very, very long time."

"I… I see" said Tara as Faith looked at her, "would.. would it be alright if I called you… I mean to see if you're doing fine.. or…."

"Won't that bother Princess Buffy?" asked Faith as she looked back at her mother.

"I… I don't… you know… have to.. to ask permission" said Tara gently as Faith looked back at her, "I really… really mean it when I say that… you know… I'd like to call and… umm… check up on you."

"Mom has your number?" said Faith as Tara nodded her head, "I'll call you once I have a phone number. I guess for now, calling NORAD's the best thing to do."

"I… I… guess" said Tara as the Major called out to Faith to tell her that they needed to be heading for the airport, "good… good luck."

"You too" said Faith as she walked towards Major Carter while Tara stood at the short wall after passing by Giles, and thanking him for saving her life.

"Take care of yourself, Faith" said the Watcher, "you've got something that many of us never have, a second chance at a life. I've already told your mother that I'll talk to my contacts in the Council, and I'll try and convince them that it's better not to anger the American military."

"Yeah" said Faith as Giles squeezed her upper arm gently, "thanks, G-man. Watch out for Tara will ya, she's a nice person.. hell, she forgave me for what I did to her.. something I never expected."

"We will" said Giles as Faith nodded before walking off towards the Major. He, and Tara, watched as the group walked down the stairs, and then entered their rental car before driving off down the street. Even though he wasn't Faith's Watcher, the older man still felt a pain in his chest as he watched the car drive off, and wondered about what could have been had Faith's experience with the Scoobies been different. Shaking his head, he then turned to Tara and told her that it was time they left for Buffy's house… he wanted to know the one questions he hadn't managed to ask, 'why did they want to know about Marcie Ross?'

TBC.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Watcher's Council Head Quarters, 1045 hours (US. Time)**

Travers was seated behind his desk drinking scotch when he received a call on his private line. Taking a sip of the brown liquid and leaning back on his leather chair, the older man pick up the phone and connected the call.

"Mr. Travers, sir."

"Atwood" said Travers as he took another sip of the scotch, "I assume you have spoken to Miss Lehane?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what did she feel about our offer?"

"She, and her mother, rejected it out of hand, sir" said Atwood, "I even told her what may happen should she refused, but Miss Lehane still refused a Watcher, and to rejoin the Council."

I see" replied Travers, "then she doesn't give us any choice. I want preparations made for a Red Operation. In the meantime, watch over your Slayer, as usual. Report to me in regards to Miss Summers and her friends."

"Understood" said Atwood as he opened the door to the apartment next to Kennedy's as he disconnected the call. He looked in to find Kennedy having breakfast at his living room table, "Kennedy, you couldn't do this in your room?"

"How'd following Miss Trailer Trash go?" said Kennedy as she took a bite of a bagel while looking at Atwood.

"We spoke" he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from Kennedy, "Mr. Travers ordered a Red Operation."

Neat" said Kennedy when she drank a is of her coffee, and do I get t o do that now?"

" She's leaving the city with some friends" said Atwood at Kennedy scoffed at the thought of someone like Faith having any sort of friends, "which means the operation would have to be carried out at a time when she comes back to this city."

"One psycho gives us all a bad name" said Kennedy as Atwood frowned at here before reaching for some eggs, and toast.

In the meantime, Travers was looking at his phone while leaning back on his chair. He knew that the offer he gave Faith was fair, especially since the Council wouldn't be trying her for her murders, and her attempt to help Mayor Wilkins ascend and the take over the world. He thought that the young woman was being arrogant in believing that she could escape her destiny, as was her mother. Sighing, he picked up the phone again to start the next phase of his plan, he wanted Faith brought back to the Council to face punishment because if they didn't do anything about this rogue Slayer, then others down the line would see the Council as weak… which meant that Slayers could feel that it was u to them to do what they wanted to do; living their own lives instead of Slaying.

"What a waste of a calling" said Travers as he listened intently at the dial tone as the phone on the other side started to ring.

The phone was soon picked up as a man's voice came over the line.

"Dr. Reed" said Travers with a smile on his face, "I heard you're done with your latest assignment?"

"Yes, sir" said Dr. Payton Reed seated in a private Council jet that was in the air, "I'm on the way back to London, Sir."

"I want you to change your flight plan" said Travers, "I want you to go to our branch in Los Angeles; I have already had our allied Coven there create a facsimile for you to plant, as well as pictures of the adult that you will be taking the form of."

"I see" said Reed as he got off his seat in the private jet and walked up to the Cockpit. He pressed a few butting on the intercom and told the pilots that Travers wanted him to head to L.A, and then from there.. they were to go ahead to Colorado Springs. Reed then got back on the phone to Travers as he sat down on his seat while the plane banked to the left; telling the head of the Council that he'll have everything ready.

"Good" said Travers as he took a sip of his drink, "I can only assume that they'll be making their return trip to Colorado Springs following the trip to Sunnydale. Once you have the woman, you know what to do."

"Are our people in place, Sir?"

"Yes" said Travers, "there is a team outside her home. We have considered the fact that she may not head back there immediately as well. So you have a week of authorized surveillance. Once you've found her… you know what to do."

"Of course, sir" said Reed as he ran through what he and Travers had talked about earlier, a sure-fire way to get rid of two problems… Faith, the rogue Slayer; and Deep Space Telemetry.

Once Travers was off the phone with Reed, he dialled another number and told the man who picked up the phone to get a package ready; that they would be dealing with Faith once Reed was done with his part of the mission.

**Washington D.C, 1700 hours.**

Faith was looking at the simple dress she had on while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder at the Major who was in the rest room before looking at herself again. She pressed the creases out of the cloth as she recalled Betty showing her a few dresses she had gotten the girl she had believed dead for so many years. Smiling at herself as she looked at the dress, Faith flashed back to a memory of the Mayor before she shook her head and pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

'He was a father figure to me' thought Faith to herself, 'he really did care about me, about who I could be… but… but now, I've got a real mom who… who I hope I can make proud. Today.. damn… meeting the President, mom said she met the President before. There was an alien attack that she and the others stopped, and…. hah… my mother fights aliens. How wicked cool is that?'

Faith looked back at her bed as she imagined herself as a ten year old girl jumping up and down excitedly on the bed.

"Mommy!" Faith imagined herself as her imaginary version of the Major walked out and looked in surprised at the screaming, jumping, and laughing little girl. Faith could just give a small smile as she imagined Major Carter grabbing Faith mid-jump before spinning her around. The dark haired Slayer then closed her eyes and shook her head as she imagined holding on to her mother's hand, and walking out of the door to the great unknown. Faith then opened her eyes and looked at the closed rest room door before she turned around and looked at herself again in the mirror. She then noticed the reflection of the Major's dress blues hanging on a hook. Faith turned around and walked towards the blue uniform before gingerly brushing her fingers against the wings, and the ribbons of the blue jacket. Smiling, Faith looked at herself in the mirror and then at the jacket that was hanging, and then at herself once again.

She imagined her reflection telling her that she was a murderer, she was hopeless, that she tried to end the world.. and by extension she tried to kill her mother.

"You didn't know her then" mocked her reflection as Faith rolled her hands into fists, "but you'd still have killed her, genius. Oh, wait… you're not the genius… she is. You're just an idiot who got lucky."

"Yea" said Faith softly as she looked at the floor just as the door to her left opened and Major Carter walked out in her white uniform. Faith then shook her head and smiled at the Major who walked towards the Slayer and told her she looked beautiful, "thanks."

"You alright?" asked the Major as she noticed the Slayer's eyes getting wet, "Ellie?"

"Yeah" said Faith as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "just one of those things, ya know? Something got into my eye… this room must be really dusty and.."

Faith then turned to the Jacket that was hanging, before asking the Major to tell her what the ribbons and the wings represented.

"Ellie" said the Major as she gently turned Faith around again, "are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yea" replied Faith nodding her head while not wanting to bring up her insecurities about how she thought of herself when comparing herself to her mother, "really, I'm alright. Come on, tell me… we don't have much time, right?"

"Yea" said the Major as she put her arm around Faith's shoulder and gently guided her to the jacket before pointing out what each ribbon represented. Once she finished telling Faith about them, she took the jacket, and then put in on before buttoning it up.

"Tell her"

Faith turned around to see her imaginary, reflection self, mocking her, "tell her how wrong she is. That she needs to do another test to make sure that we're her daughter. I mean… have you seen ourselves? What have we done in our lives? She's done so…."

"Ellie?" said the Major as Faith snapped her head back at her, "you alright?"

"Huh?" replied Faith before shaking her head and waving her hand, "yea, I'm.. I'm alright. Was just thinking some stuff."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Nah" said Faith as she headed towards the door, "the others should be ready, right?"

"Yep" replied the Major as she noticed a worried look on the dark haired Slayers face. She was about to ask Faith if there was something bothering her when the look disappeared and she looked back at the blonde officer with a smile.

"Come on, mom" said Faith, "we should go."

"Ellie" said the Major as she placed her hand on Faith's shoulder, "are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah" she replied, "I'm five by five."

"Alright" said a smiling Major as she leaned in and kissed Faith on the forehead, "but you can come talk to me about anything."

"I know" said Faith smiling at the Major when she noticed a vision of herself with hands covered in fresh blood shaking her head, "I.. I know I can talk to you."

Faith then pulled the Major out of the room as they went down to the lobby where Colonel O'Neill, General Carter were waiting alongside Daniel and Teal'c who was holding on to two metal briefcases. General Carter smiled upon seeing Faith and hugged his granddaughter while Selmak mentally told the General that she felt Faith was worried about something.

_Jacob: "I get that too, Selmak."_

Deciding to talk to her, and the Major, later on; General Carter then led his granddaughter and the others to the car that was waiting to take them to the White House. Faith could only look out the window at the sights as the car passed the Washington Monument, the Smithsonian, and various other sights before finally making its way to a gate. She heard the General talking to the guards before showing them a piece of paper. The guards then looked at everyone in the car while another guard took a dog around the exterior of the entire car. Once everything was done, the gate was opened and the car let in.

**White House, 1720 hours.**

General Carter, Faith and SG-1 were brought to the reception area outside the Oval Office by the President's chief aide who asked them to wait outside while he walked into the office to tell the President his guests had arrived. Faith caught a glimpse of President Ryan talking on the phone before the door closed. She then took a seat next to Major Carter while the men were standing around; it was a few seconds after she sat down that Faith felt as if she was being watched.

There were three secretaries in the room, and Faith discretely looked at two of them who were just typing some documents, and making phone calls respectively. The third one, however, was looking back at Faith and then quickly went back to her computer and started to type. Faith then looked away, but she still sensed the woman, who seemed to be in her mid-forties, looking at her occasionally while typing. The Slayer also noticed that the woman, when compared to the other secretaries, looked confused at seeing her but tried her best to hide it. Faith noticed from her own occasional glances that the woman was now looking intently at her computer before she picked up her phone and started to make an appointment for someone to see the President next week.

Faith then shook her head discreetly as she glanced at the woman again who, this time, gave the dark haired Slayer a small smile and licked her lips before looking away and started to type again.

'Yea' thought Faith to herself as she turned back to the Major, 'she's probably playing for the other side… not really interested in that.'

Faith, and the others, then saw the woman stand up before walking around her table and knocking on the door to the Oval Office, before walking in. Closing the door behind her, she then walked out a few seconds later and headed back to her table where she picked up the phone again.

It was a few seconds after the secretary's return that the President's aide walked out of the Oval Office and told the group that he was ready to see them. With General Carter, and Colonel O'Neill leading the way, the group walked into the Oval Office while Faith looked at the secretary who looked back at her, the older woman's eyes travelling over the Slayer's body before looking back at her computer.

'I'm now officially skeezed out' thought Faith to herself as she entered the Oval office with the Major by her side. She saw the President stand up as they walked towards the man before watching her mother, General Carter and Colonel O'Neill saluting him. IN the meantime, Faith discretely looked around before noticing the President's aide walking out of the room, after which he closed the door behind him. Faith then looked at the President who told the military personnel to stand at ease after returning their salute.

"President Ryan" said the Major as the President walked around his desk, "this is my daughter, Ellie Carter."

"Miss Carter" said the President as he brought up his hand, which Faith held and then shook when she finally realized the situation she was in.

'I'm shaking hands with the freakin' President!' thought Faith to herself as she smiled at the man, 'damn!'

While the President was asking everyone to sit down, the secretary who had been glancing at Faith watched the aide walk out of the office with the door closing behind him. She then waited until the man was gone before she leaned down and reached for her bottom drawer. Feeling the top of the drawer, she felt a phone that was stuck there by herself since the day President Ryan took office, and pulled it out before putting it into her trousers pocket.

"Carol" said the woman as she swivelled around before standing up, "I' gonna go get some coffee, can I get you anything?"

"No" said the other woman who glanced up at her, and then continued typing on the computer, "thanks though."

"Kim?"

"Nothing for me."

The secretary then walked out of the reception area before looking back after she passed a few doors, including the pantry. She knew that there was a camera inside that recorded picture and sound, so she could do what she needed to do in there. Heading two more doors down, the secretary headed into the women's restroom and closed the door behind her. Checking see that there was no-one else inside, the secretary took out her phone and pressed the '2' on her key pad, and then the green connect button. Going into one of the stalls, the woman listened as the other side of the line kept on ringing.. she knew it was early morning in London, but she was told to call in an emergency; and having a Slayer in the White House, especially the infamous rogue Slayer, was an emergency.

"What?" said a groggy voice on the other end.

"Mr. Travers, this is Amy.. Amy Westfield. I'm assigned to the U.S. President."

"Ah, Amy" said Travers who was lying in his bed, "yes, what can I do for you?"

"Sir" whispered Amy, "the Slayer, Faith Lehane is here. With three military officers, and two civilians."

"What?" asked Travers as he sat up in bed, "when?"

"Just now, sir" said Amy, "what would you like for me to do?"

"They are going too far" said Travers, "I want you to change the President's memories once they leave. We have a plan in place to take care of the rogue Slayer, and her mother."

"I.. I understand, sir"

"You did good work, Amy" said Travers, "have him forget about the meet once they have left. Also, have him hand over all documents in regards to Miss Lehane in his possession. I then want you to have those destroyed."

"Understood" said Amy.

"Good girl" replied Travers, "you're going a good job in protecting the Council."

"Thank you, sir" she replied with a smile, "I'll get it done."

While Amy was putting the phone back into her pocket before heading into the pantry so that she could pour herself a cup of coffee while whistling to herself; General Carter and the others were seated on the two couches in the Oval office. Faith seated in between Major Carter and General Carter, and the President seated on a chair in-between them, and Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel on the other couch.

"So" said the President after the Major told him about what Tara had told her while he was handling one of the bags that the blonde witch had made for protection, "I really was whammied?"

"Yes, sir" replied the Major, "and according to my source, that bag should protect you from any magic mind control. I've already activated it by saying the spell… which I still can't believe I managed to say without laughing or… yeah… but it's activated, sir."

"I see" said the President as he looked at the bag, and then at the Major, and finally at Faith, "Miss Carter, I am aware from the Major's, and General Hammond's report, that you've had a hard life before you became a Slayer. And I know that's personal for you… I mean I think you'd rather talk about that with your family in private."

"Yea" replied Faith as she nodded her head.

"What I'd like to know is the Slayer's perspective of the Council" said the President, "you see… I know about the Council from briefings by the previous administration, and meetings with Mr. Travers after I was sworn in. I know they've got their own agenda so they haven't told me everything… but that's to be expected. I'd like to know your side of the story, after you became a Slayer."

"I.. I've told mom most of it" said Faith as she looked at the President, and then at the others, "I mean what happened before becoming a Slayer. She.. she knows and it's as bad as you think it is. But… but after becoming a Slayer, I was found by Diana… my first watcher and trainer."

"Did the council train you?" asked the President as he sat back.

"Diana was sent to train me" said Faith, "Watchers are supposed to be the ones training, and giving Slayers an education. Before Buffy, I was told that Slayers were taken from their families and homeschooled with their Watcher. I was taken out of school and homeschooled with Diana… she took me to museums and stuff and….. anyway, she was murdered in front of me and I ran away."

"Didn't the Council send another Watcher after you?"

"I don't know" said Faith, "I just wanted to get away from Kakistos.. the basta… I mean, the vampire that killed Diana. Maybe they sent someone after me but couldn't find me or…."

"Or they did not send you a new watcher" said Teal'c as Faith looked at him, "they found you when you were activated, which means it would not be difficult to find you following the death of your first Watcher."

"I guess so" said Faith shrugging her shoulders, "maybe that's when they started throwing me to the side, ya know. Not worth it."

Colonel O'Neill was about say something when Faith started to talk again.

"At least I haven't done their version of Slayer Survivor yet" said Faith as she looked at the Presidential seal on the carpet, "Buffy told me what she had to go through… it was tough. I think if I had to go through that then…"

"Slayer Survivor?" asked General Carter as Faith shook her head.

"Sorry" she said, "they call it a Cruciamentum… at least that's what I remember Diana calling it. She said that it was a barbaric tradition, that she and the G-man, and a few others tried to get rid of it.. but the Council are sticklers for tradition."

"Cruciamentum?" asked Daniel as he leaned forward.

"Yea" replied Faith as she looked at the carpet before looking at the Major, "if I had to do it, then I don't think I'd have ever met you."

"Crucible" said Daniel as he leaned forward, "I think that's the main part of Cruciamentum. It refers to a place where you have to take part in a test, a challenge or something similar. Ellie?"

"Diana wasn't supposed to tell me" said Faith, "actually none of the Watchers are supposed to tell their Slayers. B… I mean Buffy told me that Giles secretly had to secretly prepare her for the Cruciamentum, but in the end he admitted what he did.. even helped her with her… challenge. He was fired from the Council because of that."

"Ellie" said General Carter, "what's this test?"

"A watcher is supposed to secretly dose his Slayer with muscle relaxants and adrenaline suppressors to take away our powers."

Faith continued speaking as a horrified Major looked at Faith, and then at the Colonel who was looking back at her in anger while the President leaned forward and asked the Slayer to repeat what she just told them.

"They'd pit us against a very powerful demon, or vampire when, or if, a Slayer turns eighteen" said Faith as she looked at the President, "Diana told me it was so that they could see how intelligent we were while powerless, and how resourceful… and if we weren't, then we were killed. Then the power would go to the next person."

_Selmak: "Jacob, that is the cruellest thing I have heard; the only species that would do something even close to equal to that would be the Goa'uld. They want their Jaffa to be strong and dependent on them, so they implant them with a larval symbiote, making them dependant on the Goa'uld for their very lives; but even those monsters would not make their Jaffa weak and then conspire to murder them…. they would lose soldiers that way."_

_Jacob: "I'm still processing this, Selmak. She's just a kid, if she wasn't in Colorado Springs, then she'd have to go through that next year."_

_Selmak: "At least we can take pleasure at the fact that she is now protected, and with family."_

_Jacob: "Indeed, Selmak."_

General Carter put his arm around the dark haired Slayer when Teal'c spoke up and broke the silence from the other shocked people in the room.

"That is a cruel state of affairs, Ellie Carter" said Teal'c as Faith looked at the man, "as a Jaffa, I have been trained since childhood to battle for the false gods. I was given my symbiote during the ritual of Prim'ta, but I have never had it taken out of me to prove my capability in battle."

"That's the Cruciamentum for you" said Faith as she looked at Teal'c, and then at the Major and General Carter, "a bunch of stuffy old guys sit around in a room, probably drinking hundred year old scotch or something, while Slayers do the fighting outside. That's the Council in a nutshell."

"I had no idea about that part of the Council" said the President as he got off his seat and walked to the window and looked outside before turning around and leaning on the window sill, "all that's in our agreement is that the Watcher's are supposed to be working with the Slayers, and they have carte-blance on any supernatural happenings in the U.S, and in other countries."

"The Slayers belong to the Watchers Council" said Faith as the President looked at her, "Diana told me that too."

"The man Teal'c and I interviewed" said the General as he highlighted the word 'Interviewed', "he admitted to being sent by the Council to either capture, or kill Ellie. He and his team were supposed to incapacitate her, and then take her body by private jet to London. Apparently they have contacts that would have gotten them through with no problems."

"Sir" said Colonel O'Neill as he looked at the President, "we're talking about protecting minors here, sir. First is with this whole cruccutina… or something."

"Cruciamentum" said Daniel.

"That's what I said" replied the Colonel as Major Carter held on to Faith's hand, "there's that, and then trying to kill her, trying to kidnap her, and…."

"She's protected" said the President as he looked at Faith and then at Major Carter, "Major, your daughter is protected as a National Security asset. I've personally had the paperwork pushed through and… well, since I wasn't aware of what name that Miss Carter…."

"Ellie" said Faith as she looked at the President, and then at the two Carter's sitting either side of her, "Ellie 'Faith' Carter."

"Alright" said the President as he picked up his phone and made a call while Faith looked at the Major who smiled back at her. While the president was making his calls, Faith asked the General how he got the man from the Council's Special Response Team to talk.

"Oh" he said as he nodded at Teal'c, "it wasn't me, or Selmak."

"Big guy?" asked Faith as the Jaffa looked at her and nodded.

"As you say on this world" he said, "it is a secret."

"Right" said Faith as the President put down the phone and smiled at Major Carter before telling her that Faith's name has been changed, but she still needs to file the official paper work.

"Thank you, Sir" said Major Carter as the President nodded at her, and then looked at Faith. He told the Slayer that she needn't worry about the Council, that with her being important for National Security; the Council would do well to stay away from her.

"Which means that they're no supposed to continue coming after you" said the President, "in teh meantime, I'd like for Major Carter, and Colonel O'Neill to accompany me to London tomorrow. We have an appointment with the Prime Minister, at which time I'll be talking to him about the existence of the Stargate Program. And we'll also find out who changed his memories as well."

The Major looked at Faith who nodded her head.

"Understood, sir" said the Major as Colonel O'Neill nodded his head.

"Good for me" said General Carter, "that would give me some time with Ellie."

"Indeed it would, General Carter" said Teal'c.

"Sorry to take you away from your daughter" said the President as he looked at the Major, "but I feel this is a more pressing matter that concerns Miss Carter's safety."

"I understand, sir" said the Major.

"Good" said the President, "so now, how about we see who played with my memories, huh?"

It was then that Major Carter got off the couch and walked to one side of the room, along with General Carter, to retrieve the two metallic cases. She placed one in between her and Faith on the couch, while the General placed the other one on top of the President's desk. He then asked the President to take a seat while he opened the case, and then pressed some buttons before looking back at the Major.

"Sam?" asked the General as she took out a small circular device, showed it to Faith, and then stood up and walked to the President.

"I have to put this behind the ear, Sir" said the Major, "it'll sting a little. This will amplify the neural activity in your mind so that you could remember events. But I have to warn you that the memories, and the sensations with those memories can powerful."

"It can't target specific memories, sir" said General Carter, "so you'd have to think about what happened a few days before General Hammond called you, the day you told him that you didn't remember him telling you the truth about Ellie."

"Everything you see will be displayed on a holographic display" said the Major as she pointed at the metal briefcase on the President's table.

"Of course, we don't need the display, sir" said the Colonel, "if you're not comfortable, then we won't use it."

"It's up to you, sir" said the Major, "like my dad said, it can't isolate specific memories."

"I'll have it without the display then" said the President, "just tell me what I'm looking for."

"Anyone using a crystal, or a bag like the one I gave you, or strange language" said the Major while Faith looked on as the General closed the metal briefcase, then place it on the carpet next to the couch and sat down next to her. Faith then turned to look at the Major who was pressing some buttons on the device before she leaned down and asked the President if he was ready.

"Yes" he said as the Major pressed the device on an area behind his ear. The President then yelped as he felt a small sting, which meant that the device was ready to be used. The Major told him that she dialled down the intensity and right now, all he needed to do was remember.

"Sir" said General Carter, "you need to recall what happened after General Hammond talked to you about Ellie."

"Yea" said the man as he flinched while memories started to flash through his mind rapidly, "fishing… my dad…"

"Sir" said Major Carter, "we need you to focus, I know its hard but…"

"I'm seeing Krystal" said the man as he flinched again as a memory of him walking towards his wife came to him, "this.. this was after my inauguration, I see Travers… National Security Meetings…"

"Who's Krystal?" whispered Faith to the General while the President continued to mumble.

"His wife" said the man as Faith nodded before looking back at the President who was mumbling with his eyes closed; suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"I talked to George about Miss Carter" said the President as he closed his eyes again, "I called the Prime Minister… I had more meetings… then… Amy."

"Amy?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Secretary.. outside" said the President as Faith looked up at the Major, and then at the General, "she.. walked in. She wore a necklace I've never seen her wear before."

"Was she with you for a long time, sir?" asked Colonel O'Neill as Daniel looked at Teal'c, and then at the door that led to the reception area outside the Oval Office.

"Since the first day" he replied, "I never saw that necklace.. and that pink crystal.. it reflected the sunlight… I…."

The President remembered the woman walking around his desk as he stared transfixed at the crystal before she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"You'll forget about the conversation you had about the Slayer" said Amy as she placed her hand on a side of his face, "you'll forget everything about who she is, who her mother is. Do you understand?"

'Yes" said the President in his memory, and in reality.

"Sir?" asked the General as he leaned forward.

"She's telling me to forget" said the President, "Amy's telling me to forget that conversation"

"You will forget everything" said Amy as the President looked transfixed at the crystal, before she brought his face up to look into her brown eyes and dark hair, "you've never heard of who the Slayer really is, or who her mother is. You will forget everything."

"Take it off" said the President as he looked at the Major, "take this damn thing off me now."

"Of course, sir" said the Major as the others stood up while she took off the device as Colonel O'Neill helped the man stand up. Without a word the President then hurriedly went to his phone and picked up the receiver.

"Amy" said the President into the phone, "in my office, now."

The President put the phone down as the door to the Oval Office opened.

Amy took a step inside while the President told her to close the door behind her.

"We have a lot of things to talk about" said the President as Amy looked around confused, and then she noticed the anger etched on the President's face.

And she gulped.

TBC.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Oval Office, the White House, 1745 hours.**

Amy Westfield was just standing at the door, looking at all the faces who were looking back at her; particularly the President whose face was full of anger. The President had asked her to take a few steps forward while the woollen cap wearing dark skinned man stood up and walked past her. Amy looked over her should and noticed that he had just stood guard at the side of the door in the event that she decided to leave. Amy was sure that she could take him down, as well as the officers, the dark haired man wearing the glasses, and even the President if she had to.

'Of course with him I'd say that he was attacked by these people here' thought Amy to herself, 'and then I could reveal that I'm an operative of the Watchers Council sent to him for his protection. Years of training at the Academy for an assignment such as this… but with the Slayer here, I'd have to just play along. There's no way they'd know anything.'

"Miss Westfield" said the President as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Amy, "who do you work for?"

"You, Mr. President" said Amy calmly.

"No more games" said the leader of the free world, "who do you really work for?"

"I don't have any other allegiances, sir" said Amy, sure about no one knowing who she really was working for. And then she got hit hard with a bag of bricks.

"Then do you care to explain why, when I was put under deep hypnosis by these people" said the President as he nodded at the Air Force officers, "why did I see a memory of you entering the Oval Office with a pink crystal necklace, and then telling me to forget everything I heard about Miss Carter, and her mother? Now, did you use magic on me, Miss Westfield… it's a simple yes, or no, answer."

"Of course not, sir" said Amy as she looked at Faith who was looking back at her. Amy then looked back at the President and shook her head, "sir, that pink crystal was a…."

"Don't lie" said the President as he slammed his hand on the desk and Amy jumped back slightly, "I want to know who else the Watcher's Council has in my administration, I also want to know who from the Council was involved in the assassination attempt on Miss Carter, and I also want to know how it is that an intruder got security clearances to enter a top secret base. Even if you don't have firsthand knowledge, I know you know the people who do."

"Sir, I…" said Amy when she locked her jaw and turned around while thinking in her mind that security would take a minute to get to the oval office. In the meantime, she'd have a few seconds to move the dark skinned man away from the door, and then get to her desk… she'll be ahead of Faith by a few seconds… but she'd have grabbed her crystal before that and changed everyone's memories just in the nick of time. She'd say that it was Faith who tried to kill everyone using her Slayer abilities. The Secret Service would then take the Slayer away, while Amy would enjoy watching Faith's mother shouting that it wasn't possible; in the meantime, she'd make another call to the Council, tell them what happened… and then they'd use their contacts to bring Faith back to England where she would be punished. To Amy, who was almost at Teal'c's position, everything was going well as she was about lash out at him, but he moved to one side before, in a split second, he was behind her and had her in a head lock.

Amy was confused, she knew that there were very few people who could be as agile; a Slayer, a highly trained operative using magic, or a demon. She felt herself being turned around as Faith walked up to her, before she nodded at Teal'c who let Amy go just as Faith grabbed her collar, and then pulled her to the middle of the Oval Office before forcefully sitting her down on the couch. Faith then stood back panting with her hands rolled into fists.

"Sit… down" said Faith, "you know who I am?"

"Mr. President" said Amy as she looked at the man, "I…."

"You'll be sent to Petersons Air base" said General Carter with Amy looking at the General, "there, you'll be interrogated, along with another prisoner from a team that the Council sent to try and murder my grand-daughter."

'Shit' thought Amy to herself as she looked at the General, and then at Faith, 'this murderer is connected. Shit.'

"You won't get anything from me" said Amy as she looked at the General.

"The guy we have holed up there has been talking" said the General.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he stood near the door, "he admitted that he was sent by the Council to either capture, or kill, Ellie Carter. However, he was not aware of the others involved who ordered the assassination of Ellie Carter."

"Mr. President" said Amy shaking her head, "you have to understand, the Council is supposed to protect the world. To protect humanity. I was placed on your detail by the Council to protect you…. Sir, you are this nation's leader, and you are supposed to be protected from any, and all, supernatural threats."

"Is that why you changed the President's memories?" asked Major Carter.

"The President couldn't be associated with a traitor, and a murderer" said Amy as she looked at Faith, "I was protecting him and…."

"You invaded my mind" said the President as Amy looked at him, "how many times have you done this? How many times have I wanted the Council investigated, or how many times have the Prime Minister wanted to investigate the Council in conjunction with us, only to have you.. or someone like you change our memories. Tell me Amy, how many times has my mind been changed because someone in the Council didn't like an idea I had or… you know what, I want names of everyone in my administration who is compromised. You just endangered national security, Miss Westfield."

"Sir" said Amy, "please…"

"Once we get to Petersons" said Major Carter, "we will use an experimental technology that will place you in a deep state of hypnosis. We will find out everything."

"Once you've told us everything we need to know" said Colonel O'Neill, "just like this person from the Special Operations team that was captured, you'll be sent to lock-up on the base before you'll be moved to another classified location."

"Sir" said Amy as she looked at the President, "please, there's no need to do this."

"You'll get TV" said Faith as she glared at Amy, who looked back at her.

"Murderer, traitor to the human race" said Amy as she looked at Faith, "we all know what you did, and…."

"Jim" said the President as he pressed a button on his phone to contact his security chief while Amy looked around at the faces all looking at her. Amy knew that now she had to lie as much as possible, she knew that as an operative trained to protect high level targets, she was trained against mind control and even hypnosis. She knew that there was nothing that the military would get out of her, even if they threatened to place her in jail for the rest of her natural life… she would never give them any more information on the Council.

It was a few minutes later that Faith watched Amy being taken away in cuffs by Secret Service agents who were followed by Daniel and Teal'c, who told Colonel O'Neill that they'll accompany her to Petersons. General Carter told Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill that he'll leave Washington with Faith tomorrow, after she and the Colonel left for London with the President.

"I'll use the memory recall device to get our answers" said the General as the President nodded his head.

"I'd like a report on that as soon as possible" said the President as General Carter nodded his head.

"And" said the President as he leaned against his desk, "I'll find out what I can about the invisible girl who tried to kill Miss. Carter."

"Mr. President" said Daniel, "we spoke with a few people in Sunnydale, they claimed that it was the FBI who took her away."

"I'll find out what I can" said the President as he nodded at Daniel, and then looked at Faith, "Miss Carter, I hope you'll enjoy D.C for a while before you have to leave. And I'm sorry about taking Major Carter away from you."

"It's cool" said Faith as she smiled at the Major before looking at the President, "she's gotta do her stuff."

"Alright then, Colonel, General, Major… dismissed" said the President as the Air Force officers saluted the man before SG-1, Faith and General Carter left the Oval Office. Once they had gone, and the door closed in behind them.. the President sighed before walking behind his desk and then taking a seat. The man then picked up his phone and dialled a single button. Leaning back on the chair as he swivelled towards the window behind him, the President heard a clock on the other end as a male voice spoke.

"Mr. President" said Kim Mathers, the President's National Security Advisor, "how can I help you, sir."

"I need to know one thing from you, Kim" said the President over the phone, "that program you told me about, the Top Secret one you revealed after my inauguration?"

"Yes, sir" said Mathers as he leaned forward.

"Does this program use individuals with unique abilities?" asked the President, "for example, say… invisibility?"

"Yes, sir" said Mathers, "but sir, you're not supposed to…"

"Would you care to explain to me why an individual named Marcie Ross was attempting to assassinate an individual who was under Air Force protection?" asked the President, "on an Air Force base while she was getting treatment?"

"Sir?" asked Mathers confused.

"I want you to lead an investigation into this organization" said the President, "I'm all up for using these people using their abilities to protect National Security, but I am not happy with them taking orders from a foreign organization."

"Sir?" said an even more confused Mathers, "what foreign organization? Sir, targets are selected by a committee that even you're not supposed to know about.. like I said, it's all…."

"Plausible deniability" said the President, "I know… but I want you to look into who could have given this order, and I want him or her taken care of… as in I want whoever decided that it would be a good thing to follow the orders of a foreign organization arrested. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" said Kim as she closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair while running his forehead..

"I want a full reshuffle of the organization from the top" said the President, "and full background checks on all present members including their ties, no matter how small, to any foreign organization. Particularly, the Watchers Council of Great Britain."

"I.. I understand, sir" said Mathers as his hands shook, "I… I'll handle it."

Once he put the phone down after talking to the President, Mathers dialled another number.

"Parkson" hissed Mathers into the phone, "what the hell did you just do?"

"Mr. Mathers" said Parkson, the head of The Program, sarcastically, "how are you this fine day."

"Did you just order a hit on someone under Air Force protection?" asked Mathers as he growled into the phone.

"We were asked by a client…."

"The Watchers Council?" asked Mathers while Parkson sat surprised in his office before frowning with the phone on his ear, "it's a foreign agency you idiot. Are you asking for us to be shut down?"

'We protect national security, Mr. Mathers" said Parkson, "and we were given information that this particular individual was a threat. We assigned our best to take her out, but she was unsuccessful. So, to protect this organization, the agent was forcibly retired. I have already notified this client, the Watchers Council, that we won't be pursuing her anymore. Especially since Deep Space Telemetry will be expecting another attack, and there will be more protection on the targeted individual."

"Damn it" said Mathers as he leaned forward again, "stay away from whoever this individual is. The President wants me to relieve you of duty, but I know you're the best we have…. So no more mistakes like this. No more going after this individual, and if you ever go after her again… I will not protect you. Whatever orders you get, it comes from the committee… not the Watchers Council. Is that understood?"

"Yes" said Parkson before Mathers slammed the phone down from his end.

**The Mall, Washington D.C, 1825 hours.**

Once Daniel and Teal'c had driven away with a security detail, along with their current prisoner in Amy Westfield, Faith, General Carter, and Colonel O'Neill had gotten into another car that was due to drop them off at the hotel. The two cases were going to be brought back to Colorado Springs with Teal'c and Daniel, while Major Carter kept on of the memory recall devices with her in a small pouch in her pocket. As they drove out of the gate, Faith looked out the window as the car came up to the National Mall with the Washington Monument in the distance.

"You want to get a bite to eat?" asked Major Carter as Faith looked back at her, "I mean a snack or something before dinner? I can show you where I'd have lunch."

"Yea" said Faith nodding her head as the Major asked the driver to let them off.

"Going for a walk would be nice" said the General as he smiled at Faith, "too bad everything else is closed, and tomorrow we gotta leave early to interrogate the President's secretary."

"I'll head back to the hotel" said Colonel O'Neill as the Major looked at him. The Colonel looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders before telling her that this was a family outing between herself, Faith, and General Carter, "besides, I'll meet you guys for dinner anyway. In the meantime, you guys should have some time to your….."

"Oh come off it, Jack" said the General as Faith and Major Carter smiled at the Colonel, "you're coming."

"But…" said the Colonel when the Major laughed and said that there was no way that General Carter was letting him off the hook, that he was coming with them, "fine."

The four of them got out of the car before it drove away. While Faith and Major Carter went to grab some coffee and pretzels from a cart nearby, General Carter and Colonel O'Neill were walking behind them. Once they got their drinks and snacks, the group walked down the mall; this time with Faith walking next to her grandfather who had put his arm around his new granddaughter as they walked together drinking some coffee. IT was soon after spending some time together sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial telling stories about their lives that the group left for dinner. All the while, Faith was holding on to Major Carter's hand tightly; the Slayer letting the façade of her being a tough girl slip so that she could enjoy her time with her mother, and her grandfather.

It was a few hours later, after they had gone back to the hotel and changed, before going out for dinner that Faith felt as if she was being watched. She was sitting next to her mother while General Carter, and Colonel O'Neill were sitting across from them having already made their drink orders. Faith was smiling at something the Major said when she felt as if she was being watched. The group was in a corner booth near the front of a restaurant that looked out into the street past a large glass window.

Faith would occasionally look out the window while still having that feeling of being watched. It didn't take too long before she put down her cup of pop, and excused herself.

"Ellie?" asked the Major as Faith was about to get up, "what's wrong?"

"I know its weird" said Faith, "but… but I have this feeling I'm being watched. I'll be right back, mom."

"You're not going out there alone" said the Major, "at least not until we've had this whole thing with the Council cleared up; and you never know, whoever's out there could be someone from the Council."

"Which means that I'm going with you too" said the Colonel.

"It's not.. human" said Faith as General Carter looked at his granddaughter, "I think… I'm just gonna pop my head out, and take a look.. I promise."

"I'm still coming with you" said the Major as she stood up, along with Colonel O'Neill and then General Carter. It was when Faith was about to tell the General that it could be a vampire, or a demon, and they may sense Selmak, did she notice movement in her peripheral vision. She glanced over at a tree under a light where she saw a figure looking out at her from behind a tree trunk. Faith then exhaled and shook her head when she noticed that familiar face before looking at her mother.

"It's someone I know" said Faith as she discretely looked towards the other side of the street outside the restaurant, "he's a… well, let's just say he's special. He can't harm me than he already has."

"Who is he?" asked the Major as she glanced at the other side of the street but was unable to see anyone, "Ellie?"

"He's the one who killed me" said Faith as she headed out of the booth, "but he… mom, I know you're worried."

"He killed you" whispered the Major.

"Selmak's saying the same thing, kiddo" said the General, "at least take Sam and Jack with you, I'll stay here. But if he tries anything…"

"I can take care of him" said Faith.

"You're not fully healed yet" said the Major, "and before you say anything, Janet's gonna be taking a look at you before you decide you want to train or… you know, do anything else."

"I swear no fighting, mom" said Faith with a smile, "I'll try to hold myself back, for you."

"Thank you" said a smiling Major before she gently placed her hand on Faith's arm, "but I'm still going out there with you."

"Alright" said Faith nodding her head as the Colonel got up as well. The three of them walked out the front door where Faith asked the Major and Colonel O'Neill to just hang back, and wait for her there. The Major was about to say something when Faith interrupted her by saying that she was just going to be on the opposite side of the road, in full view of the two of them, "and if he does try anything funny, then I can take care of him while waiting for you."

"You make it sound too easy" said the Colonel.

"Oh, it's not" said Faith as she looked back at her mother before she put her hands into her trousers before crossing the street. She then looked over her shoulder at the Major and Colonel O'Neill looking back at her before she looked at the shadow underneath the tree. Walking on to the grass, Faith walked around the trunk and just looked at the man who was looking back at her.

"Two questions, how the hell did you get here? And what do you want? Well, Angel?"

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows another guy who has access to teleportation spells" said Angel as he looked around and then looked at the short haired Slayer, "figured you'd want to see the Mall, so…"

"You followed me from the shadows" said Faith while Angel nodded his head, "and why're you here?"

"Giles told me you were coming to D.C with, I can't believe it when he told me, your mother" said Angel as he looked at the Major who was sitting down on a bench outside the restaurant with Colonel O'Neill, "he asked me to just make sure the Council didn't get to you while you were here."

"Tell him I said thanks" she replied with her hands still in her pockets, "and then tell him that I don't want him, Buffy, Willow; in fact any of the Scoobies, or you trailing me. It's actually funny that now you people decide 'oh let's see how Faith's doing'."

"Faith" said Angel as he put his hands into his black overcoat.

"No" said the Slayer shaking her head and took a step back, "I have a laundry list of things I wanna tell you; hell, you should be happy that you killed me…."

'Faith, I…." said Angel as Faith interrupted him.

"Your girlfriend" said Faith, "or whatever you are now with her, killed me… so that she could save you. And then I find that all that was for nothing because you left Sunnydale. But what the hell, right? You killed the dark Slayer for the Princess, and that's the only one… and I mean the only death you get when it comes to me. Tell me something, Angel… I killed two people… how many did you kill while you were Angelus? And you think just because you have a soul…."

"That's what punishes me" said Angel, "but you seem as if you don't care about Finch, or Professor Worth."

"Finch was an accident; and the Professor? He's the one I was ordered to kill... you did know that?" said Faith before she put her hands out of her pocket and stepped back, "we're fighting a war and I followed an order. And guess what? I have to live with it for the rest of my life now."

Angel could only look at the Slayer before he began to open his mouth and was about to step forward, when Faith took a step back shaking her head.

"Stay away from me, Angel" said Faith, "tell Giles that, yeah, I appreciate him saving my life, but I want everyone to stay away from me. As for B, screw her… screw you, and screw Sunnydale. I'll remember what I did, I'll have nightmares about it but I'm not gonna wallow in the past… I'm gonna look to my future. And my future is with my mom.""

"And if Buffy and the others need your help?" asked Angel as he stepped back again.

"They have a new Slayer in town" said Faith shrugging her shoulders, "they have her, and Buffy. And me? I have a chance at a kind of normal life, a life that was stolen from me and I'm gonna live that life now. Diana told me that the vampire, and demon, population in Colorado is almost non-existent… something about them hating the cold… so you know what? I'm retired, now… officially… I'm retired."

"There's always some kind of danger, Faith" said Angel, "there'll come a time when Buffy may need you."

"Tell her to call me if she needs help with something if the new kid flops" sighed Faith, "I'm not gonna be the one offering it to her."

"For what it's worth" said Angel, "we… Buffy, had no choice."

"What's done is done" said Faith as she turned around and walked away, but then she suddenly stopped.. looked up at her mother before turning around again and walked towards Angel, "I told mom that Buffy did what she had to do, but honestly? You don't wanna know how I really feel. She beat me to an inch of my life in my apartment, then murdered me in cold blood. I recognized the voices, you know… I know Willow was there; I know Oz was there too. I heard their voices while I was going in and out of consciousness. I heard Giles' voice too… he was the only one telling Buffy not to kill me, or at least he was the loudest one. I felt you bite into my neck as you drained my blood while your Princess was egging you on."

"She…" said Angel when Faith stopped him again.

"You say I killed two people" asked Faith as she pointed to herself first, and then at Angel, "ask Buffy how many humans she killed. Again, think about how many innocents you killed."

Before Angel could say anything, Faith then turned around again and looked at the Major who stood up while looking back at her concerned. Faith then looked over her shoulder and told Angel calmly that she would like to be left alone, that if she was needed then they'll have to contact her; that if she could help, then she'll help.

"Goodbye, Angel" said Faith as she walked away from the vampire with a soul.

Angel watched Faith run across the road as she approached the blonde woman who Angel guessed was the Slayer's mother. He peeked from behind the tree trunk and saw the Major, along with Faith, looking back looking at his direction. He then saw the Major looking at Faith while holding on to both of the Slayer's cheeks before kissing her forehead. Angel watched as the man who was with them opened the door to the restaurant as the two women walked in, before the vampire watched the Colonel look back at him and then walk back into the restaurant.

Angel watched as the Major walked into the booth first, before Faith sat down across from the Colonel. Before turning around, Angel and Faith's eyes met; lasting for a few seconds, Faith was the one who broke contact as she turned to talk to the Major.

"Goodbye, Faith" said Angel softly as he turned around and walked away into the darkness. He had to call his contact to open up a portal for him from D.C to L.A, and then he had to make a call to Giles that a lot of bridges had already been burned with Faith. He then recalled what Faith told him about calling her only if they needed her, "there's still hope in case help's needed."

Angel then looked back into the restaurant again for one last time and saw that Faith was laughing. The vampire put his hands into his coat pockets and just walked away into the darkness.

TBC.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Washington D.C, 0500 hours.**

Ever since Faith met Major Carter, they hadn't really been away from each other for long periods of time, at least they were in the same country. As she watched Major Carter leave for Andrews Air Force base with Colonel O'Neill, Faith couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest; as if she felt that this was the last time that she would see her mother. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, she just held on tight to the blonde officer as the both of them hugged each other while sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, Ellie" whispered the Major into Faith's ear while the Colonel and General Carter were standing a respectful distance away, "I'm sorry about leaving but… but it's to get you free."

"I am free" said Faith softly.

"I know" whispered the Major before she looked into Faith's eyes and imagined her as a little girl, "this is to make sure that the Council can never come after you again. With what we're revealing to the Prime Minister, he won't want to screw things up with sharing technology, and getting some SG teams into the SGC."

"I've been away from you for so long…" said Faith.

"I've been away from you for so long too" said the Major as she wiped her eyes before chuckling, "the only time I had to deal with separation anxiety was the day I thought you died, and the day I buried the body I thought was yours. But now, it feels even harder to let you go than before… know what I mean?"

"Yea" said Faith as the both of them got off the bed and stood up; the Slayer picking up her bag, while the Major picking up her own. The blonde officer then turned and hugged the short haired Slayer again before telling her that she was sorry once again. She wanted to stay with them in D.C, but with the urgency right now in preventing more incursions by the Council to changing the mind of the Prime Minister, the Major had to leave. She told Faith that they'll come back to D.C for a real family outing once they've met up with her brother and his family in San Diego.

"How about I talk to General Hammond" said the Major as she looked at Faith, "and I'll ask him for some additional security once dad, Daniel, and Teal'c have done talking to Miss Westfield. That way, you could see my… our… home and you can decide how you want to, you know… decorate your room? But we can't really stay there yet, so I can maybe get you thirty minutes outside the SGC… even with guards."

'I'd like that" said Faith with a smile as she looked at the Major, "yes… I'd be down with that.'

"Then once this nonsense is over" said the Major as she caressed Faith's cheek, "I'll take a few days off, and then we go to San Diego. How's that sound?"

"It sounds great, mom" said Faith as the Major put her arm around her daughter before they walked out of the room where General Carter and Colonel O'Neill were waiting. Even the General apologized to Faith for not being able to stay in D.C longer to take in the sights given the urgency of what they needed to do. Faith could only smile and then nod at him before the Major asked her father if he could accompany Faith, along with a security team to their house so that the Slayer could take a look around.

"Yea" said the General nodding his head, "I can ask George for an hour or so, but he'll want a full security detail to follow us, that I'm very sure of."

"Thanks, dad" said the Major as she tightened her hold onto Faith's shoulders. It wasn't too long before they reached the lobby where there were two black SUV's waiting at the entrance. Once they reached one of them, the Major turned and hugged Faith again, the both of them holding tight to each other for a minute or so before the Colonel chuckled.

"I remember Sara with Charlie" said the Colonel as General Carter, and Major Carter, looked at the man; followed by Faith, "his first day at school, she wouldn't let him go. Eventually she did, of course, but she'd stay outside the school with a few other parents hoping to see that their kid was doing alright and… yeah…"

The Colonel suddenly stopped talking when he heard himself mention Charlie's name before telling them that he'll be inside the SUV.

Faith noticed the far-away look that the Colonel suddenly had when he mentioned Charlie's name, and she instantly knew that something was wrong. She was curious to know, but also suspected that something may have happened… and that it would be better to hold off on asking any questions. Major Carter then kissed Faith on her cheeks before she entered the SUV, while Faith and the General entered the other SUV.

**Peterson's Air Base, Colorado, 1130 hours**

It was hours later that Faith and General Carter landed in Petersons Air Base in Colorado. The two of them exited the plane and were met by Daniel, and Teal'c on the tarmac.. along with two other S.F's. The S.F's grabbed Faith and the General's bags before they accompanied the four of them to one of the buildings at the far side of the base with contained holding rooms for the captured member of the Special Operations Team that came after Faith; while in another room, there was Amy Westfield in a room that had a window looking out to another smaller room through a sheet of one way glass. In the smaller room, the viewing system that was connected to the memory recall device was already set up as General Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, and Faith entered the room with the two S.F's standing guard at the door.

"Teal'c?" said the General as he nodded towards the women in the other room as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair, before picking up a metallic case. Teal'c nodded his head before the both of them walked through the door into the adjacent room. Closing the door behind them, Faith and Daniel watched through the one-way mirror as General Carter started to talk to Amy.

"Miss Westfield" said the General when Amy interrupted him.

"This is illegal in so many ways" said Amy, "I want my lawyer."

"No lawyers" said General Carter as he placed the metallic case on the table in front of him and opened it to reveal three small gold coloured discs. He continued to talk while he gently took out of the discs as Amy looked at the device, and then at General Carter, followed by Teal'c and then at the General again who started to speak, "you're a threat to national security. You changed the President's memories and…"

"There is no proof that I did anything" said Amy, "you need to…"

"YOU tried to use magic, using the crystal that we confiscated from your desk… as well as your computers and cell phone records" said the General as he walked next to the woman and leaned down before telling her that her was going to attach a device behind her ear, and that it may sting a little.

"This is wrong" said Amy, "I'm a citizen, and…"

"You have been working for the Watchers Council of Great Britain" said Teal'c, "you have been working towards their interests, not the interests of your nation."

"IN other words" said the General as Amy winced when the device attached itself to her skin right behind her ear, "you're a traitor."

"This.. this hypnosis thing won't work" said Amy as she looked up at the General, "I've been trained by the best."

While Amy was continuing to tell Teal'c and General Carter that she had been trained extensively against any sort of mind control, the images that were coming up on the screen in the other room of Amy training with other recruits in England, her attending university, her talking to her trainers, beating people in a dark street in New York with three others using advanced martial arts. The both of them looked on transfixed as she was thinking about the day she got her job as the President's secretary, a position that according to Travers… who they also saw on the screen, was telling her that it was the best position to have. She was forgettable, but close enough for the Council to act for their interests.

The two in the other room kept on asking questions as the views on the screens changed, even while Amy kept on insisting that she didn't do anything. Faith smiled when General Carter asked if there was anyone else in the Pentagon had any knowledge about Faith when a memory came up of Amy receiving a call from Travers before she left her desk, and then walked out of the White House before making another call. Even though the video was being recorded, Daniel still wrote down the number that she called.. and the both of them were stunned to find that she called the Pentagon. Daniel and Faith looked at each other before they took down the name of the person they called while hearing her tell him that Travers needed to send a card for a client, that she'll be sending him the details of the birthday girl's address.

"He'll call you to confirm" said Amy before the man on the other line acknowledged, and the young woman then closed the phone… got some coffee and then headed back to the White House.

Daniel tapped on the window to indicate to the General that they got something, just as the questioning got harder and harder. IT wasn't too long before they could get everything they needed from Amy before the questioning stopped… and a confused Amy was taken away by S.F's.

"You never put me under" said Amy as the S.F's entered the holding room, "what kind of a hypnosis was that?"

"Oh" said the General, "you've already given us everything we need to know."

"Excuse me?" asked Amy as the S.F's helped her off her seat before putting handcuffs on her and then taking her out the door to the adjacent room. Once out in the smaller room, she glared at Faith, and then looked at Daniel followed by a holographic monitor that was playing her memories. With her eyes open wide in confusion, Amy asked everyone, "What is this? What is this?"

"This" said the General as he pulled out the disc shaped object from behind Amy's ear, "is called a memory recall device. You really didn't think that we'd actually use something like hypnosis, did you? You'll be getting a television set in your cell for your help today."

"How?" asked Amy as she looked at the General while she was being taken away, "how did you do that? How did you see my memories… how?"

Before Amy could finish what she wanted to say, the S.F's had already taken her out of the room and closed the door behind them. Frowning at the door, the General then looked at Faith and smiled before he went back into the holding room, and placed the device into the metallic case and then headed back into the smaller room.

"Teal'c" said the General, "you think you could pack the screen and the recording equipment?"

"Ummm…" said Faith as she looked at the General, and then at the screen, and then at the General again, "that can see anything in my memories right, granddad?"

"Yea, Ellie" said the General as he looked at Daniel, and then at Teal'c, "why?"

"When do you have to return it?" asked Faith.

"In a few days" said the General, "why?"

"I never told mom this" said Faith as she looked at her grandfather, Teal'c, and then at Daniel, "but the night I died, I saw something weird."

"Weird as in?" asked Daniel.

"I saw me" said Faith as Daniel looked at her confused while General Carter and Teal'c looked at each other, and then at Faith who went to further explain, "I mean, I think I saw me… it wasn't like an out of body experience or anything. I saw a shimmer in the air, and then I saw me… someone who looked like me wearing a red dress. I mean I was pretty out of it on account of my blood being drained and all, but I know I saw me… I can't remember any more details but it was me."

"Was there a mirror looking device with a black stone like substance surrounding it, Ellie Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"Nope" relied Faith shaking her head, "I just remember the shimmer in the air, and then seeing me… after that it went dark."

"We can discuss that when Sam gets back tomorrow" said the General as Teal'c finished packing the holographic monitor before her closed the metallic case and then carried it in one hand, "in the meantime, how about we head back to the SGC… and then grab something to eat before you see your room?"

"Yea" said Faith nodding her head as the General put his arm around the Slayer's shoulder before they walked out of the room.

**Four doors down from Major Carter's home, 1330 hours.**

In a house that was a few doors down across the road from Major Carter's home were two members of another Special Operations team that was conducting surveillance on the Major's home. They were told by Dr. Reed that he was to be contacted once anyone came into the house.

"Once someone's inside" said the doctor as he talked to the five teams of four person Special Operations personnel, "we have two copies that could be made into Faith Lehane, and… or… Major Samantha Carter. The ideal scenario would be to just take the Slayer, and place the simulation in her place. If it is just Major Carter that returns, then her simulation will be used while I take on her form. I will then start to cut up her false body to implicate the Slayer in her murder. In the meantime, I will then… in the Major's image, take Miss Lehane… sedate her.. and then you people will take her, and her mother away. And if it is only Miss Lehane that returns, then the special operations team will go in with their heavy tranquilizer guns, and take her in. I have placed charms all over the exterior of the house, so whatever happens inside, will be completely silent; no one on the outside will be able to hear what's going on. I will dress the simulation with Miss Lehane's clothes, and then I will place the pre-written suicide note… as well as the bloody knife she used to cut her wrists on the dining table. She will then be spirited away. Remember, this is the rogue Slayer… she's unstable, unpredictable; so take all precautions against her. That is the partial reason why I asked Mr. Travers for this many teams to take one Slayer down."

"And if we have any extra surprises?" asked one of the men.

"Use whatever force you deem necessary" said Dr. Reed.

Back at the surveillance house, one of the members of the Special Operations teams was looking at a monitor when he leaned forward on seeing three SUV's driving up, and then stopping at the Major's walkway. The man called his partner and told him that they could have a problem.

**Major Carter's house, 15 minutes later.**

Daniel could feel his head spinning as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying face down on a cream coloured carpet. Moaning, the man slowly pushed himself off the carpet, even though his entire body felt as if someone had kicked him multiple times. He then balanced himself on one of the walls as he panted and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He walked towards the living room which looked more like a disaster area where he found General Carter laying unconscious on what used to be Major Carter's wooden coffee table.

"Jacob?" said Daniel as he limped to where the man was lying, which was when he noticed Teal'c lying against a wall with a bullet wound just below his chest with a pool of blood on the carpet, "Teal'c?"

"My symbiote has stopped the blood flow, Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c weakly as Daniel looked at him and then at the General who was beginning to groan, "Ellie Carter?"

"I…"

" **Dr. Jackson"** said Selmak weakly as Daniel looked back at him, **"I have managed to stem the flow of blood from Jacob. But that action has made us weak.. you must.."**

"Selmak?" asked Daniel as he limped over to the man who now had his eyes closed. Daniel told Teal'c that he'll make a call to the SGC as he went to pick up the phone. He dial the SGC's number on the cordless phone in the living room before he headed to the front door where, once opening it, he was surprised to find the two guards looking back at him in surprise.

"Dr. Jackson?" asked one of the guards as he kept the archaeologist balanced while the other one radioed to the other S.F's who had taken position around the house. Daniel told them that Teal'c and General Carter were in the living room just as the phone call connected to Walter at the SGC. The S,F's on the other hand became concerned when the other guards weren't answering their radios. Limping back in after telling the S.F holding him to let him go and look to the two serious injured in the house, Daniel told Walter over the phone that the SGC needed to send an ambulance to take the General and Teal'c back to the SGC. He told the man that they were injured while he went to the second floor to look for Faith. While he was going up the stairs and talking to Walter who told him that he's sending help immediately, Daniel had a flash of memory.

It was ten minutes ago that Daniel, General Carter, Teal'c, and Faith walked into Major Carter's house after the S.F's had checked through the house. Faith smiled as she walked in and looked around before walking into the living room where there were some pictures on the mantle, some magazines on the coffee table, and various knick-knacks all around the room. She then looked at the dining area and thought about what it would have been like to grow up in that house where she could see herself as a toddler being fed by her mother.. her real mother. Faith grinned and ran to the kitchen while the Daniel and Teal'c, just looked on while General Carter ordered two of the eight S.F's who came with them to guard the front door, while another two guarded the backdoor that led to the yard, and the others were to take the sides of the building. While the General was issuing more orders to the S.F's, Daniel and Teal'c watched as Faith looked at the kitchen.

Unknown to them, Faith was imagining herself sitting on the kitchen counter as a little girl, about ten years old, while Betty was baking cookies in the oven and her mother was carrying some bags that she put down before heading to the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Ellie" said the blonde officer as she hugged the little girl, "I've gotta go but… but I'll call you every day, ok. And Aunt Betty's going to be here with you and…"

"When will you come back?" asked the little Faith as she held on tightly to her mother.

"Soon, I hope. There are bad people doing bad things, sweetie" said the vision of her mother as she hugged little Ellie tightly, "I'll miss you so much but this is something I'm doing for you too."

"Will you fly, mommy?" asked little Ellie as Faith watched her widen her eyes while looking at her mother.

"Yea" said the Major, "I'll be flying. I'll have a picture of you with me when I'm flying, sweetie."

"Give your mommy a hug, Ellie" said Betty as a taxi outside the house honked its horn as the Major wiped her eyes and looked at Ellie who held her hands out wide while the Major sobbed and then went to hug her daughter again.

"I'll be home soon, Ellie" said the Major as she took a deep breath, "I'll be coming back. I'll call you every day, but I want you to listen to your Aunt Betty; eat your vegetables, finish your homework, and…."

"Ellie?" asked Daniel as the General closed the door behind him.

"Huh?' said Faith as the vision she was looking at vanished before she shook her head and looked at Daniel, "sorry, was just thinking. I'll…."

Back in the present, Daniel reached the top of the stairs when he recalled there being footsteps from the kitchen area. He ran through each of the ransacked rooms before he remembered that Faith wasn't in any of them, she was downstairs with them. Rushing down the stairs again despite his limp, Daniel ran through the hallway with a pain in his gut. He remembered Teal'c and Faith were the first ones who were acting against the intruders. That was the first time he had seen a Slayer in action and he knew that she could hold her own… but this was different. They were severely outnumbered as ten people all in black, with black masks, and weapons rushed in. Daniel had punched one of the intruders while the General punched another one before he tried to run for the front door, all the while shouting for the S.F's outside to render some assistance. However, one of the men grabbed him and threw him back into the living room where he fell through the Major's coffee table.

Daniel then felt someone hit the back of his head before he fell just as he watched the General get up, but then he was down again after one of the men shot him once. After that, Daniel felt a few kicks hitting him before everything around him turned black. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up as the archaeologist rushed towards the kitchen area where he saw one of the S.F's looking behind the counter while the other one was some distance away in the small hallway that led to the backdoor. Daniel noticed the other S.F looking shocked at something outside the back door before he ran to his left.

"Dr. Jackson, I…." said Sergeant Williams as he turned away from the kitchen before he covered his mouth and headed out the front door where the archaeologist heard the sergeant vomit into the bushes. Daniel walked slowly behind the counter and stopped when he saw the horrific body before him lying in a pool of blood. Daniel held on to the sides of the counter with one hand while the other one was just hanging down, rolled into a fist.

"Daniel!" shouted Dr. Fraiser who rushed into the room with her medical team as well as some of the other S.F's, along with two police cars that were called by General Hammond who told them that there were injured who needed to be immediately taken to Cheyenne Mountain. Dr. Fraiser ran to where Daniel was standing and gasped as she looked at Faith's body; a body that had its throat slashed, it's chest stabbed, and a bullet hole through the forehead… all in a thick pool of blood.

"Oh God" said Dr. Fraiser.

**Number Ten, Downing Street, London; at that same time (1940 hours London time.)**

It had been nearly thirty minutes since the President, Colonel O'Neill, Major Davis, and Major Carter arrived at Number Ten in the cover of night. They were led to the Prime Minister's office where after a little while, Major Carter, who was sitting next to Colonel O'Neill, was just looking at the shocked expression on the Prime Minister's face after the President told the man that the United States had been sending teams of people through an alien device for the past three years.

"You are having a laugh at me, right?" asked the Prime Minister as he looked at the President, "you're telling that that the United States has been sending teams of people to other worlds… alien worlds, through a device known as the Stargate?"

"This isn't a joke, Pete" said the President as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on while the Prime Minister stood up and put both of his hands on the top of his head in disbelief while walking around his table, "we've made many allies, and we've made many enemies. But we've fought them off on our own, with all the resources at our disposal. And we've shed a lot of blood in protecting this planet from alien incursions, and in helping the other humans in this galaxy free themselves from teh Goa'uld."

"This is unbelievable" said the Prime Minister as he sat on top of his table.

"Sir" said Major Davis, "Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter are a part of our top line team, SG-1. They've been responsible for not only exploring other planets and getting technology that we could eventually reverse engineer, but their team has already saved this planet from invasion."

"What?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Sir" said Colonel O'Neill, "our first year of operating the Stargate, we were targeted by the Goa'uld, Apophis. We received intel that he and his dear friends were gonna come by and barbeque the planet, so my team and I went ahead to do some scouting. We went through the gate and found ourselves on his ship."

"Which had a Stargate, sir" said Major Carter as the Prime Minister nodded his head, "we then found that the ship itself was on the way to Earth. We couldn't gate back since the ship was in Hyperspace, so we remained on board and hoped that we could sabotage some systems before it reached the planet."

"Basically our plans went pear shaped, sir" said Colonel O'Neill, "but, to make things short, we changed plans… and beat them with the help of allies who were already on the ship."

"Unbelievable" said the Prime Minister as he rubbed his forehead, still trying to digest everything he was told; including how the Stargates worked by Major Carter. He then looked at the President and asked him directly why he was telling him all this.

"We would like to bring the U.K into the SGC, sir" said Major Davis as he gave the man a folder containing a small pile of papers, "we're talking about placing SG teams at the SGC which will be able to go off-world following a period of training; we're also talking about sharing of technology that we discover off-world. We can have some scientists stationed with our off-world Alpha Site and other outposts that are just starting to come online, and even at the SGC. We can iron out the details slowly, sir. But the tentative plans are in that folder."

"SG teams, off world sites" said the Prime Minister as he looked through the folder before he closed it and placed it on his table before looking at the President, "John, you still haven't told me why you're making this offer."

"We think the Watchers Council has been playing with your mind, Pete" said the President as he looked on in shock at the Prime Minister, "I found that my mind was played with too."

"Wait… what?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Do you remember me calling you about a Slayer by the name of Faith Lehane?" asked the President as the Prime Minister nodded his head, "and that we have evidence that shows she was possibly kidnapped by the Watchers Council when she was just a baby."

"What? No" said the Prime Minister as he stood up, "you did not call me to tell me anything about… wait, did you call me about that? I know I would have remembered."

"She's my child, Prime Minister" said Major Carter as she stood up with the man looking at her in surprise, "she died, or I was made to think she died, after I gave birth to her. To me she was dead, I held her lifeless body in my arms… I was given her body after an autopsy which showed that she died of heart related complications. Then I buried her. Then years later, we found a girl who was being attacked.. she was almost killed when we brought her to the SGC, and DNA tests to find donors for her showed that I was her mother."

"Can't be" said the Prime Minister.

"I have all the evidence, sir" said Major Carter as she sat down next to Colonel O'Neill, "I went to talk to her friends while she was still in the infirmary; I needed to know why she was taken away from me.. and why she ran away to Colorado Springs. A source of mine later told me that there is a powerful spell that changes the perceptions of people. The spell makes the people its casted on see what the caster wants them to see. After finding everything I could about my daughter, I went back to the SGC where I found out that there was an attempt made on her life."

"But that was taken care of" said Major Davis.

"The Council took my daughter, Prime Minister" said Major Carter as she took out a pouch from a bag, "they had one of their agents use a spell on the President that made him forget who Faith really was. I'm sure that someone made you forget too and there is a way that we can find…."

Just before the Major could take out the memory recall device, there was another buzz from her bag which was right next to her. The Major said that she'll just let the phone go to voicemail before she turned and gave the Prime Minister a quick rundown on what the disc shaped device did. The Major got up and approached the Prime Minister who was now sitting behind his desk and told him that she'll be attaching it behind his ear, and that there may be a small sting.

"That device is why I wanted to tell you about the Stargate" said the President, "and because I think it's time that that our two countries work together on this; share our resources."

"I understand" said the Prime Minister who looked at the President nodding at him. He then gave a little yelp as the device dug into his skin just as Major Carter's phone started to buzz again. The Major then looked at the Colonel while she was setting the sensitivity of the device and asked him if he could pick up the phone.

"It's the SGC" said the Colonel as he flipped open the phone and spoke into it, "Major Sam Carter's phone."

"Colonel?" said General Hammond who was standing behind his desk after being told of what happened in the Major's house, "where's Major Carter?"

"She's doing something with the memory recall device, sir" said the Colonel.

"Get her on, now" said the General.

"Carter" said the Colonel as he handed the phone to Major Carter who was telling the Prime Minister to think clearly about the last few days, and to tell them if he saw or heard anything unusual. After asking Major Davis to hear anything the Prime Minister said, the Major headed to one side of the room where she put the phone to her ear.

"Carter" said the Major.

"Major" said General Hammond, "we have an emergency."

"Emergency?" said the Major as Colonel O'Neill looked back at her while Major Davis and the President continued to listen to what the Prime Minister was saying when he suddenly got off his chair, pulled off the memory recall device and rushed towards the doors leading to his office that were shut. He rushed out, and then pulled a young woman from the reception area outside and pulled her back into the room while she was protesting before he asked Colonel O'Neill to hold her while he called security, and M.I. 5.

In the meantime, the Major covered her mouth and gave a gasp which made everyone in the room look at her as tears gathered in her eyes; and she then dropped the phone she had in her hand.

"Carter?"

"Major?" asked the President.

"El… Ellie" said the Major as she stumbled backwards. It was then that the Colonel asked Major Davis to hold on to the woman that the Prime Minister had pulled in, before he rushed to hold on to Major Carter.

"Carter" said the Colonel as he noticed his second in command panting while tears were coming from her eyes, "Carter! What's going on?"

"The.. the" said the Major as she struggled to speak while the Colonel was holding on to her shoulders, "the detail that the General placed on Ellie so that she could visit the house, and… Oh God… the team's unconscious but… but."

"What?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Major Carter, and then at Major Davis, and back to Major Carter again, "Carter… stay with me…"

"Daniel, Teal'c, dad… they're being taken to the SGC" said the Major as she released a sob, "they're injured, but.. but Ellie…. They killed Ellie. They killed my baby."

TBC.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**The Watchers Council, London, (2000 hours, London time.)**

Travers had finished meetings, and then read the progress on Kennedy's training and her performance reviews on working in Sunnydale on her own, and with Buffy. While he wanted the newest Slayer working on her own, as did generations of girls before her… a tradition that Buffy broke, he slowly came to realize that maybe it was better for a Slayer to have people working with her. Which is why he put the entirety of the Council's resources behind her and her Watcher who would be the one receiving that intelligence, and ensuring that Kennedy knew what she needed to do on the enemies that they were fighting against. HE also knew, from Atwood's own reports, that Buffy was only receiving intelligence if she needed to know anything; which wasn't a lot. Atwood had made sure that she'd get only the most basic intelligence, however he told Travers that she had her own intelligence gathering network in the form of Willow, Oz, Giles, and Tara. He also mentioned that Xander would help sometimes.

After reading the reports, Travers was leaning back on his chair when he received a call on a black coloured phone that lay next to the red coloured one with connected him to the Prime Minister, who he was unaware that had already been told the truth about his memories having been changed by magic. Travers picked up the phone, hopeful that it would be good news in regards to Faith.

"Dr. Reed" said Travers as he took a sip of scotch, "is it done?"

"Yes, sir" said Dr. Reed who was with one of the members of the Special Operations team next to him as he boarded a Gulfstream jet, "it's done. The rogue Slayer's been taken care of, we've had some issues with some guests in Major Carter's home… but they've been knocked unconscious. Two of them have been shot and… well… other than Peterson and his team, the rest have been shot and killed; just as you asked."

"Good" said Travers nodding his head. The man knew that all members of the Special Operations Teams were expendable, and he knew that the members themselves knew as much. They all knew that everything they did was for the protection of the Council, and the world. Everything else in their lives, including family, was a secondary concern, "the Council will be sending its regular severance package to their families. We'll have the Judgement Round prepared."

"Understood, sir" said Reed as he got into the plane followed by another figured that was carried by the team member behind him, "we will meet you and the others in Manchester."

Travers smiled as he picked up the other phone after he placed the phone he was holding back on its cradle. He needed to call the Prime Minister and tell him that he doesn't have to worry about finding Faith anymore.

**Number 10, Downing Street, London (2000 hours London time.)**

Major Carter's hands were shaking as she looked straight at the shocked Colonel O'Neill with tears in her eyes. It was then she realized where she was, and what it would seem to the two world leaders in the room as they watched an officer nearly break down. She could see the Colonel's mouth moving, but she couldn't hear any words coming out of them.. she then looked at the President, and then the Prime Minister looking at her with shock registered on their faces. Major Carter then looked at Major Davis before she just shook her head, her ears pounding as blood rushed throughout her body, before she gently pushed the Colonel away and walking past him, the President and the Prime Minister.

"You" said the Major as she wiped her eyes while speaking with an edge of rage in her voice directed at Tamlyn. Major Carter knew this was the Council's work, she suspected that the only reason that this particular woman was in there with them was because she was the one who changed the Prime Minister's memories. Major Carter then reached out and grabbed the woman by the collar as everything sped up.

Major Carter pulled her arm back and punched the woman just before Colonel O'Neill pulled her back.

"You!" shouted the Major as she pointed at the woman while she was being pulled back. She didn't care about decorum anymore, she knew that the woman who was now holding onto the side of her face knew something about Travers' plan, "you know what they did, don't you? Huh? You killed my daughter!"

"Carter!" shouted the Colonel as he turned the Major, who was squirming to get out of his grasp, around to face him, "Carter! Think about where you are, damn it."

"Let me go" said Major Carter as she glared at the Colonel, "let me go now. They killed her…. they killed her and I want them to pay… and…"

"Carter!" said the Colonel as he gently shook her, "stop… please."

"They took her from me, again" said the Major as she looked at Colonel O'Neill who closed his eyes while the President and the Prime Minister looked at each other and then at the Major, "they took her from me…. they took her from me."

"Major Carter" said the President as the Air Force officer, whose back was now facing him, hung her head down, "I'm so sorry. We'll…."

It was just then that the Prime Minister's phone started to ring. The man then walked around Tamlyn whose cheek had started to bruise while glaring at her before he picked up the phone. The Prime Minister then looked at the President, and then at Major Carter who turned around, along with Colonel O'Neill before speaking the name that they were there to talk about.

"Mr. Travers" said the Prime Minister as Major Carter looked at the phone in anger, "we were just speaking about you."

"Prime Minister?" asked Travers in surprise when he heard the word 'we'.

"I want you to come to Number Ten voluntarily, or else I will have you remanded and brought here by force" said the Prime Minister with anger evident in his voice. The man knew that Travers was going to say something, but he beat the head of the Watchers Council to it, "I want you to explain why you used magic to change my memories, I want to know why a spy for the Council was planted in my administration, and…"

"Prime Minister" said Travers as he stood up.

"Let me finish!" said the Prime Minister as he slammed his hand on his table while he was on the phone. He didn't know if Travers was going to respond, but he continued to speak, "I want to know what other memories Tamlyn changed using magic, and… oh there are a lot more. Including why the President, who by the way is in my office, had his memories changed as well. And finally, I want to know why Faith Lehane's mother… her real mother… received a call saying that her daughter was killed. And I want to know why her daughter was kidnapped in the first place; and I want to know how many people the Council has done this to."

"Prime Minister" said Travers as he rolled his hands into a fist while he answered calmly, "the use of magic is used only in the most extreme of circumstances. We do not take the misuse of those abilities lightly. While it is true that I asked Tamlyn to change the minds of the President, and yourself, it was done with the knowledge that we are working for a higher cause. The protection of this world, and the need to enforce justice against the mystical elements that threaten it. I would like to remind you, sir… that the Council's agreement with the governments of the world affords it diplomatic immunity of the highest sort… and given that this establishment is private property… and I am a private citizen, you do not have the right, or the enforcement capabilities to do anything do this organization without any physical proof."

"Mr. Travers" said the Prime Minister as he put the call on speakerphone so that everyone in the room can hear him speak, "you are a traitor who…"

"That is a very grave accusation, Prime Minister" said Travers who was now speaking calmly while the gears in his mind was working double time on a plan, "do you have physical evidence to prove that accusation?"

"Mr. Travers, this is President Ryan. We've already put one of your people under deep hypnosis to…"

"Mr. President" said Travers knowing that he would have to burn Amy and Tamlyn, "you have no proof of anything. Even if you have these alleged answers through hypnosis.. they will not hold up in a court of law. And you know that…. If Amy and Tamlyn changed your memories; it was done without my authorization.. they were doing what they thought was best for their country, for the Council, and for the world."

"Yes" said Tamlyn as she looked at Major Carter, "I did what I did to help this world. I did it on my own and…."

"You'll be placed under hypnosis" said Major Carter who was heading toward Tamlyn when Colonel O'Neill held her back.

"Ah, Major Samantha Carter" said Travers, hiding his surprise. He was now glad that he the other three teams killed by the fourth team which was one he had selected himself… they were his own personal black-ops squad, "I was going to call General Hammond about Faith Lehane. I'm afraid that a team of rogue Special Operations teams…. Teams that work independently from the authority of the Council, ignored our orders to leave her alone. I just received news, and I was going to call your General Hammond after I called the Prime Minister to inform him that there was no need to find Miss Lehane. We believe that they rendered some guards unconscious, and then killed Miss Lehane. This was done against my authorization… and… and we have already punished them. The team I sent, once I received word from a contact in regards to what the rogue team was planning to do, has already taken care of them. I will send your General Hammond the address where their bodies can be found."

"You covered it up" hissed Major Carter.

"That is only your word, Major" said Travers calmly, "this rogue team tried to endanger the Council's mission. Despite what you believe, we do not conduct missions of assassination. We encourage Slavers who find themselves in trouble to reach out to us; that way we can bring them back and debrief them."

"By force, you mean" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Whoever this is" said Travers as he heard the Colonel's voice, "the Council is not responsible for the actions taken by the independent operatives unless it negatively impacts the duties and goals of the Council. In the case of Miss Lehane's murder, the Council does not condone assassination and the ones who attempted to force Miss Lehane to come with them have already been taken care off. We do not seek to make enemies of governments, which is why we have to use our own justice when taking care of illegal activities that our own have committed. I am sorry about Miss Lehane, she was a gifted, if wayward and troubled Slayer.. and the person who committed that act of kidnapping died two years ago during an encounter with a demon when he went to help a watcher. I can fax the death certificate if you wish. As for Miss Lehane…."

"I know you're the ones who killed her" said Major Carter, "I know you ordered it… and…. and when I do find out…. You'll have nowhere to hide from me… I swear it."

"That can be taken as a threat, Major Carter" said Travers smugly, "but I realize that you are grieving, so that will be let go."

"How dare…" said the Major as President Ryan looked at the officer and raised his hand.

"Mr. Travers" said the President, "you will open your doors to both British and American law enforcement agencies in both nations, and to Interpol. I'm sure that the Prime Minister will agree with me that we need to make sure that what you're telling us is on the level."

"Yes" said the Prime Minister, "We'll have Scotland Yard and MI5, combined with resources and agents from the FBI, along with Interpol investigate every operation you have in the U.K, and in America. We'll be scrutinizing everything, and…"

"You cannot" said Travers.

"If you don't comply" said President Hayes, "your organization will be placed on the terrorist watch list. And before you say anything… yes, we will do it. Every record you have will be examined, starting from…"

"Today" said the Prime Minister, "I'll be making a call to Scotland Yard, and to MI5… you and your organization will cooperate with them. Is that understood?"

"We have nothing to hide, Prime Minister" said Travers with a smile. He knew that they wouldn't find anything… every record they had on any questionable dealings, or operations, had already been placed, as is the regulation, into a parallel dimension away from prying eyes. A dimension only accessed by the head of the Council himself. But he wanted to make this as hard as possible, "but of course you will have to ensure they have warrants to search this private establishment. And sir, this invasion of our privacy will not be forgotten."

"Make sure whoever the investigators need to speak to are made available" said the Prime Minister while he glanced at the anguish look on Major Carter's face before he looked at the phone, "we will speak again, Mr. Travers. The investigators will be authorized to arrest anyone who impedes their work… including you. Is that understood?"

'Of course, Prime MInister" said Travers, "my assistant will help the investigators with anything they require. I am needed at the Watchers Academy to speak on a few important topics tomorrow morning in Cornwall.. and I plan on leaving in a few hours. If they wish, the investigators can call me on my mobile."

"Make yourself available to them, Mr. Travers" said the Prime Minister.

"Of course" said Travers with a smile, 'I have nothing to hide, especially when you'll never be able to find anything."

The Prime Minister then slammed the phone down onto the cradle as his office door opened and a grey haired man in a brown suit walked in. The Prime Minister introduced the older man to the President, and the three Air Force officers before telling him to take Tamlyn away, that she was to be charged with treason for working against the interests of her country, and she was to be kept in a lockup indefinitely until he decided what to do with her. The brown suited man then nodded his head before he grabbed the young woman and then handed her off to a few men who were waiting outside.

"Is there anything else, sir?" asked the brown suited man as he turned around.

"I want background checks.. and I mean deep checks done on everyone in this building" said the Prime Minister, "anyone with the slightest connection to something known as the Watchers Council is to be taken in for questioning. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said the man as he nodded his head.

"Then I want you to assemble a task force" said the Prime Minister, "coordinate with Scotland Yard; I want them and MI5 to conduct a joint investigation into the Watchers Council of Great Britain; an organization that has been involved in kidnapping, assassination, even using secret agents within this government to subvert it from the inside. I want and investigation and…"

"And if we find nothing, sir?" asked the man.

"We continue to lean on them" said the Prime Minister, "they'll eventually make a mistake. But I want the initial investigation o begin immediately."

"Understood, sir" said the man before he nodded his head and then left the office.

Once he left, everyone was left in the room to absorb what had just happened. The Prime Minister leaned on his table with his arm shaking in quiet anger while the President could only look at the faraway look on Major Carter's eyes and she looked at the phone on the Prime Minister's table. AT the same time, Colonel O'Neill had placed a hand on the blonde officer's shoulder while Major Davis approached her and started gently telling her that some proof of what the Council did will be found.

"Major Carter" said the President as she looked at the blonde who just looked ahead at the phone with a blank look on her face.

"Carter?" asked Colonel O'Neill but got no response from the blonde Major, "Carter, I…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. President…. Prime Minister" said Major Carter as she continued looking at the phone while feeling as if her heart and soul were ripped away from her body as she remembered the short time she spent with her daughter; a short time where she could finally see her smiling little girl in her mind, and hear her laughter. But now it was all gone, her child was taken away from her again and all she wanted to do now was go lie in a corner and wait for the world to end, "I apologize for my outburst, it.. it was unprofessional and.. and I understand if you wish to file a report on my misconduct and….."

"You just suffered a great loss, Major" said the President gently, "no one here can fault you for what happened."

"I am sorry about your daughter, Major" said the Prime Minister as he looked at the blonde who continued looking at his phone with a faraway look in her eyes, "you should be grieving her; let us take care of the Council. We will find something, and then they will pay."

"Yes, sir" mumbled the Major softly while she was still looking into the distance, "need to tell dad, Aunt Betty; need to tell Mark and…"

"Carter" said Colonel O'Neill gently while the President nodded his head, "come on, we're gonna go home. Easy does it."

"Pete" said the President as he looked at his counterpart, "I'll have the FBI, and Homeland, start investigating the Council's U.S. operations. I'll have their investigators coordinate with Scotland Yard and MI5."

"I'll notify Interpol" said the Prime Minister as he looked at the President, and then at Major Carter as his heart broke for the woman as Colonel O'Neill and Major Davis gently turned her around before walking her, as if she had lost all hope, towards the office door. He then turned to the President and nodded his head. The President then invited him to Washington for more talks on the U.K's role at the SGC. The Prime Minster nodded his head before the President left his office, leaving the Prime Minister alone as he sat down on his chair in disbelieve over what just happened.

**Final Approach to Manchester, a little over 13 hours later.**

The last thing Faith remembered was that she was fighting two goons wearing armour, black tactical outfits, and black ski masks who had broken into the house that she would eventually share with her mother, Major Samantha Carter. She was fighting alongside side Teal'c while at the same time wondering why the guards outside weren't coming into the house to help them. She saw Teal'c go down as four of the men tackled him before another three tackled her. Faith grinned as she used all her strength to throw one of them over the counter while she turned and hit the other one in him nose. She then looked at the other one that had attacked her and was about to take a few steps forward to hit him when, unknown to her in the chaos of what was happening around her, Faith felt something sting her back before a massive electrical charge went through her body. Turning around before she could even land a punch on the man in front of her, Faith screamed again as she placed her hands on the electrified wires that were attached to her back from the taser that the man in front of her was holding. She pulled on the wire, burning her hand in the process when she heard a gunshot. She looked in shock at three of the masked men as they held on to Teal'c while another one shot him, before he turned and fired a shot into General Carter.

"No!" shouted Faith as she pulled on the taser in front of her before she swung the device around and smashed it into the side of the man in front of her, and then threw it to the side when those wires snapped before she turned around and ran towards the one behind her. She knew that she was out numbered but she needed to do something, going out for help didn't enter her mind until she punched one of the men before she felt another sting, and then another... and then another. She screamed and went down on both her knees as electrical charges from three tasers entered her body before two of the men kicked her in the abdomen, and then another one punched her face.

She fell onto the carpet as the electrical charges continued through her body as she watched her grandfather bleeding onto the carpet from the wound in his abdomen. She then felt the charges stop before she was rolled to her back as she looked at the ceiling and then at three of the men as they held the devices, a total of six wires attached to her body as they pressed the triggers to transfer thousands of volts of electricity through her body as she screamed in pain while arching her back.

"Faith Lehane" said one of the men as he stood over her once they stopped electrocuting her, "you are charged with dereliction of duty, murder, and conspiracy to end the word by bringing forth an Old One. The Watchers Council of Great Britain has the authority to take you away from this place And..."

"STOP!" screamed Faith as she tried to sit up only for another thousands of volts of electricity to go through her body as she screamed in pain when she fell back onto the floor. She then closed her eyes as tears fell down her face as another four wires pierced her skin and even more volts when into her. She could feel her heart racing, her breathing becoming shallow as she opened her eyes to see the man who was standing over her with a syringe in his hand. HE then nodded at the others before the pain stopped; the electricity finally stopped but she was exhausted now. She felt her hands being held down by some of the other men as the man standing over her kneeled down before she felt a needle pierce her skin.

"Don't worry, Ellie" said the masked man as Faith tired to keep her eye's, which were getting heavy by the second, open, "we'll have to undress you now. Don't worry, I've seen you naked before; I was the one who delivered you after all."

Faith saw the man stand up and then nod at someone to the side. That was the last thing she remembered as she closed her eyes.

It was hours later that Faith opened her eyes slowly only to find herself on a leather seat while her hands were handcuffed together. She looked at the cuffs as she sat up and looked at herself in a black shirt and trousers, before looking up again at the luxurious surroundings around her. She then turned her head and looked behind her at the empty seats before turning again and looking at the closed cockpit doors. She then looked at her handcuffs again before she tried to spread her hands away from each other; her intention was to break the links between the cuffs, however, she found that she didn't have the strength. She tried it again while gritting her teeth together but all that she felt was pain around her wrist.

"I wouldn't do t hat if I were you, Ellie" said a male voice as Faith turned around and saw a tall brown haired man who was going grey at the temples walking towards her from a recess in the back of the plane. He was holding two cups, one with a brown liquid, and the other one had orange juice. Faith watched the man as he walked around her seat and then placed the juice on t he table in front of Faith, and then he took his seat right across from her. Faith saw him sit down before he took a sip if his drink before setting it down on the table.

He then sat back and then just smiled at Faith.

"I'm sure you have a lot of question, Ellie" said the man, "my name is Dr. Payton Reed, and..."

"My name is Faith" she hissed as she leaned forward before she swung as hard as she could and knocked her cup of orange juice onto the floor of the plane, the orange liquid staining the carpet as Dr. Reed shook his head and sighed, "you, the Council, Travers... none of you have the right to call me Ellie."

"Fair enough" said Dr. Reed as he looked at Faith before nodding at the spilt cup, "but you do realize that that stain isn't going to be easy to remove."

"Go lick it" glared Faith as she tried to break her handcuffs again.

"I said stop it, Faith" said Dr. Reed as he looked at the Slayer's hands, "you've been injected with muscle relaxants, and a cocktail meant to slow down your responses... the same cocktail we use for Slayers going through the Cruciamentum. You don't have your strength, you won't have it for a few days."

"You... you can't do this" said Faith as she leaned forward, "my mother, my grandfather.. they'll come after me and..."

"You're dead" said Dr. Reed calmly as Faith looked at him with her mouth open on shock, "we left a clone... an exact genetic duplicate of you in the kitchen. YOU were stabbed, had your neck sliced, and... well, shot though the forehead for good measure. I tell you, the teams wanted to do more, apparently two their members lost relatives who attended Sunnydale High the day the Mayor became a snake... the same Mayor you helped."

"What happened with the Mayor happened because the Council betrayed me" said Faith as she glared at the doctor, "the people thought were my friends betrayed me, the Council betrayed me when they decided to take me by force without listening to my side of the story. Where else was I supposed to go?"

"That's not for me to answer" said Dr. Reed shaking his head before he looked at his watch, and then back at Faith, "you'll be taken to the Watcher's Judgement Round, where you'll be put on trial. You can make your case then."

"I know what they've made up their minds" hissed Faith.

"You ran" said Dr. Reed as he sat back and smiled at the Slayer, "you killed, and then you ran.. that makes you look very guilty. Besides, you've put the Council in a very bad light with your actions.. you do realize that?"

"Blow me" said Faith as she leaned back and looked out the window before looking at the doctor again, "you said I'm dead? My mom will know I'm alive, you know how I know? Cause she's my mom.. the mom you stole me from. She's coming after me… she knows I'm not dead…. She knows… she knows…"

"You keep telling yourself that, Faith" said the doctor as he took a sip of his scotch, "keep making yourself feel better. The body we left in your mother's house is an exact genetic duplicate of you. Complete with your tattoo's. In her eyes, in the eyes of the medical examiner… you are dead."

"When I get my powers…"

"By the time they come back" said Dr. Reed as he leaned forward, "it'll be too late for you."

It was an hour later that the Gulfstream jet landed in a private airport. Once the plane had stopped taxiing, six men in masks walked into the plane; four of them held the Slayer down while Dr. Reed poured himself another glass of scotch while one of the masked men held a gun to her head, while the sixth on injected her with another dose of the cocktail that had been negating her Slayer abilities.

"Let me go!" shouted Faith as she struggled, "this is crazy.. let me go! LET ME GO!"

The last thing that Faith saw was the man with the gun flipping it in his hand and then swung the butt across her face. The Slayer then lost consciousness before she woke another three hours later, finding herself in a dark cell as she lay on the cold, hard, floor in a corner against a wall. Still feeling week, and a throbbing pain on the side of her head, Faith started to cry while she brought herself to lean against the wall. She started to sob as she brought her knees to her chest and covered her eyes with her hands. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs as she recalled hugging her mother only hours ago, and the pain that she felt in her chest.

'Mommy' thought Faith to herself as she remembered meeting Major Carter for the first time; then the first time that she discovered that the Major was her mother. Faith then gave a silent scream as tears went down her face when she remembered the love in her mother's eyes when she looked at the Slayer; eyes that Faith knew she'd never see again.

**SGC, Colorado Springs, 0100 hours (US. Time).**

As she ran to the infirmary after having made an urgent call to General Hammond who was in his bed at home asleep until he was woken up, Dr. Fraiser couldn't believe that everyone had missed it, that the most basic part of an autopsy had been missed by everyone at the M.E's office, and by her. It was only pure luck that she decided to read through the autopsy report again to check for any signs that the body that was in their morgue after having been transferred from the Medical Examiner's office in the city, wasn't really Faith's. The doctor decided to conduct another autopsy on Faith's body and she read the results off their examinations and compared it to the one that was done by the M.E. However, at that time.. she found that everything was the same.

Following the autopsy at the SGC.. and after she submitted some samples for testing, she went to visit Major Carter who had returned nearly an hour ago after returning from London, via Maryland where she and Colonel O'Neill took a flight from Andrews to Peterson Air Base. Dr. Fraiser had already shown her Faith's body when she came in while she held on to her friend's hand, she remembered the tears that were streaming down the Major's face while she told the officer that she's running her own tests and that she'd be getting results soon. Dr. Fraiser then took her nearly catatonic friend through the halls and into the infirmary where Teal'c, General Carter and Daniel were still on their beds resting following what happened at the Major's house. Daniel and Teal'c didn't know what else to say than what they've already said as they watched the Major sit next to General Carter, grab his hand in hers before quietly laying her head on his hand.

The doctor then headed back to her office to wait for the results of the test she was running. As she sat down, Dr. Fraiser remembered battling the city M.E for Faith's body, but she was told… and It was something she knew at the time, that the police saw the Faith's body as that of a murder victim. That while she was authorised to take General Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c with her back to Cheyenne Mountain because they had paperwork that showed they had a special status that if anything happened, that they would be looked after by the military. However, Faith's paperwork hadn't come through yet, and so her body didn't have that protection.

Dr. Fraiser wiped her eyes as she recalled receiving Faith's body nearly five hours ago, as well as the M.E's report, before she started to conduct her own autopsy. She was completed by the time Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill had returned. Back in the present, a beep from the fax machine in her office got the doctor out of her own mind as she wiped the tears from her face before she got up and rushed to the machine.. she had ordered the lab technicians to finish tests on Faith's samples before they left for home… and she just got results.

"It's exactly the same" said Dr. Fraiser to herself as she compared the report from the city M.E. with the report that was in her hand, "it's Ellie's body. Oh, Sam… I'm so sorry. I hoped that this was another clone or…. There are no markers that shows that she's a clone. She's genetically similar in every way."

Dr. Fraiser placed both of the papers on her table before she turned around and got ready to head for the infirmary again. But just as she reached the door to her office, she had a nagging thought in her mind that there was something seriously wrong; that she missed something. Shaking her head, the doctor turned around and placed both of the reports side by side while she leaned over them.

"Let's see" she told herself as she looked at both reports flipping the pages of each report over, "everything's the same… there's no difference between the M.E.'s report and… and… oh my God!"

Dr. Fraiser then immediately called General Hammond and told him the situation before she rushed out of her office. She ran as fast as she could through the hallway before she reached the infirmary where she left Major Carter earlier.

"Sam!" Sam!" shouted Dr. Fraiser as she rushed into the infirmary where Colonel O'Neill, who was sitting in between Teal'c and Daniel, looked at her confused. General Carter, and then Major Carter noticing something in her friend's voice, also looked at the doctor, "Sam… Sam…"

"Janet?" asked Major Carter as she looked at the redhead, "what's going on?"

"It's not Ellie" said the doctor as everyone's eyes opened wide, "it's not Ellie.. the body that's in the morgue? It's not Ellie… I think it's a genetically close copy… like the body of the baby you buried."

"But…" said the Major as a glimmer of hope entered her heart, the same hope she was trying to push down in case Dr. Fraiser was wrong.

"Cassie and I went with Ellie, General Carter, Daniel and Teal'c for dinner before they went to your house" said Dr. Fraiser, "before the body was… I don't know.. killed? But Ellie had a large steak with all the trimmings…. I don't know how any of us missed it. Maybe we were just in shock or… whatever it is, Sam… the M.E's report showed that her stomach contents were empty, the same as my tests. She just ate, Sam… but the body in our morgue is…"

"She's alive?" asked the Major as Colonel O'Neill stood up, while General Carter sat up slowly, still weak from the blood loss.

"Are you sure, doc?" asked the General as the redhead nodded her head.

"I've called General Hammond" she said, "he's on the way here."

"Sir" said Major Carter with hope in her heart growing as she heard what Dr. Fraiser just said, "we need… oh God, we're still waiting on the paperwork to have her fitted with a transmitter. We.. we've got no idea where she is or…."

"The Asgard" said General Carter.

"Their sensors are the most advanced in the galaxy" said Daniel as he sat up, "I'm sure that they'll be able to find her, Sam."

"They may be able to perform a genetic scan" said Teal'c.

"Carter" said Colonel O'Neill, "send a priority message to the Asgard; I'll explain everything to Hammond."

"Sir" said Dr. Fraiser, "General Hammond's given the order to do whatever's needed."

"Carter" said the Colonel as he nodded his head at what Dr. Fraiser just said while looking at the Major, "go… contact the Asgard. I'll contact Hammond and give him an update."

**Unknown Location, Manchester, 1500 hours (U.K. time)**

Faith stopped crying nearly an hour ago and was now just leaning with her back against the wall; she was resigned to whatever was going to happen now. But she could never blame Major Carter for not coming after her, especially since she knew that for all intents and purposes, Faith was dead… her baby was dead. Faith only hoped that Major Carter would keep on travelling throughout the galaxy, that her mother would remember the daughter she had known for only a few days.

Faith wiped a tear that was coming out of her eye as she looked up and saw the door in front of her open as seven men walked in. Two of them then walked towards her and brought Faith up to her feet. Another two were holding on to Tasers while another two raised her arms up before handcuffing them together; two steel manacles with a chain between them.

"Never knew you ladies like it kinky" said Faith before she was slapped across her face.

"Silence, traitor" said the man who slapped her before he walked back and nodded at another man to his left. He was holding onto a chain that he attached one end to the link between faith's manacles and then pulled on the other end to leaned Faith out of the room. They continued walking down hallways as they seemed to be going more underground than they already were until they reached a closed door. Faith looked on as the man in front of her opened the door and then roughly pulled her through. Soon, Faith found herself in a fairly large room that was lit up by torches on the walls; in the middle of the room was a large U- shaped table with thirteen seats, three in front of her, and the other five on either side of her. Faith stopped moving as three men behind her held on to her while the man who was leading her into the room earlier knelt down and attached the end of the chain he was holding into a recess on the floor. Once he was done, he looked at Faith and grinned before pulling on the section of the chain that was locked on to the floor.

The man then nodded at the others before he walked past her; turning her head, she saw that the men who had brought her into the room were leaving through the door. Once that door was closed, another one opened to the left of her as she looked at the table again. She saw one figure after another in red hooded robes walking slowly into the room, chanting as they took their seats.

"Faith Lehane" said one of the figures as he stood at the middle seat of the three right in front of her, "rogue Slayer. You are here accused murder of two human beings, resisting your return to face justice of the Judgement Round, conspiring with the Mayor of the city known as Sunnydale in his quest for ascension; and as a result the murder of several people once he had ascended into an Old One. This hearing has been…"

"Cut the bullshit" said Faith who didn't care about any semblance of civility with the people in front of her; especially since she already knew they would kill her.. and that all of this was just a sham trial, "show me your faces. Cowards.. you come here in hoods and all… show me your faces… face me like the men or women you are… Face me!"

"Very well" said the figure as he pulled his hood back to reveal the smiling face of Travers, as well as nine other men, and two women who then took their seats, "Miss Lehane…"

"I don't recognize your authority or this kangaroo court" said Faith, "you want me to admit what I did? Fine, I accidently killed Finch.. you that. I was given an order to kill Professor Worth… you know that too. I was following my orders from the Mayor… and that's something you know too.. so all this bullshit is to just make you feel better. Makes all of you feel good that you've caught the big, bad, rogue Slayer…. But you fuckers are the ones who kidnapped me from my mother. Everything that's happened to me until now, is your fault… and when I die; because let's not kid ourselves, you already decided I'm guilty and you want to make an example of me. So I'll make sure that these words stay in your brains forever. I Hate you… I hate all of you… you put me into an abusive home… you didn't care after Diana died, you…"

'Silence" said Travers.

"No!" shouted Faith as tears welled up in her eyes, "you…. you took me away from my mother, from my grandfather…. You'll pay. Believe me, no matter how long it takes after I die, you will pay!"

"My fellow members of the Round" said Travers, "looks like the Slayer, Faith Lehane has admitted to her crimes. I say death… we must show our remaining Slayers that the Council is not an organization to be trifled with. How many yays? How many nays?"

Faith glared at Travers as one figure after another said 'Yay'. Eventually there were nine Yay's and four Nay's.

"Your sentence will be carried out the same way it has been against Slayers who dare turn against the Council, for those who abuse the power that has been given to them" said Travers, "you will not be missed, Faith. You will burn at the stake.. a fitting sentence for one who would have burned the world."

"Do you wish to say anything else, Miss Lehane?" asked one of the men who chose to say Nay.

"You think just because you voted against Travers in this sham of a trial, that it make you.. what… feel good about yourself" said Faith, "you'll pay just like the others. After I'm gone.. my mom will find out the truth… then she and my granddad will come after you.. and come after all of you hard. You have no idea what you've just done."

"Let us…" said a smug Travers when suddenly he saw the air next to Faith shimmer.

Faith had seen the shimmer to her left out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and opened her eyes wide in shock, as a figure she only read about in comic books appeared next to her. She saw the figured was wearing a winged helmet, wearing armour with a red flowing cape, he was tall and muscular, as well as holding a large hammer.

"I am Thor" said the figure as everyone whispered among themselves, "Son of Odin, lord of the lightning and the storm. You mortals have stolen my charge."

'What is this?" asked an outraged Travers as he glared at the figure claiming to be Thor, and then looked at the shock and surprise on Faith's face before looking at the figure again, "you are…"

"I was asked here by a worried mother" said Thor in a deep voice as he walked towards the group in front of him while holding his hammer out at them, "she invoked a spell asking for my help in retrieving her daughter, a daughter that was stolen from her through deception. This daughter, Ellie Carter or as she is better known as Faith Lehane to you, is under my personal protection. If she is not released, then I will bring down lighting and the storms.. all of which has never been seen."

"We're not scared" said Travers, "we have our own…"

"Very well" said Thor as he lifted his hammer which then started to glow blue when everyone heard a commotion outside before the room started to shake. The doors opened as security rushed in to say that storm clouds had broken out all of a sudden, followed by lighting that was hitting the ground in multiple areas, cause some severe damage.

"We'll stop" said another man as Travers glared at him, "we'll stop."

"There is no guarantee" said Thor as he glared at Travers, "I wish to hear from your leader. You leave my charge alone, or else you face the full wrath of Odin's son."

Travers looked at the others while the surroundings started to shaken again following ever more lightning strikes outside. He then looked at Thor and reluctantly told him that he'll stay away from Faith, that he'll give the order that she is not a target.

"She will move freely anywhere she wishes" said Thor as he pointed his hammer at Travers, "if she is prevented… then that would bring down my rage."

"Fine!" shouted Travers as he looked at Thor, and then at Faith, "fine… the traitor is free."

"Come, Ellie Carter" said Thor as he looked at the young woman who was looking back at him, "you are one of the privileged few who will experience the bifrost."

"The what…." Said one of the women as Faith vanished in a flash of white light, just as Thor disappeared. Leaving Travers and the others looking in awe at the empty space that Thor and Faith, whose chains were now lying on the floor, occupied.

"Ok" said another man, "we just pissed off a god."

"Get to work" said Travers as he looked at everyone, "get back to work! Get out of Here!"

It was nearly instantly that news came down that the storm clouds, and the lighting, disappeared as quick as they mysteriously arrived.

Meanwhile, While Travers was reluctantly making calls to have Faith be left alone; the Slayer was looking out a window as she passed through layers of clouds before entering the edge of space. It was then that she heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning around, she hugged her mother as both of the women cried in each other's arms while holding on to each other tightly.

"Ellie" said the Major sobbing as Faith tightened her hold on the blonde officer while burying her face in her neck, tears streaming from their eyes, "I… I… I thought…"

"I thought I lost you too" mumbled Faith who was struggling for breathe when she opened her eyes and saw Colonel O'Neill. It was then she looked at the figure next to him, the same figure who appeared in the large room, when the figure suddenly vanished to leave behind a short grey alien.

"Oh my God" whispered Faith as the Major looked at the Slayer while wiping her eyes.

"I want you to meet someone" said the Major as she kissed Faith's cheeks before gently holding on to her hands. The Major then led the still crying Slayer to where the Colonel was standing and introduced her to the grey figure who was looking up at her.

"Greetings, Ellie Carter. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

"This is so cool" said Faith as she smiled at Thor before looking at her mother who was wiping her eyes while holding on to her daughter's hand tightly.

"Thor" said Colonel O'Neill, "think you could beam us back to the SGC?"

"Yes" said the alien as he looked at the Colonel before looking at the Major when Faith lifted her hand.

"How… I mean… you… down there… how?"

"Holographic technology" said Thor as Faith looked at Thor with her jaw hanging open, "I cloaked my ship before bringing it down to the surface of the planet. It caused atmospheric disturbance which created the storm clouds."

"And then we used the hologram emitters to simulate lighting" said Major Carter.

"And I got to fire the plasma weapons.. you know… for the lightning strike damage" said the Colonel as Faith hugged the Major while the both of them laughed and cried at the same time.

"Granddad? The big guy? Daniel?" said Faith worried, "they were shot and…"

"They're fine" said Major Carter as she held on to Faith, and Faith held on to her, "they're waiting to see you again."

"Major Carter, O'Neill" said Thor as they looked back at him, "as you know, I am needed back in Orilla."

"Thank you, Thor" said Major Carter as she nodded at the alien.

"I was surprised to hear about your daughter, Major Carter" said Thor as he looked at Faith, "I hope that one day we will meet again."

"You can bet on it" smiled Faith as she held on tightly to the Major, "thanks… you know… for getting me outta there."

Thor just nodded his head before three beams of light sent the three of them to the SGC. The alien then pressed a button as his ship came about before entering Hyperspace. Thor then looked at an automatic scan that his computers took of Faith once she came aboard. He walked to the screen where there was a three dimensional representation of the Slayer as he tilted his head and blinked his eyes when he saw an unknown irregularity in her DNA.

"Interesting" said Thor to himself as his ship flew through the hyperspace tunnel. He knew that this was something that he would need to talk to Major Carter about at another time. For the moment however, he needed to concentrate on the dangers posed by the replicators that were threatening to take over his galaxy, and wipe out his people.

TBC

 


	30. Chapter 30

**The Infirmary, SGC, 0300 hours.**

_Selmak: "She will be safe, Jacob. The Asgard have arrived in Earth orbit, and with their advanced technology… Ellie will be brought back safe."_

_Jacob: "I know."_

_Selmak: "You are still apprehensive."_

_Jacob: "So are you, Selmak."_

_Selmak: "I will admit that I am.. there is no mistake in that. However, I feel that with the Asgard intervention, these humans from the Watcher's Council will finally stay away from her."_

_Jacob: "If not, I would really like to introduce them to a few hundred Goa'uld. And just leave these people with them."_

_Selmak: "Indeed."_

General Carter sighed as he leaned back against the rear of the bed in the infirmary just as Dr. Fraiser walked over to him asked him what he thought he was doing.

"Just sitting up, Doc" said the General as he grimaced before he pushed himself up with the help of the doctor. He was breathing hard while noticing Teal'c and a bruised Daniel sitting up on the bed while General Hammond was leaning against a table in front of General Carter.

"Have you heard anything, George?" asked General Carter as General Hammond shook his head. It had been nearly ten minutes since Thor arrived into Earth's orbit and Major Carter, along with Colonel O'Neill, was beamed up. The General sighed again when he looked to one side of the room when he heard a buzzing sound; and the next he knew was that there were three people who appeared in three bright flashes of white light, two of whom were hugging each other tightly.

"Hey Kiddo" said General Carter as Faith looked around, smiled, and then rushed off to hug her grandfather. She held on to him tightly while looking at Teal'c who gave her a small bow while he was seated up, and then at Daniel who had a few bruises on his face combined with a black eye. She then looked at General Hammond who gave her a smile and a nod before she lay her head on the General's shoulder, "welcome back."

"I'm sorry" whispered Faith as she hugged the older man tightly, but not too tightly despite her skin still tingling due to her sensing Selmak; however, she didn't care about that feeling at that point…. This was her grandfather, and Selmak was along for the ride, "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ellie" said General Carter as his eyes flashed as Selmak took over.

" **It really is not your fault, Ellie Carter"** said Selmak **, "what happened was unfortunate and showed quite meticulous planning by the Council. We believe that they must have been observing Samantha's home, and when they saw us arrive.. they broke in with overwhelming force and incapacitated us and took you away. Teal'c's symbiote helped to stop the bleeding after he was shot, as did I for Jacob. The fault, is theirs… it is not yours."**

"It's really not, Ellie" said General Carter as Selmak returned control while Faith sat next to the General and wrapped her arm around his before she looked behind her and asked Teal'c and Daniel if they were doing alright.

"I am, Ellie Carter" said Teal'c nodding her head, "Dr. Fraiser has told me that I can be let out of the infirmary later this morning."

"Me too" said Daniel as he tried to move put only ended up grimacing before he held on to his side.

"No t so much" said Dr. Fraiser, "you're staying here for observation for another day. General Carter and Teal'c symbiotes have healed them, but they'll need some time to get their strength back after their blood loss. As for Ellie, I need to check on her, but from the bruises on her face… I'm guessing she'll be here for a few days too."

"Which is odd" said General Hammond, "shouldn't you be healing, Miss Carter?"

"This Dr. Reed guy, he…."

"Payton Reed?" asked Major Carter as she walked towards Faith, "Dr. Payton Reed?"

"Yea" said Faith as she looked confused at the Major, "he told me that he stole me away from you.. he actually admitted it. Anyway, he injected me with the same stuff they use during the Cruciamentum… so no Slayer strength, healing or any of the other stuff. At least for a few days."

"Travers said that he died" said Colonel O'Neill while the Major sat next to Faith, "if he's out there…."

"He'll do the same things to others that he did to Miss Carter" said General Hammond as he approached Faith, "could you give someone a description of the man? You were the one who see what he looks like right now, and we could have a sketch sent to the FBI."

"I'm guessing that the Council will have eyes on the FBI" said Faith, "they can just tip him off.. I mean it's just a guess so…"

"Well" said General Hammond, "at least thanks to the memories we received from the memory recall device we attached to Miss Westfield, we caught that Colonel in the Pentagon. We will be using the device on him once all lines of questioning have been exhausted."

"Now while I'd like everyone to stay in the infirmary" said Dr. Fraiser as she put her hands into her coat pockets, "I'm insisting that all of you get some rest. Ellie, I know it's late and you're exhausted, but I'd like to do a physical on you first. General Carter, Teal'c, Daniel… you all need some rest; you too, General Hammond."

"Dr. Fraiser's right" said General Hammond, "this has been a trying day for all of us. But… Major carter, Colonel O'Neill… is everything taken care off?"

"Yep" said the Colonel as he put his hands in his pockets while the Major kissed the top of Faith's head, "Thor visited them as the hammer and lighting version of… well, himself."

"I thought Travers was gonna faint" said Faith with a grin, "thought I was dreaming…. Thor looked just like the one in the comic books."

"So lighting?" asked Daniel.

"Holograms" said Major Carter.

"Plasma weapons for the lightning strikes" said Colonel O'Neill.

"I doubt they'll be coming after Ellie again" said the Major, "not after Thor told them that Ellie was under his protection."

'Good" said General Hammond, "now like Dr. Fraiser said, all of you get some rest. Major, tomorrow you have some paperwork to finish regarding Miss Carter… get that done."

"Yes, sir" said the Major before she smiled at Faith.

"And I'll have a team out to your home to repair the damage" said the General as Major Carter nodded her head again.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying here, Sam?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Yea" said the Major, "can I stay here in the infirmary?"

"Can she?" asked Faith as she looked at Dr. Fraiser.

"Yea" replied the short redhead, "everyone else, out."

"Yes, ma'am" said Colonel O'Neill who welcomed Faith back to the SGC again before he and General Hammond walked out of the infirmary; followed soon by Major Carter and Faith, who was going to be given a quick look over by Dr. Fraiser. Satisfied that his grand-daughter was safe, General Carter smiled before he lay back on the bed.

It was four hours later that, after Dr. Fraiser had gone home to Cassie, that a nurse walked in to check on the occupants of the infirmary. She smiled when she saw Teal'c sitting up and doing his Kel-no-reem, Daniel and General Carter were fast asleep in their beds; and Major Carter was leaning against the back board of the bed, sleeping while Faith had her head on the blonde officer's lap. After doing her rounds in that section of the infirmary, she smiled as she walked out and headed to the one infirmary's on that level.

**Stargate Command, 1400 hours.**

Following Major Carter's, and Colonel O'Neill's, submission of their reports… the Major started on the paperwork that would essentially bring back Faith to life. She knew she had been putting this to the side while preferring to spend more time with her, but after what had just happened… she wanted to get it done so that Faith would be safe. At that same time, Faith was with a sketch artist from the FBI and helped him draw Dr. Reed's face; she and her mother had made the decision that he could be out there kidnapping even more babies who could be potential Slayers. Eventually, even Faith signed the document that Major Cater had filled out as Ellie 'Faith' Carter.

With her name now officially changed, and the forms submitted; General Hammond told her that while he'd like for her to eventually join the program… the final decision was completely up to her and the Major; given that Faith was still a minor.

"I… I never really thought about it" said Faith as she sat in the General's office with Major Carter and General Carter sitting on either side of her, "I mean.. I did but… but I guess I always thought this was a dream or something. I guess part of me still thinks that I'll just wake up and find myself in that motel. Or maybe that the test was wring and that I'll suddenly find that the universe is… well…. screwing with me."

"It's not a dream, nor is the universe…. Playing with you" said the Major as she reached out for, and held Faith's hand, "what do you want to do, Ellie?"

"It'll be awesome to stay here and do the whole Gate thing" said Faith suddenly becoming slightly nervous as she looked at her grandfather, and then at the Major, "going to other planets and stuff… and… and I mean I'm not good at science, or at the whole math thing or… I mean I've heard people saying that mom's the best around here and… I mean… I'm nothing like that and…"

"Hey" said Major Carter gently as Faith looked at her, "I want you to be yourself, do what you feel comfortable doing."

"There are many here in this base who're geologists, archaeologists like Dr. Jackson, historians.. name it" said General Hammond, "you can become an officer, or earn your degree from a State school… and become a civilian contractor then you can go through the Gate."

"I haven't even finished high school" said Faith shaking her head.

"There's the GED" said General Carter, "you get that done and then you choose where you want to go."

"And, with the General's permission, in the meantime since you've got time to kill" said Major Carter, "maybe you get trained… and I mean proper training. Honestly, I'd prefer if you don't do this whole Slaying thing.. but if you want to still do it, then I'd prefer that you be trained."

"Miss Carter?" said General Hammond as he looked at Faith, "that's one issue I don't think we've touched on. Will you be continuing to slay?"

"That's the question I was gonna ask you guys" said Faith with a small smile on her face.

"You know what I think" said the Major, "you said that there are two Slayers out there, so… honestly, I mean.. I'd prefer that you don't do the whole Slaying thing."

"I agree" said General Carter as Faith looked at him, "but you've.. I can't imagine what life was like with the people who raised you… I don't know if they gave you a choice or not… but this is your choice now. If you decide to continue being a Slayer, then at least you'll be trained. If you decide you don't want to continue being a Slayer, then you'll still be trained to travel through the Stargate. Both have their own dangers… the difference is that we've got no idea of the mystical part of this war."

"The Slayer part?" said Faith nodding her head.

"I don't know how helpful we could be at that" said General Carter.

"Going through the Gate has its own dangers" said Major Carter, "but it's something that whenever there have been problems… or battles with the Goa'uld that sometimes get too much… we can still pull through. We know what we're dealing with, so we can watch each other's backs."

"Diana told me that vampires and demons don't like coming to Colorado" said Faith, "something about it being too cold. I mean it doesn't mean that there aren't any vampires I guess… but I've been dealing with doing things that… well, was purely to just survive. Then there's being the Slayer. Diana told me it was a calling… that I really didn't have a choice but to fight."

"You have a choice now" said General Hammond.

"I've wanted a normal life…. Or what passes for a normal life" said Faith as she leaned back on her seat, "seeing Buffy with her mom, and her friends.. sometimes it gets a bit… never mind… I'd actually like to not slay. I mean, if I see something like a vampire trying to attack someone… then I'll interfere but… but I don't wanna be travelling through the graveyards, or mausoleums or… yeah. I don't wanna go out there looking for a fight. And I don't wanna go into the Academy.. I mean no offence but I don't see myself calling my mom 'ma'am' or my granddad 'sir'."

"You don't have to, you know" said the Major as she lightly nudged Faith's arm with her own arm.

"Still" said Faith as she gave a small smile, "besides, I kinda told Angel…"

"Angel?" asked General Carter.

"That guy in D.C" said Faith as Major Carter and General Carter nodded in understanding. Faith then explained to General Hammond who Angel was, and that he was the one who killed her before she continued while the bald man looked at the Slayer in surprise, "well, I kinda told him that if Buffy needs me; then she'll have to call me. And with her luck, there'll be something apocalypse-like and she'll need help.. even if she doesn't want it. I'm not holding my breath though."

"I don't know how I feel about that" said the Major upon hearing Buffy's name.

"She doesn't trust me, mom" said Faith who knew how the Major felt about the blonde Slayer, "and I don't trust her… or the others. Not really. But if they ask for my help then…"

"You'll help" said the Major nodding her head, "but only then. Ellie, only if they ask.. .and you get full back-up."

"Yes" said the General.

"There's one more thing" said Faith as she leaned forward, "I saw something a few seconds before I died. Can you use the memory recall thing to extract my memories? I mean… I thought it was just a dream or something… but I think Giles may have seen it too… and maybe Angel. But it's something you guys need to see."

**Observation Room One, 1445 hours.**

Faith was seated in front of a table which had the metal case that contained the holographic screen and the recording unit for the memory recall device. After much discussion, and given the fact that the memory recall device would probably go through most of Faith's early life before it came to her current time, she asked that just Major Carter stay with her in the observation room.

"There are some things that I don't want anyone else to see" said Faith as Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and the others stood outside the observation room, "some things that are… I mean… just too horrible for anyone else to see. It's something that I don't want grand-dad to see. That part of my life is… was my hell. So mom… I mean.. I'll understand if you wanna back out. Just tell me how to work the recorder and…"

"Ellie" said the Major as she walked towards Faith and took her hand in hers, "I want to know… I need to know what those monsters did… I don't want to keep on imagining my nightmares and…"

"It's much worse, mom" said Faith, "I don't want you… I don't want you to see it and then see me differently."

"Never happening" said the Major as she held her hand tightly, "never….ever, happening."

"But not grand-dad" said Faith as she looked at General Carter with tears in her eyes, "please… I…"

"I'll be right here, Ellie" said the General before Faith walked into the room with Major Carter close behind her. It was then that the heavy blast door closed, and the rest of SG-1and the two Generals just waited for the door to open again. While they were waiting outside, the Major picked up the circular device and then placed it behind Faith's ear.

Yelping as the device attached itself to her skin; Faith then looked up at the Major and gave her a small smile. The Major then went to the metal case and pressed a button as the screen activated before she sat next to Faith.

"You know you won't be able to control it" said the Major as Faith looked at her and nodded her head, "when you want to stop…"

"I'll let you know, mom" said Faith, "I'm ready."

The Major then pressed a button on the side of the device as the screen activated, and for the first time… Major Carter saw what her daughter had been through.

The Major watched as a younger Faith heard some sounds coming from a room before she opened the door and saw a dark haired woman having sex. The Major put her hands over her mouth as the dark haired woman looked back at the younger girl and screamed.

"Damn it, Faith!" said the woman as Faith, who was sitting on the chair, closed her eyes and flinched, "what the hell are you doing?! Get out!"

The Major saw the dark haired woman rushing towards the younger Faith on the screen. She then saw her grab the young girl by the hair before pulling her into the room and beating her.

"He's a big customer!" shouted the woman as she beat the young girl. The Major saw Faith crying with her eyes closed before she put her arms around the young girl's shoulders and pulled her in tightly while she looked at the screen, "because of you… he may want a discount for being bothered. You no good bitch…. Since the day you came in our lives, you were trouble."

"Mommy! Please…. No!" the Major could hear the Faith on the scream screaming while the woman beat her before pushing her out of her room and slamming the door shut. The Major saw a crying Faith head for another door where she headed for a small bed. She then went up the bed and looked at herself in the mirror as she sobbed.

"Ellie" said the Major with tears as she looked at the bruises on the younger Faith's face, neck and arms, "Ellie, honey…. We don't… whatever you have to show isn't worth this… isn't…"

"I need to show… show you bec… because… because I need to know if it really happened too" said Faith as she struggled to breathe while she was crying while another memory, after another, appeared on the screen; memories that made the Major sick to her stomach… including one where Faith saw a man beating another man to death.

"Daddy?" said a soft voice as the man looked at her in rage.

"What did you see, Faith?" said the man as he rushed towards her, "what did you see?!"

"Daddy" said Faith as she started running from her enraged father. She looked back again to see the bloody man lying on the ground before she ran as fast as she could with her father chasing her… calling out for her like a loving father as they ran through the streets of Boston. The Major saw the young Faith heading to a police car and telling them that her father killed someone.

"You.. you bitch!" said the man as the memory changed and the Major saw him being taken away after a guilty verdict. She then saw another memory where Faith's mother beat her again and again for being responsible for her father being taken away.

"The only silver lining in this?" said the woman as Faith lay on the ground crying while the older woman glared at her while lighting a cigarette, "I get to keep all the money the state gives us for having you."

"I'm sorry, mommy" said the little Faith as the Major looked at the screen with tear filled eyes as the woman kicked Faith, and then burned her upper arm with the lit cigarette before the memory changed again.

"I'm sorry, mom" said Faith who was holding onto the Major tightly as another new memory came on the screen, "forgive me… please. Forgive me…"

The Major held on to Faith tightly as she watched the screen in horror at the same dark haired woman, whom the Major now knew was her adopted mother, walk into Faith's room after turning on the lights with smudged up make up, as well as a beer bottle in her hand while she was wearing a black negligee. The Major then felt Faith hold on to her even tighter when she noticed the little Faith on screen looking at her mother who was now seated next to her before she looked at the naked man who was leaning against the door, smiling at Faith.

"Honey" said the mother in a sweet tone of voice while acting very drunk and pointing at the man, "this very nice man would like to help you… he'd like to show you your potential.. you… you know.. as a money making machine."

"Mommy?" said the young Faith as she looked at her mother, and then at the man, and then at her mother again as she got off the bed and walked towards the man who gave her a kiss, "mommy?"

"Ellie" said the Major as she ran her hand through Faith's hair, "the device… it's latching on to memories that.. that's got you trapped. You need to… oh God."

The Major heard Faith crying on her shoulder as the blonde woman saw the young Faith on the screen screaming for her mother as the man put his hands over her mouth. The Major could feel the young Faith's fear as she gave out a muffled scream while she looked at her smiling mother at the entrance to her room, drinking her beer. The scene then quickly changed to Faith sobbing in the corner of a darkened room before she rushed to a chest of drawers and took out some clothes, stuffing them into a bag. She then quietly reached for the door knob, and then quietly opened the door. She saw her mother passed out on the couch with six bottles of beers and rum on the coffee table. Major Carter saw the young Faith tip-toeing past the dark haired woman before she opened the main door and was out of that hell; before entering another hell in the streets of Boston.

"Ellie" said the Major as she closed her eyes and tried everything she had to not vomit, "listen to my voice; do you hear me?"

"If I knew you were alive when you were with them, I would have torn apart heaven and hell to come after you and take you away from them" said the Major's own voice as she looked at the screen of the time that she revealed to Faith who she really was. The Major then kissed the side of the dark haired Slayer's head before whispering into her ear, "I'd have killed them. For everything they did… I'd have killed them."

"My name is Professor Diana Dormer" said another voice as the Major looked at the screen again, "and you just killed a vampire. I take it he tried to take advantage of you?"

"A vampire?" asked the younger Faith who had an edge in her voice.

"It did dust all over the ground" said Dormer, "so yes, a vampire… you know.. sucks blood and afraid of the cross? Wood?"

"No wonder he didn't get wood" snickered Faith before she turned and started to walk away.

"You just killed a vampire, and you do not care?"

"Look… English lady"

"Professor Dormer."

"Look, English lady" said the younger Faith while the older Faith now looked at the Major who was wiping the tears from her eyes while telling her that she was going to be alright, that they'll work though everything together, "I've gotta work for a living and…"

"You ran away from home" said Dormer as the on-screen Faith stopped and looked back over her shoulder, "now you sell yourself to gain some measure of acceptance…. And to earn a living."

"It's a job" said Faith as she turned around and faced Dormer again, "haven't gone to the other side with girl on girl… or girl on woman, but I'm willing… six hundred bucks."

"Don't be stupid, child" said Dormer as she took a few steps forwards, "you are more than a street corner…."

"Whore?" asked the Younger Faith as the older Faith hung her head low and closed her eyes, "so you wanna become my pimp and take me to the upper class of Boston hookers? I mean.. I don't mind.. the money's pretty good and…'

"You have a calling, Faith" said Dormer, "this calling has selected thousands of girls over thousands of years. In every generation is born one girl who will have the strength and the will to fight the encroaching darkness. This girl is called the Slayer."

'The Slayer?" asked Faith laughing, "you do know that's the name of a band."

"This is no laughing matter, Faith" said Dormer, "I have been sent by the Watcher's Council to be your watcher."

"So you watch while I… what? Slay?" asked Faith, "and how do you know that I have this strength?"

"We know… we have known you to be a potential Slayer for a long time… ever since you were born" said Dormer, "you are the Chosen one…. The one who the power selected to become the Slayer after the last one died."

"Hold up."

"When one Slayer dies, the power moves on to the next one" said Dormer, "and it is my role as watcher to train you, give you shelter, to provide you with an education, and to teach you other skills that would keep you alive. Faith, you are just a young woman…. You have the potential to be so much more. I can help you become who you are supposed to be. All of us have a destiny… this is yours…. And it will be a grand adventure."

The Major then saw memories of Faith training with Dormer; she saw her take the Slayer to museums after which she'd watch her slay vampires. She then watched Dormer teaching the young woman before another memory where Dormer and Faith were in what looked to be a warehouse.

"Kakistos is an ancient vampire" whispered Dormer as she and Faith held stakes and walked cautiously through the ground floor behind rows of large crates, "I don't know how he found you… but.. but he's going to be difficult to beat. And.. and you're not ready… not yet. But given that my source said he's targeted you… we have no choice… once he settles on someone…"

"I can handle him, Diana" said Faith, "he's just a vamp."

"A powerful vampire, Faith" said Dormer as she looked at her Slayer with worry on her face, "look, if.. if anything happens to me… anything. I want you to run to Sunnydale. Sunnydale, California… do you understand me.. there's a Slayer…"

"I thought I was the only…."

Major Cater then saw Faith get hit before being picked up again. She saw her daughter fight as hard as she could as groups of vampires came after her and eventually she was rendered immobile. The Major watched as Faith remembered screaming while Kakistos tortured and then finally killed Dormer.

"Run, or fight.. Slayer" said Kakistos as Faith wriggled free from the vampires holding her before she reached for a knife that was on the floor. She then swung the knife and slashed Kakistos' face before he, in rage, nearly beat Faith to an inch of her life. It was then that the younger Faith looked back at the body of her Watcher and screamed before running away.

"You fought" said the Major as she looked into Faith's red eyes, "you fought… but he was going to kill you. Ellie, I understand… you were scared… it's human."

"I still ran, mom" said Faith as the Major hugged her again.

"Hey, I'm Faith"

The Major watched as Faith killed a vampire before facing Buffy again. She saw most of the memories that were associated with Sunnydale while she held on to Faith in the real world. She saw the massive fight between her and Buffy, and then she saw Buffy stab her before pulling her back onto the balcony and beating her to an inch of her life.

"I hate you" said Buffy as she delivered one punch after another, "I'm not gonna kill you.. no… I need your blood, you bitch. You caused this.. so you're gonna fix it."

Major Carter watched as Faith opened her eyes to see a redhead who was saying something, but she couldn't hear anything. She then heard Giles telling Buffy that it was wrong to kill Faith as the blonde dropped her body in front of Angel. It wasn't long before the Major heard Faith gasp.

"That's when he bit me" said Faith who was looking at the screen with the Major, "and here…. here…"

"My God" said the Major as she watched a shimmer, and then she saw the inside of a blue tunnel with an older version of Faith standing while wearing a red stripped dress and holding onto a thin red line. The blonde officer saw the older version of her daughter with a hand over her mouth as she seemed to look straight at Faith with tears in her eyes. The Major then looked at her daughter, and back at the screen which then went blank before a memory of her assaulting Tara, and then coming to Colorado Springs came up.

"You know what happened after that" said Faith softly as the Major took off the memory recall device, and then looked into Faith's eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Faith.

"There's nothing to forgive" said the Major as she caressed her cheeks, "what happened was never your fault.. never."

"I'm sorry" said Faith as the Major hugged her again, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh" said Major Carter gently into Faith's ear, "you've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one sorry for…"

"You didn't know" said Faith quietly.

"My daughter" said the Major laughing as she caressed Faith's cheeks again while wiping her eyes, "you are my daughter."

"I… I think the others are getting impatient, mom" said Faith as the Major smiled and nodded her head. She was ready to get up when Faith hugged her again, and whispered into the Major's ear that she'll try to make her proud of her long lost daughter.

Faith then walked over to the blank screen while wiping her tears before turning around as Major Carter opened the blast door. She then smiled at SG-1, and the two Generals as they walked into the room after which the door was shut again.

"Ellie?" asked General Carter.

"I'm alright, grand-dad" said Faith nodding her head and giving a small smile, "there were some hard memories there but…. but we found the one I told you and Daniel about."

"Major?" said General Hammond as the blonde officer walked to the screen again and rolled the pictures back to the one where the other Faith appeared. She then played the video of the shimmer, and then the older Faith while they all looked on.

"Carter? Any ideas?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Visually that's Ellie" said the Major.

"An older version of Ellie Carter" replied Teal'c.

"Time travel?" asked Daniel.

"The only thing that makes sense is… well… time travel" said the Major, "or that this Faith is from another reality."

"There appears to be no Quantum Mirror" said Teal'c.

"A what now?" asked Faith as she looked at everyone with confusion on her face as she tried to push back the images that they had seen.

"It's an alien device that when activated, looks like a mirror surrounded by the same mineral that makes up the Stargate; naquada" said the Major, "it allows access to alternate realities.. even lets people from other realities come here."

"We had an incident where Dr. Carter came to this reality for help" said General Hammond as Faith looked on surprised.

"So there are realities where I'm your daughter?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major.

"According to the multiverse theory" said the Major as she stood next to Faith, "there are an infinite number of alternate realities; there could be realities were I raised you and we lived together, realities where we never met, or even realities where we're not related at all. What matters to me? Is this reality right here."

"So I'm not nuts?" asked Faith.

"No" said the Major.

"What's this mean?" asked General Hammond, "Major Carter?"

"Possibly nothing, sir" said Major Carter, "maybe another reality trying to reach out to us? We'll never know."

"Whatever the case may be" said General Carter as he took out the recorder and handed it to Major Carter, "this reality's Ellie is safe and sound… and you may have just encountered your first brush with an alternate reality."

"Not bad" said Colonel O'Neill, "now she needs a time travel adventure, and she's got the SG-1 double."

"Time travel?" asked Faith.

"Have I ever told you about the time we went to 1969" said Major Carter as she put her arm around Faith's shoulders as the Slayer looked at her mother in surprise, "yea… it happened."

"It was fun" said Colonel O'Neill before he leaned in to Faith and whispered, "General Hammond had hair."

"Indeed" said Teal'c before they walked out of the room, "it was… interesting."

"Not too fond of the fashion though" said Daniel.

As they walked, Faith could only imagine what that other Faith was thinking. After what she heard about alternate realities, and time travel… she wondered if that maybe was a future version of herself. That thought was pushed out of her mind as she looked at the Major who was looking back at Daniel and laughing at something he said. Now the only thought going through her head was that she wanted to see the woman who raised her… and give her a piece of her mind. Faith wanted to tell her to her face that she knew the truth now.. that she wasn't her daughter.

'My mom is Samantha Carter' thought Faith to herself as she smiled at the Major who looked back at her before asking the Slayer if she wanted to see the latest project she was working on.

"Yes" said Faith as she nodded her head at the Major. It was then that SG-1 went their separate ways; Colonel O'Neill had reports to write, Daniel had some translations to complete while Teal'c was due to lead a training session. The two General's had a meeting to go to but they all agreed to meet later that night at Colonel O'Neill's house for dinner.

TBC.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**The Gym, SGC, 0900 hours; two days later.**

Faith had been ordered by Dr. Fraiser to relax for the next two days following her rescue from the Watchers Council. It was soon after the rescue that the SGC received a call from Tara, who simply wanted to make sure that Faith was doing much better. The call was then transferred to faith who was by now transferred to her own quarters before she was allowed to go home with Major, and General, Carter. Picking up the ringing phone in her room while the Major and General Carter were talking with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond, Faith was told by Walter on the other line that she had a call from Sunnydale. Once he told the Slayer who it was that was calling, faith asked him to put the blonde witch through.

"Hey" said Faith as she wondered what she could tell the witch, "ummm… how're you?"

"I think that's the question I… I should be asking you" said Tara on the other line, the both of them feeling each other's nervousness, "Mr. Giles… well… he heard from a contact what happened to you and… I mean.. I was going to call you earlier but something big came up and…. I mean I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier when I should have and…"

"Is everyone good?" asked Faith softly as she played with her bed sheet while sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Ye… yea" replied Tara, "Kennedy and Buffy really had to work together for this.. even though they still don't trust each other. Willow and Xander were injured because Kennedy's watcher hid some information and… and… yeah. Him and Mr. Giles had some words but.. he kept on saying he gave what he need to give as information."

"That's the good old Council for you" said Faith.

"He… he told me what you told Angel" said Tara as Faith nodded her head despite knowing that Tara couldn't see her, "ummm… thanks for… you know…. I mean.. keeping an open mind in case we call.. or… I mean…."

"Yeah" said Faith, "does Buffy know you're calling?"

"I… I don't need anyone's permission to call anyone" said Tara.

"I didn't mean…" said Faith when she heard a little bit on anger in the young woman's voice, "I mean you've got it good so… I understand if you're calling me on the down low and… and… yeah."

"I just wanted to see if you're doing alright" said Tara gently as she looked around her dorm room before looking down on her bed, "are you? I mean… doing good?"

"I guess you heard what the Council tried to do?" asked Faith.

"Yea" replied Tara, "he told all of us. Buffy and Willow think that you'd have gotten a fair trial and…"

"That's a shocker" said Faith sarcastically.

"They really did believe" said Tara, "although I don't think that Oz did… you know.. believe that whole fair trial thing. Then we were surprised when Giles told us your mother managed to contact Thor?"

"Yea" said Faith as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "she.. she did."

"I see" said Tara, "I've read the myth and… I mean.. Thor doesn't have any role in helping parents or.. I mean another Norse god does but not Thor but… but I guess your mom must have begged and…. I'm surprised that she went to magic, that's all. If… if you need any magic stuff done.. I mean.. ask her that Willow and I can help.. I mean.. yeah. Oh, oh, did you know that she's the first to call on one of the Norse gods? I've read that even the most powerful magic users have tried to call on gods like Odin, or Thor, or Baldur… but nothing would come of it. That your mom managed it shows something… she's powerful."

"Tara.. I…" said Faith when the blonde interrupted Faith. She told the Slayer that using that much powerful magic is a gateway into wanting to experiment with more powerful magiks. Tara asked Faith to help Major Carter ease off from magic use… it was the same thing that she was trying to do with Willow during their training sessions.

"But.. but Kennedy keeps on insisting that Willow use her magic whenever she can" said Tara, "Buffy hasn't really felt it but… but I have and.. and she's getting more excited about magic. Sometime I'd see her, when she thinks I'm not looking, using magic to do just simple tasks like picking up a book. Even Oz has been telling her to pull back on her magic use and…. and Kennedy's the one who's been pushing her and… and she doesn't understand what magic can do."

"You guys need to hold an intervention" said Faith as she watched the door to her quarters open and the Major, as well as General Carter, walk in the Slayer's room in the SGC.

"I'm scared for her, Faith" said Tara as the Major and General Carter sat down, at the table that was close to Faith's bed, "and….. and I think I'm just venting when I called to check up on you. I'm sorry."

"NO, it's alright" said Faith softly, "Tara, I've gotta go and… please don't tell anyone else what we talked about.. especially about…"

"Summoning Thor? Of… of course. MR. Giles hasn't told Mr. Atwood or Kennedy. Although I suspect that the Council may have told them anyway. But they won't come after her, especially since they believe she's protected too" said Tara on her phone, "anyway…. I'm sure you've got plans with your mom and… and please tell her that Mrs. Summers would like to speak with her someday. I mean when she's got time and… and…. be careful? BE safe?"

"I will" said Faith as they talked for a few seconds more before the Slayer put the phone down and smiled at the Major. She then told the both of them that it was Tara who called, just to check up on her.

"Tara?" asked General Carter.

"She's a witch… or a wiccan" said the Major as General Carter raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"And according to her, mom" said Faith as she looked at the Major, "you're a very powerful sorceress."

"Huh?" said the Major confused, "why'd she think…"

"You called Thor" said Faith as the Major leaned back on the chair and smiled, as did General Carter, "apparently magic users have been trying to call on the Norse gods so when you succeeded… anyway, Tara wanted me to tell you that you should use magic anymore."

"I'll do my best" said the Major shaking her head as Faith0 and the General laughed. Teh now dark haired Slayer then told the Major that Joyce wanted to speak to her about what happened, and Major Carter told Faith that she'll talk to her one day. That for right now, she just wanted to send time with her own daughter. It was about two hours later that the three of them left the mountain and started getting groceries that would finally stock the Major's fridge. The blonde officer told Faith that she hardly comes home because of work, and because there really wasn't anything or anyone to come back to; that she'd either spend most of her days tinkering with newly discovered technology back at the SGC where she'd spend night in her quarters, or she'd just come home…. Sleep, and then leave the next morning after having a shower.

"It's going to take some time for me to change and…." said the Major looking at Faith as they restocked the fridge while General Carter was putting some bags of potato chips into the bare cupboard. However, Faith interrupted the Major before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"I know the Council aren't coming after me" said Faith, "and I kinda know how important the stuff that you do are. And… what I mean is that I'm ok if you have to do stuff at the SGC and… and in the meantime I can just… actually I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I'm sure Daniel needs some help with his work" said General Carter as he closed the cupboard door and turned around leaning on the counter behind him, "I'm guessing there's going to be translating and research."

"And I can stay close to you guys" said Faith as she looked at the General, and then at her mother who gave a small smile.

"Mostly to Sam" said General Carter, "I'm due back after Kelsie's birthday the day after tomorrow."

Faith smiled at hearing the name of her cousin. They were due to leave for Santa Barbara tomorrow afternoon, a day before one of her two Cousin's, Kelsie's, birthday. The Major had wanted it to be a surprise for Mark, her brother and her family; she knew that Kelsie and Ben, Faith's cousins, would be ecstatic to have a surprise visit from their aunt, grandfather, and a cousin that they never knew existed before her birthday.

Soon after they put all the groceries where they were supposed to be, Faith the others went out once again so that the dark haired Slayer could get some things that she could use to decorate her currently bare room. There was one keepsake that Faith would treasure among many throughout her life in Colorado Springs, a keepsake that would stay with her for years that she kept prominently on her table; a picture of herself and her mother arm in arm as they smiled at the camera. It was a picture that the General had taken after they had put back the groceries, he was walking down the walkway towards the car when he turned around and saw his daughter and granddaughter walking arm in arm out of the house.

Smiling, he approached the Major and asked her for her camera. Once she handed it to him, General Carter told them to wait as he stepped back and took a picture of the two women. They then went on to get decorations for Faith's room, before heading to several locations to search for something to give Kelsie for her birthday.

The next day at the SGC, Dr. Fraiser called Faith to her office while Major Carter and SG-1 were in a classified briefing. Dr. Fraiser had asked the Slayer how she was feeling before she started to check on the injuries she received while she was in the Council's hands, and was surprised to discover that the bruises had vanished.

"Looks like you've already healed" said Dr. Fraiser as Faith nodded her head.

"Kinda feel strong too" said Faith nodding her head as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Feel up some warm ups?" asked Dr. Fraiser as Faith nodded her head, "but we'll take it easy."

Faith nodded her head as she got off the chair and followed Dr. Fraiser to the one of the many gyms in the SGC; this particular one was full of machines on one side, and weights on another side. The doctor then introduced Faith to Lt. Evans who she said would lead Faith through her warm-ups, and then she'd personally conduct a full physical evaluation whenever they were ready.

"Take it easy on her, Lieutenant" said Dr. Fraiser before she looked at Faith.

"If you feel any pain" continued Dr. Fraiser while she looked at Faith, "you tell Lt. Evans immediately, is that understood? You wouldn't want to miss Kelsie's birthday now, would you?"

"Nope" said Faith shaking her head, "I promise I'll let him know."

"I'll be back in thirty minutes" said Dr. Fraiser, "Lieutenant, you're up."

"Yes, ma'am" said Lt. Evans as he started to lead Faith through some simple warm-up while the short red-haired doctor was standing at the entrance to the gym. She smiled as Faith started her warm-ups before Dr. Fraiser went on to check in on an injured Siler.

It was nearly forty minutes later that Dr. Fraiser returned to find Faith drinking some water while her face was covered in sweat. Lt. Evans then told the doctor that, at least to him, it seemed as if Faith would be able to handle the full physical. Nodding her head before thanking the man and then asking him to head back to the other gym where he was due for training with one of the Colonels, Dr. Fraiser made sure that Faith was really feeling well before she asked her to step onto the treadmill.

"Take it easy" said Dr. Fraiser as she set up the machine. Once the tread was moving, Faith started to leisurely jog. After thirty minutes, the doctor noticed that the Slayer wasn't breathing that hard before she asked her if she could increase the speed. Nodding her head, Dr. Fraiser increased the speed of the treadmill and watched the measurements on the screen of the time elapsed, Faith's speed and distance travelled.

"I can handle this, doc" said Faith a she smiled while running, "really. You don't need to be babysitting me."

"You're not feeling tired?" asked Dr. Fraiser as Faith shook her head.

"Nope" she replied, "once the meds the council gave me wore off, my bruises healed and… and now I'm feeling just like I did before I was stabbed."

Dr. Fraiser nodded while she continued to let Faith use the treadmill while she was taking notes on a clipboard. Once Faith was done, Dr. Frasier looked at her notes impressed before asking Faith to complete a few more tests. It was another thirty minutes later that SG-1 arrived in the gym so that they could pick up Dr. Fraiser, and Faith before they went to lunch while General Carter and Hammond had another meeting in the latter's office. Major Carter headed towards the now heavily breathing Faith who was sweating profusely and asked her if she was doing alright.

"Yes, mom" said the short haired Slayer whose hair had already turned back to its natural colour, "I'm fine."

"Actually, she's better than fine" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the Major, and then at Faith while the rest of SG-1 walked up to the mother and daughter, "she… well…. let's put it this way. If she actually did go to the Academy, she'll be breaking some records in the physical tests."

"Serious?" asked Colonel O'Neill as he looked at the Slayer's timings on the clipboard, "wow, boy can you lift. About the same as Teal'c."

Teal'c then looked at Faith and bowed his head respectfully at the younger woman who smiled a little before telling them that Professor Dormer told her that a Slayer's strength is linked to how confident she is; her emotional state.

"Then it is possible for you to become stronger" said Teal'c while the Major looked at her daughter amazed.

"Or weaker" said Faith, "if I'm not sure of myself, then Diana said I'd get weaker… make it easier for the vampires to kill me."

"You sure you don't want to be in the academy?" asked Colonel O'Neill as Major Carter placed her arm over Faith's damp shoulders.

"It's not me" said Faith as she looked up and smiled at the Major before looking at the Colonel again, "besides, it not fair if I break all the records right?"

"How about we take it easy when you get back" said Major Carter, "start slow?"

"Yea" replied Faith as she nodded her head.

"Now, how about we pick up Cassie, and then get something to eat before Sam, Ellie, and Jacob leave for Santa Barbara" said Daniel while everyone nodded.

**The Carter Residence, Santa Barbara, 1630 hours.**

Faith got out of the rental car once it made a stop near the sidewalk of a medium sized two story house. She got out of the car and looked at the front garden before she smiled and then turned around to help Betty exit the rental car. At the same time, General Carter and the Major got out of the drivers and passengers side respectively, with Major Carter heading to the trunk to take out two presents; one for Kelsie, and the other one for Ben's birthday next month – in case she had a mission that day and wouldn't be able to make it. Major Carter carried the presents, while Betty held on to Faith's hand as they walked up the footpath from the pavement… through the lawn and then up the stairs to the front porch where General Carter rang the door bell.

Stepping back as a dark hair woman with glasses opened the door, Faith saw a smile come on her face as she welcomed General Carter.

"Jacob" said the woman as she stepped back to get them in, "this is a surprise. Mark!. Kids!"

"Hi Lily" said Jacob smiling as she hugged the General before he went into the house where Faith heard a girl and a boy scream for their grandfather. While the General was hugging his younger grandchildren, Betty hugged Lily before the woman hugged then hugged Major Carter who walked into the house as Betty was mobbed by the two young children.

"Lily, where's Mark?" asked the Major as Lily looked over the Major's shoulder and asked Ben, her oldest child, to call for his father. She then smiled at the Major and told her that he was barbequing out in the back.

"Before we continue" said the Major as she looked behind her and signalled Faith, who was standing outside nervously to come in, "there's someone I'd like for you to meet. This is Ellie."

"Come in, Ellie" said Lilly with a smile as Faith walked into the house and waved at the women. The dark haired Slayer stood next to Major Carter as Lily closed the door behind her just as they heard two male voices that were coming towards them from another room. Lilly then looked at the Major and whispered that one of Mark's friend's from Boulder had dropped by; and that he was staying the night with them before leaving tomorrow morning.

"I know we should have called but, we wanted to surprise you" whispered the Major, "it was our mistake… we should have called to see if you had any company or..".

"You kidding?" whispered Lily, "I don't like the guy.. thanks for coming."

The Major grinned as she put an arm around Faith's shoulders just as she heard Mark welcoming their father, while the kids moved on from hugging Betty, to hugging the Major who crouched down and the two children crashed into her.

"Easy, easy" laughed the Major as the kids hugged her. Major Carter caught a glimpse of the look on Faith's face as the two kids hugged her before they stepped back and looked up at Faith. The Major knew what Faith was thinking, that Mark's children were having the same childhood that she was denied… she took a quick look around the home and noticed pictures of the family everywhere… she could feel the warmth that was going through the whole house before she noticed the Major looking back at her. Smiling at the Major, Faith then felt the little girl… Kelsie, hugging her leg while the boy just looked at her with his hands on his waist.

"Who're you?" asked Ben.

"Ben" said Lily, "is that anyway to talk to someone?"

"Sorry, mom" said Ben looking at his mother before he looked at Faith, "hi, I'm Ben."

"I'm Kelsie" grinned the little girl as Faith looked at the young boy and girl.

"I'm Ellie" said Faith as she waved at them.

"Are you here for my birthday?" asked Kelsie, "it's tomorrow and… and have you brought presents and…"

"Kelsie" said Lily as she walked forwards and ruffled the little girl's hair as she laughed. Lily then looked at Faith and apologized.

"It's alright" said Faith as she crouched down until she was eye level with Kelsie, "your aunt got you something real nice."

"We got something really nice" said the Major as Lily looked at the blonde officer with a questioning looked at her emphasis on the word 'we'. It was then that General Carter walked around the corner from the living room with a balding man, who was about the General's height and had some blonde hair still around the back of his head, wearing a brown shirt and trousers…. And Faith noticed a dark haired man next to him holding a can of beer in his hand as he nodded at the General, and then at the Major. Faith noticed that the dark haired man was looking up her mother while she was hugging the blonde haired man before she turned and brought him closer to the Slayer.

"Mark this is Ellie, Ellie.. this is my brother Mark" said the Major as Faith waved at Mark.

"Nice to meet you Ellie… let me guess? You work with Sam?" asked Mark as he looked at Faith before looking at Major Carter, and then at Faith again.

"No" said Faith shaking her head.

It was then that the other man coughed a little before Mark turned to him and then at the others. He introduced the man as their former neighbour; a detective who moved to Boulder, Colorado only last year and was in town for a case.

"Pete Shanahan" said Mark as he motioned to everyone, "that's my dad, Jacob Carter; my Aunt Betty, my sister Sam, and.. that's Ellie. She's Sam's co-worker, I guess."

"Hi" said Pete as he nodded at everyone before looking at the Major who smiled and nodded back at him.

"Mark's told me a lot about you, Sam" said Pete, "I was…"

"Umm…." Said Faith as she nudged the Major while Pete turned his attention to the short haired Slayer and looked at her as if he recognized her before shaking his head, "I think there's something we need to talk about?"

"Yep, we do" said Betty as she walked past Pete.

"Mark, Lily" said the Major, "is there somewhere private we could talk? It's really important."

"The back yard" said Mark as he pointed towards the living room, "I'm preheating the grill and… and we've got a lot of stuff to eat as usual so.."

"Yea" said Pete, "I'll help you while you…."

"This is something private" said the General as Pete smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Pete" said Mark as he led the others to the living room where the kids were watching TV and then towards the backyard, "can you stay with the kids? We'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure" said Pete nodding his head as she stepped back and the others walked past him Pete smiled as nodded his head at the Major who walked past him as he took out his smart phone. He then saw Faith walking with Betty as he brought his phone up and pretended to dial a number, but instead he activated the camera application. HE smiled at Faith as she walked into the living before making a left turn. Pete then pressed the shutter button and got a shot of Faith while she was looking at Betty and smiling at something she said. He then walked into the living room and sat on the couch while the kids were watching TV on the carpet. Pete then dialled a phone number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Ralphy" said Pete as he leaned back while Ben looked at him, and then back at the television, "I'm sending you something. I think I saw this picture on our wall… I need you to compare it with the image I'm sending you. Check the database too, will ya?"

"Sure" said the voice on the other line as Pete disconnected the call while watching whatever was on TV with the kids.

**The Carter Residence, Santa Barbara, 1700 hours.**

Once they were in the backyard, Lily closed the door behind them as they saw on the patio chairs while Faith sat next to the Major on the stairs that led to the grass of the backyard. The Major then took a deep breath as soon as Mark and Lilly were settled in before she told her brother rand his wife the truth; starting with the fact that she was pregnant.

"Hold on" said a shocked Mark while a slack jawed Lily looked at the Major, "Sam…. When… how… I mean…. why didn't you tell me? And why didn't…. Sammie, we lived in the same house!"

"I wore loose clothes" said the Major, "that was the idea… I didn't want you to know; not even dad knew. Aunt Betty was staying over at our house because, well, she was the only one who knew. She was helping me… I mean.. she was also helping us while dad was away but it was mostly so that I'd know what to do. Mark, I hated keeping this from you and dad, but I was scared… scared of what you'd say."

"Sam" said Mark as he rubbed his face while looking at his sister, "damn, Sam… why would you think…."

"I was going to go to the Academy" said the Major, "I thought Dad would be disappointed because of what happened… and you'd be disappointed because… well, I was supposed to be the smart one and…"

"Sam" said Mark, "I would have been excited."

The Major smiled as she looked at her brother before glancing at the smile on Faith's face. The Major then looked at Mark and told him about everything that happened, including her plan to have Betty adopt her daughter until she graduated from the Academy, after which she would regain full custody.

"Then the day she was due" said the Major as Faith looked at her mother as she started to tell Mark and Lily an updated cover story based on what they had recently learned. It was a cover story that was given to Betty, whose hand was lightly shaking in anger as she recalled what Major Carter had told her, "I was in the hospital and… and… I gave birth to her. A beautiful little girl; but…"

"Sam?" asked Mark, his face suddenly getting dark, while Lily brought her hands over her mouth in shock about what she expected to hear from her sister-in-law's mouth.

"She wasn't crying" said the Major as she looked at Mark who had his eyes wide open, "that… losing her nearly destroyed me. I was going to give up going to the Academy… but Betty told me that I had to… that I had to make her proud of me."

"Did you give her a name, Sam?" asked Lily.

"Something changed though" said the Major as she ignored Lily's question, "my colleagues and I were leaving a restaurant after dinner, and we saw some muggers trying to rob a young woman. We intervened but she was stabbed twice… she was already bleeding when we put her in my colleague's truck and we went to the on-case hospital since it was closer. The doctors were afraid that maybe she needed an organ transplant, so while they did some scans, me and my colleagues offered to donate our blood. I mean we saw that she lost a lot on the way and it was something that we needed to do. When the reports came in, they found that she didn't need any transplant since the knife missed all major organs. But they also found that she shared my DNA."

"What?" asked Mark as he leaned back in shock while putting his hands over his head.

"By a miracle, I found my daughter… the daughter I buried… the daughter I thought was dead" said the Major as Faith closed her eyes and wiped a tear, "or rather, my daughter found me. Whatever it was, we found each other."

"She was kidnapped?" asked Lily as she rushed to the Major and sat next to her, "Sam?"

"When she woke up" said the Major, "she told us that she was from Boston, and… and some of what she had been through…. I mean we did our own digging and we eventually pieced together what happened."

"She was taken and given to a home in Boston" said General Carter, "but her home life was…."

"A nightmare" said Faith as everyone looked at her, with Lily coming to a quick realization as she watched the Major reach for, and hold on to, Faith's hand, "it got so bad that I ran away from home, and lived on the streets for a while before moving from city to city. Doing odd jobs here and there… as long as I wasn't back with them."

"Sam?" said Mark while the Major was looking at Lily and nodding her head while Faith held on tight to her mother's hand.

"I named my daughter Ellie" said the Major as she looked at Lily, and then again at Mark, "Ellie Carter."

"Ellie?" asked Mark as he looked at Faith who gave him a small smile, "wait, you mean…"

"Oh come on you slow poke" said Lily as she got up and rushed around the Major before giving Faith a tight hug, "this is Sam's daughter. Ellie… hi Ellie."

"Hi" said Faith as Lily laughed hugging the Slayer while Mark got up, still in shock.

"It's her, Mark" said Betty.

Lily stepped back as Mark crouched down and placed his hands on Faith's cheeks before leaning forward and kissing the Slayer's forehead.

"You named her after mom?" asked Mark as he looked at the Major, and then at Faith again. It was then he noticed that Faith had her grandmother's features.

"Yep" said Major Carter, "We've already asked the FBI for help in getting the man who took her from me, and we've already punished the ones who were responsible… there are others.. but they're too scared now that they've been put into the open. When we found Ellie, we were worried about her safety, that's why I couldn't tell you; and it's because she's safe now, that I'm able to tell you now."

Faith gave Mark a hug as she rested her head on the man's shoulder. She saw General Carter, Betty, Lily, and then her mother standing around her; and Faith knew that everything would be alright form that moment on.

TBC

 


	32. Chapter 32

**The Carter Residence, Santa Barbara, 1645 hours.**

Pete was watching the two kids watching a cartoon on TV while he sat back on the couch and took a sip of his beer. He was absolutely sure that he had seen the picture of the young woman who just walked into his friend's home, sure the hair was short but it was her. He remembered seeing her 'Wanted' flyer on of the boards at the precinct in Boulder, and he just wanted to be sure of what she was being sought for.

'You've laid low for a few weeks now' thought Pete to himself as he looked behind him at the door leading to the backyard. He then turned and looked at the cartoon that was playing while hoping that his partner calls him soon. Taking another sip of the beer, his thoughts went to Major Carter and her smile; the same smile which made his heart jump in excitement, the smile that vanished when the young woman interrupted what he wanted to tell her, 'ummm… maybe she'll be free for a date. Let's settle this girl first, and then Sam and I will get some drinks and dinner. Mark said that she was a good person, if only a bit too much into her job with the Air Force in the Springs… but he never said how hot she was. Yeah… definitely asking her out tonight. If things go well, maybe I'll transfer to Colorado Springs and… easy Shanahan… after tonight, she'll love ya anyway.'

It was then that Pete's phone started to buzz. Taking it out of his pocket, the man looked at the caller I.D and smiled as connected the call.

"Ralphy" said Pete as Ben looked back over his shoulder at him and frowned since the older man was disturbing his, and his sister's, television watching moment. Pete then slowly got up and walked to the dining room where he leaned against the window sill when he was out of the kids earshot, and at the same time he could still see what they were up to, "did you find anything?"

"Yea" said Ralph, Pete's partner as he sat at his table holding a piece of paper that had Faith's picture on it, as well as some other important information such as her birthday, address, and teh reason that she was wanted, "I've got her the sheet that was on the board. I recognized her once you sent me the picture."

"So it's the right girl" said Pete.

"Her name's Faith Lehane" said Ralph when Pete interrupted him.

"The people she came with happen to be my friends sister and dad" said Pete, "and Sam said that her name's Ellie."

"Don't know what to tell ya" said Ralph, "I checked the databases, but her record's clean. Which is weird given what I have in my hand."

"What did she do?" asked Pete confused, "that should be on the sheet."

"She's suspected in the murder of Sunnydale's…."

"Sunnydale?"

"Yeah" said Ralph, "it's a town in California, anyway… she's suspected in the murder of the deputy Mayor. I spoke with someone at the Sunnydale P.D, and they said they questioned her and another female… but there was no proof that they actually did it."

"So why question them?"

"Apparently he got a tip-off from an anonymous source" said Ralph, "the source claimed that the police should take a hard long look at these two girls, one of them was Faith."

"And the other girl?"

"Buffy Summers" said Ralph, "don't even think about it, Pete… you know you're already in trouble. So.. don't."

"I'm not gonna go all the way to Sunnydale" said Pete nodding his head, "don't worry about that. Anything else?"

"Police got an anonymous tip weeks ago that Faith was the one who murdered a professor… Professor Lester Worth" said Ralph, "apparently she was in a coma for a couple of weeks, and then before she could be questioned… she escaped. During her escape, she assaulted a female and stole her money. She committed fraud and grand theft… but the girl refused to press charges."

"She must have threatened her" said Pete nodding his head. It was then that he heard the back door open, and told Ralph that he'll call back later… that he was going to bring Faith in for questioning. The man turned off the connection as he heard voices, excited voices coming back into the house. Pete knew he didn't have any cuffs on him, that they were in his glove box and there was no way that he was going to handcuff the girl in front of the kids anyway since it would be traumatic for them.

"So" said Mark as he walked in last before closing the door behind him, "so they called you Faith…."

"Mark" said Pete as he noticed everyone together, "listen, could I talk to you alone?"

"Yea" said Mark excitedly, "but first… I'd like you to meet my niece, Ellie."

"Your niece?" asked Pete in disbelief as he looked at Faith, and then at Mark who was looking behind Pete and calling for both Kelsie, and Ben. The two kids go up and then walked past Pete, with Ben holding onto Kelsie's hand, while Mark picked up Kelsie and then told the both of them to meet their cousin.

Faith smiled at Ben who looked up at her with his mouth in an 'O' shape while Kelsie opened her eyes wide and her jaw was slack. The surprise quickly faded before Kelsie reached for Faith who took her in her arms before getting a hug from the little girl. Faith looked down at the boy before crouching down and opening her hand outwards towards Ben, who was a year older than Kelsie.

"Need a ride?" asked Faith as she looked at Ben, while Lily was telling Faith that she wouldn't be able to lift the both of them.

"Nah" said the Slayer as she held Ben, who wrapped his arms around Faith's neck before standing up to the surprise of both Mark and Lily. She noticed the looks on the faces of the two parents before she just shrugged and told them she worked out. Faith then looked at both Ben and Kelsie before closing her eye while thinking how peaceful everything had seemed, however she could feel the detective's eyes boring through her.

"Ellie" said Lily as she looked at Faith, and then at Major Carter, "come on, we have to talk… Sam, you too."

"And Betty and I'll take the monsters" said General Carter as he picked up Kelsie from Faith, who the little girl had given a quick kiss to on the cheek before the Slayer crouched down again and Betty ruffled Ben's hair before they went to watch some TV, while Lily, Faith and Major Carter headed to the backyard with Mark and Pete left alone in the kitchen.

"Pete" said Mark as he went to grab another beer for himself and Pete, still in amazement about the news that the Major just dropped on him, "I'm telling you man, I can't believe that…"

"Mark" said Pete as he looked back at the General, making sure he was out of earshot. The detective then pushed Mark to an inside corner of the kitchen and whispered to the man about what he was told in the call with his partner. He asked Mark if he was absolutely sure that Faith was the Major's daughter and, by extension, his niece. HE told the man that he recognized Faith's picture from a flyer on his precinct's notice board weeks ago. He told a surprise Mark that he had taken a picture of Faith, and had it sent to his partner who checked the flyer. He then told the surprised man that her record was now clean, as if nothing existed but the picture on the flyer was definitely her, "her name was Faith Lehane, Mark. She's suspected of murder in Sunnydale, assault, fraud… fraud Mark. What if she's not who she says she is and…"

"She told us" said Mark as he looked at Pete, "she gave a gist about what she went through in her childhood with the Lehane's; she didn't tell us the details…. But something tells me that I'll wait for her to tell me… to tell me and Lily. She told us she ran away to different cities… and she was always.. always…. Look Pete, do have any evidence?"

"Just the flyer and that the Sunnydale P.D are looking to question her" said Pete, "Mark, you're my friend and…. and I just wanna make sure that you, and especially Sam aren't gonna get hurt. If she's been wanted for fraud despite the girl she attacked, and stole a credit card from didn't want to press charges.. the Sunnydale P.D's still interested in knowing what happened. They received an anonymous tip that Faith killed a man in cold blood. Mark, think about your kids.. this…"

Mark just looked at Pete before walking past him and through the backdoor. Pete followed the man as he walked down the stairs to the grass of the backyard where Major Carter, Faith and Lily were just talking.

"Sam" said Mark, "Ellie, I need to know some things. Some things that Pete said after he checked on you and…"

"You checked on my daughter?" asked Major Carter as she looked at Pete in anger, "why?"

"I think the question is how?" said Faith as she looked at Pete as well.

"I took a picture of you and sent it to my partner in Boulder and…"

"You took a picture of a minor without her permission?" asked the Major as she looked at Pete in anger, "so not only did you take her picture without her, or me, knowing about it; you sent it to your partner? Wow, this is getting better and better."

"Sam" said Mark before he shook his head at Pete who was about to say something. He then looked at the Major and Faith before telling them what Pete had told him.

"Is there any evidence?" asked Lily.

"Her record's clean but…" said Pete as he looked at Lily, "but we have a flyer… and…."

"So she hasn't committed any crimes according to your database?" said the Major.

"No, but…" said Pete as he looked on while rubbing the back of his head, "look, the flyer reads that she's accused of murder. It's her picture on the flyer except that she now has short hair. My partner contacted Sunnydale PD who said that they wanted to talk to her about a murder, in fact they think that she's the one who did it since they got information from an anonymous source. So you want evidence…. That's your evidence right there. The Sunnydale P.D has it. Sam, make it easier on her…. let me take her in and…"

"I'm not Sam to you" said the Major as she stepped in front of Faith before she asked Lily to get the General. Lily turned and headed to the backdoor, but not before glaring at Pete as she rushed past him. The Major then looked at Pete and told him to address her by her title.

"Mom" said Faith as she held on to the Major's hand tightly.

"What's going on?" asked the General as he walked down the stairs with Lily, leaving Betty to stay with the kids, "Mark, Sam, Ellie?"

"You're not helping her by doing this" said Pete as he looked at the Major.

"Dad" said the Major, "Detective Shanahan here's saying that he wants to arrest Ellie without any proof from their database, well… apparently the Sunnydale P.D. hasn't received the memo to drop all charges against Ellie since they were false. All unproven allegations."

"There's an anonymous source that…" said Pete while he glanced at the bald man who was glaring at him just as he answered a call.

"What's the evidence they have?" asked the Major as she glared at Pete, "do you know why my daughter moved from city to city? Everyone…"

"I was an easy target" said Faith as everyone looked at the Slayer, "something happened, they'd blame me. I ran with a crowd that…. Wasn't good, let's put it that way. They hated me, but we still needed each other. After a few weeks, I ran again to Colorado Springs. Then a few days later I heard about the murder and I knew that they'd blame me… or at least someone would blame me."

"And you didn't go to the police because?" asked Pete.

"You an idiot?" asked Faith, "the police were gunning for me, and I had no one to speak up for me. The group I was with was already spread into the wind… and we never used real names. Have I done stupid stuff? Yeah… do I want to tell you about it? No… did I murder someone? No."

Faith felt a pain in her gut when she lied in front of Mark and Lily; she never wanted to have a relationship with them based on a lie. She hoped that this would never have come up, and they would have carried on being none the wiser about her past. But now, Faith had to tell Pete the cover story they had come up with in the event that something like this happened.

She had to lie; but Faith had no problem lying to the detective in front of her.

"The General's talked to someone at the FBI" said General Carter after he put his phone down, "they've already sent notices to drop all charges against Ellie… all those false charges. I'm guessing that the Sunnydale P.D still hasn't received the memo; but if they continue pursuing this, then they'll be getting a call."

"Now, as for you" said Major Carter as she glared at Pete, "I should be calling the police on you for illegally taking a picture of my daughter, a minor. And then sending that picture of a minor over state lines… I think that becomes a federal case and…"

"Mom" said Faith as she looked at the Major and the anger on her face.

"If I see you near Ellie" said the Major as she glared at Pete, "if I see you in Colorado Springs and I call and find out you're not on a case, I will lodge an official complaint against you for harassment. Is that understood?"

"Pete" said Mark as Pete rubbed the back of his head nervously and nodded his head, "listen, I need you to leave."

"I'm sorry, man" said Pete as he looked at Mark, and then at Major Carter who was still holding tightly onto Faith's hand, "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do, my job."

"You'll be getting a call from your supervisor ordering you to stop looking into Ellie" said General Carter as Pete turned to look at him, "if you check into her again, we'll know… so for right now…"

"I'll leave" said Pete as he looked at Faith who looked at him, and then onto the grass. Shaking his head, Pete then turned around and walked back into the house.

Mark then walked past Major Carter and gently placed his hands on his niece's shoulders.

"Ellie" said Mark, "is there anything at all that… that you'd like to tell me? I… I can't believe I'm even asking this… damn… but…"

"There are some things I couldn't tell you" said Faith as she looked at the Major, and then at the General and then at Mark, "like what happened to me when I was with the Lehane's… it something that you or your family shouldn't know. Or what I did after that when I was running from city to city. But I did not murder anyone."

Mark looked into his niece's eyes before nodding his head and then giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wanna help with the grill?" asked Mark as Faith smiled and nodded her head.

"Sam?" said Lily as she approached the Major, "help me with the potato Salad?"

"Sure"

"And me?" asked General Carter.

"Watch some TV, Jacob" said Lily grinning, "with Betty and the kids."

The General nodded his head before he looked at the expressionless face on Faith after Mark was walking away towards the covered grill that had plates of covered raw meat piled high on a table at the side. The General, and then Major Carter who told Lily that she's meet her inside the house, went over to Faith who looked up at them and gave them a small smile.

"I'm sorry about you having to lie about… you know" said General Carter.

"Having that out of my records feels….. feels dirty for… I don't know" said Faith as she rubbed the back of her head, "it's like Lester's death was just a joke and…. it's like…"

"It happened, Ellie" said Major Carter as she moved Faith's hair around from her forehead, "this feeling that you're getting? I mean that even though your record's now clean… you still feel responsible for what happened."

"I am" said Faith softly.

"I'd be worried if you don't feel responsible" said General Carter, "but you've got me and Sam to lean on about the truth. You're not alone, you know."

"I know" said Faith nodding her head.

"We have an appointment next week" said the Major as she took out her phone from her pocket to see a message from Dr. Fraiser, "Janet's found a family counsellor who specializes in families who've been reunited."

"That's great" said the General.

"Is there anyone I could talk to… I mean… counsellor or something about Lester?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the Major, "you want to?"

"Yes" said Faith nodding her head as the Major then texted a message to Dr. Fraiser after telling her that she and Faith would be there for the session next week.

"I know it'll take some time" said General Carter, "but you'll move on, you'll still remember what happened… but you'll move on."

"And for now" said the Major as she put her arm around Faith's shoulder, "have some fun. And make sure Mark doesn't burn the steaks."

"Yea, mom" said Faith as she smiled at her mother.

TBC.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Stargate Command, two days later, 0930 hours.**

Family.

That's the word that Faith was thinking about as she stood in the Gateroom with Major Carter, and General Hammond while General Carter was facing them; the Stargate already active in the background, the blue puddle rippling and waiting for the General to walk through.

General Carter had shook General Hammond's hand before hugging his daughter. Faith heard him whisper into the Major's ear that he was so happy for her before he pulled back and looked at the Major proudly. He then turned and looked at Faith who gave him a wide smile as he walked towards her and then gently put his hands on her shoulders. Faith recalled the fun they had two nights ago after the barbeque at Mark's house, the second time after Christmas dinner at the Summers house that she had spent with other people; but this time it was different as she looked around the table at the Major laughing at something Betty had said, while the others were handing out food to each other. Faith saw Kelsie squirming off her seat as she ran to Faith and then insisting on sitting on her lap.

"Kelsie" said Ben who was sitting next to Mark as he looked at his sister.

The little girl just grinned as Faith leaned down and picked her up, and placed the girl on her lap while Mark and Lily couldn't help but laugh at the little girl picking up the spoon and then using it to pick up some mashed potatoes and then feeding it to Faith.

The dark haired Slayer spent most of her time after dinner with her over-excited cousins as they bombarded her with questions. She answered them all with half truths, leaving out the parts that she felt no one needed to hear. Those two days in Santa Barbara were some of the most memorable for her, just because of the sense of family that she felt that she was a part of; particularly during Kelsie's birthday party where she smudged a small piece of cake on the nose of the little birthday girl who laughed.

And, so that Ben didn't feel left out, she smudged a small piece of cake on his nose.

However, she had to run when the both of them chased her.

Back in the present, she looked at her grandfather and suddenly she felt a pain in her chest; Faith didn't want him to go. As if he was reading her thought, General Carter told Faith that everyone had a job to do, that he had a mission that he had to go on, but he'd be back soon.

"I'll call you" said the General as he hugged Faith, who held on to him tightly; but not too tightly, "trust me kid, you haven't seen the last of me."

"I hope not" whispered Faith before the General kissed the young woman's cheek. He then nodded at Faith before stepping back and walking up the ramp. Faith looked on as the man walked through the Stargate, the event horizon rippling, before it disengaged. Teh dark haired Slayer then released teh breath that she realized she had been holding and turned towards Major Carter who was talking to General Hammond. The both of them then turned to Faith and asked her to follow them up to the General's office.

Nodding her head, Faith had the Major's arm around her shoulders as they walked through the control room, and up the metal stairs to the twenty seventh floor. The three of them entered the office n the corner, with teh General closing the door behind him.

"Ellie" said the General, "the FBI's already sent a notice that any charges against you on what happened in Sunnydale have no merit, and will be dropped."

"Thanks" said Faith nodding her head.

"Your name change is now official" said the General as the Major gave a smile, "and you will need to change your drivers license. You'll also be given an I.D that'll let you into this base, and you'll have limited security clearance; which basically means you can't travel through the Stargate, and you can't enter the Gateroom without an escort."

"Alright" said Faith.

"And you can't enter the high security areas like the armoury, and the science labs" said the General, "not without an escort."

"So if I wanna see mom?" asked Faith.

"You'll need an escort" said the Major, "or I can just bring you with me, right? General?"

"Yes" said General Hammond nodding his head.

"Ellie" said the Major as she noticed the disappointed look on Faith's face, "some of the work that goes on down in the science labs are… well, dangerous. It's for your safety."

"Yeah, I know" said Faith nodded her head as she gave a small smile at her mother.

"Once you've been trained in both hand to hand, and armed combat just like our civilian contractors" said General Hammond, "and once you've gotten your degree, only then will your clearance be raised. You'll be able to go through the Stargate, and your movement in this base will be unrestricted. But in the meantime, these are the rules that you have to abide by."

"I understand" said Faith.

"I'll work with Major Carter and set up a training schedule for you with the instructors here" said General Hammond.

"And I can help you study for the GED" said Major Carter as she looked at Faith, "I mean.. if you want me, or there's also Daniel or.."

"You" said Faith, "and Danny, and the Big Guy, and the Old Man."

"Then you got it" grinned the Major.

It was two days after General Carter left the SGC that Faith had her first training session. She had already applied for her GED testing date; she knew it would be hard but she wanted to get her GED in two months… enough time for her to apply to the University of Colorado and show Buffy and the other Scoobies that she wasn't the loser that she thought she was; she wanted to show them that she could have been someone different. Faith's first training session that day was with Teal'c at eight in the morning, and she'd have small weapons training with Major Carter later that day; while Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Reynolds would take care of her physical fitness regimen with Dr. Fraiser.

Faith still remembered the first day that she walked into the gym where Teal'c was waiting for her. She saw that there was a mat on the floor, and a pair of boxing gloves in one corner for her. Teal'c told Faith that the first lesson was meant to see how she fought while unarmed, and he asked her to go at him.

"You do realize that I'm preternaturally strong, right?" asked Faith as Major Carter helped the Slayer wrap her hands in tape before putting on the gloves.

"Teal'c, she's right" said the Major, "if she uses her full strength them…."

"My symbiote will heal me" said Teal'c as Faith turned and looked at him while he calmly walked towards them, "but I must have you know that I will not go down easily."

"Then I'll do my best" said Faith as she got ready by raising her gloved hands while Major Carter stepped back and leaned against the wall. She watched as Teal'c took his position, and was worried for the both of them; and immediately thought if this was the right thing to do. She remembered the pictures that had come on the screen during their session with the memory recall device.. and she remembered teh beatings that the dark haired Slayer used to receive. She was worried about Faith's reaction.

"Ellie" said the Major as she rushed towards her and whispered into Faith's ear after bringing her to one side of the mat, "I remember what happened to you when you were younger. I'm just…"

"I'll be alright" whispered Faith when she realized what her mother was thinking, that she'd have a flashback to the memories of being beaten up by her mother, and her Johns, "I promise you, I'll be alright."

The Major saw the determination in the young woman's eye, and the nodded her head before stepping back. Major Carter then watched as Faith stepped back onto the mat as Teal'c looked at the Air Force officer. Nodding her head at her friend, Major Carter watched in awe as the both of them sparred. The Major looked on as both of them took and received hits from the other; she saw the Jaffa block Faith's kicks and wondered if she was using her full strength.

'I hope not' thought the Major to herself as she watched the sparring with a sense of awe, 'even with Junior healing him, who knows how long Teal'c will be out of the team. Maybe that's why Ellie's could be holding back, if she is holding back anyway.'

The Major watched as Faith grunted while flipping the bigger man over her shoulder before he rolled away and then stood up panting as she punched the empty spot where he just lay. She then saw the panting Teal'c raised his hands again and move to punch Faith, who the Major noticed wasn't out of breathe even though they were already sparing non-stop for nearly thirty minutes with both taking hard hits. The Major saw Faith move with greater speed as she ducked Teal'c's swing before she punch his chest which caused him to step back. She saw her daughter then punch him at the abdomen before turning around and driving a back-fist to the side of his face in one fluid motion. The Major then watched Faith deliver a left hook that caused the larger man to fall onto the mat.

Faith saw that the man before her was already panting hard as he got off the mat slowly before she stepped back and put her hands down and looked at her mother.

"Time" said Major Carter as she rushed to the mat and ask Faith if she was alright.

"Yea" said the Slayer before Major Crater nodded her head and then rushed to Teal'c who was panting.

"Teal'c?" asked the blonde Officer as Teal'c nodded his head, signalling that he was alright.

"My symbiote has already started to heal my injuries" said the man, "I will meditate following our session so that it can speed up my recovery."

"Sorry, big guy" said Faith as she stepped forward while taking the gloves off her hands, "I guess I overdid it a bit."

"I was your enemy, Ellie Carter" said Teal'c as he stood up straight, "it would be dishonourable if you did not use as much of your strength as possible to defeat your adversary."

"Did you use your full strength?" asked the Major as she, and Faith, helped Teal'c sit down.

"No" said Faith shaking her head, "I mean… I know that…"

"You used what you thought appropriate" said Teal'c as he looked at Faith who nodded at the man, "you controlled yourself when it would have been easier to use your full strength and cause me great injury. It is an admirable quality, but you should remember that there will be enemies that will not stop even if you…"

"I'll use my full strength if I have to" said Faith.

**Three months later.**

Faith had been training for months following that day and, where once Teal'c had described her fighting skills as having high potential, but 'currently raw'; she was now able to take down three fully trained Marines without causing them to be badly injured, like what happened to the Marine who had been too gung-ho the first time and Faith broke his arm by accident. While she was being trained in weapons, and unarmed combat… the dark haired Slayer who had grown her hair to shoulder length had been acting as Daniel's assistant, while periodically working with her mother on some of her projects.

During the intervening three months, Faith and Tara had gotten close through their regular talks on the phone that ranged from once per week, to one in two days. Eventually, even Oz would call at times just to talk to her; the first time being nearly a month ago where he admitted that he was one of the people who knew what Buffy wanted to do.. and that he was sorry about what happened to Faith. That admission had surprised Faith who was sitting on her bed at home while the Major had been off-world.

"It's cool" said Faith, not knowing what else she could say to that admission, "ummm…. so…"

"So" said Oz who was moving into his off-campus apartment with his band mates.

"How're things with Willow? And Buffy?" said Faith as she closed her eyes and shook her head, 'what kind of a question is that.. stupid.'

"Buffy's moving to the dorms" said Oz, "we had a get together and… well, I think she's still overwhelmed. She's patrolling with Kennedy now."

"Ah yes" said Faith sarcastically, "how is our dear Lady Kennedy and Atwood the jerk?"

"Kennedy's been pushing… I mean.. I don't know if Tara told you this but…"

"You mean about Red going deeper into the dark side of the Force?" asked Faith as she recalled the conversation that she had with Tara last month, that Kennedy was pushing Willow to pursue even more powerful magics. Magics that she knew that Willow could do over Tara's objections, "yeah, Tara told me. She's… I mean… she's feeling horrible that Red's ignoring her and trying to look into more powerful stuff… I.. I mean Tara said that she's been training Red, but Kennedy's trying to push her to do more too soon."

"Yea" said Oz, "I've talked to Buffy, and she said she'll talk to Willow but… but I think Xander's the only one who can get through to her. But he's still on vacation and… and even then… I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"The more anyone tells Willow not to do something?" said Oz, "the more she'll want to do it. I mean… she…"

'She wants to prove herself" said Faith as she looked at the picture of the solar system on her bed wall, "I know the feeling."

"But she's doing trying to prove herself with magic and… and even Giles is worried" said Oz, "I.. I guess I'm scared for her."

"She needs to make her own mistakes, Oz" said Faith as she leaned against the wall behind her, "it's her choice. Maybe… I'm sorry to tell you, but maybe she needs to hurt someone to see what she's doing is… well, bad."

"You really believe that?" asked Oz.

"That's the difference between me and her, Oz" said Faith softly, "when I made a mistake.. everyone abandoned me; but with Red, you guys love her. If she makes a mistake.. and I really hope that she doesn't… but if she does and hurts someone, then you guys are there to pick her up again. She'll know what she did was wrong and, and she'll recover. Ya' know?"

"Yea" said Oz as he sat on a chair and sighed, "we shouldn't have done it, you know."

"What?" asked Faith.

"What we did to you" said Oz.

"It happened" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Tara told me and Giles that you aced the GED" said Oz as Faith grinned over the phone, "Giles sends his congratulations."

"Thanks" said Faith, "gonna go to University of Colorado, at least I've applied there. I know mom hasn't pushed me to do it or anything… I mean… I guess you could say I'm interested, and a bit nuts to do this but I was thinking of doing both archaeology and astronomy."

"Astronomy?" asked Oz as he raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently I'm real good at math and science. I mean who knew" said Faith, "I mean I saw how happy my mom was when she saw the results and… I mean I know she was gonna ask if I wanted to do something like physics or something. But, I already told her that I was interested in archaeology and… well, I was thinking about it and maybe I'll do astronomy too."

"You're really interested, or do you want to make your mom happy?" asked Oz.

"Bit of both?" said Faith, "I mean I haven't talk to her about it. She knows about the Archaeology, and she's happy with that. She's got a friend who's an archaeologist so.. yeah."

'You sound happy" said Oz as he gave a small smile.

"I am" replied Faith, "I just saw my cousins again, I have a relative nearby, my mom's at work now.. but I get to visit her whenever I want. I made some friends, there's this one girl Cassie… she's fun to be around, and the sweetest girl I know. I'm cool with her mom, who's the doctor at the place my mom works at.. and we sometimes have get together."

"I'm happy you're happy" said Oz, "Buffy and Willow are still… I mean…"

"I know" said Faith, "but I don't expect them to apologize or anything. Just… just look after Willow, I mean…."

"I know" said Oz, "Tara, Giles and I are doing our best to keep her grounded… but I don't know why Kennedy's pushing her like this. Tara's telling Willow that she's not ready for the more powerful magics and…"

"I think she's gunning for you" said Faith, "Kennedy I mean. Maybe she likes the power, maybe she likes that Willow's able to access so much magic that…. I mean just be careful. I haven't met Kennedy, and I don't know her. But from everything that you and Tara have said… I think she's trying to drive a wedge between you two."

"I don't know" said a frustrated Oz.

"Just be careful" said Faith, "I hope I'm wrong about Kennedy, but in the meantime you've got to be closer to Willow than before. Keep her from going off the rails."

"You've gone all Yoda" said Oz while Faith laughed on the other line.

"Say hi to Tara for me?" asked Faith.

"I will" said the werewolf as the both of them then put their phones down.

It was the day after talking to Oz, that the SGC first encountered the replicators. Faith remembered that she was in Major Carter's lab where the older blonde was showing her daughter the ins and outs of the new naquada reactor just as Colonel O'Neill had come in, and told them that since all them were supposed to be on a break, he was inviting them to his cabin for some fishing.

Faith and the Major looked at each other before whispering into each other's ear for a few minutes while Colonel O'Neill stood there patiently. It was when the two women looked at each other and smile di they turn and look at the Colonel.

"Sure" said Faith nodding her head.

"Sweet" said Colonel O'Neill as he rubbed his hands in glee, "now I can get Daniel, who I know has already recovered from his appendectomy, and Teal'c to come along, and we'll make it a party."

It was just then that everyone heard a buzzing sound in the Major's lab just as Colonel O'Neill vanished in a flash of light. Eyes opened in shock, the Major pressed a red button on the wall as the klaxons went off before she and Faith ran over to the General's office. It was there that Teal'c had met with Faith and Major Carter ten minutes later since they were the only ones who had seen what happened.

The Major told them that she recognized it as an Asgard teleportation beam, which was when a hologram of Colonel O'Neill shimmered into view in the briefing room. The listened as the Colonel had told them that he was on Thor's ship, and that they had a big problem.

The ship was full of mechanical bugs that wanted to land the ship and basically eat everything in sight; the Colonel had told them that this was the powerful enemy that the Asgard had said they were fighting against. The Colonel then said that he needed weapons and explosives at the foot of the Stargate in ten minutes; he was going to beam them up and then destroy the ship with him on it since the outgoing transporter capability was destroyed.

"Sir" said Major Carter as the Colonel interrupted her.

"That's an order, Major" said Colonel O'Neill, "I need the explosives and weapons at the foot of the gate in ten. No one comes up here… now go."

Faith watched the hologram fizzle away before the General ran into his office and picked up his phone, relaying the names of the weapons and explosives that the Colonel had asked for, and telling the armoury to have them at the foot of the Stargate in eight minutes.

The General then put the phone down once the order was given, and then rushed out of his office where Faith and the others looked at him.

"Sir" said the Major as she looked at General Hammond, "I have a way to bring him home, but… but Teal'c and I need to get on the ship."

"Wait" said Faith as the Major looked at her, and held her hand tightly before looking at the General again.

"If we can put the ship into an uncontrolled descent?" said the Major, "then it'll disintegrate on re-entry. I need to go up there and disable some systems which I could do with Thor's help."

"Teal'c, Major Carter" said the General, "I'm overriding the Colonel; I want the two of you geared up and in the gate room in ten. Move it."

"I'll go and…"

"No" said General Hammond shaking his head at Faith, "Ellie, no."

"But…."

"Ellie" said the Major as Teal'c stood next to the General behind Faith. Major Carter placed her hands on the Slayer's, whose eyes were wide open as she imagined what could happen to her mother since the teleportation systems were down, cheeks while she was shaking her head, "Ellie, listen to me. You know this is my job, this is the risk we have to take and…"

"There's no way to come back" said Faith softly as she looked at her mother.

"Ellie" said the Major gently, "I'll come back. I've got a plan and… it's gonna work. That ship can't land here. I'll come back to you. Just stay with General Hammond and Daniel, you should be able to hear everything from here."

"Mom" said Faith as she looked at her mother.

"You're my brave little girl" said the Major as she kissed Faith's cheeks, "and as your favourite character would say; I'll be back."

The Major then kissed Faith's forehead again as she and Teal'c ran to get changed into their combat gear. All the while, the Major was wiping her tears while the Jaffa just silently ran alongside her. In the meantime, General Hammond put his hand on the young girl's shoulder and told her that the Major and SG-1 always had a way out of tight spots.

It was ten minutes later that Faith, General Hammond, and Daniel.. who heard what happened and was allowed out of the infirmary with Dr. Fraiser's permission looked at the metal cases of weapons and explosives that surrounded Major Carter and Teal'c.

"It's been ten minutes, sir" said Walter as he looked back at General Hammond.

Faith didn't hear anything that the technician was saying. All she could see was her mother looking back at her and mouthing 'I love you' before she, Teal'c and the surrounding boxes vanished in bright white light. Faith knew that the Major's missions were dangerous, and they had always said goodbye because she knew that the Major would return. But this time, Faith's body felt cold as she stood in the control room.

It had been nearly thirty minutes and all that anyone in the control room could hear were sporadic bursts of weapons fire, and then communications would cut out again.

"Walter?" asked General Hammond, who stayed in the Control room alongside Faith and Daniel who was sitting down, "any way to boost communications to Thor's ship."

"It's already high up, sir" said the technician when there was an alarm, and the phone in front of him was ringing. The man picked it up and then nodded his head before looking at Faith, and then at the General behind him, "sir, that was NORAD.. they're reporting that they've spotted an unidentified object entering the upper atmosphere and heading towards the Pacific."

"They deactivated the cloak" said Daniel while Faith looked at the Stargate with a look of worry on her face.

"The object's on a controlled entry" said Walter as he looked back at the General, "it's projected to land on the West Coast of the United States, sir."

The General looked at Faith, who looked back at him and then at Daniel, before he walked over to a phone on the wall and pick it up.

"This is General Hammond" he said, "at this time, I recommend going to DEFCON Two. Deploy all available assets to destroy the alien ship."

"No" said Faith with her eyes wide open and shaking her head, "n.. no."

"General" said Daniel as he put his hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ellie.. Dr. Jackson" said the General as he looked at the both of them, "if that ship makes it through the atmosphere intact, then we have to assume that SG-1 failed and we'll have no choice but to destroy that ship."

"Sir" said Walter as he took the phone of his ear, "the Russians have started asking questions."

"The Joint Chiefs can answer" said the General just as a buzzing sound filled the Gateroom, and the Stargate vanished in a bright white light while everyone looked in surprise.

"Guys?" asked Faith as Daniel grinned.

"They're going to use it to escape" said Daniel as he looked at Faith, and then at General Hammond, "like what I did when I escaped from Apophis' ship. They'll gate to another planet, I mean they can still dial the Gate as long as it has some power… but they can gate to another planet, and then head back here."

Faith looked on as the General headed to the phone he had picked up earlier and pressed another button. She heard the man tell whoever it was on the other line to get the second gate unpacked from storage. The young woman then looked at Daniel who told her that, Major Carter already had a plan to get back.

"And they will get back, Ellie" said Daniel just as Walter told everyone that he got a message from NORAD that the ship was breaking up over the Pacific, that it was over.

Faith nodded her head at Daniel, and then looked worryingly at the spot where the Stargate used to be, and hoped that the man was right… because she couldn't hear anything else; she couldn't think about anything else.

TBC.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Gym, Stargate Command, one week later.**

Faith was throwing one punch after another at the punching bag which was already starting to swing wildly. She had been staying in the SGC for most of her days, while sleeping in Dr. Fraiser's home since Major Carter was still missing off-world. With issues plagues the activation of the secondary gate, the dark haired Slayer was out of her element while the engineers did their very best to make sure the Stargate worked properly, but so far there had been no success. She had already talked to Daniel who was in his lab doing some translations, with Faith having to see him later. The dark haired slayer launched a flurry of more punches, combined with kicks, that swung the bag every which way while the officers and Marines using the gym could only look on at the girl, and then at the bag, and then at the girl again. They heard her scream as she turned and kicked the bag off it's chain before it crashed into the wall before a tear opened up and sand started to pour out.

The young woman was panting hard when she noticed eyes on her; turning around, she saw that most of those faces in the room were unfamiliar with her given that most were looking at her with fear, and some in awe. All Faith could do was shrug before telling them that she didn't like how the punching bag sounded before she walked out of the gym with the others watching as she left, and then at the bag.

Faith walked over to the women's locker room while wondering how long it would take for her mother to get back, and if it was like this all the time. While the dark haired Slayer was understandably worried, she was also encouraged to finish up her degree so that she could follow Major Carter through the Stargate; she wanted to watch her mother's back… she wanted to protect her.

Sighing, the young woman entered the shower and ran the warm water over herself as she thought about the past week. She had her regular talk with Tara who told her that Giles, Oz, Buffy, and herself had an intervention for Willow… all of them had told her that they thought she as moving too fast, and too soon with magic.

"She wasn't happy" said Tara while she was lying down on the bed in Dr. Fraiser's guest room, "I mean, she was angry that we even thought about intervening. She said that she was doing more than she ever could than when I was training her."

"I'm sorry" whispered Faith as she put a hand behind her head and looked up at the ceiling, "that must have sucked."

"It hurt a little" said Tara softly, "and she immediately felt bad and apologized but…. but then OZ told her that all of them were worried. That she was taking things too far; that I really wanted to help her and she was throwing away everything I taught her."

"That must have been something" whispered Faith.

"Giles told her that he's been watching her use magic carelessly" said Tara over the other line, "that while he didn't say anything at first, and he blamed himself for that… he was scared for her. He said that he was younger he didn't respect the magiks and he nearly got himself killed."

"Damn" said Faith in surprise, "can't imagine the old man doing something like that."

"Apparently he did" said Tara nodding her head even though she knew that Faith could tell anything, "she told them that Atwood was helping her in channelling her magiks and…. well…"

"Let me guess" said Faith, "it was the Council's idea."

"And Kennedy's" said Tara, "so you can imagine Mr. Giles' reaction, as well as Buffy's. Giles told Willow that the only reason the Council would even offer to train her was because they wanted to use her; use her to their own ends."

"Taking her away from Buffy, and placing her on Kennedy's camp" said Faith, "they've got Buffy's best friend and… they think that she'll tell Kennedy and Atwood things that Buffy wouldn't tell them herself. Am I right?"

"That's what Buffy said" said Tara softly, "you should have seen Willow's face. It.. she was so heartbroken that Buffy could even say a thing such as betraying her best friend."

"What happened then?" asked Faith.

"OZ and Buffy told her that it was something that they were afraid of" said Tara, "that, like what Giles had said, that the Council were just going to use her… and then throw her to the side once they didn't want her anymore. But… but I knew that Willow wouldn't easily stop seeing Kennedy and Mr. Atwood, even though she said that it would never happen.. that she would never tell Kennedy and her Watcher what we'd talk about; I don't trust Mr. Atwood and Kennedy. So…"

"So?" asked Faith.

"I told Willow that if she really wanted to learn more advanced magiks" said Tara, "then I'd teach her; and Mr. Giles said that he'll send her to a coven in Devon during her next Summer break. I.. I know what you're gonna say but… but I'd rather be the one teaching Willow to be responsible in using magic instead of Mr. Atwood who… well… I don't trust one tiny bit."

"You're too good, you know that?" asked Faith while Tara sighed.

Back in the SGC, Faith had gotten out of the shower when the klaxon's started to blare. Hoping against hope that this could be Major Carter, she quickly threw the towel that was covering her body onto the wooden bench before taking out a black shirt, and the BDU trousers, and putting them on in a hurrying before she ran out of the locker room in her bare feet and her hair all wet. She took the elevator to the twenty Eighth floor and ran past some very surprised Marines, before she saw Major Carter in the distance as she walked into the hallway.

The Slayer ran as fast as her bare feet could take her before she hugged the blonde officer tightly; the blonde doing the same to her daughter. However, it was then that Faith noticed the aftermath of Major Carter and the remaining members of SG-1 being missing for one week.

"You stink" said Faith softly while she hugged her mother.

"Yea, Daniel and General Hammond made that point" said Colonel O'Neill as Faith looked at him and smirked while hugging the Major.

"Yea" said Faith as she crinkled her nose and stepped back, "you too."

"Thanks" said the Colonel as he straightened up.

Faith then looked at Teal'c and was about to point out the goatee when Daniel shook his head; silently telling her not to even ask what was going on.

"Come on" said Major Carter as she put an arm around Faith's shoulder, "we've got our medical, and then I'd like to know why you have no shoes on, and why your hair's still wet."

"Yes, mom" said Faith.

"And then we have to talk about the fifth punching bag that was just destroyed this week" said teh General as Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the dark haired Slayer who gave a grin.

**Stargate Command, 1200 hours; four weeks later.**

With Faith finally getting accepted into the University of Colorado-Colorado Springs, the young dark haired Slayer was ecstatic. She had finally settled on archaeology after talking if over with Major Carter who had told her that while she'd love for Faith to take both that and astronomy, she was worried that Faith was just thinking about it to make her happy.

"I want you to be happy" said the Major as Faith recalled what she said while entering the elevator in the tenth floor lobby under Cheyenne Mountain, "whatever you do, I'll be supporting you."

"How about this?" asked Faith with a smirk on her face a few weeks ago, "I'll take astronomy as a minor, and that way.. I still get to work with you and actually understand you when you go a hundred words a minute. Instead of by eyes glassing over like Jack's, or Danny."

"Hey" said the Major in mock horror, "I do not…"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do…."

"Do too, to the power of infinity" said Faith as she stuck her tongue out at the Major

"Very funny" the Major had said three weeks ago after her return. It was a week later that the semester had begun, and it was agreed that Faith would spend a few hours after her classes to work with Daniel, and then with the Major on some basics of Astronomy.

With her first day of class over, the dark haired Slayer had stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the women's locker. Once reaching the large room, the young woman took off the backpack that was slung over her shoulder, and placed it into her locker. She looked at the bag again for the sixth time that day and grinned as she thought about having a similar life to Buffy's; but then that thought was pushed out of her mind as she took out a pair of BDU's and changed into them before closing up her locker. Faith knew that her first stop was the gym where she was going to be training with Teal'c before going for a quick lunch with SG-1, and then she was supposed to be helping Daniel catalogue some artifacts; and he was going to help her with some basic language instructions on Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian languages.

"Don't forget Goa'uld and Ancient" said Daniel a week ago.

The young Slayer ran out of the locker room and into the hallway; jogging towards the gym. However, once she reached the gym, she noticed the same sensation she'd get when General Carter was around; the same feeling she had when there was a symbiote in the area. Smiling as she thought that the General had returned, the young woman ran faster as she turned left into the gym. However, her smile faded when she noticed a woman in an extremely skin tight dress holding a clipboard and checking on a light purple coloured object on the forearms of the Major, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel… who were all sitting on separate beds. Faith glanced to her right and saw Teal'c, General Hammond, and a frowning Dr. Fraiser standing to one side.

"Hey" said Faith as her enthusiasm dampened upon realizing that her grandfather wasn't in the base. Instead she looked at the strange woman, and then at her mother before looking at the object on her forearm, "what's going on?"

"Ellie" said the Major with a smile, "it's nothing.. um…. This is Anise from the Tok'ra."

"Hey" said Faith as she nodded her head at Anise and walked up to the Major before asking what was going on again.

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and…. I am sorry… you are?" said Anise in the characteristic voice of when a Tok'ra symbiote takes over control of a host.

"Name's Faith" said the young woman as she glanced at the Major who chuckled at giving out her middle name while sitting next to the Major on the bed and then nudging her arm, "this is my mom."

"Ah yes" said Anise, "Jacob Carter mentioned that he has a granddaughter he had just discovered. If I had known you would have arrived today, I would have brought another armband for my experiment."

"No" said Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1, as well as General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser who stepped forward while Faith looked around confused.

"No one's experimenting on her" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Especially since we still have no idea how the armbands would be affecting three adults" said Dr. Fraiser, "and even if there wasn't to be any harm to them, there is no way on this planet that thing… that armband would be placed on a child."

"It is useful to discover the results of the armband on a child" said Anise, "the civilisation that had used this device were wiped out, including most of their records and so… it would be useful for us to know the results of a child wearing this armband."

"You've got to be kidding me" said Dr. Fraiser before the Major could get a word in.

"Please forgive Anise; I am Freya" said the woman again, this time Faith noticing that the tone of her voice changed, as she looked at the others, "she gets excited very easily. Faith will not need to undergo this procedure if she does not want to."

"No" said the Major shaking her head while she glared at Anise.

"Hold up" said Faith as she shook her head, "what about these armband thingy's? And they're dangerous or…?"

"The armbands are supposed to enhance our natural abilities" said Daniel as he showed Faith the armband.

"I've got some knowledge about this thanks to Jolinar" said the Major as she showed her armband to Faith, "it's supposed to give the wearer incredible speed and strength."

"Although we don't know how" said Dr. Fraiser, "which is why I've ordered a blood test."

"I'd like to know the results as soon as possible" said General Hammond before the doctor told him that she placed a rush on the tests.

Anise then told them that the bio-sensors that she attached earlier would be sending data to her tablet, and that they should continue on with their day as normal. The Tok'ra told them that it would take some time for them to notice any changes due to the device, that she and the other Tok'ra scientists believed that their abilities would gradually increase so that their bodies get used to their new abilities. She then turned to the Colonel and asked that he return in two hours so that she could run some tests, followed by Daniel, and then Major Carter. Once Anise had left, Major Carter turned to Faith and told her not to worry, that it would actually be interesting to find out what it would be like to have super strength; at least until they found out why the device failed in protecting the Ataniks.

"Be careful?" asked Faith as the Major nodded before Teal'c reminded her that they had a session in the gym. Faith nodded her head at him before turned and kissing the Major on the cheek. The Major then headed back to her lab, with Daniel doing the same as he headed to his own lab while Colonel O'Neill headed to his office to finish some of the paperwork that he was putting off before meeting Teal'c after lunch for a sparing session.

At the gym, Teal'c told the Slayer that she had improved on her combat skills over the three months that they had been training. But there was one important bit of training that they still hadn't started yet.

"I have seen the video of you in combat with Marcie Ross" said Teal'c as he reached for a long strip of cloth, "while I agree that you were injured at that time and unable to effectively defend yourself, it is a useful skill to learn to fight in the event that you are unable to see your attacker."

"Ok" said Faith as the Jaffa held out the cloth and folded it into a blindfold.

"Every Jaffa would have to endure the trial of the unseeing" said Teal'c as he stepped behind Faith and placed the blindfold over her eyes, "it is an exercise of the senses should sight be somehow taken away during the heat of battle."

"Cool" said Faith as Teal'c tightened the blindfold around the young woman's head.

"Are you able to see?" asked Teal'c as he stepped in front of Faith who shook her head before saying that all she could see was darkness. Teal'c then told the young woman that he would take it easy on Faith for the first few sessions, but he would be pushing her harder and harder soon after, "you have enhanced abilities, Ellie Carter. From your strength, to your agility and speed; and I believe your senses have also been enhanced… so this exercise would be helping you to harness those senses."

"Ok" said Faith nodding her head as she stood with her arms at her side while the Jaffa picked up two wooden staffs, and then placed one staff in Faith's hands.

"Are you able to sense my symbiote?" asked Teal'c while he was standing in front of her.

"Yea" said Faith as she looked in Teal'c's direction, "you're right in front of me and…"

"I did not refer to my voice, Ellie Carter" said Teal'c, "the problem is my symbiote. When you are off-world, and are in combat with Jaffa… then you would need to learn to tune out the feelings that you receive from the symbiotes. Imagine the feelings you receive from my symbiote as a distraction that needs to be shoved aside."

"That's gonna take a while" said Faith with a smirk.

"That is why we will be practising for as long as possible" said Teal'c, "now, I will be silent. I would like for you to count to ten in your mind before you make a move to attack me. I will not give you an instruction, you must strike out at me on your own. I would like to see if you can sense the directionality of my symbiote."

"Alright" said Faith nodding her head as she brought out the staff, "I'm ready… I think."

"The test begins… now" said Teal'c as Faith softly started to count down from ten. All the while, Teal'c silently moved behind Faith, before placing one end of his staff on the mat.

"Two… One" said Faith as she swung the staff in front of her.

Teal'c then gave the young woman's shoulder a light tap from behind. This prompted Faith to turn around while Teal'c rolled to another direction silently while watching Faith swing the staff, and then kick out at where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"I am here" said Teal'c as Faith turned to his direction and struck out with the staff which Teal'c blocked before stepping to one side while Faith continued her attack. Almost as quickly as Faith went swinging the staff upwards, the Jaffa tapped her shoulder lightly again before he ducked while Faith delivered a punch and then a swing from the staff. Teal'c was impressed with the Slayer's technique, and although it could be further refined, she wasn't as raw as when he first met her.

This training had gone on for thirty more minutes with Teal'c not being hit by the staff, or any of Faith's punches or kicks.

"Enough" said Teal'c as Faith turned towards him and took off her blindfold.

"Let me guess, I didn't hit you? Did I?"

"I am afraid you did not" said Teal'c, "although you have come close."

"I could just feel the symbiote" said Faith, "but I had no idea where you were until you tapped my shoulder, or spoke up."

"We will change our sessions slightly" said Teal'c, "I will lead you in some meditation rituals that I hope would lessen the distraction of my symbiote. Over time, I am confident that you will be able to use your enhanced senses even when you are able to see… but, as you say on this world, we will take baby steps."

"Gotcha" said Faith nodding her head.

"Now come" said Teal'c as he threw the Slayer a pair of boxing gloves, "now attack."

Faith smiled as she put on the gloves before she got into a stance against the larger Jaffa.

"Ready?" grinned Faith.

TBC.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Stargate Command, 1500 hours.**

Faith had finished her training for the day, and had finished her lunch with Teal'c, Daniel, and Major Carter while Colonel O'Neill was still undergoing his physical with Anise. The Major told Faith that the Tok'ra wanted to examine the changes in the body's systems; some of which Faith and Teal'c were witness to right in front of them.

"You gonna eat all that, mom?" asked Faith as she looked at the massive amount of food on the Major and Daniel's tray's before looking at her own, and then looking at the Major's tray again.

"I think it's the body getting used to the increased strength" said Major Carter as she bit into a pie, "I'm guessing that the metabolism needs energy to maintain the new abilities."

"Ah" said Faith as she looked at the Major with some worry on her face.

"I'll be alright" said the Major, "we'll be alright, Ellie. I'm feeling fine, just I'm a bit hungry… and, well… I'm itching to do things that I haven't been able to do and…"

"Like?" asked Faith as she put one hand over another as she leaned on the table.

"I feel like I could run with you all the way to Disneyland and then get back here in a few hours" said the Major, "I feel like I could start that new book I've always wanted to do, and still have time to be with you; it's… it's actually nice…"

"But there's no way to tell what it's doing to your body" said Faith.

"Ellie Carter is correct, Major Carter" said Teal'c, "your bodies are going through changes that even Dr. Fraiser is unsure of; perhaps the blood tests will be able to make a determination."

"Maybe" said Daniel, "but Jack came by my office while you guys were training and he read through one entire book… and memorized it in a few seconds."

"And I was examining this armband in the dark" said the Major amazed while looking at the device, and then at Faith and Teal'c, "and unless Janet told me? I'd never have known that I was actually in the dark.. I mean I was using a microscope in complete darkness and I saw things as clear as I'm seeing you right now."

Faith looked at Teal'c in worry at how excited the Major was getting before looking at her mother again.

"And imagine" said the Major excitedly in the nearly empty Mess Hall, "this armband increases strength; Ellie, I'll know exactly what you're going through with your strength and… and it's like we'll have something in common. Not to say that we don't I mean and…. I mean you're my everything and even with being away for so long…. I mean we'll have something that's equally unique and…"

"Mom" said Faith shaking her head before she looked on confused; realizing what the blonde officer meant when she said that they finally had something in common, "my strength is mystical… I.. I admit I don't know how I got it or what, but I know it's not gonna harm me. I'm scared that thing on your arm is doing something hinkey to your body and… I'm just worried."

"How about the both of you see who's stronger?" said Daniel as he looked at both the Major and Faith.

"Yeah" said the Major as she opened her eyes wide in excitement and smiled at Faith, "but… but it's your choice Ellie."

"Mom" said Faith as she narrowed her eyes at the device, and then at the Major. She knew that she had known the Major for a relatively short time, but Faith knew her well enough that her own mother… at least her real mother… would never be talking to her like this unless she wasn't in the right frame of mind. Faith then glanced at Teal'c who looked just as surprised, at least from what the Slayer could only guess was surprise, at what the Major and Daniel had just suggested, "I… I think we need to see Janet."

"I'm fine, Ellie" said the Major as she reached for and held onto Faith's hand, "I'm really fine and… and I know you're wondering why I just brought up the whole having something in common thing and, and well…"

"Mom" said Faith as she tightened her hold on her mother's hand, "I love you as you are, you don't need to…."

"Dr. Jackson, and Major Carter to the gym" said Dr. Fraiser's voice as they looked at the speaker, and then at each other. The doctor repeated her request before the four of them got up, with the Major and Daniel carrying three pies each with them as they went on their way to the gym. As they got closer to the gym, they heard Anise's voice telling someone that they were interfering with the experiment.

"Hey Janet" said Daniel as he walked into the room, followed by the others, just as a light that was glowing purple on the upper edge of the armband blinked and then glowed orange. Daniel, the Major, and Colonel O'Neill noticed the change before looking at Anise and Dr. Fraiser questioningly. It was then Anise who spoke up, saying that the change in lights probably meant that the device was fully calibrated.. and that now they would be able to get the true data that the Tok'ra required.

"Which is the problem" said Dr. Fraiser as she glared at Anise before handing a clipboard to the General, who then read through it and looked up in surprise, "their body temperatures are higher than normal. I can tell you, sir, that the armband's release a virus into the body. The virus acts like a sort of interface that increases the hormone levels in the body. It acts almost immediately.. I had the blood I took from them earlier tested and compared with their regular tests and… everything's off the charts."

"It is something that we expected" said Anise as Faith walked past Major Carter, and Colonel O'Neill who were trying to take off the devices without much success. Anise was about to say even more when Faith, just as General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser rushed to her, grabbed Anise by her collar and pushed her against the wall.

"You expected?" asked Faith as she looked at Anise with fury, "you knew?"

"Miss Carter" said General Hammond as he held on to the Slayer's arm, gently telling the young woman to let the Tok'ra go. Faith huffed at the blonde woman and let her go just as Daniel called out to them. The others turned and watched the three members of SG-1 trying to take off the devices, but being ultimately unsuccessful. Faith rushed to her mother and placed her hand on the device and started to pull.

However, the Slayer couldn't get the armband to budge.

Confused, Faith pulled even harder but immediately stopped when she saw the look of pain on the Major's face. The Slayer shook her head when she realized, as did the other's, that the devices weren't coming off their forearms that easily. The General then ordered SG-1 to remain in the mountain until they had found a way to get those devices off them.

"General Hammond" said Anise once she regained her composure, "this would give a glimpse into the capabilities of the Atanik's, and if we could replicate those results for the other Tok'ra… then we would have viable way of finishing the Goa'uld system lords once and for all. The high Council.."

"No more experiments" said the General, "not until we find out how to get those things off them."

"Sir" said Colonel O'Neill as he sighed, "we're not feeling bad at all to be honest with you. We can prove it, send us on a mission."

"No" said the General.

"But General" said Daniel as he walked over to a wall and kicked it lightly. Before realizing what the consequences would be, there was a hole in the concrete nearest to the floor which left everyone looking surprised.

"Go Danny" said Colonel O'Neill while the Major looked at Faith and grimaced at the look on General Hammond's face.

"No" said the General, "and no more kicking anything on the base."

'But" said the Major as Faith frowned at her when the General interrupted again and told her, and the rest of SG-1 that he was giving them a direct order to stay on the base.

"I suppose the data I will be collecting from the biosensors I placed on them earlier will be adequate for our research" said Anise, "I just ask that I be allowed to make my regular report to the High Council in two hours."

"Very well" said the General as he nodded at Anise before looking at SG-1, "Colonel, Major, Dr. Jackson… you'll be confined to one of the VIP quarters until we've figured out a way to get this off you. Understood."

"Yes, sir" said the three of them before they were led away by S.F's who were posted outside, and had come into the room once the General had called for them. Faith then wrapped her arm around the Major's as she accompanied them to one of the VIP rooms.

Just so that they didn't get board, Faith and Teal'c got the three of them whatever they needed; a laptop for the Major, some books for Daniel, and a yo-yo for Colonel O'Neill. It had been two hours later that Faith watched amazed while Major Carter finished typing a book on Wormhole Theory, all the while playing chess with her. In the meantime, the Colonel wanted to know what having super strength was like so he dared Faith and Teal'c to a 'weight-off'.

"Oh, I'll like to see that" said Daniel excited.

"Ellie can beat you flat, sir" said the Major as she checkmated Faith before giving the dark-haired Slayer a wide grin, "right?"

It was twenty minutes later that the group was in the gym with Colonel O'Neill bench pressing six hundred pounds with relative ease; and it was that ease that frightened Faith as she glanced over at Teal'c and then at the Colonel who had replaced the weights before getting up again. Faith then sat on the bench as Colonel O'Neill got up while the Major approached her daughter and asked her if she was absolutely sure about doing what she was about to do.

"Uh huh" said Faith as she smiled at her mother before she lay down and picked up the six hundred pound weights. Faith could feel the strain on her arms as she concentrated and pulled back before pushing her arms up again. The Slayer knew that she could take more than that weight, but it would affect her arms and muscles; and that she needed to focus, but it seemed to come naturally to Colonel O'Neill.

'It was so easy for him' thought faith to herself, 'what the hell is that armband doing to him?'

After twenty more minutes of gym work, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Daniel said that they were hungry. Faith and Teal'c agreed and told the three of them to stay in the base while they went to the surface and got some food.

"I feel like steak" said Major Carter.

"Me too" said Daniel.

"Ummmm…. Steak" said the Colonel in best Homer Simpson impression.

Faith and Teal'c looked at each other in worry while they were walking through the hallways before looking at the three other members of SG-1. She told them that she and Teal'c can get steak with all the trimmings for them, and it'd just take forty five minutes or so to drive to O'Malley's, wait for the order, and then drive back.

"I don't know about you" said the Major as she turned and looked at the other, "but I'm starving… I mean it's kinda interesting but… yeah."

"Same here" said Colonel O'Neill.

"We have abilities" said Daniel as he raised an eyebrow at them, "we could try… I mean before we put these things on, Anise tested Jack's speed and he was fast and…"

"Guys" said Faith as the three looked at her, "you're talking about leaving the base. I mean I'll be the first to break a rule but this? You're not thinking straight."

"Ellie Carter is correct" said Teal'c, "you are…"

Before Teal'c could finish what he wanted to say, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Major Carter sped off at super-speed before retuning a few seconds later in a change of clothes.

"Ok" said Faith, "that's cool but…"

"Come on" said Major Carter who was carrying a bag on her shoulder.

All Faith saw was a blur that was heading towards her, and then everything around her blurred. Faith remembered being in the SGC hallway, and now she was in front of O'Malley's as her mother put her down on the ground.

"Mom" said Faith with her eyes wide open as she looked at the front of teh restaurant, and then at the Major just as Daniel and Colonel O'Neill arrived carrying Teal'c between them. Once they stopped they put the surprised Jaffa back on the ground before the Colonel said that he'll get into the restaurant and get them a seat.

"Ummm.. yeah" said Daniel as he noticed the look of surprise from Teal'c, and the look of shock on Faith's face, before he ran at a normal pace behind Colonel O'Neill.

"Mom" said Faith, "I expect this from me. I'm supposed to the one going all rebel and teenager-like and…. the stuff that I'm sure Buffy did when she…"

"I can fight her you know if you want" said the Major while Faith looked on with her jaw slack before she looked at Teal'c, and then at the Major again; disbelief on her face about what her mother just said, "I mean for what she did to you, she kind of deserves…"

"No, mom" said Faith as she grabbed both of the blonde officer's arms while Teal'c looked up at the Colonel who peeked his head through the entrance and told them that they had a table ready. Teal'c shook his head before he walked to the entrance of the restaurant, wanting to give Faith and Major Carter some privacy, "no, I don't want you to do anything. I think Janet's right, you're not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking clearly" said the Major nodding at Faith, "Ellie, everything's clear."

"Look at what you're doing, at what you're saying" said Faith softly, "I've heard how you follow orders, how you're the smartest person on the planet but… look at what you're doing, mom. I'm worried."

"Don't be" said the Major, "Oh… right."

Faith saw the Major become a blur for a few second as she heard the sound of a howling wind around her before it stopped, and the Major stood in front of her grinning.

"What did…" said Faith when she looked down and saw that she was in a red T-Shirt with a blue jacket over it, along with a new pair of slacks. Faith then frowned at her mother who was patting the bag on her shoulder, "mom, that was just weird."

"Let's go" said the Major as she held on to Faith's hand and pulled the surprised Slayer up the stairs, "don't worry, no one saw a thing. We're alright."

"That's kinda not the point" said Faith as the doors closed behind them and they headed to the table were the rest of the team was seated.

Faith and Teal'c, who was surprised at Faith's change of clothes, looked on as each of the other three ordered four steaks each with all the trimmings. When it came to Faith's turned she ordered just one, while Teal'c ordered his usual of fries, and two salads. Faith could only look on while the three of them finished one plate after another before they went to the rear of the restaurant to play some pool. It was then that Faith remembered the conversation she had with Cassie when she first met the young girl about Major Carter's hustling ability. She and Teal'c were witness to the Major beating a man, and then collecting his money.

Faith heard the man telling Major Carter that he wanted another go at the pool table, but the Major refused while smiling at Faith as she pocketed the money. Faith then remembered Daniel mumbling an insult before the man and his friends surrounded the group.

"This is a cliché" said the Colonel as he looked around while two large men stood next to Teal'c.

"Guys" said Faith as she looked at everyone, "this is weird that I'm the grown up, but let's just go… now."

"Listen to the little girl" said one of the men who sneered at Faith, and then looked at the others, "go home."

"Mom" said Faith as she noticed the Major about to make a move, "don't."

The Slayer then looked at the group of men and told them to back off.

"We will leave" said Teal'c as he looked at the two men surrounding him, "if you would excuse us and.."

"They're not going to listen" said Daniel.

"Shut up you geek"

"Geek?" asked Daniel while Faith hit her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c as he realized what Daniel was about to do as he looked at the one who called him a geek.

"Hey" sighed Faith as she tapped on the shoulder of one of the large men who was surrounding Teal'c, "listen all of us…"

"Shut it, kid" said the man who turned around as Faith sighed. Before anyone knew what happened, Faith grabbed the arm of the large man and then twisted it before pushing him down onto the pool table with his arm behind his back. She then looked at the Major who was about to make a move and told her, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel not to do anything before she looked down at the man whose arm she was twisting.

"This little kid just took you down in two seconds flat" said Faith as she looked at the man, "now, you and your friends are gonna leave… then we're gonna leave. Everyone's gonna leave and go home and sing kumbaya. You wanna do this whole fighting bit? Then I'll single handedly take all of you down in under two minutes, three minutes tops… don't try me."

Faith then looked up and glared at the other men while the larger one she was holding on to was squirming. The Slayer twisted her arm a bit more before he stopped, telling her that he gave up.

"Now" said Faith as she looked at Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter, "all of us… well, all of you guys had a little bit too much to drink. So we're all going our own separate ways and then forget about this weird night where the large bear of a man got beaten up by a little girl."

"But…" said the man who Faith was pushing against the pool table.

"One more word" said Faith looking down at the one she was holding onto, "and I will beat you up until you cry like a little girl. Nod if you understand."

The man then nodded his head.

"All of you gonna go home?" asked Faith as she twisted the man's arm as she looked at the men who had them surrounded while the man who she had had down on the pool table gave a little scream, "well?"

"It would be in your best interest to listen to her" said Teal'c.

"Or you could just…" said the Major with an eye brow raised.

"Mom" said Faith, "not helping."

"Sorry, honey"

"Well?" asked Faith as she looked at the man beneath her, and then at the others, "go home, forget about this night… it's just been a drunken crazy time."

They then nodded their heads before Faith released the man and stepped back. He turned around and looked at the Slayer, who in turn glared at him. Sensing that the petite woman meant business, he just walked away, as did the others.

"Bar fight?" asked Faith as she looked at the two officers and Daniel, "now that would have been a cliché."

It was a few minutes later that they had returned to the SGC, and met by General Hammond… a very unhappy General Hammond… along with some SF's outside the VIP quarters where they were supposed to be staying. He then excused Teal'c and Faith, and ordered the Colonel, Major Carter and Daniel to meet him in the briefing room.

It was thirty minutes later that Teal'c was called to see General Hammond, and a few minutes after he left… the rest of SG-1 walked in through the doors to the VIP room where Faith was waiting for the team.

"Mom?" said the slayer.

"We kinda got chewed out" said Major Carter sheepishly while Colonel O'Neill and Daniel rushed past with a laptop in their hand, "but something happened. Anise sad that the Tok'ra high council needs us for a mission wince we've settled into these powers and…"

"Mom?" said the Slayer shaking her head, "but… I mean what did Uncle George say?"

"No" said Daniel as Faith looked at him, "he said we're under the influence."

"What's the mission?" asked Faith, "I mean the mission that the Tok'ra need you on?"

"Apophis' building a new advanced mother ship" said Colonel O'Neill as he powered the laptop while the Major rushed to the device and took a zip drive out of her pocket. She then put it in and looked at the plans for the ship, and the information of defences. Faith listened as the three of them came up with a plan when she realized that they planned to go through the gate against orders.

"Mom, Jack, Daniel" said Faith as she looked at the three of them in concern, "uncle George can send the teams and…"

"The defences are too strong" said Major Carter as she looked at her daughter, and then back at the screen, "a regular team won't make it through but…"

"Mom" said Faith as the Major and Colonel O'Neill super-speeded out of the VIP room and reappeared in their black tactical gear with them holding three rolls of duct tape each. It was then Daniel who zipped out of the room while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter apologized. Looking on confused, faith then saw her immediate surroundings blur and before she knew it, Daniel had come back and was looking at Faith in surprise. It was then the Slayer realizes that her body was covered in duct tape and that she was attached to the wall by a web of the tape.

"Mom" said the Slayer, "what are…"

"Sorry, sweetie" said the Major as she kissed the young woman's cheek, "but I'll be right back."

"Mom" said Faith as she squirmed as the three of them zipped out at super speed. She then looked down at herself and shook her head, she could feel that she was restricted as tightly as possible allowing for no movement on her arms and legs. But Faith still pushed against the tape as hard as she could using her arms. It took a minute but she pushed her arms through the tape just as the klaxons rang out. She then ripped the tape which that was holding her to the wall, and with her upper body free to move.. she jumped forward on both legs until she was clear off the wall and then leaned forward and used her free arms to tears the tape that held her feet together. Once her feet were free to move, and with tape still over her body, the Slayer ran at full speed to the Gateroom. Arriving at the place, she saw Teal'c approaching the wormhole which had just disengaged.

"Ellie?" asked General Hammond as he looked at the strands of torn tape hanging off the young woman.

"Yea" said Faith as she pulled tape off her shirt and pants, "they went there."

It was three minutes later that the General ordered Teal'c to head to the planet and retrieve SG-1, the situation made even more dyer when Dr. Fraiser called and said that their most recent blood samples showed anti-bodies forming in their blood to counteract the effects of the virus that was released by the armbands.

"Great" said Faith after the General relayed to her and Teal'c what Dr. Fraiser told him, "so the armbands could fall off?"

"Yes" said General Hammond as he turned to Teal'c, "gear up, son."

"Understood, General Hammond" said Teal'c as he got up.

"I'll go too and…" said Faith.

"No" said General Hammond, "Ellie, this is…"

"Mom and the others would have taken out the defences at the Stargate" said Faith, "and most of the Jaffa on the ship. But if they become unconscious or something, then the big guy's gonna need help. I know I'm not trained to go through the gate, but this is mom we're talking about… they're high on this stuff and think they can do anything… I know that they'll have taken out most of the guards so.. we won't be in that much danger. Please? Pretty please. Besides, it would be a good training experience for me."

"General Hammond" said Teal'c, "I will ensure that Ellie Carter comes to no harm."

"I'm sorry" said General Hammond, "I cannot allow this. Teal'c I want you to gear up, bring them home."

Teal'c nodded his head and then rushed out. The General then turned to the downcast Faith and asked her to understand that despite all her training and her powers as a Slayer, she was still a minor. HE told her that he believed she was right, that the team would have taken out the guards at the gate, and then at the ship first before doing anything else.

"People have to go through years of training before even stepping through the Stargate" said General Hammond as he leaned forward, "and you've only had a few months of training; you haven't even experienced simulations on what you may encounter on other worlds. Ellie, I know you want to go; this is more for your safety, and the safety of the team."

Faith then looked up at the General as he asked her what would happen if not all the guards were beaten by SG-1. He said that Teal'c had the most experience out of the entire SGC, and he knew his way around a ship. It was better for one man to use stealth to get in, find team, and then get them out.

"But if let's say that you get shot?" asked General Hammond, "what do you think happens?"

"I'll be a distraction" said Faith as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true" said the General, "Ellie, I've already got you scheduled for training at the Alpha site, but that's months away after you turn eighteen. In the meantime, I just want you to be patient."

Faith nodded her head before she and General Hammond went down to the control room. It was five minutes later that Teal'c walked in, and then left through the Stargate for the planet where they were building Apophis' new ship. It was thirty minutes later, while Faith was seated at the main console next to Walter, that the Stargate activated again. Walter leaned forward and waited for the IDC to come through, which it did a minutes later.

"It's SG-1" said the bald man as Faith quickly got up off the seat while Walter retracted the Iris. General Hammond and Anise soon followed Faith to the Gateroom just as Daniel, and then Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter jumped through the Stargate and landed hard on the ram while Teal'c calmly walked through the event horizon.

"Mom" said Faith as she rushed up the ramp and helped Daniel up, and then helped the Major stand up. It was then that the Slayer noticed that the armbands were gone. Looking back at her mother, Faith asked if she was alright.

"Yea" said the Major as she grimaced, "sorry about taping you to the wall."

"Yea" said Colonel O'Neill who General Hammond had helped up.

"Eh" said Faith shrugging her shoulders and grinned, "it's nice to know you guys can be such screw-ups."

The Major smiled at the Slayer before they looked at Anise who asked them about the armbands.

"Yea" said Colonel O'Neill, "we weren't worried about getting them back."

"Of course" said Anise shaking her head.

The Colonel then asked General Hammond if they had a court martial to look forward to in the foreseeable future; however the General nixed that idea saying that they were under the influence of alien technology.

"Let's not do that again" said Daniel shaking his head.

"All of you to the infirmary" said the General before the Colonel, Major Carter and Daniel walked past Anise with frowns on their faces. The Tok'ra then issued an apology on behalf of the Council before they nodded at her and walked away.

**U.C Sunnydale, Stevenson Hall, 2200 hours.**

Xander had only been back in Sunnydale for about five hours from his supposed trip around the country; which in reality turned out he was working at a male strip club in Oxnard after his car broke down. He had met the blonde Slayer at the Bronze where she gave him the latest updates involving Willow being hoodwinked, as told by Buffy, in working for the Council, to Tara wanting to meet Xander, she then told him about her being unsure about handling the pressures of college life, before telling him about a vampire who had nearly beat and injured her earlier that day, and finally… the young blonde woman had told him about Faith.

"Are you serious?" shouted Xander in surprise after Buffy told him about Faith finding out that she was stolen from her real mother, and her real mother finding her again, "Buffy? You're kidding, right?"

"I wanted to see your face when I told you" said Buffy as she leaned in to talk to Xander over the loud music in the Bronze, "I couldn't believe it, neither could Willow… I mean Faith's mom is her hero… her idol. Some astrophysics geek."

"Willow's idol?"

"Uh huh" said Buffy as Xander looked on in surprise.

"Dang" said Xander as he sat on a couch facing Buffy, "so she has a mom? Think she'll be the one I complain to about the fact that her daughter tried to go all psycho on me, and kill me?"

"Yea" said Buffy shaking her head, "as much as I'd like to see Faith squirm, I really wouldn't want to do that. Her mom? She's a Major in the Air Force and…. well, she's pissed at all of us. And I don't think she'll wanna know that you had sex with her minor daughter."

"Hold up" said Xander as he held his hands up in the air, "she's in the Air Force? I mean her mom?"

"Sometimes it makes me wonder" said Buffy, "I mean what if Faith was raised with her real mom instead of…. I mean her mom told us that she was abused. Xand, the council stole Faith and put her in an abusive home and…"

"Sorry Buff" said Xander, "my dad's a useless creep who kinda used special ways…. Yeah.. anyway, that doesn't mean I'm gonna be the same as him. Faith is the way she is and…."

"That's the point" said Buffy, "I mean, I know I've been tough… I mean after what she did in trying to help the Mayor and everything, she deserved what I had to do. But I can't help thinking what if she was different? I've got you and Willow, and Oz and Tara… but having another Slayer as a friend? If she wasn't the Faith we know now, what would she be like?"

"Let's not talk about the psycho girl" said Xander, "have you talked to her mom?"

"Yep" said Buffy nodding her head, "I mean, I really haven't talked to her after that one time; mom's been hoping she'll call but she hasn't yet. None of us have contact with Faith, just Tara."

"Oh… Tara" said Xander, "I haven't met her yet, I talked to her… sounds like a sweet girl… so she's the only one in contact with Faith?"

"Yep" said Buffy, "and get this.. Faith was in a coma for two weeks, and when she woke up? Tara was the one she assaulted and stole money from to make her way to Colorado Springs."

"Tara should have more beef with her than me" said Xander shrugging his shoulder, "I mean.. not that much… but close enough."

"But that's Tara" said Buffy, "she's a good person, and a great friend. She's been helping willow with magic; and just agreed to help even more… especially since Kennedy and her Watcher wants her to be trained by the Council."

"Not good" said Xander shaking his head before he leaned forward, "so what's with this Kennedy person? You and her still at each other's throats?"

"Until Willow told us about this whole magic and being trained by the Council stuff" said Buffy, "I thought we were ok. I mean we're not best friends or anything, but we sometimes patrol together. Her Watcher gets intel on some of the big bads, he tells Kennedy, and she tells me if she feels like it, and I do the same… maybe that's why she wanted Willow on her side. Anyway, Giles said I have no choice; he said that I still have to work with her occasionally. But poor Tara, some of the things Willow said… I mean… she was a bit hurt."

"Tara talk to you?" asked Xander.

"Yea" Buffy said, "after the intervention. I mean… she and Oz are trying to get Willow to control her magic use, but Kennedy and her Watcher's been pushing her to learn more powerful spells that Tara knows Willow's not ready for; and Willow told Tara that if she taught her those magicks, then she wouldn't need to go to someone else."

"Ouch" said Xander as he grimaced.

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "Willow felt bad after saying that but eventually Tara agreed to help Willow learn more powerful spells. She thought it would be better if she taught Willow the powerful spells, along with the respect for magicks… instead of Atwood."

"Atwood?"

"Kennedy's watcher"

"What kind of a name is Atwood?"

Buffy just shrugged before she sighed.

It was later that night that Buffy, who was later joined by Xander who went to call in reinforcements after the blonde Slayer decided to go after the vampire who had defeated her, and the nest she belonged to. This vampire had wrote a suicide note and planted it in Buffy's room with the plan being that she kill the Slayer and everyone would think that Buffy committed suicide instead, after which she stole the Slayer's possessions; and Buffy wanted then back. Xander had found Oz, Tara, and Willow in her dorm room and had recruited them to help.. which they were very eager to do.

That was his first introduction to Tara. However, they didn't spend too much time talking… at least for now; just two people saying hi before they headed to the abandoned frat house where Buffy had literally crashed into and was already fighting the vampires. Once they were inside the building, Xander hit one of the vampires with an axe while Oz shot another with a crossbow. Tara looked around the messy areas and found a wooded four by four which she picked up as a vampire in a black jacket was rushing her and Willow. She hit the vampire across I's face with the wooden plank while Buffy was still fighting the head vampire. As the vampire stumbled back, Willow used her magic to push the creature through the window on the other end of the house; just missing Buffy who had just stabbed the leader of the Vampires through the heart and stepped back as she turned into dust.

"Buff" said Willow as she ran to the Slayer, "did you see what I did? That was so cool and…. sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Will" said Buffy as she held her arm which the vampire had just strained before looking at all of her boxes that were strewn all over the place, as well as the boxes of the other people that the nest had killed, "let's leave the stuff that's not mine here."

"Ye.. yes" said Tara nodding her head and smiling as Xander walked over to one of the heavier boxes before crouching down and picking it up.

"I've got one" said Xander as he turned around and smiled at Tara; however his face was showing his strain in picking up the heavy box, "I'm ready."

"That looks heavy" said Tara while Buffy picked up her diary before looking at Xander and shaking her head, "do.. do you need help?"

"Nah" grunted Xander as he got a better grip on the box in an attempt to impress the blonde witch who turned to pick up another box, and what looked like a broken shiny umbrella.

"Oh" said Buffy as she approached Tara, "got that during the Sunnydale High prom."

"It's nice, Buffy" said Tara as she put it into the box that Oz was carrying.

The group then walked out of the house carrying all sorts of boxes that belonged to Buffy just as Giles rushed towards them, carrying weapons. Tara heard the man apologizing for not wanting to help Buffy at first before she noticed the strain on Xander's face.

"Are you really ok?" asked Tara who Willow was walking next too and was looking at the dark haired man.

"Of course" said Xander as he grinned at Tara, "so… I hear you experienced a mutual acquaintance?"

"Umm…" said Tara as she looked at him confused, "who?"

"Faith, Tara" said Willow as Oz, Buffy and Giles looked back before they continued walking.

"Oh, yea… I've met her" said Tara shaking her head before she changed the subject, "so Willow, and Buffy have been telling me a lot about you. You've know Willow the longest?"

"Since Kindergarten" said Xander nodding his head as he started to talk about how he had known the redhead, and for how long before going on to how he had met Buffy. It was some time later that the group had reached Buffy's dorm room. They headed up the stairs with all the boxes before reached the room of the Slayer and then opening the door gently, so as not to disturb Buffy's roommate.

Giving off a sigh of relief upon realizing that her roommate wasn't in the room, Buffy nodded at her friends before they placed all the boxes in the room.

"I'll get at this later" said Buffy as she looked at Xander and the others, "the Bronze is still open, how about we go there… the Scooby gang's complete once again."

"Yes" said Xander as he raised his hands before slyly putting an arm around Tara's shoulder, "Tara and I can get a chance to catch up. I mean talking on the phone's one thing, but I go for more of the face to face thing."

Tara raised an eyebrow at Xander who was looking back at her with a grin. She then looked at Xander's arm, and then at Xander again while a smirk developed on her face.

"Yea" said Xander as he took off his arm from her shoulder, "too soon."

"I'd love to catch up" said Tara nodding her head before she glanced at a chuckling Buffy, who was the only one among the Scoobies who knew the truth about Tara, given that she was the one who figured out that Tara was interested in Willow.

"Off to the Bronze" said Xander as he and Willow walked out of the room, the redhead giggling at Xander's antics before telling him that she wanted to know everything that he had been through… and the sights he had seen during his journey.

'Yeah' thought Buffy to herself after the two of them had left her room, 'I'm sure he saw a lot of sights of the male kind.'

The Slayer chuckled to herself again as Giles, Tara, and Oz turned and looked back at her.

"Buffy?" asked Oz.

"Nothing" said the blonde Slayer as she waved her hands about, "Xander's gonna tell you. Anyway, I'll meet you guys at the Bronze after an hour; I wanna get some patrolling in."

While the others, except for Buffy and Giles, who just wanted to have a quiet night at home, headed out. There was another vampire from the next who was running through the nearby area. He wanted to leave Sunnydale in case Buffy had decided to come after him. However, instead of running even further away… he was tased by a beam of electricity. Falling onto the ground in pain, the vampire turned to his back where the last thing her saw before getting shocked again were four people in black suits and masks coming towards his with strange weaponry aimed at him.

"Crap" was the last thing he said before being shocked again into unconsciousness.

TBC

 


	36. Chapter 36

**University of Colorado Campus, one and a half years later; 1430 hours.**

Faith stepped out fof the building that held her last class of the day; the day was chilly despite there being ample sunshine as the young woman zipped up the light jacket she was wearing. She then reached into her bag and took out a woollen cap while she slightly shivered as she pulled the cap over her shot shoulder length black hair. Smiling to herself, the Slayer then walked towards the parking lot and towards a red car that was parked at one corner of the lot. Reaching into her jeans pocket to take out the keys, the Slayer reached the car… a used car that Major Carter had gotten for her for her eighteenth birthday. Faith remembered that day clearly, it was a few days after the semester had begun nearly a year and a half ago.

It had been an eventful year and a half for the dark haired Slayer; she had nearly lost her mother after an alien entity invaded her body… an incident which left her just helpless since there was no way for her to punch or kick the entity since it was already in her mother. Faith just wanted to forget that day, but it stayed in her mind as she stayed by the Major's side even after she was hit twice with a zat. It was later they discovered that the entity had stored Major Carter's consciousness in the same system it used to travel through the Stargate.. the same system of computers it used as it's home once it arrived on this planet. Then there was the time when the Major and Colonel O'Neill were accused of being Zatarc – humans who were brainwashed by the Goa'uld to do their bidding, they were essentially sleeper agents who'd be activated once they had acquired their target. Faith knew that two SGC officers had already died, and she feared for Major Carter and the Colonel.

She was with the Major when Colonel O'Neill, without consulting Major Carter, volunteered himself to undergo a risky process that could deprogram him if he was a Zatarc; however, as they found out earlier… the process would trigger a failsafe in their programming that would possibly kill him. At the last minute though, it was the Major who admitted that they lied.. that they never told the truth.

"Mom?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major, and the at Dr. Fraiser, who was going to sedate her. It was believed that the Major and Colonel O'Neill were brainwashed to attack the President who was arriving on the base for a summit with the Tok'ra leaders on a new treaty between them and the humans of Earth, "mom, what are you talking about?"

"We didn't tell the truth" said the Major as she looked at Faith, "Ellie, there are some things that we couldn't admit.. I mean, we didn't know that we were lying in the first place. We need to be scanned again… trust me."

"Janet" said Faith as she looked at the doctor, "I believe her… we need to test her again. Please."

And that's what they did. Faith, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser looked on as the Colonel was retested first, and the answers he gave still showed him as a Zatarc. It was then that Major Carter walked over to him and told him that the machine thinks they're lying because they never revealed everything… including why the Colonel didn't leave her behind when the shield went up the time they destroyed Apophis' ship during the time they had the Atanik armbands attached to them. Faith looked on as her suspicions about her mother and Colonel O'Neill were confirmed; the Colonel had admitted that he cared about the Major more than he should have, and later on… the Major admitted the same thing as well. The three of them in the Observation deck rushed out of there once the testing was over, and went to the room below.

"Hey" said Faith as she hugged the Major, "you're right."

The Slayer then looked at the Colonel and raised an eyebrow, while the older man narrowed his eyes at her.

"So they're not Zatarc's" said Dr. Fraiser "is there anyone else who hasn't been tested?"

Anise told than the she herself hadn't been tested since she wasn't ever placed into a position that she'd have to be around the Goa'uld, and the high Councillor and his team were checked before they arrived on Earth.

"How about Martouf?" asked the Major.

"He….." said Anise as a frightening realization came to her mind.

"The Gateroom" said the Major as she looked at faith who nodded her head before she took off running.

Faith knew that it was a three minute run from the observation room to the Gateroom; she could hear the others running after her while Colonel O'Neill was on the radio talking to Daniel. She heard Teal'c behind her, but she was already pulling away from him using all the speed she could muster.

"Out of the way!" shouted Faith as Airmen and other officers moved aside to let Faith through. In two minutes, the Slayer made it to the Gateroom, panting, as Martouf point a strange weapon at the man who was supposedly the President after pushing Daniel away. She saw him fire a plasma beam at the President, and the Tok'ra High Councillor who were pushed aside by their people.. the beam missing them.

"Marty!" shouted Faith as she ran towards the Tok'ra when he pointed the weapon at her. She slid down onto her knees and the weapon fired over her head, while at the same time Faith punched the man in his abdomen. While he doubled over, she then swept his feet from under him and caused him to fall onto his back where in a fluid motion the Slayer grabbed his weapon hand with one arm, and then with her other hand she grabbed the weapon. She was about to take the device off his finger when Martouf punched her face. Even while Martouf continued to punch her, she held on just as some of the Secret Service agents held his punching hand down while he screamed out loud before Faith slid the weapon out of his finger and then held his arm down by placing her knees on the arm itself.

"Zat" shouted Faith as she was thrown the alien weapon by one of the S.F's before she got off the Tok'ra, as did the agents, and fired one shot at Martouf. The whole incident had taken a little over a minute before Faith helped Daniel up just as General Hammond, who had been with the President's look-a-like, walked into the Gateroom once again with the Tok'ra High Councillor. They looked at the unconscious Martouf, and then at Faith.

That incident was the first time that the Slayer received commendations from both General Hammond, and the President, placed into her file a few days later. However, while Anise managed to gather information on the brainwashing portion of the Zatarc technology, Martouf's failsafe kicked in again.

And this time, he didn't make it; he had an aneurysm in his brain caused by a secondary failsafe. While they knew what to do the next time someone else was brainwashed, it had taken Martouf dying to save the next four Tok'ra who were Zatarc's.

Back in the present day, Faith remembered the day that Cassie was nearly dying and a Goa'uld called Niirti saved her. The cloaked Goa'uld had been spying on Cassie, and unfortunately for her.. Faith was in the room watching over the younger redhead who was unconscious. Faith knew that there was someone else in the room since she could sense the symbiote, and thanks to Teal'c intensive training with only using her other senses, Faith closed her eyes and concentrated on the changes in the surrounding air.. she listened for the tiniest sound of footsteps before she turned around and grabbed a hold of someone who was invisible. She then held on before delivering a punch that knocked Nirrti out before Faith called for some S.F's. In the end, they forced Nirrti to save Cassie's life. As the Stargate activated after she saved Cassie, Nirrti told SG-1 that she'd only have to restart her experiments to create a suitable Hok'Taur. She then looked at Faith and smiled before saying that Faith would have made the perfect Hok'taur because of her strength.. and her ability to detect her while cloaked.

"Leave" said Major Carter as she stood next to Faith.

"I will" said Nirrti who was facing Faith, "you are aware that you surprised me back then. Were I prepared, then…. Then you would be the one coming with me, little one."

"Oh, suck on a lemon" said Faith.

Nirrti just smiled at Faith before she walked through the Stargate; she'd would be killed by SG-1 nearly a year later.

As Faith started her car, the young woman pulled out of the parking lot and started her drive towards Cheyenne Mountain. She knew that SG-1 would be off-world for the next couple of days, and she had some work to do in Daniel's lab.

'Not Daniel's lab right now' thought Faith to herself as she remembered the biggest loss that the SGC experienced; Daniel's death and ascension. Faith remembered that day like it was yesterday, but it was Daniel's final moments that she'd remember the most. She held on to Major Carter as the archaeologist started to glow white before he became a formless being of energy that just floated away. However, sometimes when she's in Daniel's former lab with his replacement on SG-1, Jonas Quinn, Faith would just sense that he was around. She knew that the others felt the same as well… that there would be a light brush of wind in the closed base; followed by a calming sensation.

Back in the present day, it was while she was driving that Faith received a call on her phone. Looking at the screen, Faith saw that the call was from Tara. Faith then activated the call and then pressed a button that activated the speakerphone function of the phone.

"Hey, Tara" said Faith as she turned the car up another street.

"Faith" said Tara over the phone's speaker, "are… are you busy?"

Faith noticed that there was something in Tara's voice that made the young woman sit up and look at the phone with concern on her face.

"No, what's going on?"

"Faith" said Tara, "I know that Buffy won't call you about this.. I mean she didn't want to call you about what happened last year with some… never mind. Anyway…"

'Tara?" asked a concerned Faith, "what happened last year? You and I talked almost every day and I.."

"It happened like more like six months ago and…."

"Tara" said Faith shaking her head while wondering why Tara didn't tell her what was going on, "calm down, what's going on… what's B not calling me about?"

"This time it's Dawn" said Tara as Faith narrowed her eyes at the screen on the phone, "she… she's in danger and… and…"

"Tara" said Faith gently, "calm down, and tell me what's going on."

**General Hammond's office, twenty minutes later.**

The General was behind his desk going through reports when there was a knock on his closed door. Looking up while telling whoever it was to come in, he smiled and stood up when Faith walked into his office in a hurry before closing the door behind her.

"Ellie" said the General.

"Hey Uncle George" said the Slayer, "ummmm… some thing's come up. Tara called me and… and something important's come up and… well, we need to talk."

"Alright" said the General as he motioned for the dark haired Slayer to take a seat. As Faith was sitting down, she took out her phone and dialled Tara's dorm room phone number before putting the cell phone on the General's table. Once the line was connected, Faith activated the speakerphone function and started to talk.

"Tara" said Faith, "we're with the guy I told you about, General Hammond. Tell him what you told me."

"You… you sure that.. I mean…" asked Tara nervously.

"He can be trusted, Tara… and he can help" said Faith as she looked at the General.

"Tara, my name is General George Hammond.. commander of this base" said the General, "Miss Carter's told me that there is something important you wanted to talk about?"

"I… I don't really know how… I mean…"

"Tara" said Faith, "I promise you that he can help; just tell him what you told me, and then he'll decide on how to go on."

"Tara" said the General, "as of right now, I have no idea of what's going on… which I why I need you to explain it to me."

"It… it's about Dawn, Dawn Summers… Buffy's sister" said Tara as the General nodded his head, "she… she's in danger and…."

"How is she in danger?" asked the General.

"Tara" asked Faith gently, "tell him everything you told me, from the beginning."

Faith heard Tara a few deep breathes before she started talking. The blonde witch told the two of them about how Buffy and Kennedy were patrolling one night when they came upon two vampires near a warehouse. They dusted the vampires just before a security guard came out to see why there was such a commotion. Tara continued talking about how the guard gave the two girls an orb, which they them took to Giles.

"What happened to this Atwood fellow?" asked the General, "he's a watcher, right? Why was it taken to Giles?"

"We… we had an incident six months ago that… I mean we signed a non-disclosure and everything and… well… all I can tell you is that he died" said Tara as Faith and the General looked at each other surprised while mouthing 'non-disclosure' silently.

"Tara" said Faith, "you never told me that."

"We… we signed the paper and they said that if we talk about how he died… or what happened… then.. I mean… we'll all be jailed for treason and.."

"It's alright, Tara" said the General, "so I take it that Mr. Giles is Kennedy's watcher?"

"Yes" said Tara, "but… but I know that she still reports directly to the Council and…. Giles is a.. a watcher for her in name but…"

"She's still under their control" said the General.

"Yes" said Tara, "but… but soon after getting the orb… I mean a day later. Buffy and Kennedy went back to the warehouse.. I mean they wanted to check for clues and… and they found someone. They found someone.. they found a monk who they rescued from a woman. This woman was strong, I mean super strong… stronger than any demon or vampire. She beat Buffy and Kennedy like rag dolls and… and they were nearly killed. Kennedy took the monk out of there, while Buffy distracted the woman. Once they were out, Buffy got out of there just before the building collapsed. Buffy… Buffy told me that the monk said that Dawn's something called a Key… a Key to a doorway."

"What doorway?" asked the General.

"The monk died before he could tell Buffy and Kennedy" said Tara.

"Kennedy was there too?" asked the General as Faith nodded her head.

"Yes" said Tara, "General, he said that Dawn doesn't know who she is… that she's a human girl.. she's innocent. I… Buffy told me not to tell anyone, and this was a month ago. But.. but I wanted to keep her secret but… two weeks ago we had a snake demon come in for Dawn… Buffy later told me that this woman, Glory… she said something about reptiles being able to see the Key for what it was… living energy. Buffy told me not to say anything to anyone… we thought… she thought that we could handle it like we handled what happened last year. But.. but last night Mr. Giles called for a meeting to say that the Council were heading here today; that they had information about the Key and Glory and… and I know what the Council did to you, Faith. Whatever they found, Kennedy isn't sharing with us.. she said that Mr. Travers will let us know."

"I bet B was pissed" said Faith.

"All of us were" said Tara, "especially Willow, I mean… she… anyway, I told Buffy that we should call you. That whatever Mr. Travers told Kennedy, he'd want Dawn with him. Buffy doesn't want you involved.. she doesn't want the military involved but… but this is Dawnie, Faith. She's just a kid and if the Council do the same thing that they tried to do to you? I.. I didn't know what else to do."

"Tara" said the General as he sat back on his seat, "let me speak to my superiors, do you know when they're due to arrive in Sunnydale?"

"Kennedy said that the Council wants to give everyone a briefing at seven thirty this evening" said Tara.

"Tara" said the General, "where will this meeting be?"

"The Magic Box" said Tara.

"I need you to make sure that Miss Summers… Dawn, stays with you" said General Hammond, "Tara, make sure that she stays with you… use your magic to protect her."

"Gen.. General" said Tara, "Faith says that she trusts you so… so I do too; the.. the others may not after what happened last year but.. but I'll try to convince them."

It was a few minutes later that Tara got off the phone and Faith looked at the General who leaned forward.

"Do we call mom and the others?" asked Faith.

"Their mission in Kelowna is top priority" said the General as he frowned and then looked at the red phone, before looking at Faith once again, "if this young lady opens a doorway… any idea?"

"If the Council's getting involved?" asked Faith, "then whatever it is.. it's pretty bad. I've known Tara for a while.. I mean I've been talking to her a lot and… and I trust her. I mean she's the other one I've talked to after Oz… well the last time I talked to him he was headed up North; he said something about going back to nature so that he could control the.. well, supernatural part of himself."

"Ah" said the General nodding his head. He had heard of the young man, but he knew that Faith was hiding something about him… something personal; but the General didn't see fit to push the young woman on what it was, "let's assume the worst; given what you know about the supernatural, and the Council's involvement…"

"And that it's happening on the Hellmouth?" asked Faith, "and there's a crazy strong woman wanting this Key? Wanting Dawn? Then I'm guessing that it's really, really bad."

Faith then looked out the Generals' office window, to the window in the briefing room that looked out to the Stargate below before looking at the General again.

"Knowing B's luck in all of this… I'm guessing I'st a 'we need to take Dawn out of here' bad kind of situation" said Faith.

"We're not there yet" said General Hammond as he picked up the red phone while looking at Faith, "tell Walter to inform Peterson Bse that the both of us need transport for the Sunnydale Army Base. In the meantime, I'll talk to the President and inform him of the situation."

"How about the Council?" asked Faith as she got up, "you know they're not gonna walk away from this without some kind of a fight."

"We'll be going with a fully armed escort from the Sunnydale base" said the General, "let me take care of that. Do you think Miss Summers, Buffy, will listen to us if we offer to protect her sister?"

"I know she loves that kid" said Faith still in disbelief that the youngest Summers was a Key of some sort, "whatever issues she has with me, I think she'll want to protect Dawn at all costs."

"Whatever this is" said the General, "we listen to what the Council has to say…"

"But" said the Faith as the General put his hand up.

"We need to know what we're dealing with, Ellie" said the General, "depending on their answer; I'll authorize gate travel for Miss Summers, and her mother, to the Beta Site. If I'm not wrong, she's still a minor so.. I'll ask for the President to clear the both of them."

"And if the Council refuses?" asked Faith.

"Let's hope they don't, if they do… we'll come up with a quick plan" said the General, "get going Ellie. We're taking two Intars with us. Nothing else, no sense in frightening them more than they already are."

"Alright" said Faith as she got up and ran out of the office.

**The Magic Box, 1935 hours.**

Tara was leaning against the counter with Anya by her side while the rest of the Scoobies were sitting at the table near the book cases, while Giles walked out of the back training room where both Joyce and Dawn were being sequestered. The Watcher then walked up to Tara and put his hand on the young woman's shoulder before telling her that she made the right call in calling Faith. The young woman had nervously just revealed that she called Faith, and asked her for help; leaving the other Scoobies shocked.

"No she didn't" said Kennedy who was sitting next to Willow, who looked at Tara and then looked away, "she told the military that Dawn's the Key. You know what's going to happen now? They're gonna come in, take her away and experiment on her and…"

"Yeah" said Anya as she looked at Kennedy, and then at Tara who was hanging her head as she looked at the floor, before looking at Kennedy again, "and you were so honourable, right? You contacted the Council behind all of our backs after you found about Glory. You already admitted that… you told them about Glory and the Key, that Dawn is the Key.. and now they're coming here."

"The Council's coming to protect Dawn" said Kennedy, "the military killed Richard because of that thing they created and…"

"He died because you and Willow foolishly went with him, without any back-up to fight Adam" said Giles as he put his glasses on the counter while raising his voice, "then the both of you came to us crying about what happened. And now you tell us that you… behind my back, before even coming to me… your Watcher; you called the Council and told them about Dawn despite our agreement that we just ask them about the key… and its relationship to Glory. You were the one who told them that Dawn was the Key, Buffy and I wanted that detail left out."

"Buffy" said Tara as she looked at the blonde girl whose back was to her, "I… I know what the Council did to Faith. I didn't want that same thing to happen to Dawn so when I found out that the Council was coming here to talk about Dawn and Glory… you need to believe me that…"

"Tara" said Xander as he put his hand up, "I think we can take care of this on our own. Thanks."

"Xander" said Anya as she looked at her boyfriend who looked back onto the table.

"Buffy?" said Tara, "we… we need help and… and I don't think the Council's the best way to go and…"

"Neither is the military" whispered Buffy as she spoke without looking back at Tara, "I know you said you've been talking to Faith, and… that you trust her. But… Look, I know she's been through hell but I don't trust her. She's the last person I want Dawn with… and she's bringing military personnel with her and… I don't want that. You shouldn't have called her, Tara."

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the redhead who looked back at her, and then looked away again, "is that what you think too?"

"Of course she does" said Kennedy as she walked towards he girlfriend and then sat next to her, "she…"

"Willow" said Tara as she took a step closer, "even though it broke my heart, I never told Faith what really happened between you and Oz. All she knows is that he's somewhere in Canada trying to control the wolf. You told me.. begged me never to tell her and I haven't. You blamed me for what happened.. for not teaching you…"

"Tara" said Willow with tears in her eyes as she looked up and shook her head.

"You're upsetting her" said Kennedy.

"I kept your secret, even now" said Tara as everyone looked down, and away from Tara, "I kept this secret for all of you… and Faith doesn't know, and it's killing me inside. But I'm not going to tell her, but with Dawn? You know she's still a child; a Key or not, she's still a child and.. and I don't trust the Council with children."

Tara then stepped back and leaned against the counter and whispered.

"If you don't want me here after all of this is over, then I understand" said Tara as she wiped her eyes while Anya looked at the blonde in surprise, as did Giles, "I'll leave. If that's want you guys really want, then I'll leave."

"Everyone's dealing with a lot of things, Tara" said Giles as he laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she wiped her eyes, "we're a family and sometimes we have disagreements. And I know how much it's hurting you, Tara… and you're not alone."

"I am alone when I have to hide it from someone he considered a friend" said Tara as she looked at Giles, and then at Willow who was wiping her eyes.

"That's why he's in the Canadian outback… or whatever it is that they call it; or at least he's supposed to be" said Kennedy as Willow looked up at her angrily. Kennedy then looked back down at her girlfriend and put her hands up before apologizing to her for making fun of Oz.

"Buff" said Xander as he looked at the blonde Slayer, "now we have the military coming in, and then we have the Council.. what do you want to do."

"No one's taking my sister" said Buffy as the door to the shop opened and everyone turned to see Quentin Travers, along with three other Council members and five people in black uniforms, and black masks with eyeholes; carrying weapons in their holsters while they stood behind Travers' group. Travers himself was in a suit and carrying a briefcase as he nodded to the men in black as one of them covered the front door while another covered the door to the back office as he walked past Tara, Anya, and Giles before walking around the counter; and finally the other two surrounded the table as Buffy stood up.. her hands clenched into fists.

"Quentin" said Giles motioning towards the people in black, "what is this?"

"Giles, old friend" said Travers, "thanks to Kennedy giving us information that you never provided us… which we will speak about soon enough, we've checked up on the creature known as Glory; and the Key. By the way, where is the younger Miss Summers? I believe she should hear this as well."

"She's in the back" said Kennedy as everyone looked at her while she headed to the back door.

"Kennedy" said Tara, "I brought her here for her protection… not so that you could…"

"Miss Maclay" said Travers as Tara turned to look at him while Kennedy walked over to the back door while Buffy followed her, "Kennedy's told me that you're a powerful witch…. However you're an unregistered magic user. We will need to rectify that so that you're just like Miss Rosenberg here who's been registered with us."

"Willow?" asked Giles as he, and the others then looked at the redhead, "when? Why?"

"Ken.. Kennedy said that the Council will give me resources to advance my magic and….. and they promised that I won't be working for them, Giles" said Willow as she looked at Giles while noticing the look of surprise on Tara's face, "they said that they'll help me, but I don't have to work for them and…"

"And we've kept to that agreement for six months" said Travers.

"Since Oz…" said Tara, "Willow… you could have come to me… I… I could have…"

"You are an unregistered Witch" said Travers as he nodded at another Council member who handed Tara a form, "fill that out by the end of the day. You'll then be given an…"

"No" said Tara as she ripped the form apart and dropped it on the floor.

"Then I'll make sure that our Coven binds your magic" said Travers to a shocked Tara before he looked at Dawn, and Joyce who walked out of the back room. They two women looked around at the men in uniform nervously. Travers then walked past Tara whose hands were shaking as she looked at Willow, who looked away again.

"Mrs Summers, Dawn" said Travers as he put up his hand to shake Joyce's just as Buffy pushed it away and stood in front of the two of them. Travers then sighed and took a step back, with Kennedy standing next to him, "my name is Quentin Travers, I am the head of the Watchers Council of Great Britain and…"

"The man responsible for kidnapping Faith when she was a baby" said Joyce as she held on to Dawn's hand, "yes, I know who you are. My conversation with her mother told me everything I needed to know, plus of course the hell you put my daughter through."

"Of course" said Travers, "sometimes we have to make hard decisions for the safety of this world, Mrs. Summers."

"Buffy just told me you came to take me away" said Dawn as Buffy looked at her sister, and then glared at Kennedy; she was mentally throwing knives at Kennedy for putting them all in this predicament.

"I am not letting you take her, you do realize that?" said Joyce as she stood in front of both Buffy and Dawn, shielding them while Xander, and Willow stood up and walked over to Buffy.

"Mrs. Summers" said Travers, "you're a mother. I can understand your feelings on this. But here is one thing you will have to understand, not only is the Council responsible for Slayers… it is also responsible for ensuring magic is used safely. Your daughter is a being of magic… a living matrix of energy made flesh."

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Tara as she walked towards the young woman, but was stopped when Buffy looked at her and shook her head.

"Tara" said Buffy, "I need you to stay there, if they make a move… I need you and Willow to take these guys out and…"

"No" said Kennedy as she looked at Willow, "if Willow does anything to stop what's going to happen, then her powers are gonna be bound."

"Kennedy" said Willow as she took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry, baby" said the Slayer as she walked towards the redhead, who took a step back, "but… but that's a rule and… please, Willow. Don't interfere.. I'm begging you, don't interfere. Please. This is something we have to do and…"

"Will?" asked Buffy as she looked at her best friend who walked over to her chair in shock before taking a seat again, "Will?"

"No powers" asked Willow as she looked at her hands, "I'll have no powers.. no.. no magic."

"Will" said Kennedy, "please… I.. I love and I don't wanna see you get hurt. They'll do it… just… just stay back."

"So this is the real Council" said Anya.

"We know who you really are, Anyanka" said Travers as he looked at Anya, who in turn looked at Xander in shock, "I suggest that you do not interfere as well… if you do. Well, we know about your crimes… the wishe you granted… we know everything there is to know about you."

Travers then looked at Joyce again and smiled.

"Mrs. Summers, you daughter…. Or at least the being you think is your daughter isn't real" said Travers as he gave his briefcase to a woman next to him who opened it, before Travers himself reached in and took out a few files. He then opened it and looked up at the older blonde while Buffy was holding on to her shivering sister, "Dawn was created by moulding the energies of this Key into human form, at least that's from Kennedy's report on what Rupert already knew. What non of you know, is that Dawn has the ability to open doorways into hell… every hell dimension when she is bled at a certain place, and at a certain time. Glory means to bleed her so that she can go to her own hell dimension.. and in doing so… she will plunge the world into hell. Is that what you want? We will take care of her, keep her away from the hands of anyone… including yourself.. for all time."

"No" said Joyce as she looked at Dawn who was now sobbing while holding on to Buffy while the others all looked on shocked, "you will not…"

"This Glory that's coming after her?" said Travers as he looked at Joyce, "she's not a demon, she's a god… a bona-fide god and she's coming after the Key. From what I know, she doesn't know that the Key's in human form but…. but it's only a matter of time and…"

"She's a god?" asked Xander.

"It will crush all of us here in under a second" said Travers, "its powers are no match for a Slayer, or magic users. She's immortal, powerful, and she will find Dawn."

"What.. what will you do to me?" asked Dawn.

"My dear" said Travers, "you were never meant to exist. Once you're gone, no one will remember you and…"

"The monk said that she sent her to me" said Buffy, "that I'll be protecting her and now…. Now I want you to leave and…"

"If Dawn doesn't come with us" said Travers, "I'll make sure that Miss Maclay's powers are bound."

"No" said Willow standing up as Kennedy shook her head and rubbed the back of her head, "you…"

"I will bind your magic too" said Travers as he looked at Willow before he looked at Giles, and then back at Dawn and Buffy, "and I'll make sure that this store gets shut down, and Rupert gets deported by tomorrow morning."

"Quentin" said a shocked Giles as he stepped forward in disbelief that he was blackmailing a child.

"Why you.." said Buffy as she stepped forward and went for a punch but almost immediately, Kennedy stepped between Travers and Buffy and caught the punch in mid-air. Buffy looked at her sister Slayer and spoke, "Kennedy… you love Dawn, you've gone on movies and…"

"Buffy" said Kennedy shaking her head as the blonde Slayer jerked her hand away from Kennedy's grip, "she… look, her blood can end this world. You're putting the lives of seven billion people on a line for the life of one girl. One girl who, sorry Dawn… one girl who shouldn't exist."

"For my sister!" shouted Buffy as Kennedy wiped her eyes.

"You think this is easy for me?" asked Kennedy as she looked at Buffy and then at a frightened Dawn and Joyce, and then at Buffy again, "but I know… I know what can happen to Dawn. I know what will happen if Glory gets her hands on her."

"And if Dawn gets bled by Glory?" said Travers, "the only way to stop everything before even more hell becomes released here in this dimension is to kill her. Are you willing to do that?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't come to that" hissed Buffy.

"So will I" said Xander.

"Me too" said Tara and Anya.

"Me too" said Joyce.

"And me too" said Willow as she stood up and opened her palms to gather blue crackling magical energy.

"We will not take that chance" said Travers as he looked at Kennedy and then at Willow, "you know what to do."

"Willow" said Kennedy as she took out a necklace that was hidden under her shirt, "please…. Put the magic away… don't interfere. Don't force me to do this…"

"Miss Summers" said Travers as he looked at Dawn, "this is entirely up to you. We can bind Miss Rosenberg's power right now, I can have Rupert deported tomorrow… we will imprison Anyanka… we will do all of that unless you come with us."

"What kind of a human being are you?" asked Tara.

"The kind that wants to make sure that the world is safe" said Travers as he looked at Dawn, "Dawn has the capability to end the world… I am sorry if all of you see me as a monster but…"

"You are a monster" said Joyce.

"I… I'll go with you" said Dawn as Buffy turned to look at her younger sister in shock, "I.. I'll go and…"

"No" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn and then at Travers again, "No!"

"She's made her choice" said Travers as he nodded at the personnel in black who raised their tasers, and aimed them at teh Scoobies.

"Quentin!" said Giles as he looked around, "this is low, even for you… and…."

It was then that everyone in the Magic Box heard the screeching of car tyres outside the front of the store, and then more tyres screeching around the back of the store. While Travers was telling the man at the front of the store to go outside and check what was happening, Anya and Tara tried to move but they head the man behind them ordering them to stand still. He then turned to Giles sand told him the same thing.

When the door chime rang, Travers thought that his man was heading outside to tell whoever was coming in that this was a private meeting, that the Magic Box was closed. Instead, what he saw was Tara telling Anya and Giles to duck before he turned around and saw Faith punch the man before grabbing him by the collar and then throwing him towards the counter where he hit the one who was aiming the taser at Tara , Anya and Giles. She then knocked out the Council members who were coming at her. They fell onto the floor while Faith turned and looked out the door as a bald man in Air Force dress blues walked in.

"Hey B" said Faith turning around again as she looked at the Blonde slayer as she and General Hammond walked down the short set stairs, the dark haired Slayer's hands on the Intars located on holsters on both of her thighs as she eyed the other three men in black who were looking around nervously, "long time no see."

"Faith" said Buffy as she locked her jaw.

"Hey, Little D" said Faith as Dawn nodded her head.

"My name is General George Hammond of the U.S Air Force" said the bald man as he looked at everyone, including the three men at the back who had their weapons raised at the Scoobies, but were shifting uncomfortably while continuing to look at each other.

"General" said Travers as he nodded at General Hammond, "I'm afraid this is something that is, how would you American's say, out of your league?"

"Mr. Travers" said General Hammond as he looked at the remaining three men who were looked at each other and then at the General, and back at Travers, "I suggest that your people here put down their weapons. If not, I will have the officers outside come in, and arrest them for… I'm guessing it's attempted kidnapping? You really like racking up kidnapping children don't you."

"Dawn Summers volunteered to come with us, General" said Travers, "it was her choice and.."

"Only after you blackmailed her" said Giles.

"I see" said General Hammond, "Mr. Travers, while it's true that Interpol, Mi-5 and the FBI haven't found anything criminal on your part, specifically any proof of you kidnapping Miss Carter.. we all know it still happened. Now not only were you going to kidnap another citizen of the United States and…"

"She's not a citizen of any country" said Travers, "she was created by magic. She will end the world if the Council does not do anything, and we will do everything to ensure that does not happen. You may not be aware of the stakes, but she will open a portal into hell.. if she gets found by a creature called Glory.. who I'm sure someone here has already told you about given your presence. I digress, if the creature captures Dawn, she will be bled.. and her blood will bring hell to Earth. You have no resources to deal with this, but we do. We will take her with us; she's already chosen to go with us and there is nothing you can do. Oh, if you think that you can protect her from Glory, what you should know is that she is a god… she will smash whatever you use to protect her and…"

"As I was saying" said the General as he interrupted Travers, "Miss Summers is an American citizen, magically created or not. We've already checked her birth records and she exists."

"And about this god?" said Faith, "well, we've come up with a plan."

"Yea" said Xander sarcastically, "and we give Dawn to you because…."

"B" said Faith ignoring Xander as she held her heads to her side, away from her weapons and with her palms out, "look, I know you don't like me.. actually I think you left me a message the last time that you don't want me back in your city. Something about killing me was in there too… I think. But, Dawn has a shot with me.. than with the Council. You know what they did to me… I know you love Dawn; it doesn't matter if she is a Key.. or whatever. She's your sister, and Mrs. S's daughter. We can protect her; I swear."

"Faith" said Buffy as she glared at her sister Slayer.

"I'll stay and help with Glory" said Faith.

"Ellie?" asked the General in surprise as Faith looked back at him.

"I'll be the insurance" said Faith as she looked at the General who was frowning at her since this was not part of any plan that they discussed. Faith smiled at the General and then looked at Buffy who was looking back at her with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well, B? I'll stay and help until you get lil-D back. That's the best offer you'll get; ever. I don't even have to stay at your house, I can stay somewhere else and you can check in on me all you want. What do you say?"

"General" said Joyce while Buffy continued to glare at Faith, "where will you be sending Dawn?"

"Mrs. Summers" said the General after he looked away from Travers who was glaring at him, "since Miss Summers is still a minor, I've been given authorization to have both you and Miss Dawn Summers relocated for…."

"When's the ritual supposed to take place?" asked Giles as he looked at Travers who was locking his jaw in anger, "Quentin?"

"May I remind you, Mr. Travers" said General Hammond, "you said that you're here to help protect this planet, so… I'm asking you to tell us when is this… ritual is it?"

"Yes" said Giles as the General looked at him.

"OK" said General Hammond nodding his head as he turned to look at Travers again, "when is this ritual supposed to take place?"

"A month from now" said Travers.

"Then they'll be kept safe in a classified location for a month" said General Hammond before he looked at Buffy, "Miss Summers, you'll be able to talk to your mother and sister through an encrypted connection every two days. That way you'll know that they're safe… I can authorize a secure link from wherever Miss Carter will be staying. Mrs. Summers, Dawn… I can't tell you where you'll be going… but if you agree, then we'll be taking you very far from here."

"What will you do if Glory finds her?" asked Travers.

Faith and the General looked at each other before looking at Travers and answering at the same time.

"She's never going to find her."

"Lil-D" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "this is all about you, kid. There's gonna be no experiments, just a medical check-up once you get there for you and Mrs. S. Nothing else. We can protect you."

"Buffy" said Xander as the blonde Slayer closed her eyes, "don't tell me you…."

"Will Glory find her?" asked Buffy as she looked at the General, "is there any way that she finds her?"

"No" said the General, "I guarantee it."

While they were talking, Tara was looking at the aura's of both General Hammond, and Faith. She was amazed at the truth in their answers to Buffy, Dawn and Joyce… particularly about sending the latter two far away for their own protection.

"They're telling the truth" said Tara as Faith looked at her, smiled and then looked at Buffy again.

"Yeah" said Kennedy nodding towards Tara, "we believe her 'cause she's been so reliable and.."

"You tried to bind Willow's powers" said Tara, "you shouldn't talk."

Kennedy then looked at Willow, who looked away sadly before Xander walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'd like to go with Faith" said Dawn.

"I'll be right here, lil-D" said Faith before she looked at the General, "the General here will take you guys where you need to go."

"You're all making a big mistake" said Travers before he looked at Giles, "Rupert, you know this is true. Think about your future."

"Leave my store, Quentin" said Giles, "I don't care if you deport me or…"

"Huh?" asked Faith as she looked at Giles in surprise, "who's doing what now?"

"He threatened Giles, Willow, Tara, and Anya" said Dawn as she nodded at Travers, "he said that he'll close this shop and send Giles away."

"Mr. Giles" said General Hammond as he looked at the Watcher, "Miss Carter's told me that you're knowledgeable about mysticism, and the occult.. in fact you're the one person that Miss Summers and the others come to for information. Is that true?"

"Ummm… well…" said Giles as he laughed nervously, "I mean…."

"Yes" said Dawn with a grin, "that's Giles for yes."

"Mr. Travers" said the General, "you are to hand over all pertinent information regarding Glory, and the Key, to Mr. Giles. If you do not? if you refuse? I will have you immediately arrested for the attempted kidnapping of a minor across state, and possibly international lines."

"That's blackmail" said Travers.

"You tried to blackmail Dawn" said Joyce as she held on to her youngest daughter.

"I'll be flagging his visa" said the General as he looked at Giles, and then at Travers, "if there's any funny business, then there'll be even more questions for you to answer. Next thing you know, I don't know if they have this in the U.K, but I'll make sure that you get placed on the sex offenders registry. Heck, I'll just do it right here in the States."

"Excuse me?" asked Travers with his eyes wide open while Dawn coughed nervously.

"You tried to take Dawn away" said Tara, "you tried to bind my powers, you tried to bind Willow's powers, you wanted to put Anya away… not so easy now, huh?"

"I want Kennedy to remain here" said Travers as he glared at Tara, and then at the General, "all information comes through her and then to Giles and…"

"You don't seem to understand me" said General Hammond, "all information is to come through Mr. Giles. If anyone here dies because you left something out, we will come after you… if anything suspicious happens to Miss Carter while she's here, we'll come after you. Don't make the mistake of again thinking that you could just take Miss Carter, or your other Slayer can take her for you; we look after our own, and we will come for you… this time we won't be calling on Thor; it's going to be a Special Forces team."

Faith could only smile at the General as Travers handed the files he was holding to Giles before telling Kennedy to stay in Sunnydale, that they still had Glory to deal with. He then looked at the General and told him that if Glory finds out that the Key isn't in Sunnydale, that if she find out that the Key is somewhere else.. and she goes after it; then he'll be waiting for the General to beg for help.

"You cannot stop a god" said Travers, "when she decimates you.. the Council will be there to pick up the pieces. Mrs. Summers… you just cost this world. Buffy, you have disappointed us yet again… your foolishness will cause the loss of billions of lives; I'd like to see your psyche try to handle that."

Travers then walked out of the building while the other personnel helped the still unconscious people get out. Once the Council members had left, Faith sighed and looked at Buffy again. She could still see the anger in the blonde Slayer's eyes, so she looked at Dawn and Joyce.

"Mrs. S" said Faith, "I heard about the operation that got rid of your tumour. Glad you're doing alright."

"How's your mother?" asked Joyce, "I mean other than just that one time six months ago…"

"She's been tied up… busy… she's under a lot of stress" said Faith, "she's actually supposed to be coming back in a few days from her deployment."

"Mrs. Summers" said the General, "if you'd follow me and Miss Carter outside, we'll get you situated in one of the SUV's and then we'll head directly to the Sunnydale Army base. And from there… I'm afraid the next stop is classified."

"Can't we get some clothes or…"

"You guys are high value persons" said Faith, "a fully armed convoy will take you and Dawn to the Army base. NAd from there, you'll be sent somewhere else. There's no time to stop to get any clothes or anything, you'll have clothes to wear once you get to where you're going. I mean it's not the best but… you guys will be safe."

"How far?" asked Buffy as she looked at the General, "How far away?"

"Very far" said General Hammond.

Faith glared at Kennedy, and then looked at Buffy again and said that there was no way that Glory will ever find her

TBC.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**The Magic Box, 2015 hours.**

With Travers and the rest of the Watchers Council gone, and the soldiers outside the shop confirming through their radios that the two cars belonging to the Council had been driven away, Faith and General Hammond sighed. Faith looked at the people in front of her and noticed that there was something wrong, she could feel the tense air around them and it wasn't just because of her.

'It was there from the moment I entered' thought Faith to herself as she glanced at Tara who was standing away from the others with a blonde girl she didn't know, and Giles. She then looked at Buffy and Xander who looked as if they would kill her the first opportunity they got; with Xander more likely to jump to the front of the line. Faith then looked at Willow and noticed the downcast face; she saw the redhead look at her for an instance before looking away again.

Faith then glanced at Kennedy who was just glaring at her; however, she was the one person Faith didn't care about. The reason that she and General Hammond arrived in Sunnydale was standing right in front of her, right now.. she was the one person that mattered.

"Dawn, Mrs. S" said Faith as she stepped forward, "you're both gonna be safe. Just follow us outside, we'll get you into the SUV's, and then General Hammond and these guys will take you to the base. I can't tell you where you'll be going from there since the place is a secret. All I can tell you is that you'll be safe."

"I will need the both of you to sign non-disclosure forms on the plane" said General Hammond who continued to talk even when he noticed that Buffy was about to interrupt him, "this is one of the things that is non-negotiable."

"See" said Kennedy as she looked at Buffy while putting her arms folded over her chest, "told you the Council would have been much, much better."

"Even I don't know here these guys are going" said Faith as she looked at Kennedy, and then at Buffy, "but B, you can talk to them over a secured line. They can't tell you where they are, but you can talk to them. They'll be safe, and I'll be here till they get back."

"And if they don't?" asked Buffy as she glared at Faith, still unable to let go of her anger despite the time that passed from when Faith woke up and left Sunnydale, "Faith? What do you think is going to happen to you if they don't?"

"Ellie" said the General as Faith looked back at him and smiled before looking at Buffy again.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me" said Faith, "cause you'll be getting your mom and sister back. And then I'll leave. Happy?"

"Mrs. Summers, Miss Summers?" said the General as he motioned towards the door while Faith and Buffy just looked at each other.

"If you wanna say goodbye to your sis and mom" said Faith after she looked over her shoulder as the General led the older, and the youngest Summers towards the exit before looking back at the blonde Slayer, "now's the time."

Buffy just continued to glare at Faith before she looked away and walked around her, only to stop at the brunette's shoulder for a few seconds.

"This doesn't change anything between us" whispered Buffy while Faith nodded her head and looked down at the floor, "I don't want you here. You understand me?"

"Five by five" said Faith as she looked at the blonde Slayer before she walked towards Joyce and Dawn. The Summers family then headed onto the street outside. Faith then looked on as Xander walked right by her while Willow walked up to Kennedy. Faith saw Kennedy start to talk to the redhead before teh dark haired Slayer turned around and walked away.

Faith wanted to give them their privacy.

It was then that she caught sight of Tara, Giles and the blonde girl; who Tara immediately introduced as Anya. Faith nodded at the young woman before looking at Giles who was already looking at the files, his concentration going deep into what he was reading while unaware of the fact that Faith was making faces at him.

It was something that made Tara smile.

It was about that time when General Hammond walked up to the entrance of the Magic Box again and asked Faith to join them outside, that he needed to talk to her. Nodding her head, Faith turned back to look at Tara, who brought Giles out of his concentrated examination of the files in front of him. The man looked at Tara confused, and then at Faith who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised while nodding towards the Magic Box entrance. He then looked outside the large window and saw that Buffy and Joyce were hugging tightly while Kennedy and Willow, both of who were standing some distance apart, were waiting in line to say good-bye to Joyce and Dawn.

Shaking his head, Giles closed the file before putting it into a locked drawer. He then followed Faith out of the shop and went to Joyce and Dawn, as did Tara and Anya. However, Faith went to one of the last SUV's with General Hammond as two of the vehicles that were at the rear of the shop drove past them and stopped at the front of the convoy.

"Ellie" said the General as they stood near the rear door of the SUV, "I don't like this, I have to accompany them to Colorado Springs; and you'll be alone here until I can get some of these soldiers back to you."

"Whatever happened to these guys" said Faith as she looked at the Scoobies, and then at General Hammond again, "I can tell it was pretty bad. I don't know if having extra military here will help or close them up. I'm guessing it won't help."

"You're not staying here alone though" said the General.

"I was alone more than a year and a half ago, Uncle George" said Faith with an eyebrow raised, "I've got you guys now and…"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, Ellie" said the General, "you have a representative of the Council here, and I can see that the older Miss Summers isn't too happy to see you.. and if I remember correctly, you told us that she'll kill you if you came to Sunnydale again. And before you say anything, the last time you came to Sunnydale, you had a full team behind you."

"I know mom's not due back for a few days" said Faith as she sighed, "so.. so maybe here's an idea. When they get back, send the big guy, and Jonas over. Mom and Jack are still military and these guys won't be happy… and to fight Glory, we can't have them become distracted. And with the Tretonin in T's system, B and Kennedy won't know that he's… you know."

"I understand your point" said the General as he nodded his head, "and that's the other thing, I don't think that Intar's would help against a god."

"No" said Faith as she rubbed her face with her hands, "I don't know if anything will. I doubt even a nuke can take care of her. But… but I'll help the G-man with research, and.. and maybe we'll find a weakness. I mean, if the ritual's coming in a month's time and Glory still doesn't have the Key? Then I'm guessing that she'll be pissed… and if she knows about Buffy and Kennedy? Then she'll come after them.. there'll be hell to pay."

"I had no idea you were planning on staying, Ellie" said the General as he rubbed his bald head, "if I knew, then we could have brought some equipment, weapons… you don't even have a change of clothes. What I need for you to is get to the Sunnydale Westin near the airport.. you know the one we drove past on the way here? Anyway, I'll have Walter book you a room just for tonight. I know you said that hotel's are technically public places, which means that vampires can come in without an invitation."

"It's just for one night" said Faith reassuringly, "I'm gonna be fine."

"I'll have Walter search for an apartment here" said the General, "hopefully we'll have something for you by tomorrow. Once you've got the apartment, I'll have someone come in and install a secured satellite uplink to the SGC. I'll make sure that whoever I send will have some weapons for you. Then once SG-1 gets back, I'll have Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill check in with the Summers', while Teal'c, and Mr. Quinn will be sent here."

"Yep" said Faith.

"Check up on Glory" said the General as they walked towards the crowd of people with Joyce and Dawn, "search for any weaknesses you can find. In case you don't, we have to hope that conventional weapons can take care of her. I'll have Teal'c and Mr. Quinn bring along P90's, M16s, grenade launchers; whatever we could use that may be effective."

"I'll start research tonight" said Faith nodding her head, "which reminds me, I gotta tell my professors that I'll be gone for a family emergency. And I really hope we get this done fast… I've got an exam coming too, I just remembered."

"Ah yes" said General Hammond sarcastically, "the adventures of a Slayer in school."

Faith just smirked at the man as they arrived at the small group. The General told Dawn and Joyce that it was time to go, and that they'd have to sign the NDA once they reached their destination. Saying their last goodbyes once again, Joyce hugged a surprised Faith who reached around and held on to Joyce before they broke apart. Faith then looked at Dawn and told her that the only thing she could tell her about the place she was going to was a bit boring, but she was still going to be excited.

"Gotta tell you though" said Faith, "some of the guys there? Can you say hot?"

"Faith" said Buffy while Tara smiled and looked down. On the other hand, Dawn just grinned before she entered the SUV, but not before hugging Buffy again. She was soon followed by Joyce who then entered the rear passenger side of one of the SUV's. The General then closed the door behind them before nodding at Faith. He then entered the Passenger side of the SUV that was carrying Joyce and Dawn. Faith waved at the General as the SUV convoy drove off down the street, leaving behind the last one for Faith. The dark haired Slayer watched the vehicles make a left turn before she felt for the cell phone that was in her pocket. Her mind at ease that she had a way to contact the General, Faith turned to face the others and glanced at Buffy who watched the last SUV disappear.

"They'll be alright, B" said Faith as Buffy as she looked at the Slayer, "so can someone give me a heads-up on what's going on?"

"Yeah" said Xander, "we really can take care of this on our own. You could just go wherever you need to go and… well, we've got no clue if you're evil or…"

"She's not" said Tara.

"Again, coming from someone who went behind our backs and involved the military…" said Kennedy as Tara interrupted her.

"And you called the Council" said Tara, "behind our backs and…"

"Children" said Giles as he looked at Tara, Xander, and Kennedy.

"You know what?" said Faith shaking her head before she talked to them calmly, "I don't really give a damn about any of you. If it wasn't for Tara calling me about Dawn, I'd never have come here. The only reason I'm here is because out of all of you, the only ones who were nice to me were Dawn, Mrs. S, Tara and the G-man. Too bad Oz isn't here and I'd have counted him with those guys."

While Faith was talking, she missed the look of anguish on Willow's face as she looked away and was about to walk away when Kennedy grabbed onto her arm. The redhead looked at Kennedy who gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Will" whispered Kennedy as they walked to one side, "I… I mean about threatening to bind your powers and…"

"Were you going to do it?' asked Willow as she looked at Kennedy then at her necklace, before looking at her eyes again, "you promised me that there was going to be no strings attached with the Council… you swore to me."

"I… I…"

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" shouted Willow as Faith stopped what she was saying, and then looked at Willow. As did the others, "you told me that I'll have access and training to magic that even Tara didn't teach me, you said that they'd help me perfect the spells I learnt on my own, but you never told me that this meant that they… they do this or…. They tried to take away Dawn and threatened to bind my powers! And… and you tried to…"

"I had no choice" said Kennedy as she looked at Willow, "it was… was either bind your powers or.. or they imprison you for misuse of magic and…"

Willow turned away from Kennedy and walked towards the group while putting her arms around her body. She felt tired, as if her strength was all being sapped away by everything that happened. On her way back to the group, she looked at Faith, who looked back at her; however all the redhead did was look away again as she recalled what she did a year ago.

Faith saw Willow look away before looking at Tara. The brunette Slayer saw the blonde witch, her face full of hurt, looking at Willow who whispered something at her before she walked towards Xander who put his arm around the redhead's shoulder. Shaking her head, Faith looked at Giles before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Giles" said Faith, "I'm heading towards the hotel. I'm gonna go freshen up, and then I'll come by your place… I mean if you wanna do research tonight, if not… I'm gonna go get some shut eye."

"Faith" said Giles, "you know hotels aren't…"

"I know" said Faith, "the General's..."

"So you're not going to have a random guy come into your room for some late night sex?" asked Xander sarcastically while Tara and Anya looked at him in surprise, "and then I don't know… throw them out?"

"Xander" said Anya as Xander looked at Willow, and then up at Faith again who looked at him wordlessly.

"General Hammond's got" said Faith as she looked at Giles again, "one of his people to get me a room. He'll search for an apartment for me.. and hopefully I'll have something by tomorrow. I'll be at the Sunnydale Westin by the airport. Hell, it's better than the Motor Inn Motel so it's all good."

"I'll go through the files that Quentin gave us" said Giles as he looked at Faith, "perhaps we could begin in an hour? We'll be at the Magic Box."

"Yeah, sure" said Faith nodding her head, "just gimme an hour."

Giles nodded his head before he turned around and headed back to the shop, he was soon followed by Anya, Willow, and Xander; leaving Faith alone with Buffy, Tara, and Kennedy.

"B" said Faith who had already turned around to head back to her SUV, but she turned around again to face Buffy, "I'm not sorry about is coming here to help Mrs. S and Dawn; I just want them safe, like I know you want them safe. Look, you don't trust me… I get that. I really do, but just for this one time.. how about we drop it and stop Glory?"

"Be back in an hour" said an expressionless Buffy who had her arms folded over her chest before she turned around and walked into the Magic Box, followed by a smug Kennedy who pointed at Faith while she was walking backwards. She then simulated firing a gun at the dark haired Slayer before she turned around and walked into the Magic box, closing the door behind her.

Now it was just Faith and Tara outside of the Magic Box.

Faith sighed before telling Tara that she'll be back in an hour, that she should get into the shop since it was already getting dark outside. Faith had already turned around and was heading towards the SUV, the same one that she had been driven in just minutes before, when she heard Tara give a little cough and then call out to her.

"Are… are you hungry?" asked Tara as Faith stopped and then looked back at Tara, "I.. I mean I just realized that none of us have eaten anything and.. and they aren't going to actually eat anything until.. well, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd like to bring them something to eat. I mean, it's my treat so…"

Faith looked through the shop window at the Scoobies, and noticed all the strange things that were going on in the group. Turning back to Tara, Faith asked if there was something going on between them… other than the fact that she was in Sunnydale.

"That.. that's not for me to say" said Tara as she looked at Willow, who was reading some papers that Giles had taken out of the file, before she looked at Faith, "I…"

Faith could see that the blonde was hiding something; but for now, she decided to let it go. They had a bigger danger out there. So the Slayer told Tara that she needed to get to the hotel, and then they'll get some fast food.

"The Burger Palace" said Tara as Faith nodded her head. Tara got into the passenger side of the SUV, before she looked back behind her as Faith opened the rear door. It was then the blonde noticed a metal case on the seat behind her, a case that Faith opened before reaching for her weapons. Tara saw her put one weapon into the case, followed by the other one. Faith then closed the case before placing it under the driver's seat and closing the rear door. She then opened the front door and placed her phone on the center console before closing the door behind.

Faith then looked at Tara and asked her if the others won't be too worried that she's not coming into the shop with them.

"I.. I think they don't care" said Tara as she looked at Faith, who looked back at her with eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Whatever happened must have been a hoot" said Faith as Tara looked out the window again at the Scoobies before looking straight ahead and then down onto the floor of the SUV, "Tara?"

Faith saw the blonde girl wipe her eyes before she looked out the window again. Now Faith knew that there was something really wrong with the whole group, but she didn't know how to brooch the topic since she was afraid of alienating them even more than they already seemed to be. Frowning, Faith got her cell phone and handed it to Tara who wiped her eyes again and looked at her confused.

"Call the G-man" said Faith as Tara took the phone in her hand while Faith started the car, "it's better you tell them that you're getting some food with me. Or else they'll think I kidnapped you, or something."

While Faith was about to make a turn into another street after she pulled away from the Magic Box, she caught a glimpse of a smile on Tara's lips. Wondering what she was smiling at, the Slayer made the turn and then looked at Tara smiling at the cell phone's wallpaper.

It was a picture of Major Carter and Faith whose faces were cheek to cheek while they were laughing at something.

"You look happy" said Tara as she looked at Faith who was driving the SUV.

"I am" said Faith who looked at Tara and smiled at her before looking at the road again, "I'm very happy."

Tara then nodded her head before she called the Magic Box telephone, which Anya picked up. After the witch told Anya that she was going to get something to eat for the others, Tara handed the phone back to Faith after disconnecting the call. The witch then leaned back against her seat and looked out the window as they drove past houses; she then turned to look at Faith who continued to drive. Tara then looked out the front window and thought about what she had done. Tara wanted to admit to her own role in what happened with Oz, she wanted to turn to Faith and tell her what happened… that some things had changed from that moment on. But she couldn't, she was afraid of what Faith would say to her.

'I… I… lied.. lied to her for a year' though Tara to herself as she looked out of the window, "if.. if she knew.. then… then she'd never forgive us… never forgive me.'

It was a little while later that the Slayer parked the car at the hotel. She asked Tara to stay in the car before she ran out and checked into the hotel. Faith then ran up to her room, and freshened up before she ran out of her room and down to the SUV. The two of them then headed to the Burger Palace where they split the price for the meal, with the Slayer also heading to the local donut shop for some late night snacking in case they had to research till late. It was nearly forty five minutes later that they reached the Magic Box again, with the two young women exiting the SUV; Tara carrying the drinks, while Faith carried the bags of burgers and fries, while she balanced the box of donuts in her other hand after closing the door.

"We come bearing gifts" said Faith as she and Tara walked in and placed the bags on the counter while Buffy and Kennedy glanced at them before looking away, as did Xander. It was Giles who opened the box of donuts while Faith hopped onto the counter, before the Watcher glared at her and then told her to get off the glass counter.

"You saying I'm fat?" asked Faith as she watched Giles' face become shocked while Willow coughed, and Buffy sniggered.

"Yes" said Anya as Faith looked at the young woman who was nodding her head while Giles groaned and reached into the box and took out a jelly donut.

"Umm.. well" said Giles as he walked away before turning around again, and walking to one of the bags and grabbing a pack of fries. Smiling, Faith hopped off the counter and followed Giles whole then gave the dark haired Slayer some papers to look through. Seeing that all the seats were taken, Faith walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor and climbed up five steps before turning around and sitting on the sixth one. She placed a burger and fries on the steps while she opened one of the books that Giles had given her. Getting into a comfortable position so that she'd be able to read the book while translating the papers in her hand; and eating her meal at the same time wasn't as easy as it seemed.. but Faith only just managed it.

While she was reading from the book, while chewing on some fries and then slowly translating whatever it was on the piece of paper in her hand, Faith heard whispers among the Scoobies seated at the main table. She then looked at Tara who was standing behind the counter while she was bent over and studying two books and some pieces of paper. The dark haired Slayer just continued to look at Tara for a few more seconds before she shook her head and went back to her paper.

They were at it for nearly three hours, with still nothing found, when Buffy and Kennedy got up and announced that they were going to get some patrolling done. That it would be better if everyone just took a break, and that they can work tomorrow after some rest.

"Yes, that would be best" said Giles as he rubbed his face while yawning as Tara straightened up while rubbing her lower back. Faith continued to look at the witch before she kicked herself mentally and shook her head. She heard everyone closing their books and putting away the papers as she finished the last of her fries before she got up and walked down the stairs. She then put the book and the papers on the table before she headed to the counter.

"We'll come back here tomorrow morning at ten" said Giles while the others nodded their heads.

"Hey" said Kennedy as she looked at Faith, "you coming for patrol?"

"No" said Faith as Giles looked on, "for one thing, I don't trust you. I have a funny feeling you'll stab me in the back… literally actually."

"Oh no" said Kennedy shaking her head with a small smile, "I'll stab you in the front."

"Cause you know what that's like" added Xander as Anya walked up to him and slapped his arm while frowning at him.

"Yeah, G-man" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Giles before looking at Buffy who was looking at Kennedy, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kennedy smirked as she watched Faith leave the store, followed by Tara who looked at everyone before running after the Slayer. The newest Slayer then looked at Buffy who was glaring back at her before she shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" asked Kennedy before she approached Willow. Buffy shook her head and rubbed her forehead in frustration, feeling as if everything around her was falling apart. She then watched as Kennedy approached Willow and tried to hold on to the redhead's hand. However, Willow pulled herself away from the Slayer who looked upset at the rejection. Buffy watched as Kennedy frowned at Willow before turning around and heading towards her.

"I'm ready to go" said Kennedy as she walked past Buffy who just looked at Willow, before she too turned around.

In the meantime, Tara was outside with Faith who had opened the door to her SUV. She put her hand on the Slayer's shoulder before she turned around, and looked at the blonde witch.

"I.. I don't think Xander meant…" said Tara as Faith interrupted her.

"He meant everything he said" said Faith as she turned around and got into the SUV, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tara. Go home safe, you have a ride?"

"Yeah" said Tara, "Mr. Giles will give me, Willow, Xander and Anya a ride back."

"Cool" said Faith as Buffy and Kennedy walked out into the open air as they looked at Faith. Faith looked over Tara's shoulder at the two Slayers before looking at Tara again and telling her goodnight. Faith then raised the tinted window as Tara stepped back before Faith pulled the SUV back, and then drove off.

Sighing, Tara turned around and walked towards the Magic Box's entrance. She was about to walk past Buffy when the blonde Slayer gently grabbed Tara's arm. Stopping Tara looked at the blonde Slayer, her eyes showing how tired her was.

"Tara" said Buffy as she walked with Tara away from Kennedy, "I know I was a bit upset and… and I hope you know why but… but this is Faith. Faith and the military and… please tell me that we.. that I just didn't send my sister and mother to their deaths?"

"Buffy" said Tara, "I know it's hard for you, Xander, even Willow to understand but… but I trust Faith. The girl who attacked me that time isn't the same girl who's here. Her aura is much calmer, much more… serene. At least far better than what it used to be."

"I still can't trust her" said Buffy shaking her head, "but… but it's like I have no choice and.."

"Buffy, I don't trust the Council with children" said Tara, "look at what they did to Faith, what do you think they're doing to other kids. This.. this is the best way forward and… I… I'm not sorry I called her, Buffy. She's the best shot that Dawn has to stay alive."

Buffy just nodded her head before she squeezed Tara's arm and told her to go home and get some sleep. It was then that the lights inside the shop shut off and Giles, Xander, Anya, and a very tired and defeated Willow walked out of the store. The redhead looked at Kennedy, and then looked away while she was being held up by Xander.

"Buffy, Kennedy" said Giles, "be safe, and come back home quickly."

"We will" said Buffy.

Giles nodded his head as Buffy and Kennedy walked away. He then turned around before telling the others to get into his BMW, that he was going to drop them to their own homes and that he'll see them again tomorrow morning.

It was ten minutes later that Faith returned to her room in the hotel. She opened the door, walked in and then closed the door behind her before she placed the metallic case on the table in a corner of the room. She then reached into her pockets and put her cell phone, her wallet, and the car keys on the table. She then took off her shoes before closing all the curtains in the room, and then she took off the rest of her clothes, which she hung on the chair back, before she grabbed a towel and entered the shower. Faith took a lengthy hot shower before she walked out with a towel wrapped around her body.

Reaching the table again, she dried herself off before she walked naked to the metal case, then opening it.. and taking out one of the Intars. She turned off the safety before she closed the case with the remaining Intar still inside. Faith saw the red crystal at the bottom of the weapon's butt glowing before she walked over to the bed. She pulled away the blanket before she lay down, and put the Intar under her pillow. She then put the blanket around her naked body before she went to sleep.

TBC.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Peterson Air Force Base, 0100 hours; the next day.**

It was back at the Army Base in Sunnydale that both Joyce and Dawn signed the Non-Disclosure agreement with General Hammond answering any questions that they may have. Once the both of them signed the document, he led them onto the awaiting plane on the tarmac which then soon took off into the night sky. The entire ride was quiet with Joyce holding on to Dawn, the both of them looking worried at the situation the found themselves in.

"I know this is a big change, Mrs Summers" said the General as he looked at the blonde woman from his seat, "but given what we heard about Glory and what she could do if she got a hold of Dawn? This is the only way to prevent the potential end of the world."

"So does me being the Key make me evil?" asked Dawn as the two of them looked at the younger girl, "I mean… am I real? Am I evil? Am I good?"

"Yes" said Joyce as she kissed the top of Dawn's head, "you're very real. And you're not evil, don't ever think that."

"Miss Summers" said the General as he looked at Dawn, "I believe that you'd have been safe with your sister; I believe that she'd have done everything to protect you. But with the Council being involved? And with Glory being involved? There is no way to know what they would have done to you. Believe me when I say that I have seen evil, perhaps not the type of evil that your sister battles… but evil nevertheless. You are not evil, Miss Summers; it's the intentions of those that want to use you that are a concern."

"And are you gonna use me?" asked Dawn as she looked at the General, realizing that it was already too late in asking that question as it finally hit her that there are those who'd use her to end the world, and bring hell to Earth. Dawn looked up at her mother who she noticed was looking back at the General as well, before she looked at the bald man again.

"No" said the General, "the reason why you'll be heading to your destination will be known to only a select few; myself, the commander of the base you'll be sent to, Ellie, my second in command and his team of which Ellie's mother in a part of, and the President."

"President of?" asked Joyce.

"The United States, ma'am" said the General as Joyce and Dawn looked on in surprise.

"But why would the President… I mean…" asked Dawn.

"When Tara told us about you" said the General as he looked at Dawn, "I got special clearance for you, and your mother, to travel to our classified location. All I'll say about that is you'll be safe where no one, not even the Watchers Council, can get to you. Now, get some sleep. The both of you."

Joyce looked at the General smile at the both of them before he nodded his head. They then had a few more hours of small talk while Dawn looked out the window where she looked at the clouds below. Soon, she fell asleep.. only to be woken up by Joyce just before the plane landed. Dawn looked out the window and then back at the General confused before she looked at her mother and asked where they were.

"Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs" said the General.

It took a few more minutes for the plane to taxi before it came to a complete stop before the General removed his seat belt, as did Joyce and Dawn with theirs. Once they had taken off the belts, a door opened and an officer in an Air Force uniform walked in and saluted the General before leading them out of the plane and into an awaiting SUV. Joyce and Dawn got into the SUV's back seat while the General got into the passenger's side seat before they were driven out of the base. As they were driving, Joyce and Dawn saw the General take out his phone and then make a phone call.. he asked someone named Colonel Reynolds to meet him at the Control Room. Joyce and Dawn looked at each other confused before looking at the General again; they had so many questions going through their mind… but decided to wait awhile before asking anything. Dawn and Joyce then looked out their windows and wondered where in Colorado Springs they could be hidden. Joyce and Dawn looked at the sights that were whizzing by, and before long they found themselves at the entrance gates to Cheyenne Mountain.

"General?" asked Joyce as she looked at General Hammond, "we're going to be staying in the mountain?"

"Is that safe?" asked Dawn, "I mean.. with what Glory could be able to do, maybe…"

"I promised that you will be safe" said the General as he looked back at the two Summers women, "and I'm keeping my word."

"General Hammond, sir" said the Guard as he saluted the bald man. General Hammond nodded his head before telling the guard to hand the two guests in the back some visitors passes. The guard then nodded his head before he stepped into the guards station and then got out again carrying two plastic passes with lanyards before handing them to the bald man, "thank you, Sergeant."

"Sir" said the guard as he stepped back and saluted the man while the gate opened.

The General returned the salute before the SUV was driven into the mountain. It was only a few minutes later that the SUV stopped at a lone entryway that consisted of glass double doors that had the NORAD logo emblazed on it. The General then turned around and handed the passes to Joyce and Dawn, telling them the passes would get them into anywhere they needed to go.. except for areas that were classified since experiments or projects were being carried out.

"O…k" said Dawn confused as she hung the pass around her neck, as did Joyce.

"But…" said Joyce when the General told her that all answers will be revealed soon enough. He got out of the SUV, while the driver opened the door for Joyce; helping the older blonde woman out of the car, as well as Dawn. The driver then saluted General Hammond before he drove off. The bald man then led the two Summers women into the lobby where the guard at the desk stood straight up. He nodded at the man as the two women walked into the lobby while he pressed a button on the elevator. Once the door opened, he led Joyce and Dawn into the elevator which they then took to the tenth floor.

"We're going down?" asked Joyce as the doors opened again while the General nodded his head. He then led them out the elevator to a hallway where at the end were two more guards who, upon seeing the General, stood tall and straight and between them was another elevator doorway. The man then nodded at the two who then stood at ease before one of the pressed a button and opened the elevator door.

"Thanks" said Joyce as she followed the General into the elevator and watched as he put a key card into a slot before pressing the button for the twenty-eighth floor. Once the button was lit, he removed the card from the slot and the elevator started moving downwards. The General looked at the confused looks on both Joyce and Dawn before smiling and telling them they were going to meet the man who'll be accompanying them to their destination, and introducing them to the base commander who'll be looking after them.

"Now" said the General as the elevator stopped and he led the two of them out into a hallway which was mostly empty, save for a few Airmen here and there walking around and into another hallway, as well as other people in uniform who were going about their business while Dawn and Joyce looked around before looking at the Genera once again, "what the both of you are about to see is the most closely guarded secret on Earth. It'll take you to your new home for the next month, and I'd just have to remind you again about the NDA and.."

"I understand, General" said Joyce as the both of them stopped walking just as the General turned around to face them.

"Mrs. Summers, Dawn" said the General as he looked at them, "everything that you see, hear, or do will fall under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act. Which means anything about this gets revealed to those without the proper clearance? Then you'll be charged with treason.. the both of you. This is a very serious situation… this is for your safety, but secrecy needs to be maintained."

"I understand" said Joyce.

"Me too" said Dawn as she looked around, "I mean… no offence but we're just under a mountain. And…"

"If you'd come with me?" asked the General as he walked alongside Joyce and Dawn this time. They turned into another straight hallway as they continued to walk along while the General talked, "in 1928 there was a dig at the Giza plateau in Egypt where they found a ring of alien origin that…"

"Excuse me?" asked Joyce as she stopped walking, as did Dawn, "did.. did you just say…."

"Alien? As in ET? You know.. phone home?" asked Dawn while she pointed her finger into the air, just as the fictional alien did in the movie.

"Sir" said a man's voice from behind the General. Dawn and Joyce, looked over the General's shoulder at a man in a greenish uniform walking towards them after he appeared from the side of a wall, "I heard you from the control room, you wanted to see me?"

"Colonel Albert Reynolds" said the General as she motioned toward the two women, "meet Mrs. Joyce Summers, and her daughter, Miss Dawn Summers."

"Ma'am" said the Colonel as he shook Joyce's hand before he shook Dawn's hand before looking at the General with a look of confusion.

"Colonel I'd like for you to accompany both Mrs. Summers and Dawn to the Beta site" said the General as Colonel Reynolds nodded his head, "the President's authorised them to stay there for a month until a matter of grave concern is cleared up."

"Sir?" asked the Colonel.

"Miss Carter's taking care of it" said the General, "Colonel Pratt's expecting both Dawn and Mrs. Summers. I would like for you to remain until they've completed their medicals, and have been settled down."

"Sure" said Colonel Reynolds as they walked toward a blast door, past the control room that Dawn and Joyce guessed was the same point that the Colonel had appeared from earlier. The Colonel used his key-card to open the blast doors while the General led Joyce and Dawn into the Gateroom where the two women stared transfixed at the circular metallic object that was standing with a ramp that led to its middle.

"This is the Stargate" said General Hammond as Colonel Reynolds stood next to Joyce. The Colonel then explained to the two women how the Stargate worked while General Hammond turned around and ordered Walter to dial the Beta site. The General turned around just as the Colonel finished telling Joyce that if they wanted more scientific details about how the Stargate worked, then they'd need to ask Major Carter.

"So Faith's mom isn't on deployment?" asked Dawn as she looked at the Colonel and the General just as the inner track started to spin.

"Technically she is.. she and her team are on a mission on another planet" said the General while Dawn and Joyce just stared at the chevrons lighting up, while Walter shouted out the chevron numbers.

"Chevron seven" said Walter, "is locked."Joyce and Dawn jumped back slightly before laughing at their actions while the unstable vortex of the wormhole rushed outwards before it was pulled back into the event horizon.

"So that..." asked Joyce as she pointed at the blue puddle in the middle of the ring.

"The event horizon of a subspace wormhole" said General Hammond, "it's connected to a planet where we have our Beta Site, nearly six thousand light years away."

"Ma'am, Miss Summers" said the Colonel as he walked up the ramp before looking back and motioning at the nervous women, "don't worry, it's like walking from one room to the next."

"Do we want to know what happens to our bodies?" asked Dawn as she held Joyce's hand while they stepped onto the ramp while looking at the event horizon.

"Not really" said the Colonel, "but it's completely harmless. Think of it like the real life counterpart to the Star Trek transport beams… but much cooler. Once on the other side, I'll introduce you to the base commander, then you'll go for a quick medical and then we'll show you to your quarters. It's not the best accommodations but it's decent enough. There's a gym, Mess Hall, two lounges where you could play some board games, table tennis, or watch some DVD's... and that's not counting the scientific research labs.

"Which the both of you will not be able to enter" said the General as Joyce looked at the bald man, "we told you that we'll keep you and Dawn safe, and this is the best way. You'll be off-world where you won't be found. No matter how hard anyone tries."

"Thank you" said Joyce as the General nodded his head.

"This is so cool!" shouted Dawn as she walked up to the event horizon, followed by Joyce and Colonel Reynolds. She put her hand through the event horizon before looking at her mother. The Colonel told the both of them that it was perfectly safe as he walked through the event horizon. Joyce and Dawn then looked back at the General, who nodded his head, before they held each other's hands again and stepped through.

**The Magic Box, 0930 hours.**

Faith woke up to a loud noise as she got onto her back and groggily reached for her bed side table to turn off the offending sound. When finding nothing on the table, the Slayer put her head up and looked around with half closed eyes before she remembered where she was; her Sunnydale hotel room. Plopping her head back on the pillow, Faith wiped her eyes and yawned before she removed what remained of the blanket covering her frame before sitting up and yawning again. Looking around the room, she then reached under her pillow and took out the Intar which she immediately deactivated before getting off the bed, her feet hitting the carpeted floor as she walked over to the table where she kept her belongings and the metal case for the Intar in her hand.

Faith put the weapon back into the case, after which she checked her phone for any message. She smiled when she found one from the General who told her that Walter had found some apartment and home rental listings, and that they'd have something for her by later that day. He then told Faith in his text that Joyce and Dawn where at the Beta, and had been settled. He continued the text saying that she passed her medical and they were now sleeping in one of the quarters.

"And Miss Summers wanted me to tell you that you were right, some of the guys at the site are hot" said Faith to herself, chuckling as she imagined Dawn looking at one officer, followed by another, with Joyce in the background telling the brunette to stop. Faith sent a message back saying that she received the message, and that she had just woken up. She continued to tell the General through her text that she was heading out in thirty minutes to continue research on Glory.

Once Faith sent the message, she did some quick stretching before she went back into the restroom to freshen up and take a hot shower. Putting her clothes back on again a few minutes later, the dark haired Slayer then grabbed her belongings and the metal case before she walked out of the door. Faith then checked out of the hotel before heading for her SUV while looking around for anything suspicious, she was very aware that, at least until tomorrow, she was on her own in Sunnydale; that she couldn't trust any of the Scoobies with her life, even Tara and Giles.

Once at her SUV, the Slayer got in and then drove away to get two boxes of donuts, and a large cup of coffee before heading to the Magic Box. It was already ten fifteen by the time she parked the SUV outside the Magic Box. Faith reached behind her for the metal case before thinking against it, she was debating with herself on the drive to the shop if she should bring weapons with her in case something happened to go wrong, but the Slayer decided against it. So she got out of the SUV, grabbed the two boxes of donuts and her coffee before locking up and closing the car door and walking away. Opening the main door and then walking into the shop, Faith saw that there were around six customers milling around while Giles was behind the counter and Anya was helping some of the other customers; and in the middle were the Scoobies who were sitting at the table looking back at her. She saw Buffy and the others, except for Kennedy who was missing from the group, looking back at her as she walked towards Giles who had just given some change to a customer who then walked past Faith and left the store.

"You're late, Faith" said Giles as Faith put the boxes on the counter before opening the top box, and grabbing a donut and then biting into it.

"Sorry, G-man" said Faith as she took a sip of her coffee, "had to stop by for some donuts for breakfast, anyway.. you guys got anything?"

"Nothing so far" said Giles as he closed the register drawer before nodding over at the table, "take a seat and grab what you can… let's get as much as we can by today."

"Where's the baby Slayer?" whispered Faith as she leaned into Giles.

"The back" said Giles, "the Council contacted her for an update."

"They were supposed to be calling you, right?" whispered Faith.

"If they have any information, or updates" said Giles, "that's what the General said. I know there's no way to know what they're telling Kennedy… you of all people know how the Council operates. The best we can do is read what we already have, which is apparently all the Council has from the rather terse second long conversation I had with Quentin when he just called for Kennedy."

"That sucks" said as she turned around to see Xander looking back at her, "Hey Xander, donuts?"

Giles frowned as Xander turned back to his books again while the older man saw Tara giving the dark haired Slayer a tiny wave before getting back to her reading. In the meantime, he also saw Willow looking at Faith for a little while, and he could tell that Faith was looking back at the redhead who then looked away.

"Hey" whispered Faith as she turned back towards Giles, "I get B being pissed at me, I get Xander giving me the stink eye… but why's Red seem so.. I mean.. so distant? I thought she'd be more pissed than Xander since we screwed each other and…"

Faith smiled at the grimace on the Watcher's face which was when he took of his glasses and started to wipe them down.

"Fine" whispered Faith, "we had sex. Anyway, I also held her at knifepoint, and threatened to kill her… and she hasn't said a word. Just looks at me like she's seen something bad or… I mean I don't know."

"That's for Willow to tell you" whispered Giles gently as he looked at Willow who was looking through the books with her shoulders slumped. He also noticed that Buffy was looking at the redhead, and he could tell that she was struggling to reach out her hand for the redhead and comfort her… but he knew that the blonde Slayer's opinion of Willow began to slightly change after what happened with Oz. He remembered Buffy telling him about the horrible stench of flesh and hair that permeated the science lab where Veruca's body lay dead, along with Oz's burning body that was covered in green flame with Willow in Kennedy's arms screaming in anguish for her boyfriend.

Back in the present, Giles was willing for Buffy to comfort the redhead, that they needed to get back to how it used to be, that they needed to fight together against a god. He then looked at Faith before telling her to take a seat and look through some of the books. Nodding her head, Faith then headed for the empty chair that next to Tara before she told Buffy that she got a message from General Hammond saying that Joyce and Dawn reached the destination safely. Once Faith had given the news, she saw Xander look at Buffy who was still looking at the books in front of her before she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"So she's safe then, right?" asked Tara as Buffy just looked down at the books.

"Yeah" said Faith, "they're safe. It's somewhere the Council, or Glory, can never find them."

"That's a good thing" said Tara as she looked up and smiled at Faith, which was something that Willow glanced at before looking back at the books again.

Faith nodded her head as she pulled back the empty chair just as the door to the back training area opened and Kennedy walked out.

"Hey" said Kennedy as she pointed at Faith while walking towards Giles and handing the cordless phone receiver back to him. She then looked back at faith before walking towards her, "that's my seat. And anyway, this table here? It's for the real Scoobies.. meaning not you."

"There's no signs anywhere, Kennedy" said Giles from behind the counter as another customer came to pay for some items which Anya helped her carry, "just seat somewhere else."

"Well?" said Kennedy as she looked back at Faith, "you heard the man, sit somewhere else."

"I was speaking to you, Kennedy" said Giles.

"Kennedy" said Tara as she looked at the new Slayer.

"You wanna sit with her somewhere, be my guest" said Kennedy as she looked at Tara while she pointed at the table, "but not here."

"Oh for crying out loud" said Faith as she noticed that the others, except for Tara, weren't making a move to back her up. She then grabbed some books and papers that needed to be translated while carrying the cup of now warm coffee in one hand before she walked towards the stairs, and then turned and looked towards the Scoobies, "it's kinda nice to know where I stand, you know. At least I don't have to think about if I should be watching my back whenever we face Glory, and…"

"Faith" said Giles as the latest customer left while another one who was queued up behind him walked up to the register to pay. He then asked Anya to take care of the customer before he walked around the counter and approached the table, "they…"

"It's cool, Giles" said Faith shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Giles, "I said that we'll help Mrs. S and Dawn, and we did. I said that I'll stay here until they return and I will… and there'll be people I trust coming in tomorrow; people who I know will watch my back, so that's fine with me."

Faith then looked at Buffy who was still looking at the books in front of her.

"B?" said Faith, "I promised that you'll be able to talk to your mom and sis, and I mean that. So other than that, you guys can do what you want and how you want. Me and my friends will still be here helping out."

"Buffy, Kennedy" said Giles as he looked at the two Slayers while Faith turned and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He saw her sit down cross legged on the floor next to the books on dark magic before putting the cup of coffee behind her and then laying the books and papers all around her. He then turned to the Slayers again who looked at him before telling them that he wanted to talk to the both of them privately.

"Not now, Giles" said Kennedy as she sat down and grabbed some books while Giles frowned at the Slayer.

"We don't have the time, Giles" said Buffy as she looked at her Watcher, "we have a month and we don't know everything… we don't know if what Travers said was true about Glory being a god, or even what her weaknesses are. We can't waste time and…"

"This isn't a waste of time, Buffy" said Giles gently while looking at his Slayer, "the three of you are Slayers, and you need to work together and…"

"Please, Giles" said Buffy again, her voice tired and stressful, "please, let's finish this research first? Then we'll talk.. let's find Glory's weakness first?"

"Fine" sighed Giles as he looked at Buffy, and then at Kennedy who were reading books and then looking at the papers while translating what was on the ancient looking parchments. He then saw Tara looking back at him, before the young woman looked at Faith who was sitting up at the second floor taking a sip of her coffee while reading.

Making a decision, the blonde witch put the papers she had with her in her into the fold of her books before getting up. Everyone looked at her as she headed for the donut boxes before grabbing four donuts. Then on her way back to the table, she looked at Willow before looking away again and grabbing the books she had been reading earlier with her other hand. Tara then rushed up the stairs as a surprised Faith looked up at her taking a seat across from her before handing her two donuts. Smirking, the dark haired Slayer took the donuts and then put it on top of the coffee cup while the blonde witch licked her fingers before getting back to going through the books. Faith then looked at the long haired blonde, who then glanced up at her and smiled before the both of them started work again.

All the while, Willow was watching this exchange between the both of them as she thought about the few times she had used magic to disguise Kennedy's voice to pretend that she was Oz, since the redhead couldn't speak… because if she did, it would just hurt even more than it did to hear his voice. When Kennedy couldn't take it anymore, Willow begged Tara to just talk to Faith a few more times as Faith's friend; to lay the ground work for Oz's 'departure' from Sunnydale so that he could control the wolf. Willow remembered begging everyone not to tell Faith what she did.. that she didn't want the dark haired Slayer to think that the redhead was anything like her.

"It's not your fault" Kennedy had said a year earlier after they met at Xander's place with the rest of the Scoobies.. including Giles, who were all in shock at what just happened with Oz a few hours ago, "he wolfed out, we were defenceless and… and you did what you had to do. You used your magic the best way you knew how and…"

"Willow" said Tara who was speaking with her hands over her mouth in shock, "how? I.. I never taught you that and… and…"

"It was powerful Magic" said Giles as he sat with his head in his hands, remembering the young man who loved Willow, "Willow, how did you learn that? It.. it's hard to control and…"

"She learned it herself" said Kennedy while Willow continued to sob, "Tara only taught her defensive and little piddly offensive spells that weren't going to save us from a fully transformed werewolf, and…"

"I taught you advanced spells that I knew you could control, Will" said Tara gently while her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the red-haired girl while Xander and Anya remained silent, "but…"

"You didn't… you didn't teach me anything" said Willow as she looked at a hurt Tara through tear stained eyes, "you taught me nothing!"

"Willow" said Giles, "calm down."

"I watched my boyfriend burn up alive because you never taught me anything!" shouted Willow as she stood up and pointed her finger at Tara, "defensive spells, or 'oh, use this to push them away and then run'. That's it! If you taught me the spell I used, then maybe I could have controlled it and… and…"

"I wanted you to learn control, Willow" said Tara as her voice shook, "we could have gone to that spell in a few years and…"

"In a few years?" asked Kennedy, "she… we could have died today. And Buffy arrived late and… and we could have died. Can you get that through your thick skull."

"I…" said Tara shaking her head as Anya got off her seat and walked over to the blonde witch.

"I've seen her train you, Willow" said Anya as she put her hands around the blonde witch's shoulders, "you want to learn things too fast. She was just helping you and.. and now you say this?"

Willow shook her head as she returned to the present day before she looked up at Tara again. She remembered how upset she was; the redhead remembered that Buffy told her that she killed Oz, that she was still in disbelief that the redhead killed her boyfriend. Willow remembered Buffy telling her in the living room a year ago that she should have just shielded herself and waited for Buffy.. that she was only seconds away. Willow remembered tears falling from Buffy's eyes while she asked her why she couldn't just hold off, that she could have done something. Kennedy told Buffy that it was him or them, she was the one who told Willow to use a spell to defend them and that she had.

"Has.. has anyone told his family?" asked Xander as he got up and stayed close with Willow who hugged the man as she continued to sob, "any… Will, I.. I'll contact them. Tell.. tell them that there was an accident and… and…"

"What do we tell Faith?" Anya had asked while she was holding on to Tara who was looking down at the floor while wiping the tears that were flowing from her eyes at the loss of a friend, "I mean she and Oz talk nearly every day and…"

"Who cares?" asked Kennedy.

"I don't… I don't want her to know" said Willow through her sobs as she looked at everyone while still hugging Xander, "I don't want to give her the satisfaction in thinking that I'm just like her. Please… don't tell her."

"You… Oh God… you did what you had to do" said Xander as he held on to the redhead even tighter. He had lost a friend, but he also knew that when Oz became the wolf.. he lost all reason; that Willow had no choice but to lash out to defend herself and Kennedy.

"I.. I'm going home" said Tara as she slowly got up while avoiding looking at everyone, "I… I…"

"Tara" said Willow as she broke apart from Xander and walked towards the blonde with. She reached for Tara who stepped back as soon as she saw her hand reaching for hers. Willow, seeing the reaction, took a step back while deeply regretting what she had already told the witch standing in front of her, "Tara, I…"

"I… I… will still be… be… around if.. if.. you need help" said Tara as she walked past Willow and towards the door, "but… but… I.. I.. damn it!"

Every one jumped at Tara's outburst as she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, and then looking at Willow, while at the same time doing her best not to stutter.

"Remember what.. what I told you" said Tara as she opened the door, "if.. if you let magic control you, then.. then.. people will use you for your power. I just wanted you to be in control and… and you'll be a powerful witch. And.."

"Tara" said Willow who stepped forward while Tara took a step back which raising a hand to stop the redhead from coming towards her anymore.

"And the.. the way you're going now" said Tara, "I'm afraid for you. I… I'll be here if… if you ever need me but.. but I'm not going to stay here beside you while you put yourself in danger. That's your choice… what you do from now on is against all my advice."

"She'll be much better, much more focused, and more powerful without you" said Kennedy.

"Power without knowledge and understanding is dangerous, Will" said Tara as she stepped out of the door while looking at Willow, "be careful. I'll go say a prayer for Oz, ask the goddess of Light to watch over his soul."

Willow remembered watching Tara leave, just as Buffy got up and told Willow that she'll accompany Tara home. The redhead turned to her best friend who looked back at her as if she was a stranger, she told Buffy that what she did was killing her and that if she could take it back.. she would.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will" said Buffy softly as she left the house.

"Buff" said Willow as the blonde Slayer stopped, "please don't tell Mrs. Summers and Dawn? Please?"

Willow remembered the look that Buffy had given her, the same look that she sometimes sees on the blonde Slayer's face; a mixture of disbelief, anger, and anguish. She remembered Buffy just turning around without a word as she walked out of Xander's apartment with Willow just looking at the door. She then looked at Anya who turned around and then walked into the bedroom that she shared with Xander, closing the door behind her. Willow remembered Giles getting up from his seat and approaching Willow, and telling her through a choked voice that he'll help her get through this.

"Me too, Willow" said Xander as he hugged his oldest friend who continued sobbing again.

It was the following day after Oz's death that his family was notified. IN the meantime, Willow, Kennedy who had been staying with her the previous night, and Xander told Oz's roommates about what happened. They all solemnly started to pack the young man's room, with Kennedy taking Oz's cell phone without his roommates noticing; it would be that cell phone that Faith would later call a few times with Kennedy using a spell to disguise her voice as Oz.

Now, as Willow thought about everything that happened during the past year, her chest started to ache. She was already tired and felt exhausted from her guilt in what she did to Oz, in what she had made the people who cared for her do; all of them lied for her: Buffy to Joyce and Dawn, and Tara to Faith.

They all were under the impression that Oz was away to learn how to control the wolf.

"Will?" whispered Buffy as the redhead looked at the blonde Slayer while she wiped her eyes, "you ok?"

Willow sniffed before she shook her head and then got up.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. For everything" whispered Willow to the surprise of Kennedy who was looking back at her questioningly. The redhead gathered her things while the others looked on, especially Kennedy before the redhead walked up the stairs and asked Tara, and Faith if she could join them.

"Yea" said Faith as she shimmied back before she went back to pouring over her books, while occasionally glancing over at Willow who was looking at Tara as she sat down between the two of them. She saw Tara give the redhead a small smile before she gently squeezed her hand. It was then that there was a rumbling sound that made not only Tara, Faith sit up and look at Willow… so did Buffy who looked straight at Willow who looked back at her and frowned.

"Here, Red" said Faith as she turned and took one of the two donuts and handed it to Willow, "hungry much?"

"Thanks" said the redhead as they looked at each other for a few second, before the redhead broke contact and they went back to work.

It was three hours later that Faith received a call from the General saying that they had rented a small home for her on 1340 Crescent Place, and that someone from the SGC was already on the way there to set up the connections for a secured line to the SGC.

"Ok, cool" said Faith speaking to the General, "I think I'll need a sleeping bag and… and two more for the big guy and Jonas. Oh, and since we'll be here for a month… maybe we could get Murray to bring his DVD's. Make it a party. Cool, I'll get a TV and a DVD player… plus some clothes. Yeah, General… we're still doing research and then I'll go get some new clothes for today."

"I'll have Samantha pack a bag for you when she comes back tomorrow, Ellie" said the General over the phone, "you'll get that with Teal'c and Mr. Quinn when they meet you in Sunnydale."

"My laptop too" said Faith.

"Of course" said the General, "be safe. Also, Siler and two others will be installing some additional systems, and they should be done in six hours after they arrive in Sunnydale. I told them to call you once they're done so that they can walk you through the systems that they installed. Then they'll be returning to the SGC."

"Got it" said Faith nodding her head, "and Mrs. S, and Dawn?"

"Once everything's been installed and ready to go" said the General, "Buffy can speak to them then. Mrs. Summers and Dawn are eager to talk to you first though, and then with Buffy."

"Got it" said Faith as the General said his goodbye, "I'll be waiting for their call."

Once Faith put her phone away, she looked down at Buffy and told her that someone was coming by the place the Air Force got her to install the secured line. Faith told her that she'll be able to talk to Joyce and Dawn after she tests the system out. Buffy just nodded her head, while Giles smiled before they went back to translating the documents the Council had given them.

TBC.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1545 hours.**

It was two hours following the call from General Hammond that the Scoobies had finished translating what they had, following which they gave everything to Giles, Tara, and Anya so that they could make sense of what they found. While waiting, Faith noticed that Buffy and Kennedy were gone… later she found out that they had been in the back room, while Willow was talking to Xander who had his hands on her shoulder. She could tell that he was comforting her about something, but decided not to eavesdrop in on them. She looked around again while she was sitting on the stairs before she shook her head as her stomach rumbled; it had been hours since breakfast and everyone was so into finding out more things about Glory that no one thought about eating.

'Understandable' thought Faith to herself as she got off the stairs and walked towards Giles, Anya, and Tara, who looked up at the approaching Slayer.

"Hey" said Faith as she nodded her head at the three of them, "how long you got before collating everything we know?"

"An hour? Less maybe?" said Anya, "of course if customers come in, then collecting their money matters before we continue gathering what we know… you know?"

"Ye..ah" said Faith as Anya smiled and went back to writing something on a piece of paper. Faith then shook her head and looked at Giles before telling him that she was heading out. That she needed to get something to eat while she was the only one not doing anything.

"Huh?" said Giles looking around the shop searching for Kennedy and Buffy. Faith smiled when she looked on as Giles walked out from behind the counter and looked around for his two Slayers; the dark haired Slayer realizing that he was so into what he was doing, that he didn't notice that Buffy and Kennedy weren't in the shop. She saw him head to the back training room, and then open the door before peeking through the gap; Faith saw him nodding his head before he closed the door again before he breathed a sigh of relief.

'He's worried about them' thought Faith to herself as he walked back to the counter while telling her that Buffy and Kennedy were in the back room training.

"You should join them, Faith" said Giles, his words bringing he Slayer out of her own thoughts, "I know things are.. testy.. but you three are Slayers. Sisters of a kind… they don't realize it but they need you… and you need them."

"Giles" said Faith, "Buffy and me haven't always been the ones to hang out or.. you know.. go party. I mean the last time that happened, things went downhill.. starting with Finch. I'm just think that there's a reason that one Slayer was always called; so that two Slayers don't kill each other… and now there's three in the same city."

"You're over-thinking, Faith" said Giles.

"Maybe" said Faith shrugging her shoulders, "either way, I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back soon and…"

"Need company?" asked Tara as Faith shook her head.

"I've got an old friend to see, and then I'll get some pizzas" said Faith while she was writing down some numbers on a piece of paper she took from Anya before handing it over to Giles, "call me when you decide your toppings."

"Old friend?" asked Anya as she suddenly looked up while Giles and Tara looked at each other while all three wondering at the same time if she really knew about Oz, if she somehow knew that something was wrong and checked up on Oz and found his obituary online before coming to Sunnydale. Giles then opened his mouth while trying to be calm as he asked which old friend she was talking about.

"Someone I should have seen this morning" said Faith as she looked at the looks on the three of them, and started to wonder why they looked so worried, "everything alright?"

"Yes" said Anya as she nodded her head, "everything's A-ok."

"You guys are weird" said Faith shaking her head as she walked towards the door while telling them to call her once they've decided what they wanted on their pizza, that she was buying. And just like that, Faith exited the Magic Box just as Xander and Willow walked over to the counter where Giles, Anya and Tara watched Faith getting into her SUV before leaving her parking spot and driving down the road.

"Where's the psycho going" said Xander who leaned on the counter while Anya frowned at the young man.

"Sorry, honey" said Xander softly as he looked away, while Willow and Tara looked at each other for a few seconds before the redhead looked away sadly.

"Faith said that she was going to see an old friend" said Tara while Willow and Xander looked up at her with eyes wide open.

"Oz? Does… does she know?" asked Willow.

"If she did" said Anya, "I think she'd be pissed at you.. and never come back since we lied to her" said Anya while she continued to write down what they found out about Glory.

"I don't think it's OZ" said Giles, "for one thing, Anya's right.. I can't believe I said that.. Faith has no reason to look up Oz's name since…. Well…."

"I told her that he's in Canada somewhere trying to control the wolf" said Tara softly, "that he's gone somewhere isolated and… and he'll be unable to contact anyone. That he didn't want to put anyone else at risk until he had his other side under control."

"I'm sorry, Tara" said Willow, "Giles, Anya… I'm sorry that I made you lie and…"

"You did what you had to do, Will" said Xander as Willow looked at him, and then looked away in sadness, "you had no choice."

"I killed Oz" said Willow softly, "and I killed Atwood…. And that guilt and… every day I've tried to turn myself off, every day I keep telling myself that I had no choice. But.. but I don't know. Did I have a choice? Could I have done something… I… I feel so exhausted sometimes that I just want to sleep… but when I close my eyes I see Oz burning. He's reaching out for me while he's screaming my name, and then I see Richard being stabbed by Adam while he used his vampires and demons to attack Kennedy and me when we tried to go after him. I remember Kennedy trying to get to him while I was using what I could against the demons.. I still see them in my mind when I sleep. I hear his screams.. hear him begging us for help while Adam kept stabbing him. I was holding back. After Oz, I… I asked Kennedy to take me to Richard. He told me that the Council would help me with no strings attached after I made my demands. But the day we went for Adam.. I froze. Kennedy was shouting at me to use my full powers but… but I was scared, I guess. Then we saw Adam throw Richard to a vampire, telling him to turn Richard to a vampire… he wanted all the secrets of the Slayers and the Watchers Council. We were still fighting and… and when he was turned… I had no choice. Richard was going to kill Kennedy when I lost control again and… and killed the vampires, demons and him. I mean Adam was gone by the time Richard became a vampire and…. yes, Giles and Kennedy told me he was turned… I know Giles was pissed at us for going there by ourselves. But.."

"I told you it wasn't your fault" said Giles, "he was already turned."

"I still killed him" said Willow softly, "and.. and everything's that's happened has been killing me. And… and what I said to Tara… avoiding Buffy, and… it all hurts so much. And with Faith here… I… it's like my heart's breaking into tiny shards and I can't bring them together anymore. I see her and it's like she's accepted what happened, but… but I can't. I.. I don't know what to do."

All Xander could do was hug the crying Willow close while Anya and Tara looked on. Giles, on the other hand, walked closer to Willow and put his hand on her shoulder. The redhead then broke the hug with Xander before turning around and hugging Giles while tears ran down her cheeks. Giles put his arms around the young woman while telling her that she should just let it out, that she'd been keeping these emotions inside her for too long. Giles knew that one of the duties, often the most overlooked duty, of being a watcher was the physical and mental wellbeing of a Slayer. He knew that he was like most watchers, in that he concentrated more on the physical aspects of training, as well as some of the mental aspects when it came to battle… but he hadn't done much for Buffy in regards to her emotional well being. He knew that everyone, perhaps with the exception of Tara, were suffering due to the constant battles against vampires, demons, and apocalypses… he was afraid that anyone of them could crack at any time.

He was afraid that he could crack at anytime as well.

And it took the crying redhead in his arms to finally acknowledge that fact to himself. Giles then gently guided Willow to the back room where he sat her down with Xander by her side.

And they started talking while Anya and Tara continued their work.

**Sunnydale Hills Cemetery, 1605 hours.**

With a bouquet of flowers in her hand, Faith was walking up to a headstone with the cemetery's caretaker who showed her the plot where the person she was looking for was buried, the same person she had search online for until she pinpointed the plot number, and the name of the place where he was buried. Faith then nodded her head after he brought her to the headstone and walked away, giving the young woman her privacy. Faith watched the caretaker leave before she looked back at the headstone, and then at the name written in black with a cross etched on the top part of the headstone's surface. Faith then looked around her surroundings before she crouched down, and gingerly leaned the flowers against the headstone.

She then brushed the fingers on the name of the man before closed her eyes and imagined what happened the last time she saw him. Faith remembered knocking on a door, she remembered the short, older man opening the door before she told him that she wasn't a student at the college, that she was sent by Mayor Wilkins. Faith then remembered the look of fear in him eyes when she held him against the wall, she remembered the smile on her face… the cold smile as she took out her knife. She remembered Mayor Wilkins telling her to kill a professor.. and she never asked why.

'At least I don't remember asking why' thought Faith to herself as she recalled the look on his face as she stabbed him, before she slit his throat and then walked out of the house, 'but it doesn't matter, I still did it. Even if Wilkins told me why… I'd still have done it anyway.'

"I killed you" said Faith as she opened her eyes and looked at the headstone of Professor Lester Worth, "I.. I don't know what I can say except I'm sorry. I knew what I was being told to do and… and I did it anyway. I guess sorry really is the only thing and… I mean I could use the excuse that I wasn't in my right mind or… or that my childhood was horrible or… all that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. I'm the one who still killed you; it was my hands that did it. I don't think you'll ever forgive me from wherever you are but… but just know I'm sorry."

Faith wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes before she stood up again just as the phone in her pocket started to ring. Activating the line, Faith spoke into the device and listened as Anya told her that she talked to the others before giving her the toppings they wanted on the pizzas. Anya then told her that Tara and Buffy had gone to get some drinks while Giles was talking to Willow and Xander about something, and Kennedy was pacing the floor in front of her while waiting for some news on their combined translations.

"Probably so that she can tattletale to the Council" said Faith shaking her head, "anyway, I'm done here so… so I'll go get the stuff we need."

"Alright" said Anya as Faith turned and deactivated her phone before putting it into her pocket. The Slayer then put both hands into her pocket as a gust of cool wind rushed passed her while it picked up the fallen leaves and rustled the branches on the trees. She looked around while walking towards the exit and noticed that everything was quiet, there were no other people present as far as she could see. Faith continued walking through the cemetery, until she could see her SUV parked in the distance. It was a few minutes later that she reached her vehicle, the only one in the lot, and opened the door to get in.

All of a sudden, she heard sounds from behind her. Turning around, she saw something that she thought would only be in the movies; three knights on horseback with swords held out, and one that was holding up what looked like a spear, while they were galloping towards her.

"What the hell?" said Faith as she got into the SUV and closed the door just as a spear landed where she was just standing. She then started the engine just as they were almost onto her. She pressed down on the accelerator while she turned the steering wheel at the same time as, with the screeching and the burning smell of the tires, she sped off. At the same time, she reached behind her while driving and then alternated between looking at the rear-view mirror at the armoured knights, one of whom picked up the spear again before riding towards her.

She grabbed a hold of the handle on the case which she pulled out and then placed on the passenger side seat while mentally being thankful for the crash course in defensive driving in case she was ever out by herself in Colorado Springs and people from the Council were after her again. She put her hands on the steering wheel to make a tight turn on the road that led out of Sunnydale, so that she could avoid the city and potentially hurting innocents, just as she looked at the rear-view mirror and saw that the four were getting closer to her. She saw one of the Knights who had thrown the spear at her earlier pulled his arm back. She swerved on the empty road and saw that the Knight had done the same as well. She then swerved again while looking at the road ahead just as the spear crashed through the rear window and embedded itself through the rear seat; the razor sharp blade crashing into the center console of the SUV.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Faith as she drove faster on the straightaway, pulling away from the knights while she used one hand to open the case and take out an Intar. Closing the case and then placing the case on the bottom of the passenger side feet rest, she then slammed on the brakes as the SUV squealed to a stop. She then activated the Intar in her hand before she got out of the SUV just as the knights were onto her.

She fired the red pulses of energy at the horses carrying the knights; the energy blasts stunning the animals as they fell to the ground on top of their riders. With the armoured knights struggling to get out from under their fallen horses which were moving slightly as if they were dazed; Faith ran to the passenger side, and opened the case again before taking out the other Intar. She then activated that as she slammed the door shut and walked towards the knights, one of whom was almost out from under his horse.

Faith raised both of the weapons and fired repeatedly at the Knight. The force of the energy blasts denting the armour while she continued to fire; the man fell unconscious when one blast hit his forehead and he passed out. Faith then walked over to another one as he tried to reach for his sword, but the Slayer kicked it away and stomped her foot on his hand; the man screaming in pain while the Slayer aimed the weapon at his forehead, while aiming the other one at another knight who was trying to squirm out from under the horse which was moving and trying to get up. She aimed the weapon at that particular Knight's forehead and fired one blast which rendered him unconscious.

"If you move!" shouted Faith at the fourth Knight who stopped moving, "I swear to God that I'll tear of the plate that's protecting your balls and shoot you there. It won't kill you, but it's gonna hurt really, really, really, really bad. Understood."

"You do not know what you are doing" said the man as Faith fired a blast to his forehead, rendering the man unconscious.

"Who are you?" asked Faith as she pointed the weapons at the man who was looking back at her, "why did you attack me? and how did you find me? Talk."

Faith then got off the groaning man's hand when she heard the horse making a sound. She the put both her weapons in the back of her jeans before she walked over to the horse which was starting to become more aware. She then helped the animal get up using her strength, before she let it go. She watched as it galloped off before she walked back to the groaning Knight who was laying on his side, she then used her foot to roll him onto his back. Faith then took out her cell phone and activated the camera before pointing it at the Knight, and then pressing the record button.

"Talk.. now."

"I am a knight of Byzantium" said the man as he glared at Faith, "you are but one of the Slayers, the Slayers meant to protect the Key."

"What about the Key?"

"We seek to destroy it so it does not fall into the hands of the beast" said the Knight, "give us the Key, save the world. It is God's will that the link be severed, and the Key is that link. We know the Slayer has knowledge of the Key.. we have watched the two, and then you when you arrived. We know one of you has the Key and.."

"Crap" said Faith as she paused the video and called the Magic Box. She waited while glaring at the Knight who was smiling at her. Faith waited as the phone rang while mentally willing for someone to answer. It was a few seconds later that the phone was picked up by Giles, "G-man, where's Kennedy?"

"I don't know.. I think she's out in the back since she's not at the front of the store and…"

"We have a problem" said Faith, "find her and get her back into the store and… and make sure you're armed."

"What's wrong?" asked Giles as Willow and Xander came out from the back office where Giles was talking to Willow, "Faith?"

"Don't waste time, find her and tell her to stay put" said Faith, "find B too. Get her back to the Magic Box, now."

"Faith?" said Giles as Faith hung up the phone before he turned and told Willow and Anya to stay in the store while he and Xander went to search for Kennedy in the back room. As the two men walked into the training room, they heard sounds coming from outside, in the alley. Grabbing the weapons on the walls, Giles and Xander rushed out to find a bruised Kennedy fighting against four armoured Knights.

In the meantime, Faith turned the camera again and pressed the record button.

"How did you find me?"

"Clerics" said the Knight, "they know where the Slayers are… they have ways. And we enforce the will of God which is to destroy the Key. And since the Slayer protects the Key…"

"How many of you are there?" asked Faith.

"Hundreds in this city" said the Knight, "we will come after you until you hand the Key over to us."

"Where's your base?" asked Faith as she continued to record the conversation. However, the Knight stopped answering. But Faith continued taping video on her phone anyway as she approached the Knight and crouched down before telling him that she knew where the Key was.. and that it was protected, "its somewhere you, the Slayers, Glory, vampires, demons.. I don't care who.. will never find it. The Key's gone from you and…"

'The Key is never gone" said the Knight, "and since you said you have it then…."

"Shhhh" said Faith, "I'm not done. The people I work with.. and they're not the Council, we're very protective of our own. If anything happens to me, there's nowhere you'll be safe. I'm gonna let you guys go instead of calling someone to arrest you.. but before you go all smiley… I'm letting you go to send a message to your friends. The Key is protected… we protect it. If you or any of your little friends ever come after a Slayer again, there will be hell to pay. Believe me… you're not gonna like it. Now, you wanna fight Glory? That's cool. I'm guessing that we Slayers will be down with that. We're fighting the same enemy so, if you wanna talk? Give us the when and the where. But attack us again… I won't stop what comes next. Understood?"

The Knight just looked up at her before closing his eyes and nodding his head. Faith then turned off her phones camera and then put it into her pocket. She then looked at the horse which were trying to get up, so the dark haired Slayer ran up to them and helped them get up before she signalled for them to run away.

"Find your own way back" said Faith as she walked past the Knight while the others three started to regain consciousness, "remember what I said."

Faith then got into her SUV and drove off after returning her Intars into the case which she left on the passenger's side seat. She continued to drive while she made a call to General Hammond, telling him what just happened. The man was obviously concerned, but Faith told him that she let them go so that they could send a message to their leader, that she hoped they'd join forces with them.. that way they'd have more information on Glory.

"But I doubt they'll want to join up" said Faith.

"I'll send additional back-up, Ellie" said the General.

"No need" said Faith shaking her head while continuing to speak, "these guys have old style armour on… looked like twelfth century. Just have the Big Guy and Jonas bring along some armour piercing rounds and we should be golden. Probably also so Zats, we could use that secondary cover story… that mom really works for a Special Projects Division with the Pentagon. And Glory's still dangerous… we've already done our research and.. well, I was heading for some food when I was attacked. The others are compiling what we know and… and I'll let you know what we find. I think having more military here against someone like Glory's gonna be dangerous, Uncle George. For now, Teal'c and Jonas are gonna be fine."

"I'll have two teams stationed in the Sunnydale Army base" said the General, "just in case, Ellie."

"Thanks, Uncle George" said Faith before she turned off the connection and put the phone back into her pocket.

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1645 hours.**

Faith just parked the SUV in front of the Magic Box before she hopped out and went to the rear of the SUV. She took out the spear, whose handle was sticking out of the broken rear window of the SUV, and then rushed into the shop. Once inside, she saw Giles putting some bandages on Kennedy's upper arm, while Anya was putting an ice bag on Xander's shoulder.

"Faith?" said Giles looking at the Slayer with concern in his eyes, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Faith as she put the spear on the counter, "my SUV's back window, not so much."

"You look like you don't have a scratch on you" said Kennedy as she glared at Faith, "you run away?"

"Well placed bean bag rounds and they fell on their asses" lied Faith as she shrugged her shoulders, "got some stuff I need to send to General Hammond; anyway.. where's B and Tara?"

"They went to the store" said Willow as she walked behind the counter, and away from Kennedy, "you sure you're alright?"

"Yea" said Faith.

"These people.. these Knights of Byzantium.. were after Slayers" said Giles, "Buffy doesn't have a cell phone, and neither does Tara. I…"

It was just then that a black jeep parked beside Faith's SUV and two blondes rushed out.

"Buffy" said Willow as she looked at the Slayer who had a bruised left cheek help usher in Tara, who was limping on her left leg, "Tara? Are you…"

"Guys came after me" said Buffy, "and…"

"I kinda fell while avoiding a pike" said Tara as she was helped to a chair at the table by Buffy, who then gingerly sat her down, "I strained my ankle. Kinda embarrassed."

"Don't be" said Buffy, "I gave your trip a seven point two."

"Hey" said Tara, "I thought that was a ten out of ten."

"Enough with the jokes" said Giles, "Willow, get some ice from the freezer and put it in two towels."

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy while walking past her to the back training area, before looking away again.

"Let me guess, armoured guys coming after you?" asked Faith as she looked at Buffy while Kennedy was looking down at the floor.

"You too?" asked Buffy while Faith nodded her head.

"Called themselves the Knights of Byzantium" said Faith, "the guy I talked to said that he was going after the Key. Told them he was wasting his time, but I'm guessing he won't listen. Told him to send a message to his friends; if he wants to talk, then send a signal to us, or else stay out of our way."

"The Council can help us" said Kennedy as she stood up and walked behind the counter, "they have more information on these Knights and.."

"No Council" said Faith as she looked at Kennedy.

"You don't have a say in this" said Kennedy as she put the phone to her ear and dialled a number, "they can contact the leadership of the Knights and get them to pull back."

"I already talked to General Hammond" said Faith, "he's gonna put a team on stand-by at the Army base in case these clowns come after us again."

Kennedy ignored Faith before she started to talk to someone from the Council while Faith put her hands on her hips and glared at Kennedy. Faith then looked at Buffy who Willow had just handed a towel full of ice, and then she gave the same thing to Tara who nodded her head before placing the towel on her ankle.

"Kennedy?" asked Willow as Kennedy held her hand up signalling the redhead to hold on, that she was busy on the phone.

"Giles" said Faith shaking her head as Buffy stood up, "I need to send a video to General Hammond, you have a computer?"

"At the back" said Giles as he led Faith to the back office while Kennedy continued to talk on the phone. As Faith walked past her, the newest Slayer grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her back, away from the doorway that led to the back office. This action surprised Giles as Faith was pushed back to the entrance of the counter while Kennedy pointed at Faith.

"Mr. Travers just said he'll contact the leadership of the Knights and tell them to pull back" said Kennedy as she smiled at Faith while Giles looked at the newest Slayer, "as long as you, give yourself up voluntarily to the Council to face accusations of dereliction of duty, murder, and giving aid to evil. If you agree, then he'll intervene, if not… well; we're on our own. Faith, he said you don't have to come now…"

"Kennedy" said Giles.

"Just listen" said Kennedy as she looked at Giles while holding the phone to her ear, before she turned to look at Faith again, "they really said that they'll get the Knights to pull back, then after all of this is over… you come with me to London and give yourself up to the Council."

"Give me the phone" said Giles as he grabbed the phone from a surprised Kennedy's hand, "Quentin? This is something that I've come to expect only from you. No... I'm not having Faith give herself to you. You will live up to your end of the deal with the General, or else I will tell him about your latest blackmail attempt. Understood?"

Giles then slammed the phone down on the cradle.

"Ponce" said Giles as he glared at Kennedy before he went turned around and headed back to the backroom while telling Faith to follow him.

"Damn it, Giles" said Kennedy as she looked into the office where Faith sat on the seat and connected her phone to the computer, "we can't fight on two fronts. The Knights on one end, and Glory on the other end. We're stuck in the middle and the military won't be able to help us with either one. You're making a mistake! Buffy! Xander, you agree with me, right."

"Giles" said Xander as he walked up to the counter while Buffy just looked on; and Tara, Willow, and Anya just looked on surprised at the young man, "we just need their help. The Council can pull them back.. I mean Faith won't have to really go with them and..."

"Xander" said Anya, "what're you doing?"

"You know I'm right, Anya" said Xander as Faith walked out of the back room with Giles behind her. Xander then turned to the so-called Dark Slayer who looked back at him, and then looked away, "Faith.."

"Thanks, Xander" said Faith as she walked past him, "nice to know how much you trust me."

Faith then walked past the Scoobies who were seated at the table before she walked up to the stairs and sat down there instead. She noticed that Tara was looking back at her before the Slayer looked away and rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"So far Faith's lived to her part of the deal" said Buffy as she looked at Xander, Kennedy, and then at Faith before looking away. She then started to walk back to the table while continuing to talk, "mom and Dawn are somewhere I don't know with the military, and I'm not going to piss them off in case they decide to do something."

"They won't" said Faith, "you said I lived to my part of the deal. So if you don't want them to be protected, just say the word and I'll call General Hammond. Ask him to send them back here. Then I leave, and I won't come back. That's your choice, B. Of course, I don't know what the General would say about that.. I mean I can guess. But I know Council 'justice' and their child-care package. Do you really know what happened to me?"

"That…" said Xander.

"Xander!" shouted Faith as he jumped at her loud voice, "Do. You. know. What. They. Did?"

"Mr. Giles' contact said that they put you on trial" said Tara, "chained you, and.. yeah. Then Thor took you away."

"That's all you know?" asked Faith as she looked at Tara who nodded her head, and then at Giles who nodded his head as he walked to the table in the middle of the shop.

"That's what I was told" said Giles, "but I assume that they took you off the streets of Colorado Springs and.."

"Hah" said Faith, "I wish. They broke into my mom's home. Attacked and shot my grandfather, and two of my friends. Then they stunned me with tasers but I wouldn't go down; and so they continued. Then they left an exact duplicate of my body that was shot and stabbed."

"I didn't know" said Giles as he took off his glasses and sat on a seat at the table while Tara and Willow looked on shocked, while Buffy just looked down at the floor between her legs and Kennedy just stood behind the counter with her hands over her chest.

"My mom had to see my 'body' for the second time" said Faith as she glared at Xander, "my granddad and my friends were safe, but my mom was getting screwed again by the Council. Then they found that that body wasn't me... they came after me. And they saved me. Now, Xander tell me if you still think that the Council's the best place for a child to be?"

Xander just hung his head as Faith looked away before Anya led him to take a seat.

"So" said Faith shaking her head as she looked at Giles while trying to hide the crack in her voice when she thought about that nightmare.

"Giles" said Buffy, "what've we got."

"Of course" said Giles as he looked at Faith again as the Slayer nodded her head that she was going to be alright. He then turned around and opened a notepad while, at the same time, Tara was glancing at Faith who quickly wiped her eyes when she thought no one was looking. She then looked at Giles who said that everything that Travers had told them about Glory was the truth.

She was a god.

"She's from one of the more dangerous hell dimensions" said Tara as she looked at Faith who pulled her own hair back while looking up and then at her before nodding her head, "and there were three of these hellgods."

"You said one?" asked Faith.

"There are many hell dimensions" said Anya nodded her head at Faith, "all of them trying to push their way into this dimension."

"Anyway" said Giles, "two of the hellgods felt that Glory was becoming too powerful. There's something about a great war that Glory lost… and so they banished her to this dimension."

"But if she's a god" said Buffy, "then what happened to her fire powers, or ice, or lightning? I mean if she's a god then she should be able to do that.. right?"

"She didn't have those when she fought us" said Kennedy as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I imagine she would not" said Giles, "from what we can tell; she was banished into a human vessel."

"Woah, hold up" said Faith as she looked on confused, "then her powers?"

"I suppose that since she's technically half human" said Giles as he looked back at Faith, "then she only has nearly high invulnerability, and super strength… but even those aren't as potent as it could be. Remember, she's stll half human."

"Still stronger than Slayers" said Buffy.

"And insane… well, some of the time" said Anya.

"Insane?" asked Willow.

"She's not used to this dimension" said Anya, "what we found says that she needs to feed on the mental energy of humans to maintain her hold on her own sanity."

"Brain sucker?" asked Xander as he looked at his girlfriend, "she's a brain sucker?"

"Oh yea" said Anya nodding her head, "maybe that's why the insane population in Sunnydale shot up."

"Huh?" asked Faith.

"We've seen a spike in the population of those deemed to be mentally ill" said Giles, "it seems that Glory's the reason why."

"That's not all" said Tara, "the mentally ill, and even reptiles like snakes, can see what's not supposed to be there. Which means…"

"Dawn" said Buffy and Willow together as they looked at each other.

"That day at the hospital" said Willow, "the day we had Mrs. Summers scan… that guy we thought was mumbling something about Dawn being empty."

"He saw the Key" said Buffy shaking her head before she looked at Giles, "tell me there's a way to kill this thing?"

"It doesn't say" said Giles as he leaned back on his chair.

"Who's Clark Kent?" asked Faith as everyone looked at her while Kennedy rolled her eyes, "no seriously, who's Clark Kent?"

"Superman's alter ego" said Xander, "everyone knows that."

"You are really sad" said Anya as she looked at Xander who shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to find Glory's alter ego" said Tara who looked at Faith who snapped her fingers and pointed at the blonde witch, "if she's half human, then she.. she must become human at some point. I mean…"

"Her rivals put her into a human body" muttered Giles, "why? Why a human body.. unless.."

"The human body dies" said Faith, "that's the only thing that makes sense. The only reason you put someone in a human body is so that when the body dies? So does the hell bitch. I mean she must have a human body, it could be male or female, but she needs to have a human body."

"They put her in there hoping she'd die" said Willow, "but she was too powerful…"

"That's what we have too" said Anya looking at Willow, "I mean the part about her being powerful."

"She didn't stay back in her human prison" said Willow nodding her head, "that's it! She comes out and does her thing. I mean she does her brain sucking to keep her sane, maybe that's her biggest weakness. Maybe she needs that brain energy to survive? Anyway, she also fought Buffy and Kennedy in that body. But the human part of her would always come back. I mean it has to.. she was supposed to be a human."

"Plus if she remained as her crazy self" said Anya, "then we'd have even more crazy people than we do now."

"So how do we find her human self" said Buffy, "how do we tell him or her, to get out of Sunnydale? That she's got nothing here?"

"That won't stop her" said Faith quietly as Buffy looked at her, as did the others, "the human part of her? Sure, he or she will leave. But Glory knows that Sunnydale's the place to be. I'm guessing that she knows that the ritual takes place here.. and.. and there's no way to know if the god part knows what the human part knows. Unless we wanna find out the hard way? That's gonna be impossible to figure out. And she knows you, B… you and Kennedy. She's seen you guys… all of you. If she finds out that the Key is really gone, then we've got a pissed off god in our hands. We need a plan."

"And what do you intend to do if you find her human part?" asked Kennedy as she looked at Faith, "pray tell?"

"Kill him, or her" said Faith as she looked at Kennedy who was smirking at her and shaking her head, while Giles was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No killing" said Buffy.

"Ah yes" said Xander nodding at Faith, "I miss the murdering side of you."

Willow could only look at Faith, and then at Tara.. and then recall what she did to Oz. She remembered her panic when his werewolf form jumped at him. She remembered Kennedy's shouts to do something.. that he was going to kill the both of them since she was unarmed. At that point Willow panicked, time around her moved at a snail's pace.. she could hear Kennedy's screams coming from a distance while she focused on the sharp rows of teeth that was coming at her.

She panicked.

And the next thing she knew, Willow wanted to jump into the flames that engulfed Oz's body. She felt someone holding her back, she heard screams of anguish.. loud screams that turned out to be her own. She saw the shocked look on Buffy's face as she swung open the door with the tranquilizer gun in her hand.

'If only she was a few seconds sooner' thought Willow to herself as she looked down at the table in front of her, 'I killed Oz to save myself and Kennedy… I did that to the one I loved. I panicked and I killed him; forgive me Oz, but I wanted to protect myself and Kennedy. It was to protect us and…'

"We have to kill Glory's human form" said Willow softly as everyone looked at her; especially Faith whose eyes were wide open in surprise as she snapped her head in Willow's direction, Tara just closed her eyes and looked down… as did Anya after she looked at Giles who looked back at her. Buffy, Xander and Kennedy were the last ones who looked at the redhead in shock.

"Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow, a girl she never thought would advocate killing before the Slayer frowned when she remembered that she wanted Angel to drink her blood so that he could live. But there was something in Willow's eyes that looked back at the dark haired Slayer that was different, and it wasn't the same as the ones Faith had seen in her dazed state that wanted to see her dead before the Mayor's ascension, "I get that you wanted me dead back then, but.. I mean. This answer was too easy for you and…."

"Will" said Buffy shaking her head, "no."

"Don't follow her path, Willow" said Kennedy as she nodded towards Faith, "don't do it."

"I already did" said Willow softly as she looked down at the table while she played with her fingers. Tara looked over at the redhead and put a hand on her back while Kennedy rushed up to the redhead and held her hand.

"It's not the same thing" aid Kennedy softly.

"What's going on?" asked Faith, "Giles, B, Tara, Anya? What's going on? What did…"

"You shouldn't have come here" said Kennedy as she hugged Willow, but the redhead gently pushed her away, "Willow?"

"Let's take care of Glory first and…"

"No" said Faith as she got up and looked at the panic on the faces of Giles, Anya, Xander and the others, except for Kennedy; she showed contempt for Faith. Faith then looked at the anguish on Willow's face, "Willow.. what's going on? Tara?"

Faith could see that Willow opened her mouth to say something but at the last minute decided against it. She then looked away and told Faith that she was one of the people who wanted the Slayer killed to save Angel.

"Yea, I know" said Faith, "I was there.. but you said 'I already did', who did you… Red? Who did you kill?"

"She killed no one" said Xander as he stood up while Faith looked at him, and then at Willow, and then back to Xander, "she killed no one."

"Ok, Whatever" said Faith as she sat back down while she rubbed her forehead and continued to talk, "look, I'm not gonna give some excuse about Finch and Professor Worth. Finch was an accident, and the Professor was a murder.. I know that. I was ordered to kill him, and I did. Red wanted to kill me, and B wanted to kill me, to save the world… by killing me, Angel would survive and help you guys save it. Guess what? You did. B, you killed me… you saved the world; good for you."

"Faith" said Buffy shaking her head.

"No, you don't get to speak yet" said Faith looking at Buffy, "this time we're facing a god. It's why Dawn's been taken out of here. This is a god that could level cities all by herself, and she's got a whole buffet of people she can take brains from. Seven billion actually. When the month goes by, and she still hasn't found the key.. what do you think iss gonna happen? You think she's gonna say 'sorry I tried to kill you, I'll go now'?"

"She'll kill us all" said Willow.

"Yeah" said Faith as she continued to look at Buffy who was looking back at her, "B, you don't wanna kill her? That's fine. We'll do everything we can to take her down… make her so weak that she wastes whatever brain energy she's already eaten and becomes weaker, and then she becomes human. You and Kennedy, and hell… even Xander can beat on him or her even more and then give one of your speeches and walk away. You don't even have to see while I break his neck; I mean come on, I'm the murderer right?"

"We do what we can to survive" said Giles as Buffy looked back at him.

"Giles" said Buffy as she looked at her watcher.

"There are more papers we haven't translated yet" said Giles, "but let's say that Quentin was right? That if the door was opened to Glory's hell, and you had to choose between Dawn and everyone on Earth… who would you choose?"

"I don't have to answer that now" said Buffy, "Dawn's gone and…."

"Switch Dawn for Glory's human form" said Giles, "who'd you choose? In either case, the world is in danger. Glory will take her time in killing people and destroying cities. We don't even know if immortality and strength are her only powers as a half human. Buffy, we need to kill her human host."

"Tara" asked Buffy as she looked at the blonde, "you can't go along with this and… please."

"I have to think if I can live with myself after we left Glory's human form go, and then we find out she recovered and started killing in anger" said Tara, "I… I don't want to but… thousands… millions at least will die, Buffy."

"This isn't a vote" said Buffy shaking her head, "this is not a vote to kill an innocent."

"If we can weaken Glory" said Kennedy, "then I can have the Council put her somewhere far away, somewhere that…."

"Too risky" said Faith.

"Call the Council" said Buffy as she looked at Kennedy, "tell them to get something ready to contain Glory. Something powerful. Tell them I'm not playing any games with them… they said they have the power and resource? Then they must have something to contain her when she gets weak. And I mean permanent containment."

Kennedy nodded her head before she headed for the phone. In the meantime, Faith got up and took out her phone before she headed past the table as everyone was standing up.

"Faith" said Buffy who watched her sister Slayer dial a number, "what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own call" said Faith as she continued to dial a number, "I know it's hard to imagine, but I don't answer to you… and I don't take orders from you. I'll tell you this though, Glory's too dangerous to have around… even if it's with the 'oh so good' Council. She's a god… I'm guessing that the human can become Glory again even if she's extremely weak. So the first chance I get, I'm gonna take the shot."

"I won't let you, when the time comes" said Buffy, "if it comes down to it… Kennedy and I will fight you to save the human life. Even if the others think it's wrong."

Faith glanced over at Willow again and saw her flinch, while Xander put his hand on the redhead's back. Faith then looked at Buffy and sighed, just as Kennedy put down the phone and walked up to Buffy… telling her that the Council will get things ready.

"You guys do what you want" said Faith as she connected her call, "I've gotta report to the General about what we just talked about; and then I'm gonna go buy some clothes for tonight. I'll call Giles when the secure line's ready to talk to Mrs. S and Dawn."

"Faith" said Tara as Faith put the phone to her ear as she reached the door, "umm.. do you need the company?"

"If you don't mind my stinky shirt" said Faith as she looked at Tara who was walking towards her, "and I did promise pizza so… yeah… I'll be back with something."

"Good" said Anya, "I'm hungry, I'll be here."

"Cool" replied Faith as she and Tara left the shop.

"Buffy" said Giles after the door was closed behind Faith who was standing outside and talking on the phone while Tara was walking towards the passenger side of the vehicle, "we need to…."

"No killing" said Buffy as she looked at Giles, "no more deaths. No more."

Buffy then looked at Faith before she repeated herself one more time.

"No more."

TBC.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1730 hours.**

Tara was already in the SUV waiting on Faith who was talking on the phone. She looked back at the broken glass on the back seat and then at the part where the blade of the spear penetrated the center console. She then turned to the driver's side when she heard the door open and saw Faith step into the vehicle and put the phone down onto a console at the front of the vehicle. Nodding her head after Faith asked if she was set to go, Tara watched the vehicle reverse before she looked back at the metal case that was sticking out from under the driver's seat, and then looked at Faith who was holding on to the steering wheel with both her hands; Tara could tell from her body language that the dark haired Slayer had many questions that she wanted to ask, especially after Willow revealed that she killed someone.

'What so I say if she asks me?' thought Tara to herself as she looked at Faith who looked at the rear view mirror before making a turn. Tara then looked out the windshield in front of her and just stayed calm, hoping that Faith wouldn't bring it up. This was something that the Scoobies hadn't discussed; the possibility that Faith would be coming to Sunnydale after the Oz incident, and for a year it went as they hoped it would; Faith not getting suspicious about Oz 'leaving', but with the Glory situation, everything changed. Tara knew she was the one who asked Faith to come without letting the others know; so she made the decision in the SUV that it would be better for her to not to tell the truth about what Willow did… that it would be Willow's responsibility to reveal that information if she wants to.

Looking at Faith from the corner of her eyes, Tara just hoped that she would be able to forgive them; the truth was that Tara was also afraid that if Faith knew the truth, then the Slayer just leave them to their fate in anger.

'I'm sorry' thought Tara as she looked out the window.

"Tara?" said Faith as the blonde witch turned and looked at her. Tara's heart was pounding in her ears when the Slayer asked the question she feared being asked, "what did Willow mean when she said that she already killed someone?"

"I… I can't say, Faith" said Tara as Faith glanced at her, and then at the rear view mirror before making another turn, "I mean it's not my… I mean it should be Willow who tells you and.. and it's something that we should talk about after this whole mess with Glory is cleared up. I.. I'm just asking you to trust me, please."

"So" said Faith as she leaned back on her seat, Tara noticing her body language getting less tense, "let me get this straight, Red kills someone… and everyone's ok with it?"

"Faith.." said Tara when the Slayer interrupted her.

"She killed someone and…. wow, she's still got all her friends by her side" said Faith calmly, but Tara could see that the dark haired Slayer was angry, "amazing. B, Xander, Giles… all of them are ok with…"

"No they weren't" said Tara as she looked at Faith, "they… Buffy's still…"

"It's cool, Tara" said Faith as she looked at the blonde witch, and then back at the road, "you guys are her friends and doing your best to protect her. I get that… I really do. Maybe I'm just venting since… I mean I wonder where everyone went? Did anyone go to the police, or did anyone ask Willow to turn herself in?"

Tara looked at Faith and wondered if she was just asking a rhetorical question. Her mental question was answered when Faith told Tara that she really didn't care what the answer was, she wasn't going to tell the police about what happened when she finds out. Faith continued on to say that when she accidentally killed Finch, she was pushed out of the group.. effectively isolated from them.

"And it's nice to know that she's got you guys, you know" said Faith shrugging her shoulders as she stopped at a parking lot that was near the mall, "I wonder what I would be like if they rallied around me like they obviously rallied around her. I mean, even you did too.. I mean rally around her and tell her that she's a good girl, that everything was gonna be good."

Tara just looked at Faith as she turned off the engine before she reached for the handle to open the door.

"Tara" said Faith softly as she looked back at the blonde witch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to vent at you and… and I'm sure that Red had a good reason for doing what she did. Tell her that I'm glad she's got people looking out for her and… and whatever she did is between her, the Scoobies and God. I don't need to know."

"Faith, I…." said Tara as the Slayer shook her head before telling her that they needed to get going, that they had another stop to make before heading back to the Magic Box. Tara could only nod her head before getting out of the SUV and then heading into the mall. It was nearly an hour later that Faith and Tara returned to the SUV, the Slayer carrying two bags of some shirts and trousers that would get her through the evening, and most of the next day until Jonas and Teal'c arrived with some of her things.

As Faith got into the SUV, she smiled at Tara before thanking her for coming along, that it would have been boring if she had been just by herself. Nodding her head, Tara leaned back on the seat as Faith put the bags of clothes in the rear seat before looking at the blonde and telling her that the next stop would be getting the pizza's, before heading back to the home that the Air Force rented out for her. She said that she wanted to bring the guys who were installing the secured line a box of pizza and, like the General had told her over the phone before leaving the Magic Box, change the SUV with a new one that the team from the Army base would be bringing along with them.

"You're going to stay in the Magic Box until you get the call, right?" asked Tara.

"Things are kinda awkward there" said Faith, "these guys who are supposed to set up the secured line should already be at the place the Air Force rented, I mean they probably just started installing the stuff.. so I'll just hang out there and watch them do their thing, you know."

"You can stay at the Magic Box" said Tara as Faith started the engine and then pressed on the accelerator.

"Nah, it's cool" said Faith while Tara just looked at the young woman. While the both of them were engaged in small talk with Faith drove to a pizza place, Tara just kept on looking at the dark haired Slayer.. at her short shoulder length black hair, at her short sleeved toned arms, and then at her legs before realizing what she was doing. Tara mentally kicked herself before she looked away and nodded absentmindedly to whatever Faith was saying as she leaned back on her seat and looked out the windshield.

'What's with me?' thought Tara to herself as she glanced at Faith who continued to talk while driving, 'I've been thinking about Willow for so long, and… and why did I call Faith? I mean I know she's a Slayer and… and I had no idea that she'd be able to help just that I felt I needed to call her. I didn't know if she or her mom could help and… but I still called her. Did I call her because I wanted to see her or… I mean we were talking on the phone for a long time and… stop it, Tara. She's here to help. You called her because there was no other option, Dawn was in danger and you called her for help because her mother's in the military and you trust her to help. You trust that Faith the Slayer would help protect Dawn. That's why you called her… that's why.'

"Hey" said Faith as Tara shook her head and looked back at the Slayer who nodded at the building in front of them, "we're at the pizza place. You wanna stay in the car while I get the stuff?"

"Huh?" asked Tara as she looked at Faith, and then at the pizza place inside the building, and then at Faith again, "I think I was daydreaming."

"O…k" said Faith with a grimace, "glad to know I'm boring."

"No" said Tara shaking her head vigorously, "I was just thinking, and sometimes I get lost in thought. It was nothing bad, and you're not boring… jut a lot of things going on in my mind right now."

"Right" replied the Slayer, "I'll go make the orders and then I'll be right back."

Tara nodded her head as she watched Faith get out of the SUV and then walked into the pizza shop. She waited for a few minutes inside the car before the Slayer walked out again and headed to the passenger side door. Pulling down the window, the Slayer told Tara that they needed to wait for twenty minutes for their pizzas before telling the blonde witch that she'll drop her off at the Magic Box with two boxes of pizza, and then she'll go to the house that the Air Force rented and give the rest to the people who were setting up the secured line in that place.

"You could eat with us, you know" said Tara as she opened the door and stepped out and stood next to Faith as a light wind brushed past, "I really mean it."

"Yea… no" said Faith shaking her head, "I was thinking that it'll be awkward if I'm there… plus I know you guys have stuff to talk about and it'll be better if you talk about it while I'm not there."

Tara was about to open her mouth when Faith looked at her and shook her head, before telling the blonde witch that she knew it was true, that whatever they needed to talk about.. needed to be done without the one the Scoobies called the Dark Slayer.

"It's a Scooby thing" said Faith shrugging her shoulders while Tara frowned at her, "I know it is.. so I'll give those guys the pizza's, and then clean the glass out from the back seat, and hopefully they'll call me soon and I can put my stuff away."

"Oh" said Tara as she leaned against the side of the SUV while Faith looked at the store, and then at the ground, "Faith… seriously… just.. just join us. I mean I'm sure that Giles would like to talk to you and… Anya too, I'm guessing Willow too and…"

"Nah" said Faith, "give them some time to get used to the idea that I'm back in town. I'll be here for a month, or hell.. if we find out who Glory is in her human form… then we take her out; and then I'll leave Sunnydale."

"So killing her…" said Tara nodding her head.

"I know it sounds cruel" said Faith who was looking at Tara, "but I don't see another way out. B and Kennedy want to imprison her with the Council, but I'm scared that'll backfire. Still the best thing to do is get rid of her while she's human, it'll save us a lot of grief."

Tara could only nod her head as the both of them continued to talk about different things from Faith's latest paintball trip only a few days ago with Major Carter and the others, to Tara talking about her father, brother and cousin coming to Sunnydale to take her away and Buffy, Dawn, Giles and the others.. except for Kennedy who had been on patrol that night with Atwood when he was alive, standing up for her. She told the surprised Slayer, who hadn't heard about that particular bit news from Tara when she would call and talk to her, that it happened nearly two months ago.

"You should have told me" said Faith as she looked at Tara in concern.

"It… it's ok" said Tara, "I mean I'm ok now… so.. no problem."

It was then that Faith was called back into the shop to collect the pizzas; she walked in and walked back out with four boxes of the circular pieces of bread. She and Tara then got back into the SUV before heading to the Magic Box. Faith told Tara that if her father, or anyone in her family comes by again, then they'll be taught a lesson.

"I'm just gonna scare them" said Faith as Tara looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "scare them a lot."

"They won't be coming back" said Tara as she gave a small smile, "so… are you going to be staying alone in your house tonight?"

"Yea" said Faith before she looked at Tara and playfully told the blonde witch, "why? You wanna spend the night with me?"

"Huh?" asked Tara as she looked at Faith's lips before she looked up at the Slayer's eyes , "no.. I mean I was just curious.. you know? Since you're here by yourself and… maybe you'd like to stay in a public place with a lot of people around.. at least until your friends come by tomorrow. I mean, I could talk to Giles and… I mean maybe we could have a sleep-over at his apartment. Or maybe in my room on campus."

"Oh really?" asked Faith as she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you just invited me to your place? Why Tara, are you hitting on me?"

"Huh?" said Tara with her eyes wide while she thought to herself, 'YES!'

"No" replied Tara shaking her head while Faith chuckled as she looked back at the road, "I mean that there's a lot of people in the dorms, and.. and vampires still need permission to get into the individual rooms so… I mean if anything does happen then the whole floor can hear it.. so… it's just an idea, you know."

"Thanks" said Faith chuckling as she parked the car in front of the Magic Box, "but I don't wanna bother you with me staying over at your place. Anyway, tell B and Giles that I'll call 'em when the line's ready. I'm gonna go give the pizzas to the guys, and then do my stuff."

"It's no bother, you know" said Tara as she smiled at Faith while picking up two of the boxes while Faith looked through the large front window at Buffy and Willow heading to the back room while Kennedy was talking to Xander. Faith then looked at Tara and told the witch that she'll be alright. Tara nodded her head before closing the door, and then stepped back onto the curb while she looked at Faith. The blonde witch remembered the trip she and the Slayer just had in the store in the mall; the blonde witch recalled daring Faith to wear a fancy dress in the store they were in while Faith was looking for a shirt and jeans to wear for tonight and tomorrow until Jonas and Teal'c arrived with some clothes for her. After Faith got what she wanted, Tara dared the Slayer to wear a dark blue coloured dress she had seen at a section of the store.

"You just want to see me in it, don't you" said Faith with an eyebrow raised as she followed Tara to where she had seen the dress.

"I.. I mean it'd look nice on you and… I think so and…" said Tara who suddenly wondered if it was a good idea when Faith suddenly looked around and gave a giant grin before looking at Tara again. She then took a few steps towards Tara and pointed to a dress that a mannequin was wearing to her left; a silver low cut dress, with a skirt that reached mid-thigh.

"So?" asked Faith as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg while smirking at the blonde, "you see me in a dress, and I think it's only fair that I see you in a dress?"

"But.. but that's too small" said Tara as she looked at the dress that the mannequin was wearing and then at Faith again, "and…"

"Uh huh" shook Faith's head, "you dared me.. so I dare you.. and that dress you want me to wear is just as bad as the one I dared you to wear."

"But yours has shoulder straps and…" said Tara suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut earlier, "and that one's just… I mean."

"If you don't wanna" said Faith with a grin, "never dare with me, my friend. Come on, let's go back to the SUV's and get the food. I'll let you off this time on account that I think the Sunnydale heat fried your brain.. and I mean that in the most friendly way possible."

Faith then nodded at Tara before turning around and then taking two steps when she stopped; the Slayer hearing a voice saying that she'll do it.

As Tara turned around and headed for the door to the Magic Box, she smiled when she recalled telling Faith that she'll model that dress; something that made Faith turn around surprised for a few seconds before she grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Faith went to try on the dress that Tara picked out while Tara went to change into hers in adjacent fitting rooms.

"You done?" asked Faith as she looked at her reflection in the fitting room mirror and gave a small smile, wishing that Major Carter was there with her. Shaking her head, Faith turned to open the door when Tara said she was ready too before the Slayer counted down from five.

"And one" said Faith as they opened their doors at the same time and walked out to see Tara in the silver coloured strapless dress. After the blonde witch stepped out of the room, she spun around while chuckling. Tara then stopped and smiled at Faith who then spun around in her dress while the blonde looked at her up and down, and before the witch knew it… Faith was looking back at her with her hands on her hips, "you look great, Tara"

Tara looked down at herself before looking at Faith again who was smiling back at her before telling the blonde that she should get that dress, that it'll make any guy drool when they see her.

"Or girl" said Faith as she waved her hands as she turned around while Tara just looked at her, looking away onto the floor when the Slayer looked back over her shoulder, "either way you're gonna cause a lot of accidents in that."

"Thanks?" asked Tara as Faith chuckled before nodding at the fitting room and telling the witch that they needed to get going. As Faith walked into her room, she didn't notice Tara just looking at her walking into the room before she closed the door to her cubicle. That led Tara to get into her cubicle and then change out of the dress while thinking to herself what was she doing, that she may be taking it a bit too far.

"Tara" said Faith from her cubicle as Tara perked up and turned her head while she hung the dress and was putting on her jeans, "thanks. For this, I mean. I go out with my mom and her friend, Janet for shopping trips with Janet's daughter coming too. I mean they know what it's been like for me so.. anyway, I've gone for lunch with some friends I made in my classes… hah, I have college friends, never thought I'd ever say that.. anyway, with them it feels so.. I guess the right word is boring. I know we've gotta jet but… this was fun. And…"

"After its over and done with Glory" said Tara as she put on her shirt, "maybe we could have a girls day out? You, me, and others if they wanna come along… you know?"

"It's cool with me" said Faith as she walked out of the cubicle, "if we survive."

"So it's a date" said Tara as she walked out of her cubicle when Faith looked up at the blonde witch after she had tightened her belt around her own jeans. Tara then noticed the look of confusion on Faith's face before she waved her hands about and told Faith that she meant it as a lunch date, that maybe they could do something like this before the Slayer had to leave for Colorado Springs again.

Back in the present day, Faith reversed the vehicle while she saw Tara walking into the store when Giles and Anya looked up from the counter. She just looked at them asking Tara something before Giles looked out the window at her… leading Faith to wave before signalling to the older man that she'll call him soon. Faith then looked at Tara looking back at her as the blonde waved her hand, but it was the look of sadness on the blonde's eyes that made Faith wonder what was going on… what Tara wasn't telling her.

'The whole trying on dresses thing at the mall was a ruse' thought Faith to herself as she waved at Tara before she drove away, 'it's like Tara was trying to make me feel comfortable before she wanted to say something; maybe something bad, maybe it was something embarrassing… just something. But she didn't, I know she's lying about something but… but I'll give the Scoobies their space. I know they need to work through whatever's going on. Maybe they'll tell me what it is later.. maybe they won't. In the end, does it really matter?'

As she drove to her rental home, Faith just relaxed while she took in the smell of the pizzas in the passenger side seat. It took a few minutes but she soon arrived at the one story home, which wasn't too difficult to recognize since it was the one where there was an army truck parked in the driveway that led to a garage and Siler was giving orders to some personnel she recognized from the SGC.

**1340 Crescent Place, Faith's Home, 2300 hours.**

It had taken a bit longer than expected, but Siler and his team had finally completed installing everything that Faith would need in the house. Faith recalled the large army van that carried everything that General Hammond had ordered to fortify the home; from bullet proof windows that would replace the ones on the front and the back, to the fortified door and the security system that included a small camera hidden over the front and back doors that Faith could see from the monitors set up in the master bedroom; away from prying eyes. Siler also handed the Slayer a metallic case that contained a handgun and a holster. He then showed Faith how to activate the secured line to the SGC using the laptop in the master bedroom, and the password for arming the alarm system which… when triggered.. would send a signal directly to the Army base and the SG team stationed there would be sent directly to the house.

With the final thing being changing the SUV to an undamaged one, Siler and the others took the Intars as well and headed back to the Army base. In the meantime, Faith closed the door behind her and checked her new weapon before putting the safety on and then opening the weapons locker that was in a corner of the monitor room after inputting a seven digit code. She then put the weapon inside before closing it and then calling Giles who was still at the Magic Box. After talking to the Watcher who told her that he'd be there in fifteen minutes with Buffy, Faith walked over to the computer system and sat down. She then input her password which automatically connected her computer to a satellite before connecting her to a secured line at the SGC.

"Walter, set me up" said Faith as Walter's face showed up on one half of the screen, with Faith's face taking the other half of the screen. Faith then adjust her part of the screen so the video image of her from the front facing camera of the computer took up a small part of the screen, with Walter's face taking up the vast majority of the screen's real estate. The technician then nodded his head before telling Faith that they were connected to the Beta Site, and that he was going to connect her to Joyce and Dawn. Faith thanked him just as the screen went blank, and then a few seconds later she smiled at Joyce and Dawn whose faces appeared on screen. Faith smiled as Dawn screamed in joy, while Joyce chuckled; and in the background, Faith saw an open door with an Airman standing guard with his back to Dawn and Joyce.

"Faith!" said Dawn with a grin on her face, "Oh. My. God! Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Told ya it was very far away" said Faith chuckling as she put her arms on the table and leaned forwards, "you guys doing ok?"

"Yes, Faith" said Joyce as she sat next to Dawn, "thank you. When she called you, did Tara know about…. I mean all this?"

"No" said Faith shaking her head, "no one does. And…"

"General Hammond told us not to tell anyone" said Joyce nodding her head, "I know… it's just luck that you came and…"

"Tara knew mom was with the military" said Faith, "I mean if the Gate didn't exist, then you could have been sent to Antarctica for all I know. I mean you'd still been safe… most likely."

"But out here, there's no way to track us" said Joyce while Dawn seemed to be itching to say something, and she soon got her chance when Joyce stopped to take a breath.

"There's two moons!" said Dawn excitedly as she held up two fingers, "two moons!"

"Get it out of your system, kiddo" grinned Faith, a grin that faded when the young brunette asked the Slayer if she had ever travelled through the Stargate. Faith told Dawn and Joyce that she wasn't trained yet to go through the Stargate, but her training had started ever since she turned eighteen. However, Dawn was still between fits of laughter at Faith and sticking her tongue out at the dark haired Slayer which led to Faith leaning forward and raising an eyebrow, "you're gonna get it from me when you come back, pipsqueck."

"Oooh, I'm so scared" said Dawn sarcastically while Joyce giggled.

"Dawnie" said Joyce as she put her hand around her daughter's shoulders, "thank Faith for helping us, sweetie."

"She knows I'm thankful" said Dawn with a grin as she nodded her head while making faces that made Faith laugh.

"We stayed up the whole night just looking at the moons" said Joyce as she smiled at Faith, "there's a team here from NASA doing some experiments and they let us go with them. It was pretty amazing. But this is the second day, I'm guessing these guys here are going to wish we were gone when the month's over."

"Nah" said Faith as she waved her hand, "I know not many of them go back to Earth from the Beta Site for months, at least that's what mom tells me. So I think they'll want you guys to stay longer, maybe they think you know the latest news or something."

"Have you talked to your mother?" asked Joyce.

"Not yet" said Faith, "she's on a mission. But I think she'll be coming to talk to you and Dawn, Mrs. S."

"Kinda nervous about meeting her after seeing all this" said Joyce as she looked around the room, and then back at Faith, "I mean she goes to other planets and… I mean I've talked to her over the phone once. And.. I.. I don't really know what to say."

"We're just glad you're alright, Mrs. S" said Faith, "that's what she'll say.. and that's what I'm saying. You're safe. The both of you are safe."

Faith, Joyce and Dawn continued talking for ten minutes more when the doorbell rang and Faith turned to look at one of the security monitors. She saw that Buffy and Giles were at the front door before she looked at Dawn and Joyce, telling that that Buffy arrived. Faith then got up and went to open the door while Joyce and Dawn waited for Buffy.

Faith walked up to the door and then stepped aside to let in Buffy and Giles. She then nodded at the Slayer before asking her to come with her to the master bedroom where the blonde Slayer teared up at seeing Joyce and an excited Dawn waving back at her.

"Mom, Dawn" said Buffy as she rushed to the computer and looked at her family. Faith looked on as Buffy brushed her finger on the computer screen before she looked at Giles, and told him that she'll be outside to give them some privacy.

"You're her father figure, G-man" said Faith as she looked at Giles, "she needs you there with her. I'll be in the living room outside, just let me know when you guys are almost done. General Hammonds wants to talk to the both of us."

Giles nodded his head before he walked up to Buffy and started talking to Joyce and Dawn. She saw them talking together before she walked out of the room, but kept the door open. She then unfurled one of the three sleeping bags and lay it on the floor. She wanted to get a TV and a DVD player earlier that day, but with the incident with the Knights of Byzantium changed her plans.. and given that the setting up of the security system took longer than expected meant that she was going to get a TV and DVD player tomorrow. Sighing, Faith sat on the sleeping bag just as Giles walked out of the room, looked around the living room before at Faith.

"You can still stay at my apartment, Faith" said Giles as he leaned on a wall facing the dark haired Slayer, "at least until tomorrow."

"Nah, it's cool" said Faith shaking her head, "find anything else on Glory?"

"Nothing new that Quentin hasn't already told us" said Giles while Faith nodded her head, "we'll start again tomorrow. If we're right, then we need to find out who Glory's human alter ego is… we need a way to find him or her."

"Tara and Red can take care of that" said Faith, "the other stuff… I'll help you tomorrow."

"Alright" said Giles as Buffy walked out of the room, and Faith stood up; the blonde Slayer telling Faith that Joyce and Dawn needed to go since they couldn't talk for too long on the call.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Faith walking past Buffy who didn't say anything but nod her head. Faith knew that there was a limited time for the three of them to talk to each other given that they needed the Stargate to make communication between Earth and the Beta Site work; that the active wormhole meant that the SGC couldn't communicate with the off-world teams, and teams that needed to return in an emergency wouldn't be able to return. Faith looked behind her at Buffy talking to Giles before she turned to Joyce and Dawn, telling them that she was sorry they couldn't talk longer.

"We understand, Faith" said Joyce as she and Dawn waved at her, "and thanks again."

Faith nodded her head before she pressed a button that cancelled the connection to the Beta Site and Walter's face appeared on screen. She then asked Walter to cut the connection before telling him that she and Giles were ready to brief the General. Walter nodded his head before he pressed a button that disengaged the wormhole and then called General Hammond down to the control room. Faith looked back behind her and called Giles into the room.

Faith watched Buffy telling Giles that she was going to go on patrol, and then she'll be going home. The two Slayers then looked at each other before Buffy gave Faith a quick nod, and then left the house. Giles watched his Slayer closed the door behind her before turning to look at Faith; he wanted to say something but he didn't know what he could say that would ease the tension between Faith and the others. He could only hope that with Faith being in Sunnydale for a month, along with what she had shown them so far in Joyce and Dawn being alive and safe, that they would resolve their issues without major intervention.

Giles knew as he walked up to Faith that Willow and Buffy were the most badly affected of the Scoobies; and while Buffy was going to be difficult to counsel, especially with Joyce and Dawn away in a top secret place, he knew that getting through to Willow would be relatively easier. He knew from their little talk earlier that day that the redhead was dying inside… that guilt and her nightmares were slowly killing her mentally and he wanted to kick himself that he hadn't done or said anything earlier.

'I'm talking to her and Xander tomorrow as well' thought Giles to himself as General Hammond appeared on the screen, 'she's leaning on Xander because the rest of us either didn't see that she was hurting, or that we changed in how we saw her, or thought that she could get through this without being affected. All of us were fools… perhaps not Tara. She wanted to train Willow and… and I wonder what would have happened if we pushed Willow more to listen to Tara? But what's happened has already happened, we can't do anything but look forward I suppose. Willow needs help and… it's taken some time but I can start helping her. At the same time, we need to find a way to tell Faith what happened and…"

"Giles" said Faith as she poked the older man's arm bring him out of his reverie, "you ok?"

"Yes" said Giles as he shook his head before looking at the General, "sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Mr. Giles, Ellie's given me a basic rundown of what she knows earlier today" said the bald man, "and now I'd like to know every detail you know.. everything you've found out about Glory."

Giles nodded his head before telling the General everything.

TBC.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Stargate Command, 0945 hours.**

General Hammond was waiting with bated breath in the control room as the Stargate activated; and a few seconds later, SG-1 walked through the event horizon and onto the ramp, along with another dark haired older man. General Hammond then walked down the stairs at the right side of the Control Room, and then to the Gateroom where Dr. Fraiser was waiting with two other nurses she rolled the gurney forward to the bottom of the ramp. Then Jonas helped the older man, who whispered something into Jonas' ear, onto the bed before he was wheeled away by Dr. Fraiser and her team.

"Well?" asked the General as he looked at SG-1.

Their mission started the previous day when they were called back to Jonas' country of Kelowna on his homeworld. The Council wanted to restart diplomatic relations with Earth despite still not admitting to their role in Daniel's death, and the fact that they still saw Jonas as a traitor since he had stolen Naquadria from them to give to the SGC so that it could power their technology. The Kelownan First Minister told the SGC that the other two major powers on the planet were entering into a military alliance against Kelowna; meaning that a war was coming.

Back in the Gateroom, Colonel O'Neill was giving the General a quick rundown of what the Kelownan's wanted, which was military technology that the SGC denied them access to. In the meantime, the SF's were collecting the weapons from SG-1 while Major Carter was looking around the Gateroom for Faith; she knew that this was something Faith would always do, wait for her at the ramp when they were scheduled to return from a mission. Faith had been waiting at the bottom of the ramp for multiple missions, except for this one.. and for some reason the Major started to get worried.

Her thoughts immediately went back to a few months after telling Faith about the Stargate; the team was in the control room getting ready to go for a mission. Faith was with her mother to see her and the team off through the gate before she went for her physical training with Colonel Dixon when the Stargate started to dial in. All of them looked up at the gate with the Colonel asking if anyone was due back while the Iris closed shut. General Hammond then ran down the stairs just as Walter told them that there was no-one due back.

"Ummm," said the bald technician as he looked at the screen to his left, "I'm getting an IDC. It's SG-1."

"What?" asked the General as he looked at the equally confused looks on the members of SG-1 who were standing right next to him. He then realized that it could either be a team that input the wrong code, or it could really be an SG-1 from another reality, 'stranger things have happened in this command.'

"Open the Iris," said the General as he leaned in to the microphone on the console in front of him, "defence teams to the Gateroom."

Once the Iris was open, weapons fire started to come through the Gate… projectile weapon fire that made the approaching defence team take cover, with some aiming their weapons at the open Gate from the entrances to the Gateroom. The General waited a few seconds and was about to order the connection be cut when someone they never expected came through the event horizon in cream coloured blouse and pants that were stained with blood; Faith.

"Mom!" she shouted just as two shots from the other side of the wormhole went through her chest. Everyone saw the other Faith's eyes widen and her mouth open as if she was about to say something else before she stumbled forward and fell face first onto the ramp.

"No!" shouted Major Carter as she ran down the stairs followed closely by Faith, followed by the others just as the Stargate was shut down.

"Dr. Fraiser to the Gateroom, medical teams to the Gateroom" shouted Walter through the microphone while Major Carter turned Faith's body around gently, her hands and arms now covered in her blood.

"Ellie?" said the Major as she cradled the Faith who had just come through the Stargate while her own daughter stood next to her, and looked down at her bleeding doppelganger whose eyes were still tracking everyone around her… before they landed on Faith, and then up at the Major, "it's ok… you're going to be ok."

"Ye.. yea, you… you're gonna be ok," said Faith, who was still trying to get her head around what she was seeing. She then saw her doppelganger give a small smile before she started to cough up blood.

"Carter?" said the Colonel who stood next to her..

"Where's Fraiser!" shouted the Major as she looked back at the entrances, before she saw a shadow on the wall just before Dr. Fraiser ran into the room with a gurney and two nurses. The doctor then saw who was on the ramp, and gasped in surprise.. and then she looked at their Faith to make sure that there really was two of them.

"Everyone get back and…," said the doctor as she ran to where the Major was cradling Faith in her arms when the bleeding Faith interrupted her.

"As… Aschen… I…. message.. I," said the bleeding Faith as she struggled to talk while more blood was coming out of her mouth while Dr. Fraiser started her examination. Faith then noticed that there was something in her doppelganger's hand, a hand which was rolled tightly into a fist. While the Major was comforting the bleeding Faith, who was being prepared to be placed on the gurney so that she could be taken to surgery, the Faith of this reality gently held on to her doppelganger's hand which slowly relaxed. Faith then looked up at her bleeding doppelganger who was whispering something while she closed her eyes as Dr. Fraiser told her nurses to get ready to pick her up. The Major leaned forward and then closed her eyes before Faith felt the hand she was holding go limp.

"Ellie?" asked the Major as she looked down at the bleeding Faith, and then looked at her own daughter who was looking at her double.

"She's gone," said Faith as she gently lay the bleeding Faith's hand on her abdomen.

"Sorry, Sam… Ellie," said the doctor as she felt for a pulse but she couldn't find anything.

"Sam.. Ellie," said Daniel as he put his hands gently on the Major's shoulder, "I'm so sorry.. I.. I don't know what else to say."

"She… she said she finished her mission," said the Major as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I.. I don't understand and…"

"It was this," said Faith as she unfurled the piece of bloodied paper that had been in the closed hand of the bloodied Faith. She looked at it, and then shook her head before handing it to Colonel O'Neill. He read it, and then looked at Faith in surprise before reading it one more time and then handed it to General Hammond.

"Under no circumstances go to P4C-970" said the General as he looked at the signature at the bottom, and then said it was signed by the Colonel. The man then turned the paper over and read what was written on the other side with a smile, "the Aschen are assholes, D-bags, and very, very dangerous. Stay away from them at all costs. Signed, Faith 'Ellie' Carter."

"You succeeded" said Faith as she looked at her dead double while the General turned around and told Walter to strike off P4C-970 from all of their mission lists, and to strike it out of the dialling computer.

Following an autopsy later that day, Dr. Fraiser told the Major and Faith… along with the others in Sg-1 that the other Faith had bullet holes throughout her body, and the final shot that killed her severed the arteries that supplied blood from her heart to the rest of her body.

"She bled out" said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the Major and their Faith, "it's a miracle that she… she…. What I'm trying to say if that if it was anyone else, they'd be dead immediately. I'm sorry, Sam… Ellie."

The Major and Faith just held onto each other as they listened to what the doctor was saying, they held on to each other when they buried the body of the alternate Faith under the name 'Faith Carter'. The mother and daughter would go to pay their respects every year to the young woman who saved the planet. It was last year, before Daniel's death, that SG-1 arrived on a planet where they had heard the people, a group of farmers, speak of a technologically advanced race that was helping them. Initially excited that this could be a race that could be an important ally in the battle against the Goa'uld, the team balked when the people they had met called this race the Aschen… the same race that the alternate Faith had warned them about.

So SG-1 turned and left that planet, and the Aschen, to their own devices; striking that farming planet from their dialling computer as well.

Back in the present, that incident was the first thought that came to her mind as the Major looked around the Gateroom, expecting Faith to just run in so that she could surprise them.

The Major was worried.

Just as the Colonel finished his report on what they found to e a non-existent resistance movement to bring the three nations of Jonas' homeworld to the negotiating table, Major Carter turned to looked at the General who in turn was looking back at her while he was still listening to the Colonel.

It was a look that told Major Carter that she wasn't going to like whatever he had to say.

"Good job, SG-1," said the General as he stepped back and looked at all of them, "we still have some way to go with the Kelownans, especially in regards to the Naquadria… but we have a more pressing issue right at this moment."

"Sir," asked the Major as General Hammond nodded his head, signalling her to continue, "ummm… where's Ellie?"

"Yea," said the Colonel as he looked around, "she's always here to see us leave, and the first to see us come back… I mean sometimes she's late but still…. We've been here for what…."

"Ten minutes?" said Jonas as he looked at his watch and then at the worried look on the Major's face.

"All of you can go for your medical later," said the General, "we need to talk in the briefing room, now."

"Sir?" said Major Carter, "it is Ellie?"

"Ellie's fine," said the General, "but she's the reason we need to talk. Follow me."

SG-1 took off their vests, zats, and sidearm's and handed them to the awaiting S.F's before they walked out of the Gateroom, and then up to the control room, and finally to the briefing room where the General asked the team to take their seat. Once they had all sat down, the bald man took his usual seat at the head of the table and took in a deep breath. He glanced over at the Major and knew that she was going to hate what he was about to say, and that she may even scold Faith once she finds out where she was, and why she was there. He even suspected that the Major would want to speak to him in private so that she could blow off some steam.

Sighing, the bald man then began the briefing.

SG-1 listened, some in surprise and others in shock, at the chain of events that led to Faith and the General heading for Sunnydale to meet with Buffy and the others, as well as the need for them to head off the Council in getting to Dawn. The General told them that they were slightly late, that the Council had already talked to the gathered Scoobies. The man could see that Major Carter already had her hand raised so that she could ask about Dawn being the Key, and what that meant… resulting in the General telling her that he'll be getting to that soon enough. The Major then nodded her head before she leaned on the seat while she listened to the General telling them that Faith figured if Tara called them about some Key, then there had be something that could put the Earth in danger.

"And Tara didn't trust the Council with children," said the General as SG-1 nodded their heads. He then told them about getting emergency authorization from the President to send both Dawn and Joyce to the Beta Site; Dawn because she's the one in danger, and Joyce because the former was still a minor.

"Ellie's already had Miss Summers talk to them last night," said the General, "and they are safe and sound."

Before anyone could say anything, the General then went on to what Travers had told him back at the Magic Box, what Faith and Giles had told him last night on what they found out about Glory, and finally he told them about the Knights of Byzantium that was also going after the Key and had attacked Kennedy, Buffy, and Faith.

Upon hearing that Faith was attacked, the General told the worried Major, who looked up and at the bald man that her daughter was safe and sound. He told her what she had done in using the Intars to bring them down, and then taped an 'interview' which was sent over to the SGC.

"They're all getting a headache, I'd think," said the General before telling them that they were shot at the head with the Intars.

"Good girl," said Colonel O'Neill while the Major looked at the man in worry, who in turn then waved his hands saying that Faith was safe… that she did everything by the book.

"We've set her up with a home in Sunnydale that's been retrofitted with a full security system that sends an alarm to the Sunnydale Army base where we have two SG teams on standby, there's a secured line to the SGC, she has a nine milimeter with her as well as a weapons' locker which will hold the weapons that Teal'c and Mr. Quinn will be accompanying later today."

"Very well, General Hammond" said Teal'c as he nodded his head while the Major could still only listen in shock. Colonel O'Neill noticed the look on Major Carter's face and knew she wanted to say something, but he knew that she was afraid if something came out of her mouth.. it would seem as if she was being insubordinate to their Commanding Officer.

"General" said the Colonel as the Major looked up at him, "I'm sure Carter's thinking about this but… was it wise to leave Ellie alone in Sunnydale?"

"Major, Colonel, Teal'c, Mr. Quinn," said the General as he looked at all of them, and then back at the Major once again before he spoke gently, like a father talking to his daughter, "Major, I know you think I made a mistake in leaving Ellie alone in Sunnydale; that was something we never talked about when we heading to that city. The plan was for all of us to come back here, and then we'd have talked once you got back. But after what we heard about Glory, Ellie made a choice to stay as proof that Dawn and Mrs. Summers would be returned safe and sound. And that's something I agree with, I don't like it… but it was the right call for her to make at the time."

"I… I'm just worried about her, sir," said the Major as she looked at the General, who knew that she was keeping her anger in check, "being there alone after what happened to her and…. with those people. I…"

"I am aware," said the General as he looked at the Major, "she's already an adult; and while she's not under my command, she's done something that I know someone under my command would do. Tara's on her side, as I suspect is Mr. Giles and the older Miss Summers has already seen proof that her mother and sister are safe and sound. For now, Ellie doesn't have anything to worry about from her… in either case, once this operation has been completed, I'll have Ellie brought back here for her safety."

"What.. what do we know about the Key, sir?" asked the Major, her voice sounding tired.

"Just that what Travers told us was the truth," said the General, "Dawn's blood opens doorways into hell dimensions at a certain time and a certain place; that doorway remains open until the person the blood came from dies."

"Which leads us to Dawn and Mrs. Summers at the Beta Site," said the Colonel while the General nodded his head.

"But a god?" asked Jonas as he leaned forward while he was shaking his head, "I know the Goa'uld are false gods and…. I mean a real god? Is that even possible?"

"That what the evidence that was handed to Mr. Giles seems to indicate" said the General as he then told the stunned, and very quiet, SG-1 about everything he was told about Glory; her strengths, and her weaknesses.

"So she's part human," said the Major as she leaned forward, the wheels in her mind turning, "then there must be a way she takes human form and… there has to be something else."

The General then told them about the need for Glory to feed on mental energy since she's unable to tolerate being in this dimension; and thus the reason for wanting to return to her own. He then gave them the theory that Giles had about why Glory was put into a human vessel by her enemies.

"So that she can be killed" said Teal'c in a matter of fact voice, "if the human host dies, then the god dies along with it."

"We can't take her off world" said the Major shaking her head, "it's dangerous. Even if we find an uninhabited world? The Goa'uld may find the same planet.. no matter how unlikely it would be. Either she kills the Goa'uld in her weakened state, or she gets taken over by a snake… and then we have a bigger threat on our hands."

"Odds are that a god kills the Goa'uld and destroys the ship" said the Colonel, "at least based on what you told us, sir. She's got incredible strength, and immortality."

"She did beat two Slayers" said Jonas, "nearly to a pulp."

"What does Ellie think, sir?" asked Major Carter as she looked at her Commanding Officer.

"She's the one who suggested we find Glory's human form, and we kill him or her" said the General as the Major nodded her head, "Mr. Giles and some of the others agreed that it's the only way to prevent Glory from going even more insane than she probably is at this moment."

"If the month passes by and she doesn't have the Key" said Colonel O'Neill, "she could destroy everything.. you have an insane god with super strength and who knows what else."

"What does Buffy Summers say, General Hammond?" asked Teal'c.

"She wants to imprison the human part of Glory in a mystical prison of some sort, according to Mr. Giles," said the General, "with the Council."

"Nice," mumbled the Major sarcastically, "save a half human god who could end the word at anytime, but kill someone who already couldn't fight back after they were…."

"Major," said the General as Major Carter shook her head and apologized.

"Is there any way to track this Glory person, or her human host?" asked Major Carter as she rubbed her head.

"Ellie said that Miss Rosenberg and Tara are working on something," said the General, "but to be on the safe side; after Mr. Giles left… Ellie asked me to contact Jacob. She asked me to send an Atanik armband for her to use."

"That would increase all of her natural abilities," said the Major as she went deep into thought, "but for us… well, it made us act impulsively and childishly."

"Hey" said the Colonel as he looked at the Major.

"We taped Ellie to the wall, sir," said the Major with an eyebrow raised while leaning in towards the leader of SG-1.

"Oh, right," said the Colonel before turning to face the General and then agreeing with Major Carter that the armbands had made all of them childish. The Major then told General Hammond about the fact that the device released its hold on their bodies, and they had no idea on how long it could work for Faith.

The General said that he'll have Dr. Fraiser make some educated guesses based on the diagnostics that the Tok'ra had sent over after the armbands were experimented with on SG-1; however, he did say that Dr. Fraiser theorized that since Faith already had special abilities; the armband may work nearly immediately since her body's already used to having power. He added that Dr. Fraiser wasn't sure how the mystical parts of a Slayer would react with the armband.

"But she's guessing that Ellie would have a power boost for maybe four to six hours at best," said the General, "and then it would fall off. As you know, her immune system's far better than a normal human's so, it could fall off even before that."

"It'll be able to fight off the virus that much faster," said the Major while General Hammond nodded his head in agreement, "so in the meantime she'll be supercharged."

"It may be enough," said the General, "but then again, it may not be enough. I want a contingency plan in place; Major?"

"Sir," said Major Carter, "we haven't even measured how strong Glory is.. I mean if she's a god, And she has the strength of a god; then even as a half human.. I mean.. I don't know how we can even measure that. The best thing to do would be asking the Asgard, or the Nox for help."

"No luck with the Asgard," said the General shaking his head, "they've been out of contact for the past week; I even tried calling them last night after taking to Ellie but no response yet. The Nox? We could give them a try, but I was thinking more along the lines of permanent containment. If we can't kill her, and if we don't have the time to wait for her to become her human self… we need something else."

"A prison" said Jonas, "if we can't get to Glory when she's a human…. let's say that Ellie uses the armband but Glory still hasn't turned human… then we put her into a prison."

"She'll break out of a prison, that the whole problem thing that Buffy wants the Council to do" said Colonel O'Neill just as Jonas made a signal to the man that he had an idea.

"Not just any prison" said the alien who was sitting next to Teal'c who had his hands on the table, "using the same trinium alloy that makes up the Prometheus' hull, can we develop a prison? I mean it's not anything permanent, just strong enough for Ellie to push Glory into the prison… and then beam the prison into a Goa'uld cargo ship that can be remotely sent into hyperspace towards a black hole."

"We lose the ship, and… well, Glory's a half human god," said the Major, "I don't see how she can escape a prison as powerful as a black hole. The intense gravity should be enough to kill her… and she needs to breathe in outer space.. at least I'd think so. If what they found is right, and Glory is half human… then there is a shot that we could get rid of her that way. The problem will be finding a black hole that's close enough to be reached through Hyperspace.. we wouldn't want Glory escaping the prison while she's in hyperspace. I doubt if she knows how to fly a Goa'uld ship… but there is the risk."

"Which is why we need a black hole that's nearby" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, sir" said the Major.

"So the trinium alloy?" asked the General.

"I can have a single door prison ready, sir," said the Major, "I'll check with Area 51."

"Teal'c," said the General, "can you have Master Bra'tac send us a cargo ship? One he won't miss?"

"Indeed, General Hammond," said the Jaffa, "I will speak to him once we have completed this briefing."

"Good," said the General, "that's our contingency plan in the event that Ellie, and the others are unable to make any headway in taking down Glory. Now, on to this third party… the Knights of Byzantium."

The General told SG-1 about what Giles reported that Travers wanted in exchange for the Council to talk to the leader of the Knights of Byzantium. Before the Major and the Colonel could say anything, the General told everyone that Giles had told the man that he was not getting Faith; which meant that the people in Sunnydale didn't have any protection against the Knights if they decided to attack again.

"The President's already talked to the Prime Minister about this," said the General, "and he'll be speaking to Mr. Travers…. Telling him to run interference with the Knights. Although I suspect that Mr. Travers has his own agenda. Anyway, here's what we're going to do… I want Teal'c and Jonas to collect Ellie's things.. including clothes which I need Major Carter to pack, and her laptop. In addition, I'm authorizing the both of you to take a case of three Zats. One for the both of you, one for Ellie with the nine milimeter going to Teal'c. I want a case of P90's and M16's with armour piercing rounds to be taken with you in the event that.. well, in the event that they're needed. I'm not sure if they'll work against Glory, but it's something to use until the big guns from the Army base can reach you. Use our secondary cover stories for the zats if anyone asks questions."

The General then looked at Major Carter and asked her and Colonel O'Neill to head to the Beta Site and just talk to Joyce and Dawn.

"They're excited," said the General, "but Mrs. Summers is nervous as well given the circumstances. Just talk to her, Major… Colonel."

"Understood," said the Colonel while Major Carter just nodded her head.

"Teal'c, I need you to take your Tretonin with you," said the General, "I'm putting SG-1's missions on a month long hold until we get this mess sorted out. We'll be having the three British teams take over in the meantime. Teal'c and Mr. Quinn will be in Sunnydale for a month acting as Ellie's back-up; Jack, I need you to stay here… you have a month's worth of reports past due; and Major… I need you at Area 51 to supervise the creation of the prison from what we have of the alloy. I want everything done in under four weeks; and Major? Once the prison's been set up… I want you in Sunnydale. Be with Ellie. Jack, you too."

"Understood, sir" said the Major while the Colonel nodded his head.

"Now" said the General as he leaned back on his chair, "there is something else that we need to talk about. I talked to the President after I returned from Sunnydale; it was about something that Tara mentioned when she called. Something about she and the others having to sign Non-Disclosure Agreements."

"Sir?" asked the Colonel confused, "you saying there was something classified going on in Sunnydale?"

"Yes," said the General as he nodded his head, "apparently the Army's been keeping a secret Demon Research unit since the 1930's."

"What?" asked the Colonel as Teal'c and Jonas looked at each other.

"Sir?" asked the Major, "you're serious?"

"Yes," said the General, nodding his head, "this Demon Research Initiative's mission was to capture and research demons for military purposes. The President's just read me in, and he's given me authorization to read you in. Apparently, Miss Summers was a member of this Initiative for a few days before she quit."

"What happened to the Council not allowing Slayers to work for the military, sir?" asked the Major.

"We took down the eyes and ears of the Council in the Pentagon" said the General, "they had no idea that Miss Summers was working for the military, and evidence shows that the new Slayer and her Watcher knew about this as well.. but they worked together to bring down an escaped experiment; a human-demon hybrid that was created without authorization."

"I bet it was" said the Colonel as he looked at the General.

"So they experimented on these… things?" asked Jonas, "these demons?"

"Looks like it" said the General, "but they didn't just stop at demons. They ran unauthorized tests on their own soldiers."

"What?" asked the Colonel as he furrowed his brow, "General? Please tell me that seeing the inside of a cell, if not… I know the perfect planet to send them to."

"The soldiers are safe now, most of them at least" said the General, "most of the persons responsible are.. well.. I don't know."

"Nice" said the Colonel before he shook his head.

The General then continued, "while they all signed NDA's, believe it or not, Miss Summers has high level clearance; but not the need-to-know classification needed to find out about the Stargate Program."

"It can be said that they do not trust the military, General Hammond," said Teal'c while the General nodded his head.

"Before we knew the facts, Ellie suggested that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill not go to Sunnydale" said the General, "but after everything I've learned.. after everything we know now, I still want all of you to go. Mr. Quinn and Teal'c are up first, and then Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, once the prison's been completed."

He then continued and told them that the Scoobies were the ones to stopped the experiment that went wild, and that they did save the world; at least Sunnydale from the experiment causing more terror. He also said that while many soldiers lost their lives, Buffy and her friends did manage to save some military personnel and scientists.

"Even so, sir," said the Major, "it doesn't excuse…"

"No, it does not," said the General, "but what we have here are individuals who have had no help, both in terms of resources and counselling from what I've managed to infer from what the President's told me. So we need to be very careful with them; Teal', Mr. Quinn, is that understood?"

"Yes" said Jonas nodding his head.

The bald man then looked at Teal'c and told him that he'd like Bra'tac to bring in the ship through Hyperspace to Earth so that it could be fitted with a remote, "and then he'll fly the ship, with the prison inside the cargo hold to Sunnydale where it'll be parked while cloaked in the Sunnydale dessert and he'll be brought to the safe-house. He'll be kept away from the other Slayers and Tara because of his symbiote, and… well… let's hope we can do this without his help."

"You all know what you have to do, get to it" said the General nodding his head before the others got up to leave.

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1045 hours.**

Willow was sitting next to Kennedy at the table in the Magic Box pouring over more papers in the file that the Council had given them. It was the previous night that the redhead was talking to Buffy in the back training room, in fact it was Willow who asked the blonde Slayer if she could talk to her. Now, as she looked at Buffy who was sitting across from her and looking at the papers in front of her with her head cradled in her hand, Willow thought about the conversation they had.

It was just after Faith had dropped off Tara after the dark haired Slayer bought some clothes; Willow and Buffy had gone into the back training room with the redhead heading for the couch in the corner of the room before she sat down on it, while Buffy just paced around with her arms crossed over her chest. Now that they were alone, Willow didn't know what to say… she knew that things had changed between them and now; now everything that happened with Dawn, the unexpected arrival of Faith, and the whole truth about Glory… Willow wanted something familiar once again.

She wanted Buffy the best friend back.

"I made a mistake, Buff" said Willow softly as she looked up at Buffy who stopped pacing and looked back at her, "I made.. no, a mistake's too easy to call it. I killed the person I loved, I killed Oz and… and you have no idea how it feels, Buffy."

"Will," said Buffy shaking her head, "no.. please, just…"

"I know things changed between us, I know that and….," said Willow as she trailed off and looked at the ground, "I want things to be how they used to be and… Buffy, I don't know if what I did was in self defence. I… I panicked and… and I lashed out. I'm human and… I know you hate me and I can't take it anymore. It's hurting me so much that…"

"I told you, Will" said Buffy as she looked at Willow who was looking up at her, "I told you to be careful, Giles told you to be careful; for God's sake even Tara told you to be careful. I was there when you… when you went off on her. You went off on all of us and… and Tara said she'll train you. You promised all of us that you'll do what she said… that you'll take in our feelings about how you're damaging yourself with magic and.. and you still went behind our backs and trained with Atwood?!"

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she wiped her tears away while she was shaking her head as Buffy calmed down.

"And then you used that… that… oh God, Will.. you use what Atwood taught you to.. to kill Oz" said Buffy as Willow covered her eyes with her hands while her body shook and Buffy wiped the tears in her eyes when she remembered the burning body of the human Oz, his wolf form gone after he died, "you could have used a protection spell or… or a shield or… damn it, he died, Will."

"I know" said Willow, her voice breaking, "you think I don't see his face every single day? You don't think I see you looking at me like I…. Damn it, Buff…. I don't know if what I did was murder or self defence. I.. I used the first spell that came to my mind and.. and I was terrified. Kennedy was terrified.. we both would have died and.. I had no choice… I had no choice and.. and then you pushed me away from your life and all I had left was Kennedy and magic. That's all I had, Xander doesn't understand how lonely I feel Buffy… I feel so alone that… that it's like I want to just get away from here and don't look back."

Back in the present at the Magic Box, Willow glanced over at Kennedy and wondered how would have things had changed if she hadn't come to Sunnydale. She knew Veruca wouldn't have died since it was the Slayer who broke her neck just as she started to morph, before the she-wolf could have attacked Willow.

'Maybe Oz would have come in and stopped Veruca,' thought Willow to herself as she looked at the pieces of paper and then looked at Buffy again, then at Tara who was sitting next to Faith at the top of the stairs. She then looked at Anya and Xander together at the table while Giles was helping a customer; and then Willow looked at Buffy again when there was a ringing sound coming from the second floor. Willow looked up as Faith took out her cell phone, looked at the caller I.D before quickly getting up to the surprise of Tara and then rushing down the stairs. Everyone looked as she jumped the last five steps before turning her phone on and then running out the door; the last thing anyone heard was a squeaky voice saying, "Hi, mom."

Willow looked at Faith who had one hand on her head as she talked to her mother on the phone, and just looked on while Faith seemed like she was pacing outside while listening. Willow then heard Kennedy sniggering as she looked at another piece of paper; the redhead glanced at her girlfriend, and then looked at Buffy.. who was looking back at her.. before nervously looking back down at the paper on the table in front of her. Willow then looked back down at her papers as she once again recalled the events of the previous day.

"Giles said that I need to admit everything to the people I love," said Willow as she looked up at Buffy; the both of them in the back training room, "I'll be going to Oz's grave with Xander later."

"Xander said you haven't been there yet," said Buffy softly as she sat next to Willow, "you weren't even there for the funeral."

"I was… am a coward" said Willow as Buffy just sniffled and looked down at the floor, "I want to tell him how sorry I am and… and that I wish I didn't do anything, that… that I was stupid for not listening to Tara, to Giles, to him. I want to tell him that I've bottled up everything inside me and… and it's making me feel worse. But Giles said that feeling will pass.. that this is just the first step in many. I want to tell Oz so many things, Buffy… I want to tell him that I loved him, that I wanted to have children with him, that I shouldn't have run away like I did when I found out about him and Veruca, and… there's so many things that I wanna say."

Buffy just nodded her head and listened to Willow silently.

"And now," said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "I want to say I'm sorry, Buffy. I've made so many mistakes in my life, my biggest was not trusting you of all people. I was wrong not to listen to you, I wrong in making you lie for me, I was wrong in… in… everything. I lost you, I know that.. and I'll do everything I could to win you back; to win back your trust in me and I know it's not gonna be easy."

"Will" said Buffy as she shook her head.

"I know you see me like you see Faith," said Willow as Buffy snapped her head towards the redhead and shook her head.

"No" said Buffy, "I… I'm disappointed in you that you never trusted me ,Will. I told you that you'll be fine if you take this whole magic thing slow; I told you that Tara was right, that Giles was right.. and you promised me that you wouldn't go to Atwood to learn advanced magics. You promised me, Tara, and Giles, but you went to him anyway. That's why.. that's why I… I don't know how much I can trust you, Will. It's because of that reason; and then you tell us that you've been working for the Council behind our backs. What did you want us to think, but…. damn it, Will… I never said that you're like Faith. She killed two people."

"I murdered the man I loved" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "Buff, he's dead because of what I did, and…"

"It was self-defence," replied Buffy as she leaned in towards Willow and put both hands on the redhead's cheeks.

"I took a life," said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "I.. I need to tell her the truth."

"No," said Buffy shaking her head, "Will, you can't. She's unstable and…"

"Maybe after this whole Glory thing is done," said Willow, "but… but she was Oz's friend. I'd sometime listen to him after I sneaked back from training and… and they were happy. You know? They talked to each other every day and then… then I asked everyone to lie because I didn't want to be like her.. I didn't want to admit that. But the truth Is that I am like her; I'll take full responsibility for my actions, Buffy. I have to.. I can't live like this anymore; I'll tell Mrs. Summers and Dawn what happened when they come back."

"Willow" said Buffy.

"After everything, I'll turn myself in" said the redhead.

"No" said Buffy, "Will, what're you going to tell the cops? That you killed your boyfriend because he turned into a werewolf and came after you?"

"I'll think of something" said Willow, "but I…"

"No" said Buffy as she hugged the redhead, "you're not gonna go to the police or… I'll tell Giles and…"

"I have to accept what I did, Buffy" said Willow as she whispered into Buffy's ear before the blonde looked into Willow's eyes, "I have to; I can't take this guilt and… and…."

Willow just looked at Buffy before she said just a few more words.

"I'm sorry" said Willow before she leaned forward and kissed Buffy, whose eyes were widened in surprise before Willow pulled back and looked at the blonde terrified, "I.. I don't know why I did that."

"Umm… ummm…. foods here" said Buffy.

"Yea, food" said Willow as the both of them got up, "food… low blood sugar so need food… yeah… let's go."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she led the way out of the back training room.

Back in the present, Willow looked at Buffy again; the blonde looking back at her. Willow then looked out at Faith who seemed to sigh before she took a deep breath and then put her phone into her pocket. The redhead saw the dark haired Slayer then walk back into the shop where a concerned Giles asked her if everything was alright.

"That was mom" said Faith.

"She need you back?" asked Kennedy as Willow glanced at the young woman, and then at Buffy who sighed before shaking her head and telling the group she needed to go for a walk.

"No" said Faith in response to Kennedy, "just wondering why I came here alone.. you know, the usual things mothers worry about. Anyway, two of her friends are coming by to.. you know.. watch my back. So yeah, all's all good now. I'll be upstairs."

Faith glared at Kennedy and then at Xander, and Buffy who turned around to look at her before she ran up the stairs. Buffy saw Faith smile at Tara, who smiled back at her, before sitting down and then started their work. The blonde Slayer then looked at Willow, who was looking back at her before she gave a small smile.. and then left the Magic Box for a walk.

TBC.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Stargate Command, 1045 hours; after the briefing with General Hammond.**

With the long briefing on Faith's mission to Sunnydale in regards to Dawn and Glory, the Knights of Byzantium, and then on the work of the Initiative in Sunnydale last year completed; Major Carter and SG-1 headed out of the briefing room and towards the infirmary with Colonel, Teal'c, and Jonas by her side. The three men dared not speak a word since they could sense the Major's anger at Faith being in Sunnydale alone, so it was up to the Colonel to sigh and take the Major's hit.

So he opened his mouth.

"Carter," he said, "you know Hammond's right. Ellie did the right thing by staying in Sunnydale. If she didn't, then maybe Dawn and Mrs. Summers wouldn't have agreed to our help; or maybe Buffy would have insisted that Dawn go with the Council who could have done… well, you of all people know what they're capable of."

"I still don't like it, sir," said the Major as she continued walking with Colonel O'Neill next to her, with Jonas and Teal'c a respectful distance away, "she shouldn't have been allowed to make that call. After.. after what happened, she promised that she wouldn't…."

"Carter," said the Colonel, "she's a Carter… you guys do what you think is right."

"I follow orders, sir," said the Major as they passed a telephone when the Colonel suddenly stopped as did Major Carter, Teal'c, and Jonas.

"I know you're upset, Carter," said the Colonel as Major Carter stood in front of him and looked into his eyes, almost immediately regretting what she just told her commanding officer, "but Ellie's gonna be alright. She took care of herself, she's got some allies there… and soon she's getting the big guy, and Jonas."

"Indeed, Major Carter," said Teal'c as he bowed his head while Jonas nodded excitedly.

"It's hard thinking of her being there alone, sir," said the Major, "and I apologize if I sounded insubordinate."

"You've got a right to be pissed as a mother," said the Colonel as he gently grabbed her shoulders and then turned her to her left side until she was facing the telephone on the wall a few steps away, "while we're gonna get going for our check-up, I want you to call Ellie. Make sure she's safe; say your peace… and then we'll do what we're supposed to do."

"I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will want you to talk to Ellie before anything else, Major," said Jonas as Major Carter just looked at the phone and then at Colonel O'Neill before nodding her head and then walked towards the phone. She then told Jonas and Teal'c that she'll see them at the infirmary, and then once they're done… she'll take them to her house so that she could pack a bag for Faith; a bag that she'll be handing to them.

Jonas and Teal'c nodded their heads before leaving with Colonel O'Neill who patted the Major's back, before gently pushing her towards the phone. Major Carter looked back and thanked the Colonel before he shrugged his shoulders, and then turned around and walked down the hallway. In the meantime, Major Carter walked towards the red coloured phone, picked it up and then dialled a number. She leaned back against the hallway wall while she heard the phone on the other side of the line ringing as Faith, who was translating papers next to Tara while the others were seated at the table on the main floor of the Magic Box, took out her phone.. looked at the caller I.D, and then quickly got up and rushed down the stairs while heading for the main entrance.

Back in the SGC, Major Carter was patiently waiting when the line was connected. She smiled when she heard her daughter squeak over the phone.

"Hi, mom," Faith said over the phone while a bell chimed in the background when she opened the door to the Magic Box, before she walked towards her SUV, "umm…. Nice day?"

"Ellie Carter," said the Major as she frowned over the phone, "what the heck do you think you're doing? You know how worried I was when you weren't here? And that's not to even say anything about the thoughts going through my head when General Hammond told me that you're in Sunnydale… alone; and you volunteered to stay."

"I know, mom," as she paced the area in front of the car with her hand on her head, "I know I should have told you what I was gonna do, and I would have. But this happened out of the blue. I mean I thought we could get here before the Council.. but there were delays. Anyway, Tara told me what was going on with Dawn, and I told Uncle George; then we got here and.. yeah. I know you're mad, mom… but Dawn's just a kid and.. and I thought it was better to stay to prove to Buffy that Dawn and Mrs. S. were gonna be safe."

"General Hammond already told me, Ellie," said the Major as she ran her hand through her blonde hair, "I'm just worried, you know. I mean if it were anywhere else, I'll kind of be alright with it because I know you can look after yourself. But in Sunnydale? After everything that happened… you can understand why I'm a bit… you know."

"I know, mom," said Faith as she leaned on the front of the SUV, "I'm alright. Uncle George told you everything?"

"Yeah, he did," said the Major nodding her head.

"I talked to Mrs. S last night," said Faith, "she's nervous about meeting you and stuff so… please just talk to her? She's been wanting to talk to you face to face for a long time."

"Yeah," said Major Carter as she hung her head while holding the phone to her ear, "Colonel O'Neill and I will be heading to the Beta Site after I pack some stuff for you. You need your laptop?"

"Yea" said Faith nodding her head, "I've called my professors and everything.. told them I'll be away on a family emergency; so I've got tonnes of work to do.. fun, fun."

"I'll reschedule our counselling session," said the Major in regards to the family councillor that she and Faith have been seeing over the past year and a half every month; the same person that Dr. Fraiser had recommended the Major and Faith to who was an expert in family reunifications. The Major then told Faith that Teal'c and Jonas will be sent to Sunnydale with weapons, and her clothes and laptop.

"I got it, mom," said Faith, "and I'm sorry about making you worried."

"You did make me worried," said the Major who then sighed, "but…. but General Hammond was right, you did what any of us would have done."

"And I'm not gonna be alone," said Faith, "I've got the big guy, and Jonas coming in."

"I'll be heading to Area 51 to oversee the construction of a prison for Glory. It a contingency plan," said the Major, "Jonas and Teal'c will fill you in. Once that's ready, Colonel O'Neill and I'll join you."

"Sweet," replied Faith with a small smile.

The Major then went into asking Faith if she had eaten, what time she went to sleep, what time she woke up, and what she had for breakfast; as well as various other questions that Faith answered as she smiled at the concern in her mother's voice.

"Everything's fine, mom," said Faith smirking, "oh, get the big guy to bring his DVD box sets."

"I will," said the Major as she prepared to put the phone down, "I gotta go get my check-up done, Ellie. I'll talk to you again really soon, alright?"

"Alright, mom," came the reply.

"Love you," said the Major.

"Love you, mom," said Faith before she disconnected then call, and then looked at her phone and smiled. Putting the phone in her pocket, Faith then walked back into the Magic Box.

**Beta Site, Mess Hall, 1215 hours.**

It had been a few minutes earlier that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill came through the Stargate to the Beta Site and met Colonel Pratt who was the base commander. The Colonel welcomed both of the members of SG-1 as they walked down the stairs of the Stargate pedestal in the open clearing that was surrounded by greyish buildings. The three of them walked past scientists and Airmen, a few SG teams and some S.F's before they arrived at the Mess Hall. Colonel Pratt led the two of them into the relatively large area that was currently full of people who were having their lunch; some of whom looked at both the Colonel's, nodded their heads, and then got back to their meal.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at a two person table that had Joyce's back to them, while Dawn looked up from her tray of food and her eyes widened, and then a smile developed as she excitedly waved at the two Colonels. Wondering what her daughter was doing, Joyce turned around and smiled at Colonel Pratt, and then at Colonel O'Neill, and then she noticed the short haired blonde woman who was walking next to Colonel O'Neill.

'That's Faith's mother,' thought Joyce to herself as she stood up.

"Mrs. Summers," said Colonel Pratt as he motioned towards Joyce, "this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"We've actually met," said the Colonel as Colonel Pratt nodded his head while Colonel O'Neill said hi to Dawn.

"And this is Major Samantha Carter," said Colonel Pratt as the Major gave a small smile while she shook Joyce's hand, before she waved at the excitedly waving Dawn who then asked the Major if she had seen other alien life, and where was her previous mission, and if there were really blue skinned females out there, and if she and the Colonel be leaving again soon for another mission. Joyce looked at the Major and gave a small smile before looking at Dawn, who was asking even more questions until Colonel O'Neill stopped her, and then told her to take a breath.

"Colonel," said Colonel Pratt as he looked at Colonel O'Neill, "I leave them in your capable hands, Mrs. Summers… Miss Summers, Major."

"Thanks, Colonel," said Joyce as Colonel Pratt nodded his head while Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill nodded at him, before he left the Mess Hall.

"So," said Colonel O'Neill as he rubbed his hands together and looked at the finished food on the two trays, and then looked at the nervous Joyce, and then at the suddenly nervous Major before looking at Dawn again, "how about some cake? We let your mom, and Carter talk, and we get some desert and I'll tell you what you wanna know… up to a point."

"Cool," said Dawn as she excited rushed past Joyce, but then stopped and looked back at the older blonde and asked her if she could have some cake.

"Fine," said Joyce with a sigh, "but only one slice."

'Thanks, mom," said Dawn before she turned to the Major and told her that going through the Stargate was absolutely cool. The Major chuckled before telling the young brunette that she thought so too before Dawn followed Colonel O'Neill to the tables at one end of the Mess Hall where four types of cake were kept; leaving the Major and Joyce alone at the table.

"So," said the Major as she looked at Dawn, "you have a beautiful daughter."

'You have a beautiful daughter?' thought the Major to herself as she closed her eyes and grimaced before she turned and looked at the older blonde woman who was looking over Major Carter's shoulder at Dawn choosing between different slices of cake, and then at the Major herself while unaware that the younger blonde was kicking herself mentally for what she just said.

"One of two," said Joyce as she looked at Major Carter, "umm… I was hoping that we could speak in private, Major?"

"Please, call me Sam," came the reply before Joyce asked Major carter to call her by her first name as well. With Dawn and Colonel O'Neill heading back, Joyce and the Major walked towards the side door along one of the pre-fabricated walls and opened the door to a sunlit day as they stepped out onto the grass. The Major then closed the door behind her as the two women walked around to the front of the building in silence, before they walked to an empty bench off to one side of the Mess Hall building and sat down facing each other.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child," said Joyce as she put her hands on the table that was situated between the two benches, "if Faith didn't come when she did… I mean, we were told that Tara called her back to Sunnydale and.. and if she didn't come, then the only other choice would have been the Watchers Council. And… and now I think that if Dawn had left with them, then I wouldn't see her ever again."

The Major just took a deep breath before she looked at Joyce, who was looking down at her hands on the table. Major Carter had a lot of things she wanted to tell the older blonde now that they were face to face. The truth has been that Major Carter too was nervous about meeting the older woman… even though she didn't want to admit it before. She was nervous because she didn't know if she could control herself when they finally did meet, all the Major thought was that Faith was alone in Sunnydale… and that no adult was taking care of her. She wanted to demand an explanation from Giles and Joyce, and she was nervous that she would just blurt something out without thinking.

'Calm down, Carter,' thought the Major to herself, 'just calm dawn; take it easy. The main goal here is Dawn's safety.. that's the reason she's here.'

"She told me you were nervous," said the Major as Joyce looked up at the younger blonde, "Ellie told me that you were nervous; but don't be, the Colonel, me, and the rest of the team have already been briefed by General Hammond on Glory.. and you're safe. Dawn is going to be safe here, and…"

"That was one thing I was nervous about," said Joyce as she looked at the Major's blue eyes, "the thing I was most nervous about was what do I tell you when I meet you."

'I know,' thought the Major to herself as she recalled talking again to Faith before leaving for the Beta Site.

"I see," said the Major as she nodded her head.

"I know what you're thinking," said Joyce as the Major just listened, "as a mother, you're thinking the same thing that I would be thinking if Buffy and Dawn were in the same situation as Ellie… I mean Faith. You're thinking why I didn't do anything to help."

"The thought did go through my mind," said the Major nodding her head while Joyce only managed a small smile.

"I knew nothing about Slayers, demons, vampires, until Buffy's Junior year of High School," said the older blonde as she told Major Carter about what happened in Hemery with Buffy, then she talked about putting Buffy into an asylum for saying that the gym that she burned down was full of vampires, followed by her being let out a few months later and then Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn moving to Sunnydale.

Joyce stopped when she noticed the shocked look on the Major's face before she told the younger blonde that putting Buffy into the asylum was one of the lowest points in her life. Joyce said that she didn't believe Buffy, "I mean, who would believe something like that? I mean Buffy was telling me that the gym was full of vampires. It was the lowest point of my life… at least it was what I thought was the lowest point of my life."

"I found out that she was the Slayer when she stopped an apocalypse that was… it's a long story that I still don't fully understand," said the older blonde as she looked at the Major, "but when I found out… I didn't know what to do. I was confused, I was scared for Buffy… Dawn was jealous that her older sister had this destiny but I couldn't understand this whole Slayer situation. Then when Buffy tried to leave to fight again, I told her to stay.. to stay in the house where it was safe. But she left and I told her that if she left the house, then she can't come back."

"I see," said the Major softly.

"She was in L.A for four months after that," said Joyce, "and then she came back and.. and I tried to understand this whole Slayer situation. And then, there was Faith who came out of the blue. I… I honestly didn't know what to do. If I knew then what I know now about what Slayers go through, I would have changed so many things. Faith and Buffy would be living in the same house with me and Dawn, and… and I know I didn't do that; there's really no excuse for that."

"It's a lot to take in," said the Major as she looked at Joyce before looking all around her, and then back at Joyce, "even with all this; even with travelling to other planets through the Stargate.. it's still a lot to take in for me."

"You're already dealing with the unknown," said Joyce, "Buffy's situation… I know it's not an excuse but… but it overwhelmed me."

"It's understandable," said the Major as she looked at the table, wondering what she'd do in the older blonde's place if she wasn't part of the Stargate program and suddenly had to deal with the supernatural, "I'd do the same thing as you if I didn't know about all this."

"I know Giles feels he should have done more too," said Joyce, "but the both of us failed Faith, and… and I know what happened between Buffy and Faith. Richard, Kennedy's former Watcher told us what happened; all I can say is that I wish I could have done something back then. But hindsight's always twenty-twenty."

"Yea," replied the Major nodding her head, before she sighed and then started fiddling with her fingers, "I was… am… angry; I mean…"

"I understand," said Joyce as she looked down at her own hands, "we could have done more, but we didn't."

"It's going to take time," said the Major as Joyce nodded her head, saying that she understood the younger blonde would need time to let go of her anger, and in the meantime Joyce thanked the Major for what she was doing to help Dawn, again. It was something that Major Carter said was something that they did.. something that Faith thought would be best to protect the Earth. She told Joyce that two of her team was headed to Sunnydale to provide Faith with backup, and that she was heading to another site on Earth to start on a contingency plan.

"She's a brave girl," said Joyce with a small smile, "Faith, I mean. You should be proud of her."

"I am," said the Major nodding her head before telling the older woman once again that she was going to be safe at the Beta Ste with Dawn, and that once Glory was taken care of.. Joyce and Dawn would be returned home.

"Please watch out for the others?" asked Joyce.

"They'll be alright, Joyce," said the Major as she nodded her head.

TBC.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1150 hours.**

Faith could sense it as she sat down next to Tara while they continued their translations; she could sense the tension in the air as she glanced over at Kennedy, who hated her for daring to stand up to the Council; then she looked at Xander who seemed to not like her because of the incident where she nearly would have been responsible for killing all of them if Buffy didn't kill her, and because she assaulted him the night that she was later forced to Angel's mansion, just before she was then kidnapped by Wesley and the Council's Special Operations Team; then there was Anya.

Faith had no problem with Anya, the only thing that Faith got from her was a tingle in the back of her spine, and brutal honesty. At least when it came to Willow and the others.

'And then there's you, Red,' thought Faith to herself as she glanced over at Willow who was sitting next to Kennedy, but giving a small smile to Buffy, 'what's with you? You were there when B killed me, and you were happy about it.. but now, you've gone all quiet. I'm trying to figure out who it is that you killed but no one comes to mind. And it's fucking hard to imagine that you of all people could have blood on your hands.'

Faith then glanced at Buffy who gave a small smile to Willow before turning to tell Giles that she was going for a walk. As she walked towards the door of the Magic Box, Faith's senses triggered as she sat up when Buffy stepped back a few steps just as the door was slammed open and someone with a black overcoat covering the head and shoulders rushed in; and the person's body was smoking… literal smoke was wisping from the body which stopped at the small stairs that was only a few feet away from the table. She saw Buffy frown and then slam the door shut and go back down the stairs as Kennedy got up from her seat, grabbed the man who was now standing straight after he uncovered his head, and then wiped down his coat. Kenned then grabbed him by the collar and then slammed him against the bookcase. Faith noticed the bleached hair, and then realized who this person was just as Xander too got up and walked towards Buffy; Spike, the vampire that Buffy had told her about when they first met.

"Spike," said Giles as he fixed his glasses after he walked around from behind the counter while Kennedy pushed Spike against the bookshelf again.

"What the hell, are you doing here?" asked Kennedy as Spike roughly pushed her away.

"I went by the Slayer's house to make sure that Joyce and Dawn were alright," said Spike, "got worried that maybe Glory got to them to get at Buffy, but they weren't there. Had to move back underground to get here; so here are they? Out of town?"

"The both of them are safe," said Giles as he sighed before heading over to the counter again and turning around, leaning against it, "they're with the American Air Force at a secret location."

"And no one bothered to tell me?" asked Spike as he looked at the people in front of him while he raised his hands in frustration while speaking sarcastically, "well, thank you very much."

"You're a vampire," said Kennedy, "you're supposed to be evil."

"Hey," said Spike as he pointed a finger at her, "of you lot? The only ones who were nice to me were Joyce, and the nibblet… so lay off."

Buffy then rubbed her head in frustration before she glanced over at Faith who was sitting at the top of the stairs while Tara was already downstairs, and standing next to Willow. Buffy then looked over at Anya who was behind Xander looking at Spike while telling the Scoobies that the vampire's heart was in the right place.

"At least for a vampire," said Anya, "I mean it's an undead, unbeating heart so that's a good thing. And the chip in his head means he won't get to harm any of us."

"Chip?" asked Faith as Spike turned to look at her, while Kennedy and Buffy turned to Anya and frowned; especially since they weren't supposed to tell anyone about the Initiative, or what they did to Spike. But then again, they also knew that Spike didn't have that problem of keeping secrets.

"And you are?" asked Spike as he put his hand into his pockets while Faith got up and walked down the stairs. The dark haired Slayer could see that Spike was watching her walk down like a predator watches a prey as she walked past Tara and Willow, and then past the table.

"I'm Faith."

"Right, the other Slayer," said Spike, "yeah, I've heard about you.. went a little crazy and tried to end the world… I got more respect for you now. More than those two anyway."

Faith saw Spike pointing his finger at the other pair of Slayers who were glaring at him.

"Yea," said Faith sarcastically as she looked at Spike again, "that's great; I'm getting a good review from Mr. Peroxide."

"Great," said Xander as Faith looked back at him, and then at Spike again, "a vampire respecting a murderer… this is fun."

"Yeah, sure it is," said Faith as she walked around the group of Scoobies, and Spike, before she turned around and glared at Xander. The dark haired Slayer was just tired of what she kept on hearing from the dark haired young man so she approached him and asked him exactly what his problem was; especially since she risked everything to volunteer to stay in Sunnydale while Joyce and Dawn was safe. Faith then approached Xander with a few more steps before Giles stepped forward from the counter, and put his hand on the Slayer's shoulder.

"Faith, may I suggest that…"

"Sorry, Giles," said Faith as she looked at Giles, and then at Xander again, "no.. I'm not going anywhere until we get this out in the open. I've got cover coming to back me up, so you know what? If I have to, me and those two can do this on our own. Xander, if I can't trust you to watch my back then you better tell me now cause even though Mrs. S. and Dawn are gonna be safe, and B will still talk to them.. that's the limit of our interactions. I came to help you guys, and if you don't want it? Then that's fine.. like I said, I've got people coming, we can do our own investigating. So, you tell me here and now… can I trust you to watch my back?"

"Like you watched ours?" asked Xander as Willow and Anya rubbed their foreheads in unison.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" asked Faith as she looked at Xander while Spike just walked behind Faith and headed to the counter where he sat up on the glass. As he hopped onto the top of the counter, Spike saw Faith raise her hand and take a few steps back, "alright, I'm not gonna bother you guys… and you guys stay out of my way."

"No, it's not going to be like that at all," said Giles as he glared at Xander, before he turned to look at Faith. He was about to say something, when Faith interrupted him.

"I already told you, Giles," said Faith calmly, "General Hammond just wants a briefing on any new things you find when B comes in to talk to Mrs. S. and Dawn. If the Knights of Byzantium come to me to ask for a meet, then I'll let you know. If they come to you and B? It's up to you if you wanna tell me or not. As far as I'm concerned, my job is to find out about where Glory is, and then we fight her… and I kill her human host. Other than that, you guys do what you want. I'm not here to Slay.. so don't call on me. Anyway, I'll let the General know what's going on."

Faith then glared at Xander again before she looked at the downcast look on Tara's face; or at least what she thought could have been a downcast look on her face. Faith then shook her head and looked at Xander again before she spoke.

"Ya know, the funny thing in this whole thing is that I'm sorry about everything I did you guys," said Faith as she looked at Willow, "Red, I'm sorry about what I did to you when you were taken prisoner.. you know, the whole me hitting you. Xander, I'm sorry about trying to attack you when you came back to my motel room; B… I'm sorry we couldn't have been closer, G-man… you too. But the fact is that not a single one of you did anything to make me feel welcome in your little group. Red, I know you were jealous of me taking all of B's time. Xander? What can I say, I was the whore who took your virginity and then you decided 'oh what the hell, I won't call her again… or talk to her… let's ignore that broken girl'. And B… what can I say? When you needed me, you called… and I came. When you didn't need me.. I guess it didn't matter where I was or what I was doing. And G-man? I'm a Slayer who's been screwed too many times to count, and I mean that figuratively. Diana died in front of me, Post betrayed me; used me and then threw me away like a bad sack of potatoes, and Wesley tattled on me which led to the whole mess with the Council; truthfully? I needed you more than B ever did."

"Faith," said Giles shaking his head.

"But in the end it's all cool," said Faith as she put her hands up and stepped back, "that's something I needed to get out. I'm just glad that I got to become close with Tara and Oz."

"Anyway," continued Faith as she looked at the other Scoobies, "I'm done with what I wanna say; we're not bringing this up ever again… you can either watch my back when we're out there, or you can just do whatever you want.. and I'll do what I can. I'm not here with any other agenda. Anyway, I'll see ya later."

Faith then turned around, and then exited through the door. In the meantime, just before the front door closed shut, Giles turned to Xander who just looked at the older man sheepishly. Giles then told the younger man to accompany him to the rear training room; that they needed to talk.

While Xander followed Giles to the training room, Anya sighed and shook her head before walking around the counter and then she walked into the back office. Back in the store itself, Spike approached Buffy with a nervous look on his face and asked if he could talk to her in the alley outside. Tara was looking at the disgust that was radiating from Buffy as she looked at Spike, but then she saw the same aura ease up when she noticed Buffy looking at Willow who was standing next to her. All the while, Kennedy glared at the blonde witch before the third called Slayer put an arm around the redhead's waist and caressed her cheek, asking her if she was feeling alright.

"Yea," replied Willow as Kennedy kissed the redhead's cheek while Buffy caught a glance and then looked away; with Tara narrowing her eyes at the both of them upon noticing a hint of jealousy coming from Buffy.

The blonde witch then sighed as she walked away from Willow's side and walked past Buffy, who she heard telling Spike that she was going out for a walk to clear her head. Tara didn't hear Spike's response as she opened the door of the Magic Box, and then walked out just as Faith was opening the driver's side door to her SUV. The blonde couldn't stop looking at the dark haired Slayer who had her back to her while she was closing the Magic Box door. Tara knew that she had no chance with Willow; she knew that maybe there could have been once upon a time that she did.. that maybe she could have been with the redhead if she wasn't so pushy on Willow controlling her magic. She had just seen the jealousy that Buffy had towards Kennedy, it wasn't an intense jealousy.. but it was enough to show that she was uncomfortable with the third Slayer putting her hand on Willow. And she saw Willow's reaction… it was one of confusion, mixed with a feeling of concern, and attraction, when the redhead was looking back at Buffy while Kennedy was kissing the redhead's cheeks.

"Faith?" asked Tara as the Magic Box door closed and Tara watched as the blue jeans clad faith turned around and wiped her eyes before looking at Tara, "about.. I mean.."

"I'm sorry what I did to you," said Faith as Tara shook her head before telling the Slayer that she promised not to bring up the past.

"And I've already forgiven you," said Tara as she looked at Faith. It was then she realized that she had been holding back; Tara realized that ever since she had met with the Scoobies, she was always reaching for Willow… she wanted to train Willow not only because she was worried about her, but also so that she could be close to the redhead. Tara knew that she wished the best for Willow and Oz when they were together. But after the 'incident', Tara was supplanted by Kennedy who was already whispering in Willow's ear.

'I lost her to Kennedy,' thought Tara as she heard Faith calling her name with her eyes narrowed in concern, 'now Buffy's interested in her.. at least that's what I think it looks like. And.. and I don't know if I can wait. Faith and I have been talking for so long over the phone.. I thought it would be easy just to see her again, not easy as in… damn it! I don't even know what I feel. Faith and I talked about everything, and…'

"Tara?" asked Faith as she poked the blonde witch's arm since she seemed to be looking out into the distance.

'And now she's here,' thought Tara as she shifted her eyes and looked into Faith's deep brown eyes, 'we'd talk for hours about how our lives were going; she told me about her mom talking her to look through a telescope out into space.. she was so excited about that, and.. and she's right here in front of me. I smell the vanilla from her hair, and… and stop Tara. Just stop.. if.. if I do anything now, she'll hate me. I'll push everything down and just… just take the hit when it comes. Even if it breaks my heart.. but.. damn it.. stop it, Tara."

"Tara?" asked Faith as she shook the witch's shoulder, "you alright?"

"Huh?" said Tara as she looked at Faith as she pushed all her thoughts deep down into her mind; with one thought she was unable to hide, 'what will you say when you find out the truth, Faith? How much will you hate us? How much will you hate me?'

"You looked a bit out there just now, you alright?" asked Faith as the door behind them opened and Buffy walked out just as Tara turned and smiled at the blonde Slayer. Buffy gave Tara a smile before she looked at Faith, and then turned around with her hands in her pockets and walked down the street. Faith then glanced at the inside of the store and saw Spike as he walked, with what seemed to be anger, towards the rear training room. The dark haired Slayer then looked at Tara whose back was to her and asked her if she was really alright.

"I.. I'm alright," said Tara as she turned and looked at Faith, "I... I was wondering if you meant what you said? I mean... you want us to stay away from you... and.. and Giles really does feel bad for what happened, and.."

"I was just angry," said Faith softly as she looked at Tara, and then turned around and opened the door to her SUV, "anyway, I gotta get some shopping done before my back-up comes; I need to get a decent TV and a DVD player. Those guys love their movies."

"Oh," said Tara.

"It's not gonna take too long," said Faith before she nodded at the Magic Box, "and we've been doing this research thing for a few hours now, I need a break anyway. Wanna join me?"

Tara knew what she had to say as she looked at Faith; Tara wanted to say that she needed to stay at the Magic Box; even though she wanted to take a break as well. She wanted to tell Faith that she had other plans, such as helping Giles and Anya cataloguing some of their supplies… which would be a lie.

Anything to try and stop being close to Faith when there was no need to be.

That's all she should have said. Instead, the one word that came out of her mouth was the one she was pushing her mind not to say; she was willing her lips not to say it because it would mean that Faith would hate her, just as Tara knew Faith would hate the others after they had finished dealing with Glory.

Faith would never trust them again.

But that word that should have been said didn't leave Tara's lips as her heart raced.

'I can't, Faith. I'm sorry,' thought Tara to herself.

"Yea, if you don't mind," said Tara as she mentally kicked herself, her mind demanding to know what she was doing.

"We could go for some lunch after getting the TV and the DVD player," said Faith as Tara nodded her head.

**Sunnydale Army Base, Sunnydale, 1700 hours.**

Faith and Tara had spent time at the mall, the dark haired Slayer having bought a decent television and a DVD player before the both of them went for some lunch. As Faith waited in one of the buildings at the Army base that looked out onto the runway at its southern end, she recalled feeling comfortable around the blonde witch. However, the dark haired Slayer told herself that it was just because they had gotten to know each other well since they had been talking over the phone for more than a year. However, Faith could also tell that Tara was hiding something from her.. but Faith didn't push Tara to tell her what was wrong, hoping that given time Tara will tell her.

Faith crossed her hands over her chest as one of the military personnel came by and told her that the plane from Colorado Springs was due to land in five minutes; the Slayer thank the man and nodded her head before she looked out at the runway again. Almost immediately, she thought about having lunch with Tara again.. she recalled Tara's smile, and laughter when Faith told her jokes. Faith recalled the previous day, and the look that Tara had initially given her when she walked out of the fitting room in that dress; Faith then recalled the way Tara acted in front of her.. a mixture of shyness and confidence, with occasional glances that the blonde witch believed Faith didn't notice.

'It happened today too,' thought Faith to herself as she recalled the look on Tara's face after faith said that she needed to get back home and set up the TV, and the DVD player, 'she looked upset? Is that it? Was she upset? Maybe I'm wrong but she looked upset when I let her off at the Magic Box but, no.. I'm just over thinking this.'

Faith then shook her head and walked towards one of the windows as a plane started descending from the air, and soon it was on the tarmac. Once the wheels touched the runway, Faith walked out of the building while standing next to her SUV with and watched as the plane began to slowly taxi to an area of the base. It was ten minutes later that Faith smiled at Jonas, Teal'c and the SG teams who accompanied them; Teal'c was carrying one large metal box in his left hand, and another metallic box was tucked under his left arm while the man's right arm was wedged against a metallic box, and his hand carried a suitcase that faith recognized was her own. She then grabbed her suitcase from Teal'c while at the same time she noticed Jonas had two boxes under his arms while carrying two smaller suitcases. The other two who walked into the building with Teal'c and Jonas were holding onto three long cases, as well as three large cases, and a smaller black bag that Faith knew contained her laptop.

Faith looked behind the group and noticed that a larger silver cases were being offloaded from the plane, and onto a truck; the offloading of the cases being supervised by a few personnel she had seen around the SGC. Looking away from that, she looked back at Jonas who walked up to her and put the cases he was holding in the floor, as did Teal'c, and the two others.

"Ellie," said Jonas as Faith nodded her head.

"Ellie Carter," said Teal'c, "is everything well?"

"Yeah, big guy," said Faith as she looked at everyone before welcoming them to Sunnydale

"Oh," said Jonas as he motioned to the two officers in their green BDU's on his right side, "this is Major Griff, leader of SG-14; and Major Witt, leader of SG-16."

"Majors," said Faith as she nodded her head at them before shaking their hands, "you guys know what's going on, right?"

"General Hammond told us you'll fill us in on any new developments," said Major Griff, "he already told us about Glory, and magic… which to be honest with you is as surprising as hearing about the Stargate for the first time."

"Yeah," replied Faith, "I'm really not the expert on magic; but what I can tell you guys is that if you decide to go out in the city? Try not to do it at night, if you have to go.. then go in pairs or three at a time."

"Understood," said Major Griff.

"Oh, General Hammond's authorized the use of Zats," said Major Witt.

"It should work against vampires, and demons," said Faith as she looked at the brown haired officer before looking at the black haired Major Griff, "the General said you guys are keeping the big guns here?"

"Yea," said Major Griff as he nodded at the cases that had just come out from the plane, "we've got the big guns. The General ordered that you, Teal'c, and Mr Quinn, keep three staff weapons at your home for emergencies; you have a case of three Zat's, P90's, and ammo… and another case of M16's along with their ammo."

"Cool," said Faith nodding her head.

"General Hammond would like for you to relinquish control of the sidearm as well, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c, following which Faith nodded her head and then told the Jaffaa that the weapon was locked up in the weapons cabinet at home, that she was only going to take it out if she needed to go out at night.

"Yeah, sure," said Faith nodding her head, "how about the armband?"

"Jacob Carter has sent one for you to use, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he picked up one of the smaller cases and handed it to her. Faith then looked at the case, and smiled thinking that they had a shot now against Glory. Faith then looked up and nodded towards the SUV, telling Teal'c and the others that they needed to pack the weapons they were bringing with them before she gave them a quick summary of what they've learnt so far; and Teal'c told her that they'll need to brief her on what was going on from the SGC's side of things.. in particular the contingency plan that Major Carter would be overseeing in Area 51.

It was an hour later that Faith left the Army with Teal'c and Jonas, while the two SG teams stayed on the base in a state of readiness in the event that they were called. Faith and the others hoped that in the meantime, the staff weapons and the other armour piercing ammunition would be able to hold back Glory if she does happen to make the first move. In the meantime, Faith knew that they had the Zats, along with the secondary cover story, that the Zat's were an experimental DARPA non-lethal weapon system, in the event that anyone asks what the weapons were, and how they were made.

It wasn't long before Faith reached her home and, after driving up the drive way, she and Teal'c, along with Jonas took out the cases and the suitcases in the back of the SUV and brought it into the home. Once the front door was closed and locked, Faith showed them the security system, as well as the monitors that they were connected to. She then showed them the laptop that had the secured line to the SGC, before she went on to inputting a key code into the number pad on the door of the weapons cabinet. Once it was open, Faith grabbed the suitcase that Major Carter had packed for her, before turning around and telling the men that she was heading to her room to change before telling them that they could have the room next to the monitor room where she left two sleeping bags.

While Faith was changing into some new clothes, Teal'c and Jonas opened the silver cases and then proceeded to put the weapons and ammo were they belonged in the weapons cabinet. It was a few minutes later that Faith had come out from her room changed into a new pair of black jeans, a red top, and a blue jacket and walked into the room with the weapon's locker. She then walked over to the smaller silver case after Teal'c moved his, and Jonas' suitcases, to the next room while Jonas handed Faith a Zat, while he put one under his shirt. Taking the Zat from the Kelownan, Faith decided to keep the Zat in her SUV, which was something that Jonas agreed to. When Teal'c walked into the weapons room, he suggested that he carry his zat in the event that they encountered demons or Vampires.

"I'd like to meet a vampire," said Jones excitedly as he looked at Teal'c who nodded his head, the Jaffa wearing a woollen cap that covered the gold symbol that represented his former status as Apophis' First Prime. Jonas then looked at Faith and said that he bet that they were nothing like the movies that Colonel O'Neill had shown him.

"Sure," said Faith nodding her head, "but maybe we say hi to the natives? I'll introduce you guys to Giles and the others."

"Very well, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c nodding his head as they walked out of the room, and then out of the house with the door locked behind them.

"Here we go," said Faith as she entered the SUV, followed by Jonas who got into the passenger-side seat, and Teal'c who got into the backseat. Faith started the engine after putting their Zat's into the glovebox of the vehicle; she then reversed the car, and started to drive towards the Magic Box while thinking to herself, 'this is gonna be interesting.'

TBC.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Magic Box, Sunnydale, 1830 hours.**

Faith drove the SUV with her two passengers in relative quiet down the streets that led to the Magic Box. It was ten minutes later that they were parked in front of the store, and Faith could see though the window that Tara was seated at the table with Willow; their backs were to the Slayer. She saw that Anya was helping a few customers while she guessed that Giles could be at the counter. The people she found missing were Xander, Buffy, Kennedy, and Spike; the last of whom she could only assume had hurriedly left since she saw him angrily walk away earlier that day.

"Let's go," said Jonas as Faith nodded her head and opened the driver's side door after she turned off the SUV's engine. She then checked the SUV's glove box and made sure that two of the Zat's were secured, before she looked back at Teal'c who told her that he had the third Zat in his jacket's pocket.

"Ok," replied Faith before looking at Jonas, and then at Teal'c again, "you guys know the cover story about Daniel, right?"

"Indeed, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c.

"It's amazing that your world has people who are uniquely gifted to use this magic," said Jonas as he got out of the SUV, and then walked around the front with Teal'c who closed the doors behind him, "especially people who know if what is being said is a lie."

"Which is why the cover story was made for Tara's benefit," said Faith in a hushed voice as she and the others headed for the front door, "technically what we're saying is the truth… with some omissions. I mean she'll suspect something, but I'm sure it's gonna be enough for her not to think that we're not lying about stuff."

"We will soon find out, Ellie Carter," replied Teal'c as he opened the door, which chimed open as Tara and Willow looked behind them, the blonde witch giving the dark haired Slayer a smile.

"Faith," said Tara as she stood up, while the dark haired Slayer gave a small smile and nodded at the blonde witch. Tara then looked at Faith as she headed to the counter with the two men she had just walked in with; one was wearing a simple brown T-shirt and jeans under a jacket, while the other one was wearing a woollen cap on his head.. it was then she noticed the slight bump on his left side and guessed that he must have been wearing some kind of a weapon.

However, Tara also felt something else as she looked at the larger man.. and then at the short haired man who was looking around the store while standing next to Faith.

She felt jealous.

Tara quickly pushed that away while she listened to what Faith was telling Giles.

"Hey, G-man," said Faith as she nodded at the man and leaned on the counter while Giles was handing change to a customer who then turned and smiled at Faith. He looked the young woman up and down when the smile of his face suddenly vanished after he noticed Teal'c giving him a look that read 'don't even think about it'. The man then gulped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up before he turned and left the shop, while the next customer who was brought to the register by Anya handed the crystal ball he wanted to purchase to Giles.

"Faith," said Giles as he opened the register before glancing at the young woman, and then at the men behind her; one of whom, the one with the short brown hair, was still looking around the store with fascination reflected on his face. He then looked at the other man in the woollen camp who was looking around the store as if he was scanning for any threats; and it was then he noticed Anya walking behind the tall, muscular, dark-skinned man as she gave him a once over discretely before she sighed and then tapped her chest and turned around and headed for the counter again.

It wasn't long before Anya stood next to Giles, who handed the customer his change, and Anya placed the crystal ball into a bag before the man left the store. Once the door closed, Faith introduced Jonas… who stopped looking around and then stepped forward before excitedly shaking hands with Giles. The dark haired Slayer then introduced 'Murray' to Giles, and then to Willow, Tara, and Anya…. The last of whom reached out and shook Teal'c's hand while laughing nervously.

"Anya," said Willow and Giles as all Teal'c could do was bow his head and smile while Anya continued to shake his hand.

"Hey," said Faith as she leaned on the counter and smirked at Anya, "you've got drool."

"No, I…" said Anya as she let go of Teal'c hand and wiped the sides of her mouth before turned around with her face beet red and telling herself that she needed to find Xander, "I need my orgasms."

"Yes, well…" said Giles as Anya walked to the back office, while Giles asked Willow to get Buffy and Kennedy who were in the back training area. While Willow walked to the door in the rear that led to the training area in the back, Giles walked around the counter and leaned on the glass while Faith watched Willow open the rear door and then lean her body inside. The dark haired Slayer could just make out the sounds of someone punching a punching bag.

She then saw Kennedy walk through the door, the third called Slayer making eyes at the redhead when she walked past her, and then looked at Faith and the two other men. However, Faith missed the look between Willow and Buffy as the latter passed the redhead.. both of their faces turning slightly red as they remembered the kiss, with Buffy suddenly shaking her head and then patting Willow on her arm. The redhead gave a small smile before she walked alongside Buffy, and then stopped next to Kennedy.

It was then that Faith introduced 'Murray' and Jonas to Buffy and Kennedy.

"Hi," said Jonas as he waved his hand, while Teal'c gave the young women a small bow.

"Ummm…, Faith?" said Giles as he looked out the window at the SUV, and then at Faith, "where's Dr. Jackson? He didn't come with you?"

"Daniel Jackson has been called away," said Teal'c as Giles looked on confused while Tara looked at the steady expression on Faith's face. The blonde witch then gave a small smile when Faith looked back at her occasionally before the Slayer would look at Giles again. She then nodded her head and confirmed Teal'c and Jonas' story. It was a story that Tara found to be true while the three of them said that Daniel was called away suddenly, and that they had no idea if, and when, he would return.

"Oh," said Giles as he took off his glasses and placed them behind him on the counter, "it would have been nice to speak to him about some of his more mainstream theories; everyone thought he was dead to be honest with you. Frankly, I was surprised to find he was alive and well."

"Yea, well.." said Faith as she did her best not to make her emotions get out of control since she, and the others had come up with a cover story that was technically true without providing the real details of what happened; all done to fool Tara's aura reading ability. So Faith knew that she wasn't lying when she said that no one really knew where Daniel had gone to, and that even he didn't know where he was going until he got there.

"He's not supposed to be in contact with us," said Jonas while hiding his feelings of guilt over not doing anything to prevent Daniel from getting poisoned with radiation back on his homeworld, "but if he does, I'll be glad to tell him that you wanted to meet."

"Thank you," said Giles as he stepped back and motioned towards the table, "would you like to take a seat. I have some tea, and we could just talk.. or we could go on to the business of where we are on our Glory hunt."

"Oh, you found something?" said Faith with her eyes opened wide while Kennedy stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Jonas and Teal'c looked at her, with Teal'c giving her a slight bow.

"To be honest? No," said Giles as he sighed, "we're still stuck as we were this morning."

"I can help," said Jonas, "I can pick up languages really fast, plus it would help if you had a fresh set of eyes."

"Very well," said Giles as he signalled Anya to get him some books that would help to translate the documents that the Council had given them. It was then that Kennedy took a step forward and nodded at Jonas who was being taken away by Anya, who herself was staring at Teal'c.. and the Slayer swore that the former vengeance demon was drooling.

"So, he's the brains?" asked Kennedy after she shook her head and then looked at Teal'c, "so I guess you're the muscle?"

"Kennedy," said Giles calmly.

The Slayer shrugged her shoulders and said that they had a right to know, especially if a group of people not affiliated with the Watchers Council was gaining access to sensitive materials.

"I'm not anything with the Council, and technically neither is Anya" said Tara as she looked at Kennedy, who in turn looked to Willow for support.

"We need all the help we can get, Kennedy" said the redhead while Kennedy frowned at her girlfriend before Faith called out to the Slayer.

"He's a civilian consultant at the base," said Faith as she looked at Kennedy, and then at Buffy who then walked up to Willow while keeping her hands folded over her chest, leaving Kennedy all alone, "used to be Special forces and all that good stuff, and he's the one who trained me when I first got healed up. He's been doing what he does for a long time, so maybe you show a little bit of respect… just a itsy bit bit of respect."

"So," said Giles as he frowned at Kennedy who shook her head before turning around and sitting across from Jonas and Anya, the ex-demon periodically distracted by Teal'c who was standing close to Faith as if he was being protective of her, while Giles was speaking to the woollen cap wearing Jaffa, "Mr. Murray, you've been training Faith in hand to hand, and armed combat? She has spoken highly of you with her friend, Oz; he'd tell me in private that she was happy."

"I am," said Faith nodding her head.

"She is a very capable student," said Teal'c as Faith smiled and scratched her head nervously before turning around at the ring of the door chime. She saw Xander walk in, and then stop at the entrance, eying the new arrivals before looking at the one who was sitting next to Anya who looked back at her boyfriend and gave a small wave before looking at Jonas again as he reached for another book. Xander then looked at Faith, who was looking back at him for a few seconds before wordlessly turning around. Xander then recalled the conversation he had with Giles earlier that day where the older man took him to the rear training room and told him essentially to shape up, and grow up. He said that everyone had made mistakes, and that Faith had done the honourable thing in remaining behind even when she didn't have to. He reminded Xander that he had made a lot of mistakes as well, but everyone had forgiven him.

"You may not be able to forgive her, Xander," Giles had told him, "but you need to move on for all our sakes. Glory is the most powerful creature we've face in a long time, and we need to watch each other's backs. So as you American's say, grow a pair and move on. We don't have time for distractions and... and yes, I know what she did was horrible. And she admitted as much. And Xander? All of us are at fault for what she ended up having to do. The blame's spread everywhere... and now, all that stops."

"Giles," Xander had said earlier that day when the former librarian interrupted him again.

"I realize this is difficult," said Giles, his voice gentle, as he placed both his hands on Xander's shoulders, "you know I'm right. We need to be united on this."

"Fine," said Xander as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "fine, but I don't have to like it."

"Very well," said Giles as he took his hands off Xander's shoulders and nodded his head, "we just have to survive, Xander."

Xander walked past Faith who had her back to him and approached Anya. The ex-demon got up, as did Jonas after he introduced himself, and then Faith introduced Teal'c. Xander nodded at the larger man, who gave the younger man a small bow and a smile.

"So," said Buffy, "what happens now?"

"Now we wait," said Giles as Tara and Willow headed to the table and sat down.

"I just met with the team that's gonna be stationed at the Army base," said Faith as Buffy looked at her, "they're getting the heavy weapons ready in case we need it. Not sure if there's anything it can do against a god, but maybe it'll just delay her until we find another way to get her to change back to her human form."

"Could she not simply revert to her human form after she has expended her energy?" asked Teal'c.

"We've thought about that," said Giles as he walked over to the table, while Faith nodded at the Jaffa before they walked down the two steps where Faith sat on the steps with Teal'c standing next to her protectively. Giles noticed the air of protection that surrounded Faith when Teal'c was there, and gave a small smile before taking a seat so that he was facing Jonas, Teal'c, and Faith from the table. He told them that he guessed that the energy Glory sucked from the minds of humans would prevent her from changing to her human form; and that the more she expended that energy.. the sooner she would change to her human self.

"But it would take a lot," said Anya nodding her head, "Buffy and Kennedy nearly had their heads punched off their bodies the last time they faced her. And she just threw them around like dolls."

"Gee, thanks," said Buffy as she sat next to Willow while Kennedy stood behind the redhead and rested her hands on Willow's shoulder.

"You're welcome," said Anya nodding her head with a smile while Xander sat next to her.

"Have you been able to find Glory's location?" asked Jonas.

"Not yet," said Willow as she glanced at Tara, "Tara and I were going to start with a spell later tonight after the shop closes; hopefully that'll work since the other two spells we tried didn't."

"We think she has a powerful magic protecting her from being detected," said Tara.

"Oh," said Jonas excitedly, "do you mind if I watch?"

"Ummm… sure?" said Tara when she noticed how excited he was getting, "Will?"

"Yeah," said the redhead nodding her head.

"Good," said Jonas, "maybe after that, I could see a vampire or two? If possible?"

"Oy," said Faith as she hung her head while Teal'c just stood there looking at the shelves of books "I guess I'm going slaying tonight."

TBC.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**The Magic Box, 2130 hours.**

Buffy was in the back training room while Tara, Anya, Xander, Kennedy, and Willow were in the shop outside getting ready for a night of patrolling. Buffy walked to one of the wall racks and grabbed a crossbow for Anya, and a stake for herself after Kennedy and Xander had taken their own weapons. While she was looking at the wooden stake in her hands, she closed her eyes and remembered Faith's face the day she stabbed her; she remembered the look of the Slayer's face when Buffy pulled her back onto the floor before beating her mercilessly.

Opening her eyes again, Buffy looked to the left and noticed the knife, the same knife that the Mayor had given Faith as a gift, the same knife that Buffy had stabbed Faith with that fateful night just hanging on the rack; a symbol of what Buffy tried to do to save the world.

That's what she told herself every day; that what she did was for the world and that she had no regrets.

Shaking her head, Buffy turned around when she heard the door open behind her and gave a small smile at the redhead who walked through. The blonde Slayer looked at Willow as she put the wooden stake under the black jacket that she was wearing before she bent down and picked up the crossbow. Buffy knew she had to go to the back office and grab some arrows for Anya, but the Slayer hoped that the former demon had the presence of mind to do that on her own.

Right now, Buffy headed for the couch with the bag in her hand. She put the bag on the couch and then turned to face Willow and immediately and noticed the look of confusion and regret on her best friend's face. It was a look that Willow had been trying to desperately hide in front of Kennedy and Faith. As Buffy looked at Willow's face, she remembered the kiss that the redhead had given her. In fact, that kiss was something in the back of Buffy's mind; given that it was the first time the Slayer had been kissed by a girl; the girl in question being her best friend, and someone who was in a relationship with another Slayer, and lastly, this was the same girl who killed a dear friend of theirs.

All in all, Buffy's mind was moving at hyper speed trying to figure out what was going on, and what her feelings were about the kiss just as Willow stopped a few steps away from the blonde Slayer.

"Hey," said Willow as she looked at Buffy who was looking back at her, "you… you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," came the reply as Willow stepped to one side while Buffy picked up the bag again, the blonde Slayer's mind still confused about everything, and the both of them slowly walked towards the closed door that led to the shop itself when Willow suddenly stopped and grabbed Buffy's arm. The blonde Slayer looked at Willow's hand on her arm and then turned around to find the redhead looking back at her with a look of regret, mixed with longing… as if Willow wanted to say something but was finding it difficult to say. It was something that Buffy realized was her fault; she had put Willow at arm's length after the Oz incident, and they weren't as close as they used to be. The Slayer sighed and gently asked Willow if everything was alright.

"I'm sorry," said Willow softly as she looked into Buffy's eyes.

"You already said sorry about Oz," said Buffy.

"I know," said Willow as she took a step forward, "I… I mean about the kiss. I know that it was out of the blue and I know after that you and me we... I mean it's a bit different like you're looking at me the way you used to back before I killed Oz. I mean… I'm not sorry about that. I miss us… I miss hanging out with you... I miss you… I let magic get in the way and… and I'm trying to control it... I know I said it many times Buffy. I know you warned me... you and Tara, and Xander, and Anya, and Giles, and…"

"Will," said Buffy as she put the bag on the floor and placed her hands gently on Willow's shoulders, "you..."

"Let me finish?" asked Willow as Buffy nodded her head, "what I regret is not asking you if I could kiss you. I don't know what I was thinking… I mean I know what I wanted. I wanted us to be like we used to be and… and the only thought I could think about was to kiss you. I mean I know you love Angel, you had feelings for Riley, we won't even talk about Parker…"

"Please don't," said Buffy. Her face twisted in disgust upon hearing Parker's name.

"What I'm trying to say is that I didn't know how you'd react," said Willow, "I should have said something before I kissed you… and then after and…"

"Will," said Buffy as she chuckled at the babbling redhead who gave a small smile before Buffy continued, "I'm not sure what I feel about that kiss. Part of me is like 'wow' and the other part of me is going like 'hey, that;s your best friend… your best friend is kissing you… what the heck are you doing, what the heck is she doing', you know? Plus, Kennedy."

"Yea," said Willow as she looked at the closed door, and then at Buffy again.

"I want things to be like they used to be, Willow," said Buffy, "before the magic took over your life. We can't bring back Oz, but I wish you were back to how you used to be when he was alive… you, me, and Xander."

"Can we start over?" asked Willow.

"Yea," said Buffy as she stepped closer to the redhead before pulling her in for a hug, "I'd like that."

Willow held on to Buffy tight as she lay her head on the Slayer's shoulder and recalled all the arguments they had about magic. Willow closed her eyes tight and tried her best to push those memories away but some still remained on the surface of her mind. The redhead opened her tear stained eyes as she remembered the look of Buffy's face as Oz lay burning, and the look that the Slayer had given her ever since that day. Now, however, Willow could feel the air change around them. She wasn't sure if it was because she finally admitted what she had done to herself, or if it was because she finally talked to Buffy about it…. But she could feel the air changing ever since they had talked.

And after that kiss.

Willow took in Buffy's scent and looked at her bare neck, and then at her ear before she wiped her tears away while her head was on the Slayer's shoulder. She had noticed that Buffy was also holding onto her tightly before the redhead whispered into her best friend's ear.

"I missed you," said Willow as her mind was screaming what she really wanted to say, 'I want to kiss you.'

"I missed you too," said Buffy as she nodded her head on Willow's shoulder. The blonde Slayer was holding tight onto the redhead as she recalled the time that they had been apart. She knew that things had massively changed between them, and she really hoped that things would be different this time.

She could feel it changing between them; it was going to be slow, but there was a definite change.

At least, that's what Buffy hoped.

The Slayer then did something that she thought she'd never do, she broke the hug and then just looked at the green eyes that were looking back at her before she leaned forward and gave a peck on Willow's lips, and then pulled back again. She looked at the surprised redhead before saying that she got back at her for the earlier kiss.

"And that was the first time I kissed a girl or, at least, the first time I started it," whispered Buffy.

"And did you like it?" asked Willow softly as she gently placed a hand on the back of Buffy's head and leaned in until their foreheads were touching, while they looked at each others eyes.

Buffy just gave a small smile before she pulled back a couple of steps just as the door to the rear training room opened and Kennedy peeked her head in before looking over her shoulder and shouting at the others.

"Yeah, they're still here," said Kennedy as she walked into the room before smirking at Buffy, "you hitting on my girl?"

"She was my best friend before you came into the picture," said Buffy as Kennedy wrapped her arm around Willow's waist and kissed her cheek before looking at the blonde Slayer, "just in case you forgot."

Willow and Buffy just looked at each other as Kennedy stood next to her; each of them wondering if they could have kissed again if Kennedy didn't come into the training room.

"Right," said Kennedy as Xander, Giles, Anya, and Tara walked in. It was Tara who noticed something much more different between the two Slayers, and the redhead. She could see both Willow and Buffy's aura's more in tune with each other than the aura's between the redhead and Kennedy ever was since they met. It wasn't just the aura's that gave Tara pause, she noticed the looks that both Buffy and Willow were giving her; they knew that she could read aura's and Tara thought they were wondering if she would say anything to Kennedy.

"What's up?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles, and then at Tara, and then back at Giles again, "guys?"

"Tara made the oh so great suggestion that we let Faith know what happened to Oz," said Kennedy as she shook her head while Willow, and then Buffy looked at the blonde witch, "and all of this before we're supposed to go patrol."

"We asked her to help with Mrs. Summers and…," said Tara when she was interrupted by Kennedy.

"You asked her to come," said Kennedy pointing her finger at Tara, "not we…. You."

"Like you called the Council who were going to do what? Kill Dawn? Imprison her for all time?" asked Tara as she frowned at Kennedy with her arms crossed over her chest, "Faith's staying here at her own risk as a guarantee that Mrs. Summers and Dawn will be returned safe and sound. She deserves to know the truth. Look, she'll be angry at us…. She'll be angry at Willow… and she'll probably never talk to me again for keeping up with this whole charade. But she needs to know the truth from us before she accidentally stumbles on it."

"We should tell her," said Willow as Buffy closed her eyes and Kennedy, as well as Xander looked at the redhead in surprise, "but… but I take all the blame. I'll take the responsibility from all of you... from Tara. I'll tell her that it was my idea and…"

"Hell no," said Kennedy.

"No, Willow," said Buffy as she looked at the redhead, and then at Tara with a look of understanding on her face, "Tara, I know this has been the most difficult for you. I keep telling myself not to care… that Faith doesn't matter to me. The fact is that if mom and Dawn don't come back safe…. I'll probably kill her. I know it's… I know it's difficult to hear but… Look, this isn't coming out right. I know you and she have become friends. I know that, but what's important now is what would happen if Faith does find out? Your friendship with her will be over… there's no fixing it after the part all of us played. Honestly, I can give a rats ass if she hates me, but I can't take it if she hates you. Giles, I know where you fall on this… but you saved her life. You have a connection with her too, and she'll hate your guts if you tell her."

"That's what I said," said Xander.

"So we continue this lie?" asked Anya, "really?"

"We make a decision now," said Kennedy, "we agree not to tell the traitor the truth. Maybe in a few months after she leaves, we can tell a story that he died in a car accident. At least, that will give Tara and Willow some closure if the big deal is that he's dead."

"That's not the point," said Tara.

"The point is that you want to tell Faith that Oz is dead," said Kennedy as she glared at Tara, "I'm giving you the perfect out. You and Willow; the both or you can say that Oz died in a car crash just a few days before the meeting with the Council. The both of you didn't know how to tell Faith… at least, that would be the story. The fact is that I think Faith should be punished for what she nearly did to end this world, but as much as I hate to say it… three Slayers are better against a god. You tell her the truth now? She'll leave and we're more than likely screwed. You tell her if we survive? She'll never forgive any of you… can you take that?"

"I can," said Xander as he raised his hand.

"Tara? Willow?" asked Kennedy as she looked at the two witches, "can you guys stand not being forgiven? Can you stand being hated by her that she'll never speak to you again? I know what Buffy feels about this, but how about Giles? You prepared for her to hate your guts? One more thing you're forgetting, one more reason for not telling the unstable Faith…. She's unstable. She finds out the truth, she'll kill both you and Willow. She'll take her time and then kill you both when we're unable to protect you. Anya, what do you think?"

"I haven't known Faith at all actually," said Anya as she looked at the group, "I'd want to know what happened to Oz if I were her. I think she'd surprise you, but what do I know right?"

"I understand your point, Kennedy," said Giles as he fixed his glasses while he closed his eyes, "we can never call her again for aid, by your understanding. But I feel she's different this time, she'll be angry at us for what we did… but I believe she has the fortitude to forgive us as well… and I believe that her own mistakes; particularly the accidental death of Deputy Mayor Finch can give her a unique insight into how Willow acted when Oz attacked her. I have been telling this to myself ever since that day… that what Willow did, despite our disapproval of using a spell like that, was defend herself. She panicked and used the first spell that came to her mind. If she did not, then there is a very good likelihood that Willow would not be here with us today. Oz's loss is just like the death of the Deputy Mayor… a tragedy. I think Faith will understand that… and I think faith would forgive us eventually."

"Then again," said Xander, "she may kill Willow and Tara, or even Buffy and Kennedy."

"We take a vote," said Kennedy, "here and now. One vote and we stick to it. Just remember, if we tell Faith everything now? Then she leaves… and hate you guys forever. And you'll be in danger for the rest of your lives. You don't wanna say it? Fine, Faith's dangerous… she can kill any of us at any time. She has the resources now. Remember that. Or we don't tell her, and we keep up the ruse until she leaves, and then a month later we tell her that we just got news that Oz died in a car accident. Or that he was killed in a gas explosion at his cabin or something. Either way, that will give closure to Willow and Tara. You guys get to say that he died, and everything's all right with the world. That traitor leaves, and we go on with our day."

"But it's still a lie," said Tara before she looked at Willow, "Will?"

"I wanna tell Faith the truth," said Willow softly, "it's my responsibility to own up to what I did."

"I'll be by your side when you tell her," said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Buffy?" asked Kennedy as she looked at the blonde Slayer who in turn was looking at Willow before she shook her head and quietly said that they should keep up the lie.

"Buff?" asked Willow.

"I'm sorry," said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "the truth is that while I want her gone from my city, we still need her here. If she finds out, there's every chance she'll leave... I mean I guess she'll have her friends stay here so that there's a connection with mom and Dawn, but she'll leave Sunnydale. And with Glory? I hate to say it but she's needed here. And Kennedy's right if she finds out… then the both of you are in danger the most."

"I say we keep the lie," said Kennedy as she looked back at Xander, "Xand?"

"Lie," said Xander nodding his head.

"Three lies, and two truths," said Buffy as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, occasionally looking at the frown on Willow's face as she looked at Kennedy. Buffy occasionally saw that Willow was glancing at her, and then once again she looked away. The Blonde Slayer looked at Giles who immediately told them that he believed Faith wouldn't just up and leave. He told them that he knew the old Faith and this new one were completely different animals; the new Faith who was among them had her life in order while the old version did not, the new version had a stability and a support system that would guide her through after she discovers what really happened.

"Like I said, she will be angry," said Giles, "but she will understand that what happened was at the spur of the moment, it was beyond anyone's control. And she won't kill anyone out of vengeance."

"So it's a tie," said Kennedy as she looked at Giles, and then turned to Anya, "you're the tie-breaker, Anya. What do we tell the monster?"

"I hate this," said Anya, "I don't know Faith like you all do. But what I do know is that she deserves another chance with you people because I got another chance with you people as a human being despite what I did as a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. Trust me… what I did to men doesn't even crack your top ten ways to torture them, but all of you took me in. Think about that Buffy, Xander… think about that before you go and say Faith is an evil bitch or… you know… some of the other choice words you have. That's one issue, the other thing is that.."

"Just stay on point, Anya," said Kennedy.

"Do we keep up the lie given that Glory nearly ripped both of you and Buffy apart? And if we tell her then she leaves and never comes back?" asked an indignant Anya as Xander put a hand on her shoulder, "is that the point?"

"Yea," said Kennedy.

"Then we lie until we get rid of Glory," said Anya, "after that, we tell her the truth. All of us played a part… all of us will have to share the blame. Willow's the one who did the act, but all of us kept up the lie. We're all responsible. If you're afraid she'll leave us to fight on our own now, then we tell her after Glory's been taken care off."

"I agree with that," said Tara, as did Willow followed by Giles, "we… we have to take responsibility. It can't be just Willow's to bear."

"Majority wins," said Willow softly, "we tell Faith, but after we find Glory and get rid of her."

"She's going on patrol with her back-up after they watch Willow and Tara do their thing," said Buffy as she nodded her head at Willow before sighing, "we need to make sure they don't go to the one place she shouldn't be going."

"The cemetery we buried Oz," said Xander as Willow frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Given that there are nearly thirty cemeteries in Sunnydale," said Giles, "the odds are slim that she'll head to the one where Oz is buried."

**Grover Woods Cemetery, 2300 hours.**

Faith grunted as she hit one of two vampires that had come after her while Teal'c was taking on another one. They had reached the Grover Woods Cemetery just fifteen minutes ago; she parked the car at the lot and then the three of them entered the graveyard as faith led them in the patrol. Jonas had a lot of questions for the Slayer while Teal'c was carefully scanning the area with his eyes. Faith knew that she didn't have to worry about Teal'c as much as worrying about Jonas, Teal'c had more experience than her in combat… in fact, he had more experiences than everyone she knew in combat, both hand to hand and with different types of arms, so she knew that he could take care of himself even without his symbiote. Even so, Faith told him, and Jonas, to be very careful when they were in the SUV before they started the patrol. As she was walking, she remembered the questions that Jonas had for Willow and Tara after their unsuccessful try in finding Glory using a location spell.

It was nearly an hour earlier that Faith, Teal'c, and Jonas returned to the Magic Box after having their dinner while Buffy, Xander, Kennedy, and Anya left to patrol; Biffy and Anya were together while Xander and Kennedy were together in another part of the city. This was something that was Giles' idea ever since Kennedy's watcher was killed, this was supposed to be a buddy system where Anya and Xander would act as surrogate Watchers and help the Slayers, at least, watch their backs.

Faith nodded at Giles while Willow and Tara were in the middle of the shop after having moved the table to one side. Jonas walked over to them and looked on in amazement as he watched them draw some symbols on the floor alongside seven candles that were laid in a circle. Faith looked at Teal'c and chuckled when Jonas asked Giles and the two witches if he could take notes on what they were doing since he didn't know if he would see something like this ever again. Faith and the others watched as the two witches completed drawing the symbols while Giles was explaining the significance of what they were drawing to Teal'c and Jonas who was taking notes on his writing pad. However, while Teal'c and Jonas were listening intently, Faith was looking at both Willow and Tara who were making the final touches on the floor. The dark-haired Slayer was looking at Willow as she recalled the admission that she had made about killing someone, and then she looked at Tara who was making the final touches to the symbols on the floor while her hair was covering her face. Faith looked on as Tara brushed the hair back, and then glanced at the Slayer… Which in turn made Faith look away and cough before she asked Giles a question.

Tara couldn't help but smile as Faith called on Giles before she looked at Willow, who looked back at her, and then at Faith, and then back to the suddenly red-faced Tara once again.

"Oh," mouthed Willow as Tara shook her head.

"Umm…, " said Tara aloud while Willow grinned, "we're done."

"Are we?" whispered Willow as she and Tara stood up, the redhead grinning at Tara whose face turned red after she looked at Faith who was talking to Giles, and then back to Willow.

"Yes," whispered Tara before calling Jonas; and then the two started the spell.

Back in the present, Faith was knocked back by a push from one of the two vampires that came after her while the other one jumped on top of her. The one who threw her on the ground saw Jonas and headed towards him while the vampire on top of Faith was choking her. Faith slammed her fists into the sides of the vampire's head which made him release Faith's neck as he screamed in pain, and then she shouted at Jonas. She felt another punch from the vampire on top of her, just as the vampire attacking Jonas his punch and then threw him onto the ground. She heard Teal'c call for Jonas just as she heard the sound of a vampire turning to dust. Smiling, Faith kicked out at the vampire on top of her hard, making him fly backward before she got up and then ran towards the one who was just attacking her. She put her hands on a tombstone while from the corner of her eyes she saw Teal'c pulling the vampire that was on Jonas off him, and then punching the fanged creature.

'Heh, no fear huh, Big Guy,' thought Faith to herself as she used the tombstone as leverage and kicked out at the vampire, making him fall to the ground. She then took the stake that was under her jacket before she stabbed the vampire in the heart, dusting him. She then looked up at the vampire with the stake in her hand and shouted at Teal'c, "get down!"

Instinctively, Teal'c ducked and a split second later… a flying stake hit the vampire directly in his heart and turned him to dust.

"Wow," said Jonas as he looked at Faith while he was panting "wow… vampires, wow… fascinating."

"Yeah," said Faith as she passed another tombstone, "had your fill of vampires?"

"Yes," said Faith as she wiped her forehead before she glanced at the tombstone she just walked past, and then at Teal'c, "how about we watch some…. Wait."

Faith took a step back and looked at the tombstone she just passed. She looked at the name on the marble, and then she looked at the dates under the name. Faith shook her head as her eyes opened wide and she put both hands over her mouth while she took a few steps back in shock.

"No, no, no," said Faith as Teal'c and Jonas walked over to the dark-haired Slayer and looked at the tombstone while Faith continued to shake her head.

"Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he looked at the shock on Faith's face, while Jonas looked at the name on the tombstone.

"Daniel Osborne," said Jonas as he looked at Faith again, "do you know him?"

"Oz," said Faith as her voice broke and tears gathered in her eyes while Jonas nodded his head and then looked at Teal'c, "that... that's Oz's real name… his birthday… he…"

"Wasn't he supposed to be doing something in Canada?" asked Jonas as Faith nodded her head.

"Perhaps there are other Daniel Osborne's in Sunnydale, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c.

"With the same birthday?" asked Faith as a tear fell down her face while she looked at Teal'c and then at the tombstone.

"It's possible," said Jonas.

"We.. we need to get out of here… and… and…" said Faith as she wiped her tears, "I need to talk to Giles… I.. I need…"

"We will go together," said Teal'c, "come Ellie Carter."

TBC.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Giles' Apartment, 2330 hours.**

Giles was reading a book while sitting down on the couch in his living room and listening to some soft music that was playing from the machine in the corner. Once the candles were removed, and the symbols were erased from the floor of the Magic Box; he then took Willow and Tara back to Buffy's house. He had sensed that things were warming between Willow and Buffy, so much so that it was the redhead who suggested earlier that day, to Kennedy's surprise, that she'd like to keep Buffy company with Tara who was already staying with the Slayer ever since Joyce and Dawn were sent away. After dropping them off, Giles got back home and just wanted to relax after having the location spell to find Glory fail. This attempt made the older man realize that the hell-god had powerful magic protecting her. As he read the book while drinking a glass of scotch, Giles wondered how it was that no one had seen Glory turn into her human vessel when she was low on brain energy.

'So why is it that there are no reports of people having seen someone changing into another person,' thought Giles to himself as he shook his head. It was a few minutes later that a few raps on the front door of his apartment had Giles looked back over his shoulder, making the Watcher wonder who it could be that late at night especially since Buffy and the others were still patrolling.

"Hold on," said the man as he rushed to the door after having put down the book and his glass of scotch on the coffee table in front of him. The man then, once reaching the door, turned the handle and opened the door only to find himself looking at a clearly upset Faith with Teal'c and Jonas standing behind her.

"Faith?" asked Giles as he looked at the Slayer; he could see that she was upset, mixed with an anger that had her rolling her hands into fists so that she couldn't lose control. He then looked at Teal'c who still had on his woolen cap while his hands were behind him. He then bowing his head slightly at the Watcher, while Jonas just frowned and nodded his head. Giles then looked back at Faith and asked her if everything was alright, and if her patrol had gone well; he then asked Teal'c and Jonas if they had seen what they wanted to see.

"Indeed, Rupert Giles," said Teal'c nodding his head.

"But," said Jonas, "we're here for something else."

"Giles," said Faith as the Watcher looked at her, "we were just at Grover Woods."

Upon mentioning the name, Faith shook her head at Giles' eyes widening while his hand that was holding onto the door frame trembled. She had hoped that the name of the headstone she and the others had seen would be of a different Daniel Osbourne, but from Giles' reaction, she could tell she was wrong.

Oz really was dead.

It was then that Faith recalled what Willow had said earlier about having killed someone, and although she didn't want to believe that the redhead would kill her own boyfriend, Faith was finding out that she had not only been lied to; but had things hidden from her. And now, all she wanted were some answers.

"OH," said Giles as he looked at the mixed emotions of anger and sorrow in Faiths eyes.

"Is… is it true?" asked Faith.

"Please come in," said Giles as he stepped to one side and let Faith, and the others, walk into his home. Giles sighed as Faith walked in, followed by Teal'c who he looked at with sad eyes before closing the door once Jonas had stepped inside. He then motioned his hands towards the couch so that they could sit down and talk, however, Faith was having none of that. She held onto Giles' arm as he walked past her and turned him around just as Teal'c put a hand on the young woman's shoulder… a shoulder that was trembling while she tried to control herself.

"Please, Giles," said Faith as she had remembered Teal'c's techniques for her to calm down during any stressful situation, and this was one stressful situation that was going to take everything she had to control herself, "just.. just tell me the truth. Is Oz really dead?"

"Yes," said Giles softly as he stood in front of Faith and the others with his hands by his side. Faith let go of his arm and then took a step back. Giles was looking at the dark haired Slayer and his heart broke as he watched her do everything she could to control herself; to prevent an outburst of tears or an outburst of anger.

"How… how?" asked Faith softly, her voice threatening to break, as she closed her eyes.

"It was an act of self-defence," said Giles softly as he remembered himself and Tara reluctantly agreeing not to tell Faith about Oz's death, all to protect Willow, "he… he transformed into a werewolf and.."

"A werewolf?" asked Janus who suddenly stopped asking any further questions, recognizing that this wasn't the right time, "sorry, go on."

"And.. and he was going to kill Willow, and…"

Faith then gasped as she reached for a nearby chair. She felt Teal'c holding on to her as she stumbled towards the chair; Faith had her suspicions that Willow was the one who killed Oz from how she was acting ever since the dark haired Slayer arrived in Sunnydale, but hearing about it… having her suspicions confirmed was a kick in the gut. It was much harder and much more painful than the beating that Buffy had given her. Faith noticed that Giles was reaching out for her so that he could help hold her steady, but the dark haired Slayer glared at the older man and told him to stay away from her.

"Don't touch me," hissed Faith at Giles who then stopped and stepped back. She then gripped tightly onto the seat back and breathed in and out.

"What happened, Mr. Giles," asked Jonas as Teal'c stood next to Faith listening calmly, trying to understand what had happened. They listened as Giles told Faith that Willow was angry at Oz for cheating on her with another female werewolf, that she was upset and depressed. Giles told Faith, who had her eyes closed trying to fight the tears from falling while the others listened as Giles talked about what Willow tried to do using magic. She wanted to make Veruca and Oz hate each other… she just wanted Oz back. Giles told them that Kennedy was the one who killed Veruca just as she finished her transformation into a werewolf and was about to attack Willow. He told her that Kennedy had gone to Willow just as Oz rushed in, but it was too late. Oz was already transforming and they didn't have a tranquilizer gun since that was with Buffy. Giles told Faith that Buffy was delayed because of an encounter with someone from a secret project; and in the meantime, Oz was fully transformed and had gone to attack Willow and Kennedy.

"Willow used a spell that…." said Giles as he shook his head, he didn't want to give Faith the details about what Willow did since nothing could change the outcome…. Oz was still dead, "it doesn't matter what she did. She… she lashed out but she didn't have a choice."

"There was a choice," said Faith, her voice dangerously low as she glared at Giles while Jonas and Teal'c looked at each other before the young man put his hands gently on the Slayer's shoulders, "why didn't Willow use a shield or…"

"She was frightened, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he looked at Giles who nodded his head before he walked over to his couch, and sat on the edge of its back while looking at Faith and fixing his glasses.

"Willow was terrified, Faith," said Giles gently as Faith looked down and shook her head, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but Willow's magic is highly influenced by her emotions. She was terrified that Oz would kill her and Kennedy… so she did what she had to do to protect herself and Kennedy. She could have tried a shield spell, but there is no way to know if she would have been successful.. the shield could have failed that we'd have Willow and Kennedy killed. She went to an offensive spell and… and Buffy just came into the room just a second too late. Oz was already gone."

"Self-defence," said Jonas as Teal'c frowned, but still nodded his head. The Jaffa knew that in a war, it was either defend yourself or die. He could tell from the Watcher's body language that Giles was telling the truth; if Willow hadn't done something, then she'd most likely be dead. It was the dark skinned Jaffa who turned to face Faith and tell her that from what Giles just said, Willow had no choice; it was a matter of survival.

"I get that," said Faith as she looked over her shoulder at Teal'c, before she looked at Giles again as her hands tightened on the chair back.. the wood creaking under the pressure of Faith's grip, "I get what she did was in self-defence. What I don't get is why I wasn't told about this!"

"Faith," said Giles as he looked at the Slayer who was both angry, and crying at the same time while all Teal'c and Jonas could do was look on. The both of them knew that while Willow had no choice in what she did to protect herself and Kennedy from Oz, not telling Faith; someone who was close to Oz since leaving Sunnydale, was either ineptness from the Scoobies, or it was done out of spite given the relationship that Faith had with the Scooby gang.

"Don't 'Faith' me, Giles," said the dark-haired Slayer as she wiped her eyes, "don't you dare; is that how you guys really see me? Someone not worthy to know that her friend died? Do you people think that low of me? Really?"

"Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he put a hand on her trembling shoulder. However, either Faith didn't notice the hand, or she did but ignored the gentle squeeze that was silently asking her to calm down; either way she still continued her outburst.

"My God, not even Tara told me and we spent so much time together and…. Wait, I saw the date that Oz died," said Faith, "I called his number a few days after that… I talked to…"

Faith looked at the embarrassed look on Giles' face before he looked away at the floor.

"That's cold," said Faith as she shook her head before she stood back up after having been leaning on the chair all this time, and glared at the Watcher while taking a step backward, "that was so cold."

"What happened, Ellie?" asked Jonas.

"Who was I talking to?" asked Faith ignoring Jonas as she looked at Giles, "Giles! Who. Was. I. Taking. To?"

"It wasn't Oz," said Giles softly as Teal'c and Jonas looked at each other while Faith put one hand on her waist and wiped her eyes with the other one, "we were going to tell you when all of this was over, Faith. We were…"

"You believed that Ellie Carter would leave this city if she discovered what happened to her friend," said Teal'c as Giles nodded her head.

"There were other reasons too," said Giles as he looked at Faith as he recalled the conversation the group had earlier that day in the back training room about Faith being so unstable, that if she found out the truth… she would hunt Willow and kill her; despite Giles', Tara's and Willow's feelings to the contrary. And right now, Giles knew that he was right… but he was still been looking at a young woman who was understandably angry and hurt; deeply hurt.

"I don't wanna know," said Faith as she spoke softly before she asked Teal'c and Jonas to take her home, that she was feeling exhausted.

"Faith," said Giles as he stepped forward, "you have to know that Willow's hurting the most; when Oz died, she was scared… she didn't want to be.."

"Like me, that's what you wanna say… she said that she didn't want to be like me," said Faith as Giles frowned. Faith then shook her head and turned around before walking slowly towards the door with Jonas while Teal'c stood still and looked at Giles with his hands behind his back. Faith then stopped again and turned around to face Giles before speaking softly, her voice showing how tired she was, "you know what I did, Giles. Willow defended herself, she's nothing like me… at least you should have told me."

"What has occurred is a tragedy," said Teal'c as he looked at Giles who closed his eyes and nodded his head, "I do not believe that what happened had any malicious intent on the part of Willow, however not informing Ellie Carter of the fact that her friend passed is a slight of the highest order, Rupert Giles."

"And I wish I could change things," said Giles softly as Faith stood at the door with her back to the Watcher, "what happened changed everyone, Faith. I know you may not want to talk to the others but… but if you talk to Willow… you have to understand that…"

"I talked to Tara when she went out with me to get some food after Wilow told us that she killed someone," said Faith as she looked over her shoulder and turned around, "I told her that Willow has her friends, she has her system to let her get through anything. Good for her… good for Buffy, good for Xander, good for all of you. All of you forgave her… well, maybe not forgave from the stuff I saw when I first came here but you get my drift. Everyone keeps on reminding me of who I killed and…"

"I'm sure she remembers who she killed too, Ellie," said Jonas as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c.

"She loved Oz," said Giles as he walked towards Faith, "she was scared that she would be compared to you; she begged all of us not to tell you because…. Because she was broken by then, Faith. She wasn't there for his funeral.. she couldn't handle it. She's been going down a nightmare all on her own, but you now have people who can support you… she hasn't told anyone what she's been feeling since that day and I... I mostly ignored it until she came to me and told me the truth about the depths of her nightmares... or her sorrow and disgust at herself. After you came back, something changed in her when she saw how settled you were, she finally told me that she's been…oh Lord, she told me what she's been going through on her end. She wanted to take the blame on her own, but the truth is that all of us were involved."

"Murray's right," said Faith, "Willow did what she… Oh God, she did what she had to do to protect herself.. but… but the stuff after that. You saved my life, Giles… I beat Tara and despite that we became friends… I told her everything about my life, she told me everything about hers. I was close to Oz after I left, we'd talk on the phone.. and… and… now I find that not only was I lied to about his death... I d=find that someone's been pretending to be him. I... I can't do this. I… I need to go home… I need to…"

"Come on, Ellie," said Jonas as he slowly turned the dark haired Slayer around before leading her towards the door when she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder again. The usually tough Slayer just looked like a shell of her former self as she wrapped her arms around her body as she thought about how much she was hated by the Scoobies. She was aware of what Giles had told her about Willow feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders right now in regards to what happened, but Faith just wanted to leave… but not before saying what she wanted to say, "B, has her regular communication with Mrs. Summers and Dawn… do they know?"

"No," said Giles.

"Yea," said Faith taking a deep breath, "anyway, I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise and I'll stay here… B's got her call with Mrs. S and Dawn tomorrow so you should bring B by the house. But after this? After this who Glory situation, all bets are off. I'm not coming back to Sunnydale ever again. I don't care what I told Angel... I won't answer your calls. So don't call me after we get rid of Glory."

Giles silently watched Faith leave with Jonas, and then with Teal'c after the Jaffa gave the man a nod. Once the door closed behind Teal'c, Giles shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking towards his phone.

He needed to give Tara, and Willow a call; let them know that Faith knew about Oz, and he wanted to tell them to let the Dark haired Slayer som space so that she could absorb what she just learned.

And what she learned was big.

Back in the SUV, Faith was seated at the back while Teal'c and Jonas were in the front with the Jaffa driving the vehicle. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Faith reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and looked at the dial pad before she pressed the number 'two' and then connected the call.

"Hey," said Faith softly as she rested her forehead on the rear passenger side window while she looked at the shops and apartments that whizzed past.

"Hey, Ellie," smiled Major Carter into her earpiece while she was overseeing the designing of the panels that would make up Glory's prison, "you alright? Have you…"

"Oz died," said Faith softly as she looked out the window. There was silence on the other line for a few seconds as the Major left the room she was in and headed out to the hallway before she spoke on her ear piece in a shocked voice.

"What?" asked the Major as she recalled Faith talking to her excitedly about Oz, and what they'd talk about, "when? Why? Ellie, what happened?"

"Accident," said Faith softly as she closed her eyes while Teal'c and Jonas looked at each other, "he.. he died soon after the last time we talked."

"Oh, honey," said the Major as she shook her head, "I'm so sorry. But wait, you talked to him last year, so why did you just find out now?"

"I talked to Giles, and he told me why, mom," said Faith, "I… I'll tell you later. I just wanted to hear your voice."

The Major talked to her upset daughter up until they reached the house. It was then that the Major told her to get some sleep, and that they'll talk again tomorrow. Major Carter continued to say that she'll get the prison ready as soon as possible and then head to Sunnydale, "I'm so sorry, Ellie."

"I'll go visit Oz tomorrow," said Faith as she got out of the SUV, followed by Teal'c and Jonas, "I'll see you soon."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Ellie," said the Major as Faith nodded her head before the mother and daughter said they loved each other. Faith then put the phone back into her pocket while Jonas asked if it was the right thing to not tell Major Carter everything.

"It won't help any," said Faith as she opened the door and walked towards her room, "I'll see you guys tomorrow; I'm sorry but.. but I'm just so tired."

"Sleep well, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as Faith turned and nodded her head at the Jaffa and Jonas before closing her door. The Slayer walked to her sleeping bag and, without changing, she slipped in and closed her eyes. It was then that everything crashed into her, including the level of hate that the Scoobies have for her and she started to silently sob. She felt betrayed again; the same people had betrayed her.. as well as someone she never thought would betray her like this… someone who was supposed to be her friend.

Faith knew that Tara was hiding something, but she would never have thought it would be something of this magnitude.

And now?

The Slayer didn't know what to think as she slipped into darkness, and into an uneasy sleep.

**The Summers Residence, 2345 hours.**

Tara and Willow were sitting in the living room of Buffy's house in complete silence. Tara was the one who had picked up the phone earlier when Giles called to say that Faith had seen Oz's grave during her patrol; it was something that froze Tara's blood as her hand trembled while talking to the older man. However, she wasn't scared of what Faith might do to her or to Willow, or to the others.. she believed that Faith wouldn't harm any of them physically.

And Giles had confirmed that Faith was upset, and had gone home. He told them that she hadn't given any indication that she was the girl that Buffy and Xander feared she would be.

No, Tara was afraid to see the look on the dark-haired Slayer's face when she comes face to face with them; the ones who hid the truth from her so callously. Giles had already told her and Willow that Faith was understandably upset about the loss of Oz and the fact that they never told her that Oz had died.

He told the both of them that she was the most hurt by the fact that his death was hidden away; that they had thought so little of her.

Willow noticed that Tara had looked upset as she turned around and began walking back to the couch. The redhead felt a pain in her chest as Tara walked past her before she reached forward and turned off the speakerphone function. Willow picked up the phone to privately talk to Giles while Tara's body trembled as she headed back to the couch. The blonde witch sat down and then leaned back on the back of the couch.

At the same time, Tara put her legs underneath her body as she looked at Willow, and then at the television screen that was turned off; she just looked at her reflection silently. Tara was afraid of many things now… but she was most afraid of what Faith would tell her; they had spent time together laughing and having fun while all the time she had been hiding this secret from her.

Tara could feel her heart ache as she imagined Faith's look.

She could imagine how upset the dark haired Slayer would be; and it seemed as if the time they had spent together the last couple of days, as well as all the time they had spent talking on the phone about their various lives, was for nothing.

'She won't forgive us for this,' thought Tara to herself as she looked at her reflection while Willow continued to talk to Giles, 'she won't forgive me.'

It wasn't too long before Willow put the phone down and headed to the couch before sitting down on the other end, a couch cushion between them.

"I'm sorry," said Willow as she glanced at Tara, and then back at the television where they saw each others reflection. The redhead saw Tara nod her head slightly, but still remained silent as they looked out into the distance.. at least until Buffy returned home with Xander, Kennedy, and Anya. Kennedy walked over to Willow as the redhead told the surprised Scoobies that Faith found out the truth.. that she had seen Oz's grave. Noticing the looked on Buffy's face, Willow told her that Faith was still going to be staying in Sunnydale to help them.

"But she won't come back and help us again," said Willow.

"Who's complaining about that?" asked Kennedy as she put her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I know I'm not," said Xander as he shrugged his shoulders; an action which earned him a slap on the arm from a frowning Anya.

"Anh.. I…"

Xander wanted to say something but he was stopped when Tara got up from the couch and walked past Buffy, Xander and Anya silently. She said goodnight to them and then walked up the stairs to Dawn's room which she was occupying until the brunette returned. Buffy looked at the upset Tara walk up the stairs while Anya was telling off Xander quietly. The blonde Slayer then looked at Willow with confusion etched on her face. She wanted to ask Willow why Tara was so upset when she noticed Kennedy was whispering something into the redhead's ear before kissing her neck.

"Not tonight, Kennedy," said Willow as she looked at the newest Slayer, before looking at Buffy, "I… I need to get some sleep and…"

"Come over to my place," said Kennedy as she wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist, "it's been two months since it was just us."

"You guys should get some rest," said Buffy as she looked at Willow, and then at Xander and Anya, before looking at the redhead again, "I'll talk to Tara."

"Just leave her be," said Kennedy as she tightened her hold on Willow's waist and guided the redhead towards the door, "anyway… we'll see you tomorrow. Xander, Anya? Need a ride back and…."

"I'll stay here with Buffy and Tara," said Willow as she stopped and looked at Kennedy, and then at Buffy, before looking at Kennedy again "I mean.. I did promise Giles we'll keep her company. I'll be alright, Kennedy. You should go."

"You sure?" asked Kennedy.

"Yeah," said Willow nodding her head as Kennedy stepped in front of her, "take Xander and Anya home."

"Breakfast tomorrow," said Kennedy as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and then pulled her in roughly. Kennedy then placed a hand on the back of Willow's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Willow's hands were by her side while she and Buffy just looked at each other. Willow saw Buffy looking away before she told them that she was heading up to Tara's room.

"See ya, Buff," said Xander before he gently pushed Kennedy who broke the kiss with Willow before stepping back.

"See you tomorrow, lover," said Kennedy as she turned around and headed out of the door with Xander and Anya. Willow saw Xander close the front door behind him while saying goodbye to Wilow and Buffy again. Once the door was closed, the redhead looked at Buffy. The two of them just looked at one another as they heard Kennedy start her car, and then she finally reversed the car out of the driveway... and soon the sounds of the engine disappeared.

"We should check on Tara," said Buffy as she motioned towards the stairs.

"Yeah," replied Willow as Buffy shook her head and went off the turned off the lights while the redhead waited for her at the foot of the lit staircase. Once the first floor of the house was dark, Buffy met Willow at the stairs where they just looked at each other.

"Good patrol?" asked Willow as Buffy turned and switched off the lights on the stair case wall. Now everything, exept for the landing on the second floor, was dark.

"Yea," said Buffy as she and Willow walked up the stairs. They had walked up a few steps when they stopped, and the two of them looked at each other. Buffy told Willow that she was really worried about Tara and the redhead, that feared that Faith would go off the rails and kill them... that she didnt trust Faith at all with the redhead and Tara.

"She won't harm us, Buffy," said Willow as she held onto Buffy's arm, "I know she won't."

Buffy just looked at Willow who was smiling at her. The blonde Slayer just nodded her head before they walked up to the landing at the top of the stairs. She then turned off the lights just before they walked into Tara's room.

TBC.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Faith's Safe House, 0930 hours.**

It was morning when Faith woke up from her uneasy sleep, she would periodically just stay awake for hours, and when she did sleep, she would be moving from one side to the next. Back to the present, Faith slipped out of her sleeping bag, and then just sat on the bag itself with her legs crossed beneath her. The dark haired Slayer then looked at the flashing light on her phone before she went to reach for it while she wiped the grogginess out of her eyes at the same time. Looking at the caller I.D, she saw the two missed calls from the Summers house and wondered who it could have been who called her, and why. Shaking her head, Faith closed her flip phone without returning the call before she slowly got to her feet. She had a lot of things to do today; the biggest of all was to get to Grover Woods and pay her respects to her friend, her dead friend.

A death that she was never told about.

Faith walked over to her suitcase, opened it, and looked at the clothes that were in there and frowned. Everything she had with her was inappropriate to visit her friend, and that's exactly what she was thinking to herself as she took out some clothes and then closed her suitcase, 'not like I expected to find out Oz died, I've got nothing to wear and… and no way am I going to see him in any of the stuff I have with me. No choice then, guess I gotta get something.' It was then that a smile appeared on Faith's face when she smelled the aroma of fresh coffee, followed by the sound of voices from the other room.

'We have a lot to talk about, Oz,' thought Faith to herself as she took off her clothes and then stepped into the shower. She let the warm water run over her body as she recalled the last conversation she had with the young man, which was a few days before his death, 'I told him to come visit me in Colorado Springs, told him that there were some good places for the Dingo's to get some good gigs… I even asked him to bring along Willow so that I could apologize to her. Told him to bring Tara too; at least, they'd be away from Kennedy, and they'd get a break. He said he'll ask them and… and then… then he was gone.'

Faith placed her hands on the tiles in front of her as the water now flowed down the back of her neck, and to her back, as she leaned forward and hung her head. She still couldn't believe that she was hated this much, enough for someone to trick her into believing that she was talking to Oz. Faith then straightened up so that she could have the water roll down her hair and face while she thought about what she would have done in Willow's place.

'The big Guy was right,' thought Faith to herself as she turned off the shower and then took her towel and wiped her body while walking out to her room, 'Willow did what she had to do to survive; do I wish she could have used the shield spell? Yeah… but Giles was right too… If it failed, then she and the Council's bitch would be dead. What I cannot forgive is the hiding… they hid his death, they lied to me… Tara lied to me like I was some kind of a monkey that they could control and…. Stop, Faith. Stop… just calm down… take it slow. Just take it slow.'

Faith took in a deep breath to calm down before she put away her towel and then put on her fresh clothes.

Once she was ready, the Slayer opened the door to her room and walked out to find Teal'c at the dining table nodding at her while Jonas placed a towering plate of French toast in the middle of the table, and then Teal'c poured her a cup of coffee. Faith headed to the table and sat down before the three of them had their breakfast, the atmosphere quiet as they were deciding among themselves who should speak up first about what happened the previous night. Faith gave a small smile as she chewed her food before leaning back and then swallowing… she then told Teal'c and Jonas that she was going to go visit Oz in the morning, but she needed to get some dark coloured clothes first.

"Need something in black," said Faith as she sipped her coffee.

"Jonas Quinn and I will accompany you, Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as Faith shook her head.

"It's gonna be safe in the daytime," said Faith as she looked at Teal'c, "you have a training session at the Army base, remember?"

While Faith, Jonas, and Teal'c were having dinner last night; the dark haired Slayer received a call from Major Griff who asked that Teal'c take over some of the training sessions at the base for the newer recruits. Faith then gave the Jaffa the phone and she listened as the Major told him about General Hammond's recommendation that if he was up to it.. then Teal'c could help in training new recruits while he was in Sunnydale for the month. It was mainly due to the fact that the Jaffa had a lot of experiences in 'special forces'. Once the two men had finished talking last night, and Faith put the phone back into her pocket, she told Teal'c to take the offer... her reasoning being that he was still going to be in Sunnydale, and thus he was still being her back-up.

"And it's better than staying around me twenty-four-seven, T," said Faith as she leaned back in her seat the present day, "you'd be bored around me."

"And I'll be with her," said Jonas.

"You gotta be helping Giles with the translations," said Faith as she looked at Jonas, "besides, no demons or vampires will be coming after me in broad daylight. The Watchers Council won't dare do anything to me or else the SGC will get on their collective asses, and I'll be avoiding Buffy and the others like the plague. Well, I'll be dropping Jonas off so I'll see them from t he outside most likely… so no chit-chat."

"Will it not be prudent to… clear the air, once and for all, Ellie Carter?" asked Teal'c as Faith shook her head.

"I'm not the one who hid things," said Faith as she looked at Teal'c, "so I'm not going to make the first move. If they wanna say anything, then that's fine; good for them. But I meant what I said about them calling me, and me not answering them. The only reason I'm here is to protect Mrs. Summers and Dawn. Once we've taken care of Glory, they'll be safe and then we'll leave. Anyway, I've gotta get some work done, or else my professors are gonna be pissed, so I'll be at the library at U.C. Sunnydale."

"You want me to call you in case we find something?" asked Jonas as Faith nodded her head.

The three of them then finished up their breakfast before they setting out for the SUV that was parked in the driveway. As Faith, with her laptop bag in the rear seat, and the others got into the vehicle after having scanned the surrounding areas with their eyes. Faith then reversed the vehicle and set off down the road.

The first stop was the Magic Box where, once Faith parked the car, she could make out Giles behind the counter talking to a customer while Anya was working in the stacks. The dark haired Slayer looked behind her at Jonas, who was preparing himself to leave the vehicle and told him to call if he needed anything.

"I'm sorry, Jonas," said Faith as he looked at her, "as much as I understand why Willow did what she did, and even though I don't know exactly how Oz died.. which makes me think that I really don't wanna know and… and anyway, I can't go in with you. I can't stay there and pretend that everything's ok with me and them. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes," said Jonas nodding his head while smiling at the Slayer, his eyes showing off his excitement at getting to learn more about the occult and new languages.

"Good luck," said Faith as Jonas got out of the car.

"Jonas Quinn," said Teal'c as he lowered his window after Jonas closed the back passenger door, "if you have found anything critical to our mission, notify Ellie Carter."

"I will," said Jonas as he headed to the front door. Faith was about to reverse the car just as Jonas opened the front door. She saw Anya turn and look at Jonas who nodded at her, and then at Giles. It was then that Faith saw Anya look out of the window, and directly at her. The two of them just looked at each other for a second, and then at Giles who was walking around the counter. The dark haired Slayer then reversed the vehicle while Giles just looked on, before heading down the street. She and Teal'c sat in silence as the former drove to the Army base, where Teal'c was let off some twenty minutes later with Faith telling him to give her a call when he's ready to be picked up. The Jaffa, who was wearing his woollen cap, nodded his head as he stepped back while Major Griff was walking towards him. Faith waved at the Major and then drove on out of the base, and to the mall.

**Grover Woods Cemetery, 1045 hours.**

Having quickly got on a black blouse and black trousers that she bought from, and had changed at, the mall, Faith stopped by a florist on the way to see Oz's grave. Carrying the bouquet towards the headstone, Faith wiped some tears that were falling down her cheeks as she remembered Oz in her own way. Faith remembered that he was always there for Willow, she had heard how angry he was after the dark haired Slayer had gone rogue and was holding Willow prisoner. Faith remembered that he had spoken up for her at the last minute the day Buffy beat her up, and after that she remembered talking to him a few days a week, along with Tara after leaving Sunnydale for the second time, before the trip to D.C and the meeting with the President.

Walking through the gentle warm breeze that was the cause of the rustling leaves all around her, the Slayer continued walking until she reached Oz's headstone. She then looked at the bouquet in her hands, and then at the name on the headstone and took a few deep breaths before she crouched down. Reaching down, the Slayer placed the flowers on the grass in front of the headstone and smiled.

"Hey," said the Slayer, "it's me."

Faith then looked around and made sure that there was no one around before looking at the headstone again.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you were buried," said Faith as she rubbed her forehead while grimacing, "ok, that was a stupid thing to say. I… I guess it's just a huge shock for me, you know. It's like I just talked to you and… and… I wish I could have seen you one more time. It's kind of unfair, I mean you were gonna come down to Colorado Springs for that gig and maybe then I could have apologized to Willow for all that crap I pulled. I was scared about what I'd say but you seem to have this calming effect on people, and I knew that if you were there, then we could have hung out. All of us."

Faith then sat cross-legged on the dry grass and looked down at the green grass, and then at the dry, brown coloured leaves that were flying around the grass because of the breeze. The Slayer grabbed one of the dried leaves in her hand and then looked down at it before she started to strip the edges.

"I just found out what happened," said Faith as she continued to look at the leaf that she was slowly tearing apart, "what gets me is not that Willow killed you… I mean yeah I get why she did what she did... I've been thinking through it when I'd just wake up after trying to sleep last night, but… I mean you turned into a werewolf and jumped her and the bitch… I mean Kennedy. I would accept that she did what she did in self-defence... I know the both of you loved each other so for her to... I mean... for her to do whatever it is she did must have been out of desperation. What I can't forgive is them hiding this from me. I'm sorry, Oz. I told them after this whole Glory thing is done, that I'm gone. I'm not coming back to help them... I'm not gonna be answering any calls, but I'll come every year to see you again, not them. That's something I can promise you."

The Slayer sat by the headstone for a few more minutes before she said goodbye. She slowly stood up just as she heard footsteps crushing the dried leaves that were all over the grass, footsteps of three people approaching her from behind. Faith smoothed out her trousers and blouse before she turned around to see Willow, Xander, and Buffy; and it was then that the dark-haired Slayer's cellphone went off. Faith looked at the surprised faces of the three of them, with Willow who just had her hands by her side, while she took out her cellphone and looked at the caller I.D. It was from the Magic Box, and she suspected it was either Giles, Anya or, given that she wasn't with the three Scoobies in front of her, Tara; and Faith had no intention of talking any of them, at least not yet because she wasn't sure if she could remain calm.

However, this time… it was Willow who broke the silence.

"Hi, Faith," said the redhead while Xander asked what she was doing there.

Faith ignored Xander's question, and Buffy's confused look while she walked a few steps towards Willow with her hands in her pocket. It was then that Buffy took a step forward and stood to Willow's side while using her arm to shield the redhead. Faith looked at Buffy and shook her head before she looked at the redhead who was telling the blonde Slayer to stop, that this was Oz's burial place and they needed to just stop all this foolishness.

"Especially since I'm the one who encouraged it the most and…" said Willow as she looked at Faith. The redhead was about to say something when Faith interrupted her.

"You're not like me, you know," said Faith as Willow just stood there, with Buffy and Xander looking at each other, and then at Faith. However, Faith ignored the two of them and kept her eyes on Willow, "you're not a murderer, and you didn't kill Oz by accident. He changed into a werewolf, and he was gonna attack you and Kennedy. You did what you did out of self-defense, and I can understand that. I'm sure OZ does too."

"I'm sorry," said Willow as she looked at Faith.

Faith just nodded her head before she looked over her shoulder at Oz's name engraved on the headstone before she turned around again, and started to walk past the three Scoobies. Faith then glanced at Buffy and told her that she had a call with Joyce and Dawn tonight. She then looked straight ahead and walked past them.

"Faith," said Willow as she rushed towards her. The dark haired Slayer turned around and looked at Willow taking a few more steps towards her while Buffy and Xander were standing there confused, "I know you won't forgive me… you won't forgive any of us for hiding what happened. But don't blame Tara, she wanted to tell you the truth… I asked her not to. I asked her not to tell you, and I asked Goles not to tell you and they were covering for me. Don't blame them and…"

"It'll take some time, Red," said Faith as she stepped back a little, "I understand why you did what you did, but I can't forgive it. And like it or not, Tara and Giles kept that secret from me when they knew I deserved to know what happened. If it were the other way around, if you were me? Can you honestly say that you would suddenly forget something so cruel and horrible that people did to you, and say, 'hey, it's ok… it's all forgiven?' What would you do, Red?"

"I'll be angry," said Willow softly.

"I'm doing everything I can to control myself, to keep my anger in check," said Faith, "I…. it's gonna take some time for me for me to forgive any of you. In the meantime, I told Giles that I'm not going anywhere… I'll still be here until the whole Glory thing is done."

"What about the other thing?" asked Willow as Buffy and Xander was heading towards them, their faces showing worry about what the redhead and Faith were talking about for so long; with Buffy thinking that maybe Faith was verbally threatening her. However, the closer she got to the two of them, the clearer she heard Faith tell Willow that she meant what she told Giles.

"If anyone calls me for help, I'm not coming," said Faith as she looked at Buffy, and then at Xander and Willow, "I can't tell you if things will change, but that's my feelings right now and…"

"You have feelings?" asked Xander as Willow looked back at him and slapped his arm, "ouch."

"I don't know what'll happen in the future," said Faith looking at Willow, "but what I know now is that I'm not coming back to help you guys… he only reason I'll come is to pay my respects to Oz, that's it."

"He said you wanted me to come to Colorado Springs with him," said Willow softly, "you knew my feelings about you then and… and he said it was a surprise why you wanted me to come and…"

"I wanted to apologize," said Faith, "for threatening to kill you back with the whole Mayor thing."

"Oh," said the redhead as Faith nodded her head.

"And I am sorry about that day," said Faith before she turned around and walked out of there, all the while she hadn't realized it.. but her hands were rolled into fists. The dark haired Slayer relaxed her hands as she got into the SUV. She then looked through the windshield at the cemetery, she looked at the three Scoobies standing over Oz's grave before Willow got on her knees. Then Faith saw her shoulders tremble as Buffy knelt down next to her, and put her arm around her shoulders. Taking her eyes away from the sight of the three original Scoobies, Faith then started the vehicle and went on her way to U.C Sunnydale while her cell phone rang once again; the Slayer having then dismissed the call after finding out it was from the Magic Box.

Faith then spent nearly three hours at the library working on one of her classes thanks to a special arrangement, all due to her being needed back in Sunnydale for a 'family emergency'. As Faith was typing on her laptop while listening to some songs on her earphones. She was very aware of how different things were for her; that if she told her past self that she'd be in a library working on a project, her past self would laugh in her face.

Chuckling as she leaned back and imagine a scenario where she did tell her past self about the future, she was unaware of a young man who was looking at her from another table. Faith didn't see the young man, who was behind her, looking back at his friends who were giggling and goading him on as he stood up with a grin while he gave them high fives. Faith didn't see it, but he then fixed up his shirt and walked towards Faith. It was just then that Faith's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she leaned to one side to take it out. Checking the caller I.D, she flipped it open after seeing that it was Jonas who was calling her.

"Hey," said Faith with the phone to her ear as the young man from behind was getting closer, "yeah.. everything alright? Oh… ok.. so still nothing?"

"Nothing yet," said Jonas as he looked down at a book with Tara sitting right across from him and leaning forward with a worried look on her face, "I'm going to go grab some coffee with Mr. Giles, you want anything.. or you want to join us, or…"

"Nah," said Faith, "still not comfortable with them and… and anyway, I have some stuff I need to finish at the library."

"Oh, you're still at the library?" asked Jonas as he looked up at Tara who quickly got up from her chair, and then ran out of the door. Jonas looked on as the door closed and then at Giles who was at the counter helping a customer cash out, and then he looked at Anya who was talking to a customer. He then looked back down at the papers he was translating, and whispered into his phone, "Ellie, Tara's been trying to reach you ever since her friends dropped her off at the Magic Box to help with the translations."

"I kinda guessed it was either her, Anya or Giles," sighed Faith when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She then looked up at the smiling young man while the phone was still in her ear, and narrowed her eyes at him while talking on the phone, "listen, I gotta go… someone here wants to tell me something. I'll call you soon."

"Yea… sure," said Jonas before Faith cancelled the connection and then looked at the young man.

"Hi," he said as he reached out with his hand, "I couldn't help but see you sitting here and, well… I was hoping you'd like the company. My name's Parker… Parker Abrams."

TBC.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**U.C. Sunnydale library, 1445 hours.**

Faith had just been interrupted by the dark haired young man who introduced himself as Parker Abrams; who incidentally still had his hand on Faith's shoulder. The young woman just looked at his hand, and then back up at the brown eyed young man and raised an eye-brow.

"And you are?" asked Parker.

"Dani," said Faith innocently, "Dani Kramer."

"Haven't seen you around here, Dani," said Parker as he kept on looking at the dark haired Slayer while he walked around the table, and then put his hands on the back of the empty chair that faced Faith, "umm.. can I join you?"

"Yeah, why not," said Faith with a sigh as she motioned towards the chair while she leaned back on hers, and crossed her arms over one another. The Dark haired young woman smirked as she used her crossed arms to push her breasts upwards while noticing the look that Parker was giving them; confirming to the Slayer why it was that he approached her. Faith then leaned forward and put her crossed arms on the table in front of her, further accentuating her breasts. She then tilted her head down to the level that Parker was looking and uncrossed her arms before reaching out with one hand and snapping her fingers, "hey, hey, eyes up here."

"Sorry," chuckled Parker as he looked at Faith who leaned back again and rested her arms on the table in front of her, "such a beautiful woman like yourself being here alone is kinda dangerous, I mean… I don't know if you're not aware, but the gang violence here is intense. I know it's not dark out yet, but I'm offering my services to be your escort tonight. Maybe we could go to the local club, the Bronze, for some drinks, and then back to my place."

"Oooh," said Faith seductively as she smirked and leaned forward, "your place, huh?"

"Uh huh," said Parker as he leaned forward and pointed his fingers at Faith, "and I can tell you're the type of adventurous girl who'll try anything once."

"Really" asked Faith huskily as she nodded to the seat right next to her, "and what makes you think that?"

"Something dangerous and wild about you," whispered Parker as he got up and then sat down next to Faith. He then reached out with his hand and brushed some of Faith's hair to the back of her ear. He brushed his fingers on her skin and noticed the young woman tremble as a smile appeared on his lips. Parker leaned forward and gently blew into her ear, smiling ever so much when he heard her give off a light moan as she closed the top of her laptop. At the same time he kissed just behind her ear, Parker was looking a few tables down at his friends who were silently giving him the thumbs-up signs. He then turned his attention back to Faith; whispering into her ear, "see I knew you were wild. You look like a hot girl next door type, but I can tell you there's a wild one under your skin."

"Ummm…" said Faith as she looked at Parker, "You're right, my family's very religious and I.. I haven't even… you know… I mean…"

"I think so," said Parker as he put his hand on hers, "it's ok. We don't have to do anything. Just go out dancing and some drinks, and we'll see where the night goes."

"I promised God that I'll only… you know… do that…"

"You can say it, you know," said Parker with a gentle smile.

"That… that I'll have sex with my boyfriend," said Faith nervously.

"Oh.. you..," said Parker in surprise, "you mean… you haven't…"

"No," said Faith shaking her head, "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Oh," said Parker as he used his fingers to massage the back of Faith's neck, something made her close her eyes and moan softly, "I could show you around here, and maybe you and I… hey, listen… have you ever been kissed?"

"You mean like with another guy?" asked Faith as she looked at Parker with her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yeah," replied the young man.

"No," said Faith shyly, "my parents didn't want me to go on dates so…"

"You know," said Parker as he put an arm around her shoulders, "we could get a head start. I mean you being a freshman and all, and working too hard to have fun."

"Yeah," said Faith as she leaned in towards Parker, "I work too hard sometimes."

"How about," said Parker he held her hand while getting up, "you keep your stuff here."

Parker then nodded at the people in the table behind them while telling Faith that they'll keep a watch over her things. He said that he wanted to show her a special place in the library.

"Oh?" asked Faith as Parker put his hand around her shoulders and walked with her towards the far end of the floor while he looked back and winked at his friends. He then looked past some of the other people on the floor and smiled while he looked at the shy looking young woman right next to him, "I'm sure you bring all your other girls here."

"No," said Parker with a gentle smile as he and Faith looked at each other while they walked past the staircase that led downstairs, and towards a section where there were no people. They continued walking while Parker kept on telling Faith about how important it was that a Freshman know their way around the school, and that he was going to be there to help.

Soon, the both of them came up to a dimly lit corner of the library.

Faith looked around and saw only book stacks and empty booths against the walls. She felt Parker turn her until they were facing each other, with the dark haired Slayer being gently pushed towards one of the booths while Parker had his hands around her hips.

"Should we be doing this?" asked Faith innocently as she put her hands over his, that were on her hips, "I did say I only wanted to do something like this with my boyfriend."

"Then I…." said Parker as he lifted Faith, who yelped, up and then sat her down on the flat part of the booth after kicking the seat away, "I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"You're just saying that to have your way with me, kind sir," said Faith with a smirk, "maybe I should…"

"I'll be with you through the good and the bad," said Parker as he took one hand off her hip, and placed it on her cheek, "I know we have a deep connection that'll only grow as time goes on. Do you feel it?"

"Uh huh," said Faith who looked at Parker while he slipped his hand under her shirt, and shuddered when he felt her skin. He saw Faith close her eyes and moan when he slowly ran his finger up her bare back. He looked surprised when Faith snapped her eyes open and took his hand off from under her shirt and placed it on her thigh while biting her lower lip. While thinking that he was going to get lucky tonight, Parker then saw her put both of her hands on his chest; they looked at each other while Parker placed his other hand on Faith's other thigh, and started to slowly massage them. While he was slowly moving his hands up Faith's thighs, he saw Faith looking at his crotch as she started to breathe hard while she licked her lips. Then Parker felt one hand remaining on his chest, while the other one started to move lower.

"I… I never touched a boy," said Faith nervously.

"I'm your boyfriend," said Parker as he closed his eyes while he felt Faith's hand cup his crotch, "you can touch whatever you…."

Parker suddenly opened his mouth wide and was about to scream when Faith used her other hand to cover his mouth. The young man looked at the eyes of a completely different woman as her grip down under started to tighten, and he started to move back.. but the Slayer began to tighten her hold around the young man's mouth.

"You step back, or scream," said Faith as she smirked at him, "I squeeze hard, and you say goodbye to your balls. Got it? Nod your head."

Parker nodded his head while his eyes remained wide open.

"So," said Faith as she hopped off the booth while her hand was still gripping tight onto his crotch, while she was wiping her other hand on the young man's shirt, "how many girls have you brought here?"

"You're the only… ouch… stop…" said Parker as Faith tightened her grip and lightly twisted her hand. When he said 'stop' she smiled and relaxed her grip, before telling him to be truthful.

"Twelve… twelve," said Parker, "all Freshmen."

"Where else?"

"Stevenson Hall, the Student Center, and the cafeteria," said Parker as Faith nodded her head.

"A real Casanova, aren't ya," said Faith as she tightened her grip and Parker yelped.

"Ah ah ah," said Faith as she shook her head, "you tried to con me? Really? Oh you poor thing. I played you…"

Faith then looked down at her hand that was gripping his crotch, and then back up to Parker's face.

"And it seems I played your little man," said Faith.

"How many Freshman girls have you decided to.. how do I put it nicely? Ah yes… how many have you played boyfriend and girlfriend with?" asked Faith as she looked questioningly at Parker.

"Forty," said Parker, "maybe more and… and…"

"You want your balls back?" asked Faith as Parker nodded his head vigorously, "ok, you are gonna go out there and in front of every one on this floor… yes, including the hot chicks, and the hot guys here… you are gonna tell them what you did. You will say your name, and that you are a serial Casanova… that you play around with the feelings of Freshmen girls so that they have sex with you and then you never call them back. That is what you do, right?"

"Yes," admitted Parker with his eyes closed, and through his gritted teeth.

"You're gonna say that on every single floor of the library," said Faith, "you're gonna shout it out so loud that everyone, including God, can hear you. And then, you're gonna go everywhere you pick up these impressionable girls and you're gonna shout out that same thing. And I'll know… if it doesn't show up in the school paper tomorrow, I'll come by your place and show you how a real woman fucks. You know what I'm gonna do to you? Little boy?"

"I… I… don't…"

"Tell anyone there to record it… to submit it to the school paper. I don't care," said Faith, "if you tell anyone that a petite, little, innocent girl forced you to do this then… actually, do it. It's gonna be funny to see how many people believe you."

"I.. I won't tell," said Parker.

"Good little boy," said Faith with a grin, "now run off to your little friends, stand on the table and shout out loud.. let the truth set you free. Oh, one more thing… I want you to call each and every one of the girls you fucked and ran away from, and then apologize to each and every one of them. Get them to send a note to the school paper that 'Parker Abrams apologized'. That'll be your redemption, and who knows... maybe there's a chick out there who'll feel sorry for you and tame you… but for right now? You know what to do, right?"

"Yes," said Parker as he kept his eyes closed while Faith tightened her grip around his crotch.

"You'll do that now… in front of your friends," said Faith, 'if they ask why, you could always say that you saw the light. That you felt that trying have sex with me make you see the error of your ways, and you wanna change. And the first thing is to admit to what you did wrong. Then you're gonna shout out your M.O. and then go down to the next floor, and the next, and then the next area where you'll shout to everyone what you do; is that clear?"

"Yes," said Parker.

"Good," said Faith as she let him go. She walked after him as he ran, the Slayer complaining that she had to probably go home and take four showers with a powerful disinfectant. As she walked past the staircase that she had passed earlier, the Slayer saw someone climbing up while panting heavily; a blonde young woman in an orange shirt and a light blue skirt that went down to her ankles. The Slayer and the blonde looked at each other for a few seconds before Faith turned and walked towards her table without saying a word.

"Faith," said Tara as she ran the last four steps of the stairs and then stopped behind Faith, who had also stopped, "I'm sorry."

Faith turned around, took a few stepped towards Tara and then stopped; the Slayer knew that she was angry, she was angry at everyone, especially the young woman in front of her and she wanted to just blow her top. Faith wanted to scream and shout at the young woman, she wanted to tell her what she really thought… but there was something in Tara's eyes that made Faith change how she wanted to say what she wanted to say.

"I trusted you," said Faith while putting her hands in her pockets before she turned around and walked away.

"I know," said Tara who followed Faith, staying a few steps behind her as they walked hurriedly towards the tables on the other end of the floor, "and for that I…."

Tara then noticed a familiar young man standing on top of a table where he was surrounded by four others who were standing around him, scratching their heads while they looked at him confused. She heard one of them telling the young man, Parker, to get down from the table… that he was being ridiculous. The blonde witch then saw Faith taking a seat with her back to the young man as she opened her laptop, and then Tara saw a little smirk appear on the Slayer's lips.

"My name is Parker Abrams," shouted the young man, which made everyone on the floor look at him curiously while some shouted at him to keep quiet. However, Parker still kept on going, "I am a serial Casanova. I also have sex with impressionable Freshman girls after promising to be their boyfriend, and then forget all about it the next morning."

Tara looked at him with her mouth wide open as she remembered Parker hitting on her, however he backed off once Tara caught on to his lies thanks to her aura reading; she told him that she was only interested in women, to which she internally chuckled at his face falling before he took one more look at her body before walking away. And now, here was the same young man who took advantage of Buffy's emotional state when she was a freshman in U.C. Sunnydale admitting what he did. She saw him get down from the table, and then collect his things before he ran down to the second floor while being followed by his friends who were still trying to stop him. Tara heard some of the women snickering as they went back to their studies, and she could have sworn one young woman had the whole incident recorded on her phone.

"He deserved it," said Faith as she looked at Tara before she looked down at her laptop.

"I know," said Tara as she clasped her hands in front of her and walked towards the empty chair across from Faith. SH t hen put her hands on the back of the chair and asked Faith if she could take a seat, and talk.

"Nothing to talk about, Tara," said Faith as she started typing on her keyboard, "I've got this report I have to finish and…"

"Then just let me say what I have to say?" asked Tara as Faith looked up at the blonde witch, which was when the Slayer noticed a red trail developing from Tara's left nostril.

"You're bleeding," said Faith as she pointed at her own nostril.

"Oh," said Tara as she wiped the blood off, only to be replaced by another trail as Faith closed her laptop, and then walked around the table and grabbed Tara's arm. She accompanied Tara to the women's restroom near the staircase, there the Slayer took some towels and handed them to Tara, "thanks."

"Yeah," said Faith as Tara dabbed away the blood, "what happened? I mean the blood, and all."

"I… I used magic and teleported here and… and it takes a lot and…" said Tara as she looked at the reflection of Faith in the mirror while she placed a piece of the paper towel in her nose and pulled her head back.

"Why?" asked Faith who put her hands into her pockets while looking at Tara.

"I needed to talk to you," said Tara softly as she pulled her head back down and took out the paper in her nose and then threw it away. Tara smiled at Faith's reflection, and then washed the lower part of her face, and then made sure her nose wasn't bleeding again. Once she was sure the bleeding stopped, Tara turned around to look at Faith who was standing a few steps away.. the distance between them like a gulf to the young blonde, "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"You said that already," said Faith softly as Tara leaned back against a wall.

"I was wrong to hide it," said Tara, "Willow was…. You should have seen her, Faith. Giles and I wanted to tell you but Willow was so… so broken. I could see her aura cracking; I mean not literally cracking but… she was breaking apart even then. Me hiding this from you while we kept on talking on the phone broke my heart. I loved telling you how my days went and… I loved hearing from you about everything; all the while I knew I was lying when you asked me about Oz and how he was doing."

"Tara," said Faith shaking her head.

"Please, let me finish," said the blonde witch as she took a step towards Faith who looked back at her, closed her eyes, and then nodded her head… asking Tara to continue, "all that time we were talking, I kept on thinking what you'd say when you found out the truth; eventually I just pushed that question to the back of my mind and just enjoyed our chats on the phone. I never thought the day would come when I'd have to see you face to face and ask myself again what you'd think about me. Then Glory happened and here you are; and I'm faced with the same questions again. Seeing you, Faith… it changed Willow. She saw how much of a stable life you have now compared to her and.. and it changed. She admitted what she's been feeling to Giles and she's gonna get help; but… but I was thinking again on what you'd say. I knew the secret would be out and… and I knew that you'd hate us…. You'd hate me."

"You played me, Tara," said Faith as her hands rolled into fists, "I understand that from Buffy, Kennedy, Xander, and even Willow… but… but you sat there in the car while we went out. You… you and me, we… that was the most fun I had with anyone at the mall with you and me and it was a lie. All that time we talked… was everything a lie?"

"No," said Tara as tears gathered in her eyes, "it wasn't a lie and… Faith, I lied about Oz and... and I'm sorry. But I didn't lie about our friendship and…"

"You hid the death of my friend," said Faith, "you… I trusted you… you told me to trust you… you said that you'll tell me everything without any secrets. I mean... I understand keeping some secrets but all this about Oz? I deserved to know."

"I know," replied Tara as she wiped her eyes, "I know you deserved to know, I know I hid things from you and there's nothing I can say except I'm sorry. What I did… covering for what happened to Oz, for not telling you immediately… it was breaking my heart and.. and then when I saw you again after you returned I… I knew something. I knew I had to tell you, and so did Willow. We were going to tell you after Glory was taken care of and… and I know that's not what happened. I know you found out by accident and… and I'm being selfish but there's a part of me that's relieved. I'm relieved because we don't need to lie anymore.. I don't need to lie."

"But you did," said Faith.

"I never lied about what really mattered," and then she shook her head before telling Faith she didn't mean that Oz didn't matter to any of them, "I never lied about our friendship and… and I know we lost your trust… I know I lost your trust but I want to rebuild it. Give me a chance to rebuild it, Faith."

"Tara," said Faith just as her phone rang. She then took out the phone from her pocket, and checked the caller ID and smiled. She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear, "hey, mom."

Tara listened as she watched Faith's aura brighten considerably when she was talking to Major Carter. Tara smiled when Faith told her mother that she was talking with Tara; that the blonde witch just came by to tell her that they had nothing new on Glory.

"Yea, mom," said Faith as she looked at Tara, "she wanted to know about that report on stellar gas clouds I was writing… yeah… she said it was riveting stuff too. But I think she's just saying that to make me feel less of a nerd."

Tara gave a small smile as she heard the Major giggle over the phone. It was a few minutes later that Faith put the phone down, and then slipped it back into her pocket.

"You should go home and rest, Tara," said Faith as she pointed at her own nose, "the bleeding's gonna make you a bit dizzy and…"

"I want to regain your trust," said Tara.

"It's gonna take time," replied Faith softly.

"At least you didn't say no," said Tara as she leaned back on the wall again while rubbing her forehead.

"Dizzy?" asked Faith as Tara nodded her head.

"Come on," sighed Faith as she gently grabbed Tara's shoulder, "I'll take you home…. You're at the dorms, right?"

"Buffy's house," said Tara.

"Fine," said Faith, "let me get my stuff, and then we go."

"Thanks," replied the blonde witch as Faith nodded her head. Tara saw Faith walk past her, and she took in a closer look at her features once again; features that she had been thinking about more and more. AS the blonde turned and walked alongside the dark haired Slayer, there was one thought that was going through her mind.. a thought that she was afraid to make real after what just happened, 'I wanna kiss you.'

TBC.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**The Summers Residence, 1515 hours.**

Buffy and Willow opened the door to the formers house and walked in; they had just dropped off Xander at the construction site he was working in after they had lunch where they shared their favourite memories of Oz. At least it was Willow doing most of the talking; talking about a man she hadn't talked out loud about for a long time. As Buffy put the keys of the house into a bowl, she looked at Willow who was walking into the living room and remembered the smile she had on her face as she talked about Oz, it was the first genuine smile Buffy had seen on the redhead in a long time. The Slayer watched as Willow slowly took a seat on the couch, and just leaned back before Buffy walked into the living room and asked Willow if she wanted to drink something.

"I'm guessing we should get some groceries done so that we could get more drinks like juice and pop and…" said Buffy when Willow looked at the blonde and stopped the Slayer from saying anything else by asking her a question.

"What am I doing?" asked Willow softly as Buffy looked at her best friend with confusion etched on her face, "Buffy? What am I doing?"

"I can't answer you if I don't know what exactly you think you're doing, or not doing," said Buffy as she sat next to the redhead who leaned forward, and then turned her body towards the Slayer.

"I mean with Kennedy and… and I mean I don't love her," said Willow, "it took me this long to realize that and.. and I mean with Faith here, and my mind clear, and… and… I mean, Buffy, I don't love Kennedy."

"She was there for you," said Buffy softly as she looked at the redhead, "that's what you told us, Will."

"She was," said Willow nodding her head, and then closing her eyes and shaking it, "I mean… I just killed my the guy I was in love with and… and I was gone, and Kennedy offered to have the Council train me in magic, and she was there… and she was there. Was I needy because I lost Oz, because of what I did.. and… and…"

"Oh thank God!" said Buffy as she leaned towards Willow and put her hands over the redhead's mouth. It was such a surprising action that made Willow open her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at the Slayer, "you were so out of it that.. I mean… I wanted to tell you what you were thinking. I mean, I guess I didn't help matters by… well, being me. But I really thought you two had feelings and… and she spent the night in our room and the last thing I saw that kinda made me sick was that you were kissing her."

"I was out of it, Buffy," said Willow as she shook her head before looking down at the couch, "I was feeling nothing and… and I just wanted to feel again."

"We weren't the best," said Buffy as Willow looked up at her, and then down at the couch again, "I mean, I remember how I acted. I remember how you acted with Tara and Anya and… and Xander was trying to be the glue that kept us together… and failing at it."

"Giles wanted to help, Tara wanted to help," said Willow still looking down at the sofa, "I pushed them away. You're right about Xander, he was close to me; trying to keep all of us together but… maybe it was just me but at the same time he seemed far away. I mean he supported me and… and at the same time it felt like he was judging me too.. and then the whole 'don't tell Faith I killed Oz' thing, and… and making everyone hide it and…"

"You had a good reason," said Buffy as Willow looked up at the blonde Slayer.

"Give her a chance, Buffy," said Willow as Buffy closed her eyes realizing what Willow was going to ask her, "that time you weren't with me… that time I lost your trust… that's how Faith felt when we let her go. When we didn't fight hard for her. I know how she felt… and it's so lonely, Buffy."

"Will," said Buffy as she grabbed the redhead's hands, and gently squeezed.

"Give her a chance," said Willow gently as she looked at her best friend, or at least the best friend she was rebuilding her relationship with, "if you're willing to give me a second chance, then you… we need to give Faith a second chance too. She stayed here even though she knew she wouldn't be welcomed.. and she's stuck to her side of the deal, Buff."

"I know," said Buffy softly, "I… I want to believe that she's changed, but there's a side of me that's just… I don't know."

"Give her a chance, Buff," said Willow as she looked down at Buffy's hands, and then she gently rubbed her thumb on the top of the blonde's hands, "give her a chance and…"

Willow's voice trailed off as she continued to look at Buffy's hands, the redhead looking at the circular motions she was making with her thumbs; and then looked up at Buffy, who was looking back at her confused.

"Sorry," said Willow as she stopped what she was doing and snapped her hands away from the Slayer, "I…. what was I saying? Oh, yeah… give Faith a chance and, and I think after we take care of Glory. I'm gonna tell Kennedy that.. that we can't see each other and…"

"Will," said Buffy as she shimmied closer to the redhead, "you sure about this?"

"I need to take control of my life again," said the redhead, "and… and every time I think about what happened recently; there's no denying the fact that Kennedy wanted to bind my powers, Tara's powers, then imprison Anya; I mean she wanted to help the Council take Dawn."

"And Kick out Giles," said Buffy as Willow raised an eyebrow at her, "I was gonna tell her to leave anyway after all this was over… after we take care of Glory; I just didn't know if you were gonna go with her, or stay."

"I'm staying," said Willow.

"We can have a fresh start," said Buffy as she shimmied closer to Willow.

"A fresh start," said the redhead as she looked into Buffy's eyes, "we can have a fresh start and…. And.."

Willow reached for Buffy's hands again and held on tight, at the same time she looked at Buffy's eyes, and then lips, and then back at her eyes again. The redhead then moved one of her hands, and placed it on Buffy's waist while the other hand went up to the blonde's left check were she brushed Buffy's blonde hair behind her ear. Once she finished that one act, Willow brushing the Slayer's cheek as she did so, Willow leaned forward a little until she could feel Buffy's hot breath on her lips while still looking into her eyes.

"I haven't felt anything for a long time," said Willow as she looked into Buffy's eyes and then at her lips. Suddenly the redhead felt her own throat getting dry as she thought to herself, 'what the heck are you doing?', but the redhead ignored that thought and continued to speak.

"Kennedy didn't make me feel," said Willow as she looked at Buffy's eyes again.

"You told me," replied the blonde softly while her hands were by her side.

"When I kissed you," said Willow still looking into Buffy's eyes, "I felt warmth, I felt an electricity that I only ever felt with Oz, and never with Kennedy. Even though all we did was kiss, I never felt that… but I felt it with you and… and I… I just… I'll understand if you say no, and if it wigs you out but…"

Buffy knew what Willow wanted to say; so this time.. she decided to take Willow by surprise. She leaned forward and gave the redhead a kiss; not a French kiss, but just two lips touching before the blonde broke it, and then looked at Willow who had her eyes closed. Willow opened her eyes as she looked at a surprised blonde, and then she leaned forward while she placed her hand on the back of Buffy's head. Willow just looked at Buffy's face, and Buffy for her part just stared at Willow and wondered about all her failed relationships so far; Angel, who left her and went to L.A…. then there was Parker who took advantage of her emotional state, and then had sex with her and threw her to the side of the curb; and then there was Riley who she could have had a relationship with, but she was too into her own slaying to really care about him the way he wanted. And then Buffy's thoughts went back to Parker and the reason that she believed that made her an easy target; Buffy knew she was emotionally devastated from her break-up with Angel.

And she was about to do the same thing that Parker did to her, to Willow. Buffy knew that Willow had been through hell.. but she didn't know, until Willow just told her, about how she really felt…. how damaged the redhead felt. The both of them had been apart, their friendship at the breaking point due to Oz's death, and now there was a chance to rebuild that friendship.

That's what she wanted as she looked into Willow's eyes; a chance to start their friendship over again.

Buffy also wanted a stable influence in her life, that as Slayer she was bound to be alone.. that other people wouldn't understand, and she knew that her destroyed relationships were a result of people not understanding the sacrifices that have to be made in what she needed to do to protect the world. She looked at Willow's lips and wondered if it would be different with the redhead, if she could really be in a relationship with another girl.

Especially one that knows her well.

'I kissed you,' though Buffy to herself as she looked into Willow's eyes again. Her hands finally moved as she placed a hand on the side of Willow's face, and the other hand on the redhead's shoulder. Buffy could feel the hand that was gently messaging the back of her head slowly moving down to the back of her neck; she then came to a realization.

Buffy needed to stop this.

Buffy shook her head and asked Willow to stop; and the look that the redhead gave her as she suddenly pulled back her hands broke her heart. Just as it did earlier that day at the graveyard over Oz's grave when the redhead started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sorry," said Willow as she tried to pull away from the blonde Slayer, but Buffy didn't move her hand away from Willow's cheek, instead she moved her other hand from the redhead's shoulder to her other cheek and smiled.

"I don't wanna be like Parker," said Buffy softly as Willow looked at her with confusion on her face, "Will, you're not thinking right… I mean, look, you're finally thinking right and… and today you were devastated. If we… if we do this right now, then.. then it's like when Parker used me. And I want to restart our friendship, Will… and… and I'm not really… I mean I haven't exactly been with a girl, as in being in a relationship."

"But that kiss?" asked Willow.

"That was me," said Buffy as she put a hand on her own chest, "but… but maybe we need to take it slow. We're here for you so that you could finally go through Oz's death, and when you're ready you…"

"I am," said Willow.

"I'm here for you, Will," said Buffy as she held onto the redhead's hands, "but can you honestly tell me that, let's say we kiss some more… and I'm not complaining about the kiss… anyway, can you tell me that you really won't regret it the next day. Let's say that you and me went upstairs right now, and you showed me the ropes… and we had a great night. Can you tell me that you won't regret it? Can you honestly tell me that you won't wonder what Oz would say? Will, you're finally mourning Oz… I'll be here for you, Giles and Xander will be here for you… so will Tara, but there should be a you and me only when you're sure. Even if you just want it to be fun between us, I'll still be taking advantage of you because of how you're starting to feel… you're finally dealing with the death of a person you love, Will. It takes time."

Willow looked at the couch and nodded her head, and then she looked at Buffy's hands… specifically her thumbs which were making the same circles that the redhead had done earlier.

"Give it time, Will?" asked Buffy as Willow looked up, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sure," said Willow just as the front door swung open and Willow and Buffy let go of each other's hands hurriedly and then stood up as Faith helped Tara walk into the house.

"Tara?" asked Willow as she rushed to the tired looking blonde witch, "what happened?"

"Faith?" asked Buffy as she eyed her suspiciously.

"She used a teleporting spell to get to me at the library," said Faith as Tara kept on rubbing her forehead, "then her nose started bleeding and she started getting dizzy spells."

"Get her to her room," said Willow as she and Buffy led the way while Faith helped Tara up the stairs. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Willow opened a door, and then stepped to the side as Faith walked Tara into the room, and then once they were at the bed, Faith sat Tara down and the dark haired Slayer then helped the blonde witch lay down, while Buffy helped put her legs on the bed.

Faith looked at Tara's eyes which were looking right back at her, and then Faith looked away while putting a blanket over the blonde witch's body. Willow said that she was going to get some tea that would help with the dizziness, and asked both Buffy and Faith to stay with Tara. Buffy and Faith looked at each other, and then looked away... the both of them looking at Tara who was signalling at Faith; mumbling that she had something she wanted to tell the dark haired Slayer.

Faith crouched down next to Tara who looked to be totally out of it, before she leaned forward as the blonde witch quietly mumbled in her ear.

"I wanna kiss you," whispered Tara before Faith turned her head to look at Tara in surprise.

"Ummm…" said a suddenly nervous Faith as Tara gave a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Tara?" asked a worried Buffy as she walked towards the witch. She saw Faith lean forward and then place two fingers on her neck, and then sighed in relief.

"She's asleep," said Faith as she got up to her feet just as Willow walked into the room carrying a cup of steaming tea. Faith turned to looked at the redhead and told her that Tara was already asleep, that she'll probably want to drink that once she woke up.

"Oh," said Willow as she looked at the cup of liquid in her hands, and then at Buffy, and then at Faith, "ummm, wanna stay and… I mean… just talk?"

"I've got things I need to get done, Red," said Faith as she looked at Tara one more time before she hurriedly rushed past Willow and Buffy. Willow then looked at the blonde Slayer and made a face while nodding towards Faith who was running down the stairs, with a look that indicated 'call her back'.

"Faith," said Buffy as she headed to the top of the stairs, but it was too late as the front door was just shut while Buffy looked back at Willow who was standing at the entrance to Tara's room. Buffy sighed before she ran down the stairs and then opened the door. She saw that Faith was almost heading into the SUV when she asked the dark haired Slayer to stop. Buffy saw Faith hang her head before she slammed the door shut, and then she looked up at the blonde and asked what was it that she wanted.

"Faith," said Buffy as she took a few steps towards her, "the truth is that…. Look, about that time…. What I did to you, I have no regrets and…"

"You did what you had to do," said Faith as Buffy looked at the young woman, "but everything before that could have been changed so easily. You know it, and I know it."

"You think we didn't try?" asked Buffy as she took a step forward, "we tried to include you in everything we did, you were…"

"You called me when you wanted me, I was nothing to you and…." said Faith raising her voice when she suddenly stopped and raised her hands, stepping away. At the same time Buffy took a step back and looked away in embarrassment.

"Can we agree that we made our mistakes and move on?" asked Buffy softly.

"I'm already moved on form the who Sunnydale thing," said Faith.

"There'll always be a part of me that see's you as a killer," said Buffy as she looked at Faith.

"There's a part of me that will always see you as a killer too," said Faith.

"I really believed that you'd kill Willow and Tara if they told you the truth," said Buffy, "that's why we agreed that we'll tell you after Glory was done. Kennedy and I would be able to protect Willow and Tara for lying to you about Oz…. stop you from killing them because… because the way I see you is as the killer, Faith. I can't help think that you'll one-day flip and…"

"I have what was taken away from me," said Faith as Buffy looked at her, "I have my mother, and I have a family of my own. For the first time in my life I'm happy. I know you killed me, B… and a part of me hates you for it. But the other part knows that you did what you had to do; you don't wanna admit to yourself that you murdered a human being? That's fine and…"

"I know what I did," said Buffy, "and I'd do it again to save everyone."

"Did you feel anything when you fed me to Angel?" asked Faith, "Finch was an accident… but when I was ordered to kill Professor Worth, I did it without hesitation. Both of their blood are on my hands… how about you, B? How many people have you killed?"

"I…." said Buffy as Faith interrupted her.

"Let's make this easier," said Faith, "when you killed me… did you feel anything? I mean you were about to feed your fellow Slayer to a vampire… did you feel anything at all?"

"No," said Buffy as she looked away and closed her eyes when she realized that Faith had made her point.

"You're just like me," said Faith as she looked at Buffy, however there was no smile… no indication that Faith was saying this to belittle the blonde Slayer, "we're both killers. Willow's nothing like us… she did what she had to do to defend herself and Kennedy and… look, that's over and done with. But there's something that's been in my head after I found out what happened, have you ever wondered if Kennedy was pushing her to kill Oz?"

"What?" asked Buffy as her eyes widened while she looked at the serious look on Faith's face, "no.. no way."

"Willow loved Oz," said Faith, "I saw how close they were and… and I wanted something like that. So why would the first spell that Red use, be the one that kills the one she loves. If she believed in her magic, then…"

"We need to talk about this," said Buffy shaking her head, "Faith, it's not possible."

"I'm just saying what I think, B," said Faith, "I think Kennedy's the Council's bitch who'll betray everyone.. and I don't even know her. But that's the feeling I'm getting."

"I know we're not going to become the best of friends all of a sudden," said Buffy, "but Willow's been saying that we need to give you a second chance because we gave her a second chance. Look, you know my feelings about you.. and I know your feelings towards all of us because of the whole Oz thing, but… but can you just stay and talk. At least until I've got to get to your place to talk to my mom and Dawn."

"I don't know," said Faith as she looked at her SUV and remembered the project she needed to finish.

"We've got cookies," said Buffy as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," sighed Faith as she and Buffy walked back towards the Summers house.

TBC.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**The Summers Residence, 1530 hours.**

Buffy and an uncomfortable looking Faith who had her hands in her pockets walked back into the blonde Slayer's home. Once they walked in the foyer, Buffy closed the door and then called for Willow. It was a second later that the redhead called from the kitchen; Faith sighed as she followed Buffy through the dining room and then into a hallway that led to the kitchen where Willow was pouring herself a cup of juice on the kitchen island.

"Hey," said Willow looking questioningly at Buffy, and then at Faith before she placed the carton back into the fridge.

"Will," said Buffy before she looked at Faith, who was walking towards a jar marked 'cookies', and then looked at Willow again while shaking her head, "no, Faith and I aren't going to kill each other."

"A truce, Red," said Faith as she lifted the jar's lid and reached inside before taking out a chocolate chip cookie. She then replaced the lip and hopped onto the counter, looking at both Buffy and Willow before taking a bite, "good cookie… anyway, yeah, we got a truce. B promised me cookies, and this is actually pretty good."

"Yeah," said Buffy as she looked at Faith over her shoulder before walking around the island and then taking a seat facing the dark haired Slayer, with Willow taking a seat at one end of the island, "Will, we've talked about second chances and all… and while we're still here.. I mean.. let's talk about that later. Right now, Faith brought something up that we never asked you, because… well…"

"Do you think Kennedy wanted you to kill Oz?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who looked back at her with eyes wide open in shock, while Buffy raised her arms up in frustration before telling Faith that she could have found a better way to ask that question. Faith then looked at Buffy, and frowned, "you were taking too long to ask the question. And you know what? There is no easy way to ask it, I just ripped the bandage off so the shock comes and goes quickly."

"Damn it, Faith," said Buffy shaking her head before she looked at Willow, who looked back at Faith with her eyes narrowed, "Will?"

"What… what are you talking about, Faith?" asked Willow as she looked at the second Slayer.

"I know you loved Oz," said Faith shrugging her shoulders, "hell, I told B just now that I was jealous of the both of ya. I mean, who wouldn't want something like that… you know? You and Oz. Anyway, Giles told me that you were afraid to use a shield spell and…"

"I didn't know if it was gonna work," said Willow as her voice trembled; and Faith had heard that break in the redhead's voice. She needed to know the answer, there was something pushing her to know because the Willow that she knew, frightened or not, would never kill unless it was absolutely necessary. And while it was too late to do anything, and no matter how much Faith hated to even think it… Giles was right when he said that Willow did what she had to do to protect herself and Kennedy. But the question in her mind was the role that Kennedy played in making her come up with that decision while Willow continued to speak, "I mean, I was afraid. And I had a split second and Oz jumped and… and… Oh God."

"Will," said Buffy as she got up and rushed to Willow before she grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and then hugged the redhead tightly. Buffy could feel Willow's arms tighten around her back, and the redhead's breath on her neck while she glared at Faith.

"Sorry, Red," said Faith as she grabbed another cookie, "sorry I'm bringing these memories up again, but are you telling me that you never thought about setting up a shield."

"I did," said Willow softly as she pulled back from Buffy, looking into the Blonde's eyes before turning around, "I did think about it and… and I was afraid that it won't work."

"Before or after Kennedy said anything?" asked Faith before she shook her head and explained the reason for her questions, "look, there was once that Oz and I got on talking about Kennedy and how she was pushing you to learn stuff while Tara and the others were telling you to slow down. He said that you were getting too into magic, but he still loved you and was going to support you by being your anchor... you know, so you don't drift too far away. I was just joking and told him that maybe Kennedy was trying to break you guys up."

"What?" asked Willow as she shook her head, "but…."

"I was just kidding around, Red," said Faith raising her hands in the air after taking another bite of the cookie as she remembered the conversation with Oz as she sat on her bed with her back leaning against the wall, "we had a good laugh and all before getting to talk about other things. I know the kind of chick Kennedy is from what Oz told me… I mean we talked a lot and…. And he always would say that he loved you, but he was worried. I told him that there'll come a time when you'll realize you went too far and too fast with the whole magic thing when you hurt someone or yourself. Oz said that he knew something like that won't happen, that you'd stop yourself before that… and I knew it too I guess. I knew he'd be the one who stopped you from going off all nuclear because you two loved each other. That's why I know that you would have tried the shield first, that you would have used the shield because if there's one thing… you would have wanted to protect him from doing something he'd regret."

"Like hurting you," said Buffy as she looked at Willow who was already tearing up.

"You must have known that Buffy was on the way with the tranq gun," said Faith, "so why…."

"Kennedy was telling me that she didn't know how far Buffy was behind her," said Willow shaking her head, "I wanted to put up a shield… to wait for Buffy. But… but Kennedy was telling me if I was sure… if I was absolutely sure that…. Oh God, that the shield would work. Because if it didn't, then we'd be dead. I knew it would work, I knew… and… and she told me to do something. I remember screaming… she was screaming, I was screaming; the both of us were screaming and… and then Oz jumped at us. She was screaming for me to do something, that I had to take care of him and.. and I panicked. I burned him alive using a dangerous spell and…"

"Oh," said Faith as she closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on the counter top.

"Kennedy panicked too," said Willow gently as she looked down "and so did I."

"It doesn't tell us anything," said Buffy, "about if Kennedy was partly responsible for what happened to Oz."

"No," whispered Willow as she looked at Buffy, "but I'm the one who still fired."

"In self-defence," said Faith as she looked at Willow and hopped onto the floor, "but I don't trust Kennedy. To me, from what I know based on what Oz told me… she was partly responsible for what happened. She manipulated everyone, and… and look… I've gotta go. I…"

"You're not going to confront her," said Buffy shaking her head, "like it or not, we need three Slayers to face Glory when the time comes. It won't help anything if she's gone."

"Yeah," said Faith, "I'm still gonna go home... Red, you still did what you had to do. But if I were you, I'd keep as far away from Kennedy as possible."

"Yeah," said Willow nodding her head.

"I'll show myself out," said Faith before she looked at Buffy and reminded hr that she was supposed to speak with both Joyce and Dawn later that night, and Giles was supposed to talk to General Hammond.

"Yeah," said Buffy as Faith turned and walked away. They saw her walk down the hallway, and then turn right into the foyer before hearing the door open, and then close behind her. Buff then turned to Willow who sat back down, and the blonde Slayer sat down next to her before her arm around her shoulder. Willow lay her head on Buffy's shoulder while the both of them looked down the hallway, and just sat there for several minutes in silence.

Willow then sighed after fifteen minutes before she raised her head and then looked at Buffy.

"I think I've got to get to the Magic Box," said Buffy as she looked back at the redhead, "maybe Giles found something, and… and I need to talk to Xander."

"I'll go with you," said Willow.

"No," replied Buffy, "stay here with Tara, I'll take the jeep and check-in with Giles, and maybe train a little before I get back. By that time, hopefully Tara's gonna be awake and… and maybe all of us will get some dinner."

"Yea," said Willow nodding her head as Buffy stood up, and the redhead stood up as well and followed Buffy to the front door. Buffy grabbed her keys and then turned to Willow once again, she took a step forward and hugged the redhead tightly.

"We're here for you," said Buffy softly, "we'll… I'll do what I was supposed to do… help you through this. But with Glory still here…"

"I know," said Willow as she pulled back, and nodded her head, "I'll check the computer for any sign of where Glory could be… I mean there are a lot of mentally ill people so maybe if I could find out where they're being found or… I mean I'll try finding something."

"All right," said Buffy, "and call us if you find anything."

"I will," said Willow nodding her head as Buffy turned and walked out through the door, closing it behind her. The redhead looked at the closed door, and sighed before she pushed thoughts of Kennedy out of her mind for now. The redhead knew what Giles said was true, that she was traumatised by what she did to Oz; and she knew what she had to do to help her remember that day clearly, a memory spell.

She was afraid of what she would find though; so she decided to wait until Glory was defeated.

The redhead then walked up the stairs and opened the door to Tara's room before walking in, making sure that the blonde witch was comfortable. Willow looked at the witch and wondered what would have happened if she did listen to Tara, and had even a minimum of proper control over magic. Shaking her head, Willow then turned and walked out of the room.. and headed to the room she was using while she was in Buffy's house. The redhead then sat down, opened her laptop, and then began to search for the information she was looking for, hopeful that she could find something.

**Faith's House, twenty minutes later.**

Faith was talking to Major Carter while she was driving back home. She had already called Jonas at the Magic Box and told him of her plan to return home, the alien then saying that he was learning some things on magic from Giles. Faith then called the Major after speaking to him, and they talked until she was nearly at home.

"I'm fine, mom," said the dark-haired Slayer with her phone being used as a microphone, and her SUV speakers being used at the phone speakers, "Willow, B, and I just talked.. that's all. Doesn't mean that we're gonna be all comfy."

"I'm just worried," said the Major over the other line while she was overseeing the panels being cast for the prison, "look, this is going faster than I thought possible. We're nearly done, and then we have to test the panels before creating the prison. If everything goes as expected, and there are no problems, I'll be in Sunnydale in two weeks instead of a month."

"Neat," said Faith with a grin on her face as she made a turn, and her eyes went wide open when she saw two armoured men on horseback standing at her driveway. Faith frowned, and then stopped the car, "mom, I'll call you back."

"Everything all right?" asked the Major when she noticed the change in tone of Faith's voice.

"Two goons from the Knights of Byzantium," said Faith as the Major told her to back off, and that she'll get someone from the Sunnydale Army base to back her up. However, Faith then noticed that one of the armoured men raised his hand, while the other one took out a white piece of cloth and raised it over his head at Faith. Faith narrowed her eyes while she heard the Major open a door on the other line. It was then that Faith asked the Major to hold on as she parked her car on the side of the road two doors away from her home, and then she talked to the Major once again, "I think they wanna talk."

"I still think you should have back-up, Ellie," said the Major over the phone, "give me a few minutes and…"

"I did tell the guys chasing me that if they wanted to talk, or join up," said Faith over the phone as she looked at the Knights, "then they could just contact me. Mom, I know you're worried… but I don't think I can wait."

"I'll still call the Army Base," said the Major, "you have a Zat?"

"Yeah," said the Slayer as she turned off the SUV, and then leaned to the passenger side glovebox, opened it.. and then took out her Zat; all the while she was looking at the Knights looking back at her, "I have it. I'll keep the line open so that you hear everything, mom."

"Go," said the Major before telling Faith that she was already talking to the Sunnydale Army Base, and that a team will reach her in ten minutes.

"I'll take care of them in five," said Faith as she got out of the SUV, her Zat in one hand, and the active cell phone in the other. While she was walking, Faith looked around and noticed that the light of the sun reflecting off some metal behind a few of the houses. Stopping a few feet from the Knights who were on horseback, Faith activated her Zat, and then told the two in front of her to get the others to back off, "that armour looks sweet and all, but I really doubt that they can take an armour piercing, high-velocity round. So, if this is a trap.. then you'll be in for a world of hurt."

"There is no need for violence," said the knight who held up the white cloth earlier, and it was now placed inside a pouch that was hanging from the horse, "my brothers are here in the event that the Beast has found your home."

"You mean Glory?" asked Faith.

"Yes," said the Knight as he and his partner walked their horses forward, "you have spoken of a possible alliance to fight the Beast?"

"Yea," said Faith.

"Our General wishes to speak with the Slayers," said the Knight as he reached into the pouch again, and then handed Faith a piece of rolled parchment, "meet us at that location, come unarmed."

"Oh that's not happening," said Faith, "the unarmed part, you tried to beat us… and kill us. So, no."

"The parchment in your hand guarantee's your safety," said the Knight, "you and your fellow Slayers will not be harmed. You may bring what you refer to as a Watcher.. no-one else can accompany you. This meeting is for the safety of this world, Slayer. And you were the one who suggested an alliance, do not disappoint us. Come to that location in seven days, the time of the eclipse so that our meet is hidden from the powerful magics."

"Fine," said Faith as she deactivated her Zat, and smirked at the Knight, "there'll be no-one accompanying us to the meeting. I agree with your proposal."

"Very well," said the Knight before he whistled, and Faith watched more knights walking out from behind some of the other houses. The two on horseback then walked past Faith, "you and the other Two Slayers, and your watcher will be expected. Remember, you must be unarmed… I swear to you that your safety will be guaranteed."

"Yea," said Faith as she nodded her head and watched the Knights gallop off while the others went into formations and started to run behind the horses. Faith then shook her head while she headed back to her SUV as she put the phone to her ear, "mom? You heard that?"

"Yeah," replied the Major, "where's the location for the meeting?"

Faith got into the SUV, placed the Zat on the driver's seat and then opened the parchment paper, which had a drawing of a map. She looked around it, and unable to check out any landmarks, the Slayer told the Major that it was very likely that she needed to bring the map to Giles.

"It's probably coded, mom," said the dark-haired Slayer as she drove the car forward until she reached the driveway, and then drove up until she reached the closed door to the garage, "I'll keep my laptop bag in the house, and then go see Giles about this."

"I'll have the team meet you at the Magic Box then," said the Major as Faith nodded her head, "and Ellie, be careful, honey."

"I am, mom," said Faith as she got out of the SUV before reaching in the backseat to take out her laptop bag. She then closed all the doors and headed to the front door while speaking on the phone, "and after the month's done. Teal'c, Jonas, and I are leaving this place permanently, I'm not gonna be one of Buffy's wide-eyed.. people."

"All right," said the Major as she smiled.

"I'll talk to you tonight, mom," said Faith as she opened the door, and then closed it behind her.

However, Faith didn't see the two creatures lying on their stomachs on the roof of the neighbour's house. The two misshapen creatures in the red robes were listening to everything that had been said before they looked at each other, and then shimmied off the roof by climbing down the drain pipe. They ran as fast as they could, using the alleyways behind the houses to make their escape; and to get back to their mistress.

To their god.

They had to get back to Glory.

TBC.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Glory's Penthouse Apartment, 1630 hours.**

The two creatures in red robes skulked back to Glory's apartment building. They walked in through the lobby as fast as their feet could take them before they entered the elevator. The two of them stood in silence looking at each other, and then at the number on the left side of the elevator that kept on increasing as the car went up towards the top floor. A few seconds later, the two of them left the elevator, and then walked into a hallway. Walking past six doors, residents of whom were taken as food to feed their god, the two of them reached the seventh door, and knocked.

"What?" asked another creature who glared at them after opening the door.

"We have news for our holy Glorificus," said one of the creatures who was waiting outside the door.

"The shining one in in her bedroom," said the creature who stepped to the side and let the two of them in, "report what you have to say to her, and then return to spying on the friends of the Slayer. Now go."

The two creatures walked past the one who let them in, and then hurried through Glory's bedroom door with their heads lowered. They didn't want to lay their eyes on the hellgod in case she ripped their eyes out.

"What?" asked Glory as she sat up on her bed once the two creatures walked in, "tell me you're back because you found my Key."

"N.. no, oh gracious and lovely as the Eastern dawn Glorificus," said one of the creatures as he continued to bow his head.

"Then you better have a very good reason for coming here," said Glory as she got off the bed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body as she stalked towards the two creatures, "well? Speak, drones… why are you here? Why aren't you out there looking for anyone new that the Slayers seems to be protecting?"

"There is another Slayer, oh dark and evil one," said the second creature who had his head bowed down while Glory smirked at the thought of another Slayer being sent to Sunnydale, "we found out that she has been talking with the two Slayers and their friends. She is the newest addition to the Slayers group of associates; she and two of her friends."

"Idiots," said Glory as she grabbed the two of them by their necks, and then raised them into the air, "I knew that the Key was in Sunnydale even before this new Slayer arrived; that's what the monk in Prague told me before I fed on his brain. So what do you think that means?"

"I… I…" said the two creatures as they struggled for breath before Glory pushed them away from her, leading them to be thrown onto the ground. The both of them looked at each other while rubbing their necks, and then stood up and turned towards Glory while leaving their heads bowed in reverence.

"Please forgive your stupid minions, great Glorificus," said one of the creatures.

"While this Slayer you saw, and her friends, are new to Sunnydale," said Glory as she walked towards her bed and sat down, "they could be here because of the Key. I wonder what they know; the two Slayers who were already here protect the Key.. that's what the monk said. And the Key was here even before this new Slayer arrived, so it's not her or her friends… but I guess they could know who it is."

"We can bring them to you," said the second creature.

"Oh sweet smelling one," said the first creature, "there is also the problem of the Knights; they will be having a meeting with the Slayers…. We heard them talk about an alliance."

"Against a god? Someone as holy as me?" laughed Glory as she lay on the bed, "forget about bringing the new Slayer to me. I'll just go to them… find out where this meeting is going to be held, and then come back."

"Yes, oh light of the great sun," said the creatures as Glory waved them off. Once the creatures were gone, the hellgod smirked before sitting up again, and shouted through the open door.

"I'm hungry."

**The Magic Box, 1630 hours.**

Before parking her SUV at the Magic Box, Faith called Buffy to tell her that the Knights had contacted her for a meeting, and that they had given her a map that seemed to have been coded.

"I'm heading to the Magic Box," said Faith, after which Buffy told the dark haired Slayer that she'll meet her there.

Parking the SUV, Faith looked at the Zat on the passenger side seat and then leaned over, picked up the deactivated weapon and then put it onto the glovebox. The Slayer then left the vehicle and walked into the Magic Box, and nodded her head at Giles who told her that Buffy called about the Knights contacting Faith in regards to an alliance.

"Yeah," replied Faith as she held the piece of rolled parchment in her hand while nodding towards the table in the middle of the room where Anya and Jonas were wading through books, and several pieces of paper from the file on Glory that the Council had dropped on them. It didn't take too long before Giles had seen off his latest customer and he walked around the counter to the table where Faith was now sitting next to Jonas. The young Slayer rolled out the parchment, and then handed it to Giles who took a seat, while telling him about what the Knights told her; the Slayers and their Watcher was supposed to come alone, and unarmed. Before Giles and Jonas could say anything, Faith told them that the Knights had promised that the parchment would guarantee their safety.

"Doesn't mean we take them at their word though," continued Faith as Giles nodded his head.

"I agree," said Giles as he looked at the parchment in his hand, occasionally turning it to one side, and then to another side.. looking for something that would give him a clue as to what he was looking at. Giles then frowned at the parchment and then looked up at Anya, asking her to get him the books on ancient Templar symbols, and the current maps of the city which were located in the basement.

Nodding her head, Anya went off to gather the needed books while Jonas asked Faith if she talked to Major Carter about this.

"She knows," said Faith as Giles looked up at her, "she listened in on the whole conversation with the Knights, so she knows what's going on."

"What does she think?" asked Giles.

"It could be a trap," said Faith as she recalled the conversation she had with the Major right before she left the house again, "which is why she was going to send some back-up here to look at the map with us, maybe find a way that keeps all of us covered in case these Knights go back on their word. But I called her again before leaving the house that it wold be better once we find out the location of the meeting, and then I'll call the back-up she sent. At least we'll have something to share with them, cause now? Now we've got nothing."

"That's true, at least for now," said Jonas looking down at the parchment as Anya brought some books to the table, "where's the other Slayer? Kennedy?"

"She's going to pick up Xander on the way here," said Giles as Faith leaned back while grabbing one of the books for herself, "Buffy's on the way too; but she'll be coming without Willow and Tara."

"What happened?" asked Anya as she looked at Giles, and then at Faith.

"Tara teleported to the library," said Giles as Faith nodded her head, "and now she's sleeping from exhaustion."

"Yea," replied Faith, "Tara's gonna be okay, but this is more important."

"That's quite true," said Giles as he looked at the parchment in the middle of the table, "maybe an alliance with the Knights can help us not only find Glory, but defeat her as well."

"We need to find the key to decrypting the map then," said Jonas as Giles and the others nodded their heads.

"Let's start without them then," said Faith as she nodded her head, "they can pitch in when they get here."

It was ten minutes later that Buffy, Kennedy, and Xander walked in to find Faith, Jonas, Giles and Anya already at work in decrypting the map. With Buffy and the others getting seated at the table, Giles briefed them on what the Knights had told Faith, and then went on to tell them what he found so far.

"What?" asked Kennedy when she found Faith glaring at her before the latter looked away with her hands rolled into fists underneath the table, and back onto the parchment. Buffy noticed the reaction that Faith had, and she couldn't help but glance at Kennedy too who was standing with her arms across her chest, before she looked at Xander who was glaring at Faith before shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe this," he whispered before he looked up at Buffy who was looking back at him after giving off a little cough. Buffy just gave a small smile in Xander's direction, a gesture that she hoped would tell the young man to just stay calm and help them with searching for the keys to the code that would decrypt the map. Buffy saw Xander sigh before nodding his head, and then heading for the table where he sat next to Anya while Giles handed him a book to go through. It would be five hours later that the group would find the keys to decrypting the map, and then another hour before they actually decrypted the parchment itself and finding out the current location of the meeting; a clearing in one of the abandoned industrial areas outside of the city.

"I gotta go pick up Murray from the army base," said Faith as she got up while looking at the map of the area where the meeting was supposed to take place next week, "I'll tell one of the teams that came with him and Jonas to check out the surrounding areas; at least if it is a trap, then we'll have some back up."

"And since we have no help from the Council," said Giles as he looked at Kennedy who shrugged her shoulders saying that she tried talking to them, but they want Faith in return for their help. At that answer, Faith just scoffed while Giles continued speaking, "then we have to rely on the military watching our backs."

"They did say that they didn't want anyone else to come along," said Buffy as she looked at Faith, "and there's no way to know if this is their real hide-out, and if it is? Who's to say that they didn't use a cloaking spell to hide it…. I mean I'm sure they'll be able to see people who're not us looking around the place before the meeting."

"The military have ways past that," said Faith.

"Uh huh," said Kennedy.

"I'm guessing satellite pictures," said Jonas as Faith nodded her head.

"And we won't know about it," said Faith, "these Knight guys said they have priests who knew where we were."

"Yeah," said Buffy while Kennedy just looked on, "when they attacked me and Tara, they said something about knowing where we were too."

"They expected to find us," said Faith, "I don't think they'll be looking for any back-up for this new meeting."

"And if they do?" asked Kennedy.

"Then we'll have to come up with a good excuse," said Giles, "we'll think of something."

"In the meantime," said Faith as she and Jonas got up from their seats, "Jonas and I are gonna jet, G-Man… see ya tomorrow."

"Oh, yes," said Giles nodding his head, "thanks you for telling us about the contact with the Knights, Faith."

"No probs," she replied before nodding at Jonas; and then turning around and leaving the Magic Box, waving her hand behind her, "oh, B… you have that thing with Dawn and Mrs. Summers tonight."

"Yeah," said Buffy as she watched Faith close the door to the Magic Box behind her. She then leaned back on her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest, "yeah".

It would be later that night that both Giles and Buffy would come to Faith's home and talk to both Joyce and Dawn. Once the both of them had left, Faith, Jonas, and Teal'c watched some television before heading to their respective rooms for some much needed sleep. As Faith covered herself with the sleeping bag after she had changed into a tank-top and some shorts, she turned and looked at her cell phone as she recalled what Tara had told her earlier that day before she left the Summers house the first time.

'She wants to kiss me?' thought Faith to herself as she reached out for the phone. She then stopped midway before pulling her arm back and then lying to her side again, her back to the phone. While she closed her eyes, she thought to herself that she didn't want to be distracted by anyone... she kept telling herself that Tara was instrumental in the truth being hidden from her despite what she said in the library. But there was another part of Faith that was fighting to try an understand why she went along with it.

'Stop thinking, Faith' she thought to herself, 'after all of this is over, you get back to your own life. Leave this place, and the people behind.'

"Yeah," breathed Faith before she closed her eyes.

With everyone asleep in the house, it was Teal'c who snapped his eyes open upon hearing a sound. He got up slowly from his meditation pose, and opened the door to the room he shared with Jonas. He stepped out into the living room, and looked around. Seeing nothing out of place, he walked to the computer room and saw that everything was how it had been left after Buffy and Giles left that night. He then walked to the kitchen and looked around before checking that everything that needed to be locked, was locked.

And they were.

And none of the alarms had gone off, which should have made Teal'c feel that everything was all right.

That he could have been imagining things.

However, there was a feeling that he couldn't shake as he walked to the door that left to Faith's room. He opened the door slightly and peeked into the darkness of the room, and saw a lump lying there under the sleeping bag. Narrowing his eyebrows as he gently closed the door, Teal'c stepped into the living room again before taking one last look around. Shaking his head, the Jaffa then went back to his room and went back to meditating before going to sleep.

**Faith's House, 0930 hours.**

Faith slowly stirred in what she thought was her bed. Snapping her eyes open, the Slayer looked at the sleeping bag that she was lying in, and then she quickly sat up with her bottom lip trembling at the sight of her surroundings.

She didn't know where she was.

'This isn't mommy's house,' thought Faith to herself as she shivered from the cold in the room she found herself in. She looked at herself and gave a yelp when she realized that she was wearing oversized shorts and a shirt before looking up and wondering f her mother had finally gone over the edge and dressed her up so that her 'friends' would be able to play with her. She stood up, while holding the larger clothes around her as she thought about her last memory. She was heading to her mother's room after hearing some sounds, she remembered opening the door and then Sabrina Lehane looking back at her while, what Faith thought to be, she was jumping on a man. Faith remembered her mother screaming at her, telling her that this was one of her biggest customers before she beat the little girl. Faith remembered Sabrina Lehane telling her that she was a 'no good bitch' and that since the day she came into their lives Faith was nothing but trouble; all the while Faith was screaming in pain and crying, "mommy, please, no" while she continued to be beaten by her mother. Faith remembered being pushed out of her door, which then closed shut while Faith got up crying and walked back to her room. Tears went down Faith's cheeks as she remembered looking at the bruises on her arms before she went to lay on her bed.

That was her last memory as Faith looked at her arms and noticed that the bruises had vanished; but the fact was she was somewhere unfamiliar… she knew that she was away from the city since she couldn't hear the familiar sounds of her neighborhood. The thought of being in a strange location made Faith's eyes tear up, especially when she heard the voices of two men outside her room.

'Did mommy finally sell me? She always threatened to sell me, did she finally sell me?' thought Faith to herself as she wiped her eyes and looked at the sleeping bag that was covering her, and it was then that she noticed a blue coloured device that was on the side of the sleeping bag. Wondering what it was, Faith reached for it and looked at it wiped she continued to wipe her eyes with the back of her left hand. With the other hand, Faith looked at the device and saw a panel that was telling the time, and then she saw a small stub on the top of the device before she turned it over. Fait then used both of her hands to open the device and her eyes opened wide when she saw the dial pad, and the screen which said 'Enter PIN code'. Behind that notice, Faith saw a picture of short haired blonde woman, and a short haired brunette who were grinning while looking towards a camera.

'Daddy had something like this,' thought Faith to herself as she pressed some buttons on the dial pad, 'he was always on it… but it was bigger than this… a lot bigger.'

Faith continued to press some buttons on the dial pad as the notice on the screen continued saying 'incorrect PIN'. She then closed the phone and lay it down on the carpet when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he knocked on the door softly while Jonas was putting some pancakes and coffee on the table in the dining room, "it is time for the morning meal before we begin our training session."

"And you have that project you need to finish, Ellie," said Jonas as he walked over to the door, "we wouldn't be waking you up, except… well, you told us to wake you up."

Faith was scared as she pulled up the bag over her while she was looking at the door; they were calling for someone named Ellie… and she knew no one by that name.

'Maybe it's a game,' thought Faith as she sniffled while rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, "mommy sold me to these people for a… dear God, please help me.'

"Ellie Carter?" asked Teal'c as he knocked on the door again while looking at Jonas, who looked back at him confused. They knew that Faith would be mumbling out loud telling them to come back later no matter how much in deep she was as far as sleep was concerned.

Not answering at all was something worrying.

"Ellie," said Jonas, "is everything alright?"

"Ellie Carter," said Teal'c as he reached for the door knob, "I will open the door just to make sure you are safe. If you are asleep, then I will leave with Jonas Quinn… I am opening the door."

Teal'c opened the door slowly; he was looking the foot of the sleeping bag which seemed to be empty. He opened the door a little more, and it was then that he saw a terrified little girl who couldn't be more than five years old with long black hair looking back at him. His eyes opened wide, as he stared in surprise at the girl whose eyes were watering up and her bottom lip was trembling… she seemed as if she was going to cry while holding the sleeping bag tightly around her so that only her head was visible.

But it was no mistaking it, this was a five-year-old girl sleeping where the Faith they knew had once been sleeping.

"Jonas Quinn," said Teal'c as he stepped back and Jonas looked through the door with his eyes opened wide in surprise at the terrified little girl who was looking back at him and then at Teal'c, and back to Jonas once again.

"Ellie?" asked Jonas.

"My… my name is Faith… Faith Lehane," she said as she finally started to cry with tears streaming down her face, "I'll be a good girl… I promise I'll be a good girl, please don't hurt me."

"Teal'c," said a very concerned Jonas as he looked at the Jaffa, "call the SGC, I'll call Major Carter."

Teal'c nodded his head and rushed to the computer room while Jonas remained behind the threshold to Faith's room and put up his hands so that he didn't scare the child, although at the back of his mind her was wondering why Faith didn't recognize the name that Major Carter had given her, the name that the Slayer had chosen to keep as her first name.

So Jonas thought that the best way to keep her at ease would be to call her by her middle name, the one she seemed to recognize.

"Faith," he said, "my name is Jonas Quinn, I'm not here to harm you. And neither is my friend."

"I promise I'll be good, please.. please I promise I'll be good… I wanna see my mommy and say I'm sorry," said Faith crying as she wiped her eyes. Faith knew what kind of a person Sabrina was, but she was the only mother Faith knew. There was no one else. IT was either apologize to Sabrina Lehane for interrupting her session with the man while Faith's father was away doing things that the little girl didn't understand, or stay with these men who could harm her like how the man was harming Sabrina.

'She was screaming,' thought Faith to herself while she was crying, 'I don't want that… I'm sorry, mommy… I'll be good."

"Faith," said Jonas gently while his hands were still up, "I'm sure that the clothes you have won't fit you. I'm going to go get something for you to wear, and then we're going to talk after you get dressed. What's your favourite colour?"

Faith didn't say anything while she was wiping her eyes, and tightened the sleeping bag that was wrapped around her body.

"Okay," said Jonas when he realized that he could be traumatizing this girl even more, so he decided to use a different tactic, "I'll close this door to give you some privacy. But my friend, Teal'c, he'll be right outside if you need anything. We're calling some friends who can help you… about your mother. Is that okay? I'll close the door, and I'll get you something to wear."

"Okay," said Faith softly as she nodded her head while she wiped her eyes, and then her nose.

"Are you hungry?" asked Jonas as Faith shook her head.

"Whenever you are," continued Jonas, "we have some pancakes for you."

"Jonas Quinn," said Teal'c after Faith nodded her head, "I have spoken to General Hammond, and he wishes to talk to Ellie…. Faith Lehane. In the meantime, he is sending Colonel O'Neill, and Dr Fraiser to make sure that this isn't something unusual."

"Oh this is very unusual, anyway I'm going to get her something to wear," said Jonas, "can you stay here? I'll leave the door closed."

"Yes," said Teal'c as Jonas closed the door, but not before telling Faith that he'll be right back, and that if she was hungry… then she only had to ask Teal'c to grab her some pancakes.

"I'll call Major Carter on the way," said Jonas as Teal'c nodded his head before he left. Teal'c then bowed his head at Faith while he told the little girl that he'll be right outside if she needs anything. He then gently closed the door after Faith nodded her head. As he stood guard outside the door, Teal'c knew that a strange few days had just gotten much, much stranger.

TBC.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Faith's House, 1010 hours.**

Faith just remained sitting where she was for the past half hour terrified with the sleeping bag wrapped around her. She then reached for the phone, and opened it before dialling nine-one-one, but the device was still asking for a PIN code. The frightened little girl then put the phone down, and looked around the room. She saw that there was nothing there; no posters on the walls, no pictures… just a table on one end that had a bag pack to the side, and a flat, silver slab on the table-top.

Curious, Faith got up while making sure that her body was wrapped by the sleeping bag. She walked towards the table, dragging part of the sleeping bag behind her, and stopped when she reached the backpack. She looked down at it, and then remembered her mother shouting at her not to touch things that didn't belong to her, that she was to stay out of her way all so that she could collect the money from her 'customers'. Faith then looked at then looked at the top of the slap and noticed a symbol of a bitten apple, she reached out to touch it when she heard a knock on the door and she ran to the middle of the room, and sat down.

"Ellie? It's Jonas, may I come in?"

"Ye… yes," said Faith as she closed her eyes tight; she didn't want to see what happened next… she told herself that she was going to be good, and not make a sound. Faith heard the door open, followed by the sound of a bag being placed close to her, and then she heard the door being closed again.. along with Jonas' voice saying that there were some clothes in the bag for her and that he wasn't sure if she'd like them, or if they'd fit properly.

"But the lady at the shop told me that the clothes in the bag are pretty much what girls your age are wearing, Faith," said Jonas gently from behind the door as Faith opened her eyes to see that the door was really closed and then she looked at the colourful bag that said, 'Sunnydale Mall' propped against the door frame, "we would like for you to eat something. We have pancakes, and… and I brought some juice. I'm not sure if you like orange or apple. We have some people from the Air Force coming who'd like to talk to you, and one of them is a doctor. Another friend of ours is coming from Nevada, she… she'd like to talk to you as well. You'll love her… do you know the Air Force?"

"Yes," said Faith as she put on the pink shirt that had the image of a rainbow embossed on the front, before putting on the overalls. She then stood at the door looking at the bag before she stepped back.

"She works for the Air Force, Faith," said Jonas' voice as Faith looked at the door as she wondered about why this woman was coming to see her.

'Maybe mommy sold me to these men,' thought Faith to herself, 'and now they'll be selling me to this woman?'

"Are… are you selling me to her?" asked Faith as she slowly opened the door and looked up at Jonas, and then at Teal'c.. and it was then that the little girl noticed the gold emblem on the Jaffa's forehead, "what is that?"

"It is a symbol of my former enslavement to false gods, Faith Lehane," said Teal'c as he bowed his head slight while Faith looked up with her mouth open.

"Oh," replied the little girl.

"I am certain that you will not be able to drink coffee," said Teal'c as he looked at Faith, "however, we have pancakes and as Jonas Quinn has explained, he has brought suitable beverages with him."

"I hope you like those two choices?" asked Jonas as Faith nodded her head slowly while her stomach rumbled. Faith was afraid, but she was also so hungry that it felt that she hadn't eaten anything in years even though she remembered eating some from dinner her mother warmed in the microwave. She remembered the brownie that came with it, the brownie that she would take to her room and eat it just before she went to sleep. She looked at the two men, and although she was terrified of being sold, there was another part of her that said these people weren't going to harm her. So she made a leap, as Jonas held out his hand. Faith then grabbed it before walking with him to the table where she smiled at the stack of pancakes.

She was so hungry.

**Area 51, Nevada, 1030 hours.**

Major Carter couldn't believe what was happening as she waited in the latest experimental X-302 for clearance to take off. She leaned her head back on the seat as she recalled Jonas' call that her daughter had become a five year old girl with no memory about who they were, and where she was. The Major remembered being stunned as she dropped the clipboard she was holding before walking out of the room that overlooked the area where they had started to test the already cast metallic alloys that would make up the panels of the prison that would temporarily hold Glory. She had given her team specific instructions that they had a minute at most to hold Glory, that all verbal evidence indicated that she was extremely strong, stronger than anything they faced.

Many in her team already said that the hull of the Prometheus was strong enough to fend off micro-meteorites that travel at a great rate of speed. They would hit the ship while it was travelling using the sub-light engines, and there would be no damage. They said that that the naquada-trinium-carbon alloy should be able to dissipate the strength of Glory's punches for at least two minutes, in theory since they had no way to gauge her exact strength. The Major then told her team to continue with what they were doing, and then detailed the tests that they needed to carry out once they finished out the rest of the panels. Major Carter then called General Hammond and asked for permission to leave for Sunnydale, a request that the bald man agreed to before telling her that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser were heading to Sunnydale as well.

Back in the present day, all the Major could think about was what happened to Faith. While talking to the General a few minutes ago, she told him that while in the beginning she would have thought this was something that could have had a scientific explanation, but with what she's learned about magic and what the Council is capable of doing to try and get to her daughter.. the Major asked General Hammond if this was a possibility; that this was part of a plot by the Watchers Council to make it easy to kidnap Faith by using magic.

'He asked me to talk to Tara since she helped us already,' thought the Major to herself as she leaned forward and pressed some buttons in the cockpit once she received clearance to take off, 'he's right, it's better to ask her if this is magic related before approaching the Council. If it's not the Council, then there is no need to tip them off. Ellie's got no memory of anyone, which is why I've already emailed the stuff I scanned, all of our documents, to my email address. I'm coming Ellie, don't be scared. Hopefully the documents will help you remember.'

The Major then fired up the thrusters and once the plane took off, she aimed it straight up into the air. It was a few minutes later that she fired the rocket thruster and entered low Earth orbit before she pointed the small ship back down towards Earth. She laid in a course and then went down towards the Sunnydale Army base. The entire trip had taken less than thirty minutes as the Major headed out of the plane in her civilian attire at the Army base where she was met by the Base Commander who whistled at the still experimental X-302, the second one built after the destruction of the first ship during Anubis' attack on the Stargate using an Ancient Weapon.

The Base Commander told the Major that he received orders on how to handle the plane, and that there was a car ready for the Major to head into the city.

"Thank you, Sir," said the Major as she rushed to the awaiting car near the hanger. She got in, and then drove off while the Base Commander looked on. Major Carter drove as fast as she legally could until she reached the road that led to Faith's house. With nothing else in her mind, the Major rushed out of the car as soon as she stopped at the driveway and ran to the door.

Knocking on the door as she called out for Jonas and Teal'c, she stepped back as she looking at Teal'c who opened the door. Teal'c, for his part, looked at the worry etched on the Major's face before stepping back to let Major Carter inside. The blonde woman walked in, and gasped where she saw the five-year-old Faith eating pancakes while her feet were off the ground. At hearing the Major's gasp, the little girl looked at the Major and got up before stepping back with her hands in front of her. The Major could see that Faith was rubbing her fingers together nervously as Jonas walked out of the kitchen and said hello to Major Carter.

"Major Carter," said Teal'c as he closed the door, "this is Faith Lehane."

"Hi," said the Major as she waved her hand, leading the little girl to give a small wave, "I'm Sam Carter."

"Jonas says that you're with the Air Force," said Faith softly as she looked at the short haired blonde woman, "do you fly planes?"

"Yes," said the Major as she listen to Faith's voice, her young child voice… a voice that the Major had never heard before and it took everything she had to not cry, "I… I came here on a plane."

"Really?" asked Faith as she tilted her head, "Mr. Jonas said that he just talked to you. Were you already in the city? Did Mr. Jonas lie when he said that mommy didn't sell me off and…"

"No," said the Major feeling the lump growing in her throat as she stepped forward and went down on both knees in front of the little girl while taking out her wallet from the back of her jeans, "here.. let me show you."

The Major took out her Air Force I.D, and handed it to Faith who looked at it. She lingered on the Major's picture before she looked at the words next to it, but Faith always went back to Major Carter's pictures.

"You're pretty," said Faith as she gave the I.D back to Major Carter. It was just then she had an epiphany as she looked back up at the Major, "you're the lady with the other girl… the picture on the phone. That's you."

"Yes, that's a picture of me and my daughter," said the Major as she sat down on the floor with her legs crossed beneath her so that she could be level with Faith's eyes.

"You and her are pretty," said Faith sweetly as the Major smiled.

"Faith, do you know what happened? My friends, Teal'c and Jonas here, told me that you don't remember anything."

"No," said Faith sadly shaking her head.

"What's the last thing you remember, Faith," asked the Major gently.

"My mommy beat me because I saw a man hurting her," said Faith as the Major, Jonas, and Teal'c's eyes opened wide. Faith noticed this, and she could see the anger on the faces of the Major, and Jonas… but Teal'c just looked back at her with no expression on his face.. and then she glanced at his fists while she continued talking softly, "she was screaming and… and she told me get out. She.. she then hot me and.. and.. I went to my room and fell asleep.. and then I found myself here wearing something that didn't fit, my cuts and bruises were gone. If you want to take me, then I promise to be good… I won't…"

"Faith," said Major Carter as she reached out and gently brushed her fingers on Faith's puffy cheeks, however, it was an act that made Faith flinch back. The Major pulled back her hand slowly and asked Faith that she wasn't being sold to anyone.

"Then you're going to return me to my mommy?" asked Faith in a soft voice as she looked at the floor.

"Teal'c," said the Major as she looked over her shoulder, "can you get Ellie's computer from her room?"

"Yes, Major Carter," said Teal'c as he went to Faith's room. Faith looked on as the tall man walked into the room she was in earlier, and then walked out carrying the silver slab that was on the table. She then saw the Major take the slab, and asked Faith if she wanted to sit next to her.

"We're not here to harm you, Faith," said the Major as she opened the top of the laptop, while she watched Faith's eyes went wide, and there was a wide smile on her face. Wondering what had gotten Faith so happy, the Major brought the lid of the laptop down, and smiled at the glowing Apple logo. The Major looked up at the twinkle in Faith's eyes and then got up and placed the device on the table.

"There's something that I can't step around, Faith," said the Major as she got on both knees in front of her, "I know what happened to your mother and father."

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"You need to know something first," said the Major, "when you were a baby… a new born baby. You were taken from your real mother, and given to Patrick and Sabrina Lehane."

"Huh?" asked a suddenly frightened Faith.

"It's nearly eighteen years since you were born, Faith," said the Major as Faith started to tear up, "your father and mother are in jail for what they did.. well, your father's in jail for murder, and your mother for harming you."

"How… how… how am I here, and.. and I have no mommy and daddy?" asked Faith as she wiped her tears while the major leaned forward and brushed the little girl's hair with her hands.

"You have a mommy," said the Major gently while Teal'c and Jonas walked out the front door to give the Major some privacy, "Faith, you have a mommy."

"You said my mommy and daddy are in prison," said Faith as she sobbed.

"You have your real mommy," said the Major as she teared up as she watched her little girl cry, "Faith, you have your real mommy… she never knew you existed until only a little more than two years ago. But then you were only sixteen… I'm going to find out why you're younger, and why you don't remember the things that you're supposed to and… but… you know that girl that you saw on the phone? My daughter?"

"Uh huh," said Faith as she looked at the Major.

"That's you," said the Major as Faith's eyes opened wide, "that's you… you're the baby that was taken away from me without me ever knowing. You came into my life sixteen years later, Faith… you are my daughter."

"You're my mommy?" asked Faith as her bottom lip trembled smile she took a step towards the Major, "you're my mommy?"

"Yes, honey," said the Major as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "I; m your mommy, and I can prove…"

"Mommy," said Faith as she hugged the Major, "you're my mommy, you're my mommy."

"I am, honey," said Faith as she hugged Faith tightly, while the little girl wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. But the Major suspected that the little girl was just relieved to hear that there was just the possibility that Sabrina really wasn't her mother, and that she would call anyone her mother as long as they didn't hurt her. The Major knew that she needed to show Faith proof, and then go on to find out what happened.

"Faith," sad the Major as she pulled back and looked at the little girl, "I want to show you something, ok?"

"Ok," said Faith nodding her head.

"You know that you share your mommy and daddy's blood, right?"

"Uh huh," said Faith as she looked at the Major while nodding her head.

"There's something I want to show you," said the Major as she got up, and held Faith's hand gently in hers. She then led the little girl to the chair before picking her and then setting her down, while the Major herself kneeled next to the little girl. Faith watched as the Major then pressed some buttons and then clicked on a logo before a window popped up and Faith leaned forward with her eyes wide open in amazement, "here's something I sent to myself, it's an e-mail, and…"

"Email?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major.

"It's like regular mail," said the Major, "but much… much faster. Here… watch this."

Faith nodded her head as the Major then typed her username, and then her password; she then saw the Major click on a row of words before another window popped up on the screen showing a document

"This was done a coupled of years ago," said the Major as she showed Faith her birth certificate, and then the document that proved her name change. The Major could see that Faith was getting slightly confused, so she went to the main proof she had to show that Faith was her daughter.

"When I found you when you were sixteen," said the Major as she pointed at a particular section that contained Faith's name, and age, "we did two tests on you. And then we did another test before getting you a new birth certificate. Do you see that name?"

"Ellie 'Faith' Carter," said Faith as she looked at the woman next to her, and then back at the screen while she swung her hanging legs back and forth.

"See it says the part where the both of us are a match?"

"So…. You… you really are my mommy?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major, "you aren't joking? You weren't joking? You really are my mommy?"

"Yes," said the Major as Faith hugged her again, this time the little girl was crying as she wiped her eyes on the Major's shoulder.

"My mommy, my mommy," cried Faith as the Major held her daughter close, "I have my mommy."

"I'll find out what happened to you, Ellie," whispered the Major as the door opened and Jonas and Teal'c peeked in, "I'll find out what happened to you."

It was forty minutes later that the little girl calmed down, and she was sitting on the Major's lap while the both of them were looking at pictures on the laptop. Jonas and Teal'c were giving the General an update over the secure line, while Faith pointed at an old picture.

"That's your grandmother," said the Major as she held Faith tight, "I named you after her, Eleanor Carter.. the dashing man next to him is your grandfather."

"I have grandparents?" asked Faith as she looked back up at the Major.

"Mom died a long time ago," said the Major while the little Faith was still looking at her, "but dad's on a business trip. How about we find out what happened to you, and then we call him. And I'm sure your uncle and cousins will want an explanation too."

"I have an uncle, and cousins?" asked Faith as she gave the Major a wide smile that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"You do, and I know my Aunt Betty will want to meet you… and spoil you silly again," said the Major who kissed the top of Faith's head while she realized that Mark and his family, as well as Betty needed to be read into the Program, 'there's no other way to explain this.'

"Can I meet them?" asked Faith as she leaned back into the Major, "my uncle, aunt, cousins?"

"You will, soon," said the Major, "but we need to find out what happened first, alright?"

"Ok," said Faith nodding her head just as Jonas and Teal'c walked out. Hearing the door open behind her, Major Carter looked over her shoulder at Teal'c who latter nodding his head.

"Ellie," said the Major as she reached for her cell phone, "I'm gonna call someone to help us find out what happened to you. Ok, can you sit here while I talk on the phone?"

"Yes, mommy," said Faith as she got off the Major's lap and stood on the floor. Faith then sat back down on the chair after the Major got off, and before she left… Major Carter went to a video site, and then proceeded to show Faith some cat videos.

Videos that made the little girl giggle while the Major walked over to where Jonas and Teal'c were standing, and then made a call to Tara's room at the dorms. Frowning when she didn't pick up the call, Major Carter left a message on the blonde witch's answering machine, telling Tara that she was in town and needed her help on a certain matter. The Major then gave Tara the number of her cell phone before she walked over to the little girl who was giggling at the videos, and asked her if she wanted some ice-cream.

"Yes!" shouted Faith as the Major picked her up in her arms from the chair.

"Major Carter," said Teal'c, "Jonas Quinn and I shall bring some ice-cream for Faith Lehane."

"Faith?" asked the Major as she sat down on the chair with Faith sitting on top of her, "Rocky Road with mint and a little bit of chocolate syrup?"

"How did you know, mommy?" asked Faith as she looked back at the Major with her eyes wide open.

"You're my daughter, remember," said the Major as Faith gave a wide grin at the Major, before looking at Jonas and Teal'c.

"Thank you," said Faith with a small smile as Teal'c bowed his head before leading Jonas out of the front door. Closing the door behind them, they heard Faith giggling at a cat playing the piano.. the only thought going through their minds was if this was someone's idea of a sick joke; or if someone was really trying to get back at Faith for some wrong doing. Either way, they knew that the SGC won't stop looking for the culprit.

And when they do, there will be a lot of things to answer for.

TBC.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Summers Home, 1230 hours.**

Tara groaned as she moved her head from side to side while her it was still on her pillow. She put her arm over her eyes as she slowly opened them to look at the ceiling of what she knew to be Dawn's room at Buffy's house. She groaned again as she remembered what she told Faith before she passed out, what she told the dark haired Slayer as she looked into her eyes.

'I said I wanted to kiss her,' thought Tara to herself as she placed her arm next to her on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling, 'oh dear goddess, I said I wanted to kiss her… stupid Tara, she probably will freak out and she'll hate you even more over the fact that you betrayed her… yeah, that's a real fine end to a friendship.'

Tara slowly sat up, her blonde hair covering her face before she used her hands to sweep it back and then turned on the bed, and her legs were hanging off the edge… just over the carpet.

'You told her that you wanted to kiss her!' Tara mentally exclaimed to herself, 'what's she going to think of you now?'

Sighing, Tara got up and then stretched her arms over her head. She then walked towards the room door, and opened it. She then freshened up before heading down the stairs as she heard Buffy's voice from, Tara guessed, the kitchen. She gave a little chuckle when she overheard Buffy telling someone that Parker called her up and profusely apologized, and then said that she could tell the University newspaper that he apologized if she wanted to.

"It was weird," said Buffy as Tara walked into the dining room, and towards the kitchen, "he said someone made him reprioritize his priorities, or something."

"Don't tell me you wanna… hey, look who's up," said Willow who looked away from Buffy, and then at Tara who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," said Tara as she walked to Buffy, and then rubbed the Slayer's back before yawning. Tara then headed for the fridge, took out some juice, and poured it into a glass while Willow and Buffy were asking how she was doing after the teleportation spell.

"I'm never doing that again," said Tara as she sat back dawn next to Buffy, "ever."

"And just so you know, Tara," said Willow as she leaned in to Tara and gave a small smile, "it's actually after noon."

"That's why no more teleportation spell," groaned Tara as she rested her elbows on the kitchen island top and rubbed her forehead. Willow looked at Tara, and gave a small smile… she knew that the blonde was one of the people that she owed apologies to for how she treated her, and then she looked at Buffy who was rubbing the blonde witch's back. Willow smiled as she realized that Buffy and Tara had gotten closer during the time that she and Buffy were having issues. Willow got pulled out of her thoughts when Tara asked if they had talked to Faith ever since she left.

"We talked a bit," said Buffy as she looked at Willow, and then at a concerned Tara before waving her hands, "no.. we kinda declared a truce between us. We just kind of got talking about some stuff, and then later on she got a message from the Knights of Byzantium."

"Oh?" asked Tara surprised, "what did they want?"

Buffy told Tara the same thing that she told Willow once she had gotten home last night after talking to Joyce and Dawn. The blonde Slayer told Tara about the potential alliance between the Slayers and the Knights, as well as the other things that they had discussed. All leading to Tara nodding her head while Willow was sitting down across from the blonde witch. She didn't want to mention the rest of the things that they had discussed with Faith, specifically the allegation that Kennedy could have pushed Willow to kill Oz. The redhead wanted to ask Tara if there was a way to examine past memories again, but she wanted to do it only after Glory was taken care off. However, the one thing she knew was that it was over between her and Kennedy, that she was going to break it off with the newest Slayer once they were done with Glory.

"Willow?" asked Tara as Willow looked back up at her; Tara breaking the redhead out of her thoughts while Buffy looked at the redhead, "you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Willow before shaking her head again, "I mean no… maybe… there's something I want to ask you, Tara. But only after all of this is done."

"Okay," replied Tara with an eyebrow raised at the redhead before nodding her head. It was just then that there was a knock at the front door, which led Buffy to run to the foyer leaving Willow and Tara by themselves in the kitchen. Tara took a sip of the juice and asked if they had any way to know if the meeting with the Knights was going to be a trap.

"Faith thought that it would be better to have someone check out the area," said Willow with a small smile, "we just told you, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Tara shaking her head, "sorry… I'm still out of it."

"That's fine," said Willow as she leaned forward, "Tara, I wanted to say this after we were…. I mean… I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything that…"

"You already apologized," smiled Tara just as Anya, Xander, and Kennedy walked into the kitchen with Buffy behind them. Tara noticed the look on Buffy's face as she glared as Kennedy; the blonde witch could see her eyes tracking the newest Slayer as she sat next to Willow and put her arm around the redhead's shoulder before kissing her on the cheek, and then whispering into her ear.

"I missed you last night," said Kennedy, her whispering being loud enough for everyone to hear. Tara noticed the look of anger in the blonde Slayer's eyes, and in her aura. She then glanced over at Willow who glanced at Buffy as Kennedy then got up and rushed to the fridge. Tara then noticed that Xander and Anya were standing apart, instead of together as they usually would, even after Faith came back to Sunnydale and the both of them would have their disagreements about how to treat the second Slayer.

"I've talked to the Council about the plan that, she who shall not be named, had yesterday," said Kennedy pouring some juice into a glass, after which she returned the carton into the fridge, and then sat down next to Willow, "they said that they'll run interference. They don't want the military to…"

"You told them?" asked Buffy, "why?"

"You know why," said Kennedy, "Buffy, this whole deal is suspicious as hell. I'll feel better knowing that the Council can intervene and we'll be spared not relying on Faith, of all people."

"We have a truce," said Buffy as she looked at Kennedy, "and…"

"And you really think a truce means anything to her?" asked Kennedy as she looked at everyone, and then at Buffy, "in case any of you have forgotten, she tried to help end the world; and she murdered two people. Forgive me if I'm not feeling particularly 'truce' worthy. And besides, that truce was only between the both of you, Buffy. In case you forgot, Buffy… I am the Council sanctioned Slayer here."

"Stop it, Ken," said Willow as she looked at Kennedy who looked back at her, "why did you tell the Council? You do realize that they could tell the Knights what we're planning to do? What happens when the Council tells them that we don't trust them? Or that the military's about to get some reconnaissance done on them? They won't trust us, and we need their help with Glory."

"I'm doing what I think is right," said Kennedy.

"Like threatening to bind my powers if we don't hand Dawn over to the Council?" asked Willow as she jerked her shoulder away from the hand that Kennedy had rested on it. She looked at Kennedy before she got up and left the kitchen. While Kennedy looked at Willow walking away through the hallway, Buffy asked Kennedy if she told Giles about this.

"He's my Watcher in name only," said Kennedy, "so no, I don't have to tell him everything that I do. I know the…"

"General Hammond said that everything needed to go through Giles," said Tara as Kennedy sighed before looking at her.

"I don't answer to him," said Kennedy, "my duty is to the Council, not to the U.S. military. Heck, even Buffy agreed with that until you got the traitor back here."

"And they can't take Glory on their own," said Buffy as she rubbed her forehead, "we can't take Glory on our own, and the Knights can't take Glory on their own. That's why we're proposing an alliance with the Knights. Faith has the military back-up that we could need… and if we can make Glory use the majority of her power and revert to her human form? Then we can hand him or her to the Council and they can imprison whoever Glory's human host is forever."

"You should talk to Giles, Buffy," said Anya as she glared at Kennedy who was leaning on the island with her fists. Anya then looked at Xander who looked away in embarrassment while she told him that he had military information he retained as soldier-boy during Halloween, that he knew Buffy was right and that he was using his hate against Faith to get the better of him. Xander was about to say something when Anya put her hand up and shook her head, silently telling him not to speak, "Giles talked to you about this, I talked to you about this… this whole thing with Faith? Grow the hell up."

"You don't know her, Ahn, and…" said Xander with his hand rubbing the back of his head while looking at Kennedy who was looking back at him.

"Xander has the right idea," said Kennedy, "you don't know her Anya… well, you kind of should since she is a similar kind of monster that…"

"She is not a monster," said Tara as she looked at Kennedy while shaking head in disbelief and motioning towards Anya, "and neither is Faith. If you, even for one second, actually talked to her… then… then you'd know how different she is."

"Of course, you'd defend her," said Kennedy as her voice rose just as Anya interjected while Xander just looked away at the floor, and Buffy was rubbing her head in frustration before she slapped the top of the island, and told everyone to shut up.

"We have a truce, Kennedy," said Buffy as she pointed her finger at the angry Slayer, "you should not… and I emphasize not… have called the Council without telling me or Giles. And don't you dare talk about being the authorized Slayer. As far as you are concerned, I am the most senior here; secondly, I'm willing to follow Willow's advice and give Faith a chance… thus the need for the truce between us right now."

Upon hearing her name as she was walking back down from the restroom on the second floor, Willow was on the last step when she heard Buffy speaking her name. She then walked into the foyer and then into the hallway when Buffy told Kennedy that she was the one who was pushing Willow all this time ever since she came to the Summers house.

"That's because she has power," said Kennedy, "she is the most powerful among all of us, or at least she could be.. and my job after I got to know her was to make her realize that potential."

"You and Atwood wanted a weapon for the Council," said Anya, "you have her on your side, and then break us up. You and Xander have been hanging out a lot.. and well, we all know what's that done."

"Faith assaulted me and nearly killed me, Anya," said Xander as he raised his voice against his girlfriend.

"And Kennedy's been whispering that into your ears every day," said Anya calmly while Xander was panting, "you're still such a child, Xander. You forgave Willow so easily after she killed, but someone has sex with you and then leaves you outside with no clothes? You hate her for the tiniest reason. You knew what she was like, but you still went on your own. You knew the risks… and now because everything went wrong, you hate her. You had sex with her, where by the way you didn't even know her name or what she was like… you know, kind of like how we had sex the first time. Do you hate me too?"

"That's not the same thing, and…."

"Or do you hate her because she made you leave," said Anya looking at Xander, "I didn't leave after you orgasmed.. so does it mean that if I left then you'd hate me too? I'm not saying you'll be depressed... I mean from what you said about Buffy and Parker…"

"Hey," said Buffy as Xander apologized.

"Buffy was depressed and moping around until she met Riley," said Anya, "she didn't hate him…"

"I did want to see him in pain though," mubled Buffy as Willow walked back into the kitchen.

"But you hate Faith," said Anya who looked at Xander again, "I see it in your eyes when I mention her name."

"She tried to end the world," said Xander and Kennedy together.

"You know what damage I caused as a vengeance demon?" asked Anya as she looked at Xander, "how many wishes I fulfilled? how many men I killed and tortured? Believe me, you can't imagine the punishments I meted out. Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?"

"No.. but…" said Xander as Anya interrupted him while she looked at Kennedy, "but she kill two.."

"I killed thousands," said Anya looking back at Xander, "and I remember all of them."

"It's not the same, Anya," said Xander, "she's supposed to protect us and…"

"Have you ever asked her what happened to her to make her the way she was?" asked Anya as she looked at Xander, and then at the other, "did any of you? I mean really ask about her past?"

"Who cares?" asked Kennedy.

"I do," said Tara as Kennedy rolled her eyes at the blonde witch.

"Or how about if we take care of Glory, and Kennedy decides to take me away to the Council to face punishment for the things I did for the past twelve hundred years?" asked Anya as she looked at Xander again, "would you let her take me?"

Xander just looked at the floor before Anya shook her head, "start thinking for yourself, Xander. You forgave Willow, good. She did what she did in self-defence; if you can look past that… then maybe you should give Faith a second chance. You want to continue listening to Kennedy? That's fine, but you do it without me."

Xander looked up as Anya walked away past Willow, and out to the dining room. Xander flinched as the front door was slammed shut before he looked at the young women who were all looking back at him.

"Give her some time to relax," said Kennedy.

"Go to her," said Tara and Buffy just as Willow rushed over to her oldest friend and grabbed his arm before pulling him to the hallway that led the dining room.

"Run after her, dumbo," said Willow.

"Will," said Xander as Willow kissed Xander on the cheek before gently pushing him to the first door, "go after her."

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Buffy asked Tara to call Faith and tell her about what Kennedy just did. The newest Slayer just glared at Buffy before she huffed and leaned back against a counter, while Buffy said that she was going to talk to Giles. IT was then that Willow walked back into the kitchen, saying that Xander was on his way to catch up to Anya. Tara and Buffy walked out of the kitchen to make their calls while Kennedy walked towards Willow.

"I'm sorry," said Kennedy as she gently held on Willow's hand, "I know you think that…"

"You wanted to bind my powers and take Dawn away," said Willow shaking her head, "how…"

"They would never have harmed Dawn," said Kennedy gently, "I would have gone with her, and made sure of it, Willow. All I needed was for you to trust me."

"I…." said Willow as Kennedy stepped forward, pulled the redhead in and hugged her tight. She then kissed Willow's neck while saying that she loved her, and to give her another chance. Before Willow could say anything, the redhead heard the Slayer whisper something into her ear, and opened her eyes wide just as there was a orange flash of light from her pupils, and she found herself hugging Kennedy who stepped back and smiled at her.

"Ken," said Willow as she shook her head and stepped back, feeling as if she was missing something, "after this whole thing with Glory, I… I need to talk to you about everything and…"

"Hey," said Tara as she and Buffy ran in, "I just called Faith, and her mom picked the phone. She wants to see me… said its really urgent, I'm heading there with Buffy."

"I'm giving her a ride," said Buffy with the car keys in her hand, "I can give Faith a heads up about what Kennedy just did, maybe come up with something else."

"You do that," said Kennedy glaring at Buffy.

"I'll go to," said Willow as Kennedy looked on confused at Willow.

"Will," said Kennedy, "you can't…"

"I told you I'm giving her a second chance, Ken," said Willow as she looked back at Kennedy before she left with Buffy and Tara, with Kennedy behind them. As they walked onto the porch, Kennedy told Buffy that she'll head to the Magic Box.

"Since you're so insistent that Giles know everything," said Kennedy, "I'll tell him about the whole Council and Knights thing."

"Fine," replied Buffy as she nodded her head before she ran to Joyce's jeep. As the jeep backed off in a hurry, none of them noticed the smile that appeared on Kennedy's face as she walked down the porch steps, and onto the pathway that led to the pavement. She then got into her car, and drove off.

"Sorry, Willow," said Kennedy to herself, "don't worry, you won't remember a single thing. This was supposed to be effective if you and the traitor were alone, but since Tara and Buffy are going to be there as well, Tara can vouch for your innocence using her aura reading after you killed her. This is the final order of the Council.. if this doesn't work, then they'll let it be… she'll be watched, but they won't come after her again. As for Tara, she'll never be able to see this coming.. she'll never be able to read for it."

**Faith's Home, twenty minutes later.**

Faith was seated on Major Carter's lap as she read the latest report from Area 51; the little girl didn't understand what her mother was reading but that didn't matter to her. She was holding onto the soft arm that was wrapped around her abdomen, and she felt the bottom of the Majors head resting on top of her own while occasionally the blonde woman would sniff Faith's hair. It was an act that made the former Slayer smile as she thought about what she was like when she was older.

Faith wondered what happened to those memories; she felt a part of her was upset that those memories were missing. But the other part, the larger part, was glad; she would now be able to make new memories with her mother.

Her real mother.

No more getting slapped. No more shouting. No more having strange men in the house looking for her mother and father.

She knew she was going to be safe.

She had seen pictures of her room, and she loved it. She didn't understand the posters that were hung on the walls, but the Major told Faith that they'd redecorate.

"Mommy," asked Faith as she looked back up at the Major, who closed the lid of the laptop and looked back down at her daughter, "can I fly with you?"

"Yep, we can take a single engine up after my friend checks you out," asked the Major with a smile as Faith grinned and nodded her head, "if she can't help then… then we're going home to Colorado Springs."

"Did you take me flying when I was older, mommy?" asked Faith softly.

"I took you up in a jet eight months after we found each other," said the Major as Faith grinned, "but we'll do that when you're older. Right now, I'll take you up on a small plane. Okay?"

"Okay. Mommy," said Faith when the doorbell rang. Teal'c was the one who walked out of the room he shared with Jonas, who had been sent to the Magic Box to start work with Giles on continuing to translate the materials they received from the council. There was still a lot that they had to go though, so the hope was that they'd find more on any weaknesses for Glory.

That was an hour ago.

The Major picked up Faith from her lap and placed her on the floor before she got up when hearing Tara's voice. However, she heard two more voices saying that they needed to talk to Faith as well, that it was urgent.

"Stay here where I can see you, honey," said the Major before she kissed the top of Faith's head and then headed to the door.

"Tara?" said the Major as Teal'c stepped to one side, with the blonde officer blocking the door, "ummm… sorry, with everything going on I forgot to ask you to come alone."

"Sam, you remember Buffy, and this is Willow Rosenberg," said Tara who noticed the frown that appeared on the Major's face, and she saw that she was trying to control her anger.

"I've talked to your mother," said the Major controlling her anger as she looked at Buffy, "they're doing well,"

"I talked to them last night," said Buffy, "I.. I don't know if Faith's told you this but.. the both of us have a truce and, and I'm just here to tell her… and I guess you and the big guy Murray, and Jonas, that Kennedy called the Council. They know that we're trying to make an alliance with them. And since the military's involved…"

"I'll let my superiors know, and…."

"Hi," said Tara as she looked behind the Major and waved her hand at the little girl who was leaning away from the table with one hand on the edge of the wooden top. The Major and Teal'c looked back at the curious little girl giving Tara a small wave, which was returned by Buffy and Willow. It was then that Tara's eyes grew wide open as she came to a realization when she looked at the little girl's aura, "Faith?"

"HI," said Faith as the Major walked towards the little girl, "I'm Faith.. Faith Lehane, are you mommy's friends? You are so pretty and…"

"Faith," said the Major as she crouched down, "I thought I told you to stay."

"I know, mommy," said Faith as she noticed the rising tone of the Major's voice and her bottom lip started to tremble, and she had a flash back to Sabrina Lehane scolding her, "I… I'm sorry, and…"

"It's ok," said the Major gently as she ran her hand through Faith's hair, "I just want you to be safe and…"

"Faith Lehane," said Willow as her eyes glassed over and her hands turned to fists as she glared at the little girl, "Lock."

"Willow," said Buffy; it was the only thing she could say before she felt her jaw lock, did the rest of her body. She felt herself being unable to move no matter how much she tried, and it was the same with Tara, and the man she knew as Murray whose eyes were the only things that were moving. While the rest were just standing, Major Carter was locked in her crouching position, unable to move.

"Repel," said Willow as Buffy and Tara were flung to other sides of the house, Buffy landing on concrete hard, while Tara landed hard on a bed of flowers. The Major and Teal'c were thrown into the house, the both of them hitting a wall before falling onto the floor with a thud. Willow walked in while she was glaring at Faith who was screaming for the Major as she ran to the unconscious body.

"Mommy! Mommy!" shouted Faith as she started crying while the front door was slammed shut with Willow walking towards her. The redhead then noticed movement as Teal'c was the first to get up while the Major groaned in pain with Faith holding on to the blonde officer as she cried out at Willow, "don't hurt my mommy! Don't hurt my mommy!"

"Willow Rosenberg," said Teal'c as he approached her.

He took just one step before Willow waved her hand and flung Teal'c into the computer room hard. She saw the Jaffa crash into the table that held the computer, and then he fell onto the floor. Willow then turned back to Faith who was looking up at her with red eyes that were full of tears streaming down her puffy face, while there was someone pounding on the front door.

"Willow!" shouted Buffy as she pounded on the steel reinforced door, "Willow! Stop it!"

"Willow!" shouted Tara as she pounded on the door with Buffy beside her.

"Tara," said Buffy as she held on to her left arm while wincing in pain as she pounded on the door again with her right hand, and then went on to hold her left are while looking at the witch, "I need you to use magic to open the door. Pull it out of its hinges if you have to."

Tara nodded her head before telling Buffy to step back. The blonde witch closed her hands into fists while her arms were by her side, and started to chant a spell.

"Help! Help my mommy!" shouted Faith between sobs inside the house as she looked behind the redhead, and then she looked up at Willow who held an arm up at the little girl's direction. Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde officer's head while she continued to cry, "don't hurt my mommy."

"This will be only for you," said Willow as she started to mumble something that Faith couldn't understand. Her fear keeping her by her mother's side as black coloured flame gathered in Willow's outstretch palm, "goodbye, Faith Lehane."

TBC.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Faith's House, 1315 hours.**

Faith just looked at the black flame being gathered in Willow's hand through tear stained eyes. She could her herself screaming for her mother as she then looked down at the groaning Major whose eyes were slowly opening. Faith held on to the blonde woman tight for protection when she saw the Major looking at Willow, and then at the black flame. Major Carter rolled to one side while hearing groans from the front door as it was being pulled out, and the she heard the sound of an electrical current. Major Carter then, her body still in pain, rolled to her left and grabbed Faith, pulling her down onto the floor and then holding the crying five-year-old to her body with Faith's head against her chest and covered away from the blue beam of light that exited the computer room; that hit Willow just as the front door was pulled off its hinges and crashed outside onto the lawn with Buffy and Tara then running into the house.

The both of them heard muffled sounds of the little girl crying from behind Major Carter whose back was now towards them, and then saw blue energy crackling over Willow's body as she collapsed onto the floor; the black flame extinguished.

"Will!" shouted Buffy as she took a step towards Willow when she and Tara stopped as Teal'c rushed out of the room while holding his side, and aimed what the two young women saw was a strange snake-like brown coloured weapon at them.

"Do not move, or I will shoot," said Teal'c as he heard Major Carter's whispering to calm down the terrified Faith, "please put your hands up and…"

"Willow was coming here to talk to Faith and… and what happened to Faith, and.." said Buffy as Tara put her hand on the Slayer's shoulder and shook her head. She then raised her hands, as did Buffy. Teal'c then ushered the two of them into another room and told the both of them to stay there; before closing the door, Teal'c told them that Willow was alive, just knocked out.. that the weapon in his hand just stunned a person. He also told Buffy and Tara that he knew they had special abilities, and that they could escape at any time.

"However," said Teal'c stoically on his exterior, although he was angry internally at what just happened, "if you do escape, know that you will be found anywhere on Earth. You brought Willow Rosenberg to this house, and now we must find out if it was a ruse to assassinate Faith Lehane."

"She came here to talk, Murray," said Tara, "I swear, we just came to talk and help with Faith.. I mean that's why Sam called me and…"

"We will talk soon," said Teal'c as he stepped back and closed the door before turning to look at Willow's unconscious form while the Major was getting on her knees as she used her body to block Faith's view of Willow. Teal'c walked towards Willow's form, and then lifted her in his arms and took her to the now thrashed computer room. He remembered crashing into the computers and then falling on the carpet. His side was in pain, but he slowly stood up and then input the unlock code into the weapons cabinet. He then took out a Zat, aimed it at Willow who was aiming the black flame at Faith.

And then he fired one shot.

Back in the present, Teal'c looked at the peaceful face of the redhead and shook his head before walking out to the living room. He stood by the wall and watched Faith calm down as Major Carter wiped the little girl's eyes before kissing her forehead; telling Faith that she was being a brave little girl.

"Why does she hate me, mommy?" asked Faith as more tears streaked down her face, tears that Major Carter wiped away, "was I a bad person when I was bigger? I promise I'll be good, mommy… I promise I'll be good."

"Shhhh," said Major Carter as she wiped Faith's tears and then brushed her hand on the little girl's cheeks, "you are a good girl, Ellie."

At hearing the name Ellie, Faith gave a smile while she used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. Major Carter then looked at Teal'c who told her that the three women were being kept in their rooms. The Major nodded her head before looking behind her at the door that was torn off its hinges, and then she looked at Teal'c once again. She told him to call the SGC and have General Hammond send a team to fix the door.

"The secured computer line needs to be repaired, Major Carter," said Teal'c as she nodded her head.

"Please call the SGC, Teal'c," said the Major as the Jaffa nodded his head while the Major was holding her daughter close to her. Teal'c then turned and walked back into the room to grab the phone while the Major sat cross-legged down on the carpet and stroked her daughter's dark hair, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, Ellie. I'll find out what happened, and why she did what she did. But you don't have to…"

"The two ladies came in and told her to stop, mommy," said Faith while she played with her fingers.

"I'll talk to them, Ellie," said the Major as she kissed her cheek, "my brave little girl."

Faith gave a small smile just as Teal'c walked back into the room and said that a team was being sent from the Army base to replace the door, and another team would be sent to the house to fix the secured line. Just as Teal'c mentioned that Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill landed at the base twenty minutes ago, a van drove up to the driveway. The three of them heard the doors close, and then two familiar voice shout out.

"Carter?!"

"Sam!"

Major Carter turned and saw Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Frasier look at the door that was lying on the lawn before they looked at the opening at the front of the house. The two of them then rushed into the house, with the doctor carrying a backpack, and stopped when they saw the five year old girl who was holding on to Major Carter, her arms wrapped around the Major's neck while she was kneeling on the carpet. They saw that the nervous girl was peeking at them from behind the Major.

So they just stared with their eyes wide open in surprise, and their mouths open while waving their hands at the little girl.

"Ellie," said the Major as she reached back with her hand and looked over her shoulder at the little girl's nervous face, and then at the two newcomers, "these are my friends, and people I work with. That's Colonel Jack O'Neill, and the lady next to him is Janet Fraiser, she's a doctor."

"Hi, Ellie," said Dr. Fraiser as she got down on one knee and held out her hand. She watched as Faith looked at her hand, and then at the smile on her face, and back at the hand before letting go of Major Carter. Faith then placed her small right hand on the palm of Dr. Fraiser's.. leading the older redhead to gently shake her hand, "you can call me Janet."

"Hi, Ellie," said the Colonel with his hands in his pockets while he smiled at Faith, "you can call me Jack."

"Hi," replied Faith as she waved at the Colonel with a small smile.

The Colonel looked at the little girl as he waved back, and he was immediately transported back to when Charlie was at that age. He had only seen Charlie for a month since he was redeployed to a covert mission in the Middle East, but he still remembered the heartache at not being able to celebrate birthdays and Christmas' with his family. He looked at the way Major Carter was looking at the little girl, and he knew that it was very likely that SG-1 would soon be looking very different.

'I'll talk to her later,' thought the Colonel to himself as she looked at Major Carter and then at Faith, and back to the Major again, 'about what she'd like to do… but I'm guessing that we'll need to look for a new super genius. Carter has another chance to see Ellie grow up, she never did the first time, and people in our line of work don't get second chances all the time. Yea, talk to her later on. More important things need to be discussed now.'

"Carter?" asked the Colonel when he remembered the door lying on the lawn, "what just happened?"

"One moment, sir," said the Major as Colonel O'Neill nodded his head while she turned Faith towards her and wiped her remaining tears away, "Ellie, Janet's a doctor, so she's going to examine you. I'll be right there with you when it happens, ok?"

"General Hammond's already gotten us an examination room, and a lab to run the tests at the hospital," said Dr. Fraiser looking at Major Carter, "have you checked if her condition has anything to do with… ummm…. You know… the 'm' word?"

"Not yet," said the Major who knew that Dr. Fraiser was going to ask about magic. She then looked at Faith and asked her to hold onto Dr. Fraiser's hand, and she'll take the little girl to the car outside, "I'll be right out, Ellie. I promise I'll be with you all the way."

"Okay, mommy," said Faith again as the Major kissed her cheek before Faith grabbed a hold of Dr. Fraiser's hand. The doctor then walked Faith to the car, the little girl looking back at the Major who smiled and waved at her before she looked at the Colonel and told him what happened. The Colonel listened, with anger boiling in him, as Teal'c told him what he saw before shooting Willow.

"O'Neill, Major Carter," said Teal'c as he looked at the both of them with his hands behind his back. He was angry at what happened to Faith as well, but he kept as calm an exterior as possible, "Tara Maclay and Buffy Summers claimed that Willow Rosenberg accompanied them to simply speak with Ellie Carter. Not to harm her, and I did not see any deception in their actions given that they had been trying to break down the front door to stop Willow Rosenberg."

"I… I have to agree," said the Major not believing what she herself was saying, "Tara and Ellie have been talking for months, they were close. I just called Ellie yesterday and she said that she was with Tara talking about her project. I'm honestly biased against Buffy and Willow based on what I saw from Ellie's memories; even if Ellie said that she and Buffy have a truce of sorts, they seemed surprised when Willow went rogue. And if Willow really wanted to kill Ellie in front of everyone, she had a lot of chances to do so ever since Ellie showed up here, sir."

"Go with Ellie and Fraiser," said the Colonel as he gently pushed the Major out of the house, "we'll stay here until the door's fixed, and then meet you at the hospital. In the meantime, Teal'c will guard Willow, and I'll talk to both Tara and Buffy."

The Major then nodded her head before turning and then rushing out of the opening where the front door used to be. Teal'c told the Colonel that a team from the Army base would be arriving soon to fix the door, and in the meantime, he will guard Willow. Colonel O'Neill nodded his head before Teal'c turned and headed to the computer room, while he headed towards the room that Teal'c told him contained Tara and Buffy.

Colonel O'Neil grabbed the door knob, and then twisted it to see Buffy stop pacing in the floor while Tara looked out into the distance at nothing with her hands behind her back.

"Miss Summers," said Colonel O'Neill as Buffy sighed, and Tara shook her head before looking at the Colonel and introducing herself. Once Colonel O'Neill introduced himself, he put his arms across his chest and asked them to explain what just happened.

"We just came to talk to Faith about Kennedy, the new Slayer, telling the Council about our alliance with the Knights of Byzantium," said Buffy.

"And Sam said she needed me to come see Faith urgently," said Tara, "but when we got here… we saw a child… I read her aura, Colonel… that was Faith. What happened?"

"That's what Carter wanted to ask you," said the Colonel, "she never believed that magic existed, but now… after meeting you and with what happened with Ellie, she's wondering if someone cast a spell on Ellie. Make her a child again so that the Council could assassinate her. And it looks like they nearly succeeded. They used your friend to…"

"Willow would never do that," said Tara as she shook her head, "not willingly."

"Willow knows exactly how Faith feels about how I used to treat her," said Buffy, "she was the one who asked me to give Faith a second chance; Willow's the reason that we have a truce right now… look, Willow and Tara were already on the way to treating Faith better after she arrived here. I admit I wasn't, but if she was going to kill Faith… don't you think she would have tired it earlier?"

"That's what Carter said," said the Colonel as Tara and Buffy sighed.

"You believe us?" asked Buffy.

"She thinks Tara's telling the truth since Ellie's been telling her how close they've gotten as friends," said the Colonel just as Teal'c called for him.

Willow was regaining consciousness.

"Come with me," said Colonel O'Neill as he motioned to the both of them when they heard Willow mumbling to herself while Teal'c just stood near the wall looking at the redhead. Colonel O'Neill, Tara, and Buffy walked into the room and looked at Willow groaning as she shook her head while lying against the wall behind her.

"Will?" asked Buffy as she crouched down and gently placed her had on Willow's cheek, "Willow?"

"Buffy?" whispered Willow as she looked at her, and then at Tara, followed by the Colonel who she had already met before, and finally she steered her eyes on the dark-skinned man in the woollen cap who was looking down at her, the one she was introduced to days ago as Murray. She then looked at the room and saw the damaged equipment, and then the open cabinet of weapons, and then she glanced at the brown object that Teal'c was holding on to. Willow then looked at Buffy and asked her what she was doing in that room, and what happened to Faith, "she was a little girl.. I mean Tara said she saw Faith's aura and… and then…"

"What do you remember?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Nothing," said Willow shaking her head, "we were at the door, and then I'm here… I don't…. did I blank out when I saw Faith? Did I faint or…"

"You tried to murder Faith Lehane," said Teal'c hoping to get a reaction.

"What?" asked Willow in a panic as she opened her eyes wide while she looked at everyone, "no… I swear. I didn't come here to hurt anyone... not Faith… not a child. I mean even if she was grown up I wasn't coming here to hurt her. I swear… I swear… Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

"She's telling the truth, I mean about the not coming here to kill Faith part," said Tara as she crouched next to Willow who had tears coming down her eyes while her face looked at everyone in fear. Tara put her hand on hand on Willow's shoulder while looking up at the Colonel and telling him that she read her aura, and that Willow wasn't lying, "did… did Sam tell you about my aura reading?"

"Yea," said Colonel O'Neill nodding his head.

"We were with Faith yesterday," said Buffy as she looked up at the Colonel, and then at the crying Willow as she leaned in and hugged the redhead, "she could have done this last night if she really wanted to."

"So whatever happened, happened today," said Tara as she comforted Willow before telling the redhead that she didn't do anything, that they'll find out what happened. She then looked at Buffy, who looked back at her before they mouthed one name… the only name that Willow was alone with in the kitchen that day. Tara could see the anger in Buffy's eyes, and she knew it was for the fact that her best friend was used to try and murder someone.

"Do you want to find out who really wanted to kill Faith?" asked Buffy as she looked at the Colonel and stood up with her hands rolled into fists.

"We thought that it was the Council who made Ellie young again and…" said Colonel O'Neill as Buffy interrupted him.

"I can prove that Willow didn't know what she was doing," said Buffy before her jaw set, she grinded her back teeth in anger as she looked back at Willow while Tara was hugging the redhead, who was saying that she wouldn't harm a child; that she didn't remember anything. Buffy then looked back at the Colonel again and narrowed her eyes while telling him that she could prove it, and that she needed to borrow his phone.

"Why?" asked the Colonel.

"Because I don't have one," said Buffy, "and because you need recorded proof right? Or you need to hear exactly what she said, right?"

"Colonel," said Tara softly, "we didn't come here to harm Faith. I swear, please… let us prove it to you. Faith's a friend and… and I want to keep her safe too."

"What's your plan?" asked the Colonel as he took out a phone.

**The Magic Box, 1400 hours.**

Kennedy was sitting calmly on the stairs while playing with her fingers as she smiled to herself while looking at the wooden steps. She knew that Willow must have killed Faith by now, and the possibility existed that Buffy, Tara, and a very panicked Willow was going to be arrested. She had already told Giles about the talk she had with the Council, and he was not happy at all. He was talking with his Council contacts on the phone, and trying to convince them to not interfere... that the Council had already made their feelings known about helping them. Kennedy chuckled while Jonas, who was at the table, looked at Giles speak on the phone while telling the Council that the military would be scouting the area and that if the Council wanted to help, then they should call General Hammond instead of trying to sabotage the alliance they were trying to make.

"Or you can get out of the bloody way," said Giles into the phone as he raised his voice, "send that message to Quentin, tell him to call General Hammond if he wants to help… if not, tell him to bugger off."

Giles then slammed the phone back on the cradle before he glared at Kennedy who shrugged her shoulders.

"Like it or not, Kennedy," said Giles, "I am your…"

Just then, Jonas' phone went off and Giles watched him put it to his ear. He saw the younger man then narrow his eyebrows for a second while glancing at him. The Watcher then saw Jonas nod his head before getting up in a hurry. Giles' jaw fell when Jonas glared at him while telling him that Willow just murdered Faith.

"What?" asked a horrified Giles as he grabbed the counter, his heart beating fast.

"It… it happened a few minutes ago and…. And…" said Jonas.

"I'll go with you and…" Giles said before Jonas interrupted him.

"No," said Jonas as a panting Buffy rushed into the Magic Box after she slammed the door open and looked at Giles, Jonas, and then she glared at Kennedy who was sitting up. Buffy then set her sights on Jonas and shook her head.

"Colonel O'Neill just called," said Jonas as he rushed at Buffy, "told me to capture you since you escaped from their custody and… ooofff."

Buffy rushed at Jonas before she flipped him over her shoulder and then, in a fluid motion, she punched him across the jaw while Giles ran around the counter. Buffy then rushed past Giles who was reaching out for her arm, which she stepped aside, and rushed to Kennedy who had stood up. Giles shouted Buffy's name as the blonde Slayer grabbed Kennedy by her jacket and the screamed in rage before slamming her on the table where Jonas was sitting earlier.

Smashing Kennedy right through it.

"You used Willow!" screamed Buffy in rage as she punched Kennedy who was in a daze after the impact that broke the table. Buffy heard Giles shouting at her, but she didn't care as she grabbed Kennedy by the collars and then picked her up, and then slammed her against the bookcases as Giles ran up to her and held the blonde Slayer's arm, all the while asking Buffy what was going on.

Buffy ignored Giles who was standing right next to her as she thought about what Kennedy was about to make Willow do back at Faith's home.

"Willow murdered Faith!" shouted Buffy as she shook Kennedy who was now giving a little smirk as she looked at Buffy, "she murdered a child…. A five-year-old girl… what the fuck did you and the Council do?"

"A child?" asked Giles as he looked at Buffy with his eyes wide open, "what are you talking about?"

"She's a murderer," said Kennedy as she threw a punch at Buffy that hit the side of her face, an impact that released the blonde Slayer's hold on her jacket's collar before she kicked Buffy back, "and she's an adult. She is no child."

"The Council changed her to a child," said Buffy, "why? Was it so that you could use Willow to kill her easily?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kennedy, "my job… as is your job.. is to protect this world. The job of every Slayer. Faith turned her back on her destiny.. she tried to help bring the apocalypse, she murdered two people. What happened was justice for the world. Her dying? It's justice, yeah… I used a spell that the Council gave me to place a trigger into Willow's mind.. a trigger that was going to be activated when she heard Faith's name. She wouldn't know it's there… she would never know what she was doing… but she's more powerful that any of us know. She'd do the job that the Council failed to do with no fuss, and she won't remember a thing."

"You used my best friend!" screamed Buffy as she took a step forward while Kennedy stepped back and put her hands up in front of her and went into a battle stance, "they were holding us after Faith died… I escaped and… because.. because I knew you were the only one who could have done this… you set us up."

"Oh please," snorted Kennedy, "Tara would tell the military that Willow was telling the truth, that she had no memory of what she did to Faith.. or any memory of me telling her anything… or even whispering the spell. All of you are gonna be free since there's no evidence that Willow did anything on purpose. And even if she's charged, the Council will get her off… just like they'll help you and Tara."

"What's this about Faith becoming a child?" asked Giles confused.

"I don't know," said Kennedy shrugging her shoulders, "all I know is that the traitor's dead, and Buffy? If you, Tara, and Willow know what's good for you… accept the deal that the Council gives you in case the military think you're lying."

"You used Willow," said Buffy shaking her head.

"She's powerful," said Kennedy.

"That's all?" asked Buffy shaking her head in disbelief.

"We are the tools of the Council, Buffy," said Kennedy, "we get who and want we can to further our goals of protecting this world."

"That's Quentin talking," said Giles.

"Yeah, well…" said Kennedy, "don't worry Buffy, if the military doesn't believe you, the Council will be there for you.. always."

"Yeah," said Buffy as she straightened up and then reached under her shirt and took out a cell phone, "you may wanna get in here."

"What?" asked Kennedy as the front door slammed open while Buffy rushed past Kennedy and pushed Giles onto the floor. Kennedy looked at Buffy cover Giles as a strange electronic sound came up behind her. Kennedy then turned to see a blue bolt of electricity coming towards her before she felt a little bit of pain, and then she fell down.

And then everything turned dark for the new Slayer.

TBC.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Magic Box, a few seconds ago.**

After coming up with a quick plan where Colonel O'Neill had his phone on him while Buffy had Faith's phone, which was unlocked using an emergency code, taped to her chest set to a conference call with the Colonel, Teal'c, and to General Hammond at the SGC who was going to have the entire conversation recorded. Once Buffy was ready, the Colonel went through what she needed to do, the young Slayer occasionally glanced at Willow who was sitting on a chair while looking at the floor as Tara talked to her; Buffy's heart broke at the sight of Willow being made the unwilling assassin of a child.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Buffy then listened as the Colonel told her that everyone would be listening to the conversation; and that she needed to make her attack on Kennedy realistic, as well as the attack on Jonas.

"Don't hit him too hard, Buffy," said Tara as Buffy gave a small smile.

The Colonel continued by saying that Buffy needed to be scared and desperate, that she had to make even Giles believe that she escaped from them and was going to be on the run. But she needed to confront Kennedy first.

Buffy nodded her head after the Colonel said that he'll drive the car behind the Magic Box, and then they'll head to the entrance where he'll be waiting on one side where no one from the inside could see him.

"I'll wait for the signal I gave you," said the Colonel as Buffy nodded her head.

"You gonna kill her?" asked Buffy as she looked at the purplish coloured weapon that the one she knew as Murray was handing the Colonel.

"No," said the Colonel as he put the weapon into a holster on his side. He noticed the others looking at the weapon before he sighed and told them the cover story, "it's called a Zat gun because of the sound it makes when it fires. It's an experimental technology created by DARPA; fires a bolt that disables most people with one shot, and kills with the second shot."

"Sounds like Initiative tech," said Buffy looking at the Colonel.

"Ours is better," said Colonel O'Neill dryly before nodded his head towards the opening in the front of the house, "we need to go."

"Yea," replied Buffy as she looked at the weapon, and then at the Colonel before turning around and walking out of the house. The Colonel then turned to Teal'c and told him to watch Willow and Tara. Teal'c nodded his head before the Colonel then headed to the SUV outside. Once inside the vehicle, the Colonel made sure that General Hammond could hear them from the SGC; once the General gave his okay, Colonel O'Neill and Buffy left the house and headed for the Magic box.

It was a few seconds of the Colonel standing outside the Magic Box when he heard shouting and things breaking. It wasn't too long before he heard the signal over the phone before he pushed the door open roughly, activated the Zat, and then pointed it at Kennedy while Buffy was diving down to the floor with Giles. He saw Kennedy turn around with her eyes wide open in surprise as he shot a blot of blue energy which then hit Kennedy, the blue energy then crackling around her body before she collapsed onto the floor.

Deactivating the Zat, the Colonel then picked up his phone and asked the General if they got everything they needed. Grinning when the General answered in the affirmative, the bald man at the SGC said that he'll send a copy of the recording to the Prime Minister. He said that Kennedy would be questioned on who were the ones giving her the orders to do what she just did, and then a joint team would be created to storm the Council headquarters and then arrest the people involved. The Colonel shook his head while he crouched down over the unconscious Jonas and put the phone back into his pocket. The Colonel then tapped Jonas' cheeks to wake him up, which he did after a few more hits.

"Hey," said the Colonel as Jonas opened his eyes while Buffy and Giles where walking towards the unconscious Kennedy, "wake up. You did good."

"She can hit, Colonel," said Jonas as the Colonel helped him up with up hand, while Jonas' other hand was rubbing the side of his jaw, "thanks for the warning."

"Well," said the Colonel recalling what the alien said over the phone, "you can definitely act."

"Colonel O'Neill," said Giles as he looked at Kennedy's body, and then at the Colonel himself, "what just happened?"

"We have a lot to talk about," said the Colonel; all he was going to do was talk to the man in regards to who can be trusted at the Watchers Council so that something like this doesn't happen again. Giles nodded his head saying that the Council lost its way if they really did kill Faith; and then he stopped talking before looking at Buffy and asking her if Willow really did kill Faith.

"No," said Buffy as she held to the older man's arms.

"I'd say that we get some tea while I call for a new table," said Giles as Buffy apologized, "and then, Colonel, we should talk; particularly about what I heard about Faith being a child."

"Yeah," said the Colonel as Giles grabbed the phone. While he was talking on the phone, the Colonel retrieved the phone from Buffy before he cancelled the conference call, and then dialled another number that connected him to Major Carter who was at the hospital with Dr. Fraiser and Faith.

**Sunnydale Mercy Hospital, at that same time.**

Major Carter was sitting next to Faith while holding her hand when she got the call from Colonel O'Neill. She felt Faith's hand tighten when Dr. Fraiser placed a needle into Faith's arm before drawing blood. While smiling at Faith, the Major listened to Colonel O'Neill saying that Kennedy admitted to doing something magical to Willow's mind, that the redhead had no idea what she was doing when she attacked Faith.

And now, Kennedy was unconscious while they waited for a team from the army base who'll be coming with a doctor to sedate her, and then she'll be transferred to Area 51 for questioning.

"Thank you, sir," said the Major as she stroked the back of Faith's head while Dr Fraiser told the little girl that she was done. Dr. Fraiser turned to the Major and told her that she'll be taking the samples to the lab that has the equipment she brought with her, and that they should be getting a result by tomorrow.

"In the meantime," said Dr. Fraiser as she looked at the Major, "maybe you should get Ellie checked out for the… 'm' word."

"Right," replied the Major knowing that Dr. Fraiser was referring to magic. She watched her friend place a bandage on Faith's arm before she told the little girl that while she usually gave little girls a lollipop for being so good, she wasn't able to bring any with her.

"How about this," said the doctor as she opened her eyes wide and gave a smile, "I'll get you a bag of lollipops after I start my tests here?"

"Mommy?" asked Faith as she looked at the Major with pleading eyes, "please?"

"Fine," said Major Carter as Faith nodded her excitedly at Dr. Fraiser, "but only one a day, understood?"

"Yes, mommy," said Faith as she looked back up at Major Carter, and then back down at Dr. Fraiser. All the while, the Major was thinking that if this really was magic, did she have the right to have Tara dispel it. Major Carter looked at Faith who was giggling happily and smiled at how much a child she was; she was just a little girl beginning her life. She wouldn't have the adult Faith's horrors to go through, and the Major could take a scientific post at the SGC. It was something that she hadn't thought about before because she knew that the adult Faith would be able to take care of herself, she understood the Major's responsibilities of travelling through the Stargate and keeping the world safe.

In fact, the grown up Faith encouraged it.

But now, Major Carter looked at the little girl and knew in her heart that she had to be there for Faith, for her daughter. It was then and there that the Major made a decision, a hard decision, but one that she had to make. The Major knew that she had lost all those important part of Faith's life, and she didn't want to do that again. She loved going through the Stargate, she loved SG-1, but when she found the grown Faith; the Major was very happy that Faith understood what the Major had to do. But now Major Carter had to be with her daughter, the same daughter whose hand was tightly holding on to the Major's hand.

'If this is magic, then I… I think I want her the way she is,' thought the Major to herself as she got off the bed after they waved goodbye to Dr. Fraiser, who was heading to a lab on the same floor, a section of which was off limits to other hospital personal and was covered by guards from the Sunnydale Army base while Faith's blood was being tested. The Major then helped Faith onto the floor before they walked hand in hand out of the door of the exam room and then towards the exit, 'she can have a new life without abusive parents, no living on the streets, and…. And she'll be happy. She's my daughter, and she'll be safe with people who love her.'

"Let's go home, Ellie," said the Major as she walked alongside her daughter, hand in hand, "there's something that we need to talk about, ok? The first is about the girl who tried to do something just now, okay?"

"Okay," replied Faith.

**Faith's House, twenty minutes later.**

Willow and Tara were sitting next to one another while they were looking at the people from the Army base start to replacing the broken door. In the meantime, Willow was asking Teal'c many questions about DARPA and the new technologies that they were developing. However, all Teal'c could say was that the work that Major Carter did for DARPA was classified. While Willow was nodding her head at Teal'c's answer, Tara was looking away from the Jaffa… she knew that he was lying about the Major being from DARPA but that thought was pushed aside for now. Her biggest wonder was what happened to Faith.

Here was the young woman who only last night Tara had said that she wanted to kiss, and now Faith was a little girl. It made Tara frown as she thought about her run of luck with women, first with Willow… and now with Faith. She frowned before turning her head to the opening at the side of the house as a vehicle drove into the driveway. She, Teal'c, and Willow saw the crew fixing the door nodding their heads at Major Carter as she walked into the house with Faith by her side, the little girl was slightly behind her leg when she saw Willow who slowly stood up with a small smile on her face.

"Ellie," said the Major gently, "remember what I told you? She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know that someone was using her in a bad way."

"I… I'm not going to harm you, Faith," said Willow gently as she stood next to Tara while giving the little girl a small smile, "I wanted to come by and say 'hi' to you, and.. and then I don't know what happened."

"You don't hate me?" asked Faith softly as she looked at Willow.

"No," said the redhead as she kneeled down, as did Tara, "we don't… I don't hate you."

"Murray and I are going to be right with you, honey," said the Major as she reached behind and gently pushed Faith forward until she was standing next to her. She then gently stroked Faith's back after she went down on her knees as well while telling Faith that Tara was going to help find out what was wrong with her memories and why she was a child again, and she also wanted to know why you lost your memories, and most of all.. I want to know if this is dangerous, "and if it's reversible, I mean even if it's reversible…. then…. then I'd still like you to be the way you are now, Ellie."

"Mommy?" asked Faith as she looked at her mother with her eyes wide open.

"There's so many things that you don't remember," said the Major, "and… and not all of them are good. I'd like for you to have a brand new life, and… and if doing that means that you have brand new memories with me, then I…"

"Major Carter," asked Teal'c; he had been expecting that the Major would make this sort of a decision, but it still surprised him, "are you certain of your decision?"

"I want to spare some time with my daughter," said the Major as she kissed a smiling Faith's forehead, "I want her to have memories of us… me, her grandfather, her uncle, aunt and cousins… Faith? Would you like that?"

"Yes," grinned Faith as she laughed at the Major who hugged her while looking at a smiling Willow and Tara. The Major then told Faith gently while looking at her that Tara needed to talk to her about some things, and that they'll be doing it right here in front of everyone. Faith nodded her head before Tara and Willow shimmied forward on their knees, and Tara asked if she could hold both of Faith's hands. The little girl nodded her head while looking at Tara, while Willow just remained next to the blonde with her hands on her thighs. The Major listened to Tara and Willow asking all sorts of questions while Tara was gently pressing onto Faith's hands. The Major listened to Willow telling Faith different jokes… jokes that made the little girl giggle while seemingly forgetting what happened just a little while ago.

"Sam?" asked Tara as she looked at the Major after releasing Faith's hands, "could we talk?"

"Yeah," said Major Carter while she asked Faith to go to 'Murray', and stay by his side. In the meantime, the Major, Willow, and Tara walked over to one corner of the room. Major Carter could make out that there was something wrong from the way that Tara and Willow were looking at each other, and then back at her.

"Sam," said Tara shaking her head, "whenever someone does a spell, or a curse, or any sort of magic ritual… there's always a signature of the magic on the one who's being affected. I didn't sense anything like that on Faith."

"Are you sure?" asked Willow.

"Yeah," said Tara as she looked at Willow, and then at the Major once again, "Sam, we were asking questions to put her at ease while I read her aura.. I mean deeply read her aura for any signs of magic cast on her. But there was nothing…. What happened to Faith has nothing to do with magic."

"Major Carter," said Teal'c as Faith began to scream while waving her hands in front of her face.

"Ellie!" exclaimed the Major as she and the others ran to Faith. The Major kneeled down and gently held on to Faith's waving hands before she gently coaxed Faith to open her eyes, "come on, Sweetie. I'm here… we're here."

"Mommy," said Faith as she opened her eyes and tears just started to fall, "I.. I saw light circling my head and then a grey man… a grey man with big black eyes."

"Grey man?" asked the three women together while Teal'c looked on concerned.

"I'm not lying, mommy," said Faith as the Major hugged her again, "I really saw a grey man with black eyes looking at me."

"Sam?" asked Tara as the Major stood up while grunting as she picked up the still crying Faith, and turned to look at the two witches. The Major looked at them and frowned internally, she thought that what happened to Faith was a result of magic; she never thought that it could be something else, she never thought that the Asgard could be involved in this without letting the SGC know beforehand, and without her permission. All of SG-1, and General Hammond, thought that what happened to Faith could be because of magic, which was why they needed to come to Sunnydale and get Tara's opinion. But now, the Scoobies… particularly Willow and Tara knew that this had nothing to do with magic; and Buffy had already seen Faith as a little girl.

For the few seconds that the Major was looking at Teal'c, and then at Willow and Tara again, her mind had been working on over-drive. She knew that Tara and Willow at least deserved an explanation of what Faith meant by the 'grey man', and since there was no magic involved they'd want to know why Faith was de-aged. It was something she wanted to know as well, particularly why the Asgard would even want to de-age Faith to when she was five years old. Shaking her head, the Major then looked at Teal'c again and asked him to call Colonel O'Neill and tell him to come back with Jonas.

"Ask him to come alone," said the Major as Teal'c nodded his head, "if Buffy asks any questions, tell him to tell her that Willow and Tara are still checking Ellie, and it's going to take some time. But I need you to tell the Colonel what Ellie saw.. he'll know what it means."

"Indeed," said Teal'c nodding his head as he went to the phone in the computer room.

The Major then turned to Willow and Tara; and sighed. She didn't know how she felt about Willow since she remembered her voice being there when she and Faith were watching the latter's memories using the memory recall device. She knew that the both of them had seen that this had nothing to do with magic, and the Major had no other rational and believable explanation to give them for why that may be.. and why Faith said that she saw lights and a grey man with black eyes.

"You think maybe she saw a demon?" asked Willow as she looked at Tara,

"What's the reason for making her a child?" asked Tara who was looking at Willow, and then at the Major, "I mean a demon would…. You know… not make her a child, and even if it did. Then… I mean we kind of know what would have happened."

"I need to talk to my Commanding Officer," said the Major, "if he agrees with my recommendation, what you're about to hear is top secret. If the both of you tell anyone… and I mean anyone, about this; you will go to prison. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Tara and Willow nodding their heads.

"Take a seat," said the Major gently as she stroked Faith's back while the little girl was still holding into the Major's neck, "I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill. And then, if he and General Hammond agrees… we have a lot to talk about."

"Ok." said Willow as Tara together as they sat down at the table, while the Major sat down with a quiet Faith on her lap and called the Colonel after Teal'c finished talking to him.

TBC.

 


	56. Chapter 56

**The Magic Box, 1430 hours.**

Colonel O'Neill and Jonas were standing at the counter while talking to Giles and Buffy about the basic details on Faith being a child once again. The Colonel said that they thought it was possible that the Council may have used some sort of magic to de-age Faith, and remove a majority of her memories, for an unknown reason.

"Although I do have an idea why," said the Colonel as he sighed while looking at Giles, "to attempt an assassination. If she's younger, then I guess they thought it'll be easy to get to her."

"The Council does have the resources to make a spell like that work," said Giles as he sipped some tea while an Army doctor was injecting a sedative into Kennedy before M.P's took her away; the Colonel telling them to keep her under until they have a chance to question her. The M.P's then nodded their heads before leaving with the immobilized Kennedy, which was when Buffy asked what would happen to Willow.

"She had someone get into her mind and use her as a weapon," said Colonel O'Neill, "I don't know what happened to her before all this… but I can tell you that she'll need help going through with what just happened, what she nearly did. Did she know Kennedy well?"

"She… she was Kennedy's girlfriend," explained Buffy, "she was going to break-up with her after we take care of Glory. She was going to leave Kennedy. And no, Kennedy didn't know."

"Either way," said Jonas, "she will need help to get through this."

"I have someone coming from England who is experienced with magic and is a licensed professional," said Giles, "but she won't be able to get here until next week."

"As long as Willow gets help," nodded the Colonel, "she did scare Ellie a little."

"That is another thing I wish to ask you, Colonel," said Giles as he fixed his glasses, "with all that has happened; with Slayers, with magic, and with this new mystery in regards to Faith. How is it that you and Mr. Quinn are so relaxed?"

"We've seen strange things, Dr. Giles," said Jonas as he glanced over at the Colonel who was nodding his head before looking at Giles and Buffy again, "a lot of strange, and unexplainable things. We've gotten used to them."

"And after what Carter's heard and seen in regards to magic," said the Colonel as he shrugged his shoulders while drinking some coffee, "well… once we got the call about what happened to Ellie, Carter's first thought was magic since she knew what the Council was capable of… plus there wasn't a reasonable scientific explanation."

"When you take all other explanations away," said Buffy, "the only explanation left is the obvious."

It was then that Giles, Colonel O'Neill, and Jonas looked at Buffy who shrugged her shoulders before exclaiming that she read about that quote somewhere. Giles gave a small smile just as the Colonel received a call first from Teal'c, and then from the Major who told him about what Willow and Tara found out about the absence of magic in what happened to Faith. The Colonel then heard about the vision that little Faith saw of an Asgard. The Colonel excused himself and walked out of the Magic Box with the phone in his ear, at the same time, before he left, he signalled to Jonas that he should stay with Buffy and Giles. Once Colonel O'Neill told the Major that he was outside the shop, she asked the Colonel for permission to tell Willow and Tara the truth about what they really did in Colorado Springs. The Major continued talking to the man, asking him if he could get back to the house with Jonas so that they could tell Willow and Buffy together. However, Colonel O'Neill interrupted her and asked her if she was sure about what Willow and Tara found out.

"Yes, sir," said the Major as she held on to Faith who now had shifted and was facing Willow and Tara while sitting on the Major's lap. She asked Colonel O'Neill if he wanted to be there when she told Willow and Tara the truth; but all the Colonel said was there was no need. He said that he'd call General Hammond and clear it with him. He then then told the Major that Buffy and Giles too knew that Faith had been turned into a child, but not about the part that magic had no part to play in making the former Slayer a child again.

"What are you suggesting, sir?" asked the Major as she looked up at Willow and Tara, the redhead and blonde witches were waving at the little girl in Major Carter's arms.

"You tell Willow and Tara the truth once I've cleared it with Hammond," said the Colonel while the Major nodded her head back at the house, "but before you tell them the truth, make them aware that they tell Giles and the others in their gang that what happened to Ellie was a result of magic."

"Understood, sir," the Major said nodding her head as she realized what the Colonel was saying; only Willow and Tara would know the truth of the Stargates, the Asgard, and aliens in general, but not the other Scoobies. All they would believe was that what happened to Faith was a result of magic. The Colonel then told the Major to give him a few minutes to contact the SGC, and then he'll talk to the General and run a quick background check on Willow and Tara.

"Keep them occupied, Carter," said the Colonel, "I'll talk to Giles and Buffy, and then head out to the Army base and check up on the new Slayer."

"Sir," said the Major, "maybe it'd be better if you told Buffy and Mr. Giles that they shouldn't head to the house for a few hours. You could tell them that it'll take a few hours for Willow and Tara to magically check on her."

"I'll tell them it's Tara's idea," said the Colonel as the Major thanked him. The man then said goodbye and walked back into the shop to give Buffy and Giles the line from Major Carter. In the meantime, back at the house, Major Carter put the phone down and told Willow and Tara that what she needed to tell them had to be cleared by General Hammond, and that a quick background check was going to be performed on them.

"What you're about to hear will mean that you sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement," said the Major as Willow and Tara nodded their heads, "one thing I will tell you though; all of your friends.. Buffy, Giles, and anyone else in your group? You'll have to tell them that what happened to Ellie was magic related."

"Umm… I.. I kind of suck at lying," said Willow.

"Force yourself," replied the Major as she looked at Willow, "this is something major that's going to be revealed to you. The world doesn't know about this either, at least not yet. And neither will Buffy and the others. But the two of you will, and it's a big responsibility… because when you find out the truth, you'll realize why you need to keep this a secret from everyone."

"I.. I.. understand," said Tara as Willow nodded her head.

"Good," said The Major as she leaned back on the chair while she was running her hand through Faith's hair, the same Faith who was now giving Tara and Willow a small smile. It was a few minutes later that Faith started making small talk with Willow and Tara, and then it snowballed until Faith was excitedly telling them about the pictures she saw of her older self. Willow and Tara listened with smiles on their faces as Faith waved her hands about while she was telling them about seeing pictures of her older self at Disneyland with her grandfather and her Aunt Betty, and her cousins. It was then that Faith stopped talking and looked back up at the Major.

"Mommy," whispered Faith, "can we go to Disneyland?"

"Sure, honey," smiled the Major as Faith grinned at her, and then back at Tara and Willow before telling them that this was the first time she was going to Disneyland and she was looking forward to meeting Mickey and the Princesses.

"Who's your favourite?" asked Willow as she leaned forward with her arms on the table.

"Snow White and Cinderella," said Faith excitedly.

The three of them continued to talk for another hour while Major Carter just watched them talking to one another. It was soon that Willow and Faith were chatting excitedly, especially after Faith said that she loved Willow's hair. The Major chuckled as she realized that Faith pushed aside the fact that the redhead had nearly killed her only a little more than an hour earlier. The Major believed that could have been because of the little girl's abuse at the hands of her parents, she needed to forget what happened to her so that she could survive and not break down. She knew that she and Faith had to see professional together, she knew that Faith needed to come to terms with what happened with the reassurance that her mother would be by her side all the way. The Major kissed the top of Faith's head while the little girl was talking to Willow, the both of them waving their hands as they talked about cartoons. Major Carter glanced over at Tara, who was just watching their interaction with a smile on her lips, but the smile never reached her eyes.

'She seems upset about something,' thought the Major.

"Tara?" asked Major Carter as the blonde Witch shook her head and looked at her, "are you alright?"

"Yea," Tara nodded her head vigorously just as Major Carter's phone rang. She went to pick up the phone, and checked the Caller-ID. Smiling when she saw it was from the SGC, she flipped it open before bringing it to her ear. It was General Hammond telling the blonde officer that she was approved to tell both Willow and Tara about the Stargate, and that two Non-Disclosure agreements were being sent over from the Army base.

"Understood, sir," said the Major before she put the phone down. It was thirty minutes later that the NDA's were delivered to the Major, and it was then that the door was finally fixed. The Major then asked Faith to go with his 'Uncle Murray' to another room, and that she needed to talk to Willow and Tara alone.

"Okay, mommy," said the little girl as she held Teal'c's hand, his other hand held the laptop that Faith had been using earlier that day. The Major watched as Faith walked off, waving at the little girl when she turned around. The Major then turned to Willow and Tara and handed then the NDA's, and asked them to sign it.

Once Faith and Teal'c were in t eh computer room, the Major leaned forward and watched them sign the papers before handing them back to her. The blonde officer then leaned back once again and looked at the two of them.

"Everything you hear today is covered under the National Security Act," said the Major who was looking at both Willow and Tara, "do you understand me? Anything you say to Buffy and Giles about what you hear today? I will personally take the both of you to some place that no-one will ever find you. Understood?"

"Uh huh," gulped Willow while Tara said that they promise that Buffy and the others will never find out.

"Good," replied the Major, "in 1928, archaeologists found an alien device in the Giza plateau…"

The Major gave the two stunned young women a quick overview of the Stargate, the first team t ha was sent through the Gate to Abydos, the missions that the Air Force was carrying out as they were speaking on other worlds, the war with the Goa'uld, and of course, the Asgard.

"You are kidding me," squeaked Willow while she was waving her hands around. While Willow was jumping excitedly in her seat, Tara just started at the Major with her mouth wide open in surprise at what she had just heard. The young woman was hoping that it was a joke. That aliens, Stargates, other worlds populated by humans were just a joke.

But it was not; and Tara confirmed it by reading the Major's aura while Willow grabbed the blonde Witch's shoulder and shook her excitedly.

"You're telling the truth," whispered Tara while Willow squealed in joy before leaning forward on the table.

"Dawn and Mrs. Summers?" asked Willow with her eyes wide open.

"They're on our Beta Site," said the Major who nearly jumped out of her skin when Willow waved her arms and squealed in delight while Tara was still speechless.

"Mommy?" ran Faith out of the room with Teal'c, who was apologizing to the Major, close behind, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, honey," said the Major gently, "now go with your Uncle Murry, sweetie. Watch those videos I showed you, Ellie."

"Okay, mommy," said the little girl as she headed to the room while Teal'c bowed his head towards the Major, and apologized. The Major smiled and told him that it was alright; and then Teal'c walked back into the room and sat alongside Faith who was watching videos on the internet. Once the Major was sure that Teal'c and Faith were in the room, she turned back to Willow and Tara, and answered the plethora of questions that they had.

"No we haven't found Elvis," smiled the Major after Willow asked a question. She then listened to the question from Tara and smiled even more before saying that the aliens she knew didn't do probing the stereotypical way, "they use highly tuned scanners."

"Wow," said Willow as she put both hands on her head, "so… so the Asgard? They are the Roswell greys?"

"Yes," replied the Major, "and the Thor that you, Tara, Buffy, and the others heard I called on? He's one of the Asgard."

"Oh," said Tara shaking her head, "then.. then if Faith saw a vision of an Asgard? Why would they want to de-age her?"

"I don't know," replied the Major shaking her head, "we've been trying to wrack our brains on why this happened? I mean, I thought it was magic which is why I came back here to talk to Tara. But since there's nothing to do with magic and the fact that Ellie saw an Asgard in her vision, then…. I don't know. We've already contacted Thor for an explanation but he hasn't answered us yet."

"Oh," replied Tara, "any idea why?"

"They're fighting a war against a race of machines," said the Major.

"Like the Borg?" asked Willow with her eyes wide open in excitement.

"These things are all mechanical," said the Major, "kind of like bugs; very creepy bugs that are hard to kill."

"Oh," replied Willow and Tara together.

"So," said the Major leaning back into her chair, "what else do you want to know?"

Willow and Tara smiled at each other, before looking at the Major and then leaning forward as they asked her even more questions.

**Glory's Penthouse, thirty minutes later.**

Glory had just pulled her fingers out of the head of a postal worker that her minions had brought to her. She closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy while taking pleasure in the energy that was cursing through her body. The mumbling postal worker fell onto the floor while speaking incoherently, and at the same time Glory fell back onto her bed and writhed her body while two of the minions walked in. Their faces were looking down at the floor, away from the god who was laughing on the bed before they took the man away.

As the two minions left, another one walked past them and entered the room while bowing his head in reverence at Glory.

"Oh, Sweet and holy Glorificus," said the minion, one of two who was spying on Faith's house, "I have come with news on the second Slayer."

"What about her?" asked Glory as she sat up on her bed in a black dress, "Well? Speak."

"She is missing," said the minion "we do not know where she has gone, but there is a new child in the house."

"New?" asked Glory, "how new?"

"We have just seen her," said the minion, "she is protected by the two witches and the military."

"The military you say?" asked Glory as she stood up, "we've been here searching for the Key believing the Slayer was the protector. At least that's what Ben said, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the minion, "but this girl is brand new, great Glorificus, and she has the protection of two of the Slayer's allies."

"If the Key's already been here since we've arrived," said Glory calmly as she grabbed a flower base and then threw it at the minion who ducked while the god suddenly screamed in rage, "then the girl is not the Key! She's brand new! Idiot! The Slayer protects the Key, it should be by her side… not with someone else! Now get out! And don't come back until you have the Key! Don't waste my time!"

The minion ran out of the room with his arms covering the head while the doors closed behind him.

Once the minion left, Glory calmed down and then smiled as she thought about what the minion had said earlier. She recalled the part where this girl was new, and she smiled.

"Maybe she's new," said Glary to herself as she stood up and walked towards her door, "oh whatever, it's still worth a try getting that kid, bleeding her dry. If she's not the Key, then I still have that meeting with the Knights with the three Slayers. Oh well, let's check out this kid first then."

TBC.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Loki's Ship, four thousand light years from Earth, few minutes later.**

Loki was on the bridge of his ship while his latest specimen was being examined in one of the laboratories. The grey alien was working to find a cure for the genetic degradation that his people were suffering from thanks to their cloning program, a program that would eventually lead to the end of the Asgard race within the next thousand years.

While the others in the Asgard Science Council, of which Loki was once a member, looked down on human experimentation; Loki saw the benefits in conducting illegal experiments on unsuspecting humans from Earth. After all, they were very much like the form that the Asgard once had millions of years ago. He was kicked out of the Science Council when he was found out, but continued his work in secret for some time.

But the on-going war with the replicators allowed him to work in the open since the other Asgard were distracted.

The main reason he returned to Earth at this moment of time, while his people were distracted, was because of a discovery by Thor on a female human more than a year ago. She had a genetic anomaly that he hoped would be the key to the problem of their genetic degradation. He read Thor's report, that he was going to return to Earth and ask for permission to examine the female's anomaly, but the war prevented him from coming back. And, Loki knew that Thor would be constrained by the Science Council to do what really needed to be done.

So, when he was sure that he would be left alone by his people, Loki arrived in Earth orbit through Hyperspace, beamed the female up to his ship while leaving a clone in her place.

And then he left.

Back in the present day, Loki turned to the console on his right side where a light in one of the oval crystals was blinking. Then a beeping sound alerted him to a screen on the left that activated; it was a security view of his lab where the female he beamed up was pressing her hands against the glass capsule where she was being kept.

'She was given sedatives,' thought Loki to himself as he looked at the screen, 'she should not be awake.'

Loki turned another crystal clockwise, and then looked back up at the screen as the female started to punch the glass. The grey alien saw her then look at the inside of the capsule, which was starting to fill with blue smoke. Loki watched as she started to cough, and then she held her breath while she punched hard against the glass. The whole time Loki was taking readings on the female's physiology, and he was surprised by the amount of force she was exerting on the glass with each of her punches. He stepped back with eyes wide open when, with her tenth punch, she caused cracks to develop in the glass. But he could also tell that the female was feeling the effects of the sedative, the force on the glass was decreasing.

He then heard the female give off a scream through his security system as she gave one final punch, and shattered the glass. Loki shook his head as the smoke poured out of the medical pod, and the female stepped out as well, on unsteady feet while she was looking around and coughing.

"Whoever you are!" yelled the female in anger as Loki watched her looking around the room before walking to the consoles in front of her. Loki saw her staring at the console with her eyes wide open before looking around once again, and yelling, "like I said! Whoever this is, come on out. My name is Ellie Carter, daughter of Major Samantha Carter of the SGC. Come on out! And you better have a damn well good explanation for why I'm on your ship!"

Loki just looked on while he tilted his head, wondering if he should reveal himself. A decision made much, much easier when the female he knew as Ellie, threatened to destroy his entire lab. The grey alien then turned around and scampered as fast as he could towards the lab. It took him a few minutes to head to his lab where, once the door slid open, he was pounced upon by Faith. He felt her push him against the wall, and then hold him there with her hand pressed against his chest.

"Name?" barked a very pissed off Faith.

"I am Loki of the Asgard," replied the grey alien as Faith's eyes narrowed.

"God of mischief," said Faith as she glared at Loki, "I'm Ellie, mistress of pain… very, very painful pain… so if you don't want to experience that pain, then you are gonna return me to Earth. Oh if you decide to return me somewhere else? Then I swear to you that I'll gate back home, and you'll find yourself in deeper trouble. So… you are going to take me home, and then you, me, my mom, and the SGC are going to have a little chat with Thor."

"No, please," begged Loki upon hearing Thor's name.

"Mistress of pain, remember?" hissed Faith was she widened her eyes, "now, do we have an agreement?"

**Faith's house, three minutes earlier.**

Major Carter was answering more and more questions from Willow on the existence of 'phaser' technology, to 'warp drive'. Tara nudged the redhead before chuckling and telling her that it was possible that aliens had something else that they used, instead of technology found in Science Fiction.

"But, aliens," squeaked Willow waving her hands while looking at Tara who chuckled.

Willow then turned to the Major who said that hyperdrive technology did exist, before continuing to say that subspace also existed, and that their allies and enemies used a region of subspace as a form of faster-than-light travel.

"Oh, I wish I was good to Faith," whispered Willow amazed as she tried to come down from the high she found herself in as she leaned back on her chair while Tara, looked at her, and then back at the table, and then at Major Carter. Tara knew what Willow was talking about, that the way she was talking badly about Faith, and how she treated her even after knowing the parentage that the dark haired Slayer shared with one of the redhead's idols, meant that Willow would be shunned.

It was the next question from the Major that made Willow and Tara look up at her.

"Why weren't you?" asked the Major as she looked straight at Willow, "good to her?"

"I was jealous of how close she and Buffy were getting," Willow replied in a whisper as the Major looked on, "I think all of us made mistakes during high school, Faith too. But we should have accepted her more in our group, I mean hindsight's twenty-twenty and…"

It was just then that one of the remaining soldiers who had just finished installing the new door, crashed into the house through the window near where the Major and the others were sitting down. Major Carter and the others gasped as they hurriedly stood up and then jumped backwards. The Major rushed to the soldier who was lying still near the dining table, and crouched down to make sure that the soldier was alive.

However, she shook her head when she didn't feel a pulse.

"Mommy!" screamed Faith as she ran out with Teal'c behind her. The Major looked back at Faith just as Teal'c grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back behind him. Major Carter turned to the front while asking Teal'c to get the weapons just as she saw the new door get pulled out of its hinges. Then two misshapen creatures, that the Major thought looked like disfigured hobbits, rushed into the house. The Major punched one to the ground which then quickly got up, while taking a dagger out from under its red cloak. She jumped back as it swung at her abdomen, while another hobbit attacked Tara who waved her hands. Teal'c, who was already in the computer room listening to grunts from the Major, and thing breaking and crashing into each other, told Faith, in a serious voice to stay under the computer table. While Faith ran and hid under the table, Teal'c unlocked the two long cases with him, and took out the two Goa'uld staff weapons. He didn't know if the P90's would work, and he was afraid that hearing gunshots would scare Faith more than ever, especially at a time when she's already scared.

'There is a feeling I have that says the staff weapons would be required,' thought Teal'c to himself while the Major was shouting for him. He heard even more crashes, and groans from male voices, as he rushed to the door to the living room where Tara and Willow magically threw two more hobbits out of the living room window, and into the back yard. Teal'c then threw a staff weapon at the Major, who grabbed it and then swung the blunt end against the head of the hobbit who was attacking her with the dagger. One the hobbit was down, she and Teal'c turned their weapons to the blonde woman who walked in with a grin on her face.

"Glory," said Willow as Teal'c and the Major activated their staff weapons.

"I don't know you, or you," said Glory as she smirked at Major Carter and Teal'c, before looking at Tara and Willow, "but I know the Slayer's friends. Hello, meatbags."

"Mommy!" screamed Faith after another hobbit crashed through the window in the computer room. Teal'c turned around and fired a yellow blast of plasma at the hobbit, killing it before he swung it back around as the Major fired at Glory.

He then joined the Major in firing the staff weapon.

Tara and Willow looking at the weapons in amazement, their first sight of actual plasma based, advanced energy weapons. However, they shook their heads in disbelief when they heard Glory complaining about the scorch marks on her dress while she was being pushed back the more the Major and Teal'c were firing the weapons.

Tara lifted her arms and chanted a spell that pushed Gory to the wall, but she almost immediately broke out of that spell. In the meantime, Willow was mumbling a spell as black fire appeared on the palm of her hand. Tara knew what the redhead was about to do, and while she was concerned about the level of magic Willow was using, she saw no other choice for them to survive this encounter.

All they needed to do was knock Glory out for a few minutes so that they could escape.

Major Carter and Teal'c continued firing the staff weapons, the hot plasma starting to burn her clothes, and scorching her skin. And then a stream of black fire hit Glory, the very same black fire that killed Oz. The Major and Teal'c looked back at Willow who was panting, and had tears in her eyes as she, unknown to Teal'c and the Major remembered that day; she hated herself for using something that reminded her of what she did to kill Oz, but it was the most powerful spell she had in her arsenal. And she wasn't going to waste it, even if her heart hurt. After looking at Willow, Teal'c and the Major then turned to look back at Glory who was screaming in pain as she smothered the fire that was burning her hair while she was taking off her clothes.

"Run!" shouted the Major as she motioned at Willow and Tara to run past the panicking Glory who was trying to douse the fire, that had already burned her hair off, and she was now standing stark naked as her skin began to blister.

Her clothes turned to ask on the floor.

The Major told Teal'c to get Faith while she looked at Glory, and then continued firing her staff weapon. As Willow and Tara ran behind the Major, Glory, who was reciting a spell with pain evident in her voice, dashed towards Willow and Tara, grabbed the blonde witch and then slammed her into Willow. She then screamed at the Major who held her weapon across her chest to protect herself as Glory dashed towards her, while at the same time pulling her arm back. Glory then pushed her arm forward, and smashed the staff before she grabbed the Colonel by the collar and hen angrily spun her around and slammed her into the wall.

"You're all protecting that girl," hissed Glory at Teal'c whose eyes were wide open in shock at how easily Glory had taken down two witches, and one highly trained military personnel, all while taking shots from advanced weaponry, and magic. He watched as the fires on Glory's body were extinguished by the spell she finished while she threw the Major towards the wall. Her body was now just naked, and smouldering as the fires went out, while she glared at Teal'c, "she's the Key! Isn't she?! And.. and.. I have to get a new dress and… and I'm bald… all because of her!"

"You will not… ack!"

Teal'c couldn't finished what he wanted to say as Glory dashed towards him, and then grabbed his throat and lifted him up into the air. Faith screamed as she watched the naked woman grinning at her, telling her that she was going to bleed her so that she could go home. All the while, Teal'c was gasping for air while punching Glory; all to no effect.

"Mommy!" screamed Faith, tears running down her cheeks, for the Major who was groaning and trying to push herself off the floor. She was lying next to the wall adjacent to Glory while hearing the terror evident in Faith's voice. She then opened her eyes and looked at Faith who was still hiding under the table while looking up at Glory , "let my uncle go!"

"Sure," said Glory as she threw Teal'c to one side while staring at her. Faith saw Teal'c hit another wall, and then fall onto the floor groaning. Faith saw Glory walking towards the door that led to the computer room, and the little girl's heart raced when she heard a shout.

"Get away from her!" screamed Tara as she waved her hand while helping Willow onto her knees.

Faith saw Glory fly to the rear of the house, and then heard her getting slammed into the wall. She then wiped her eyes off the tears that was falling down her cheeks as Tara ran into the room and grabbed Faith, before picking her up in her arms.

"Look out," whispered the Major as Willow was helping her up. But it was too late as a furious Glory recovered fast from Tara's magical push, and she in turn dashed forward just as Tara rushed into the living room with Faith in her arms. Glory pulled Faith out of Tara's arms and then threw the little girl to the floor. Faith landed hard on the floor screaming in pain, and then sobbing as Glory pushed back Tara, who flew onto the dining table and then toppled over it.

"I'll kill all of you!" raged Glory, "and then the Key is mine!"

Teal'c heard the cries from the little girl, and he slowly got up just as the Major rushed to her daughter while Willow waved her hand and magically slammed Glory to the ceiling, and then she waved her arm to the side, and Glory was pushed hard through a wall and into the room that used to be Faith's. Willow then helped up Tara, asking her if she was all right, while the Major, limping in pain held the crying Faith in her arms as Teal'c got back up to his unsteady feet.

"We need to get out of here," said the Major, her face grimacing in pain as she limped while she was hurting on her side, but she would not let Faith go. She then saw Teal'c holding onto to his side as well, and walked towards Tara and Willow.

"No!" screamed Glory as she ran back into the living room, her body red with anger looking at the four adults, and then at Faith, "give me back my Key!"

"Screw you," hissed the Major when she heard a buzzing sound, the same sound she's heard many times before. She then felt a tingle go through her body as Glory screamed and rushed at them. But it was too late, just before Glory reached her, white light had enveloped the Major and she found herself looking out at the stars.

And Earth right below them. It was then she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Mom!"

"Ellie?" asked a confused Major as she looked at the little girl in her arms, and then turned around to see the grown up Faith who as looking at her, and then at a screen which showed a cutaway of the house they were just in. The Major looked at the amazed expressions on Tara and Willow as they looked around, and then they saw Faith, and then their eyes widened at the grey alien behind her at a console. The Major then looked at Teal'c and nodded her head before limping towards the screen as Faith ran up to her and hugged her. Faith looked at the injuries on the Major's face, and then she looked at the child in her arms who was a dead ringer for her. The older Faith then saw Teal'c, and nodded her head as the surprised Jaffa nodded his head back at her as well. Faith then looked at the amazed Willow who was looking around, and then at Tara who was looking right back at her. Shaking her head, Faith decided to talk to everyone later before turning, and pointing, at the screen where they could see Glory thrashing the entire house in rage before she stopped and panted.

They saw her release a scream into the air.

"Can you put her in the upper atmosphere" asked the Major as she looked at the alien.

"Our transporters are unable to reassembled living matter in the vacuum of space," said Loki, "I…"

"We don't have time for our plan to work, contact the SGC!" barked the Major as she glared at Loki, "give me a direct line to General Hammond, now!"

"Loki," said Faith, "beam me down there and…"

"No!" said the Major.

"I know what you wanna do, mom," said the older Faith who looked at her mother, and then the surprised little girl who was looking back at her while wiping her eyes, and then back at the Major, "you wanna beam her to the SGC, and send her through the Stargate.. there's no one in the house and…"

"She has left the domicile," said Loki as everyone, Tara and Willow included, looked at a scan of Sunnydale as the image zoomed out. They saw that Glory was running at superspeed into town, and then they saw her crash through into a very familiar building.

"The Magic Box," whispered Tara as the camera zoomed in and they watched as Glory took out Giles, Xander, Anya, Colonel O'Neill, and Jonas easily before she started to fight Buffy.

"Get me down there, now!" yelled Faith at Loki before looking at the Major, "mom, no time to argue. If Glory's that strong? Then she'll kill everyone, which means no time for the armbands either. Do what you need to do, dial a planet, mom. And then call in Thor. There's a lot of things that you need to know. Even more that we all need to know."

Faith then turned to Tara who looked at her in worry, and then the Slayer turned to Loki.

"Beam me down there, now!" yelled Faith at Loki just before she heard the familiar buzzing sound, following by a white light enveloping her.

This nightmare was ending today. Glory was just too powerful to adopt a wait-and-see attitude. It had to end now.

There was no other choice.

TBC.

 


	58. Chapter 58

**The Magic Box, five minutes earlier.**

Xander, with his hands in his pockets, was walking with Anya towards the Magic Box. The young man had a long talk with his girlfriend, who told him in no uncertain terms to once again grow up, that it was time to stop listening to everything that Kennedy was telling him and just think for himself. Anya was walking with her arms crossed on her chest while trying to avoid looking at Xander. She loved him with all her heart, but he sometimes rubbed her the wrong way. She knew the kind of person he was, and it saddened her to think that he couldn't get past something that happened years ago… especially when she had done worse when she was a demon.

And he knew about her past as a vengeance demon. Or, he knew what she told him.

As the both of them entered the shop, they stood in surprise at the broken table in the middle of the store, and then turned to Buffy who waved at them while she was walking down the stairs from the second floor. While Giles was sweeping the floor after Colonel O'Neill and Jonas placed the larger broken pieces of the table into the dumpster in the back, Buffy was moving their research books, and the files from the council, to the second floor.

Anya and Xander looked at each other concerned, and then walked down the one step to where the table used to be.

"Ummmmm…." He said looking at everyone while scratching his head, "what happened?"

"Kennedy," frowned Buffy. She knew that Xander and Kennedy had gotten close, mainly due to their mutual dislike of Faith. The whole thing had Buffy wonder about her own actions towards the second Slayer, and if she helped fuel the hate that went on between against Faith. Shaking her head at the confused looks on Xander and Anya's faces, Buffy told them what happened with the little Faith, and Willow.

"What?!" yelled Xander with his hands on his head in surprise. He stared at Buffy while Giles dropped the broom he was using to sweep the floor, and walked up to Buffy. Xander then turned to the Colonel and Jonas, who were nodding their heads. Xander then turned to Buffy again and held his hand out before saying that it wasn't possible, that Kennedy would never do something like that to Willow.

"She threatened to bind her powers," said a frustrated Anya as she raised her arms by her side before placing them on her hips.

"I was there, Xander." Buffy told the stunned young man what she witnessed, and what Kennedy admitted to her in a sting they had just carried out, "the military's got her entire confession, Xander. She tried to use my best friend to murder a child. She was ready to fire that black flame and…"

"You mean…" rasped Anya when she thought about the spell that was used against Oz.

"Oh God," breathed Xander as he stepped back with his eyes wide open.

"We don't know how, and why the Council made Faith a child," said Giles, "but Buffy has seen her, even if it was just for a moment."

"Willow and Tara are still checking up on her," said the Colonel who was leaning against the counter, "it's going to take some time to get rid of the spell, or at least if they can get rid of it."

The Colonel knew that was a lie. HEehad already spoken to the Major who told him about the possibility of Asgard involved in Faith's 'miniaturisation'. So, as far as Buffy, Giles, Anya, and Xander were concerned, Faith had become a little girl because of magic. The Colonel and Jonas then told Xander their suspicions about the Council making Faith a child again as a last ditch attempt to assassinate her.

"Kennedy put a trigger word into Willow's mind," said Colonel O'Neill, "it activated when Faith, like all children would, introduced herself to Willow and Tara."

"We're not lying Xander, Willow… changed when she heard Faith's name, and she attacked me and Tara first," said Buffy gently while shaking her head, "right now, Faith is a child… a five year old child. And Kennedy? look, she didn't know Faith was a kid again, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she used Willow to try and murder her."

"This is something new I haven't encountered before… I mean this whole magic thing,," said the Colonel as everyone looked at him, "but thanks to Tara, we know it wasn't Willow's fault, and I can say that no charges will be brought up against her. I'm sure that Carter will agree with that too, but Kennedy will be questioned by us… she's sedated right now while she's being transported to a secured holding area."

"What will….?" Before Giles could finish what he wanted to say, the front window of the Magic Box exploded inwards thanks to a blur that crashed through it. Colonel O'Neill pulled Jonas away, while Buffy pushed Giles behind her, and at the same time…. Anya gave a little scream as she was pushed back by Xander. Before anyone could take stock of what was happening, the blur stopped in front of a surprised Xander.

"Glory!" yelled Buffy as Xander, who was pulled back by Anya, was punched in the chest. The force threw him back into Anya, the both of them falling onto the floor while the Colonel activated the Zat that he kept under his jacket and fired at the naked Glory. The Colonel fired one shot after another as Glory smiled undeterred and standing as the blue energy harmlessly crackled around her body. The Colonel and Jonas looked at each other with trepidation on their faces before looking at Glory again, the older man continuing to fire bolt after bolt.

"That tickles," hissed the mad god as she ran at superspeed towards the Colonel and then grabbed him by the collar and picked him up. She swatted the weapon away with her free hand, and then threw him into the shelves behind the counter. He then fell onto the floor as Jonas ran towards Glory while Buffy screamed 'no!' Jones felt himself getting picked up, and then swiftly turned around and thrown into Giles, who was helping Anya up from under the unconscious Xander. Jonas, Giles and Anya were knocked unconscious onto the floor after the alien crashed into the two Scoobies.

"Where is the kid, meat sack," said Glory as Buffy punched her. The god blocked her hits before delivering a punch at the blonde Slayer, who ducked and then rammed her shoulder into the god. Glory continued raving and ranting about the Key while she was being pushed back against the counter. Buffy gritted her teeth and punched Glory repeated on her face once she was against the counter. She kept on punching the laughing god when, on the Slayer's tenth punch, Glory grabbed her arm mid-strike, and glared while calmly hissing, "where is she…. She vanished in white light… where is my Key! She has to be here.. you're her protector, where is she?"

"Go. To. Hell."

Glory smiled and then grabbed the Blonde Slayer's throat.

"When I go home," cooed Glory as she looked at the struggling Buffy as she tightened her grip, "I'll take you with me.. you and me… I'll show you my Hell while I flay your skin off a little at a time!"

Buffy, for her part, restarted punching the side of Glory's head as hard as she could, despite the god tightening her hold on the Slayer's throat. The Slayer's thoughts went to Joyce and Dawn, she hoped that they would be safe. Buffy knew that she was the only Slayer now, that Faith was somehow turned into a child.

She was alone. And the other were lying unconscious all around her. Buffy thought about Willow, and hoped that she was safe. She hoped that Tara was safe. She hoped that they got away safely since Glory indicated that she had lost them.

Buffy thought about Faith, and how she had acted with her… Buffy believed she was doing the right thing in trying to kill her nearly two years ago, and then another thought popped into her mind as she stopped punching. Instead, she was gasping for breath as Glory tightened her hold around her throat, 'Kennedy thought she was doing the right thing too… she used Willow to try and kill Faith. She was ordered to by the Council, but she still carried it out. I was her… a nearly two years ago, and… and.. I was her.'

"So… sorry," gasped Buffy who was trying to breathe.

"What?" asked Glory calmly while tilting her bald head, "were you saying something?"

Buffy glared at Glory as she grabbed the god's arm and tightened her grip on the bald woman's wrist. She remembered the training she received from Giles on pressure points, particularly the area where, when pressed hard enough, the pressure would loosen a hand's grip. She didn't know if it was going to work on a god, but given that Glory was technically half human… she thought it would be worth a try. Buffy grabbed Glory's wrist, and pushed down as a smiled appeared on her face, and the smile on Glory's face vanished as her hand opened up.

"It's not for you," yelled Buffy as she stepped back and then, while her hand was still gripping Glory's, the Slayer spun around and threw Glory into the bookcase on the other side of the counter. The god hit the case, and then fell onto the floor, the books falling onto her naked back as the entire heavy case topple down on her.

However, the fight wasn't over as Buffy was still in a defensive stance while Glory immediately pushed the bookcase off her with ease. She then she stood back up, and grinned at the Slayer.

"Just so you know?" said Glory as she zipped in front of Buffy, "you're dead."

Glory then punched Buffy who stumbled back just as there was a buzzing sound to her left. She and Glory then saw a bright white flash of light which faded a few seconds later, leaving behind the grown up Faith.

"Faith?" asked a confused Buffy, "how… why.. huh?"

"Hey, B, explanations later," said Faith with a grin while rubbing her fist in the palm of her left hand, "please tell me you left a bit of the crazy bitch for me?"

"Oh yeah," said Buffy as she turned and jumped back towards Faith, the both of them taking their stances against the hellgod.

"Two Slayers." The god grinned as she walked calmly towards them, "this is going to be fun."

While Buffy and Faith were fighting Glory in the Magic Box, General Hammond was in the Gateroom seeing off one of the newest British teams on their mission through the Stargate. Once the team was off for their first mission, the General smiled at how eager they were before turning around and then heading towards the Control Room. Walking up the stairs, he was called by Walter who told him that Major Carter had contacted the SGC from an Asgard vessel.

"What?" The General had a questioning look on his face while telling Walter to put the Major on.

"Major Carter," said the General into a microphone, "what are you…."

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir." The Major was nearly at a panic as she looked at the video of both Buffy and Faith fighting Glory. Even with two Slayers working in unison, the mad god was nearly impossible to put down.. The Major could see the worry on Tara and Willow's faces while the younger Faith was looking transfixed as her older self was fighting the bald, naked woman, with Buffy. The younger face then looked at her mother who was speaking to a voice coming through the speakers in the room, "but Glory's already attacked us. I don't know why now. All I know is that I have two Ellies, my five year old daughter, and my eighteen year of daughter who was apparently on an Asgard ship. And the older Ellie is fighting Glory with Buffy.. and they can't take much more."

The General was even more confused as he looked back at Walter, who looked back at him with a similar expression. He had many questions, but the most unsettling piece of information that the Major had given him was that Glory had attacked them out of the blue… and they weren't even ready with their plans. But the General knew that with this threat, all other questions would have to wait, Faith was fighting a god… and the only thing going through the General's mind was that she needed help.

"What do you need, Major?" he asked.

"Dial P9Q-281," said the Major as both Tara and Willow stared at her confused, "hold the count at six. I'll beam in Ellie and Glory to the top of the ramp. Ellie should have enough time to duck out of the way just as the seventh chevron is activated. If this works, then Glory will be in the unstable vortex."

"And if it doesn't, then we can still force her through the Gate," said the General nodding his head. The General understood the Major's reasoning. The unstable vortex, according to the Major and several of their scientists, was capable of destroying anything; organic or inorganic. The General recalled the time an SG team officer committed suicide by jumping into the vortex, and dying without a trace being left behind. He didn't know if it would work against what he thought of as a 'so-called god', but if it didn't... he hoped that it would cause her a lot of pain. Enough pain for Faith to do something.

"Yes, sir," replied the Major, her heart racing as she saw Faith and Buffy using their full Slayer gifts, something that she hadn't seen during Faith's training at the SGC.

"Dialling the Gate." Said the General through the Asgard vessel's speakers as Loki looked up at the screen as well when Buffy and Faith, on either side of Glory, were hitting her. The store itself looked thrashed as Glory was thrown into one bookcase after another, as was Buffy and Faith.

"Chevron One, encoded," said Walter's voice over the ship's speaker system.

"Chevron, Two, encoded."

The Major knew that Tara and Willow were looking at her; she guessed that they were thinking if this was the right time to ask her questions about what was going on. But the only thing on the Major's mind was the older Faith who quickly got up from the floor just as Glory was about to throw Buffy to one side again. She could see that the two Slayers were already injured; Buffy was already bruised and bleeding, as was her older daughter. Glory, on the other hand, was showing no signs of being wounded anywhere on her naked body.

But the two Slayers continued to fight nevertheless.

"Come on, come on," whispered the Major while she held on tight to her younger daughter who was looking at her bleeding, older self.

"Chevron Six, encoded."

"Beam her and Glory out of them to the SGC! Directly onto the ramp!"

"Very well," replied Loki as the video zoomed out, and then showed a cut-away of the Gateroom at the SGC, and Tara and Willow got their first look at the Stargate.

Faith was wiping the blood off the side of her mouth as she helped Buffy stand up. The both of them were already tired, and their bodies were hurting as a result of the fight with Glory.

"I've seen the Key," said Glory, "give her to me, or I destroy everything… and everyone you hold dear. I haven't even used everything I have yet and…."

"Oh," smiled Faith looking at Glory as she heard a buzzing sound around her, "teleportation spell."

"What?" asked a confused Glory and Buffy together just as Faith, and the bald god vanished in flashes of white light. Leaving an injured Buffy, who collapsed onto her knees, along in the nearly ruined Magic Box.

"Oh," said Buffy before she went down on her knees panting, and whispered, "cool."

"General!" cried the Major, "send emergency teams to the Magic Box."

"Done," said the General as two white lights flashed in the Gateroom.

Now returned to the SGC, Faith found herself facing the Stargate, while Glory was facing her.. the god's back to the ancient device. The General then told Walter to dial the seventh chevron, before shouting into the microphone for Faith to get off the ramp.

"Chevron seven, locked," shouted Walter; the Major smiled at the video she and the others were watching on the ship, when the technician's voice came through the speakers.

The Major, Tara, and Willow saw Faith run to her left, and then jump off the side of the ramp, while a very surprised Glory turned around upon hearing the grinding of the Stargate's inner ring. She then looked curiously at the topmost chevron which lit up as it locked.

"What the hell is…."

The god didn't get to finish what she wanted to say as everyone, from a stunned Willow, Tara, and little Faith, to the Major, General Hammond, Walter, and Faith who was already limping towards the bottom of the ramp, watched the blue unstable vortex engulf Glory.

The Major's eyes opened wide in shock, as did everyone else's, when Glory emerged howling in pain after the vortex settled into the event horizon. Faith, her eyes open in stunned silence, watched as the woman screamed in pain. Glory's skin was torn off… she was just red coloured muscle that was bleeding on the ramp itself.

"I will kill you all!" howled Glory, "what have you done to me!"

"Screw off," said Faith as she ignored the pain in her left leg, and her right arm. She ran up the ramp towards the still howling Glory who was holding her head in pain. Faith grabbed the railing once she was close enough, and then jumped to her side, which was already in pain, before using both her legs to kick out at Glory. She hissed in pain as her feet impacted the god, with a disgusting squishing sound, on her chest. Faith landed on the ramp and watched Glory, who was unprepared for that kick thanks to the pain going through her system at the loss of her skin, fall through the fluctuating blue event horizon of the Stargate.

"Shut the gate!" yelled Faith as she turned to the Control Room while holding her arm, and leaning more on one leg than the other.

The General was about to rush to the Gateroom when Faith vanished in a flash of white light. He then looked back at Walter just as the Major said that Faith was back on the ship, and that she'd be getting back to them soon.

"Understood," replied the General. The personnel in the room breathing a sigh of relief. They had just seen the impossible, a real god. The General then told everyone to get back to work while Walter said that a team from the Army base was being sent to the Magic Box. The General nodded his head before telling Walter to strike off the planet they had just sent Glory to, off their dialling computer. He didn't want any teams being sent there.

'Not that they would,' thought the General to himself, 'it had two suns after all.'

**Asgard vessel, Orbit of Earth.**

The Major turned around just as a flash of white light deposited the older Faith onto the ship. She smiled while limping towards the Major who was still carrying the younger Faith. Tara and Willow were stil stunned at the new developments as the Major rushed towards her older daughter, and then the older Faith put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"We need to get you healed up and…"

"No, mom," said Faith as she glanced at her younger self, who was looking back at her with eyes wide open. Faith then shook her head and looked at the Major, "there are some things I know... like I know Loki cloned me. He was telling me about other stuff when we came into orbit, and he said that you guys were under attack. I mean.. we can continue that later on. But I need to get back injured…"

"But…" said the Major while Tara and Willow looked each other confused, before walking towards Faith.

"If I go back healed, then Buffy is gonna suspect something's up," said Faith as she looked back at Willow, and then at Tara. She lingered on Tara's surprised face for a few seconds before turning to the Major again, and yelped in pain as she moved slightly. The Major was about to say something when Faith beat her to the punch, "I'm guessing Tara and Willow know about everything; how about Buffy?"

"Nothing yet," said the Major.

"Then then you keep it that way," said the older Faith as she looked at her younger self. She had some many things she wanted to say, but this had to take precedence over anything else, "if she sees me healed, it's not good. Send me back injured, and we could say that Willow and Tara used a teleporting spell to get you guys out of the house, and me into the Magic Box. The details? Well, we'll be glad to just be alive and.. and I'll come up with something."

"I… I have an idea," said Tara as Willow looked at her, "but… but I need you to play along."

**Magic Box, ten minutes after Faith was beamed to the SGC.**

Buffy was leaning against the glass counter when a bright flash of light brought the injured Faith to her side. The dark haired Slayer groaned as she sat next to Buffy, and then leaned back on the counter.

"Over?" rasped Buffy as she winced in pain while they heard groaning around them. The Colonel, Jonas, and the others seemed to be coming to.

"No choice but to kill the host," whispered Faith as they heard the sounds of sirens in the distance when two bright lights deposited Tara and Willow. The both of whom stumbled back, and rubbed their heads while grabbing a hold of each other so that they don't fall over.

"Will?" asked Buffy softly, "you.. you… okay?"

"Teleportation spell," rasped Willow while Tara panted, "the both of us doing it helped… but…"

"Still took out a lot from us," whispered Tara as the both of them sat down while the sirens got closer, and closer, "will explain later, Buffy. Right now, the both of you rest."

"Yea, rest," rasped Buffy and Faith together.

"A lot of rest," said Buffy as she looked at Willow, and gave a small smile. It was just then that two vans screeched to a stop outside the shop, followed by medics rushing out, and into the shop. Willow and Tara said that they were just tired, and that Buffy, Faith, and the others were more injured than them. Tara looked at Faith, who was looking back at her while a medic was checking the Slayer for injuries.

Tara then gave a small smile; a smile that Faith returned.

TBC.

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Magic Box, a few minutes later.**

Faith's left arm was placed into a sling by the medics; while Buffy's head was bandaged, as was her left arm as well. Soon after, they were helped to their feet by both Willow and Tara, while the medics were helping the others who were sitting upright, and groaning. Faith looked at Buffy, who in turn looked at her curiously before asking what happened.

"I killed Glory's host," said Faith before she looked at Tara who was holding her up. Faith asked her if she was alright. Tara nodded her head while giving a small smile as Faith looked into her eyes. The dark haired Slayer gave her a small smile, before she turned to Buffy. "I did what I had to do, Buffy. Like you did what you had to do when you fed me to Angel and.."

"Faith, that's…"

Buffy was interrupted by Faith who limped towards her, and asked her to listen. Buffy, looking at the determination on Faith's face, then just nodded her head before asking her to continue.

"I understand, in a way, that you killed me so that you could save Angel," said Faith as she leaned on the counter, "you killed me to save the world. I killed Glory's host to save the world too. You killed me to save the others, to save Willow, Xander, and OZ, and Giles, and… and anyway.. you killed me to save them. I killed Glory to save my mom, my friends, my family. It's nothing different than what you did. Her blood… I mean the host's blood is on my hands, and I have to live with it."

"Just like your blood is on my hands," whispered Buffy, "something I have to live with too."

"We all have to live with something horrible," whispered Willow as she looked at Faith, and then at Buffy.

"So it's over?" asked Buffy.

"Yea," a calm Tara told Buffy, "it's over."

"Buffy? Faith?" groaned Giles who was sitting on the stairs, and next to him was a bandaged Colonel O'Neil who was waving the medics off, signalling that he was feeling better than before, "what happened?"

"Willow?" asked Xander who interrupted Giles while he was leaning against a shelf, along with Anya, "are… are you okay? Did Kenn…."

"I'm good, Xander," replied the redhead as soon as she rushed to Xander's side. The young man glanced at Faith who was still next to Buffy, with Tara still holding onto the dark haired Slayer. He then looked back on the ground, and then at Willow. He was relieved that his oldest friend was safe, that she wasn't hurt. He was trying to get around the accusation against Kennedy, that she made Willow try to kill Faith. That was another thing, the Faith he was looking at was an adult; making him wonder if there really was a child Faith. But that question went to the back of his mind when he remembered Buffy herself saying that she saw the child Faith, and what Willow had done to get them out of the way before trying to kill her.

Xander then nodded his head at Willow, before looking at Anya who said that she was feeling much better.

It was then that the front door chimed open as a redhead rushed in with a worried look on her face.

"Ellie, Jonas, Colonel." Dr. Fraiser had only just found out what happened since she had been stuck in a lab examining the little Faith's blood. She saw the medics still helping the other Scoobies before she rushed to Faith, and the two members of the SGC, "sorry I wasn't here, I just found out and.. and are you alright?"

"Yea," replied the Colonel.

"Faith?" asked Giles as the Colonel told Dr Fraiser to check on Jonas, "how.. I mean… did you find out about the child version of you?"

"And… and where were you and… I mean.. how is there another you and…?" asked a confused Buffy.

Willow was prepared to tell Buffy and the others the cover story that they had come up with, but the redhead discovered that she couldn't bring herself to speak as she walked towards Tara. She knew that Buffy, Giles and Xander would be able to tell that she was lying, they had known her for far too long to not know her eccentricities when she lied. The redhead trusted Major Carter when she said that she and her team were not associated with the Initiative, and she was excited about the opportunity to talk to her and Faith about alien life, alien technology, and alien weapons. Willow was still jumping up and down in her mind when she recalled the staff weapon firing the plasma blasts, or the teleportation technology that saved them from Glory.

Willow knew she couldn't hide this from Buffy, she would know that she was lying. And it was then that an idea popped into Willow's head, but she needed to go back to her home to put her plan into action. Willow knew she should have said no to signing the NDA's but her curiosity had won out. And while she did not regret finding the truth of what's out there, she knew that Buffy and the others would know she would be lying when they asked her questions.

"I need to get home," said Willow as she grabbed her head. In truth, Willow was actually getting a headache, so she attributed that, out loud, to the aftermath of the 'teleportation spell'. Dr. Fraiser rushed up to her while Tara looked on, Willow told the Doctor that she just needed to rest. That Tara had done the same type of teleportation before, and it wiped her out.

"Yea," said Tara while looking at Willow, who looked back at her and said that it was probably like the one that she had before. Tara knew that Willow was telling the truth about the headache, but there was something else that Tara felt she wasn't saying.

"Tara could come with me, while Faith tells Buffy and you guys what happened," said Willow.

"Yeah," said Faith as she looked at Willow, and then at Tara who was looking back at her

"My mom has this great tea that gets rid of headaches," said Willow, "let me just drink that, and then with some rest? I'll be up and around."

"I'll come by later then," said Buffy as Willow smiled at her before heading out with Tara, and one of the medics was ordered to drive them to Willow's house. Once they had left, Faith looked at Buffy and the others; and then told them the cover story they had come out with. That the little Faith was a creation of magic; that Tara had looked deep down into the little Faith's aura and found magical signatures that belonged to both her and Willow.

"So it was the Council?" asked a confused Buffy, "wait.. huh? Tara and Willow's signatures?"

"Well, first… it wasn't the Council," replied Faith as the Colonel and Jonas looked at each other, and then at Faith again. Out of the two of them, only the Colonel knew the truth about the little Faith being an Asgard clone, so he was curious as to what story Faith and the others had come up with.

Faith then continued by saying, "actually, it was both Willow and Tara who created the mini-me."

"Excuse me?" asked Giles as he held an icepack, that Dr. Fraiser handed him, to the side of his head.

"Both of them were sorry about stuff.. Willow because she was bad to me, and Tara? For some stuff, that I'm sure Buffy and the others know, that Tara was keeping from me," said Faith, "so her regret about that, and Willow's regret of how she treated me, created this new Faith. A new me that was basically innocent of all the bullshit I went through. They said that it was a thing with magic.. some unpredictable thing about something they both desired going out of wack on the Hellmouth."

"It is unusual," said Giles rubbing his chin, "but possible."

"Really?" asked Colonel O'Neill who was intrigued by what Giles had revealed.

"Ah yes, there was this one time when nightmares became reality and…"

"Ummm… guys?" asked Faith waving her hands, "can we discus that later?"

"Sorry, Faith," said Giles as the others looked on, "please, continue."

"Tara said that this.. whatever this was… meant that there couldn't be two of me at the same place," said Faith as she sighed and rubbed her forehead, before looking at the Colonel, and then at the others, "I woke up on, of all places, one of the volcanic islands of Hawaii."

"Oh," said Anya, "amazing."

"Yeah, I got a free trip to the bottom of an active volcano, it was really swell," said Faith sarcastically while shaking her head. She then went to say that Tara and Willow were performing a location spell on her when they were attacked by Glory. She said that Teal'c and Major Carter had kept Glory busy as much as possible while Willow fired her black flame, before the two witches teleported everyone from that house to Faith's location. Faith said that while she was surprised that a young version of herself existed, she needed to get back to the fight.

"Which was when we came up with an idea," said the dark haired Slayer, "we guessed that Glory would likely come here since… well, she's a nutjob. So I told Tara and Willow to send me here, and then while they recharged, I'll help buffy fight her."

"And then they teleported you back," said Buffy knowingly while Faith nodded her head.

"Right at the edge of a lava flow," said Faith, "she didn't know what hit her… i.e, my foot on her chest. She fell into the lava, and… well… the rest as they say is history. Glory was screaming for her life before changing to her human host, she burned alive. Her screams still… yeah, she's gone. So, Willow and Tara sent mom and the little me to the house, while they sent Murray to Colorado Springs so that he can update General Hammond, and the three of us came here. That's pretty much it."

"So it's over? Really over?" whispered Buffy as Faith nodded her head.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, now that we've got that cleared up," said the Colonel, "I'd like to hear more about this nightmare becoming reality weirdness."

**Loki's Ship, High Earth Orbit, at that same time.**

Back on the Asgard vessel, Teal'c was sent over to the SGC to update the General while the Major was still glaring at Loki who was turning some crystals around, when a three dimensional, wireframe model of Faith appeared over his console. Just as he was about to speak, there was a grey crystal that started to blink. Loki walked over to the blinking crystal, turned it, and then a screen popped up with various Asgard symbols flowing across the surface. Loki then looked up at the Major and said that Thor had arrived. It was just then that the Major watched the screen, while the little Faith could only stare in amazement, as a hyperspace window opened before a ship shot out, followed by another bright flash of light next to Loki.

"Thor," said the Major as the grey alien materialized, nodded at the Major, and then looked at the wide eyed Faith before looking at Loki and demanding an explanation.

"I did what I had to do to save our race, Commander Thor," replied Loki as a three dimensional model of a DNA strand appeared next to the wireframe model of Faith. Loki pointed at the model and spoke softly, "I believed that the irregularity in her DNA would be the key to discovering a cure, and…"

"I have run my own simulations," interrupted Thor, who was looking at Loki while the Major tried to get in a word edgewise, "as have the Science Council, all our results are the same. It is an irregularity, that is all… it is not the key to the survival of the Asgard."

"You and the Council are not willing to go a step further," said Loki as a frown appeared on Thor's small mouth, "I was about to begin and…"

"Guys," cried the Major as Thor and Loki looked at her and then at the child, and back to the Colonel once again, "what irregularity?"

"I am sorry, Major Carter," said Thor before looking at the little girl in her arms once again, "and this is…"

"This is the girl who I thought was Ellie," said the Major as the little Faith looked at her, and her bottom lip trembled. Before the Major could continue her outburst at the two aliens, she realized what she just said, and how it must have sounded to the little girl in her arms. She then closed her eyes and shook her head before she faced the little Faith, whose eyes were starting to get wet. The Major gently placed a hand on the side of Faith's head and guided it down to her shoulder, "don't cry, honey… you are Ellie, I mean you're her clone and… this is something I never expected. Listen to me, you are still my daughter; no matter what.. you are still my daughter."

"You're not sending me away, mommy?" asked the little Faith who straightened her head and looked at the Major's eyes, "mommy? You're not sending me away?"

"No, silly," whispered the Major as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from the little girl's eyes. All the while, Thor and Loki were speaking in the Asgard language among themselves, "but we.. we need to come up with a new name for you."

"Can't I be Ellie?" asked Faith as the Major chuckled while Thor and Loki turned back to the Major, and the both of them asked about the little girl in the Major's arms; specifically, who was she?

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Major as she looked at her daughter and then at the two aliens, "this is Ellie's clone…. This is Ella."

"Ella?" asked the little Faith before giving off a wide smile as she looked at the Major, who looked back at the little girl and nodded her head.

"I named you after your grandmother," said the Major as Ella clapped her hands and chuckled, "her name was Eleanor, and Ella's a variation on her name.. just like Ellie. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ella excitedly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Major's neck and held on tight, while the older woman kissed the side of the little girl's head, and then looked at Thor and Loki. She was wondering why Loki didn't know about her young daughter, which was a question she then asked aloud.

"I cloned Ellie Carter to adulthood at an accelerated rate before beaming the clone down to the domicile," said Loki as he clasped his hands together, "she should not be a little girl."

"This could be an effect of the irregularity in her DNA," said Thor as he went to another console and pulled up a scan of Ella, "I believe that it could have played a part in her de-aging to a child. However, this is very unusual. As I have told Loki, we have run various simulations on Orilla, but we have been able to achieve nothing… including why she had this irregularity."

"That's not the only thing." The Major then told both Loki and Thor about the little girl losing her memories, and that all she could remember were memories when she was five years old, "but nothing recent."

"That is very unusual," said a surprised Loki as he took a step forward, "that is not supposed to happen. All of the clones are supposed to have their full memories, and are grown to the age at which they are taken so that they may interact with the people around them, without any issues."

"It would be easy to say that this could be due to the irregularity in her DNA," said Thor tilting his head at Ella, who was still holding on tight around the Major's neck, "but, with your permission, Major Carter, I would like to examine Ella Carter here."

"And Loki?" asked the Major glaring at the grey alien who cloned her daughter.

"He will be punished when we return to Orilla," said Thor as he looked at his colleague, and then back at the Major who was frowning. She then turned to Ella, and kissed the side of her head just as a thought came into her mind. She then looked at Thor and Loki before speaking again.

"Ellie's a… look… have the Asgard ever come into contact with… I can't believe I'm going to say this… have the Asgard ever come across… ummm… mystical things?" asked the Major as she crouched down and put Ella's feet on the floor while Thor and Loki looked at each other, tilted their heads, and then turned to look at the Major again. She held Ella's hands before asking her youngest daughter to head to the window, and count the stars, "I just want to talk to Thor and Loki for a little bit, honey."

"Okay, mommy," said Ella excitedly before she ran to the window, put her palms on the glass, and then looked outside with a smile on her face. In the meantime, the Major stood back up and turned to the two aliens before telling them that Faith was a mystically powered young woman known as a Slayer. She told them what Faith was able to do, which led to the two aliens looking at each other again and then speaking in their own language. The two of them then looked at the Major, with Thor speaking first.

"We have not heard of this Slayer," said Thor as the Major nodded her head mumbling that's what she thought as well. However, Major Carter was surprised with the next revelation made by Thor, "but we have heard of Mystics. It was practiced by the race known as the Furlings."

"You mean the Alliance of the Four Great Races? Those Furling's?"

"Yes," said Thor nodding his head, "many of them were scientists and philosophers, but there were multiple sects within the race that practiced the mystics. They were very adept at it, able to control those forces at will; however, the Furlings have left this galaxy and have not been heard from for thousands of years."

"If Ellie Carter has mystical abilities," said Loki, "that could account for her clone's age and memory loss."

"Really?" asked the Major as she looked at Ella who continued looking out at the stars.

"Some Furlings practised both the sciences and mystics," said Thor, "they would tell us that mystics are unpredictable. There were times when we tried to examine their mystical abilities, but our sensors could not make anything of them… we would get erratic readings, or none at all."

"Yes," said Loki nodding his head.

"I can examine Ella Carter, Major," said Thor. The Major nodded her head before she walked over to Ella, and then held her hand. She told the little girl that Thor wanted to examine her… to make sure that she was doing fine before they went home.

"I'll be right here with you," said the Major before picking up the little girl in her arms. She then followed Loki and Thor to a medical pod on the far wall. Once they reached the glass tube, Loki headed for a console where he turned a crystal and opened the glass cover. The Major looked around while the pod was opening, and then she noticed a pod that had its cover shattered. She silently chuckled when she realized that Faith, the older Faith, must have had shatter the glass from the inside, and then escaped.

Smiling, she then looked at Ella and made a funny face that made the little girl giggle. She then kissed Ella's forehead before telling her that she was going to be put into the glass pod. Ella looked at the pod, and then at the Major, and nodded her head. The Major then walked to the pod and gently placed Ella feet first onto the floor of the pod, and whispered that she'll be right outside.

"You can see me through the glass, Ella," whispered the Major as she stroked the back of her daughter's head gently, and looked into her eyes, "I'll be right here."

"Okay, mommy," whispered the little girl before giving the Major a wide smile. The blonde officer them stood up, and stepped back while the cover closed on Ella. The Major continued to look at her daughter while she walked backward towards a console where Thor was standing, and turning some crystals. It was a few seconds later that Loki walked over to the console as well just as there was a flash of light form inside the pod.

Ella tried her best not to cry as she looked at the Major, who was looking back at her, when there was a flash of white light from the inside of the pod. Her feeling of fear soon turned to wonder as she looked up as a wireframe scan of her body appearing above the console. She saw the Major alternate before looking at her, and at the scan of her body… and then she noticed the Major snapping her head to Loki.

"Mommy?" cried out Ella.

"It's alright, Ella," said the Major, trying to reassure the little girl, given what she just heard from Thor; her daughter's body was breaking down. In a few days, Ella was going to die.

"Why?" demanded Major Carter as she turned once again, and then glared, at Loki.

"The clones were not meant to live long, Major Carter," said the Asgard scientist, "their role is to be alive, as it were, for only seven of your Earth days. No longer."

"Thor," asked the Major, who was trying to keep her anger in check as she tore her eyes away from Loki, "can you do anything? Can you stop this cellular degeneration?"

"You wish for the clone to live?" asked Thor.

"She's my daughter, Thor," said the Major as she looked at Ella, who was looking back at her. The Major then smiled at the little girl before turning to Thor, and nodding her head, "so yes, I want her to live."

"I will do what I can," said the alien nodding his head before the Major walked towards Ella's pod, and placed the palm of her hand on the glass.

**The Rosenberg Residence, 1650 hours.**

With Tara in the kitchen making her some of Sheila Rosenberg's tea for her 'headache', Willow sat in front of her laptop in her room after closing her door and activated a word processing program. Once it was activated, the young redhead leaned forward and started to type… all the while knowing that what she was doing was the right thing. She was thankful to Major Carter for sharing with her and Tara the secret of what was really going on in the galaxy. Willow knew that she would miss meeting the Asgard and having seen the Stargate activate… but she also knew that it would be very hard for her to keep a secret this big from Buffy.

Buffy, her best friend, and a person that she wanted to have a future with; Willow knew that the Slayer would be able to tell that she was lying. No matter how many times Willow would say she wasn't, she knew that Buffy would know that was a lie.

'I don't want to hurt Buffy, I don't want to break the NDA, and… and I want to know more about all this advanced tech… oh God, aliens and plasma weapons exist and.. and I can't know about them,' thought Willow to herself as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She wanted to study these new technologies, she wanted to earn Faith and Major Carter's forgiveness for how she treated the Slayer… but that would mean hiding things from Buffy.

Willow knew in her heart that she could hide that information, but Buffy knew her too well.

Willow knew that Buffy and Xander knew her ticks and expressions that indicated she was lying, and she didn't want to betray them, or Tara, or Faith, or the military. She then opened her eyes, sighed, and started typing furiously.

_Dear Tara,_

_I love Buffy._

_And because I love Buffy, I don't think I can keep this secret from her. I don't mean that I'll blurt it out or something. No, what I mean is that Buffy, Xander, and Giles know me too well. They know when I am lying or hiding things from them, which is why I had to pretend to have a headache. If we told them the story we came up with for Faith's clone, then they will know I'm lying._

_This letter is why I needed you to take me home._

_I know I am asking you to keep another secret, and I am sorry._

_I am sorry about asking you to keep Oz's death a secret from Faith, that was wrong of me and I will never forgive myself for that. But this time, I am asking you to keep this secret from me. Please._

_Ever since I killed Oz, I've been searching for a way to make me forget what I did, a way for me to turn my memories into one where he left me. A memory where he moved to a faraway place. I found a spell that would change my memories, and that was a month ago. And then the whole deal with Glory started and I kept on putting the spell off. Maybe it was fate, I don't know; but this is the perfect time for the spell._

_When I talked to Giles after Faith came back, I told him all the feelings I had over Oz's death. I saw Faith so stable and I missed that. Giles told me that what happened to Oz was an accident. I know I killed him, that's what I told him, but all he told me that I did what I had to do; that it was self-defence._

_And I'm coming to that realization too. I'll keep my memories of Oz, including what I did to him. I'll be talking it through with someone that Giles said was coming to see me. Instead, I'll be replacing my memories with what we talked about on Loki's ship. Our cover story of what happened to Faith's clone will be my new memory, it'll take over the real memory of what happened._

_Oh dear God, we were on a space ship with real aliens._

_Anyway, I'd like for you to let Faith and Dr. Carter know about this so they don't get too surprised when I don't remember anything._

_This is what I want to do, Tara. This is what I have to do; they save the world in secret, just like we do._

_But I'm afraid that I'll betray that secret when Buffy, Xander, and Giles see that I'm lying. Anyway, I'll delete any records that I wrote this letter to you._

_Thank you, Tara. For keeping this secret from me._

_Willow._

_P.S: I'll be adding a memory to my mind about this letter. It's something that was mailed to me accidentally back at the dorm. I brought it back here the day Faith came back since I wanted to hand it to you personally. But I forgot.. at least that's what I'll be telling you._

Willow then printed out the letter, followed by deleting the letter from her word processing software. She then folded the letter into thirds and picked up a pen. She then wrote down Tara's dormitory address, purposely changing the room number to the room that that she shared with Buffy.

The redhead then got off her seat and walked around the chair. She ran to her closet, and opened it. Crouching down, she grabbed a small bag in the far corner, and then reached inside before taking out a small three leafed, dried flower and a pack of matches inside the packet. After taking out a match as well, Willow then rushed to her dresser and looked in her mirror while holding up the flower. As she whispered a spell, she remembered the cover story they had cooked up to explain little Faith while she was whispering the spell while looking at herself in the mirror. Once the cover story became a permanent memory in her mind, she quickly uttered another spell to make her forget the original memories. Once she was done, Willow lit the match and burnt the dried flower. Willow's eyes glowed orange just for an instant as she forgot about where Joyce and Dawn were, about the truth in regards to what the Major did, about aliens, teleportation technology, the plasma weapons, and even the Stargate.

Willow then closed her eyes, and shook her head.

Turning around when she heard the knock on the door, she said "come in."

"Hey," said Tara with a smile on her face as she stepped into the redhead's room with a steaming mug of tea. Willow smiled and rushed to grab the tea from Tara; she then sipped it and told the blonde witch that the tea helped with the headache that was a result of the teleportation spell that took them to Faith's location.

"Huh?" asked Tara as Willow's eyes went wide before turning around and rushing to her table. She grabbed the letter and then handed it to the confused blonde, and apologized for not having given it to her earlier.

"Will?" asked Tara as she opened the letter. The blonde was confused about what was happening, especially on why Willow was talking about having teleported to Faith's location when it was just a cover story. But as she read the letter, while Willow was sipping her tea and taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Tara was stunned into silence. She then put the letter in her pocket after having read it, and slowly walked towards Willow in disbelief at what she had just done.

"Tara?" asked Willow as she looked worried at the blonde, "everything okay? Who was the letter from?"

"Ummm… my cousin Beth," said Tara shaking her head as Willow nodded her head, "you know how it is.. 'I hate you and I hope your friends realise your demon side before it's too late'. And then she ended it with, 'you bitch'."

"What a bitch," said Willow as she stood back up, "well, they're not getting you back anymore."

"No," said Tara as she looked into Willows eyes, "they're not.. how's your headache?"

"It's gone… I mean it's kinda surprising you know… I mean this tea is like super-tea or something and…"

Willow stopped talking as Tara suddenly hugged her.

"Tara?" asked a very confused Willow, "what did Beth say? I mean…."

"That's not important," whispered the blonde witch, "I'm really sorry about what Kennedy did to you."

"Me too," whispered Willow as Tara stepped back and looked at the redhead, "listen, with my headache gone, I… I'd like to apologize for asking you to hide the truth about Oz, and.. and there's more. Could we just talk? I mean… it's about Kennedy and… and Buffy and…"

"Buffy?" asked Tara with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," replied the redhead, "could we just talk while we walk back to the Magic Box?"

"Yeah, sure," said Tara with a smile as Willow drank the tea, before they left the room. And then headed out of the house. Tara brushed her back pocket where she kept Willow's letter, and silently thanked the redhead for her sacrifice.

TBC.

 


	60. Chapter 60

**The Magic Box, 1720 hours.**

With the Magic Box still in a shambles, particularly the area behind the counter, Giles, Xander, and Anya did all they could to clean up the area while Buffy, whose arm was in a sling and told by Dr. Fraiser not to move it, was leaning against a wall and looking out the broken window at Faith, Colonel O'Neill, and Jonas who were speaking in hushed tones behind a SUV.

Buffy sighed before she looked over her shoulder at Xander and Anya who were still working just as she heard hammering being done close by. Turning around, she saw a young man in army fatigues starting to board up the front window. It was then that Giles told her the Colonel called the Army base and had people coming by to make sure that the Magic Box was secure, at least until tomorrow when he could call someone to repair the window, the door, and the shelves that were broken because of the battle.

The blonde Slayer nodded her head at Giles before taking a final look at Faith and the others just as another board was being hammered in obstructing her view.

"She came through," whispered Buffy as she looked over her shoulder at Giles.

"Yea, well…" said Xander as he continued to sweep the floor, "I wouldn't…"

"She did what she had to do," said Anya while she was sweeping the smaller debris from the floor nearest the shelves, "now we don't have a crazy god to worry about."

"Yes," said Giles nodding his head, "all of us are safe now, especially Dawn."

"We still have the whole thing with the Knights to deal with," said Buffy sighing as she realized that the battle wasn't over yet. The Knights of Byzantium were going to be hard to convince that Glory, the woman they referred to as 'the beast' was really dead… the body of her host probably melted into the lava flow by now. Sighing as she walked towards the door, it suddenly swung open as Willow walked into the store smiling at Buffy.

"Hey," said a surprised Buffy as Willow dashed towards the Slayer, "no more headaches and… ummm…"

Buffy was surprised when Willow, upon getting close to her, grabbed her cheeks and then kissed her full on the lips. It was an action that had Giles take off his glasses and clean them vigorously, while Anya and Xander just opened their mouths wide in surprise as they dropped the brooms onto the floor.

"I didn't see any of that coming," whispered Xander, as Willow pulled back smiling at Buffy, who was still leaning forward with her eyes closed and pouting her lips.

"Neither did I," said Giles as he put on his glasses while Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Willow. The both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Buffy reached forward, and grabbed Willow's hand. She then turned, and pulled the redhead behind her.. the blonde saying that they'll be right back. Xander, Anya, and Giles; all were still in a state of surprise as they nodded their heads in unison while Buffy pulled Willow into the back room before closing the door.

"Umm…" Xander was the one who finally began speaking as the lower third of the window was being blocked, "ummm… did Willow really just…"

"Uh huh," replied Anya, "and did Buffy just…"

"Back to work," said Giles shaking his head as he picked up a broom and started sweeping again, "yes, back to work while we start making a plan on what to do about the Knights."

"Without Buffy?" asked Xander.

"For now," said Giles as he looked out at the rear door.

In the meantime, Tara, who had been walking and talking with Willow from the redhead's home all the way to the Magic Box, was standing with Faith after the blonde witch asked the redhead to go into the Magic box first.

"Just tell her, Will," whispered Tara a few seconds ago while she gently squeezed Willow's arm before she headed for Faith, Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Fraiser, and Jonas who turned to look at the both of them. Willow nodded her head at Tara, and headed to the door while Tara walked over to Faith and the others. Once she heard the door chime, which indicated that the door had been opened, and then closed again, Tara reached into her back pocket while the Colonel was asking what she thought about knowing the truth about what they do.

"About that," said Tara as she took out the letter, and then handed it off to the surprised Colonel while she leaned against the back of one of the vans that the soldiers from the Army had come in. It was a few seconds later that Faith walked up next to her with her hands in her pocket, and leaned back next to her while the Colonel read the letter, his eyes opening wide as he continued. Once he was done, he looked up at Tara who nodded her head.

"He then handed the letter to the curious Faith, who read it quickly while Colonel O'Neill gave a rundown of what the letter said to Jonas and Dr. Fraiser.

"She did this?" asked Faith as she looked at Tara after having finished the letter.

"I didn't even know she did it until I brought her the tea," replied the blonde Witch, "but.. but what she said is true. Buffy, Xander, and Giles know everything about her. They would have known that she was lying about something."

"And this memory spell isn't harmful to her mind?" asked Dr. Fraiser who Tara could see was clearly concerned about any adverse effects a memory spell could have on Willow's brain. Tara told her, and the others, that spells that changed someone's memory were taboo in magic. She admitted that she had no idea that Willow was searching for such a spell.

"She wouldn't ask me about it since she knows where I stand on these kind of spells," whispered Tara as she looked at the letter that Faith had folded up, "it's just…"

"It was brave of her," said Jonas as Faith and the doctor looked at him, "she knew that the cover story would be found out to be a lie. And she did what she had to do to protect the SGC."

"I never expected her to do this," whispered Faith.

"People can surprise you," said Tara as Faith looked at her. The both looked at each other for a few seconds before they looked away.

"So, it's over then?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"We still have those crazy Knight guys to deal with," said Faith shaking her head, still in disbelief about what Willow had done to protect them, "and… and I'm not sure how we can prove to them that Glory's gone for good."

"Where was she sent anyway?" asked Tara as she looked at Faith, "your mom wanted the Stargate dialled to something called P9Q-281."

"Ooh," drawled the Colonel while nodding his head as Dr. Fraiser whistled, and the others just looked at the two of them in confusion. The Colonel then revealed that was a planet where SG-1 was trapped. It was a planet with two suns, and the temperature in the day time would hit so high that human life there was simply impossible, "and if she's a god then…."

"Oh, she's something alright," said Faith, "she survived the unstable vortex."

"Damn," whistled the Colonel, "nothing I know could have survived that. At least that was the theory and.."

"Your mom was surprised," said Ara as she looked at Faith.

"She was surprised?" asked Faith with a chuckle, "I was surprised.. hell, here's this skinless crazy woman.. and that's just disgusting by the way, which means that I'm going in for more therapy; and then she gets kicked through the Stargate. But yea… she's gone. Now there's just the Knights."

While discussing amongst themselves what they could do about the Knights of Byzantium, Buffy and Willow were seated next to one another on the couch in the training room. They both remained in silence about what just happened with Buffy opening her mouth to speak, but then closing it once again… unable to say what she wanted. Closing her eyes, and then shaking her head, Buffy looked at the redhead who was looking down at the floor.

She was looking at her best friend who suffered so much loss, from Oz, to Kennedy… who had also used Willow against her will as a weapon. Buffy looked at her best friend and, with her shaking hand, reached for her shoulder. At the touch, Willow looked at Buffy, and gave a small smile.

"This is my first time in a…" said Buffy softly as she looked into Willow's eyes, "I… Willow, we need to take this slow."

"Ok," nodded Willow.

"I… you've gone through hell… I mean all of us have gone through hell, but you're the one who's been through… I mean…" sighed Buffy before she shook her head and gathered her thoughts. She then looked at Willow and told her point blank that they should take it slow.. that she didn't want to be her rebound.

"You're not." Willow shook her head vigorously, "I…"

"You've just broken up with Kennedy," said Buffy gently as she leaned forward, "and.. and Giles already told me he's got someone lined up to help you through what she did with your mind, and I'll be there for you. I'll be by your side.. and.. and in the meantime, we take it slow."

"Ok," whispered Willow.

"And it's my first time with… I mean… with a girl, and…"

"I know," smiled Willow at the blonde Slayer.

"That was a nice kiss though," smiled Buffy while Willow chuckled. The Blonde pulled Willow closer and they placed the sides of their heads against each other, with Buffy saying that they were going to be okay.

**Loki's Ship, High Earth orbit.**

Major Carter was ecstatic as the cover to the medical pod opened up once Thor had managed to fix Ella's body. She reached down and picked up the little girl out of the pod, and into her arms. She smiled as Ella laughed while wrapping her arms around the blonde officer's neck, she felt the little girl kiss her cheek before looking at both Thor and Loki.

"Her body has been repaired, Major Carter," said Thor as he nodded at Ella, who then hugged Major Carter's neck again and rested her head on the officer's shoulder. Thor continued to say that Ella will grow up naturally over the years to become a healthy young woman. Major Carter thanked Thor while she stroked the back of Ella's head before turning to Loki, who was looking back at her with his hands by his side.

"I will not apologize, Major Carter," said Loki as the Major frowned while Thor turned to him, "my goal is to save my people, and I will do what I have to do to achieve that goal."

Major Carter wanted to say something; anything to Loki. She was extremely angry about what this particular Asgard had done to her daughter. However, there was a part of her that understood his reasoning; the Asgard were a dying race. One of the oldest races in the galaxy was on the verge of extinction, but another part of the Major was angry that Loki had kidnapped a member of her family and nearly subjected her to experimentation.

It was then that she remembered the little girl whose arms were around her neck. The Major felt Ella breathing gently on her neck, she felt the little girl's dark hair falling on her shoulder – and Major Carter couldn't help but be thankful.

Where once she thought her baby girl died, she was later reunited with her years later. And now, she had another daughter, her Ellie had a sister.. even if she only was a clone. Major Carter realized that this was completely new for all of them; that it would take time to get used to it all but she knew that they would. Major Carter closed her eyes as she stroked the little girl's back and nodded her head at Loki.

"I know what you did was for your people," said Major Carter calmly as she looked at Loki, "but kidnapping people, especially my own child, is not something that the SGC would approve of. You know this."

"Indeed," said Loki, "which was the reason for the subterfuge."

"How about the Nox?" asked the Major turning to look at Thor, "haven't they been able to help you with a cure?"

"They have done all they can, Major Carter," said Thor in a tired voice; something that Major Carter never thought she would hear from the Asgard, "we have tried various techniques; including using the Ancient gene as a base for any potential cure. However.."

"Have you tested the interactions between the Ancient gene and different other genetic sequences?"

"We have," said Loki, "which is why I am doing what I have been doing."

"So you have tried with Human genetic sequences?" asked the Major as Loki nodded his head, "Nox? Jaffa? Goa'uld?"

"Yes," said Loki, "none provided us with any results that would be useful."

"How about with the Furling gene?" asked the Major.

"Major Carter," said Thor, "as you know, the Furlings have left this galaxy for places unknown. We are unable to find them, nor do we have the time. The truth is, we have done everything that can be done and…"

"We have not," said Loki as he looked at Thor, "there is much more that…"

"What does the Furling gene do?" asked the Major, "I mean exactly.. what is it responsible for, exactly."

"The control of mystical energy," said Thor, "the Furlings told us that any being could access the mystics, however, the gene is required for higher levels of control of those energies."

"I see," said the Major nodding her head. She then looked at Thor and asked him if he could stay in orbit, that she wanted to talk to someone about a favour; but she needed something that she could communicate with them. Thor then handed the Major an oval greyish coloured crystal while the Major told him to beam her to a specific set of coordinates.

Nodding his head, the Major then asked the Asgard to show her the location of Faith and the other members of her team. She then pointed at an alleyway, before stepping back and then nodding her head… asking Thor to beam her down at that area since it was away from prying eyes.

Back down at the front of the Magic Box, Tara and the others were still discussing the letter when Major Carter walked out of an alleyway with Ella in her arms.

"And you cant tell anyone about what you seen, ok, Honey? It's our little secret," said the Major as they walked out of the alleyway, out of sight from anyone else.

"Ok, mommy," whispered the little girl as she held onto the Major.

"Colonel," cried the Major as Faith and the others looked at the blonde in surprise while Faith herself was looking at the boarded up front window, and then at her mother. The Major walked up to them with the little girl, and then smiled, "I'd like for you all to meet Ella… Ella Carter."

TBC.

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Outside the Magic Box.**

Ella.

Faith looked at her clone, her sister, who was waving her hand at Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Fraiser, Jonas, Tara, and then her. Faith waved at Ella, she waved at herself, and while she was doing that, she looked into her own eyes and saw none of the baggage that plagued her life. Sure there was the abuse she remembered when she was five; she remembered looking into a mirror in her room after Sabrina beat her, she remembered the bruises, the tears, and the sleepless nights hearing Sabrina moan and scream in the next room. Faith remembered her school being her safe place, but she was always at home at the end of the day since there was no other place for her.

Faith didn't have any other place to go back when she was a little girl.

But she knew that Ella wouldn't have any memories of the pain that followed. Faith knew that Ella would have people who cared for, and loved, her. Faith knew that Ella would have to live through the same torture and pain that she did.

One part of the dark haired Slayer was happy, and the other part was resentful that the little girl was getting a relatively clean slate. It was the latter part of her thinking, the part where she was slightly resentful, that Faith herself quashed almost immediately. Faith reminded herself once again that this was her, that Ella was her. She had the chance for a new life and while, Faith herself would be jealous at times, she had to be happy for Ella. Faith saw Ella looking at her while she had her hands wrapped around the Major's neck once again, and then the little girl leaned forward and reached out for her teenaged-self.

Faith looked at the wide smile on Ella's face as she took a few steps forward before reaching out and carrying Ella into her arms. She continued to look into Ella's big brown eyes and she reached to the back of her little head, and brought it forward while Ella wrapped her arms around the back of Faith's neck.

The dark haired Slayer closed her eyes as Ella rested her head on her teen-aged self's shoulder; and tried her best to keep her eyes from getting wet. Faith stroked the little girl's back while whispering that everything was going to be different from now on.

Faith was going to make sure that Ella did not go through the same thing as she did; the Slayer knew that Ella wouldn't anyway. She knew that the little girl would have her, her mother, and several uncles who'll be looking out for her. Faith was going to make sure her life wasn't hard, and she wasn't going to tell Ella anything about how she grew up with Sabrina; and she was never going to find out why Faith left home under the cover of darkness. Ella wasn't going to know what Faith had to do to survive while she lived on the street.

"You're going to be safe," whispered Faith as she opened her eyes and looked through eyes that were slowly getting wet at their mother. Major Carter covered her mouth with her hands as they looked at each other. Ella nodded her head on Faith's shoulder before she looked up, and then into her older self's eyes.

And then a smile appeared on Ella's face.

"So we can do all that punching, and kicking, and jumping, and chopping, and throwing, and…." Continued Ella excitedly while Major Carter chuckled and walked towards them. Once she was close enough, she stroked the back of Ella's head gently while Faith told the little girl that she didn't know if she could do that.

"Maybe I'll teach you one day," said Faith with a smirk before nodding at the Major, "if mom says it's okay."

"Mommy," whined Ella as she looked at the Major before opening her eyes wide, "please?"

"When you're older," said the Major before kissing the back of Ella's head, "listen, I need to talk to Tara and Willow, okay Ella?"

"Ummm…., mom," said Faith as she nodded at Tara. The Major turned to Tara who handed her a piece of paper; narrowing her eyes as she opened it with confusion showing on her face about what was going on, she read the paper. As her eyes scanned the words on the piece of paper, the Major looked back up and closed her eyes before giving off a sad smile. Major Carter then handed the paper back to the blonde witch. The Major couldn't believe what she just read as she looked at Tara, who nodded her head. The Major was still angry at the redheaded witch for treating Faith the way she did, but her anger was tempered when she thought about the sacrifice that Willow had made so that she could keep the information she learned about aliens, and the SGC away from the Scoobies.

"She did it to keep the SGC safe, Carter," said the Colonel as he took Ella in his arms. The Colonel then looked at Ella and started making funny faces at her; it was something that made the little girl laugh before she headed for Dr. Fraiser.

In the meantime, the Major asked Tara if she could talk to her in private. Faith looked on as the two of them headed to the rear of another SUV and stood there facing each other. The dark haired Slayer looked away, and turned to Ella who was being told by Dr. Fraiser that Cassie would love to meet her.

"And I know our dog would love to meet you too," said the doctor.

"I love dogs," said Ella while clapping her hands, "I asked mommy for a dog once but she said that I can't have it and… I mean not this mommy… the other lady… I mean.."

"I know what you mean," said Dr. Fraiser as she kissed Ella's cheek while Faith stroked her back. Ella looked back at her older self and asked if they had a dog.

"We don't," she said gently.

"You don't like dogs?" asked Ella surprised since she thought that the both of them would be sharing the same sentiments.

"I do," whispered Faith before she looked over her shoulder at the Major and Tara, who was nodding her head with a smile on her face. Turning back to looked at Ella, she said that it had been only a little more than two years since she and Major Carter were reunited as mother and daughter, and that she had been spending all that time getting to know the blonde officer.

"Oh," said a surprised Ella after hearing what Faith had to say, "so you were living with the other lady? What was she like when I… I mean you grew up and…"

"It doesn't matter, Ella," whispered Faith as Colonel O'Neill and Jonas looked at each other knowingly before glancing over at Dr. Fraiser while Faith was stroking the back of Ella's head. The three of them were aware of what Faith had been through, although they were never given the details of the memory recall device that Faith and Major Carter had gone through in private. Although Jonas was the newest member of the group, even he understood that there are somethings that didn't need to be shared with the outside world… but he did know that Faith had a hard life. He, and the others, could only listen as Faith told Ella that she was having a new life for herself, and she didn't need to know what happened to her, "and I'm not gonna tell you anyway."

Ella looked at Faith wondering if what had happened when she grew up was really that bad. She was about to open her mouth to ask another question, but the little girl stopped herself and simply nodded her head, and gave a smile.

It was about ten minutes later that the Major and Tara walked back to the group before saying that she, Ella, Tara, and Faith were going back up to the Asgard ship. When asked why by the Colonel, all Major Carter could say that she wasn't sure, but it was possible that Tara could help the Asgard find a cure to their disease.

"Really?" asked Dr. Fraiser in surprise.

"That's why we need to go," said the Major, "Tara's agreed to be scanned by Thor, and he promised that Loki has an apology for Ellie… and I'm taking Ella because I'm not separating myself from my little girl…. Both of my girls so soon."

"I understand," said the Colonel as Jonas handed Ella back to the Major while discussing the cover story as to why the Major and Ella were in Sunnydale when they were supposedly sent to Colorado Springs due to Willow and Tara's 'teleporting' spell. Once they had come up with a story, Major Carter nodded her head before she, Ella, Faith, and Tara headed back into the alley where they were transported to the Asgard ship. In the meantime, Colonel O'Neill and the others headed back into the boarded up store where they began making plans on how to handle the Knights of Byzantium.

**Magic Box, 1400 hours.**

Xander and Anya were seated on the stairs that led to the second floor of the Magic Box while listening to Colonel O'Neill and Giles talk about the next steps that could be taken with the Knights of Byzantium. The both of them glanced over at Buffy and Willow who was standing side by side leaning against a shelf; the young man thankful that Willow, his oldest friend, was safe. Part of him couldn't believe that Kennedy would do such a thing to the redhead, but there was another part that kept on repeating what Anya had been telling him; that Kennedy was whispering into his ear for a long time, telling him things about Faith… nurturing and blowing up his dislike for the dark haired Slayer until it bordered on hate.

And it was that former part of himself that kept on sending signals that Kennedy was a bad influence on him. That while Faith had done things that would necessarily be called evil, she was still capable of change. That part was still trying to push through the hate in his soul for the Slayer; trying to tell Xander to see past the Faith that he had once known… and see the new Faith.

The same Faith that Willow and Tara have seen.

The same Faith that, at least to him, Buffy seemed to see.

And there was his answer. Xander whispered at Anya that he was going to be back soon. Nodding her head, she watched Xander get up off the steps before he headed towards Buffy. She watched Xander telling the blonde Slayer something before he turned to Willow. Anya saw the both of them speaking for a little bit before they hugged tight. The two old friends then let go of each other before Xander and Buffy headed for the back room while Willow headed for the stairs. Once there, the redhead sat next to Anya while telling her that Xander just wanted to talk to Buffy about Faith.

Anya was about to say something when Willow told her that he didn't sound as if he was going to complain to Buffy about having Faith around.

"At least that's what I think," whispered Willow.

"Faith and the others have been gone for a long time," said Anya. And just before Willow could answer, they looked towards the entrance as the door chimed. Willow looked on confused as Faith walked in carrying Ella with Major carter by her side, and behind them was Tara. Willow and Anya then got off the steps and headed for the group while a surprised Giles walked around the counter, all the while looking at Ella.

"Oh dear Lord," whispered Giles while Willow and Anya stood next to him. Ella waved at them with a wide smile on her face, a wave that was returned while a very confused Willow asked what was going on.

"I thought we sent you to Colorado Springs, Dr. Carter?" asked Willow.

"We messed up the teleportation spell," said Tara with a lopsided smile, "they were sent to the house we teleported out of, instead of Colorado Springs."

"Oh," said Willow as she waved her hands at the Major, "I'm sorry… I mean we're sorry and…"

"It's fine," said the Major as she recalled the letter while looking at Willow. The young woman was looking nervously at her, before she looked at Ella and brushed her fingers along the little girl's cheeks.

"Hi," said the little girl as she wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and looked at all of them, "I'm Ella."

"Hi, Ella," said Willow as she, Faith, Tara, and Anya moved off to one side of the Magic Box while Giles looked on at the little girl, and then at Major Carter and the others.

"She really doesn't remember anything?" asked Giles as the Major nodded her head before saying that she didn't, "which isn't a bad thing."

"Yes, of course," replied Giles as he took off his glasses and nodded his head.

"Do you think that Ella will become a slayer?" asked Major Carter while Colonel O'Neill and Jonas looked at the little girl in Faith's arms who was giggling at something Tara was saying. He then turned to Giles, along with Jonas, as the Watcher told Major Carter that he wasn't sure.

"Being a Slayer isn't genetic, and it's not something that can be established scientifically," whispered Giles as he glanced at Ella, before looking at the Major and the others, "even though Ella was created through magic from an active Slayer, there's still no guarantee that she's a Slayer now, or has the potential to be one."

"Is there a way to find out?" asked Jonas as they looked at him, "I mean, if Ella has the potential to become a Slayer?"

"Yes," said Giles, "it's not the same way that the Council knew about her before she was born, but it is just as effective. I have the ingredients here in the Magic Box, and it will take only five minutes."

"Do it, please," said the Major, who then watched Giles collect some items from various jars before following him to the back office with Colonel O'Neill. In the meantime, Jonas stayed out in the main store watching Faith and Ella, the former who looked back at him and looked around before looking back at him. She shook her head while narrowing her eyes, silently asking where her mother went.

All she got in response was a nod towards the door to the back office.

Confident that she'll be told what was going on when it was time, she got her answer a few minutes later when Giles, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill ran out of the back officer. This led to the group, minus Buffy and Xander, who were still in the back training room, rushing to the three of them.

"Mom?" asked Faith.

"Mommy?" asked Ella as the Major bent down coughing.

"Oh that's like rotten eggs," said the Colonel while Faith and the others looked on confused.

"I asked Dr. Giles to check if Ella had the potential to be…. You know," said the Major after taking a deep breath while Giles peeked into the back office. After ensuring that the window there had been open, he closed the door and turned back to looking at the other when Faith, guessing that the Major wanted to find out if her new daughter would become a Slayer, asked if they found anything."

"She's going to grow up to have a normal life," said Colonel O'Neill with a smile.

Faith breathed a sigh of relief as she held Ella tightly in her arms while the Colonel's cell phone started to ring. Heading to one side of the store as he took it out, and activated the line, Major Carter headed to both of her daughters and caressed their cheeks.

"The two of you are my special daughters," smiled the Major as Ella grinned while laying her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Alright," said the Colonel as he put the phone back into his pocket, "that was General Hammond, where's Buffy?"

"In the rear training room," said Willow, "ummm… I'll go get her."

"Sir?" asked Major Carter as Willow ran to the door, and then opened it.

"We've got authorization to talk to the Knights today," said the Colonel, "and once we've chatted with them, and gotten them to back off. Then Mrs Summers and Dawn will be coming home by tomorrow."

TBC.

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Outskirts of Sunnydale, 2100 hours.**

It was about nine in the evening when the SUV had taken Buffy, Giles, Colonel O'Neill, and Faith to a clearing in the middle of nowhere in the outskirts of the city. They had parked the SUV before walking into the grassy area that was full of bushes and surrounded by trees. Looking around, Buffy and Faith called out for the Knights, with Giles adding his voice to the call… saying that it was urgent that they speak.

"This can't wait a week," said the Colonel with his hands in his pockets, "it's about Glory."

The four of them waited alone in the clearing, looking around their surroundings when Buffy noticed a glimmer to her left. Calling for Faith, the two Slayer's went into defensive mode as Giles and the Colonel stepped back while the air continued to shimmer and ripple for a few more seconds before three Knights, two of whom handed Faith the map at the safe house, and the third whom the dark haired Slayer didn't recognize.

"Slayers," said one of the Knights as they placed their hands on the hilts of their swords, "you have come early, and with company that has not been approved. You were only asked to bring your Watcher, not someone from the military."

"Neat, how'd you know I'm military?" asked the Colonel while Buffy and Faith had their hands up in front of them in a defensive posture.

"You have been made to us the moment you stepped into our magic," said one of the knights.

"What mag…. Oh," The Colonel stopped saying anything, as did the others when the air shimmered around them and tents appeared with many other Knights seated outside. They small group saw horses tied o trees in many places, as well as campfires with which came the smell of cooking meat. There was a buzz coming out of the camp with the Knights murmuring about the dangers of the Beast, and the finding of the Key. The four of them could even hear chanting in soft, muted voice taking place somewhere in camp before they stopped looking around, and turned to the three Knights in front of them.

"Neat trick," smirked the Colonel.

"We are unarmed," said Giles, "the reason we have come early is to talk, nothing more."

The man in the middle tapped each of the Knight on either side of him, and Buffy and the others watched as the two Knights took their hands off their hilts. The man in the middle, who had an unfamiliar tattoo on his forehead, then stepped forward and introduced himself as General Gregor.. the leader of the Knights in Byzantium in Sunnydale.

"My name is Rupert Giles."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, two 'L's'"

"Buffy Summers, Slayer."

"And you know me," replied Faith as she and Baffy dropped their arms by their sides, "listen, I know we're here early, but there's something you need to know."

"Glory… the one you call the Beast?" said Giles as Gregor looked at him, "well, she's dead."

"Impossible," said Gregor while the two knights on either side whispered among themselves, "the Beast is immortal and…"

"We know she half human," said Faith as she stepped forward, "we trapped her. B, and I fought her until she was weak enough before I was teleported with the crazy bitch using magic. We fought for a few more seconds before she reverted to her human form, and I killed her. She fell into lava spewing out of a volcano."

"You speak false," said Gregor with his eyes narrowed in confusion, "you…."

"There must have been some way you knew that Glory was located in Sunnydale," said Giles, "use that same way to search Glory's whereabouts. You will see that we are speaking truth. She is gone."

Gregor whispered something into the ear of the Knight to his left before he ran off into the camp while holding onto the sword dangling from his hips. Watching the man run before turning to Faith and the others Gregor set his jaw as he looked at the four of them. He was aware of Glory's weakness, and he was certain that no one from his Order had told the Slayers about the one weakness that made Glory. However, he also knew that if true… it didn't mean anything.

There was still the Key that needed to be dealt with; and in this time of activation, the Key was extremely dangerous.

Gregor and the others just stood silently waiting. And it wasn't long before the Knight who had run into the camp earlier, ran back and whispered into the General's ear. Faith and Buffy saw the General raise his eyebrows in surprise before he turned towards them.

"It seems you speak true," said Gregor as he kept his hands by his side, "our Clerics have been unable to search for the Beast's arura anywhere."

"And you couldn't pinpoint her earlier using these… Clerics?" asked the Colonel.

"All we knew was that the Beast was in Sunnydale," said Gregor, "we cannot find her when she is human, and we couldn't attack her as the beast… to do so would require a massive army. The option was to find the Key, and destroy it. And while the Order is thankful that the Beast is not a danger to anyone, there is still the issue of the Key."

"The Key isn't a danger to you, or anyone," said Buffy as she lifted her arms up again, as did Faith, "and you know I protect the Key. So seriously, don't go after it."

"The Key is still a danger to this world," said Gregor, "the Beast has a great many followers. If they were to find the location of the Key, then…."

"They won't," said Colonel O'Neill, "no one knows what the Key is other than us. And… and here's the kicker, from this moment on.. the Key is under the protection of the United States Air Force. If you… or any clown tries to even go after the Key, then we have ways to find you and… well… you really do not want to know what happens when you attack someone who's been protected."

Buffy and Giles looked at the Colonel as he made that threat to the Knights, and then they looked at Faith who had a grin on her face.

"We will not leave Sunnydale," said Gregor as he stood straight up, "the Key is the greatest danger to this world, and we will destroy it."

"If you can find it," said Buffy. She saw Gregor hesitate for just a second, before he nodded his head. It was that action that told the blonde Slayer that Gregor didn't know that Dawn was the Key, and she guessed that none of Glory's underlings would be able to figure out that that it was her sister who was the Key either. Unless the Council told them, "I know that the Key is supposed to be activated by Glory in less than a month. She's gone, and her minions don't know about the Key. But I do protect it… so how about this. You stay here… out of Sunnydale until the month's over. If you guys use your Clerics, or whatever, to see that the Key's been activated.. then you can help. But… if any of your Knights come after the Key in my city before that? There will hell to pay."

"Do we have an agreement?" asked Giles as he stared at Gregor, who remained standing stoically.

"We will remain here," said Gregor with a frown on his face, "once the time for the Key's activation has passed, we will leave the city. However, should we find out that…"

"No," said Colonel O'Neill shaking his head, "Miss Summers will be given a number to call us should any move be made on the Key. If you or any of your Knights act before the Key's been activated, then my earlier threat applies. We will find you, and take all of your people in.. and… and before you say you have clerics? I should tell you that I have Thor on my side."

"A pagan god that…."

"Uh uh uh," said the Colonel nodding his finger while shaking his head, "we have someone who knows the spell to contact him. And he really doesn't like being called for this kinda stuff, so… you don't come after whatever the Key is.. and we don't sic Thor on you. Deal?"

"You can find out if he's telling the truth, right?" asked Faith with a smirk on her face as she stood next to Buffy.

"Yes," replied Gregor.

"Go and find out if we're telling the truth," said Faith, "cause I met the guy, saved my life once. So… I dare you, ask someone if we're telling the truth, and me and the old guy behind me…"

"Hey," said Giles and the Colonel together, both of whom were behind Faith while Buffy shook her head and chuckled. Faith then looked over her shoulder and told the Colonel that she was referring to him, and it was then she noticed the look of relief on Giles' face.

"Yeah," Faith said as she smirked at Giles, "you're old too."

Buffy looked back at Giles, and shook her head before turning back to look at Gregor who had set his jaw. The blonde could see that he wanted to say something, but Faith repeated her offer to check on the truth of her words… and Colonel O'Neill's in regards to knowing Thor.

"Very well," said Gregor with a shake of his head, "we will stay away unless needed. We will not come after the Key in the meantime."

"Thanks," Buffy replied before taking a deep breath.

It was few minutes later that Faith and the Colonel arrival at a hotel in Sunnydale, near the airport. The same hotel that Faith had stayed in when she elected to stay in the city days ago. After dropping off Giles and Buffy at the latter's house where Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya were staying the night.. the Colonel and Faith returned to the hotel.

With the equipment, including the hardlines, the laptop, the staff weapons, and the armband, among others at the safe house already packed earlier that day, and shipped to the Sunnydale Army Base where that would be set to Colorado Springs… Faith knocked on the door to the room that she shared with Major Carter and Ella. Major Carter opened the door a few seconds later, and stepped aside as an excited Ella ran to Faith who was still in the hallway. Ella wrapped her arms around Faith's left leg and looked up at her with a grin on her face. Fait then ruffled the little girl's hair and grinned at the new shirt and jeans the Major had bought her youngest daughter.

Nodding towards the table at the side of the room, Faith caught a whiff of fires and burgers in the air. While holding Ella's hand, and with the Colonel walking behind them with Jonas already seated at the table eating a pack of large fries, the door was closed by Major Carter as everyone sat down at the table.

Faith then bit into a fry while Major Carter took a sip of soda with the Colonel emptying the six large packs of fries, burgers, and nuggets for Ella on the table. Faith glanced at her clone… at her sister, and gave a small smile before telling Major Carter what had just happened at the camp.

**The Summers Residence, 2200 hours, the next night.**

It had been a few hours ago that Teal'c accompanied both Joyce and dawn back to Sunnydale. Faith was there at the Summers house in the afternoon with Buffy, Tara, Xander, and Anya when Joyce and Dawn returned safe and sound.. much to the delight of Buffy who literally jumped onto her sister and hugged her tight. Faith smiled at Dawn, and then at Joyce who then hugged her before whispering thanks to her. As did Dawn.

It would be an hour later, while Joyce and Dawn, was telling their cover story to the group did Faith and Xander finally have a one on one talk. The man had been in the kitchen when Faith walked in to get a cola from the fridge. She and Xander, who was drinking a glass of water just looked at each other while the dark haired Slayer opened a can with a pop.

"I guess you didn't lie," said Xander softly as he leaned against the counter near the sink.

"Yea, I guess I didn't," replied Faith as she stepped back and was prepared to walk away when Xander called for her again. Frowning, Faith turned around and watched as he put his hands in his pockets before asking her if she was leaving soon.

"Yeah, tonight," replied Faith, "Mrs. S convinced mom when she and Jack met her at the Army Base that she'd make dinner tonight. Plus she really wants to see Ella."

"She's different," whispered Xander.

"She doesn't have memories of the hell I went through," replied Faith, "which is always a good thing."

"Yea," said Xander shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea," Faith replied before she turned and waved at Xander, "see you when I see you."

Xander then saw the young woman leave through the hallway. Following her when she was at the foyer, Xander saw that she was hugging Joyce again before she stepped back. After telling Joyce that she'll be back later that evening with the others, Xander saw Faith and Teal'c head out of the Summers house. He looked at Buffy who was looking out of the door as Faith left. She then slowly closed it, and turned around to face Xander. He saw the blonde Slayer give a small smile before being hugged tight by Dawn.

It would be later that evening, around seven, that Major Carter arrived with the rest of SG-1, Ella, and Faith in tow. Faith looked on as Willow chased a giggling Ella around, while Dawn would occasionally catch her and then carry her up into the air. She looked at Joyce and her mother simply talking to each other while Colonel O'Neill and the others would be talking to Giles, Buffy, Tara, and Xander. Occasionally, Faith would be the one carrying Ella in her arms, all to protect her. She would whisper in the little girl's ears that she would always be safe, and that nothing bad would ever happen to her. And that would lead to Ella giving kisses onto Faith's cheeks.

And all Faith could do was smile as she looked at Ella before putting her down before she ran over to Dawn, and then to Willow. Faith would watch as Ella touched Willow's red hair, saying that she liked it very much. Smiling at her sister, Faith then noticed Tara standing next to her. The dark haired Slayer looked at the witch, and then gave a small smile. Faith knew that Tara felt horrible about having to lie about what happened to Oz, so she nudged her shoulder, and then nodded towards the kitchen.

Nodding her head, Tara and Faith walked into the kitchen, and then walked through the door and into the backyard. Closing the door behind her, Faith followed Tara who sat down on the top step before brushing her hair behind her ears. Sitting down next to the blonde witch, Faith looked over her shoulder at the solid, wooden door before she turned to Tara.

"So," said Faith.

"So," smiled Tara as she looked at the dark haired Slayer.

"Are… are you heading back tonight?"

"Yeah."

"How are you with Buffy and… and Xander?" asked Tara as Faith looked back at the grass before saying that they weren't going to be the best of friends anytime soon, but they were going to part on speaking terms. Tara then asked, while her heart was racing, since she feared Faith's answer, if the both of them were on speaking terms.

"Yeah, we're going to be alright," answered Faith as she looked at Tara who gave a small smile, "but coming back when they ask me for help.. I mean…"

"It's going to take some time," nodded Tara in understanding.

"Yeah," replied Faith as she looked at the grass again as the door to the back yard opened. Faith and Tara turned around to see Major Carter looking out the door, saying that it was time to go. Faith told the blonde officer that she'll be right with them, and then the door was closed and Faith and Tara looked at each other.

And the both of them smiled.

"So," said Faith, "you said you wanted to kiss me."

"I hoped you'd forget about that," whispered an embarrassed Tara.

"I've never really.. you know… kissed a girl and... well, I know I should have said this earlier but… I'm flattered," said Faith softly as Tara smiled, "and I'm not saying this cause I'm leaving.. I think you know I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah," said Tara nodding her head.

"Call me?" asked Faith as Tara nodded her head.

"Maybe I'll even come visit you sometime," smirked Tara.

"That would be cool," said Faith as she stood up, as did Tara. The two of them stood on the back porch, and then hugged. Faith rested her head on Tara's shoulder, just as the witch lay her head on Faith's shoulder. They held on tight to each other before parting completely parting. Tara and Faith brushed their cheeks against each other, and then the edges of their lips touched for an instant while Tara was stroking the back of Faith's neck, while ta the same time… the Slayer was tightening her hold on Tara's hips. Tara and Faith kept eye contact with each other even after letting each other go; Tara occasionally brushing her fingers along Faith's arm.

"I guess… I guess it's time," said Tara with a small smile.

"Yea," replied Faith as they headed for the door. The both of them touched the doorknob at the same time, with Faith's hands ending up on Tara's.. followed by a spark of static electricity between their forefingers.

"Hey, look," said Tara with a grin, "we have a spark between us.

"Oh," smiled Faith as she stepped back while Tara opened the door, "I can beat that."

"Oh yeah?" asked Tara with an eyebrow raised as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," whispered Faith before she bit her lower lip, "I get to go home and play with myself."

"Fine, you win," chuckled Tara as they walked into the hallway that led to the dining room where Ella ran to Faith. The Slayer picked up the little girl while Tara told Faith with a smirk that she'd love to see that sometime.

Faith chuckled before saying that she'll talk to her soon.

"And me too," said Ella with a smile, "but first I am meeting my grampie, and then my Aunt Betty, and my Uncle Mark."

Tara kissed Ella's forehead before they walked over to the foyer where everyone was gathered. Tara and Faith were looking at each other discretely while Willow and Buffy were saying goodbye to Ella, with Dawn saying that she was going to be talking to her soon. And as Faith walked out of the Summers house with her mother and Ella, she looked back at the Scoobies and was glad that things were slowly changing between them.

'I just have a funny feeling I'll be coming to this hell again,' thought Faith to herself while saying goodbye. She took one more look at Tara, and gave her a smile.

And then Faith, Ella, and SG-1 began their long trip back to Colorado Springs.

TBC.

 


End file.
